Vergissmeinnicht im Mondeslicht
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Draco Malfoys 7. Jahr beginnt ganz normal, bis ein Irrwicht ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn wirft. Sein Glück, das der alte und neue Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, ihm, trotz seines Benehmens, tatkräftig zur Seite steht.
1. Angebot und Auszeit

**Angebot und Auszeit**

Remus Lupin fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die hellbrauen, mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenen, Haare und tastete mit der anderen nach der Teetasse, die die Bedienung gerade abgestellt hatte. Das kleine Café war nicht sehr voll um diese Zeit und Remus nutzte seine Überpünktlichkeit um den alten Krimi zu lesen, den Dora ihm ausgeliehen hatte. Dementsprechend sah er auch aus. Seiten zerknittert, mit Eselsohren und der Einband mit einem großen Knick. Machte nichts, egal… Remus wusste eh schon, wer der Mörder war.

Er führte die in seiner Hand zitternde Tasse zu seinen Lippen und verbrühte sich an dem heißen Tee. „Mmh…" Remus ließ die Tasse fast fallen und presste sich Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf die tauben Lippen. Ein paar Tropfen des Earl Greys waren auf den Seiten gelandet und verfärbten einen alten Kaffeefleck, den Dora da wohl drin verteilt hatte. Was für ein Zufall, dass er genau dieselbe Seite erwischt hatte. Nein, sicherlich kein Zufall. Dora hatte schließlich auf jede Seite irgendwas gekleckert.

Der Regen draußen wurde von einer heftigen Windböe gegen die breite Scheibe geschlagen, während eine Schlange Autos gewaschen wurde, als die Ampel einfach nicht auf grün schalten wollte. Remus stützte den rechten Arm neben seiner Tasse ab und bettete das Kinn in der Handfläche um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Dumbledore ließ sich ganz schön Zeit und Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was der Direktor von Hogwarts von ihm wollen könnte. Nicht, das er nicht ab und zu Kontakt mit dem Zitronenbonbonssüchtigen Zauberer hatte, aber selten bestellte Albus ihn zu einem persönlichen Treffen. Vor Allem nicht, ohne ihm vorher den Grund zu nennen. Aber wer konnte schon ahnen, was hinter der Brille mit den Halbmondförmigen Gläsern vorging. Remus würde lieber gar nicht erst versuchen, es herauszufinden.

Leichter Nebel zog auf, während der Regen schwächer wurde und schon längst eine neue Reihe Autos an der Ampel gegenüber von Remus wartete. Es störte ihn nicht. Arbeitslos wie er war, ging der Tag einfach vorbei und ein neuer begann. Ein ewiger Trott zwischen dem Vollmond. Wenigstens Dora lenkte ihn inzwischen ab, aber sie war eben auch selten zu Hause, als junge Aurorin. Keine schlechten Zeiten, nein. Trotzdem… Sie hatte zu tun und Remus eben nicht.

Lesen konnte er bis er Kopfschmerzen bekam von den festzusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. Nur kein Geld für neue Bücher und Dora anbetteln? Nie im Leben. Dafür war ein Monat zu kurz und auch sonst würde Remus es nicht tun. Sie arbeitete schwer für ihr Geld und dann sollte sie sich etwas Schönes gönnen. Auch wenn sie meinte, das sie nichts brauchte, als einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Und den gab er ihr nur zu gerne.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte Remus die Klingel nicht, die beim Öffnen der Tür einen Gast ankündigte und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, als hätte er noch nie Regen in London gesehen. Die hohen Absätzen von Dumbledores Stiefeln holten ihn erst, als der Direktor näher gekommen war, aus seinen Gedanken und ließen ihn den Kopf drehen.

„Remus.", begrüßte Dumbledore ihn und streckte die Hand aus. Halb richtete Remus sich auf und murmelte ein „Albus…", während er die Hand des Direktors schüttelte und sich dann zurück auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen ließ. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore und strich sich die auffällige Robe glatt, die ihm einige Blicke, der wenigen Gäste bescherte, bevor er sich Remus gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Der Vollmond nimmt zu.", sagte Remus, zuckte mit einer Schulter und presste die Wange gegen den leicht hervorstehenden Oberarmknochen. „Dementsprechend."

Dumbledore lächelte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den aufgeschlagenen Roman, bevor er Remus über seine Brillengläser hinweg anlächelte. Es fiel Remus schwer der Versuchung auf dem Tisch herum zu klopfen zu widerstehen. Sollte er jetzt noch etwas sagen? Gleichzeitig mit Dumbledore öffnete er den Mund und tarnte das mehr schlecht, als recht als Gähnen.

„Entschuldige.", sagte er und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Nun, ich denke, ich nehme einen Vanille-Mocca.", sagte Dumbledore, hob eine Hand und schnipste, während Remus noch eine Augenbraue hochzog. Typisch Dumbledore. Die Kellnerin mit der halbrunden weißen Spitzenschürze nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt um die Bestellung des geduldig lächelnden Dumbledores aufzunehmen und Remus widmete sich in der Zeit wieder dem Fenster.

Wenn man die Augen schloss, dann klang der Regen fast wie ein Glockenspiel. Vorausgesetzt man konnte die vorbeirasenden Autos ausblenden, aber Remus hatte ein scharfes Gehör. Wahrscheinlich einer der wenigen Vorteile, die es mit sich brachte, ein Werwolf zu sein. Wenig war wohl auch noch übertrieben. Liebend gerne würde er seine Ohren für ein normales Leben eintauschen…

„Ich danke Ihnen.", sagte Dumbledore, als er endlich seinen riesigen Vanille-Mocca bekommen hatte. „Hm… Wir sollten das nach Hogwarts bringen." Er lächelte Remus an, bevor er einen großen Schluck nahm und etwas Schaum in seinem Bart verteilte. „Was meinst du?"

Remus schmunzelte. „Wenn Hogwarts Vanille-Mocca braucht.", sagte er. „Eine Entscheidung in dieser Richtung liegt wohl vollkommen außerhalb meines Aufgabenbereichs."

„Der da wäre?", fragte Dumbledore und schlürfte weiter an der Schaumkrone herum.

„Auf den nächsten Vollmond warten.", antwortete Remus wahrheitsgetreu, nahm seine Tasse in beide Hände und wärmte sich die kalten Finger daran. Leichte Ringe bildeten sich auf der Oberfläche, als Remus Hände nicht aufhörten zu zittern. „Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?"

Dumbledore stellte sein Getränk ab und tupfte sich den Bart mit einer Serviette ab. „Wie immer suche ich einen Lehrer für den Posten, den keiner haben will.", sagte er und Remus konnte den warmen Funken Hoffnung nicht aufhalten.

Er breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und wärmte ihn mehr als eine heiße Tasse Tee an diesem kühlen Sommertag. Unterrichten… Wollte Dumbledore, das er zurückkam? Zurück nach Hogwarts? Der einzige Ort, an dem er sich jemals zu Hause gefühlt und Freunde gefunden hatte? Freunde, die er jetzt alle verloren hatte? Ein Ort voller schmerzlicher Erinnerungen und noch dazu einem Haufen Eltern, die ihn am liebsten davon jagen würden?

„Wie kann ich dir da helfen?", fragte Remus und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, wobei es ihn dieses Mal nicht im geringsten störte, das er sich die Zunge verbrannte und das beim Mittagessen schön bereuen würde.

„Wenn du den Posten übernimmst.", sagte Dumbledore, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und betrachtete die Schaumkrone, die sich allmählich absenkte.

„Albus, hältst du das für eine gute Idee?", fragte Remus, während er innerlich lauthals „Ja, ich will!" schrie. Nichts wollte er lieber als die munteren Gesichter von den Schülern zu sehen, die sich auf seinen Unterricht freuten. Unterricht, den er so liebevoll vorbereitete und dabei immer Spaß hatte. Und dann auch noch in Harrys Nähe sein. Mit zunehmendem Alter sah er James äußerlich nur noch ähnlicher und die markanten Charakterzüge von Lily wurden immer deutlicher. Dazu der kleine Einfluss, den Sirius auf ihn gehabt hatte. Remus lächelte still vor sich hin.

„Oh, ich denke, dass es eine ausgezeichnete Idee ist.", sagte Dumbledore glucksend. „Die Schüler der fünften bis siebten Klasse freuen sich schon darauf dich wiederzusehen. Da bin ich mir sicher, Remus."

„Noch habe ich nicht zugesagt.", winkte Remus ab und stellte seine Teetasse wieder ab. „Du weißt, warum ich gegangen bin. Wenn…"

„Severus ist bereit dir wieder den Wolfsbanntrank zu zubereiten.", warf Dumbledore ein. „Ich will nicht bestreiten, dass es ein schönes Stück Arbeit war, ihn dazu zubekommen, aber nun, das war meine Sorge. Deine ist es nicht mehr und auch der Schulrat hat absolut keine Einwände. Wenn ich das Bedürfnis verspürt hätte ihn da ernsthaft mit einzubeziehen."

„Die Eltern…", war Alles, was Remus sagen musste.

„Es sind die wenigsten, die etwas dagegen haben, Remus.", sagte Dumbledore sanft lächelnd. „Der Wolfsbanntrank ist sicher und inzwischen weitaus verbreiteter."

„Ich kenne die Studien, aber…" Remus seufzte. „Ich…"

„Nun, wenn du nicht willst…", seufzte Dumbledore. „Ach, dann werde ich einfach versuchen Gilderoy Lockhart aus dem St. Mungos zu bekommen. Es dürfte nicht schwieriger sein, den Eltern einen Verrückten unterzujubeln, als einen Werwolf. Was ich ja schon geschafft habe."

Remus rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. „Ich würde gerne, aber…"

„Na, dann.", sagte Dumbledore und streckte seine Hand aus. „Es gibt kein Problem, Remus. Außer du möchtest, das ich noch graue Haare bekomme, während ich mich wieder auf die Suche nach einem Lehrer begebe."

Das Grinsen konnte Remus nicht unterdrücken und schlug ein, ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken. „Gut, ich bin dabei.", sagte er.

„Ah, fantastisch!" Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Und jetzt besorgen wir das Rezept für einen Vanille-Mocca…"

* * *

Es war dunkel draußen geworden, regnete immer noch in Strömen und Remus saß am Küchentisch in seiner kleinen Wohnung, während Dora sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber pflanzte, um kurzerhand ihr Wasserglas umzuwerfen. „Ups…", murmelte sie und zauberte das schnell weg. „Gut, aber dann hat Alastor mich gefragt.", fuhr sie fort von ihrem Tag zu erzählen.

Remus hatte ihr noch nichts von seinem Treffen mit Dumbledore erzählt und wollte sie einfach gerne zu Ende sprechen lassen, bevor die guten Neuigkeiten endlich an die Öffentlichkeit durften. „Das freut mich.", sagte er. „Und was ist das für ein Job?"

„Rumänien.", sagte Dora und fuhr sich durch das extrem kurze und knallpinke Haar. „Mehr darf ich nicht verraten."

Remus zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen. „Rumänien?", fragte er nach.

Dora nickte. „Seh ich endlich Charlie mal wieder.", sagte sie. „Wenn man den überhaupt noch wieder erkennen kann, bei den Brandnarben."

Remus senkte den Blick. „Wie lange?", fragte er und starrte angestrengt auf die Blümchentischdecke.

„Mindestens bis nächstes Jahr.", sagte Dora ganz aufgeregt. „Ich bin schrecklich gespannt! Nächste Woche fahren wir, also sollten wir schon mal packen, oder?"

Verdutzt schaute Remus auf. „Ich kann nicht mitkommen.", sagte er und Dora legte breit grinsend den Kopf schief.

„Doch, natürlich kannst du.", sagte sie. „Ich will doch nicht ein ganzes Jahr von dir getrennt sein."

„Es… tut mir Leid, aber…" Remus räusperte sich und drückte die Wirbelsäule durch, um sich gerade hinzusetzen. „Albus hat mir heute den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeboten."

Dora klatschte einmal in die Hände und strahlte Remus an. „Das ist doch toll, Remus!", rief sie und sprang auf. Sie lehnte sich über den Tisch und drückte ihn einmal fest, während Remus ihr eher unbeholfen aufs Schulterblatt klopfte. Mit einem Plumpsen ließ Dora sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen und hatte wahrscheinlich Glück, das nichts auf dem Tisch stand, das sie hätte umwerfen können.

Remus fand das nicht so toll. Dora war jung und eine solange Zeit voneinander getrennt… Das würde nicht gut gehen. Dafür waren sie zu kurz zusammen und Dora hatte ohnehin etwas Besseres verdient. Jemanden mit dem sie Spaß haben konnte. Spaß in Rumänien. Nach der Arbeit. Er wollte seinen Kopf nicht endlos lange in einen Kamin stecken und das dann vorher auch noch anmelden und Dora wohl erstrecht nicht. Vielleicht würde sie dort ja jemanden finden, der besser zu ihr passte… Jedenfalls wollte er ihr da nicht im Weg stehen.

„Ja, ist es…", sagte er und seufzte. „Dora, vielleicht… ist es besser, wenn wir das mit uns für eine Weile aufs Eis legen." Er traute sich nicht ihre Reaktion nicht nur Anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruck, sondern auch der Haarfarbe zu sehen und musterte weiter interessiert die Blümchentischdecke.

„Jetzt fängst du aber nicht wieder damit an, oder Remus?", wollte Dora wissen. Ihr Tonfall war schwer enttäuscht und Remus schloss für einen längeren Moment die Augen.

„Ich will dir nicht im Weg stehen…", sagte er leise, aber mit fester Stimme.

„Tust du nicht.", sagte Dora schnell. „Das wird auch so funktionieren, also…"

„Du sollst dich nicht so festlegen.", sagte Remus. „Es ist eine lange Zeit, wir sind noch nicht solange zusammen und du bist jung."

„Bitte, gut.", sagte Dora und Remus schaute jetzt doch etwas verblüfft hoch. Ganz normal schaute sie ihn an und lächelte jetzt leicht, bevor sie eine Hand ausstreckte, um ihm über die Wange zu streicheln. „Aber wenn ich wiederkomme, dann fangen wir eine richtige Beziehung an. Ohne plötzliche neue Gründe, warum es nicht klappen sollte. Ich muss mich eh auf meinen Job konzentrieren."

Remus senkte den Blick wieder. „Jaah, ich denke, so ist es das Beste.", sagte er.

„Aber ich werde dir schreiben.", sagte Dora.

Remus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Klammer dich nicht fest. Hab Spaß und wenn du wieder kommst, dann schauen wir weiter.", sagte er und nickte zum Abschluss.


	2. Alles wie immer

**Alles wie immer**

Wie an jedem ersten September gab es einen wahren Menschenauflauf auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾.

Viele Eltern verabschiedeten ihre Kinder unter Tränen in ein neues Schuljahr und gaben ihnen noch einige Ratschläge mit auf dem Weg.

Ein Siebtklässer mit rundem Gesicht lief verzweifelt umher.

„Trevor wo bist du? Trevor?" rief er ständig und blickte sich dabei gehetzt um. Eine Gruppe von Slytherin fing lauthals an zu lachen, als der Junge nun auch noch begann seine Reisetasche zu öffnen und darin nach seiner Kröte fahndete.

Die rote Dampflok wartete bereits auf ihre Fahrgäste. Die ersten Zauberer und Hexen in Ausbildung stiegen ein um sich die besten Abteile zu sichern. Es herrschte eine enorme Geräuschkulisse und so mancher konnte sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstehen.

Es war ein typischer erster September wie ihn jeder Hogwartsschüler schon einmal erlebt hatte.

Vor dem letzten Wagon verdrehte gerade ein weißblonder, in edle Stoffe gekleideter Junge genervt die Augen.

„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Mutter" fauchte er so leise wie möglich, damit ja kein Umstehender etwas von der Diskussion mitbekommen konnte.

„Aber Draco mein Liebling" seufzte Narzissa Malfoy und warf ihrem Mann einen hilflosen Blick zu.

Draco spürte die väterliche Hand, die fest auf seiner Schulter abgelegt wurde und sah Lucius direkt in die Augen. Dieser musste nicht einmal den Mund öffnen um seinen Sohn dazu veranlassen den Kopf zu senken und den dreckigen Betonboden zu mustern.

„Ich schreibe euch wie gewohnt jeden Tag" erklärte Draco und hoffte dass dieses Thema nun abgeschlossen war. Gegen diese Übermacht konnte er sich nicht durchsetzen, da zählte es auch nicht, dass er bereits 17 Jahre alt war und somit als volljährig galt. Seine Eltern würden ihn wohl immer behandeln als wäre er nicht einmal fähig sich die Schuhe selbst zu binden.

„Du musst los" sagte Lucius mit einem gelangweilten Tonfall, als er erkannte wie schnell sich der Bahnsteig nun leerte. Inzwischen war es vier Minuten vor elf. Draco ließ sich von Narzissa noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange drücken und verabschiedete sich förmlich per Handschlag von seinem Vater. Dann griff er nach dem mit Leder eingeschlagenen Griff seines Schrankkoffers und zog diesen mit einem rumpelnden Geräusch von dannen.

Gerade eben so schaffte er es ihn die wenigen Stufen in den Zug zu hieven. Er hatte die Hauselfen wohl doch zu viel einpacken lassen. In Gedanken zählte er alle Kleidungsstücke auf, die er mitnehmen hatte wollen und wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass es nur das Notwendigste gewesen war. Er brauchte nun mal elf verschiedene Schuluniformen, drei Festtagsanzüge, von seinen Quidditchsachen, der Unmenge an Socken und dem ganzen Krimskrams, den er dringend für die tägliche Körperpflege benötigte ganz zu schweigen.

Mit Freude beobachtete Draco wie bei dem ächzenden Laut, den sein Koffer beim Abstellen erzeugte, die umherschwirrenden Schüler sich zu ihm umdrehten und bei seinem Anblick einige Zweitklässer in ihre Abteile verschwanden und angsterfüllt um die Ecke lugten um festzustellen ob er noch in der Nähe lief er den Gang entlang und fand schon nach der zweiten Schiebetüre seine Jahrgangskollegen, die wie selbstverständlich einen Platz für ihn frei gehalten hatten.

„Schön dich zu sehen" flötete sofort Pansy und spielte die gesamte Zeit mit ihrem Zeigefinger in den schwarzen Haaren. „Wie war dein Sommer?" erkundigte sie sich weiter.

„Gut" antwortete Draco knapp und ließ sich auf den einzigen freien Platz nieder, der zu seinem Gefallen direkt am Fenster lag.

„Willst du dein Gepäck da stehen lassen?" grunzte Vincent. Seine Beinfreiheit war durch dieses Monstrum von Koffer gewaltig eingeschrä zog fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Crabbe, muss ich dich eigentlich jedes Jahr aufs Neue einlernen? Du hebst ihn da hoch" Er zeigte auf die Ablage oberhalb ihrer Kö kicherte unpassend und schmachtete Draco von dem weitentferntesten Sitz in der Kabine war dabei es sich etwas gemütlicher zu machen. Den rechten Fuß setzte er auf den in die Wand eingebauten Mülleimer und legte dann den Unterarm auf seinem angezogenen Knie ab. Mit verschränkten Armen stierte er aus dem Fenster auf die Stelle, an der er mit Mutter und Vater gestanden hatte.

„Musst du nicht ins Vertrauensschülerabteil?" quiekte Goyle in einem unnatürlich hohen Tonfall. Als Draco sich zu ihm wandte spiegelte sich plötzlich das wohlbekannte arrogante, malfoysche Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.„Tut das weh?" fragte er gespielt mitleidig. Es standen Tränen in den Augen des fleischklopsigen Slytherin.

„Nimm das da weg" schimpfte Goyle aufgebracht. Vincent kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und verstand überhaupt stand auf und tippte Crabbe fest auf seinen Oberarm, da sie seine Schulter nicht erreichen konnte. Dieser blickte zu ihr herunter als wäre sie nicht mehr als ein kleiner Gnom, ihre Berührung spürte er wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht.

„Du hast Dracos Gepäck auf seinem Schuh abgestellt" gluckste sie vergnügt. Hinter Vincents Stirn rotierten die Zahnräder nur so und Draco hätte darauf schwören können, dass man hören konnte wie es in seinem Oberstübchen arbeitete.

„Achso" sagte Crabbe als der Knut gefallen war und hob den Schrankkoffer nun endlich auf die Ablage. „'Tschuldigung"Jaulend sprang Gregory auf und boxte seinem Freund in die Magengegend, was mit einem „Uff" quittiert wurde. „Du Troll" fluchte er und Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Goyle konnte nicht mehr richtig auftreten. Schon allein dieses Bild war es wert gewesen, dass er seinen Koffer überpacken ließ.

„Wir müssen los" meinte Pansy nun und schob die Abteiltür auf „Die Vertrauensschülerversammlung beginnt gleich" Sie blinzelte ihn verliebt an.

Draco machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung „Richte mir aus um was es ging. Ich habe keine Lust" Die Enttäuschung war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch Draco kümmerte es nicht im Geringsten ob sie lieber mit ihm gegangen wäre oder nicht. Knallend drückte sie die Tür wieder zu und ihre Schritte hallten noch eine ganze Weile nach. Zabini und Nott, die sich ebenfalls im Abteil befanden tauschten Blicke miteinander aus. Es war wirklich alles wie immer. Goyle und Crabbe setzten sich wieder und Draco spürte wie er ein Stückchen tiefer in seinen Sitz rutschte. Gemeinsam hatten die zwei das Gewicht eines jungen Killerwals und daher gab der Untergrund in der Reihe ein wenig nach.

Draco riss sich nun von seiner Aussicht los. Er zog das rechte Knie weiter an und bettete sein Kinn darauf, während er sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Aus seinen grauen Augen heraus fixierte er die Insassen. Endlich setzt sich der Zug in Bewegung, es ruckelte ein wenig bei der Anfahrt, doch die Jungen störte das nicht. Jetzt wo Parkinson verschwunden war entstanden auch Gespräche.

Theodore kaute mit seinen Hasenzähnen auf der Unterlippe herum. „Die wirst du nie los" sagte er.

„Parkinson ist doch selbst Schuld, wenn sie glaubt ich möchte wieder mit ihr zusammen sein" entgegnete Draco und lehnte sich zurück. „Nur weil ich in der Sechsten ein paar Tage erlaubt habe meine Nähe genießen zu dürfen" Er lächelte hämisch und seine beiden Bodyguards ließen etwas das annähernd klang wie ein Lachen verlauten. Eigentlich erinnerte es eher an eine Mischung von Schwein und Affe, aber darauf würde sie wohl niemand hinweisen.

Schulterzuckend meinte Nott: „Die wird sich schon irgendwann mal einkriegen" Draco schwieg sich aus, nach dieser Diskussion stand ihm der Sinn wirklich nicht.

„Was habt ihr in den Ferien gemacht?" klingte sich jetzt auch Blaise in die Konversation murmelte etwas von Urlaub in Frankreich und einem Stahlgestell, das Muggel in der Hauptstadt aufgestellt hatten, von dem er aber den Namen vergessen hatte.

„Ei-fel-turm, du Depp" murrte Draco und zog jede einzelne Silbe dermaßen lang, dass Gregory sie gar nicht zusammenfügen konnte. Stattdessen nickte er. Seine Intelligenz erinnerte tatsächlich ein wenig an eine Tütensuppe.

„Vater hat mir einen neuen Besen gekauft" fing Draco ein weit besseres Gesprächsthema an. Seine Augen funkelten auf, als er begann über seinem Lieblingssport zu referieren.„Den Nimbus 3000" erklärte er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.

„Ist der nicht schlechter als der Feuerblitz?" fragte Vincent und schüttelte seinen Kopf, so dass sein nicht sonderlich moderner Puddingschüsselhaarschnitt aus den Fugen geriet.

„Du bist noch vertrottelter als Goyle" stellte Draco mit scharfem Ton fest. Worauf Crabbe ein „Oi" ausstieß, sich aber nicht traute weiterhin Widerworte zu geben.

„Die Nimbus Racing Broom Company wird mit diesem Rennbesen die Marktführung abermals übernehmen. Es ist der beste Besen den es je gab. Hat einen aerodynamischen Stil und sie haben jedes Manko beseitigt, das es hätte geben können" führte Draco aus und lächelte dabei wie ein Baby, das einen neues Kuscheltier geschenkt bekommen und Goyle nickten eifrig und Draco erkannte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten wovon er sprach. Draco schnaubte. „Von 0 auf 200 in 0,5 Sekunden und er ist wetterfest. Das bedeutet er erträgt Wind bis zur Stärke fünf ohne aus der Bahn geworfen zu werden"

„Toll" pflichteten ihm die beiden Gorillas bei und Nott konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. Malfoy hörte sich doch zu gerne selbst reden.

„Der Stil ist aus Zypressenholz" berichtete Draco weiter und war eigentlich der Meinung, dass die beiden das verstehen mussten. Doch Crabbe und Goyle nickten einfach weiter.„Eure Väter haben was miteinander" erläuterte Draco weiter und sie nickten immer noch. Blaise und Theodore begannen nun endgültig zu lachen.

„Ihr seid hohl. Noch schlimmer als Hagrid" schimpfte Draco. Ihm wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass ihm überhaupt nicht zugehört wurde. Seine Gesprächspartner nickten stü schob Draco sein Unterkiffer hervor und stand auf. Ähnlich wie Pansy zuvor schritt er durch das Abteil und schob die Tür ebenso geräuschvoll zu. Durch die Glasfenster oberhalb der Schiebtür erspähte er, dass die beiden weiterhin dieselbe Kopfbewegung ständig wiederholten.

Warum konnte ihm nicht endlich jemand richtig zuhören? Er war Draco Malfoy, er hatte es verdient, dass man seinen Worten lauschte. Grimmig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. Ein Grüppchen mit Hufflepuffmädchen drückte sich an ihm vorbei. Schade dass die Schule noch nicht offiziell begonnen hätte, er verspürte große Lust ihnen Strafarbeiten aufzudrü sollte er doch bei dem Treffen der Vertrauensschüler vorbei schauen? Aber dann würde er Granger und das Wiesel ertragen müssen und das war nun wirklich keine gute Option. In diesem Zug musste es doch jemanden geben, den er mit seinem neuen Besen beeindrucken konnte. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen machte er sich auf die Suche.

Zu seiner Missgunst traf er natürlich bereits nach nur wenigen Minuten auf Potter! Heute blieb ihm aber auch nichts erspart. Der verhasste Zauberlehrling wurde von der Schwester des Wiesels an eine Wand gedrückt und sie knutschten. Draco wurde übel. Wie konnte nur jemand freiwillig dieses Narbengesicht küssen. Den bitteren Geschmack in seiner Mundhöhle versuchte er zu ignorieren.

„Potter ich würde aufpassen" sagte er gereizt „Die will dich nur wegen deinem Gold"

Harry blitzte ihn durch seine runden Brillengläser hindurch an. „Klappe Malfoy" zischte er zurück und seine Freundin drehte sich zu dem Störenfried um, wobei ihre feuerroten Haare durch die Luft wirbelten.

Draco trat auf sie zu „Kann sich nicht mal was zum Anziehen leisten" spottete er und lehnte sich dann an die Holzwand. Ginnys Gesichtfarbe wurde auf der Stelle ampelrot, was einen unschönen Kontrast zu ihrer Haarfarbe ergab. Sie trug tatsächlich einen abgetragenen Pullover, den vor ihr drei ältere Weasley-Kinder aufgetragen hatten. Dies wurde besonders durch die Flicken, die das Kleidungsstück aufwies, deutlich.

„Was streifst du hier so allein herum, Malfoy?" sagte sie bedrohlich.

„Hast dir wohl mit all deinem stinkenden Geld keine Freunde leisten können" holte Harry zum Gegenschlag aus. Dann wandte er seinen Blick nach links und rechts. „Nicht mal deine Beschützer sind bei dir"

Draco seufzte theatralisch. „Das hat mich jetzt aber tief getroffen" meinte er und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass tatsächlich ein Fünkchen Wahrheit in den Worten steckte. Um sie herum hatte sich bereits eine kleine Traube Schaulustiger gebildet und beobachtete das Geschehen zwischen den Erzfeinden. Draco drehte auf dem Absatz um und sofort sprangen die Zuschauer auseinander und versuchten beschäftigt auszusehen. Sich mit Malfoy anzulegen hatte noch nie jemanden einen Vorteil gebracht. Mit schnellen Schritten lief Draco zurück in sein Abteil, wo er sich unter den Blicken seiner Kameraden wieder auf seinen Platz fallen ließ.

„Was'n los?" fragte Goyle und runzelte die niedrige Stirn.

„Potter" fluchte Draco und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster, an dem die Landschaft in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit vorbeizog, die vorbeihuschenden Bäume waren nur noch als grüne Kleckse wahrzunehmen.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Schiebetür abermals und Pansy kam zurück zu ihren Mitschülern und ihrem Angebeteten.„Draaaaay?" fragte sie honigsüß und streifte sich die Falten aus ihrem Rock. Woher diese kamen blieb unbekannt. „Weißt du schon was du am ersten Hogsmeadewochenende machen willst?"

Draco konnte sich selbst in der Fensterspiegelung die Augen verdrehen sehen. „Nein, aber egal was ich vorhabe, es wird sicher parkinsonfrei sein" fauchte er. Die anderen kommentierten diese Aussage mit dröhnendem Gelächter. Er konnte hören wie die Schiebetür mit einem gewalttätigen Ruck geschlossen wurde. Das Glas oberhalb der Tür klirrte gefährlich und Draco konnte nicht anders als für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zusammenzuzucken.

Es war wirklich alles wie immer.


	3. Alte Zeiten

**Alte**** Zeiten**

Es war genauso, wie Remus es in Erinnerung hatte. Die Halle mit den vier langen Tischen und den schwebenden Kerzen, die ihre Kreise über die Köpfe der Schüler zogen. Die Decke zeigte den klaren Abendhimmel und schon die ersten Sterne, die sich aufs Firmament trauten. Die Geräuschkulisse von den aufgeregten Schülern, die sich immer noch Geschichten aus ihren Ferien erzählten war wunderbar und ließ Remus einen Moment die Augen schließen. Die Gespräche am Lehrertisch waren dagegen schon längst verstummt, als Minerva mit den Erstklässlern angekommen war und jetzt ihren Rock raffte um den kleinen Treppenabsatz zum Lehrerpult gefahrlos hochzusteigen. Sie stellte sich ein kleines Stück hinter den Direktor, der sich schon an sein Rednerpult gestellt hatte und alle seine Schüler anstrahlte, als würde er sie das allererste Mal sehen.

Albus begrüßte seine Schüler und ließ dann den Hut und Minerva ihre Arbeit machen, die er sich von seinem Platz aus nur zu gerne ansah. Mit einem jungenhaften Lächeln, das man zwischen den weißen Barthaaren nur erahnen konnte, klatschte er für jeden Schüler ehrlich und laut, egal in welches Haus er oder sie kam.

Remus ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen und blieb am Gryffindortisch hängen. So viele Jahre war es her, das er sich dort zwischen James Potter und Lily Evans gedrängt hatte. Niemals hätte jemand gedacht, das ausgerechnet die Beiden einmal heiraten würden, ja. Und jetzt saß ihr Sohn an genau demselben Platz neben einem Mädchen, das aus weiter Ferne Lily ziemlich ähnlich sah. Die feine Nuance die ihre roten Haare heller waren als Lilys, fiel bei dem Kerzenschein kaum auf. Sie leuchteten wie flüssiges Kupfer und Harry neben ihr konnte einfach nicht den Blick von seiner Freundin nehmen. Nur einen kurzen Moment hatte Remus die Gelegenheit in die glänzenden grünen Augen zu schauen, die er selbst auf diese Entfernung ohne Mühe erkennen konnte. Obwohl er mit dem zunehmenden Alter doch schon manchmal merkte, das seine Sehkraft arg nachließ.

Harry winkte kurz und klatschte bei jedem neuen Gryffindor wie sein Vater es getan hätte. Stolz auf sein Haus und auf jedes neues Mitglied. Kein besseres Geburtstagsgeschenk hatte es für den siebzehnjährigen geben können, hatte er Remus geschrieben, als er die Neuigkeiten erfahren hatte. Und das, wo sein Geburtstag da schon lange vorbei gewesen war. Aber Remus hatte sich unheimlich darüber gefreut, das Harry es so schön gefunden hatte, seinen Lieblingslehrer in seinem UTZ-Jahr zu haben. Gleichzeitig sein letztes Jahr und Remus war sich sicher, das Harry ein ‚Ohnegleichen' mit Auszeichnung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen würde. Selbst neben seiner Tätigkeit als Quidditch-Kapitän von Gryffindor. Wie sein Vater, ja…

Das übliche Geplänkel von Ron und Hermine gegenüber von Harry und Ginny drang auch gerne mal über den schallenden Applaus hinweg zu Remus scharfen Ohren herüber. Alles so wie als er das letzte Mal in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Ob die Beiden wohl jemals etwas in ihrer Beziehung veränderten? Fast erinnerten sie Remus ein wenig an James und Lily. Fast…

Hermines Haare immer noch lockig und so buschig, das man Rons roten Haarschopf neben ihr gar nicht erkennen konnte. Der lehnte sich ein Stück vor und winkte Remus grinsend, bis Hermine ihm an Umhang wieder zurück zog. Sofort verfielen die Beiden wieder in ein Streitgespräch, das Harry die Augen verdrehen ließ. Das hatte Harry eindeutig von seiner Mutter geerbt. Remus konnte sich daran erinnern, das James sich dabei mit beiden Händen durch die wirren Haare gefahren wäre, aber vielleicht hielt Harry auch einfach lieber weiter Ginnys Hand.

Im Grunde, und Remus bedauerte das wirklich sehr, kannte er Harry kaum. Sie hatten sich Beide nie um wirklich viel Kontakt bemüht. Durch Sirius waren sie enger aneinander gebunden gewesen, aber nach seinem Tod hatte Remus kaum noch etwas von Harry gehört. Und er wollte ihn nicht nerven. Harry war jung und wollte nicht von einem armen, alten Schlucker belästigt werden. Remus hielt das Harry nicht vor. Er sollte sein Glück genießen und Remus gönnte es ihm vom ganzen Herzen.

„Willkommen, noch einmal!", rief Dumbledore, als alle neuen Erstklässler verteilt waren. „Herzlich Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts und natürlich auch ein erstes Mal." Strahlend ließ er den Blick über die vier Tische schweifen. „Vor dem Festessen habe ich wie immer einige Ankündigungen bekannt zu geben. Wie einige von euch schon bemerkt haben, hat sich Professor Lupin wieder dazu bereit erklärt, die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen."

Remus grinste schüchtern und hob eine Hand um zu winken, als er tosenden Beifall, besonders aus den oberen Stufen, bekam. Vereinzelt war ein „Wir haben Sie vermisst!" oder „Endlich wieder richtiger Unterricht!" zu hören. Nichts hätte Remus mehr freuen können und da lenkte ihn dieses schlecht imitierte Heulen vom Slytherintisch auch gar nicht so sehr ab. Er drehte den Kopf leicht und bekam gleich noch einmal ein diesmal besseres „Awooo!" von Draco Malfoy zu hören.

Das wurde wiederum von den Gryffindors und auch einigen Hufflepuffs mit lauten Buhrufen geahndet, die Malfoy aber überhaupt nicht aus dem Konzept brachten, so wie er sich in dem tosenden Beifall seiner Hauskameraden suhlte. Arrogant reckte er das Kinn und schien kurz davor sich selbst auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

Remus seufzte. Alles beim Alten und anscheinend schienen seine Schüler nicht gerade erwachsener geworden zu sein, auch wenn sie so aussahen. Die Staturen hatten sich verändert und viele waren gewaltig in die Höhe geschossen. Hier und da ein Bart in einem Gesicht, das er noch mit gehöriger Akne in Erinnerung hatte.

Malfoy mal ausgenommen. Er sah noch ziemlich genau so aus, wie Remus ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Besonders mit diesem typischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Nicht der Ansatz von Bartstoppeln, genauso wenig von irgendwelchen Hautunreinheiten. Das seidige Blondhaar legte sich vor seine grauen Augen, als er den Kopf zum Lehrerpult drehte und Remus einen abfälligen Blick schenkte. Remus konnte den Blick förmlich von einem Flicken seiner Robe auf den anderen wandern fühlen.

„Ich darf euch versichern, das es niemand Besseren für diese Stelle gibt und wir dürfen darauf hoffen, das Professor Lupin diesmal länger bleibt.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, als wären seine Schüler nicht kurz davor sich buntgemischte Flüche an die Köpfe zu werfen. Besonders in Richtung der blasierten Malfoy'schen Fresse… Oh… Remus schallt sicher selbst für diesen gedanklichen Ausrutscher. Zu amüsant die Erinnerung an Vertrauensschüler Lucius, den sie des Öfteren an den Rande des Wahnsinns getrieben hatten, mit ihren Streichen.

„Desweiteren bittet Mr. Filch darum, das ich euch die Mitteilung gebe, das die Verwendung von Minimuffs als Wurfgeschosse nur noch im Freien erlaubt ist.", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich persönlich möchte darum bitten, die armen Dinger doch einfach zu knuddeln und nicht zu werfen." Er räusperte sich. „Nun, ich denke, das war es und nun…" Er klatschte in die Hände. „…lasst das Festmahl beginnen!"

Von ganz allein füllten sich die Teller und Remus sog den Geruch der saftigen Hähnchenfilets direkt vor ihm ein. Ah, schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so gut gegessen wie in Hogwarts. Da machte es ihm auch überhaupt nichts, das Snape neben ihm aussah, als müsse er direkt auf seinen Teller kotzen, weil Lupin zurückgekehrt war, ihm dadurch den immer noch begehrten Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste weg geschnappt hatte und auch noch die Frechheit besessen hatte, sich direkt neben ihn zu setzen.

Ach, der gute alte Schniefelus. Hatte sich ebenfalls nicht im Geringsten verändert. Wenn also Alles so bleiben würde, dann würde er ein schönes Jahr in Hogwarts haben. Und vielleicht nicht nur eins…

„So, Lupin…", sprach Snape ihn tatsächlich an und Remus hätte fast seine Gabel fallen gelassen.

Er schnappte sich eine Serviette und tupfte sich den Mund ab, ehe er sich dem Professor für Zaubertränke zuwandte. „Severus?"

„Ich kann verstehen, das Sie seit Wochen nichts mehr gegessen haben, wo Ihre… Frau Sie doch zurück gelassen hat. Vollkommen überfällig meiner Meinung nach…", sagte Snape mit so schmieriger Stimme, das er nie auf seiner Zunge gehen sollte. Dann würde er nämlich schneller auf dem Boden liegen, als damals, als Sirius ihm während Wahrsagen die Schnürsenkel zusammen gebunden hatte.

„Nun, ich wurde nicht zurück gelassen und über Ihre Meinung in Liebesdingen reden wir lieber gar nicht erst.", sagte Remus sanft lächelnd. „Es wundert mich ohnehin, das Sie das Bedürfnis verspüren mir Ihr Innerstes auszuschütten, Severus."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue so hoch, das sie fast an seinem fettigen Haaransatz verschwand. Dass er sich immer noch nicht darum scherte, wie seine Haare aussahen wunderte Remus jetzt nicht wirklich. Snape mit gewaschenen Haaren? Wahrscheinlich dann auch noch eine Nasenverkleinerung. Nein, nein… Es sollte doch Alles beim Alten bleiben.

„Von meinem Innersten fangen wir gar nicht erst an.", raunte Snape und trank einen kräftigen Schluck Wein. Na, wenn er da morgen mal nicht verkatert in den Kerkern herum wanderte. Gegen den Mundgeruch würde sich nicht einmal ein Slytherin wehren können, der Snape freiwillig assistierte, um sich ein paar Hauspunkte dazu zu verdienen.

„Damit kann ich leben.", sagte Remus lächelnd und wollte sich wieder dem wirklich köstlichen Filet widmen, aber natürlich ließ Snape ihn nicht und stellte wohl extra laut sein Glas auf den Tisch, wodurch ein paar rote Spritzer auf seiner schwarzen Robe landeten. Nicht, das man sie besonders gut gesehen hätte, aber Remus wollte sich mit seinem geflickten Umhang, den er 1993 auch schon getragen hatte, nicht über Severus Modegeschmack beschweren.

„Der Direktor hat mich natürlich darum gebeten, Ihnen wieder Ihren Trank zu brauen und Sie können versichert sein, das ich Ihnen kein Gift untermische.", sagte Snape ölig.

Remus Augen weiteten sich und er warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu, während er an seinem Wasserglas nippte. „Da sorge ich mich gar nicht drum, Severus.", sagte er. „Ich vertraue da ganz auf Ihre Abneigung absichtlich einen Trank zu versauen."

„Ja, das können Sie beruhigt.", sagte Snape mit einem scheinheiligen Grinsen. „Aber glauben Sie ja nicht, ich würde Ihnen Schokoladengeschmack hineinmischen."

„Oh, Severus!" Albus lehnte sich zu Snape herüber und stellte ihm einen Becher vor die Nase, den der Hakennasige Professor wie Müll musterte. „Kennen Sie Vanille-Mocca? Ich habe das Rezept extra besorgt. Es hat meine ganzen Legilimentik-Fähigkeiten in Anspruch genommen. Nicht wahr, Remus?"

Remus gluckste. Na ja, wenn man das unschuldige Lächeln eines alten Zauberers als Legilimentik bezeichnen wollte, dann wäre das durchaus drin.

Snape starrte eine Weile missmutig auf das schaumige Getränk und ignorierte es dann vollkommen, was Dumbledore aber auch nicht großartig zu stören schien.

„Möchtest du auch einen, Remus? Es ist köstlich. Das reinste Ambrosia.", sagte Dumbledore, der schon Hagrid mit einer riesigen Ausgabe seines neuen Lieblingsgetränks versorgt hatte. Der verteilte munter den Schaum in seinem krausigen Vollbart und brachte damit einige Schüler aus Ravenclaw zum brüllenden Lachen.

„Danke, Albus.", sagte Remus und nahm das Getränk entgegen um dann glücklich lächelnd daran zu nippen. Er war wieder hier. Er war wirklich wieder hier und durfte unterrichten. Das Klirren des Bestecks und der Teller war Musik in seinen Ohren. Plus die nicht leiser werdende Geräuschkulisse, die nur bestätigte, das kaum einer der Schüler vorhatte mit geschlossenem Mund zu essen.

Aber sie waren Kinder und Remus liebte fröhliche Kinder…


	4. Annäherungsversuche

**A****nnäherungsversuche**

Das Licht der grünlichen Kugellampen spiegelte sich an den rohen Steinwänden des lang gezogenen Verlieses wieder, das den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin darstellte. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich bereits in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgezogen und tankten Kraft für den kommenden Tag.

Draco saß breitbeinig auf seinem Stammplatz, nahe an dem kunstvoll verzierten Kamin und genoss die angenehme Wärme des prasselnden Feuers.

Er hätte nicht behaupten können, dass er Hogwarts vermisst hatte, höchstens die Quidditchspiele und vielleicht noch seine treuergebenen Speichellecker, aber ansonsten hielt ihn nichts an der Schule, die von einem senilen, alten, Süßigkeiten-süchtigen Dumbledore geleitet wurde.

Neben ihm hatte ein bulliger Kerl, mit verstrubbelten, dunkelbraunen Haaren Platz genommen, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen Siebtklässlern seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag längst gefeiert hatte.

Connor Urquhart besuchte den Abschlussjahrgang ein zweites Mal, da er aufgrund seiner mangelnden Auffassungsgabe keinen einzigen UTZ bestanden hatte. Dies wäre sogar eine herausragende Leistung für einen Demiguise gewesen, denn zumindest einen UTZ würden sogar Crabbe und Goyle schaffen und die beiden waren schließlich schon froh darüber wenn sie es bei zwei von fünf Versuchen zu Stande brachten ihre Vornamen fehlerlos zu buchstabieren.

Mit der Nachricht, dass Urquhart die Klasse wiederholen würde war in den Sommerferien Dracos größter Wunsch wie eine hauchzarte, farbig-schillernde Seifenblase zerplatzt. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet der neue Quidditchkapitän seines Hauses zu werden und hätte alles in seiner Macht stehende unternommen um dieses Jahr wohlverdient, oder auch mit kleinen Tricks, den Pokal zu gewinnen und ihn natürlich vor allem diesen ekligen Gryffindors zu präsentieren.

Doch nun musste er wieder die Hände in den Schoß legen und abwarten, was andere über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden. Angespannt grummelte er vor sich hin. Nichts hasste er mehr als Entscheidungen, die ohne Absprache mit ihm, den einzig wahren vorzeigbaren Slytherin, gefällt wurden.

Hätte Connor doch nur das Maul aufbekommen! Draco hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt um ihn durch diese überflüssige Prüfung zu helfen, nur um seinem Ziel einen großen Schritt näher zukommen.

Ganz nebenbei wurden die UTZe überschätzt, fand Draco. Sein Vater hatte ihm wochenlang in den Ohren gelegen, dass er sich anstrengen musste um passable Noten zu erlangen.

Wozu denn? Er hatte doch genug Gold und in Ausbildung würde er auch nicht gehen. Lucius würde ihn sowieso in die Familiengeschäfte mit einbeziehen, so wie Abraxas, Dracos verstorbener Großvater, vor Jahrzehnten seinen einzigen Sohn in die hohe Kunst der Vermögensvermehrung eingeweiht hatte und dessen Vater zuvor ihn. Es war ein ewiger Kreislauf, der wohl nie unterbrochen werden würde. Wozu also wie besessen auf gute Noten eifern? Damit man ihn nachher mit dieser Granger verglich? Nein! Nie ihm Leben!

Draco blickte auf als Pansy nun von der Rundführung der Erstklässler zurückkam und sich auf die lederne Sofalehne setzte, so dass sie nur noch wenige Millimeter von ihrem über Alles geliebten Draaaaaay entfernt war. Draco ignorierte sie so gut wie möglich, obwohl ihre Hand ständig die seine streifte.

Ihnen gegenüber führten die Greengrass-Schwestern eine angeregte Diskussion über Mädchenprobleme, wie etwa die vorgegebene Rocklänge der Schuluniform. Theodore und Blaise spielten am Tisch nebenan eine Runde Zaubererschach, die Zabini haushoch zu verlieren schien, denn Draco zählte schon den sechsten weißen Bauern, der unter Protestschreien vom schwarzen Läufer brutal niedergemetzelt wurde.

„Wie ist eigentlich Professor Lupin so?" fragte Astoria plötzlich in die Stille und zwinkerte Draco eindeutig zu, was Pansy dazu veranlasste ihm den Nacken zu kraulen.

Er ließ sie gewähren, achtete aber nicht weiter auf diese Zärtlichkeiten. Wer konnte schon ahnen wann er das nächste Mal Lust auf ein kleines Abenteuer hatte? Da war es gut, dass Parkinson die Streiterei im Zug, wie viele andere Meinungsverschiedenheiten auch, bereits aus ihrem Gedächtnis verdrängt hatte.

Astoria zog einen wunderhübschen Schmollmund und fixierte weiterhin Draco als wäre nur er dazu fähig ihr eine Antwort auf ihre Frage geben.

Schleppend erklärte er: „Wenn mein Vater wüsste, dass die den Werwolf in die Lehrerschaft holen, würde er dem Zitronendropsfresser auf den Bart steigen"

Die drei Mädchen begannen zu lachen, während Connor sich eher unbeholfen an der Schläfe kratzte, als könnte er die zwei Komponenten, Lupin und Werwolf, nicht zusammenfügen.

Draco erkannte zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung wie gut sich die Viertklässlerin, Astoria Greengrass, seit ihrem letzten Treffen im vorherigen Schuljahr gemacht hatte.

Ihre lockige blonde Mähne, die nur einige Nuancen dunkler als seine eigenen seidig glatten Haare waren, trug sie nun zu einem schicken Bubikopf, so dass die letzten Spitzen gerade noch ihr Kinn erreichen konnten. Draco gefiel dies außergewöhnlich gut. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht mit Make-up zugekleistert hatte wie andere. Ihre Figur war eher knabenhaft, aber wen störte das schon? In diesem Moment beschloss Draco, dass er in den nächsten Tagen einmal austesten würde, wie weit er bei ihr gehen konnte. Einen Ersatz für Pansy zu haben, wäre sicherlich nicht das Schlimmste was ihm passieren konnte. Mit gewohnter Lässigkeit erwiderte er nun Astorias Blick intensiv, was diese dazu brachte ihm ein verliebtes Lächeln zu schenken und damit ihre strahlendweißen Zähne offenbarte.

Da würde er wohl leichtes Spiel haben. Insgeheim freute er sich schon drauf.

„Habt ihr seinen Mantel gesehen?" fragte Daphne naserümpfend, schlug die Beine damenhaft übereinander und setzte sich aufrecht.

„Der Flickenteppich war 1980 der letzte Schrei" bestätigte Draco sie abfällig und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Seitdem hat ihm niemand einen neuen Umhang verkauft. Wer will schon mit einer solchen Kreatur in Verbindung gebracht werden?"

Die Umsitzenden nickten zustimmend.

„Wie ist er denn als Lehrer?" wollte Astoria wissen und hing Malfoy bei jedem Wort, das er sprach an den Lippen.

„Wie soll der schon sein? Der ist gefährlich, nirgends anderes würden sie Werwölfe auf Schüler loslassen. Er hat sogar Samantha Woolworth aus Ravenclaw angefallen, als er noch unterrichtete" informierte er sie trocken.

Die Schwestern schlugen sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mündern zusammen.

„Deswegen ist sie ständig krank" flüstere Daphne, die ihm diese Aussage abkaufte, denn was Draco Malfoy sagte stimmte immer.

„Woher weißt du denn das?" fragte Astoria atemlos und schenkte ihm einen filmreifen Augenaufschlag bevor sie ihn mit ihren dunkelblauen Kulleraugen anfunkelte.

„Ach, ich habe meine Quellen" erklärte Draco großmäulig. In Wirklichkeit hatte er sich diese Behauptung gerade ausgedacht und da passte die arme Samantha, die seit Jahren unter Kreislaufproblemen litt, perfekt.

Astoria schenkte ihm einen anerkennenden Blick, während Pansy dazu überging ihm die Schultern zu massieren um demonstrativ zu verdeutlichen, dass sie die Frau an Dracos Seite war.

„Ein bisschen fester. Ich bin fürchterlich angespannt " murmelte Draco, als Pansy einen verspannten Muskelknoten entdeckte und genoss ihre Aufopferung sichtlich. Doch anstelle sich zu bedanken drehte er sich etwas nach rechts um sich weiterhin seiner neusten Auserkorenen zu widmen.

„Aber wie kann der Direktor ihn dann wieder hier einsetzen?" fragte die 14jährige ängstlich und blinzelte Draco, als könnte er sie vor den lauernden Gefahren in Lupins Unterricht beschützen.

„Dumbledore gehört in ein Altenheim und nicht nach Hogwarts. Vater hat gesagt, dass der Herr Rektor inzwischen an Demenz leidet. Daher wird der verschlagene Lupin die Situation ausgenutzt und sich selbst als Professor nominiert haben. Lupin täuscht mit seiner abgewetzten Erscheinung nur über seinen bösartigen Charakter hinweg" erläuterte Draco bierernst, faltete seine Hände um die Finger einmal durchzustrecken und seine Knöchelchen schmerzlos knacken zu lassen.

„Die Stelle ist doch verflucht, warum sollte er sie denn freiwillig wiederhaben wollen?" erkundigte Astoria naiv und Draco schnaubte, da dies doch nur allzu offensichtlich war.

„Potter" knurrte er.

Pansy erschrak und wäre beinahe von ihrer Lehne gefallen, doch konnte sie sich gerade noch an Draco festhalten. Ein knurrender Dray war nicht alltäglich und konnte einem zartbesaiteten Mädchen wie ihr ein gewisses Maß von Angst einjagen.

„Spinnst du?" fuhr Malfoy sie bedrohlich an und erahnte die halbmondförmigen Fingernägelabdrücke die sich sicher in seine blasse Haut gebohrt hatten. Stumm brachte sich Pansy zurück in ihre Ausgangsposition und knetete weiter an seiner Schulterpartie herum. Draco beachtete sie nicht weiter.

„Wegen Potter?" erkundigte sich Astoria verwirrt.

Nachdenklich strich sie sich durch die blonden Locken.

„Natürlich" deutete Draco auf „Gibt es ein Vakuum hinter deiner Stirn oder verstehst du es wirklich nicht? Potter ist sein Liebling und er will unbedingt bei ihm sein um ihn zu retten, wenn er sich mit seiner gryffindorschen Neugier in Gefahr bringt" referierte er verächtlich.

„Will ja niemand dass sich unser Goldjunge das Genick bricht" fügte er noch sarkastisch hinzu und stellte sich innerlich vor wie Potter von einem Klatscher in den Nacken getroffen wurde und leblos zu Boden fiel. Begeistert von diesem Gedanken begann er schwärmerisch zu grinsen.

„Wir gehen ins Bett" gebot nun Daphne ihrer Schwester, stand auf, verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und bedachte Draco mit einem zornigen Blick. Was ihr gerade nicht Recht war, konnte keiner der Beteiligten erahnen.

„Aber…" entgegnete Astoria und zog mit ihren roten, samtigen Lippen eine Schnute vom feinsten.

„Gute Nacht" verabschiedete sich Draco und ließ sich dazu hinreißen die Hand zum Gruß zu erheben, als Daphne die Jüngere am Handgelenk packte und das leise schimpfende Mädchen mit sich schleppte.

„Gute Nacht, Dray" rief Astoria noch schüchtern zurück und verschwand dann ungewollt zu den Schlafräumen.

„Endlich allein" wisperte Pansy ihm zu, was nicht stimmte, denn am Nachbartisch dirigierten Theodore und Blaise ebenso ihre Figuren hin und her wie zwanzig Minuten zuvor und neben ihnen saß immer noch Connor, der gerade seine Stimme wieder zurück gewann.

„Stimmt, Lupin ist ein Werwolf" murrte er, merklich stolz darauf, dass er diese Tatsache benennen konnte.

Draco und Pansy bemühten sich redlich die Kontenance zu bewahren und brachen schließlich doch jeder für sich in einen Lachkrampf aus.

„Das hast du gut erkannt" spottete Draco und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, während es der dunkelhaarigen Slytherin Lachtränen in die Augen trieb.

„Ist ja auch egal" meinte Connor beleidigt und presste die Zähne fest aufeinander. Zwar war ihm selbst bewusst, dass er nicht zu den hellsten Köpfen zählte, doch dass man ihn hier gerade auslachte hätte sogar ein Blinder erkannt.

„Draco sag mal" begann er nun ein völlig anderes Thema „Ich habe gehört du hast einen neuen Besen" trumpfte er nun mit dem einzigen Gebiet auf, in dem ihm niemand etwas vormachen konnte.

Begeistert nickte Draco, endlich würdigte jemand sein großartiges Flugobjekt. Mit einem Schubser entledigte er sich Pansys Gegenwart, die geräuschvoll auf dem harten Steinboden aufkam und sich mühsam aufrappelte.

„Draaaaaay" eröffnete sie abermals, doch der hatte bereits mit seinen Ausführungen begonnen:

„Den Nimbus 3000! Die Racing Broom Company wird mit diesem Rennbesen die Marktführung abermals übernehmen. Es ist der beste Besen den es je gab. Hat einen aerodynamischen Stil und sie haben jedes Manko beseitigt, das es hätte geben können. Von 0 auf 200 in 0,5 Sekunden und er ist wetterfest. Das bedeutet er erträgt Wind bis zur Stärke fünf ohne aus der Bahn geworfen zu werden" ratterte er den identischen Text hinunter, mit dem er heute Vormittag schon Crabbe und Goyle beglückt hatte.

Es wurde also doch noch ein angenehmer Abend, stellte er zufrieden fest.

* * *

Todmüde stocherte Draco in seinem morgendlichen Rührei herum. Er hatte keine zwei Stunden geschlafen. Die Unterhaltung über seinen Besen war zu interessant gewesen, als dass er sie hätte abbrechen können und dann musste er noch vor allen anderen im Badezimmer sein um seine Haare in Form zu bringen, dafür brauchte er nämlich immer eine kleine Ewigkeit und Zuschauer konnte er nicht gebrauchen.

Urquhart und er hatten vereinbart sich gleich heute nach dem Unterricht auf dem Feld zu treffen und den Nimbus 3000 Probe zu fliegen.

Es war ein milder Morgen und die verzauberte Decke der großen Halle zeigte eine zögerlich aufgehende Sonne an der nur vereinzelte Wolken vorbeizogen.

„Was ist heute eigentlich für ein Wochentag?" fragte Goyle, der neben Draco gerade seinen fünfzehnten Kirschmuffin schmatzend verdrückte.

„Dienstag" erwiderte Vincent grunzend und stopfte eine Unmenge an Pfannkuchen in seinen überdimensionalen Schlund.

Draco blickte auf seine Uhr und stellte verwundert fest, dass Crabbe über die Ferien die Wochentage auswendig gelernt haben musste. Es war wirklich Dienstag.

„Oh" machte Gregory und bespritze seinen neuen Stundenplan, den Professor Snape noch vor dem Frühstück mit dem dunkelroten Kirschsaft, den er sich einschenken wollte.

„Gleich in den ersten zwei Stunden Lupin" brummte er zerstreut und kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Du hast da was verwechselt" belehrte ihn Draco altklug und riss ihn das Papier aus den Händen. „Ihr beide habt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abgewählt"

Draco rollte mit den Augen und betrachtete sich die Tabelle auf der die Unterrichtsstunden verzeichnet waren.

„Es steht aber da" verteidigte sich Gregory und Draco nickte. Dieses Fach war tatsächlich auf die erste Doppelstunde des heutigen Tages gelegt worden.

„Ist das wirklich dein Stundenplan?" erkundigte sich Draco immer noch ungläubig und suchte rechts in der Ecke des Pergaments nach dem Namen des Eigentümers.

„Oiiiiii" zischte er als er seinen eigenen dort unter einem frischen Getränkefleck entziffern konnte.

„Der gehört mir" schimpfte er und regte sich als penibler Ordnungsfanatiker darüber auf, dass ausgerechnet sein Stundenplan unter diesem Idioten hatte leiden müssen.

„Dann hast du gleich das Vergnügen mit Lupin" ließ Goyle seinen wohl größten Geistesblitz für die nächsten Wochen verlauten.

„Habt ihr mitbekommen wie der mich gestern bei der Feier gemustert hat?" wollte Draco wütend wissen.

Futternd schüttelten die beiden Gorillas den Kopf und einer von ihnen verteilte mit Spucke getränkte Essensreste auf seinem Teller, was Malfoy mit hochgezogener Augenbraue hinnahm.

Draco öffnete den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen, besann sich schließlich eines Besseren und donnerte mit der Faust grob auf die Tischplatte. Das frisch gefüllte Glas von Goyle schwappte über und bekleckerte Dracos Finger.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gleich jetzt? Was hatte er denn verbrochen, dass ihm ausgerechnet sein mit Abstand schlechtestes Fach in den ersten Morgenstunden unter die Nase gerieben wurde?

Rabiat wanderte sein Blick hoch zum Lehrertisch. Lupin saß da oben und unterhielt sich mit Hagrid, der sich immer wieder unbeholfen durch den buschigen Vollbart strich, anscheinend klebte etwas vom Frühstück in den verfilzten Zotteln.

Das hatte dieser erbärmliche Professor doch absichtlich gemacht, der hatte seine Stunden nur so gelegt um Sankt Potter so früh wie möglich zu sehen und auch um ihn, Draco, zu quälen.

Na, dem würde er einen netten Einstieg ins neue Jahr gewähren.

Draco sprang auf und ging wutentbrannt zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen um den Werwolf den Schulanfang eben so zu vermiesen, wie er es bei ihm geschafft hatte.


	5. Außergewöhnlicher Unterricht

**Außergewöhnlicher Unterricht**

Remus legte seine alte Aktentasche auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich lächelnd auf das Pult. Gleich in den ersten beiden Stunden den UTZ-Kurs und viele waren das wirklich nicht. Aber das musste ja nicht schlecht sein, nein, vielleicht auch viel besser so.

Gleich in der ersten Reihe direkt vor ihm saßen Harry und Ron und grinsten ihn schon erwartungsvoll an. Ah, natürlich hatten die Beiden seinen Unterricht nicht vergessen. Es freute Remus immer so sehr, wenn er zu hören bekam, dass er ein guter Lehrer war. Hermine eine Reihe weiter rechts von Remus ausgesehen neben Padma Patil aus Ravenclaw.

Tatsächlich hatte er mit mehr Schülern aus Ravenclaw gerechnet, aber die beschäftigten sich wohl lieber mit Fächern, die sie in Zeiten, wo Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht besonders gefragt war, mehr gebrauchen konnten. Irgendwie machte das Remus arg traurig.

Dafür hatte er hier einen kleinen Haufen Gryffindors, sogar Neville Longbottom, was Remus sehr freute. Frank und Alice wären furchtbar stolz auf ihren Sohn gewesen. Dann ein paar der kanariengelben Roben und drei Slytherins hatten sich auch dazu herabgelassen.

Eine kleine Klasse, aber das gab eine weitaus intimere Atmosphäre.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Remus fröhlich seine Schüler. „Vorstellen muss ich mich nicht und ihr kennt mich auch noch alle." Außerordentlich freundlich von Dumbledore, das er eine Klasse, die Remus von den Namen noch recht gut kannte, in die erste Stunde legte.

„Die UTZe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erfordern eure volle Aufmerksamkeit, aber das gilt natürlich für all die Kurse, die ihr gewählt haben." Remus räusperte sich. „Gut, das werdet ihr noch oft genug hören und damit ihr in etwa wisst, was auf euch zu kommt, müsst ihr einfach nur mal euer Buch durchblättern. Nein, nicht jetzt, Neville."

Ein furchtbar lautes und provozierendes Schnauben drang von der hinteren Reihe in Remus Ohren, während er geduldig wartete, bis Neville sein Buch, das ihm bei dem Versuch es zu zuklappen auf den Boden gefallen war, aufgehoben hatte. „Kein Plan wo es langgehen soll. Wenn mein Vater das wüsste, dann…"

Remus räusperte sich laut und stand auf. „Seid beruhigt, ich werde keinen von euch hängen lassen, sollte er Probleme mit dem Stoff haben.", sagte er und strahlte seine Klasse an. Von einem Malfoy'schen Augenrollen würde er sich den Tag nicht verderben lassen. „Für den Anfang habe ich mir etwas Schönes für euch überlegt. All zu schwer sollte es für euch nicht mehr sein und… Ja, fangen wir doch einfach mal gleich an."

Malfoys Grummeln wurde von dem gespannten Gemurmel der Schüler übertönt und Harry drehte schon aufgeregt seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern.

„Patroni!", sagte Remus und seine Schüler verstummten. „Schaut nicht so, das ist UTZ-Niveau. Keine Angst, ich bin mir sicher, jeder von euch wird in der Lage sein spätestens am Ende des Schuljahres einen Gestaltlichen hinzubekommen."

Eine Weile schaute Remus sich noch die überraschten Gesichter an und musste ein Glucksen herunter schlucken. Vielleicht ein bisschen viel gleich für die erste Stunde, aber warum nicht sofort in die Vollen gehen? „Wer kann mir sagen, was für einen Nutzen ein Patronus hat?"

Wie erwartet war Hermines Hand die erste, die nach oben schnellte, aber auch einige andere meldeten sich. Harry würde er da jetzt nicht dran nehmen und Hermine, die auf ihrem Stuhl herum hopste bedachte er nur mit einem Lächeln, damit sie verstand, das er natürlich wusste, das sie jede Frage würde beantworten können.

„Theodore.", nahm er den Hasenzähnigen Slytherin dran, der direkt neben Draco Malfoy saß und jetzt angespannt auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute. Daphne Greengrass hinter ihm drehte sich desinteressiert dem Fenster zu und summte vor sich hin.

„Ein Patronus wird zur Abwehr von Kreaturen… die… Glück nicht mögen… benutzt.", saugte Nott sich aus den Fingern. Dasselbe wie in der dritten Klasse. Er hatte einfach nur Ausdrucksschwierigkeiten. Plus das leichte Lispeln, das die großen Vorderzähne verursachten, war sein Selbstbewusstsein in der Hinsicht wohl nicht sonderlich groß und er wollte einfach schnell die Antwort heraus hauen.

„Nicht ganz, aber schon sehr gut.", sagte Remus und lächelte dem Slytherin zu, der die Augen verdrehte und sich von Malfoy etwas zu zischen lassen musste, was ihm aber auch nicht sehr zu zusagen schien. „Ein Patronus dient zur Abwehr von besonders grauenvollen und dunklen Kreaturen, die ihr alle schon gesehen habt. Wer kann mir eine nennen?"

Wie erwartet schnellten alle Hände nach oben. Gut, fast alle. Daphne starrte weiter aus dem Fenster, Theodore hatte leicht rosa Wangen bekommen und betrachtete den Kronleuchter wie eine seltene Reliquie und Draco klopfte genervt auf dem Tisch herum und dementierte einfach den Unterricht, während Neville sich wohl einfach nicht traute, die Hand zu heben.

„Ron, bitte.", nahm Remus den Rotschopf direkt vor ihm dran und bekam ein breites Grinsen zu sehen.

„Der Lethifold!", sagte Ron und bekam überraschte Blicke zu sehen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Remus auch nicht mit dieser Antwort gerechnet…

„Ja, genau!", sagte Remus vergnügt. „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Ausgezeichnet, Ron." Er räusperte sich über Malfoys Bemerkung von wegen „total unfair" hinweg und nickte, als müsse er die Antwort noch einmal bestätigen. „Wer kann mir etwas über den Lethifold sagen?"

Diesmal nur Hermines Hand und er wollte sie ja auch nicht verhungern lassen. Mit einer Handbewegung in ihre Richtung bedeutete er ihr zu sprechen.

„Der Lethifold, auch lebendiges Leichentuch genannt, ist höchstgefährlich und kommt nur in tropischen Klimazonen vor, was uns vor ihm schützt.", ratterte sie herunter. „Er hat große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schatten oder dicken Umhang und bewegt sich völlig lautlos. Meistens überfällt er seine Opfer im Schlaf, wickelt sich um sie und erdrosselt sie. Danach verschlingt er sie vollständig und hinterlässt keine Spur, weshalb Opfer des Lethifolds nur selten als solche erkannt werden. Der Patronus-Zauber ist das Einzige, das etwas gegen einen Lethifold ausrichten kann, auch wenn kaum jemand es in dem Moment schafft, seinen Zauberstab zu greifen. Flavius Belby wäre ein Beispiel für jemanden, der anschaulich belegen kann, das er einem Lethifold entkommen konnte."

„Damokles Belby wäre Loony Lupin wohl lieber.", zischte Malfoy laut genug, das jeder es hören konnte und erntete nicht nur von den Gryffindors böse Blicke. Oh, das würde böse enden, wenn der sich nicht zusammen reißen konnte.

„Oh, ja.", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Ich bin Damokles furchtbar dankbar für seine revolutionierenden Zaubertrank-Experimente, aber das gehört wohl nicht hier her, Draco."

Schnaubend drehte Malfoy den weißblonden Haarschopf zur Seite und klopfte dabei weiter genervt auf der Tischplatte herum. „Wer hat dem eigentlich erlaubt uns alle zu duzen? Kein Respekt… Elendes Halbblut…", murmelte er.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", blaffte Ron, den solche Bemerkungen mehr aufregten als Remus.

„Bitte, bitte!" Abwehrend hob Remus die Hände. „Ruhig. Ich möchte keine ungeplanten Flüche in meinem Klassenzimmer umherfliegen haben."

Ron, der sich schon halb aufgestemmt hatte, bekam etwas von Hermine zu gezischt, während Harry ärgerlich den Kopf schüttelte. Schnaubend setzte der Rothaarige sich wieder hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn Sie ausdrücklich etwas dagegen haben, dass ich Sie duze, Mr. Malfoy, dann werde ich das selbstverständlich unterlassen.", versuchte Remus wieder eine einigermaßen angenehme Atmosphäre zu kreieren.

„Ich bitte darum, Sir.", grummelte Malfoy und kriegte seine Zähne dabei nicht mal richtig auseinander, um das ‚Sir' schön abfällig zu betonen.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, dann können Sie uns doch sicher noch ein anderes Wesen nennen, das sich mit einem Patronus vertreiben lässt.", gab Remus Malfoy eine Chance mal vernünftig zu beweisen, das er nicht umsonst im UTZ-Kurs von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saß.

„Dementor.", presste Malfoy hervor.

Remus seufzte. Ein bisschen mehr hatte er schon erwartet, aber am Ende brauchte man auch nicht mehr sagen. „Sehr gut, ja. Fünf Punkte jeweils für Hermine und… Mr. Malfoy." Irgendwann würde Draco schon merken, wie peinlich es war, als einziger gesiezt zu werden, aber im Moment ließ ihn das nur arrogant grinsen und das Kinn heben, um seinen Lehrer mit einem abschätzigen Blick zu mustern.

„Der Patronus-Zauber ist nicht einfach, keineswegs.", sagte Remus. „Besonders in der Realität, wenn ihr einem oder sogar mehreren von diesen dunklen Kreaturen gegenüber steht." Er tippte sich gegen die Schläfe. „Es gehört eine Menge Willenskraft dazu, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, das einen vernünftigen Patronus hervorbringt. Und das wäre?" Remus ließ seinen Blick über die gehobenen Hände schweifen. „Seamus, bitte."

„Man muss sich auf eine glückliche Erinnerung konzentrieren, Professor.", sagte Seamus und Remus nickte.

„Genau. Fünf Punkte.", sagte Remus.

„Mehr Punkte kann man ja wohl nicht verschwenden.", brummelte Malfoy in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und Remus schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen. Vielleicht war er wirklich ein wenig zu großzügig, aber spätestens in Zaubertränke würden wieder schön Punkte abgezogen werden, also…

„Je stärker die positive Kraft ist, an die ihr euch klammert, wenn die Beine euch vor Angst schlottern, desto länger könnt ihr euch und vielleicht auch andere vor solch grässlichen Kreaturen schützen.", sagte Remus und er verspürte tatsächlich das kleine Bedürfnis Malfoy Punkte abzuziehen, dafür das er Nott wieder etwas ins Ohr murmelte. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr sofort einen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören könnt, das schafft niemand. Seid nicht enttäuscht, wenn ihr nur ein wenig Nebel produzieren könnt. Je stärker die glückliche Erinnerung ist und je öfter ihr übt, desto näher rückt die Überraschung."

Verständnisloses Murmeln ging durch die Reihen plus ein „vielleicht kriegt jeder von uns ein Stück alte Schokolade von ihm…" von Malfoy.

Remus hob einen Zeigefinger und lächelte breit. „Viele von euch wird es überraschen, welche Gestalt ihr Patronus hat und wenn das nicht mal ein schöner Ansporn zum üben ist. Jeder Patronus ist einzigartig und sagt etwas über euch aus.", erklärte er und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Schmunzelnd sah er in die erstaunten Gesichter und sogar Malfoy schien jetzt zu interessieren, wie der Patronus seines Lehrers aussah. Aber Remus tat ihnen den Gefallen nicht, sondern ließ seinen Zauberstab für ihn etwas an die Tafel schreiben.

„Eure Hausaufgabe zu Donnerstag ist es, aufzuschreiben, was ihr glaubt, welche Form euer Patronus haben wird und warum.", sagte er. „Drei Rollen dazu bitte. Informationen für die Kriterien findet ihr im Buch." Er steckte zur Enttäuschung aller den Zauberstab wieder weg. „So!" Remus klatschte in die Hände. „Jetzt zu spannenderen Dingen. Harry kommst du bitte mal nach vorne?"

Harry schien ziemlich überrascht, leistete Remus aber sofort Folge, was Malfoy dazu veranlasste Nott einen schmachtenden Blick zu zuwerfen, um so wahrscheinlich Harrys Verhältnis zu Remus übertrieben darzustellen.

„Deinen Zauberstab hast du ja schon draußen, sehr gut.", sagte Remus und strahlte seine Klasse an. „Harry wird euch einmal einen Patronus zeigen und dann seid ihr an der Reihe, okay?" Er klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und setzte sich wieder auf sein Pult. Verlegen schaute Harry ihm über die Schulter nach und brauchte noch ein zustimmendes Nicken von Remus, bevor er mit einem lauten „Expecto Patronum!" den silbernen Hirsch erschienen ließ.

Anerkennendes Murmeln war im ganzen Raum zu hören und die Mädchen quietschten vergnügt, als das stattliche Tier durch die Reihen stapfte und sich streicheln ließ. Wenn man es denn hätte richtig anfassen können.

„Kann selber nur keinen…", murmelte Draco, während er sich so weit wie möglich von dem Hirsch weglehnte. Bloß nichts anfassen, das Harry Potter gehörte, nicht wahr?

„Was für eine Form hat Ihr Patronus, Sir?", wollte Ernie MacMillan wissen.

Remus lächelte sanft. „Vielleicht zeige ich ihn euch eines Tages.", sagte er und bedeutete Harry mit einem Nicken, das er den Zauber aufheben konnte. „Jetzt steht auf. Ich rücke die Tische zur Seite, damit ihr genug Platz zum Üben habt."

„Wahrscheinlich per Hand, was? Sein Zauberstab funktioniert wohl einfach nicht mehr. Bei dem Alter.", maulte Malfoy Nott zu, während er aufstand.

„Teste seinen Zauberstab doch, Draco. Zur Not gibt es da Methoden, wenn du verstehst…", gab Theodore zurück und brachte Daphne zum schallenden Lachen, während Draco ihn wütend anfunkelte. Gut, das war wohl auch Nott allmählich mal auf die Nerven gegangen, aber Remus würde sich hier sicher nichts über die Qualitäten seines Zauberstabes anhören.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie die Güte besitzen würden und meinen Zauberstab später mit Theodore besprechen könnten? Dann könnten Sie die Stunde nämlich zum Üben verwenden, wofür sie eigentlich gedacht ist.", sagte Remus lächelnd.

Malfoy wurde so rot, wie es seine blasse Haut zu ließ und tat gleichzeitig so, als würde ihn das überhaupt nicht interessieren. „Sollte ich jemals größeres Interesse an Ihrem…" Er zog die Mundwinkel herunter und musterte Remus abfällig. „…Zauberstab zeigen, dann werde ich Theo den Gefallen tun und ihn mit Details verschonen."

„Ah, fantastisch!", sagte Remus und nickte. „Da Sie also im Moment kein Interesse daran verspüren, können Sie anfangen." Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes rückte Remus die Tische an die Fenster und nickte.

„Vielleicht sollte er erstmal Potter davon abhalten seinen Zauberstab anzuhimmeln…", zischte Malfoy beleidigt in Remus Richtung. „Gefällt dem wahrscheinlich. So angeschmachtet zu werden. Hach! Professor Lupin, ich…"

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy?" Remus drehte freundlich lächelnd den Kopf, womit Draco wohl nicht gerechnet hatte und jetzt die stahlgrauen Augen verdrehte.

„Nichts, Sir.", sagte er.

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch?", gluckste Remus vergnügt. „Anfangen. Ein Patronus erscheint nicht von allein."

Kopfschüttelnd und irgendetwas von seinem Vater in Notts Richtung murmelnd drehte Malfoy sich weg und stellte sich in die hinterste Ecke um sich eher halbherzig an einem Patronus zu versuchen.


	6. Ausgeschmiert

**Ausgeschmiert**

Es war ein ausgezeichnetes Gefühl! Endlich wieder hoch über den Geschehen der wirklichen Welt zu fliegen. Der neue Besen war eine Wucht. Mit der geringsten Gewichtverlagerung schlug er sofort die gewollte Richtung ein und für Sturzmanöver war er perfekt ausgelegt.

Die warme Sonne, die sich auch am heutigen Tag gnädig schien, erlaubte es, dass die beiden Slytherin ohne die übliche Montur auskamen und nicht einmal einen Umhang tragen mussten.

Draco genoss den auftretenden Wind, der sein Gesicht kühlte und seine Haare durcheinander brachte.

Hier oben konnte er den Unterrichtstag verdrängen und auch, dass er inzwischen drei Aufsätze zu verfassen hatte und dass er seine Zeit eigentlich in diese Aufgaben hätte investieren müssen kam ihm nicht in den Sinn.

Er benötigte Entspannung. Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, hatte er noch eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung über sich ergehen lassen müssen und zum sicherlich zehnten Mal zugesehen wie die olle McGonagall sich in eine Katze verwandelte. Als wäre es ein Kunststück, diese Animagi wurden überschätzt. Und hässlich war diese dumme Katze auch noch gewesen, welches Tier hatte schon quadratische Musterungen um die Augen? Wenigstens in Zaubertränke hatte er sich zurücklehnen können. Professor Snape war der Beste. Zwar war er noch grimmiger als üblich, was den Gryffindors ordentlich Hauspunkte gekostet hatte, dass geschah denen Recht, nachdem Lupin sie geradezu damit überhäuft hatte. Nebenbei war Snapes Kurs der Einzige in dem Draco sich nicht mit Potter umher schlagen musste, der hatte nämlich die erforderliche nicht Note erreicht.

Die letzten nicht vergehen wollenden Stunden hatte Draco dann dösend im Klassenzimmer von Professor Binns verbracht und war jetzt endlich frei.

Er konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten bis endlich die offiziellen Quidditchspiele angesetzt wurden, mit seinem neuen Gefährt würde er unschlagbar sein, davon war er felsenfest überzeugt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erspähte er, dass sich jemand der Tribüne näherte. Er konnte nicht erkennen wer es war und so zog er seine Kreise weiter und überrundete Connor zweimal bei einem Wettflug.

Das Abendrot verfärbte den Himmel bereits als sie sich entschlossen zu landen, sie hatten den ganzen Nachmittag auf oder besser gesagt über dem Feld verbracht. Draco schulterte den Besen und musste sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen von seinen eigenen Füssen getragen zu werden.

„Großartig" meinte Connor, der mit einem gewaltigen Rumps neben ihm auf dem Boden aufkam und im Gras eine Schleifspur hinterließ. Ohne Zweifel sprach er von dem Nimbus 3000.

„Jaaaa" erwiderte Draco stolz „Für einen Malfoy nur das Beste." Überheblich grinsend richtete er seinen Blick auf Urquhart, der neidisch den Feger betrachtete.

„Darf ich ihn mal anfassen?" fragte er ehrfürchtig und streckte seine klobige Hand nach dem Reisigschweif aus.

„Nein" antwortete der blonde Slytherin sofort und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du beschädigst ihn noch"

Arrogant reckte er sein Kinn in die Höhe und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Nie im Leben würde er dieses Prachtstück in unwürdige Hände legen, nur der geringste Kratzer an dem lackierten Stil würde ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben und den Verursacher mehr als nur ein Härchen kosten.

„Dray" klang eine weibliche Stimme an sein Ohr. Er wandte sich um und fokussierte Astoria. Das Mädchen hatte wohl ihre Trainingsrunde beobachtet und eilte nun von der Tribüne auf den Rasen. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet als sie nur einen Schritt von Draco entfernt stehen blieb. Sie blinzelte ihn verlegen an. „Seid ihr fertig?" erkundigte sie sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Draco hatte beinahe vergessen, dass er heute noch seine Chancen bei ihr auschecken wollte, da traf es sich prima, dass sich die Henne freiwillig zum Schlachter begab.

„Ja sind wir" bestätigte Draco sie knapp und ließ die freie Hand in seine Hosentasche gleiten.

„Bitte" benutzte Connor plötzlich das allseits bekannte Zauberwort und war schon wieder viel zu nah an Dracos neuem Heiligtum.

„Ich habe nein gesagt" fauchte er und verdrehte malfoylike die stahlgrauen Augen.

„Oh" machte Urquhart enttäuscht und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Nur kurz" bettelte er weiter.

„Nein" wiederholte sich Draco bestimmt und ging weiter um seinen Kollegen abzuhängen.

Astoria tänzelte neben ihm her. „Du bist großartig geflogen" formulierte sie ein Kompliment und errötete merklich als Draco sie zufrieden musterte.

„Bin halt ein Naturtalent" prahlte er mit seinem unverkennbaren Charme. Ja, diese Greengrass war wirklich interessant für ihn, er würde höchstens bis Ende der Woche brauchen um sie um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln und sie ihm Wünsche erfüllen würde bevor er solche überhaupt erwähnt hatte.

„Draco, jetzt komm schon" mischte sich Connor abermals ein und holte mit riesigen Schritten auf.

„Verzieh dich! Merkst du nicht, dass du störst?" schimpfte Draco aufgebracht und drehte sich in diesem Moment zu ihm um, was leider den negativen Nebeneffekt mit sich zog, dass er ihm den Besen gegen die Schädel schlug.

„Pass doch auf" rügte er ihn herrisch, obwohl sein Opfer nicht die geringste Schuld trug.

Na toll, jetzt musste er im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen untersuchen ob eine Reisigzweig verbogen oder gar geknickt geworden war, was die Flugeigenschaften wohl oder übel beeinflussen würde.

„Ich hab nichts gemacht" rechtfertigte sich Connor brummig. Das ging zu weit, er würde sich hier sicher nicht von Malfoy für dessen eigene Dummheit verantwortlich machen lassen.

„Schau dass du weg kommst" flüsterte Draco bedrohlich und ging auf den gleich großen Zauberer zu, der schlichtweg die Beine in die Hand nahm um vor einem möglichen und berühmt-berüchtigten Wutausbruch Malfoys zu fliehen. Das letzte Mal als er bei einem solchen anwesend gewesen war, hatte Gregory zum Ende hin unter einem Wabbelbeinfluch leiden müssen, den Draco erst am nächsten Morgen gnädig und mit dem Spruch „Strafe muss sein" zurückgenommen hatte.

Astoria und ihr Begleiter starrten der Staubwolke hinterher, die Urquhart hinterließ und direkt aufs Schloss zusteuerte.

„Ich glaube er hatte Angst" erklärte Draco trocken und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun vollkommen der Schwester seiner Klassenkameradin.

Irritiert lächelnd blickte sich die 14jährige suchend um.

„Wartest du auf jemanden?" führte Draco die Konversation auf den nächsten Höhepunkt zu. Mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte sie die Frage.

„Glaubst du Daphne ist hier?" wollte sie von ihm wissen und kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen um in der Dämmerung irgendwo Gestalten erahnen zu können.

„Nein, wieso? Sie mag doch kein Quidditch" entgegnete Draco ratlos. Was war das denn? Gerade eben machte sie ihm noch Avancen und jetzt erkundigte sie sich nach einem Familienmitglied? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen keinen Reim darauf machen, um ehrlich zu sein bemühte er sich auch gar nicht um eine Erklärung.

„Gut" seufzte Astoria begeistert und hing sich bei Dray ein, was jener mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue geschehen ließ.

Aha! So war das also. Ohne Aufsicht wurde das schüchterne Mäuschen zum wilden Hippogreif.

Unbeirrt setzte er seinen Weg fort, nun mit der kleinen Greengrass an der Seite. Glück für ihn. Eroberungen zu tätigen hielt er meistens für zu anstrengend, wo er doch Pansy hatte, die sich nach ihm verzehrte. Nur zu gerne würde er Astoria in seinen kleinen Harem aufnehmen, der neben Parkinson noch aus Millicent, auf die er seltsamer Weise gestern gar nicht getroffen war und so einigen aus den unteren Jahrgängen bestand. Vermutlich waren es noch viel mehr, doch trauten sie sich bei Dracos unwiderstehlicher Erscheinung nicht ihn anzusprechen. Aber es reichte ja auch wenn er wusste welch wundervoller Kerl er doch war.

„Draco?" begann Astoria nun scheu „Ich habe nächstes Wochenende Geburtstag und…" stammelte sie ehrfürchtig und schenkte ihm einen hinreißenden Blick, der Steine zum zerrinnen bringen konnte.

„Ja?" regte er sie an weiter zu erzählen, worauf sie hinaus wollte konnte er sich allerdings schon denken. Wieder einmal stellte er selbstgefällig fest wie furchtbar beliebt er doch innerhalb der eigenen Reihen sein musste.

Die Abendsonne umschmeichelte ihr Antlitz und Draco wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass sie ihn vom Aussehen weit mehr gefiel als die meisten anderen Harpyien die in seiner Gegenwart herumspazierten.

„Hast du nicht Lust…" versuchte sie ihre Bitte hervorzubringen und schlug betroffen die Augen nieder. Draco nahm an, dass sie sich nicht wagte ihn offen ihr Bedürfnis mitzuteilen und daher vollendete er ihren Satz für sie. „Deinen Ehrentag mit dir zu verbringen?"

Sie nickte beschämt und riskierte es nicht seinen Blick zu erwidern, die Furcht vor Ablehnung war einfach zu groß, trotzdem verstärkte sie sanft den Druck ihrer Finger, die sich immer noch an seinem Oberarm einhielten.

„Das wird deiner Schwester aber nicht gefallen" sagte Draco nur um ihre Reaktion zu erfahren.

„Daphne ist doch mit Nott beschäftigt" schnaubte Astoria abfällig und starrte während des Gehens immer noch auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Warum ist sie mit Nott beschäftigt?" hakte Draco irritiert nach und warf noch einmal einen Blick auf das Quidditchfeld. Morgen würde er wohl nicht die Zeit für seinen Lieblingssport finden.

„Sie mag Theo" erklärte das Mädchen missbilligend. „Zimtzicke triff Hasenzahn"

Draco tat ihr den Gefallen und lachte auf um zu verdeutlichen, dass ihr Scherz bei ihm angekommen war, lustig fand er ihn allerdings nicht. Das gehörte lediglich zu seiner Taktik.

„Wusste ich gar nicht" murmelte er nachdenklich. Draco zog es eigentlich vor über die Verbindungen in der Slytheringemeinschaft aufgeklärt zu werden, doch dieses Pärchen schien anscheinend sogar Pansy entgangen zu sein. Und diese hatte das Amt der Klatschbase schon einige Jahre inne.

Astoria seufzte niedergeschlagen, was Draco nun absolut nicht deuten konnte.

„Ist doch egal" flüsterte sie mit traurigem Unterton. „Und?" rang sie sich schließlich durch um auf die Aufgangsfrage anzuspielen.

„Ich werde gerne mit dir feiern" versprach ihr Draco augenzwinkernd. Eine solche Gelegenheit konnte er nicht ungenutzt an sich vorbeiziehen lassen.

„Ja?" stotterte die Jüngere enthusiastisch und sah wieder zu ihm hoch um ein Nicken wahrzunehmen.

„Aber gerne doch" trug Draco dicker auf, zwar hätte er auf Anhieb eine ganz Hand voll Dingen aufzählen können die er lieber unternommen hätte, wie in etwa den Nimbus 3000 den anderen Teammitgliedern vorzuführen oder Potter und seinen skurrilen Freunden aufzulauern um ein Quäntchen Spaß mit ihnen zu treiben. Sankt Potter ging ihm nämlich schon nach diesen zwei Tagen gehörig auf die Nerven.

„Danke" rief Astoria einsilbig aus, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm ein Küsschen auf die linke Wange, diese fordernde Art hätte er gar nicht von ihr erwartet.

Mit hochrotem Kopf löste sie sich von ihm und rannte im Eiltempo die letzten Meter nach Hogwarts.

Draco grinste breit, eingelocht bevor er überhaupt abgeschossen hatte, wenn dass kein brillantes Ergebnis war.

Alleine und höchstzufrieden stiefelte er die Steintreppe zum Portal empor.

* * *

Drachenmist noch mal! Fluchend saß Draco am darauf folgenden Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum auf der ledernen Couch und brütete über seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz, den er neben dem für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste morgen abzugeben hatte.

Seine Augenlider waren schwer und für wenige Sekunde nickte er in stetigen Abständen von etwa fünf Minuten ein.

Der Kerker war in ein schummriges Licht getaucht, so dass es selbst einem ausgeruhten Schüler schwer gefallen wäre sich auf seine Verpflichtungen zu konzentrieren.

Zwei Pergamentrollen für den Giftmischer hatte er bereits sorgfältig angefertigt, nicht weil seine Motivation in diesem Fach herausragte, nein es war auch ein Nachtteil wenn Vater und Hauslehrer befreundet waren. Denn Lucius würde es brühwarm mitbekommen, wenn Draco in Snapes Spezialgebiet zu versagen drohte.

Angestrengt fixierte er seine eigene verschnörkelte, aber dennoch saubere Handschrift, die den Leser an die eines Mädchens erinnerte und musste missmutig feststellen, dass ihm einfach nicht mehr zur Murtlap-Essenz einfiel, dass er nicht schon in den komplexen Aufbau des Aufsatzes integriert hatte. Mit dem letzten Restchen Phantasie, das noch in seinem übermüdeten Körper schlummerte, saugte er sich die letzten Worte aus den Fingern und schloss schließlich mit dem Satz: „Abgeschöpft handelt es sich bei dem Sud um eine exzellente Heillösung bei schmerzhaften magischen Verletzungen."

Gähnend schob er die Papierbögen zu Seite. Konnte er es riskieren bei dem Werwolf ein leeres Blatt abzugeben? Mit Ausreden würde er sicher nicht kommen, dafür müsste er sich jetzt noch sein hübsches Köpfchen zerbrechen und danach stand ihm nicht der Rat war teuer, auf jeden Fall würde er nicht die restliche Nacht aufbleiben um fleißig arbeitend seine Feder kratzend über den rauen Bogen schweben zu lassen um unsinnige Behauptungen über einen noch unsinnigeren Patronuszauber aufzustellen.

Nachdenklich verschränkte er seine Hände hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich seufzend zurück.

Was war das Thema überhaupt noch mal genau? Merlin, der Unterricht bei Lupin war einfach zu katastrophal um sich auch noch Einzelheiten daraus zu merken.

Draco starrte an die Decke. Patroni, paaah! Er war kurz davor seine Hand zu befreien und sich gegen die Stirn zu schlagen. Wie oft lief ein Zauberer schon einem Lepiding (wie diese Kreatur genau hieß war Draco entfallen) oder einem Dementor über den Weg? Und wenn das tatsächlich der Fall sein sollte, saß derjenige meistens schon in Askaban, der Zauberstab war zerbrochen worden und somit hatte man eh keine Möglichkeit sich selbst zu retten.

Wie nur war er auf diese hirnrissige Idee gekommen einen UTZ in diesem Themengebiet machen zu wollen? War er ja gar nicht, gezwungen worden war er! Sein Vater war der Meinung gewesen, dass er jeden Kurs besuchen sollte, für den er die passenden Noten ergattern konnte. Draco wünschte sich fast er hätte sich dümmer gestellt als er war und würde jetzt nicht vor einem Berg mit unlösbaren Aufgaben sitzen.

Er zwang sich selbst, seine Gedanken wieder auf das eigentliche Problem zu richten. Wie könnte er nun diese verfahrene Situation lösen? Als erstes müsste er mal runter in den Schlafsaal hatschen und das Buch holen, das noch unaufgeschlagen in seinem Koffer wartete.

Da kam ihm der Einfall, eine geniale Idee. Ein bösartiges Grinsen schlich sich über seine Lippen. Er war einfach zu kreativ um sich selbst mit solch lapidarem Zeug zu befassen.

Draco nahm seinen Weißdornstab vom Tisch, den er zuvor dort abgelegt hatte, zeigte mit ihm zu den nach unten führenden Treppen und murmelte: "Accio Notts Dunkle-Künste-Aufsatz"

Nur einen Moment später segelten drei Pergamentrollen durch die Luft direkt in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Siegessicher entfaltete er das Papier und hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, den Text abzuschreiben. Lupin würde sich bestimmt nicht mehr an seine Handschrift erinnern können. Triumphierend stupste Draco mit der Spitze seines Stabes gegen das krakelige „Theodore Nott" links oben auf der der ersten Seite des Aufsatzes und verwandelte es in ein schwungvolles „Draco Malfoy".

Er überflog das Geschriebene nicht, Nott war ein guter Schüler also konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Selbstherrlich suchte der junge Zauberer seine Schulsachen zusammen und sortierte diese ordentlich in seine edle und sündhaft teure Umhängetasche. Theo würde es erst morgen in der Stunde auffallen, dass seine Hausaufgabe fehlte und Lupin würde nicht den geringsten Verdacht schöpfen. Wie auch? Er war den beiden immerhin um Längen überlegen. Da hatte er sich aber fein heraus gemogelt.


	7. Actio et Reactio

**Actio et Reactio**

Remus seufzte angestrengt und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Seine Lider brannten, so müde war er und da half auch nicht der Konsum von mehreren Tassen schwarzen Kaffees. Aber es war Sonntagabend und er musste noch ein paar Aufsätze für seinen UTZ-Kurs in Verteidigung durchsehen.

Viele hatten ihre Arbeit ausgesprochen gut gemacht. Hermines Aufsatz war sogar zwei Rollen länger geworden, als Remus vorgegeben hatte. Nicht, das er das so toll finden würde. Immerhin hatte er drei Rollen gesagt und nicht fünf und so auch weitaus mehr zu lesen gehabt. Trotzdem war es ohne Zweifel ein glattes ‚Ohnegleichen' geworden.

An das Desaster mit dem Aufsatz von Theodore Nott wollte er gar nicht wieder denken. Verloren! Pah… Von einem Slytherin hätte er eine bessere Ausrede erwartet und von Nott sowieso. Gut, in den paar Jahren hatte sich auch einiges verändert. Draco Malfoys Schrift anscheinend auch.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen. Draco Malfoy stand oben links in der Ecke und zwar in einer relativ mädchenhaften Schrift. Auch noch die, die Remus gewöhnt war. Selbst wenn sie etwas geschwungener war. Aber der Rest… Entweder hatte er keine Lust gehabt oder seinen Namen später hinzu gesetzt. Aber nein, seit wann war Malfoy denn Linkshänder und setzte seinen Namen in die falsche Ecke? Seine Zauberstabhand war immer noch Rechts… Niemand hatte… Moment…

Remus schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Wie konnte man so blöd sein und nicht einmal abschreiben? Sogar James hatte den Fehler nicht gemacht und Remus Aufsatz einfach genommen und einen anderen Namen drauf gesetzt. Gut, vielleicht irrte er sich aber auch.

Konzentriert überflog Remus den Aufsatz und atmete einmal tief durch um den Anflug von Wut wegzubekommen. Ein Eichhörnchen? Draco Malfoy, so wie Remus ihn kannte, hätte sich niemals mit einem Eichhörnchen begnügt und seine Begründungen passten auch überhaupt nicht zu seinem Charakter. So verblendet konnte man doch nicht sein.

Remus knallte das Pergament auf seinen Tisch und warf dabei fast sein schon fast leeres Tintenfass herunter. Was er nicht gebrauchen könnte, da er erst Ende des Monates wieder Gold bekommen würde und bis dahin musste das Fläschchen reichen.

Unerhört! Das würde er dem Jungen nicht durchgehen lassen…

* * *

Die Schüler packten ihre Taschen zusammen und verschwanden aus dem Klassenzimmer, während die lauten Unterhaltungen begannen. Der starke Wind draußen ließ die Fenster in ihren Rahmen erzittern und brachte Remus Inneres wunderbar zur Geltung.

„Mr. Malfoy, auf ein Wort.", sagte er sanft und mit schon ziemlich heiserer Stimme. Der Vollmond stand kurz bevor und das verbesserte Remus Stimmung in dieser Hinsicht nicht gerade. Er hatte Malfoy Notts Aufsatz wiedergegeben und sich dieses überhebliche Grinsen angetan, weil er wusste, dass er es ihm jetzt austreiben würde.

„Muss das sein? Ich komm zu spät zu Verwandlung.", murrte Malfoy sichtlich schlecht gelaunt. Warum auch immer. Noch hatte er dazu ja keinen Grund.

„Professor McGonagall wird das entschuldigen.", sagte Remus und als Malfoy keine Anstalten machte zu ihm zu kommen, tat Remus ihm den Gefallen. Er zog sich einen Stuhl von dem Pult, dass eine Reihe vor Dracos stand herum und setzte sich rücklings darauf.

Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen und zog die Mundwinkel herunter über so viel Nähe. Remus sah ihm an, das er den Drang zurückzuweichen unterdrückte. „Worum geht es, Professor?", presste er hervor.

„Slytherins… tun viel um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.", sagte Remus und Draco verdrehte die grauen Augen. Anscheinend ließ ihn das vollkommen kalt und Remus fragte sich, ob der Junge überhaupt Ansatzweise in der Lage war, echte, tiefe Gefühle zu entwickeln. In irgendeiner Richtung.

„Aber das sie dabei so stümperhaft vorgehen, ist mir neu.", fuhr Remus fort. Draco schien schon einen leisen Verdacht zu haben und Remus konnte das lautlose Schlucken an dem blassen Hals erkennen.

„Was würde Ihr Vater dazu sagen, Mr. Malfoy?", betonte er extra die förmliche Anrede, um Draco sein kindisches Verhalten als besonders peinlich dazulegen. Hoffentlich würde er sich wenigstens ordentlich schämen. Vor der ganzen Klasse wollte Remus ihn eigentlich nicht blamieren. Die Vater-Sache dürfte ja hoffentlich ziehen.

„Keine Ahnung, von was Sie sprechen, Sir.", sagte Draco kalt. „Und mein Vater würde erst einmal für anständiges Personal sorgen."

Remus hob beide Augenbrauen. So offensiv? Na, da hatte er ja ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen und dann merkte der junge Malfoy nicht einmal, das er sich hier gerade noch weiter ins Abseits manövrierte. „Ich denke, Sie wissen ganz genau von was ich rede.", sagte Remus ruhig. „Sie haben sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, den Aufsatz abzuschreiben. Glauben Sie, ich würde Ihre Handschrift nicht erkennen?"

Dracos linker Wangenmuskel zuckte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber Remus entging das nicht. „Versuchen Sie mal mit einem verkrüppelten Arm zu schreiben.", sagte er. „Dieser Hippogreif-Angriff nagt immer noch an meinen Nerven. Damit meine ich übrigens die im Arm. Einer muss getroffen worden sein und seitdem leide ich an ungewöhnlichen Zuckungen, die sich des Öfteren auf meine Handschrift auswirken… Sir."

Remus hätte gelacht, wenn er nicht langsam aber sicher wütend werden würde. Ihm so dreist ins Gesicht zu lügen und das, wo Remus bis jetzt ungewöhnlich freundlich gewesen war. Eine Frechheit. „Das müssen dann wohl Spätfolgen sein, nicht wahr?", versuchte er Draco daran zu erinnern, das er in dem Jahr, als der Gute wochenlang den Verletzenden gemimt hatte, hier Lehrer gewesen war und sich noch durchaus an die Handschrift seines Schülers erinnern konnte.

„Sieht so aus.", sagte Malfoy kalt und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Remus konnte den leichten Schweißfilm unter dem weißblonden Pony glitzern sehen. Es wurde Draco zusehends unangenehmer und das war auch gut so.

„Dann freut es mich, dass Sie wenigstens Ihren Namen noch in der alten Schrift schreiben können.", sagte Remus und Draco presste die fein geschwungenen Lippen zu einem kaum erkennbaren Strich zusammen.

„Den habe ich geschrieben, als ich noch nicht so im Stress war.", behauptete Malfoy.

Remus reichte es allmählich und er war kurz davor lauter zu werden, was bei ihm schon eine Menge heißen wollte. „Mr. Malfoy, hören Sie mit dem Unsinn auf und stehen Sie dazu, dass Sie lieber auf Ihrem Besen herum geflogen sind, anstatt sich um Ihre Hausaufgaben zu kümmern.", sagte er ruhig, aber mit fester Stimme und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Draco zuckte ganz leicht die Schultern und drehte sich dem Fenster zu um gleichmütig den umher wirbelnden Laub zu zusehen. „Das haben Sie jetzt gesagt, Professor.", sagte er.

„Hören Sie…", fing Remus genervt an und massierte sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen, bevor er sich durch die leicht ergrauten Haare fuhr. „Sie haben den Aufsatz von Theodore nicht einmal gelesen."

Weiter starrte Draco aus dem Fenster und Remus hätte gedacht, es wäre ihm vollkommen egal, wenn da nicht das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern der Unterlippe gewesen wäre. Eine Antwort schien Draco auch nicht für nötig zu halten oder, wovon Remus fest ausging, es fiel ihm einfach keine ein.

„Soll ich Sie einmal fragen, was für eine Gestalt Ihr Patronus haben soll oder reicht es Ihnen, wenn ich sage, dass Sie sich wohl niemals für ein Eichhörnchen entschieden hätten?", wollte Remus wissen.

Bei der Erwähnung des Eichhörnchens konnte Malfoy das fiese Grinsen nicht unterdrücken und Remus ahnte schon, das er sich, anstatt sich um seine jetzige Situation zu kümmern, lieber damit beschäftigte, wie er Nott später würde aufziehen können. Dann konnte er sich wieder im Rampenlicht suhlen und würde sich keinen Deut darum scheren, dass er dreist in die Intimsphäre seines Mitschülers eingedrungen war.

„Sehen Sie." Remus ließ die flache Hand auf den Tisch fallen und Malfoy zuckte zusammen. „Versuchen Sie nicht noch einmal mich so hinters Licht zu führen, sonst…"

„Sonst was?", unterbrach Draco ihn und musterte seinen Lehrer abfällig. „Wollen Sie mich am Vollmond zu einem privaten Stündchen einladen? Vielleicht auf eine heiße Schokolade?"

Remus ließ sich ganz sicher nicht von einem siebzehnjährigen Schüler provozieren und seufzte. „Wie gesagt, ich ziehe ernsthaft in Erwägung einen Brief zu Ihnen nach Hause zu schicken.", sagte er und die stahlgrauen Augen weiteten sich. „Sie haben betrogen, gelogen und zollen einer Autoritätsperson absolut keinen Respekt. Was würde Ihr Vater dazu sagen?"

Die schmalen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und trotzdem wäre Remus bei dem zornigen Funkeln ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, wenn er erstmal siebzehn wäre und nicht dieses kleine Fünkchen Angst aufblitzen gesehen hätte. „Wie soll jemand wie Sie auch eine Autoritätsperson sein? Sie können sich ja nicht einmal rote Tinte leisten! Von Ihren Umhängen ganz zu schweigen! Die hab ich in der Dritten alle schon mal gesehen!"

Remus war tatsächlich ein bisschen erstaunt. Weniger verletzt, weil er diese Kommentare oft genug hören musste, aber von Malfoy? Er war immer noch ein Schüler, der es sich Auge in Auge mit einem Lehrer nicht verscherzen wollte. Zumindest hatte Remus ihn so in Erinnerung und so angefahren zu werden passte mal so gar nicht.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Ihnen eine noch größere Strafe zu geben, weil Sie Ihre Zunge nicht hüten können.", versuchte Remus ruhig zu bleiben. „Sie haben einen Fehler begangen. Sicher war die erste Woche anstrengend für Sie, aber Fehler sind dazu da, um aus ihnen zu lernen und…"

„Verschonen Sie mich mit Ihrer Moralpredigt.", grummelte Malfoy dazwischen und winkte ab, bevor er die leicht schwitzigen Hände auf den Tisch stemmte.

Remus verdrehte leicht die blauen Augen und hatte das Gefühl er würde gegen eine Mauer reden. „Ich gebe Ihnen noch eine Chance.", sagte er und ignorierte das Schnauben. „Sie werden Ihren Aufsatz nachliefern und sich bei Theodore entschuldigen, verstanden?"

Draco machte keine Anstalten zu antworten.

„Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen Ihren Vater in Kenntnis zu setzen.", sagte er und diesmal war Dracos Schlucken auch zu hören, während seine Hände sich auf der Tischplatte zu Fäusten ballten. „Haben Sie verstanden, Mr. Malfoy?"

Eine Weile kaute Draco sichtlich nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er nickte. Remus seufzte und faltete die Hände, während er Malfoy genauestens musterte. Er konnte kein Anzeichen ausmachen, dass er wieder angelogen wurde, aber Remus war sich auch nicht so sicher, ob er es vorhin von der Wahrheit hätte unterscheiden können, wenn es nicht so offensichtlich gelogen gewesen wäre.

„Heute Abend will ich Ihren Aufsatz sehen.", sagte Remus und er wusste, dass das ein sehr knappes Zeitlimit war, aber Draco sollte froh sein, eine zweite Chance bekommen zu haben. Was er natürlich nicht war.

„Heute Abend?", hauchte er geschockt und starrte Remus wütend an.

„Sonst bleibt es bei einem ‚Troll'.", sagte Remus ungerührt. „Und wenn Sie sich dann nicht anstrengen, und damit meine ich auch Ihre praktischen Versuche, dann wird es schwer für Sie, Ihren UTZ in diesem Fach zu schaffen."

„Aber ich habe Quidditch-Training heute Nachmittag.", sagte Draco empört. „Der erste Praxistest für meinen neuen Besen. Der Nimbus 3000 hat mehr gekostet als…"

„Mein ganzes Hab und Gut?", winkte Remus ab. „Ist er deswegen mehr wert, als Ihre Noten? Was haben Sie in ein paar Jahren von Ihrem Besen, wenn es den Nimbus 3001 gibt? Setzen Sie Prioritäten, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco schnaubte und seine Kiefer mahlten hörbar aufeinander.

„Ich meine das Ernst.", fuhr Remus fort. „Das ist Ihre letzte Chance, das ‚T' wegzubekommen und darüber wäre keines Ihrer Elternteile erfreut. Fangen Sie gleich nach dem Unterricht an und Sie werden nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro erwartet."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann würden Dracos Augen grün leuchten, um Remus einen schönen Avada Kedavra entgegen zuschleudern. Aber da war er selber dran Schuld und auch wenn Remus wusste, wie wichtig vielen Menschen Quidditch war, dann tat es ihm nur ein ganz klitzekleines Bisschen leid.

„Und vergessen Sie nicht, Theodore seinen Aufsatz wieder zu geben. Er hat eine ausgezeichnete Note bekommen, finden Sie nicht?", lächelte Remus und nickte zum Abschluss. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen wunderschönen Tag und sagen Sie Professor McGonagall zur Abwechslung einmal die Wahrheit. Sie wird es zu schätzen wissen, glauben Sie mir."

Er bedeutete Draco mit einer Handbewegung aufzustehen, was der natürlich ignorierte. Erst einige endlos langerscheinende Sekunden später sammelte er seine Tasche auf und erhob sich um Remus einen ärgerlichen Blick von oben zu schenken.

„Schönen Tag noch, Professor.", presste Malfoy hervor und drehte sich auf den Absätzen der teuren Lederschuhe um.

„Bis heute Abend, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus und lächelte für den Fall, das Draco noch einmal über die Schulter schauen würde, was er natürlich nicht tat. Remus seufzte und schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen, als die Tür lautstark ins Schloss geschlagen wurde.


	8. Angstzustände

**Angstzustände**

Schnaubend zerknüllte Draco, mit einem raschelnden Geräusch den vierten Pergamentbogen innerhalb einer halben Stunde. Fest drückte er ihn zusammen und warf dann den stabilen Papierball zielsicher in die Öffnung des Mülleimers, wo er sich zu den anderen erfolglosen Versuchen dieses verteufelten Aufsatzes gesellte.

Dieser Lupin war doch mehr auf der Höhe als Draco ihm zugetraut hätte. Hatte der doch tatsächlich seine kleine Trickbetrügerei entlarvt.

Draco hatte die letzten beiden Stunden Zaubereigeschichte geschwänzt, mit einem „Mir ist übel" hatte er sich von Professor Binns freistellen lassen und dann den Raum der Wünsche aufgesucht um alleine vor sich hin zu schmollen und niemand anderen sehen zu müssen und vor allem nicht Urquhart unter die Augen zu treten. Ihm zu erklären, dass er am Quidditchtraining nicht teilnehmen konnte war das Letzte worauf Draco nach diesem miserablen Tag noch Lust hatte. Nein, natürlich empfand er nicht auch nur ein kleines Fünkchen Angst vor Connor, doch hätte Draco sich dann erklären müssen und momentan stand ihm wirklich nicht der Kopf danach sich weitere Ausreden einfallen zu lassen.

Im Raum der Wünsche befand sich nur ein einzelner Schreibtisch und Notts Aufsatz lag ausgebreitet vor ihm. Ein paar Anregungen konnte er sich ja holen, jetzt wo er diese törichte Arbeit wirklich verfassen musste.

Sogar Draco kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass die Drohung des Werwolfes, seine Eltern zu verständigen gefruchtet hatte. Sein Vater würde ausrasten und Draco ordentlich die Leviten lesen und davor fürchtete sich der Junge mehr als vor allem anderen. Lucius Malfoy konnte verdammt ungemütlich werden, wenn er fand, dass sein Sohn sich nicht seinem Namen entsprechend benahm und er würde einen Aufsatz aus fremder Feder sicher nicht dulden. Die mögliche Strafpredigt oder gar einen wutentbrannten Heuler wollte Draco nicht entgegennehmen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als in sich zu gehen und sich zu fragen welche Gestalt sein Patronus annehmen würde, wenn er es irgendwann schaffen sollte einen Gestaltlichen zu produzieren.

Zumindest würde es kein Eichhörnchen werden. Trotz der misslichen Situation in der er sich gerade befand bahnte sich das typische arrogante Grinsen über seine blassen Lippen.

Ein Eichhörnchen! Damit würde er den lieben Theodore das restliche Schuljahr aufziehen können, dass war noch besser als der Hase, mit dem er eigentlich als Beschützer für Theo gerechnet hatte.

Er stützte seinen linken Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und starrte nun auf das leere Pergament. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er es noch rechtzeitig zum Training schaffen würde, doch bis jetzt war ihm noch kein Tier eingefallen, das es wert gewesen wäre für ihn auserlesen zu werden.

Es musste etwas stolzes, edles sein und am besten noch ein Vieh, das in der Luft zu Hause war, so wie Draco sich auf seinem Besen ungebunden und von allen Sorgen verschont fühlte.

Fast tendierte er zu einem Adler, wäre ein solcher nicht auf dem Wappen der Ravenclaws abgebildet gewesen, hätte er ihn wahrscheinlich sogar auserwählt.

Was flog denn sonst noch in der Luft herum? Ob Lupin es ihm abkaufen würde, wenn er behauptete sein Patronus wäre ein Hubschrauber? Dass war doch so ein Tier, das Muggel richtig spitze fanden und eindrucksvoll noch dazu. Der Slytherin hatte sogar einen mal aus der Nähe gesehen als er mit 8 Jahren heimlich das Fluggerät seines Vaters entwendet und seine ersten holprigen Flugversuche gewagt hatte. Aber wenn ein Lebewesen dermaßen mit der nichtmagischen Gesellschaft zusammenhing war es Dracos Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig und daher verwarf er diesen Gedanken ebenso schnell wie er gekommen war.

Es war zum Haare raufen, es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein sich für ein Vieh zu entscheiden und dies zu begründen, einfach ein Tier auszusuchen und dann haltlose Thesen aufzustellen traute sich Draco nicht mehr. Wenn Lupin dies spitz bekommen würde, wäre die nächste Eule sicher in Sekundenschnelle auf dem Weg nach Wiltshire und Dracos restliche Lebensminuten gezählt.

Um endlich mit dem Text anzufangen entschied er sich schließlich für einen Habicht, dieser Vogel kam dem Adler noch am ehesten entgegen und war mit Sicherheit der beste Einfall der ihm bis jetzt gekommen war.

„Draco Malfoy" schrieb er in die rechte Ecke des Blattes und darunter das heutige Datum, die Überschrift übernahm er schlichtweg von Notts Gekritzel. Neben der stand übrigens ein überdimensionales „E" um Draco noch einmal vor die grauen Augen zu führen welch Versager er in dieser Hinsicht war. Ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" würde er bei dem Niveau des Unterrichts nie zu Stande bekommen, doch in seinem jungendlichen Leichtsinn tat er diese Tatsache damit ab, dass er einfach keine Befriedigung darin fand seltsame Zauber anzuwenden, die er nie praktisch anwenden konnte.

Na toll! Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen und zog fluchend seinen Zauberstab, um die Tintenflecke zu trocknen die sich wegen seiner angespannt bebenden Hand auf dem Pergament zu einem kleinen See vereinten. Alles die Schuld des Professors, kam sich wohl großartig dabei vor seine Schüler herum zu schubsen und ihnen unverständliche Aufgaben zu übertragen.

Also benötigte Draco jetzt einen weiteren Bogen und dieser kleine Unfall verschwand als zusammengepresstes Wurfgeschoss im Papierkorb, dessen Fassungsvermögen nun langsam aufgebraucht war. Das Ganze noch mal von vorne.

* * *

Stunden später blickte Draco erschöpft auf seine Armbanduhr. Die silbernen Zeiger deuteten ihm auf, dass das Abendessen bald vorüber sein musste. Er wollte sich beeilen um Lupin seinen Aufsatz auf das Pult zu klatschen bevor jener in sein Büro zurück geschlichen kam.

Die heruntergekommene Persönlichkeit wollte er sich heute kein zweites Mal antun. Und danach würde er Nott seine Arbeit zurückgeben müssen. Vorsorglich hatte er seinen Namenszug von dem Aufsatz entfernt und sich bereits eine brillante Ausrede bereit gelegt.

„Tut mir leid, als ich am Morgen meine Sachen zusammengesucht habe, muss ich wohl den Falschen erwischt haben" würde er aussagen und dann in den Schlafsaal verschwinden, bevor Theo begreiflich wurde, dass dies unmöglich sein konnte, da der Professor diese Verwechslung spätestens beim Korrigieren auffallen hätte müssen und Draco nie in der Früh seine Schultasche packte, sondern immer schon sorgfältig am Vorabend das Benötigte in seine Umhängetasche steckte.

Bei dem Gedanken wie dumm er sich von diesem unwürdigen Nichtsnutz von Lehrer von der Seite hatte anlabern lassen müssen bekam Draco Kopfschmerzen und hätte am liebsten mit voller Wucht gegen die nächstbeste Wand getreten um dieses unangenehme Gefühl mit einem noch größeren Leid zu übertünchen.

Na dem würde er schon noch zeigen was es hieß sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen, doch jetzt musste er den Aufsatz erst einmal bei der Vogelscheuche vorbei bringen und konnte dann in Ruhe über seine persönliche Rache spekulieren.

Konzentriert überflog er den letzten Absatz seines Kunstwerkes, er hatte sein Bestes unternommen und das Wölfchen würde keinen Grund mehr finden ihn bei seinem Vater zu verpetzen.

Lustlos rollte er das Pergament zusammen, verstaute die anderen Habseligkeiten in seiner Umhängetasche und erhob sich aus der Position, von der er inzwischen leichte Rückenschmerzen bekam, die ihn stechend darauf hinwiesen, dass er zu lange sitzend verweilt hatte.

Wenn dass sein Vater wüsste, dann….. würde er dem inkompetenten Professor wohlmöglich sogar noch Recht geben. Zwar konnte er Lupin nicht leiden, doch lag ihm etwas an der ordentlichen Erziehung seines Sohnes, wie er stets betonte.

In diesem Gedanken gefangen schob Draco den Stuhl an den Schreibtisch und trottete aus dem Raum, den Weg in Richtung des werwölfischen Arbeitszimmers eingeschlagen.

Draußen war es bereits finster, wie er durch die hohen Fenster hätte erkennen können, wenn er seinen Kopf einmal dorthin gewandt hätte.

Die meisten Schüler waren noch beim Essen und so strich er alleine durch die schier endlosen Gänge des Schlosses, seinen Aufsatz hielt er immer noch fest in der rechten Hand.

Gerade wollte er um die letzte Ecke biegen als ihm ohne Vorwarnung ein weißblonder, gutgekleideter, mit einem Spazierstock geschmückter, wohlbekannter Herr entgegenkam.

Draco verharrte mitten in der Bewegung, was machte sein Vater denn hier?

Lupin hatte ihn also doch informiert und das obwohl Draco sich doch noch Mühe mit dem Aufsatz gegeben hatte. Ein Freundschaftsbesuch würde dies sicherlich nicht werden.

Seine Annahme wurde von dem versteinerten Gesicht des Älteren bestätigt. Lucius kam etwa einem Meter vor ihm zum Stehen und stütze sich auf seinen Stock. Warum musste er den nur immer dabei haben?

„Vater" begrüßte ihn Draco höflich und wünschte sich, dass jener doch wegen einer anderen Begebenheit mit seiner Anwesenheit aufwartete.

„Du sollst in ganzen Sätzen sprechen" erwiderte Lucius kalt und musterte sein eigenes Kind von oben bis unten abfällig.

„Natürlich Sir" entschuldigte sich der Junge betroffen und senkte seinen Blick auf den Umhangsaum seines Gegenübers.

Er wusste es! Diese starre Maske trug Lucius nur wenn er Empfindungen verbarg und gerade spürte er, Dracos Meinung nach, Wut auf seinen Stammhalter, der einen Fehler begannen hatte.

Das war nicht fair, der Professor hatte gelobt, dass Draco noch bis in die Abendstunden Zeit haben würde seinen Aufsatz nachzureichen und das Abendessen war jetzt noch gar nicht beendet.

Er wollte ihn also quälen. Draco schalt sich innerlich selbst dafür einen ehemaligen Gryffindor beim Wort genommen zu haben. Elendes Monster, dieser Remus Lupin!

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und das Schlucken viel ihm zusehend schwerer. Sein Vater würde ihn doch nicht etwa hier, wo jeder Zeit ein Fremder vorbeikommen konnte, zum Flubberwurm machen, oder etwa doch?

Draco wagte zögerliche aufzusehen und bekam den Schlangenkopf des Spazierstocks hart gegen die Brust gedrückte. Wie sollte er da nur wieder rauskommen?

„Ich höre" eröffnete sein Vater süffisant lächelnd und scherte sich nicht darum, dass sein Sprössling abermals betreten zu Boden blickte und deutlich zu zittern begann, als würde er in Eiseskälte auf dem Nordpol stehen und auf den Weihnachtshippogreif warten.

Wie sehr hasste Draco diese Prozedur! Immer war es dasselbe! Lucius verlangte von ihm seine Schandtaten zuzugeben, von denen er sowieso wusste um sich daran zu erfreuen wie peinlich berührt sein Sohn schließlich fast jede Strafe bereitwillig empfing, nur um aus seiner Gegenwart zu fliehen.

„Es tut mir leid" flüsterte Draco mit brüchiger Stimme und merkte selbst wie sich ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn bildete. Das Zittern wurde heftiger und unruhig bebte der frisch aufgesetzte Aufsatz in seiner Hand, die sich immer grober um ihn schloss und hässliche Falten auf dem Papier hinterlassen würde.

Lucius fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die blonden Haare und seine grauen Augen, die die seines Jungen furchtbar ähnlich waren, verengten sich zornig zu Schlitzen. Er ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, was Draco dazu veranlasste auszuweichen und an ihm vorbei zu schlüpfen.

„Für was entschuldigst du dich?" fragte sein Vater gelangweilt weiter und setzte den Schlangenkopf wieder auf dieselbe Stelle, nahe Dracos Schlüsselbein.

Da musste er jetzt schnell durch, bei Lucius war es wichtig rasant auf den Punkt zu kommen, denn sonst verlor sich seine Aufmerksamkeit und dann konnte er noch weit garstiger werden.

„Ich hab geschummelt" gab Draco mit resignierendem Tonfall zu, denn Lucius zu belügen hatte er sich nur ein einziges Mal über sich gebracht und dafür auch die unschönen Konsequenzen getragen.

„Komm her" befahl im Lucius barsch und winkte ihn näher an sich heran. Draco gehorchte nicht, sondern blinzelte ängstlich. Abgehakt atmend schüttelte er vehement den Kopf.

„Draco Malfoy" setzte sein Vater deutlicher hinterher und der blasse Junge schaffte es gerade noch die freie Hand zu einer Faust zu ballen um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

An seinem Platz verweilend kauten er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe umher und genoss sogar den Schmerz, der ihn aufgrund des selbstzugefügten Bisses der Wangeninnenwand durchzog. Von „Draco Malfoy" gab es nur noch eine Steigerungsform, die sein Vater so gut wie nie ausführte. Er musste wirklich sauer über das Fehlverhalten seines Sohnes sein.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy, komm auf der Stelle her" benutzte Lucius die Steigerung auch noch postwendend.

Was sollte Draco denn jetzt machen? Die Panik kroch bis in seine Fingerspitzen und schließlich rang er sich dann doch zu einem wispernden „Nein, Sir" hin.

„Wie bitte?" erpichte sich Lucius empört und Draco spürte wie sich der Schlangenkopf immer tiefer durch seinen Umhang in die weiche Haut bohrte. Schon des Öfteren hatte ihn die Vermutung beschlichen, dass er an dieser Partie für ewig entstellt sein würde, so häufig wie das edle Lieblingsrelikt darauf angesetzt wurde.

„Nein, Sir" wiederholte sich Draco und duckte sich als er mitbekam wie sein Vater ausholte um ihn zu ohrfeigen.

Nichts wie weg von hier, würde Lucius ihn nicht in die Finger bekommen, konnte er ihm auch nichts antun. So tat Draco das Vernünftigste was ihm einfiel, ließ seine Umhängetasche mit einem gewaltigen Rumsen auf den Boden fallen, um nicht unnötig Ballast mit zu schleppen und mit einem Endspurt, der jeden Rennläufer neidisch gemacht hätte, suchte er das Weite.

Er hörte Lucius Schritte hinter sich und gerade als er einen Blick über die Schulter werfen wollte, wie viel Vorsprung er ausgebaut hatte, stieß er mit jemanden zusammen und landete unglücklich auf den Knien, was er mit einem Ächzen unterstrich.

„Mr. Malfoy, ist alles in Ordnung?" wurde er von einer sanften Stimme gefragt und als er sich zu dem Verursacher drehte blickte er in die blauen Augen seines Professors für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Jener wollte ihm aufhelfen, selbst stand er noch da, denn der plötzliche Aufprall hatte Lupin nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen können.

Besorgt wollte er seinem Schüler nach oben ziehen, zumindest deutete Draco die Falten auf dessen Stirn als Sorgenfalten. Er schlug die vernarbte Hand weg.

„Jetzt haben sie was sie wollten" zischte er beleidigt und rappelte sich selbst auf.

Der Lehrer schien nicht zu verstehen, was Draco ihm sagen wollte.

„Hier haben sie ihren dämlichen Aufsatz" fauchte der aufgebrachte, am ganzen Körper zitternde Slytherin weiter und die noch nicht entschwundene Verzweiflung spiegelte sich deutlich in seinen Augen wider.

Erbost warf er Lupin die Pergamentrollen vor die Füße und dieser blickte ratlos drein und verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mr. Malfoy ich kann ihnen leider nicht folgen" meinte er und begutachtete sich den Jungen als würde er befürchten, dass dieser unter einer seltenen und unheilbaren Krankheit litt oder schlichtweg übergeschnappt war.

„Draco!" hallte es plötzlich an ihrer beider Ohren und das Wölfchen blickte nun fassungslos zu dem vor Wut schäumenden Lucius, der im Eiltempo auf den Siebzehnjährigen zuschritt. Wo kam der denn auf einmal her?

Der jüngste Anwesende war in diesem Bruchteil von einer Sekunde erfolgreich getürmt und in das nächste Klassenzimmer gerannt. Völlig vergessen war der Vorzug, dass er ein Zauberer war und auch dass er körperliche Anstrengung verabscheute, als er das Pult, das der Tür am nächsten stand, eigenhändig vor jene schob und er sich in die hinterste Ecke, zwischen einem Schrank mit Lehrmaterial und Wand zusammenkauerte. Dort legte er seine Arme um die Knie und zog sie dichter an den Körper als es ihm eigentlich möglich war. Seine Hände griffen ineinander und er spürte, dass er eiskalt war. Seine Körpertemperatur war weit unter der, die er haben sollte. Langsam bemerkte er auch, dass er zitterte. Zittern war nicht der richtige Ausdruck, er schlotterte. Er hätte seine Stirn gerne gegen seine Knie gedrückt, doch durch die ständigen unkontrollierbaren Bewegungen seiner Glieder war dies fast utopisch.

Wie ein kleines Kind spielte er dieses allseits bekannte Spielchen „Was ich nicht sehe geschieht auch nicht".

Seine Barrikade würde Lucius wohl nicht allzu lange aufhalten, doch bis dahin hatte er Zeit sich in Desillusionierungszauber zu üben, vielleicht klappte das ja in den etwa 2 Minuten die er sich noch lebend erhoffte.


	9. Aufbauende Worte

**Aufbauende Worte**

Remus blinzelte verwirrt und hörte die Tür des nächstliegenden Klassenzimmers zu donnern. Aber was machte Lucius Malfoy hier? Remus hatte ihn nicht informiert, wie Draco anscheinend gedacht hatte. Warum hätte er sonst so wütend auf ihn sein sollen? Das einzige, das Remus sich denken konnte, war das Lucius aufgrund anderer Aktivitäten seines Sohnes in die Schule gekommen war und der wohl leider von seinem Täuschungsversuch berichtet hatte. Ein Missverständnis…

„Huch…", machte Remus, als er wieder zu Lucius schaute und der sich mit einem lauten ‚Poff' gerade in eine leuchtende Kugel verwandelte. Remus schaltete sofort und ignorierte das kochende Blut in seinen Venen, das ihm beim Anblick des Mondes immer überkam. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Irrwicht.

„Riddikulus!", rief er und mit einem Zischen flog die Kugel wie ein Luftballon, aus dem die Luft herausgelassen wurde, durch die Gegend. Remus prustete ihm ein festes Lachen entgegen, worauf der Irrwicht in kleine Rauchschwaden verpuffte. So kräftig schien der nicht gewesen zu sein. Ein Wunder, das Draco das nicht alleine bemerkt hatte.

„Oh…" Remus kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Schläfe. Da musste er jetzt was tun. Der arme Junge musste mit den Nerven völlig fertig sein. Remus schämte sich jetzt schon fast, das er heute Morgen so oft von Lucius gesprochen hatte. Damit hatte er Draco wohl tiefer getroffen, als beabsichtigt und dann war es jetzt auch seine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass der Junge nicht noch den Rest seines Lebens im Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei verbrachte. Sirius hätte das vielleicht nicht mal Askaban vorgezogen.

Die Pergamentrollen beachtete Remus nicht weiter, die würde schon niemand mitnehmen, und schritt gemächlich zu der Tür. Er zog sie ganz locker auf und fand sich dann mit einem Pult, das vor den Türrahmen geschoben worden war wieder. Draco musste in seiner Angst wohl völlig vergessen haben, das die Tür nach außen hin aufging.

Zitternd und mit völlig verschwitzten Haaren saß er ganz hinten neben einen Schrank gekauert. Mit dem Zauberstab tippte er sich apathisch auf den Scheitel und murmelte „cave inimicum" vor sich hin. Die Zauberformel für den Desillusionierungszauber, aber es brachte nichts. Kein Wunder. Draco schien vollkommen durch den Wind zu sein und der Zauberspruch kam ja auch erst in wenigen Monaten im Unterricht vor.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Remus das Pult zur Seite schweben. Das knarrende Geräusch ließ Draco nicht den Kopf heben, aber er hörte auf sich mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf zu tippen. Weiter presste er das Gesicht fest auf die angezogenen Knie und traute sich nicht hochzuschauen. Wahrscheinlich hielt er Remus jetzt für seinen Vater.

Seufzend hockte Remus sich neben den verstörten Jungen auf den Boden und bekam das leise Wimmern mit. Draco würde jetzt ja wohl gemerkt haben, das hier nicht sein Vater neben ihm saß, aber er rechnete wohl fest damit, das Lucius draußen mit diesem widerwärtigen Stock auf ihn wartete.

„Mr. Malfoy…", fing er an und legte ein Hand auf die bebende Schulter.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", fiepte Draco und rutschte weg. „Sie… Sie sind Schuld, das er hier ist!" Mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen drängte er sich dichter an den Schrank und brachte den furchtbar zum Wackeln. „I-Ich hab den Aufsatz doch! Sie haben gesagt, Sie würden wa-warten!" Die vor Tränen glitzernden stahlgrauen Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und Draco funkelte Remus wütend an, traute sich aber nicht einen Blick zur Tür zu werfen.

„Ihr Vater ist doch gar nicht hier, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus sanft, aber die Worte brauchten einen Moment, bis sie in den blonden Schädel durchdrangen. Draco legte die schweißnasse Stirn in unschöne Falten und kaute auf der Innenseite seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Nicht?", fragte er und Remus nickte. „Sie lügen! Er hat gesagt, Sie sollen das sagen, damit ich rauskomme und… und… Ich hab ihn doch gesehen! Wollen Sie sagen, ich sei verrückt?"

Remus zog selber die Beine an und lehnte die Schläfe gegen die Knie. „Ein Irrwicht, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte er und während Draco die Gesichtszüge entglitten fing es an heftig gegen die Fenster zu prasseln.

„Ein… was?!", fragte Malfoy mit hoher Stimme und das schien ihn nur noch fertiger zu machen. Beide Hände presste er auf den Hinterkopf und drückte das Gesicht fest auf die Knie. Was jetzt in seinem Kopf vorging, das vermochte Remus beim besten Willen nicht zu sagen, aber der Junge tat Remus furchtbar Leid.

„Hier." Remus kramte in seiner Umhangtasche herum und holte den Schokofrosch heraus, den Harry ihm eben beim Abendessen geschenkt hatte. Er setzte ihn auf Dracos Knie, als der den Kopf hob und Remus einen verstörten Seitenblick zu warf. „Keine Sorge, der ist noch nicht gebraucht.", sagte Remus und nickte Draco ermutigend zu.

Irgendwie hatte Remus trotzdem nicht damit gerechnet, das der verwöhnte Junge das annehmen würde, aber da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete er die Verpackung und war leider nicht schnell genug, denn der Schokofrosch entfleuchte seinen langen Fingern mit den manikürten Nägeln und hüpfte davon.

Remus schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen und seufzte. „Na ja…", murmelte er und schaute zurück zu Draco, der aussah, als hätte er gerade das einzige verloren, das ihn davon abhielt aus dem Fenster in den strömenden Regen zu springen. Und Remus sah im Moment keine Möglichkeit ihm den Besen nachzuwerfen…

„Versuchen Sie es hier mit.", sagte Remus und holte seine Reservetafel aus der anderen Umhangtasche. Das war die letzte, die er für diesen Monat hatte und der hatte gerade mal angefangen. Gut, keine Schokolade wenn er die schmerzhafte Verwandlung hinter sich hatte, aber der zitternde Junge tat ihm so Leid.

Draco hatte nicht einmal einen abschätzigen Blick für die zerknitterte Verpackung der Tafel übrig. Mit beiden Händen nahm er sie Remus ab und achtete schön darauf nicht die vernarbten Finger seines Lehrers zu berühren. Das weißblonde Haar fiel ihm vor die Augen und verdeckte jeden Gesichtsausdruck, als er einfach ein großes Stück abbiss. Das hatte Remus jetzt auch nicht wirklich erwartet, aber Hauptsache es ging ihm ein bisschen besser.

„Ich werde Ihrem Vater nichts erzählen, ja?", versuchte Remus den noch immer leicht zitternden Jungen zu beruhigen. „Sie haben Ihren Aufsatz jetzt geschrieben und ich bin mir sicher, dass er gut geworden ist. Sie sind doch nicht dumm, Mr. Malfoy."

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns huschte über die vor Angst zerfressenen Züge des Siebzehnjährigen. Lob wirkte immer. Vor Allem bei Draco Malfoy.

„Und immerhin haben Sie sich dieses Mal ja richtig Gedanken gemacht.", fuhr Remus fort und Draco zog die Mundwinkel herunter. Schlecht schien ihm aber nicht zu sein, denn er biss noch ein Stück von der Schokolade ab und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, wie er sich leicht den Mund beschmierte.

„Ihr Vater wird Sie schon nicht enterben, wenn sie nicht all Ihre UTZe schaffen.", sagte Remus und da hatte er wohl das Flasche gesagt. Urplötzlich knallte Draco die schöne Schokolade neben Remus alte, aus dem Leim gehende Lederschuhe und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Mit dem leichten Schokoladenfilm um den Mund sah das schon komisch aus, aber zum Lachen war Remus trotzdem nicht.

„Sie kennen meinen Vater doch überhaupt nicht.", presste Draco hervor und drückte das Gesicht wieder auf die Knie. „Das… Das… we-wenn… Ich…"

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie…", fing Remus an.

„Sie verstehen nicht!", fuhr Draco hoch und seine Augen tränten vor Verzweiflung. „Ich kann nicht einmal einen Irrwicht erkennen! Geschweige denn besiegen! Das ha-hab ich in der Dritten auch nicht gekonnt…" Er hickste und wischte sich über den Mund, wobei er die Schokolade bis auf seine Wange verschmierte. „Das ist Alles Ihre Schuld! Weil Sie mir das nie beigebracht haben! Weil Sie lieber Potter Privatstunden gegeben haben und ihn vor Dementoren retten mussten!" Schnaubend drehte Draco den Kopf weg und starrte in den dunklen Himmel, während der Regen weiter heftig gegen das Fensterglas prallte. „Ich hasse Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste…"

„Dann wollte Ihr Vater, dass sie Ihren UTZ in diesem Fach machen?", wollte Remus wissen, aber Draco antwortete nicht. Brauchte er in dem Fall auch nicht. Remus war ja nicht blöd und konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen. In den meisten Fällen kam er sogar auf das richtige Ergebnis. „Sie haben gar keinen Grund Verteidigung zu hassen. Sie sind nicht schlecht. Das war doch eine ganz anständige Wolke, die sie heute produziert haben. Mit ein wenig Übung und ein bisschen mehr Engagement ist ein ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' auf jeden Fall drin." Er hob einen Zeigefinger, als Draco ihm einen Seitenblick schenkte. „Sie müssen nur wollen."

Draco hätte fast geschielt, als Remus Finger so nah vor seinem Gesicht auftauchte. „Sie sagen das nur, damit ich verschwinde und Sie in Ruhe Ihre Schokolade aufheben können…", murmelte er.

Remus setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. „Nun ja, schlechter kann sie nicht werden, also wird sie wohl noch ein bisschen warten müssen.", sagte er.

Leicht pikiert zog Draco die Oberlippe hoch und zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Sie… werden das doch niemanden erzählen?", fragte er leise und starrte wieder angestrengt aus dem Fenster.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Klatschtante vom Dienst bin, Mr. Malfoy.", beruhigte Remus ihn.

„Sie sagen das also niemanden? Auch nicht… meinem Vater?", wollte Draco es wohl ganz genau wissen.

„Das bleibt unter uns.", sagte Remus und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Ruckartig drehte Draco ihm den Kopf zu und die stahlgrauen Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Wahrscheinlich rechnete er mit irgendeinem Fluch. Vergessenszauber, oder sowas. Remus murmelte nur ein „Tergeo" und reinigte Dracos noch immer ungewöhnlich blasses Gesicht von den Resten der Schokolade. Der schien das wohl immer noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und ein kleiner Rotschimmer legte sich um seine Nase. So wie Remus ihn einschätzte war ihm das wohl furchtbar peinlich und das selbst vor seinem, wovon Remus fest ausging, Hasslehrer.

„Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich und wenn…" Remus schaute auf seine Uhr. „…wenn Sie sich beeilen, dann schaffen Sie es noch etwas vom Abendessen abzubekommen. Das wird Ihnen gut tun."

Nach einem aufmunternden Lächeln von Remus ließ Draco sich nach vorne fallen und stemmte sich gekonnt hoch. Remus tat es ihm gleich, wobei er leicht ächzte und sich dann den Umhang sauber klopfte.

„Das…" Dracos Blick lag auf der nicht mehr essbaren Schokolade. „…tut…" Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und fing an sich die Haare zu richten.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Gehen Sie schon.", sagte er lächelnd und klopfte Draco aufs Schulterblatt, worauf der zusammen zuckte. „Wenn Sie einigen Rauchschwaden begegnen, werden das wohl die Überreste des Irrwichts sein.", fügte er für den Fall, das Draco Angst hatte allein in die Große Halle zu gehen hinzu. Er wollte dem jungen Malfoy ja nicht das Gefühl geben, das er ihn für einen Angsthasen hielt. Dafür konnte er das Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis der Malfoys zu schlecht einschätzen. Wer weiß, was da schon Alles vorgefallen war. Vielleicht sollte er auch mal mit Severus reden. Immerhin kannte der Lucius persönlich und würde Draco da besser zur Seite stehen können, da er zudem auch noch sein Lieblings- und Hauslehrer war.

„Professor?" Malfoy steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und betrachtete angestrengt die Regenfäden die über die Fenster liefen.

„Hm?", machte Remus, als Draco nicht weitersprach und sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen schien. Was konnte der denn jetzt noch wollen? Schokolade hatte Remus nicht mehr, zu einem dummen Spruch war der Slytherin im Moment nicht im Stande und… wenn er wirklich Angst hatte allein in die Halle zu gehen, dann würde er Remus natürlich nicht fragen, aber gesehen werden wollte er mit dem verarmten Werwolf natürlich auch nicht.

„Wenn es nichts mehr gibt, Mr. Malfoy, dann würde ich jetzt gerne Ihren Aufsatz durchsehen.", sagte Remus. „Das wäre…"

„Urquhart!", platzte Draco raus und Remus hob eine Augenbraue. Entweder plante der Junge irgendwas um Remus eins auszuwischen, weil er ihm irgendwie die Schuld daran gab, das Lucius ihn als Irrwicht verfolgte oder ihm schlotterten tatsächlich die Knie. Aber was wollte er dann bei Urquhart? Sich hinter den Muskeln verstecken? Hatte er dafür nicht Crabbe und Goyle?

„Ich… musste Quidditch ausfallen lassen um Ihren… meinen Aufsatz zu schreiben und Urquhart wird das sicher nicht freuen. Immerhin bin ich ein äußerst wichtiger Teil der Mannschaft.", schwafelte Malfoy vor sich. Warum, das blieb Remus noch immer ein Rätsel.

„Er wird es schon verstehen, wenn Sie ihm erklären, dass Ihre Hausaufgabe wichtiger war.", sagte Remus lächelnd und beförderte die Schokolade mit einem traurigen Seufzer per Wingardium Leviosa in den Mülleimer.

„Ja, natürlich.", sagte Draco und ballte die Hände in den Hosentaschen zu Fäusten, bevor er die Augen verdrehte. Irgendwas schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, aber Remus hatte keine Ahnung, was er daran ändern konnte. Immerhin kannte er den Grund von Malfoys Unwohlsein nicht. Ob die Schokolade doch schlecht gewesen war?

„Soll ich es Ihnen schriftlich geben?", fragte Remus und Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sagte eindeutig, dass er davon ausging Slytherins Kapitän könne gar nicht lesen.

„Jaah, das wäre sehr sinnvoll…", murmelte Draco und räusperte sich.

Remus seufzte und schaute sich um. „Tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich habe jetzt nichts zum Schreiben dabei.", sagte er. „Vielleicht können Sie bis morgen…"

„Nein, nein…", winkte Draco betont lässig ab. „Ich… begleite Sie einfach noch kurz in Ihr Büro. Das ist ohnehin dieselbe Richtung und… ähm… da wollte ich eben hin."

Resignierend zuckte Remus mit den Schultern und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Gut, gut… Dann kommen Sie mal mit.", sagte er und ging voran.


	10. Absurde Fürbitte

**Absurde Fürbitte**

Vorsichtig lugte Draco um die Ecke, für den Fall, dass der Professor doch nur geschwindelt hatte um ihn zu beruhigen und sein Vater hier noch irgendwo auf ihn wartete.

Die Jahre hier an der Schule hatten ihm oft genug bewiesen, dass man einem Gryffindor, sei es auch ein ehemaliger, nicht über den Weg trauen konnte. Obwohl Lupin sich ihm gegenüber dermaßen vorbildlich verhalten und sogar seine innig geliebte Schokolade mit ihm geteilt hatte, war er immer noch nicht überzeugt ob der ihn nicht hinters Licht führen wollte.

„Mr. Malfoy es war ein Irrwicht" versicherte Lupin ihm sanft ein weiteres Mal, da ihm nicht entgangen war, dass sein Schüler fahrig seine Blicke durch den Gang schweifen ließ.

Draco ließ sich zu einem Nicken hinreißen. Ein Irrwicht, was denn sonst? Das war doch offensichtlich gewesen, er hatte ihn nur nicht erkannt, weil er wegen des Aufsatzes bereits übermüdet gewesen war. Ja, schleppend langsam gewann Draco die malfoysche Denkweise zurück.

„Seltsam" murmelte der Werwolf plötzlich und blieb abrupt stehen und starrte auf den steinernen Fußboden. Draco wäre beinahe erneut in ihn gerannt, konnte aber noch rechtzeitig genug abbremsen und folgte dem Blick des Professors, der redlich interessiert an dem kühlen Untergrund zu sein schien.

Einige Rauchschwaden irrten noch in der Luft umher und hätte Draco irgendwann einmal im Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunkle-Künste-Unterricht aufgepasst als er noch in der dritten Klasse war oder wenigstens dem Professor zuvor vernünftig zugehört, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass dies die Überreste seines ‚Vaters' sein mussten, doch so sah er sich ernsthaft nach dem Brandherd um und nahm an, dass Lupin das selbe tat.

„Wirklich bizarr" meinte der hünenhafte Lehrer immer noch mit ruhiger Stimme und kratze sich an der Schläfe. „Ich bin mir sicher…" flüsterte er und fing dann an Draco zu mustern.

Der junge Zauberer verstand nur Bahnhof, was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Irritiert und immer noch verängstig sah er sich um, vielleicht redete Lupin ja auch mit jemanden der hinter ihm stand, den Draco nur nicht bemerkt hatte.

Fehlanzeige, nur sie beide befanden sich in diesem Flur und Draco wurde langsam mulmig zu Mute. Schnell starrte er aus dem Fenster und suchte hinter den dicken Regenwolken den Mond. Er kannte sich zwar nicht so genau aus, doch das seltsame Verhalten des Professors war möglicher Weise ein Anzeichen für seine Verwandlung. Erleichtert entdeckte Draco die runde Scheibe, die sich zwar dem Vollmond näherte, aber noch als zunehmender Mond galt. Er atmete tief durch, es bestand also keine Gefahr. Aber was beschäftigte Lupin dann?

Es wäre besser wenn sie jetzt gehen würden, bevor er noch mit dem alten, verarmten Mann hier entdeckt werden würde. Das Abendessen musste gleich vorüber sein und er wollte den anderen Slytherin sicher keinen Anlass geben über ihn zu spotten. Wer konnte schon ahnen, wer um diese Urzeit vor hatte noch ein Lehrerbüro aufzusuchen?

Im schlechtesten Fall würde Lucius noch einmal auftauchen, nein Schwachsinn, ein Irrwicht, es war ein Irrwicht, versuchte er sich verzweifelt einzureden.

„Mr. Malfoy Sie haben mir doch hier Ihre Arbeit, nun ja …. übergeben, nicht wahr?" erkundigte sich Lupin bei Draco und probierte Blickkontakt mit ihm aufzubauen, den der Junge halbherzig erwiderte, bevor er wieder zu Boden starrte.

Die blauen Augen ruhten fragend auf ihm und Draco brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen.

„Mein Aufsatz?" fiepte er schockiert und spürte wie kochende Wut in ihm seine Furcht allmählich aber nicht vollkommen ablöste.

„Ja, den habe ich Ihnen gebracht" teilte er ihm mit und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lupin strich sich peinlich berührt durch die mit grau durchzogene hellbraunen Haare. „Er ist nicht mehr da" sagte er dann.

„Wie kann man auch so dumm sein und die Hausaufgaben seiner Schüler herumliegen lassen?" meinte Draco sichtlich empört und funkelte ihn zornig an. Wenn das nicht typisch für Lupin war, der wusste einfach nicht wie man mit dem Hab und Gut anderer umzugehen hatte, wie denn auch, wenn er doch selbst nicht mehr als drei oder vier geflickte Umhänge und eine Tafel Schokolade besaß?

Der Professor winkte ab und legte seine Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich jetzt nicht auch noch mit ihm streiten, nahm Draco an. Vielleicht gestand er sich aber auch gerade seinen eigenen Fehler ein.

„Er wird sicher auftauchen" murmelte Lupin vor sich hin und ging dann weiter.

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen" setzte der Slytherin arrogant hinterher und folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Unbewusst ließ er kaum einen Abstand zwischen dem Pädagogen vor ihm und sich und wäre dem mehrmals um Haaresbreite auf die Fersen getreten.

Als sie an der Stelle vorbeikamen, an der Draco seine Tasche zurückgelassen hatte, las dieser jene auf und nun war es auch nur noch ein Katzensprung zum Arbeitszimmer.

Mit einem knarrenden Geräusch öffnete der Besitzer die Tür und trat ein.

Draco rümpfte die Nase nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte. Abgenutzt, dass war das Wort, dass Lupins Einrichtung am besten beschrieb. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen gebrauchte Federkiele nach der Länge sortiert neben einem halbleeren Tintenfass und ordentlich aufgestapelten Pergamentrollen.

Zwei Bücherregale standen dahinter und waren zum Bersten vollgepresst mit Büchern, deren Titel Draco noch nie gehört hatte. „Die dunklen Künste überlistet" stand in goldenen Lettern auf einem eingerissenen Buchrücken und war nur ein weiterer Beweis für Dracos Unkenntnis.

Auf einem Sideboard befand sich ein stählender Käfig ohne Inhalt. Der Slytherin nahm an, dass sonst dort magische Tierwesen gehalten wurden, die der Lehrer für Unterrichtszwecke missbrauchte.

Professor Lupin lehnte sich rücklings gegen seinen Schreibtisch und blickte für seine Verhältnisse relativ ernst drein. Mit den Fingerkuppen strich er über die grobe Holzplatte seines Pultes.

Draco hingegen senkte seinen Blick auf die abgewetzten Lederschuhe seines Lehrers, er hatte noch nie länger Blickkontakt halten können und vor allem nicht, wenn er vorhatte etwas so Erbärmliches wie jetzt vorzubringen.

„Mr. Malfoy soll ich Ihnen wirklich eine Bestätigung für Mr. Urquhart ausstellen oder wollen Sie mir nicht lieber sagen warum sie noch mit hier her kommen wollten?" die remische, dunkle Stimme klang immer noch barmherzig und wirkte auf Draco so, als würde er Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen wollen. Dies war gar nicht so abwegig, wenn man bedachte, in welchem Zustand er den Jungen zuvor entdeckt hatte.

„Für was ist der leere Käfig?" erkundigte sich Draco, nur um sich selbst noch zu überlegen wie er seine Bitte formulieren konnte ohne lächerlich zu klingen.

Er spürte direkt wie der Blick seines Professors zu den Gittern wanderte. „Er ist nicht leer" erläuterte dieser und schenkte Draco dann seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Nun Mr. Malfoy, wollen Sie mir ihr Begehr nicht mitteilen?" bat er ihn gutmütig.

Draco öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder.

„Brauchen Sie dieses Schreiben?" wurde ihm auf die Sprünge geholfen und da sein Blick immer noch starr auf die Beine des Lehrkörpers geworfen war, bekam er mit, dass sich dieser aufstellte und auf ihn zutrat.

Der Regen trommelte immer noch wie wild gegen das kleine Fenster im Raum und daher verstand Draco die Aussage nicht, die auf sein Kopfschütteln folgten.

Missmutig lenkte er sein Interesse auf den scheinbar leeren Käfig und trat einen Schritt zurück, was die Folge hatte, dass er nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.

Draco kam sich abscheulich hilflos vor und die Furcht die eigentlich bereits abgeklungen war breitete sich von neuem in ihm aus.

„Mein Aufsatz…" begann er schließlich zögerlich und die Schuhe des Professors kamen augenblicklich zum Stillstand.

„…. wird sich finden, ich werde später alles genau erkunden" beendete der Werwolf für ihn und eine Woge der Überraschung schwang als Unterton mit. „Aber als Sie sich entschieden haben mit mir zu kommen, wussten Sie noch gar nicht, dass ihre Arbeit verloren gehen würde" vollendete der Werwolf schließlich seine Ausführung.

Draco wich ihm aus und schritt zu dem Gehäuse um steif hineinzusehen. Vielleicht konnte er den Bewohner ja doch noch ausmachen.

„Können Sie mir nicht helfen, Sir?" platze es schließlich in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit aus ihm heraus, so dass Lupin Mühe hatte denn Sinn des Gesprochenen zu verstehen.

„Sie wollen Privatstunden erhalten?" erkundigte er sich verblüfft und Draco konnte hören wie er wieder näher an ihn heran trat.

„Ich kann bezahlen" grummelte er kaum verständlich, eigentlich hatte er sich nur ein Ja oder ein Nein erhofft und nicht damit gerechnet sich noch rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Mr. Malfoy!" seufzte der Ältere und Draco konnte erahnen, dass sich seine Augen in diesem unbeobachteten Moment verdrehten. „Ich benötige Ihr Gold nicht"

„Das sehe ich anders" erwiderte der Siebzehnjährige keck, aber mit wenig Enthusiasmus und drehte sich auf dem Absatz nun doch zu ihm um.

„Das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht zu Ihren herausragenden Fächern gehört liegt nicht an Ihrem Können sondern an Ihrer Arbeitshaltung" erklärte die Respektsperson und überspielte die unpassende Bemerkung seines Schülers.

„Aber Vater wird…." presste Draco hervor und fixierte mit seinen grauen Augen abermals den Käfig und seinen unwahrnehmbaren Gefangenen. Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen durchfuhr ihn erneut ein leichtes Zittern und wieder klammerte er sich an den Gedanken fest, dass es sich nur um eine Verwechslung mit einem Irrwicht gehandelt hatte, also nichts vor was man sich ängstigen müsste.

„Hören Sie Mr. Malfoy ich mache ihnen ein Angebot" entgegnete Lupin nach einer kurzen Pause in der er tief ein und ausgeatmet und die Situation zu überprüfen versuchte. „Wenn sie sich von heute an in meinem Unterricht benehmen komme ich ihnen entgegen und biete ihnen die gewünschten Stunden an"

Draco nickte eifrig, er wollte nicht noch mehr sagen um sich weiterhin zu blamieren. Er war sich nur darüber bewusst geworden, dass Lucius knappen Prozess mit ihm machen würde, wenn er weiterhin nicht die erwünschte Leistung in seinen UTZ-Fächern erreichen würde. Und zu wem konnte Draco denn gehen um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten? Nott würde ihn auslachen und Daphne befand sich auf einem ähnlichen Level wie er selbst, Schüler aus den anderen Häusern kamen natürlich nicht in Frage, bloßstellen würde er sich vor niemanden, vor Lupin hatte das ja schon der Irrwicht für ihn übernommen.

„Aber Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte dass Sie es Ihretwillen in Erwägung ziehen" schloss der Professor nun endgültig. „Wenn Sie sich sicher sind, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann, werde ich es tun, aber nicht weil Ihr Vater es so wünscht, sondern weil Sie wollen"

„Aber Vater wird…" wiederholte sich Draco und bei dem Gedanken an das eben Erlebte wurde ihm schlecht, unruhig biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und traute sich immer noch nicht seinen Professor, der ihm dermaßen freundlich Hilfestellung anbot entgegenzusehen.

„Das möchte ich überhaupt nicht hören" sagte Lupin und Draco bemerkte, wie plötzlich eine vernarbte Hand von hinten auf seiner Schulter abgelegt wurde. Merklich zuckte er zusammen, was Lupin dazu brachte ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu schenken, den Draco natürlich nicht feststellen konnte, da er sich auf die etwas zu langen Fingernägel der Hand konzentrierte.

„Aber Vater wird…." startete er einen weiteren Versuch seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen.

„Es ist mir egal was er denkt, sagt oder tut" wiederholte sich nun auch Lupin mit ruhigem aber minimal schärferem Ton, er wollte wohl damit ausdrücken wie ernst ihm das war.

Draco hatte noch vor etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und sie öffnete sich quietschend, ohne dass der Professor ein „Herein" hätte verlauten lassen.

Wer war dass denn jetzt? Draco saß in der Falle, Lucius kam ebenfalls immer mit einem ankündigenden Klopfen, doch ohne Einladung in fremde Zimmer. Der Werwolf hatte ihn also doch in die Irre geführt.

Eigentlich konnte Draco danach nicht mehr aufzeigen was ihn dazu getrieben hatte sich hinter Lupin zu verstecken, der ihn so böswillig hereingelegt hatte, doch mit einem einzigen Sprung verkroch er sich nun hinter ihm und war dankbar dafür, dass der Lehrer ihn um einen Kopf überragte. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm auf, dass jener zu schmale Schultern besaß. Der Eindringling würde sicher den weißblonden Haarschopf hinter dem schmächtigen, von der Gesellschaft verstoßenden, Professor hervor blitzen sehen. Lupin sollte eindeutig mehr essen.

„Sie haben etwas verloren" erklang nun die ölige Stimme von Severus Snape. Ein „Oh" entfuhr ihm noch, als er seinen Lieblingsschülers hinter dem Rücken seines verhassten Kollegen entdeckte.

Erleichtert atmete Draco aus und trat wieder nach vorne, dass er sich bei dem Professor von einem seiner UTZ-Kursen befand konnte man nicht negativ für ihn auslegen. Oder?

„Sie haben den Aufsatz von Mr. Malfoy gefunden" sagte Lupin um das Szenario zu entschärfen. Trotzdem zogen sich Snapes Augenbrauen in die Höhe seines fettigen Haaransatzes als er die Pergamentrollen überreichte.

„In der Tat" antwortete er und musterte Draco von oben bis unten, der sogar für seine Verhältnisse immer noch extrem blass um die Nasenspitze war.

„Dann können Sie jetzt gehen Mr. Malfoy" erklärte Lupin wohlwollend und Draco nickte wieder einmal nur.

Zögerlich ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie, natürlich wurde er dabei von beiden Lehrern beobachtet. Sicherheitshalber blickte er nach rechts und nach links um jegliche unerwünschte Überraschung zu vermeiden. Wären doch nur Crabbe und Goyle hier, die ihn beschützen könnten.

„Vergessen Sie Theodore nicht, Mr. Malfoy" rief ihm Lupin noch hinterher und Draco schritt nun endlich nach draußen, ohne zu antworten.

Die Holztür fiel mit einer angebrachten Lautstärke ins Schloss und er war wieder auf sich alleingestellt.


	11. Abweisende Reaktion

**Abweisende Reaktion**

„Gibt es noch etwas, Severus?", fragte Remus, als Snape einen Augenblick später immer noch mit weit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bei ihm im Büro stand. Die Tür des Klassenzimmers wurde geschlossen, als Malfoy es verließ. Merkwürdiger Junge, der.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie wissen, wo Ihre Grenzen sind, Lupin.", sagte Snape und lächelte scheinheilig.

Remus konnte ihm nicht ganz folgen und stellte sich zu dem, wie Malfoy gedacht hatte, leeren Käfig. Wenn er schon das nicht herausbekommen hatte, dann war er wirklich nicht gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Zwar war das Tebo noch sehr klein und ungefährlich, aber das konnte man sich doch wohl denken! Gut, warum es sich jetzt unsichtbar gemacht hatte, verstand Remus selbst nicht so ganz. Vielleicht hatte es Angst vor Draco Malfoy, so wie Draco Malfoy Angst vor Tebos hatte… oder seinem Vater.

„Ich versteh nicht ganz, Severus.", sagte Remus. „Aber wo Sie schon einmal hier sind…"

„Mr. Malfoy tut viel für gute Noten.", sagte Snape nur und betrachtete angestrengt die Stelle, wo sich der Junge eben hinter seinem Lehrer versteckt hatte.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", fragte Remus ruhig. Innerlich war er total geschockt, das Snape ihm gerade Ansatzweise so etwas unterstellte! Vielleicht sogar mehr, als das der Tränkemeister das von seinem Lieblingsschüler erwartete. Remus hätte sich fast geschüttelt. Wer weiß, was der da für Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Aber das ging natürlich nicht an und wenn Snape da aus Erfahrung sprach, dann würde Remus ihn mal gut im Auge behalten.

„Würden Sie es nicht verdächtig finden, wenn Sie in mein Büro kommen und ein Schüler stände hinter mir? Und das sah mir ziemlich beschäftigt aus, Lupin.", sagte Snape und seine Mundwinkel kräuselte sich immer mehr von einem scheinheiligen Lächeln zu einem fiesen. Remus wusste genau, das Snape immer noch den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben wollte und da sah er wohl seine Chance gekommen, den Posten wieder frei zu bekommen.

„Ich bitte Sie, Severus.", gluckste Remus und legte endlich Malfoys Aufsatz auf seinen Schreibtisch, neben einen Stapel Vampir-Essays für den dritten Jahrgang. „Das ist vollkommen absurd."

„Anscheinend wissen Sie wenigstens wovon ich rede.", sagte Snape überheblich.

Remus rollte unauffällig mit den Augen. Er musste aufpassen. Snape drehte ihm ja jedes Wort schon im Halse um und diesen Posten zu verlieren… Nein, unmöglich. Soviel hatte er dafür aufgegeben. Na ja, eigentlich nur Dora, aber das war schon furchtbar viel. Schmerzhaft viel.

„Immerhin sind Sie jetzt schon wieder länger allein, Lupin.", spielte Snape sofort auf diesen Gedanken an. Remus dachte einen Moment an Legilimentik, aber dazu hätten sie Augenkontakt halten müssen und was er heute sicher nicht mehr tun würde, wäre in zwei dunkle Höhlen zu schauen, die dieselbe Fähigkeit wie ein Dementor zu haben schienen. „Und Mr. Malfoy ist ein durchaus ansehnlicher Junge."

„Nun, Severus, dasselbe könnten wir von Ihnen sagen.", wischte Remus Snapes Grinsen sofort weg. Ob das jetzt gut war oder nicht, das konnte Remus nicht sagen. Hauptsache der gute, alte Schniefelus dachte nicht, Remus meinte ihn mit ansehnlich. „Also lassen wir dieses unsinnige Thema und widmen uns wichtigeren Dingen."

„Ein ‚uns' gibt es nicht, Lupin.", zischte Snape und jetzt hoffte Remus wirklich, Snape hatte ihn nicht falsch verstanden.

„Oh, natürlich nicht.", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Immerhin hab ich da ja meine Schüler für, was?"

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich den Mund nicht so voll nehmen, Lupin." Snape beäugte ihn bedrohlich und seine Hand schob sich bereits in die Innentasche seines Umhangs.

Na, fantastisch! Der gute, alte Schniefelus! Immer noch schrecklich reizbar. Selber Schuld. „Schön, das Sie nicht ich sind, nicht wahr?", gab Remus zurück.

„Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Sie scharf beobachtet werden.", zischte Snape und erinnerte tatsächlich an das Tier des Hauses Slytherin, das der Hauslehrer so sehr liebte. „Ich kann in Null Komma Nichts dafür sorgen, dass Sie nicht nur von der Schule fliegen, sondern auch noch mit einer anderen Schuld leben müssen."

Remus rückte mit dem Stuhl näher an seinen Schreibtisch und hob beide Augenbrauen, bevor er Snape skeptisch musterte. Das würde er nicht tun. Snape mochte nicht viel für seine Schüler übrig haben. Wovon Remus sich auch noch überzeugen musste, aber Severus Snape würde niemals Remus in dem Glauben lassen, er könne sich bei Vollmond gefahrlos unter dem Tisch zusammen rollen, wenn dem nicht so war.

Remus wollte an die Konsequenzen gar nicht denken. Für die Schüler an erster Stelle, aber natürlich auch für ihn. Und das bedeutete nicht einmal nur Rauswurf, sondern das Werwolf-Fangkommando aus dem Ministerium…

„Das habe ich sicher nicht vergessen, Severus.", sagte Remus und langsam rutschte Snape Hand wieder aus seiner schwarzen Robe heraus.

„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt.", sagte er und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um.

„Ah, Severus?", hielt Remus ihn zurück. Snape drehte den Kopf nicht einmal ganz über die Schulter und musterte Remus auch nicht. „Ein paar Worte über Mr. Malfoy."

Das süffisante Grinsen tauchte wieder auf der blassen Haut auf, bevor Snape amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob. „Das hätte ich mir denken können.", sagte er und drehte sich um, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Remus beschloss diese Bemerkung einfach mal zu ignorieren. Der Junge machte ihm das Leben nicht gerade leichter und Remus hoffte im Moment inständig, das er sich das mit den Privatstunden noch einmal überlegte. Das er tatsächlich Privatstunden wollte und nicht irgendwas anderes, wie Snape dachte, das war Remus vollkommen klar. Alles andere wäre absurd und wenn Malfoy seinen Lehrer gehört hätte, dann würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich mit dem Kopf über der Kloschüssel hängen.

„Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen.", fing Remus an. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich Mr. Malfoys Vater irgendetwas unterstellen möchte, aber… Nun, sagen wir, das Verhältnis zu seinem Sohn scheint mir ein sehr Ungewöhnliches zu sein. Keinesfalls positiv."

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", bohrte Snape nach.

Remus seufzte. Vielleicht war das falsch gewesen, aber er machte sich nun mal doch Sorgen. Änderte nichts daran, dass er die Sache mit dem Irrwicht, der sich in Lucius Malfoy verwandelt hatte und seinen Sohn fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte, für sich behalten würde.

„Es scheint mir Alles sehr gezwungen…", versuchte Remus seine Gedanken nicht zu auffällig mitzuteilen. Dass der junge Mr. Malfoy Stress mit dem älteren bekam, wollte er nun auch nicht.

„Könnten Sie das erläutern?" Remus schien Snapes Interesse geweckt zu haben, auch wenn seine Stimme das nicht ausdrückte.

„Mr. Malfoy hat nichts für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übrig.", sagte Remus und faltete die Hände auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich denke nicht, dass er das Fach gewählt hätte, wenn er das selbst hätte entscheiden können."

„Nun, da haben Sie wohl richtig gedacht, Lupin.", sagte Snape und Remus hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. „Lucius wird Draco sicher kein Fach abwählen lassen, für das er die erforderliche Note erreicht hat."

„Ist das nicht die Entscheidung von Mr. Malfoy? Wofür sind die Schüler in ihrem letzten Jahr sonst volljährig? Damit sie das selbst entscheiden können. Immerhin geht es um ihre Zukunft…", sagte Remus.

„Das wird wohl Familientradition sein.", sagte Snape gleichgültig. „Halten Sie sich daraus, Lupin." Er wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. „Und passen Sie demnächst besser auf die Sachen Ihrer Schüler auf.", fügte er hinzu und verschwand durch das Büro in den Klassenraum. Die Tür ließ er natürlich auf und Remus stand auf, um sie leise ins Schloss zu ziehen. Immerhin wollte er das Tebo nicht wecken, wenn es schlafen sollte.

Sicher nicht einfach für Draco, so unter Druck zu stehen. Da konnte Remus es durchaus verstehen, das er sich zuerst um die Fächer kümmerte, die für sein späteres Berufsziel von Vorteil waren und ihm vieleicht wenigstens noch Spaß machten. Nun, das Problem war ganz einfach, das Remus gesagt hatte, er würde Malfoy nicht helfen, wenn der das nicht für sich selbst wollte und wie er es sich gedacht hatte, hatte Malfoy ihn angelogen. Er wollte das Niveau, das sein Vater erwartete erreichen.

Remus seufzte und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch. Wenn er Malfoy also helfen wollen würde, dann sicher nicht nur in der Hinsicht, das er nicht einmal einen Irrwicht vertreiben konnte. Aber sollte er sich wirklich in Malfoy'sche Familienangelegenheiten einmischen?

Aber Draco war sein Schüler und Remus würde nicht einfach ignorieren können, das der Probleme in dieser Hinsicht hatte. Am Ende würde er sich damit schon jetzt das ganze Leben kaputt machen. Die Familiengeschäfte übernehmen, heiraten, einen Erben in die Welt setzen und so vielleicht einfach nicht glücklich werden.

Nun, erstmal würde er sich jetzt mit Dracos Aufsatz beschäftigen. Zwar würde er ihn erst Donnerstag wiedersehen, aber es interessierte ihn jetzt außerordentlich, ob er sich da wenigstens Mühe gegeben hatte. Der gute Wille zählte ja auch, selbst wenn es vielleicht einfach…

Remus überflog die drei Rollen erst einmal und legte sie dann enttäuscht seufzend auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte es nicht verstanden… Draco hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht Ansatzweise darüber nachzudenken und sich ernsthaft um seine Hausaufgabe bemüht.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war das wirklich verschwendete Zeit. Der Junge wollte nicht einmal und wäre sicher besser dran, wenn Remus ihn einfach aus dem Kurs werfen würde.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war natürlich auch nichts für den Erben einer Familie, die sich hauptsächlich mit schwarzer Magie auseinandersetzte. Es wäre besser für ihn. Ein kurzer Streit mit seinem Vater, in dem auch noch wunderbar andere Sachen geklärt werden könnten und Draco etwas Angstbewältigung üben würde. Danach wäre die ganze Familie Malfoy sicher glücklicher.

Kommunikationsprobleme, ja. Und er würde seine Zeit mit sinnvolleren Dingen verschwenden können, als mit einem undankbaren Schüler, der nicht einmal gewillt war sich zu verbessern.

Ein gleißender Blitz zuckte über den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Die Wolken fegten wie Rauch über die helle Mondscheibe und erinnerten Remus an den verpufften Irrwicht. Nein, das war wie ein Vier-Sterne-Menü an das Tebo zu verfüttern.

Und das würde er jetzt erst mal wirklich füttern…

* * *

Die Stunde hatte gerademal angefangen, aber Remus kam etwas zu spät. Der Vollmond stand kurz bevor und Remus war dementsprechend müde und auch leicht gereizt. Er stapfte die kleine Treppe, die von seinem Büro in das Klassenzimmer führte herunter und trat dabei ein

paar Mal auf seinen Umhang. Das ratschende Geräusch war ihm egal. Da waren eh genug Flicken drauf, einer mehr oder weniger machte einfach nichts.

Lautstark knallte er seine Tasche auf den Schreibtisch und brachte die Klasse so dazu zu verstummen. Remus massierte sich die Schläfen, während er mitleidig gemustert wurde. Der UTZ-Kurs würde hoffentlich wenigstens Rücksicht auf den Werwolf in ihm nehmen.

Nicht so wie die Viertklässler eine Stunde zu vor. Remus verfluchte immer noch Astoria Greengrass und ihre grässlich hohe Stimme. Natürlich hatten besonders die Slytherins absolut keine Rücksicht auf die Kopfschmerzen ihres Lehrers genommen und besprachen lieber die Geburtstagsparty ihrer Klassenkameradin. Remus hatte absolut nichts dagegen, wenn seine Schüler Spaß hatten, aber so etwas sollten sie einfach außerhalb seines Unterrichts besprechen.

„Professor, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron ihn und Remus nickte, während Hermine etwas von „Ronald, du Idiot!" zischte. Oh, bitte nicht! Ron musste natürlich etwas zurück geben und Remus Kopfschmerzen wurden noch heftiger.

„Verschiebt eure Streitigkeiten bitte auf später.", bat Remus höflich und augenblicklich verstummten Ron und Hermine. Remus schnappte sich den Pergamentstapel auf seinem Tisch und machte sich daran die Aufsätze über Lethifolds zurückzugeben. Das er dafür seinen Zauberstab benutzen könnte, vergas er vollkommen.

Ab und zu murmelte er ein „Ausgezeichnete Arbeit" oder „Nächstes Mal etwas mehr Engagement"… So etwas in der Art. Keiner der Schüler schien zu bemerken, das Remus sich am liebsten in sein Bett verkrochen hätte und erst am Montag wieder rausgekommen wäre. Aber das verlangte er auch gar nicht. Es war sein Problem und er gab sich alle Mühe das nicht an seinen Schülern auszulassen.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen.", sagte Remus und legte die beiden Aufsätze auf Dracos Tisch ab, der aussah, als würde er kein Wort verstehen. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden das ernst nehmen."

Draco rollte seinen Aufsatz über den Lethifold auf. Ein großes ‚A' prangte neben der Überschrift und natürlich war er damit nicht zufrieden. Sollte er mal den Patronus-Aufsatz begutachten. Remus gab in der Zeit Theodore seinen ausgezeichneten und äußerst flüssig zu lesenden Lethifold-Aufsatz wieder.

„Professor?", kam wie erwartet die träge, etwas schnarrende Stimme von Malfoy, als er seine Note gesehen hatte.

„Ja? Was denn, Mr. Malfoy?", seufzte Remus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, bevor er sich Draco zuwandte und Theodore sich nach hinten zu Daphne lehnte und ihm gnädiger Weise die Arbeit abnahm, ihr ihren Aufsatz wiederzugeben.

„Das muss ein Fehler sein…", murmelte Draco und patschte seinen Aufsatz auf den Tisch um Remus aus großen Augen anzusehen. „Wahrscheinlich ist Ihr Federkiel abgebrochen und Sie konnten die Note nicht richtig schreiben."

„Nein, da muss ich Sie enttäuschen.", sagte Remus und übertönte die Geräuschkulisse der sich austauschenden Schüler extra nicht. „Und Sie haben mich enttäuscht."

„Aber…" Malfoy schien ganz verwirrt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit einem ‚O' mit Auszeichnung gerechnet. „Ihre Federkiele sind… alt… Die… können…"

„Lassen Sie es, Mr. Malfoy.", unterbrach Remus ihn seufzend. „Das ist ein Buchstabe, den kann man nicht so leicht verwechseln, nicht wahr? Zwingen Sie mich nicht, das laut auszusprechen."

Deprimiert und leicht ärgerlich drehte Draco den Kopf zur Seite.

„So wird das nichts, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus, stemmte die Hände auf dem Tisch ab und versuchte Dracos Blick einzufangen. „Strengen Sie sich wenigstens diese Stunde an. Ein Patronus ohne richtige Gefahr zu erschaffen schafft selbst ein Drittklässler schneller als Sie."

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen, sagte aber nichts.

Zwei Minuten später, vorne an seinem Pult, tat er Remus schon wieder Leid, der eigentlich nicht hatte ausfallend werden wollen. Aber vielleicht würde Draco so verstehen, das es besser für ihn war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abzuwählen.


	12. Aggressiver Werwolf

**Aggressiver Werwolf und uneinsichtiger Slytherin**

Die Schüler des Kurses packten mit einer immensen Geräuschkulisse ihre Sachen zusammen und so halb bekam Draco mit, wie Granger, die neue Schulsprecherin, das Wiesel angiftete und sich dessen Teint in ein krasses Rot verfärbte. Wäre Draco besserer Stimmung gewesen, hätte er den beiden sicher etwas entgegen geworfen, doch gerade beschäftigte er sich tatsächlich mit den beiden verpatzten Aufsätzen. Was hatte er denn nur falsch gemacht? Die beiden Arbeiten besaßen die richtige Länge und die Überschriften entsprachen auch den Vorgaben. Die Tatsache, dass er Anstelle von Lethifold jedes Mal Lepidings eingefügt hatte, da er sich den Namen dieser Kreatur einfach nicht merken konnte, ließ er vollkommen außer acht. Ordentlich waren die Aufsätze auch noch und er hatte sogar extrem auf die Rechtschreibung geachtet, damit Lupin ihm nicht deswegen ans Bein pinkeln konnte und doch war er kläglich gescheitert.

Theo und Daphne verließen händchenhaltend das Klassezimmer, ohne zu bemerken, dass der dritte Slytherin wie versteinert an seinem Platz verweilte.

Draco schnaubte aggressiv, wenigstens war seine Patronus-Wolke nicht rot aufgeleuchtet wie die von Longbottom. Wie weit war Draco eigentlich gesunken, dass er sich mit diesem Vollidioten verglich? Angewidert musterte er den Stuhl auf dem Longbottom während des Unterrichts gesessen hatte.

Ach ja, und Granger hatte in dieser Stunde zum ersten Mal einen gestaltlichen Patronus produziert und so war neben dem Hirsch, noch ein silberner Otter durch den Raum gekrabbelt. Der hatte Lupin sicher auch Nachhilfe gegeben. Dieser asoziale Krüppel hatte sogar begeistert geklatscht und Hauspunkte dafür verteilt. Wahrscheinlich mochte der Professor ihn nur einfach nicht. Draco hatte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal eine richtige Chance sich zu verbessern. Da kam der Werwolf im Professor mal wieder durch. Man sollte ihm verbieten zu unterrichten, oder wenigstens dermaßen parteiisch zu sein.

„Mr. Malfoy, die Stunde ist bereits seit fünf Minuten zu Ende. Professor McGonagall wird längst auf Sie warten" durchbrach plötzlich die etwas gereizte Stimme Lupins die Stille.

„Hmm" machte Draco und bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Ich wollte sowieso mit Ihnen sprechen. Auf ein Wort, Mr. Malfoy" sagte Professor Lupin und wartete wohl darauf, dass der junge Zauberer aufstand und zu ihm kam.

„Ja?" erwiderte dieser schlicht und starrte weiterhin auf die rechte, obere Ecke des Pergaments vor sich. Dort stand sein Name, zwei der wenigen Worte die nicht korrigiert worden waren.

„Mr. Malfoy…" begann Lupin und Draco nahm an, dass er auf ihn zugehen würde, doch die erwarteten Schritte blieben aus.

„Ich fürchte Sie werden ihren UTZ in diesem Fach nicht bestehen können" klang die verhasste Stimme an sein Ohr. Geschockt sah er auf und sein Blick blieb bei Professor Lupin hängen, der friedlich an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch saß und munter einige Bücher

aufeinander stapelte. Der für diesen Tag ausgewählte Umhang war wohl der heruntergekommenste in dem werwölfischen Ensemble und Draco fiel auf, dass der Lehrer heute kränklich, also kränklicher als sonst, und schlechtgelaunt wirkte.

„Sie sollten sich überlegen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abzuwählen, noch ist es nicht zu spät" erklärte der Professor und hielt in seinem Tun inne, erschöpft fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die braunen Haare und war nun gnädig genug seinen Schüler einen Blick zu schenken. Offensichtlich genervt massierte er sich die Schläfen.

Draco schluckte deutlich sichtbar. „Ich dachte Sie wollten mir helfen" erwiderte er mit einem abgeschwächten, aber dennoch arroganten Tonfall „Wie gesagt, ich kann Sie auch bezahlen, Sir" Schwer schnaufend fixierte er einen Punkt oberhalb des rechten Ohres seines Lehrers.

„Und ich habe Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich Sie nur unterstützen kann wenn Sie Ihre Arbeitshaltung ändern" entgegnete Lupin untypisch barsch.

„Ich habe die Aufsätze abgegeben" antwortete Draco missmutig und lenkte seinen Blick aus dem Fenster, was eigentlich Greengrass' Angewohnheit geworden war.

„Würden Sie bitte vortreten, damit wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht unterhalten könnten?" wurde er eine Nuance freundlich gefragt, doch er zog es vor provozierend weiter auf den See starren, der aufgrund des immer noch starken Windes beträchtliche Wellen schlug.

„Mr. Malfoy" seufzte Lupin resignierend „Ihnen fehlt einfach das Herzblut um sich mit diesem Fach zu beschäftigen. Gehen Sie lieber bevor ich Sie rausschmeißen muss."

Draco klappte der Mund auf. Ihn rausschmeißen? Das ging nicht, das war unmöglich! Er würde dermaßen Ärger zu Hause bekommen, dass er seine anderen Noten dann ebenfalls in den Sand setzen würde.

„Professor Lupin, Sir" entgegnete er verzweifelt und drehte sich dermaßen schnell zu dem Kursleiter um, dass er beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. „Ich hab getan was Sie von mir verlangt haben" verteidigte er sich vehement und Lupin bedachte ihn nur mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln, das seine abgekämpften Gesichtszüge noch drastischer zur Geltung brachte.

„Lesen Sie sich Ihre Arbeiten einmal selbst durch und sogar Sie müssten erkennen welch miserable Leistungen Sie gerade als Ihr Bestes bezeichnen, Mr. Malfoy" sagte Lupin diesmal wieder gestresst und verdrehte unmerklich die blauen Augen, die zuvor auf den Schultern seines Schutzbefohlenen geruht hatten.

„Sehen sie sich doch mal das Gekritzel von Nott an. Dann ….." schimpfte Draco aufgebracht und Lupin nickte gähnend langsam, als hätte er mit diesem Argument gerechnet.

„Von der äußeren Form her ist Ihr Aufsatz besser als die meisten anderen" bestätigte er und der junge Malfoy begann überheblich zu Grinsen, also war es doch nur ein Missverständnis.

„Aber fachlich habe ich selten einen ähnlich schlechten Text gelesen" dämpfte Professor Lupin, die Aussage, die bis eben noch wie ein Lob geklungen hatte.

„Hören Sie, mein Vater wird das nicht zulassen" erklärte Draco schnippisch und stand nun tatsächlich auf, wobei er sein Tintenfass mit einer unglücklichen Handbewegung auf den Boden beförderte. Mit einem ‚Klong' kam es dort auf, zerbrach aber nicht. Dies hätte Draco zwar nicht gekümmert, da er ein riesiges Arsenal von Ersatztintenfässern besaß, aber er verabscheute es wenn irgendetwas dreckig gemacht wurde.

„Sie haben es schon fast geschafft nach vorne zu kommen" sagte der Professor schlicht und Draco murrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, bevor er seinen Stolz überwand und an den Lehrertisch trat.

Die Augen des Werwolfes weiteten sich verblüfft, anscheinend war er nicht davon ausgegangen Draco Malfoy brav gehorchend zu sehen.

„Das können Sie nicht machen" zischte Draco, allerdings nur halbherzig, da sich seine Gedanken schon wieder damit beschäftigten, was mit ihm passieren würde, sollte er wirklich eines UTZ-Kurses verwiesen werden.

„Das kann ich wohl, Draco" teilte ihm Lupin mit und begann wieder damit seine Schläfen zu massieren. Dieses Gespräch schien an seinen Nerven zu nagen, wie eine Maus an einem fettem Stück Speck oder besser gesagt, einen Thestral an einem blutigen Steak.

„Mr. Malfoy" verbesserte er sich selbst, bevor Draco dazu kam, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen.

„Aber mein Vater wird…." diesmal wurde er von einer Faust unterbrochen, die wütend auf den Tisch schlug.

„Es ist mir egal was Ihr Vater tun wird. Besinnen Sie sich Mr. Malfoy, es geht hier um Ihre Zukunft und nicht um die Ihres Erzeugers" knurrte er in einer beträchtlichen Lautstärke, die Draco zusammenzucken ließ. So hatte er Professor Lupin noch nie erlebt, sonst war der doch immer die Sanftheit in Person.

Schweigend kaute er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und wäre am liebsten weggelaufen, wie vor wenigen Tagen vor dem Irrwicht.

Mit gekrümmter Haltung verschränkte Lupin die Arme auf dem Tisch und beugte sich etwas vor. „Was wollen Sie, Mr. Malfoy? Was wollen Sie in Ihrem Leben erreichen? Wie sieht Ihre Zukunft aus?" fragte er nachdrücklich und Draco blickte ihn an, als hätte er gerade erklärt, dass Snape nackt in seinem Büro tanzte und einen alten Beatles-Song zum Besten gäbe, während er sich mit parfümiertem Shampoo die Haare wusch. So etwas hatte man nie von ihm wissen wollen und daher konnte er auch keine richtige Antwort formulieren.

„Was werde ich nach der Schule schon machen? Ich bin reich!" erläuterte er wütend und reckte trotzig sein Kinn nach oben.

„Natürlich, wie konnte ich nur vergessen" meinte der Braunhaarige sarkastisch und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass sie fast eine gerade Linie ergaben.

„Mr. Malfoy hören Sie auf mich und bewahren Sie sich selbst vor Schaden" sagte er mit gewohnter, sanfter Stimme und versuchte immer noch Blickkontakt zu Draco aufzubauen, der diesen aber strikt ablehnte.

„Sie wissen doch gar nicht von was Sie reden" erpichte sich Draco und schrumpfte mit jeder Sekunde zusammen. Wie war er hier nur rein geraten?

„Ich mache alles was Sie wollen" versprach er mit Anflug leichter Panik in der Stimme und strich sich eine Ponysträhne grob aus dem Gesicht.

„Mr. Malfoy wenn Sie es selbst nicht wollen, gibt es nichts was ich Ihnen beibringen kann" sagte Lupin und stand nun auf.

Draco wich einige Schritte zurück, da die hochgeschossene Erscheinung seines Lehrers durchaus imposant war und ihn in diesem Moment auf eine absurde Art einschüchterte.

„Wenn Sie mir in der Mittagspause einen einzigen passablen Grund nennen können warum ich Sie unterstützen sollte, werde ich Ihnen einmal die Woche Privatstunden anbieten" beendete er plötzlich den Dialog, vielleicht weil er sich selbst darüber erschrocken hatte, dass ein Schüler vor ihm erschauderte oder aber auch, weil er so kurz vor seiner schmerzhaften Verwandlung bei Vollmond, die Kraft nicht mehr aufbringen konnte eine solch anstrengende Diskussion zu führen.

Draco unterdrückte das malfoylike, fiese Grinsen, das sich auf sein Gesicht legen wollte, denn sogar er wusste, dass er sich damit alle Chancen verspielen würde, die er aufgrund des gigantischen Berges an Schulstoffs unbedingt nutzen musste. Aber das war doch endlich etwas Positives, im Erfinden von Ausreden war er ein Genie, ein genialer Sprücheklopfer und eine Begründung warum er unbedingt diesen dämlichen UTZ bestehen musste würde ihm sicher einfallen.

„Seien Sie gewarnt Mr. Malfoy! Ich werde erkennen wenn Sie mich anlügen und auch ‚Mein Vater will' werde ich nicht gelten lassen" fügte Professor Lupin sofort an, als hätte er die Gedanken des jungen Mannes lesen können. „Sie sind volljährig und müssen lernen Ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen"

Inzwischen war der Professor näher an ihn herangetreten und Draco stierte missmutig auf den größten Flicken auf dessen Robe, der sich unschön vom beigefarbenen Cordstoff abhob.

Wie weit konnte der Werwolf wohl erkennen, ob er die Wahrheit sprach oder ihm das Blaue vom Himmel log? Ein rettender Geistesblitz wäre jetzt nicht fehl am Platz gewesen.

„Mr. Malfoy Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich nur Ihr Bestes im Sinn haben" sagte Lupin wohlwollend und Draco lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Was wusste der denn schon von dem Druck unter dem er stand? Wie konnte sich dieses Monster einbilden, es würde beurteilen können was falsch und richtig war und warum konnte er einfach nicht einsehen, dass Draco wirklich Hilfe benötigte? Er hätte doch nie darum gebeten, wenn es nicht unerlässlich sein würde. Es war wichtig, dass Draco jeden UTZ bestand, mit einer guten Note rechnete er doch überhaupt nicht mehr, aber eben nicht durchfallen, dass war das oberste Ziel und obwohl Draco außer in Zaubertränke kein Engagement an den Tag legte, und da auch nur weil es von ihm erwarten wurde, war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste das Fach, an dem er am offensichtlichsten scheiterten würde und abzustürzen drohte. Konnte sich nicht einmal eine helfende Hand nach ihm ausstrecken? Anstelle dieser ständig drohenden Zeigefinger, die er sich sonst zu Gemüte führen musste?

Gerade von Lupin hätte er sich da mehr erwartet. Wieder einmal bestätigte sich seine Meinung über die ekligen Gryffindor, von wegen heldenhaft mutig und füreinander da, pahhhhh, die wollten doch auch nur unter sich bleiben und retteten sich höchstens gegenseitig. Und dann hackten sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch auf den Slytherins herum, obwohl sie sich selbst keinen Deut besser verhielten.

„Ich werde in meinem Büro auf Sie warten, den Weg dorthin finden Sie ja hoffentlich" schloss Lupin nun endgültig das Gespräch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und jetzt beeilen Sie sich, die erste Stunde bei Professor McGonagall ist fast zu Ende. Sie wird nicht glücklich darüber sein, dass ich Ihr die Schüler abspenstig mache"

„Vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja bis dahin, sich einen besseren Umhang anzuziehen" verabschiedete sich Malfoy. Zugegeben diese Beleidigung war nicht ganz so kreativ und schlagfertig wie das, was Draco sonst über die Lippen brachte, aber irgendetwas wollte er unbedingt noch sagen. Lupin reagierte nicht, wahrscheinlich wollte er ihm nicht noch mehr Angriffsfläche bieten.

Draco drehte sich auf den Absätzen der sündhaft teuren Schuhe um und räumte nun auch seine Schultasche ein, bevor er unter dem nicht zu identifizierenden Blick des Lehrers nun endgültig das Klassenzimmer entschwand und sich auf den Weg in Verwandlung machte, wo bereits ein weiterer Aufsatz auf ihn wartete, der hoffentlich besser gelungen war.


	13. Auffälliges Verhalten

**Auffälliges Verhalten**

Remus konnte nicht mehr! Er wollte den Vollmond endlich hinter sich haben und dann wieder wie ein halbwegs normaler Mensch herum laufen. Im Grunde sah er aus wie eine Leiche. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über das Gesicht und verklebte die mit grau durchzogenen Haarsträhnen. Die Ringe um die tiefblauen Augen waren furchtbar dunkel und verstärkten das kränkliche Äußere nur.

Er hatte sich von den Hauselfen das Essen ins Büro bringen lassen und schlürfte gerade seinen geliebten Earl Grey. Die Geräuschkulisse in der Halle würde ihn im Moment wohl an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringen und da war er im Moment ohnehin ungewöhnlich nahe dran. Ob es wirklich gut war, Malfoy jetzt zu sprechen? Okay, er würde dieses Mal wohl ehrlich sein oder sich zumindest eingestanden haben, das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nichts für ihn war.

Remus hatte sich gerade noch einen Schluck Tee genehmigt, als es klopfte. Pünktlich war der Junge wenigstens. „Herein.", seufzte Remus und räusperte sich, während Draco die Tür aufschob.

Er sah sich genauso angewidert wie gestern um und Remus verdrehte ganz leicht die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn mal alleine mit dem Tebo lassen? Wenn er sich alleine nicht würde verteidigen können, dann hätte er sicherlich ein Einsehen und auch einen sinnvollen Grund Verteidigung weiter zu belegen.

„Setzen Sie sich.", sagte Remus und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Draco leistete dem natürlich nicht sofort Folge, sondern zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er den ‚leeren' Käfig wieder mit einer Aufmerksamkeit bedachte, die Remus sich im Unterricht auch gerne mal von ihm gewünscht hätte. „Mr. Malfoy, setzen Sie sich. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Der etwas schärfere Ton schien wenigstens Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Malfoy nahm Platz und zog pikiert die Oberlippe hoch. Remus konnte sich für Ersteres eine Erklärung denken. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lucius keinen sanften Tonfall für seinen Sohn übrig. Na, wenn er dem auch so auf der Nase herum tanzte, dann konnte Remus das durchaus nachvollziehen. Letzteres war wie immer die Einrichtung oder der Umhang, den Remus natürlich nicht gewechselt hatte, nur weil Mr. Malfoy es sich wünschte! Er konnte froh sein, das sein Lehrer ihm für diese Bemerkung keine Punkte abgezogenen hatte.

„So…", seufzte Remus und schob Draco eine Tasse Tee hin. Unhöflich wollte er ja auch nicht sein und das Malfoy eh nichts trinken würde, das konnte Remus sich von vorneherein denken. „Dann schießen Sie mal los."

Draco rollte gekonnt mit den Augen und musterte die Teetasse, während er sprach. „Ich brauche unbedingt meinen UTZ in Verteidigung, weil ich in meinem späteren Beruf die nötige Kompetenz in dieser Hinsicht aufbringen muss.", ratterte er herunter und Remus hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn der Slytherin das auch noch auf seiner Handfläche stehen gehabt hatte.

„Aha…", machte Remus und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, das er Draco nicht glaubte, was der aber nicht zu bemerken schien. „Und was möchten Sie nach der Schule machen?" Auf einmal wusste er da also was? Sicher doch…

„Auror.", sagte Draco geradeheraus und grinste überheblich.

Remus verspürte den dringenden Drang laut loszulachen. Draco Malfoy und Auror? Auror? Ausgerechnet der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy? Ja, er verspürte die unglaubliche Lust gegen seine schwarzmagisch schön bewanderte Familie zu rebellieren. Draco wäre ein wunderbarer Auror! Es durfte eben nur kein Irrwicht oder… Moment… Lepiding vorbeikommen.

„Ah, eine ausgezeichnete Berufswahl, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus sanft.

Das Grinsen Malfoys wurde noch breiter und er nickte. Dann verzog er die Mundwinkel, nachdem er Remus eine Weile gemustert hatte. „Sie glauben mir nicht?", hatte er anscheinend mal seine Menschenkenntnis ausgepackt.

„Ach, jetzt kommen Sie, Mr. Malfoy." Remus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Bis vor Kurzem hatten Sie noch keine Ahnung, was Sie machen wollten und jetzt urplötzlich Auror?"

„Ich habe alle Kurse, die dafür nötig sind, belegt.", gab Malfoy patzig zurück.

Und in der Hälfte war er nur, weil sein Vater es wollte. Das konnte Remus sich schon denken. „Was finden Sie denn so faszinierend an dem Beruf?", fragte Remus.

Draco biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und drehte den Kopf so, das ihm das weißblonde Haar ins Gesicht und vor die Augen fiel. „Das ist wohl meine Sache.", presste er hervor.

„Aber Mr. Malfoy! Wir wollen uns doch mit Ihren Schwächen beschäftigen, nicht wahr?" Remus zwinkerte Draco zu, obwohl der das nicht sehen konnte. „In welche Richtung müssen wir wohl besonders gehen? Ausdauer? Geschicklichkeit?", fragte Remus und sah schon den leichten Rotschimmer, der sich selbst auf Dracos Hals ausbreitete. „Sie scheinen mir noch nicht sehr belastbar. Auror sein bedeutet Stress. Die Ausbildung ist schwer und letztes Jahr wurde niemand genommen. Denken Sie, Sie können diesem Druck stand halten?"

„Okay, ich will gar kein Auror werden!", platzte es aus Draco heraus und Remus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Dracos graue Augen weiteten sich und blitzten im Sonnenlicht auf. Er musste schrecklich geblendet werden, aber er traute sich nicht, seinen Professor anzusehen. Immerhin hatte er ihn schon wieder angelogen und Remus ließ sich jetzt nicht noch einmal hinters Licht fühlen.

„Ich…" Draco schluckte. „Jetzt kommen Sie schon, Professor. Potter haben Sie auch Nachhilfe gegeben und… der musste sicher nichts erklären."

„Wir wollen hier jetzt nicht einen Vergleich zwischen Harry und Ihnen anstellen, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus und für einen Augenblick schaute Draco ihn an. Überrascht und anscheinend ziemlich baff, das jemand nicht über Harry Potter reden wollte.

„Aber…", fing Malfoy an. „Sie bevorzugen Ihn! Mir wollen Sie einfach nicht helfen, weil ich keiner Ihrer geliebten Gryffindors bin!"

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus sanft.

„Oh, doch, Professor.", zischte Draco und starrte wieder die Teetasse an. „Longbottom haben Sie mit seiner rosa-roten Wolke geholfen und meinem Nebel haben Sie keinen Knut Respekt gezollt!"

„Respekt hatte das auch nicht verdient.", sagte Remus eindringlich. „Einem Patronus eine neue Farbe zu geben ist ein vollkommen neuartiges Ereignis gewesen. Anstatt sich von Neid zerfressen zu lassen sollten Sie das als Ansporn nehmen, Ihre Leistung zu verbessern." Er atmete einmal tief durch und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Aber genau das ist das Problem, Draco. Sie wollen es wenn auf Anhieb können und nichts dafür tun, weil es Sie eben nicht interessiert."

„Mr. Malfoy.", verbesserte Draco ihn und Remus schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen, um hinter den Lidern mit ihnen zu rollen.

„Ist das Alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben, Mr. Malfoy?", betonte er den Namen seines Schülers ausdrücklich. „Dann können Sie gehen. Vier Freistunden in der Woche bekommen Sie gratis dazu."

Nervös kaute Draco auf seiner Unterlippe herum, bis die leicht blutete. Er sagte nichts und starrte auf seine Teetasse.

„Mr. Malfoy, die Tür.", deutete Remus auf den Ausgang seines Büros.

Draco griff die Teetasse und hielt sie in seinen zittrigen Fingern. „Ich trinke noch aus.", sagte er und Remus hob beide Augenbrauen. „Haben Sie Zucker?"

„Sicher…", seufzte Remus und schob Draco das kleine Zuckerdöschen hin. „Milch?"

Draco nickte und machte sich daran seinen Tee zu verunstalten. Remus trank seinen schwarz und würde niemals… Aber war ja auch egal. Malfoy würde seinen Tee trinken und verschwinden. Remus müsste sich dann nur noch beim Essen so ein mickriges Heulen antun müssen.

„Sir, wenn Sie es sich noch einmal überlegen würden…", murmelte Draco und trank einen Schluck. „…wüsste ich sicher eine Möglichkeit… wie ich Ihnen das Leben angenehmer machen könnte."

Remus hob beide Augenbrauen. War das jetzt das was Snape gemeint hatte? Nein, nein… Remus hätte am liebsten gelacht. Malfoy würde ihm nie so etwas anbieten nur um seinem Vater gerecht zu werden. Das war ja… Aber… Remus kam ein ganz merkwürdiger Gedanke.

„Ihr Vater…", fing er an und Draco zuckte kaum merklich. „Warum genau fürchten Sie ihn so?"

Draco knallte seine Teetasse regelrecht auf den Unterteller. „Ich hatte Stress in dem Moment!", fuhr er seinen Lehrer an.

„Ihre größte Angst ist Ihr Vater.", sagte Remus. „Das Ihr Vater enttäuscht von Ihnen ist. Warum ist das so?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Lupin!", fauchte Draco und fixierte einen Punkt knapp über Remus Kopf.

„Sie wollen die Nachhilfe und das ich sie Ihnen gebe.", sagte Remus. „Und ich wollte, dass Sie mir einen vernünftigen Grund geben. Einen einzigen, Mr. Malfoy."

„Was hat das mit meinem Vater zu tun?", fragte Draco ärgerlich.

„Es hat Alles mit Ihrem Vater zu tun.", sagte Remus sanft. „Sie tun das Alles für ihn und lassen sich sogar dazu herab mit mir zu reden. Ich kann mir sehr wohl denken, dass Ihnen das nicht zusagt. Man sieht es auch deutlich." Remus lehnte sich ein Stück über den Tisch und versuchte Blickkontakt aufzubauen. „Warum fürchten Sie Ihren Vater so sehr?"

Dracos stahlgraue Augen wurden fast einen ganzen Ton dunkler, als er vom Fenster wegschaute und sein Gesicht im Schatten lag. Er sagte nichts und Remus fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare.

„Missbraucht er Sie?", fragte er geradeheraus und Draco klappte unschön der Mund auf. „Psychisch? Physisch? Tut er Ihnen weh oder gibt Ihnen ein Gefühl von Minderwertigkeit?"

„Sprechen Sie nicht so von meinem Vater!", herrschte Draco ihn an. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und funkelten Remus zornig an. „Das geht Sie absolut nichts an!"

„Gut, dann gehen Sie.", sagte Remus. „Wenn Sie meine Hilfe nicht einmal mehr wollen, dann sind Sie hier fehl am Platz."

Draco blinzelte perplex und zog die fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sie helfen mir, wenn ich es will?", fragte er nach.

Remus nickte. „Wenn Sie es wollen, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte er. „Sie allein." Und wenn er ihn öfter sehen würde, dann könnte Remus sicher herausfinden, warum Draco so unglaubliche Angstzustände bekam und das wegen seinem Vater.

„Warum?", fragte Draco, nahm sich seine Teetasse und trank einen kleinen Schluck. „Warum auf einmal?"

„Passt Ihnen das jetzt auch wieder nicht?", fragte Remus. In seinen Schläfen pulsierte das Blut und er massierte sie sich. „Kommen Sie mir wenigstens ein bisschen entgegen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen arbeiten, wenn Sie sich weiter so benehmen. Und dann werden Sie Ihren UTZ nicht schaffen."

Draco schluckte und klammerte sich an seine Teetasse.

„Schlagen Sie meine Hand nicht mit purer Unhöflichkeit weg, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus eindringlich. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr sagen, dass es vielleicht kindisch war. Malfoys

Verhalten war vielleicht ein stummer Hilfeschrei und Remus konnte als Lehrer doch nicht wegsehen. Er musste einfach sicher gehen und vielleicht würde Draco ja auch seine Leidenschaft für Remus liebstes Fach entdecken.

„Machen wir es so…", seufzte Remus. „Wenn Sie am Samstag um Acht in meinem Büro sind, dann haben wir einen Deal." Remus streckte seine Hand aus und betrachtete den blonden Jungen ihm gegenüber genau. Er zögerte kurz, wahrscheinlich eher wegen den leicht entstellten Händen seines Lehrers als wegen dem Angebot.

Klirrend stellte Draco die Teetasse ab und schlug in Remus Hand ein. „Deal.", sagte er, als es klopfte. Draco drehte den Kopf und Remus wollte seine Hand wegziehen, aber der Slytherin ließ ihn nicht los. Remus wollte also mit dem Herein beten warten, aber die Tür wurde aufgezogen und Snape trat mit einem Becher in der Hand ein.

Seine rechte Augenbraue schnellte wieder hoch und Dracos Hand rutschte aus der seines Professors, bevor er den Kopf nach vorne drehte. Draco starrte auf die Tischplatte und murmelte ein „Professor Snape" zur Begrüßung seines Hauslehrers.

„Lupin, wieder mal Besuch?", sagte Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme und schritt auf Remus Schreibtisch zu. Den Becher stellte er neben Dracos Teetasse ab und sein Ärmel streifte die Schulter des Blonden. Anscheinend warf Snape einen längeren Blick auf den Inhalt der Tasse um die Dauer von Remus Gespräch mit seinem Schüler abzuschätzen. Was der sich nur wieder dachte…

„Nur eine Frage an Mr. Malfoy wegen seines Aufsatzes.", sagte Remus und deutete auf den dampfenden Becher. „Ich danke Ihnen, Severus."

Snape tat das mit einem knappen Nicken ab. „Das scheint sich zu häufen.", sagte er gedehnt. „Vielleicht sollte ich mit Mr. Malfoy über seine Aufsätze reden."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er traf ganz kurz Remus Blick, bevor er aus den Augenwinkeln den Tebo-Käfig musterte, als sei er aus purem Gold. Nicht, das pures Gold so interessant für Malfoy sein konnte.

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein, Severus.", sagte Remus und lächelte Snape über Draco hinweg an. „Es war nur eine inhaltliche Frage, über die wir uns im Unklaren waren. Und da das jetzt geklärt ist, kann er auch wieder zum Essen."

Draco schien erleichtert aufzuatmen und stand auf. „Professor, Sir.", verabschiedete er sich von beiden Lehrern und verließ Remus Büro. Snape beobachtete währenddessen lieber Remus und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Vergessen Sie nicht Ihren Trank zu nehmen.", sagte er. „Wir wollen das letzte Mal ja nicht vergessen, als Sie zu Amnesie geneigt haben."

Remus lächelte nur sanft, als Snape auf das Ereignis anspielte, das ihn vor ein paar Jahren seinen Lehrerposten gekostet hatte. „Das wollen wir nicht hoffen.", sagte er und nickte Snape zu, als der das Büro verließ.

Nein, nie wieder wollte er seine Lehrerstelle riskieren…


	14. Aller Anfang ist schwer

**Aller Anfang ist schwer**

Draco lag im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum auf der Couch und hatte seinen Kopf auf Pansy Schoß gebettet, diese fuhr ihm zärtlich durch den blonden Haarschopf und grinste breit dabei. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie allen zeigen, dass Draaaaay nur ihr gehörte.

Gegenüber von ihnen saß Astoria und machte gute Mine zum bösen Spiel. Malfoy hatte ihr am heutigen Geburtstagsmorgen einen Strauß großköpfiger, roter Rosen zukommen lassen, er wusste also wie man ein Mädchen um die Finger wickelte. Und Parkinson war vor Erstaunen der Mund aufgeklappt, so dass man deutlich erkennen konnte, dass ihr hinterster Backenzahn auf der rechten Seite dringend eine Behandlung benötigte.

Nott und Daphne hatten sich irgendwohin zurückgezogen, wohin genau wusste und interessierte auch niemanden, außer vielleicht Zabini. Dieser saß nämlich mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand neben der jüngeren Greengrass und murrte vor sich hin. Blaise vermisste wohl seinen besten Freund und die allabendlichen Schachpartien.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich", fragte Draco, nachdem er eine gute Stunde den Mund nicht aufgemacht hatte, was für ihn eine herausragende Leistung war.

„Viertel vor acht", antwortete Astoria, in weniger als einer halbe Stunde würde ihre Geburtstagsfeier endlich losgehen und da würde sie Draco hoffentlich nur ein Auge auf sie haben.

Ihre Freundinnen waren oben in den Schlafräumen und bereiteten eine Überraschung vor, was hatte sie aus ihnen nicht herausbekommen können.

„Oh", machte Draco und setzte sich auf, was von Pansy mit einer Trauermine begleitet wurde.

„Ich muss noch weg", erklärte er deutlich und überprüfte mit einem knappen Blick die Uhrzeit auf seine Armbanduhr. Pünktlichkeit gehörte tatsächlich zu einen der besten Eigenschaften von Draco Malfoy.

„Was? Aber du hast doch gesagt, du würdest mit mir feiern", rutschte es dem Mädchen heraus und sie schenkte ihm einen flehenden Blick mit ihren dunkelblauen Kulleraugen.

„Keine Panik, ich komm ja wieder", erwiderte Draco mit einem arroganten Grinsen, so offensichtlich angehimmelt zu werden schmeichelte ihm durchaus, obwohl er sich darüber bewusst war, dass ihm keine widerstehen konnte.

Astoria schien nicht besänftig, was Draco aus der Schnute schloss, die sie abermals perfekt zog. Wahrscheinlich war sie gewohnt alles zu bekommen was sie wollte. War eben ein verwöhntes, kleines Mädchen - passte zu ihr.

Er wäre gerne geblieben, Geburtstagpartys waren immer eine Wucht. Besonders dann wenn Crabbe und Goyle einen Schluck zu viel aus dem geheimen Vorrat unter ihren Matratzen vorholten und plötzlich redselig wurden. Bei der letzten Feier hatte es da eine sehr spannende Diskussion über Theos Unterwäsche gegeben, die sich wohl für immer in den Köpfen der Anwesenden festgesetzt hatte. Sich Theodore in einer gehäkelten Omaunterhose vorzustellen war auch wirklich eine Lachnummer gewesen.

Aber Draco brauchte diese Stunden nun mal, er würde nie wieder nach Hause kommen können, wenn er aus einem UTZ-Kurs geschmissen würde, dass wäre sogar noch schlimmer als wenn er eine seiner Abschlussprüfungen in den Sand setzte.

„Draaaay?", erklang Pansys quakenden Stimme, doch Draco war schon durch den Eingang verschwunden.

Seine Schultasche hatte er vorsorglicher Weise in der nächstgelegenen Besenkammer versteckt und daraus zog er diese nun auch hervor. Nicht dass später noch jemand dachte, er lernte freiwillig, ein Malfoy musste nicht lernen!

Kurz bevor er die Bürotür erreichte hielt er inne, waren dass Schritte gewesen? Fahrig blickte er sich um, doch konnte er nichts entdecken, nicht einmal ein winziges Staubkorn. Schnaufend strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, er musste endlich lernen seine Nerven unter Kontrolle zu bekommen bevor er anfing unter Verfolgungswahn zu leiden.

Fünf Minuten vor der ausgemachten Uhrzeit klopfte er an die Tür. Ein schlichtes „Herein" war die Antwort und Draco zögerte noch einem Moment bevor er die Türklinke nach unten drückte und eintrat.

Wie auch sonst wanderte sein Blick erst einmal durch die Räumlichkeiten. Zwar kannte er diese inzwischen schon recht gut, denn bei den zwei Mal die er hier gewesen war, hatte er sich fast ausschließlich mit der Einrichtung beschäftigt, besonders mit dem leeren Käfig, der heute gar nicht mehr so leer war wie vorgestern.

„Ein hässliches Schwein?", stellte er verblüfft in den Raum und musterte den bis jetzt rattengroßen Tebo-Frischling, der seine Angst vor Malfoy inzwischen gebändigt hatte. Leise grunzend erinnerte es ihn extrem an Gregory.

„Ein Tebo, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Lupin und beobachtete seinen Schüler wie dieser auf das eiserne Gefängnis zuging.

„Ein was?", fragte Draco zweifelnd und studierte die winzigen Stoßzähne des magischen Warzenschweins.

„Da werden wir aber eine Menge zu tun haben", seufzte Lupin, dem Draco noch keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte. „Tebos müssten sie bereits in der zweiten Klasse durchgenommen haben"

Draco versuchte sich zu entsinnen was genau er im zweiten Schuljahr bei Lockhart gelernt hatte, doch damals war er eher damit beschäftigt gewesen sich über den fünfmaligen, von den Leserinnen der Hexenwoche ernannten Preisträger und Strahlemann Gilderoy lustig zu machen und er zweifelte stark daran den Begriff ‚Tebo' jemals gehört zu haben.

„Hat es einen Namen?", wollte er wissen und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen eine Stange des Käfigs.

„Wie bitte? Einen Namen?", wiederholte der Professor offensichtlich erstaunt. Malfoy musste auf ihn den Eindruck machen als würde er sich nicht sonderlich für andere Lebewesen interessieren. Doch da lag er vollkommen falsch, wenn man von Hippogreifen absah, war Draco eine ausgesprochen tierliebe Person. Was ihn allerdings nicht davon abgebracht hatte in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe absichtlich zu versagen. Abscheuliche Biester die nur darauf warteten Draco anzugreifen lagen ihm einfach nicht, er bevorzugte putzige Tierchen wie dieses hässliche Schwein.

„Sie wissen schon, ein Name, so wie ich Draco heiße", führte er aus und rollte mit den grauen Augen, was war denn so schwer zu verstehen gewesen?

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Mr. Malfoy", erwiderte Lupin barsch „Nein, es hat keinen Namen, aber wenn Ihnen einer einfallen sollte, werde ich es in Erwägung ziehen das Tebo zu taufen"

Draco nickte, seiner Meinung nach, hatte jedes Vieh einen Namen verdient, immerhin machten der Name Menschen zu etwas besonderen, also wieso sollte das für Tiere nicht zählen?

„Setzen Sie sich", begann nun der Professor nun die Privatstunde und wahrscheinlich wäre er vor Verwunderung vom Stuhl gefallen, wenn der junge Malfoy gehorcht hätte.

Draco ließ sich wenigstens dazu hinreißen Professor Lupin anzusehen.

„Sie sehen echt scheiße aus", sagte er trocken und musterte den blassen Mann, der am Schreibtisch saß und unschöne, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen trug.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Mitteilung. Könnten wir uns nun darauf einigen uns auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren?", meinte Lupin ebenso steif und fing abermals an seine Schläfen zu massieren.

„Es sollte einen Namen bekommen", redete Draco weiter, als hätte er die Aussage des Professors nicht verstanden.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich werde sicherlich nicht meine kostbare Zeit damit vergeuden, mit Ihnen die Namensgebung eines Tebos zu erörtern", erklärte Lupin mit erhobenem Tonfall. Er schien heute keinen guten Tag zu haben.

„Als wäre irgendetwas bei ihnen kostbar", sagte Draco schnippisch und beobachtete wie Lupin weiterhin fleißig vor sich hinmassierte, als würde er Kopfschmerzen bekommen.

„Mr. Malfoy." Diesmal sprach der Professor weit schärfer mit ihm, was die positive Folge mit sich zog, dass Draco zum Pult schritt und sich setzte. „Wir wollen zwei Dinge von Anfang an klarstellen. Erstens werden Sie in Zukunft ihr Schandmaul halten, denn sonst werfe ich sie schneller aus meinem Kurs als Sie ‚Quidditch' sagen können und zweitens werden Sie sich angewöhnen mir Folge zu leisten, da ich keine Lust darauf habe ständig durch die Gegend schreien zu müssen", erläuterte Lupin streng und um einiges lauter als man es von ihm gewohnt war. Der Junge stresste ihn wohl wirklich.

Gähnend langsam nickte Draco, obwohl er dermaßen hart von der Seite angemacht wurde. Er durfte diese Chance nicht verspielen, würde er halt nur noch im Unterricht über den veramten Kerl spotten.

„Wo wir das jetzt geklärt haben…", begann Lupin diesmal ruhig und zog stutzig eine Augenbraue nach oben, als sein Schüler eifrig Pergament, Feder und Tinte hervorholte um mitzuschreiben. Draco hatte für sich beschlossen wenigstens auf einem „A" stehen zu bleiben, dass wäre zwar schlecht bestanden aber wenigstens bestanden und daher wollte er zumindest probieren mitzukommen, was er allerdings stark bezweifelte.

„Das werden Sie nicht brauchen", sagte der Professor und der Ansatz eines Lächelns schlich sich auf das ausgemergelte Gesicht. Mit soviel Engagement hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

Der Slytherin schnaubte, packte aber untypisch für ihn, ohne Widerworte, die Sachen zusammen und verstaute sie ordentlich.

„Sie dürfen ruhig sprechen, Mr. Malfoy. Nur diese Anmaßungen möchte ich nie wieder von ihnen hören", sagte Lupin sanft und in der Verfassung wie ihn die meisten seiner Schüler kannten und respektierten.

Draco nickte wieder einmal nur. Dies veranlasste den Professor dazu seine Stirn in Denkfalten zu legen und den Jungen einmal von oben bis unten zu mustern.

„Dann lassen Sie uns beginnen", erneut kam ein Nicken als Antwort und das barmherzige Lächeln verschwand nun endgültig aus den Zügen des Werwolfs und wich einem gekonnten Augenrollen.

„Ihr Irrwicht", eröffnete Lupin nun und konnte zusehen wie Draco unruhig auf seinem Platz herumrutschte. „Wir werden als erstes einmal dieses Thema in Angriff nehmen, damit sie nicht mehr panisch durch das Schloss laufen müssen."

Höchstinteressiert wartete er auf die Reaktion seines Schülers, der lediglich hörbar schluckte und für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss. Da musste er jetzt wohl durch.

„Was ist ein Irrwicht?", fahndete Lupin weiter nach einem Quäntchen Wissen in dem scheinbar so hohlen, blonden Schädel.

„Ein Gestaltenwandler", antwortete Draco knapp und starrte auf die vernarbte Hand seines Lehrers. Grausig entstellt war die, mehrere Verletzungen hatten ihre Überbleibsel hinterlassen und eine Narbe war besonders wulstig, so dass man meinen könnte, sie wäre eigentlich eine gesonderte Extremität.

„Das ist schon mal richtig", pflichtete ihm Lupin bei, stemmte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch, verkeilte die Finger miteinander und legte sein Kinn auf der entstandenen Liegefläche ab. Unweigerlich folgten Dracos Augen dem zuvor fixierten Körperteil, dann blinzelte er aber und wandte sich ruckartig ab, als die beiden beinahe in Blickkontakt gekommen wären.

„In was verwandelt er sich?", bohrte Lupin nach, um die Bildung des Jungen in diesem Bereich auszutesten.

Nach einem kurzem Zögern folgte: „In das wovor sich der Betrachter am meisten fürchtet."

„Das ist erneut korrekt", sagte Lupin und wollte Draco wohl aufbauen „Wie ich bereits sagte, dumm sind Sie nicht, Sie müssen es nur ernsthaft wollen."

Dies war das erste Lob, das Draco Malfoy in seinem Leben erhielt, das ihn nicht überheblich zum Grinsen brachte. Auf der einen Seite weil er nicht das geringste Bedürfnis verspürte seinen Irrwicht erneut zu treffen und darauf würde das hier sicher hinauslaufen, auf der anderen Seite weil dieser Zuspruch dermaßen übertrieben war. Immerhin wusste jeder, der schon mal einem Irrwicht begegnet war, welche Gestalt er wählte und warum.

„Wie können wir einen Irrwicht besiegen?", fragte Lupin nun und versuchte wieder Blickkontakt herzustellen, woran er aber kläglich scheiterte, da sich Draco visuell mit dem Tebo beschäftigte.

„In dem man ihn lustig macht und ihn auslacht", kramte Draco den Stoff der dritten Klasse aus einer verschlossenen Schublade weit hinten in seinem Köpfchen.

„Großartig Mr. Malfoy. Die Grundlagen haben Sie also bereits verinnerlicht und wie uns allen bekannt ist, sind sie im Auslachen wahrlich eine Nummer Eins", gratulierte ihm Lupin und das warme Lächeln kam wieder zurück, was Draco nicht wahrnehmen konnte, da er dem gefangenen Tier dabei zusah wie es versuchte, sich durch die Gitterstäbe zu pressen. Armes Viech, so eingesperrt zu leben musste schrecklich sein.

„Welchen Vorteil haben wir gegenüber ihren Irrwicht?", kam Lupin nun auf eine weitaus schwierigere Frage zu sprechen und wieder klebte sein Blick auf seinem Schüler um nicht die kleinste Reaktion von ihm zu verpassen.

Sichtlich unwohl fasste sich Draco an seinen Hals. Es gab einen Vorteil gegenüber dem Lucius-Irrwicht? Dass konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht zusammenreimen. Der war grässlich, gemein, fies, hinterhältig, böse und widerwärtig.

Er antwortete nicht, allein sich mit diesem Gedanken auseinander zusetzten war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Wir wissen welche Gestalt er annehmen wird", erklärte Lupin und es schwang kein enttäuschter Unterton in seiner Stimme mit. Anscheinend hatte er bei dieser Fragestellung mit der Leistungsverweigerung des Slytherin gerechnet.

„Toll", entgegnete Draco einsilbig. Wenn dass kein genialer Vorteil war? Er wusste also schon im Voraus was geschehen würde und das machte diese verzwickte Sachlage nur noch schlimmer.

„Welchen Schritt müssen wir jetzt durchführen?" Der Professor war nicht ungeduldig oder ähnliches, viel mehr schien er redlich besorgt zu sein, was Draco aus den Augenwinkeln heraus erkannte. Warum dass denn schon wieder? Eisern schwieg er vor sich hin.

„Wir können uns gleich damit beschäftigen wie Sie Ihren Irrwicht lächerlich machen können", erklärte Lupin als Antwort auf seine eigene Frage und Dracos Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Das geht nicht", stammelte er wispernd vor sich hin. Natürlich konnte das Gehör des Werwolfs, die Worte wunderbar verstehen und auch hiermit schien er kein Problem zu haben, entweder war der Professor extrem vorausschauend in seiner Arbeit oder er hatte die Ist-mir-doch-egal-Haltung des jungen Malfoy übernommen.

„Warum sollte das nicht funktionieren?", erkundigte er sich weiter und machte sich ohne offensichtlichen Grund daran etwas zu notieren.

Diesmal unterbrach Lupin die unangenehme Stille nicht, die den Raum füllte. Draco kaute konzentriert auf seiner Unterlippe herum und blieb weiterhin wortkarg. Das Tebo ohne Namen fing an mit den Hufen auf der Grundfläche des Käfigs umherzuscharren.

Nach einer geraumen Weile, als Draco bewusst wurde, dass sie ewig hier sitzen würden, würde er nicht wenigstens versuchten Auskunft zu geben, flüsterte er: „Weil mein Vater nun mal nicht lustig ist"

Draco zog sich selbst in eine einsame Umarmung und krallte seine Fingernägel tief in die Oberarme. Sein Blick hing weiterhin an dem Gefangenen, der sich gerade wälzte und auf diese Art eine Kuhle zum Schlafen vorbereitete.

„Finden Sie Professor Snape komisch?", erkundigte sich Lupin immer noch gelassen und Draco kam nicht umhin ihn baff anzustarren, vielmehr starrte er das Kinn des Professors an.

„Nein", sagte er und konnte die Verbindung nicht ziehen, auf die gerade angespielt wurde.

„Aber Longbottoms Irrwicht hätten Sie sicher als witzig erachtet", konterte Lupin geschickt und Draco nickte gezwungener Maßen. Sicher hatte sich Professor Snape in dem Kleid und mit dem Geierhut von Nevilles' Großmutter bis zu den Slytherins herum gesprochen und auch die Schutzbefohlenen des Hauslehrers hatten sich köstlich über das imaginäre Bild amüsiert.

„Und so etwas müssen wir uns nun ebenfalls für Ihren Vater ausdenken", erklärte Lupin weiter und Draco betrachtete die rostfarbenen Bartstoppeln des Lehrers. Nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde begann Draco zu schmunzeln.

„Da haben wir wohl schon einen Einfall", sagte der Professor glücklich und wartete auf die Offenbarung die folgen sollte. Wohlgemerkt sollte, denn Draco hüllte sich weiterhin in Schweigen. „Mr. Malfoy wir müssen gemeinsam arbeiten also teilen Sie mir bitte ihren Gedanken mit", wurde Draco gebeten und Lupin machte sich einen weiteren Vermerk auf einem Pergament, das Draco nicht einsehen konnte, da es sich hinter einem Bücherstapel befand.

„Nun kommen Sie schon", forderte er ihn ein zweites Mal auf. Beschämt zu Boden blickend entgegnete Draco nur ein einziges Wort, das den Lehrkörper dazu zwang ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Glatze", war der geistreichste Kommentar zu dem Draco fähig war, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass er sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Er durfte doch keine Witze über seinen Vater machen und wenn dieser dass rauskriegen würde… Nein, daran wollte Draco lieber gar nicht denken.

Ohne Vorwarnung öffnete sich genau in diesem Moment die Zimmertür quietschend einen Spalt breit. Draco machte sich auf seinem Stuhl so klein wie nur irgend möglich und riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick in die Richtung und atmete erleichtert aus, als man Schritte hören konnte die sich entfernten.

Wer war denn dass gewesen? Hatte jemand gelauscht? Ein dicker Felsenbrocken landete in Dracos Magen. Ob dieser jemand verstanden hatte, was hier gerade besprochen wurde? Oh nein, nicht dass er nachher noch zum Gespött der Schule werden würde.

Lupin stand auf und ging an Draco vorbei um die Tür zu öffnen und sich umzusehen. Knarrend schloss er den Eingang wieder und seine blauen Augen ruhten auf dem jungen Malfoy, der abermals redlich interessiert das Tebo musterte, nicht das Tebo, denn dieses hatte sich wegen der plötzlichen Bewegung unsichtbar gemacht und so schielte Draco wieder einmal in den ‚leeren' Käfig.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte Lupin und schritt auf den Jungen zu.


	15. Angstbewältigung

**Angstbewältigung**

Remus setzte sich auf sein Pult, sodass Draco jetzt genau auf seinen Oberschenkel starrte. Er wandte den Blick ab und starrte mal auf die andere Seite des Büros. Der Junge hatte ernsthafte Probleme Blickkontakt zu halten, aber was sollte Remus dagegen tun? Wollte er da wirklich was unternehmen und sich so einen abschätzigen Blick auch noch freiwillig antun? Hilfreich wäre es im Moment allemal.

„Wer war das?", fragte Draco unruhig und verknotete die Finger ineinander.

„Ich konnte niemanden mehr sehen, Mr. Malfoy", seufzte Remus. „Wir wollen…"

„Was sag ich denn, wenn mich jemand hier gesehen hat, der das… für seinen eigenen Vorteil benutzt?", fragte Draco und seine Augen huschten unruhig in ihren Höhlen umher.

Remus zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. Hätte er sich denken können, dass es Mr. Malfoy peinlich war Nachhilfe zu kriegen und er es niemanden erzählen würde. Vielleicht seinen engsten Freunden. Vielleicht.

„Die Wahrheit?", schlug Remus vor und bekam ein leichtes Schnauben zu hören. „Machen wir dann mal weiter."

„Ich kann denen doch nicht erzählen, dass ich abends bei dem Werwolf hocke!", fiepte Malfoy und Remus rollte mit den blauen Augen, bevor er dieses Mal das Tebo beobachtete. Obwohl es immer noch unsichtbar war, konnte Remus deutlich die Atemgeräusche hören. Eingeschlafen war es wahrscheinlich. Hatte Malfoy vorhin ernsthaft daran gedacht es zu taufen? Draco Malfoy mit einem Tebo-Frischling im Arm war eine ziemlich absurde Vorstellung.

„Dann lügen Sie", sagte Remus resignierend. „Darin haben Sie ja Übung."

Er drehte den Kopf wieder und bekam einen unsicheren Blick aus den grauen Augen zu sehen. Vielleicht tat es Draco ja doch irgendwo Leid, das er seinen Lehrer so dreist und oft angelogen hatte. Hoffen konnte man das ja, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich noch absurder war, als sich Draco mit dem Tebo-Frischling im Arm vorzustellen.

„Ehrlichkeit wäre natürlich am Besten, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Remus, stemmte die Hände nach hinten ab und klopfte auf der Tischplatte herum. „Aber ich werde nichts verraten, wenn Sie sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Nachsitzen würde bei Ihrem Benehmen nicht sehr verdächtig sein."

Draco zögerte einen Moment in dem er seinen Lehrer skeptisch musterte und nickte dann. „Das dürfte passen…", murmelte er, bemerkte, dass er immer noch Blickkontakt hielt und löste den sofort. Remus hielt das für einen neuen Rekord, aber offiziell würde er den lieber nicht machen.

„Wo waren wir also stehen geblieben? Lucius Malfoy mit Glatze", sagte Remus locker aus dem Handgelenk und der junge Malfoy konnte ja nicht ahnen, was für Erinnerungen das weckte.

Wie sollte man auch Schulsprecher Lucius mit Glatze vergessen, als James ihm kurzerhand von hinten mit der Schermaschine über den Scheitel gefahren war und die blonde Pracht zu Boden gesegelt war. Lucius war so geschockt gewesen, das er einfach weiter in seinen Spiegel gestarrt hatte, während James ihn immer mehr in die Richtung Hutträger gebracht hatte.

Dabei war Lucius so stolz auf seine Jahrelang gepflegte Haarmähne gewesen. James Ausrede war natürlich die Beste gewesen. Vielleicht hätte Draco bei ihm in die Lehre gehen sollen? Auch wenn er in Sachen Dreistigkeit wohl eher nach Sirius kam. Musste das Black'sche Blut sein.

Draco schrumpfte bei der Erwähnung der Glatze merklich in sich zusammen und schluckte schwer. Schlecht über seinen Vater zu reden musste schwer sein. Aber das war schon mal ein Anfang, das er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

„Wissen Sie…", fing Remus an und stoppte damit, auf der Tischplatte herum zu klopfen. „…als ich in der dritten Klasse war, da hatte Ihr Vater tatsächlich mal eine Glatze."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er öffnete die Lippen erstaunt und geschockt. Ja, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, was? Aber vielleicht würde es ihn tatsächlich ein bisschen aufheitern und vor Allem auftauen lassen.

„Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört", sagte Remus und lächelte Gedanken versunken. „Er hat wahrlich nicht den Schädel für diese Art von Frisur. Eine sehr amüsante Erfahrung. Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, das Sie im Moment darüber lachen können."

Verständnislos hob Draco eine Augenbraue, bis sie hinter seinem Pony verschwand. „Sie denken, ich könnte nicht lachen?", fragte er kalt.

„Über Ihren Vater sicher nicht", sagte Remus und Draco wollte wieder das Tebo anstarren. Das Problem war nur, das Remus dazwischen saß und er sich wohl mit einem Flicken auf der Brust seines Lehrers begnügte.

„Dann ist das eine unlösbare Aufgabe, meinen Sie?" Dracos Tonfall war immer noch kalt, aber Remus konnte eine Spur Enttäuschung heraus hören. „Sie wollen mich nur wieder los werden."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie sollten klein anfangen", sagte er. „Ihr Vater macht Ihnen Probleme und ich denke, nein, ich bin mir sicher, das Sie es nicht schaffen werden, den Irrwicht auszulachen, sollte er noch gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Ihrem Vater haben."

„Dann sagen Sie doch indirekt, dass es unmöglich ist!", herrschte Draco ihn an und zog angespannt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Keinesfalls", sagte Remus freundlich. „Ihr Irrwicht sollte am Anfang vielleicht eine Form annehmen, die nicht viel mit Ihrem Vater zu tun hat."

„Sie denken, ich würde das nicht hinkriegen", schnaubte Draco und musterte Remus abfällig. „Dann kann ich ja gleich wieder gehen!"

Remus atmete einmal tief durch. Der strapazierte seine Nerven mehr als Crabbes Aufsätze in der dritten Klasse.

„Ich halte Sie doch nicht für schwach, Mr. Malfoy", sagte er und klopfte Draco schnell gegen den Oberarm, bevor er von seinem Pult rutschte, damit er jeden abfälligen Blick vermeiden konnte. „Sie respektieren Ihren Vater nur auf eine sehr… gewöhnungsbedürftige Weise." Er drehte sich zu seinem Schüler um, der mit ausdrucksloser Mine seinen Oberarm musterte. Remus war sich wiedermal nicht sicher, ob Draco ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte.

„Sie denken, ich schaffe das, aber dann doch wieder nicht?" Draco schaute ihn kurz fragend an und fixierte dann wieder den Tebo-Käfig. „Können Sie sich klarer ausdrücken?"

Remus räusperte sich und öffnete das Fenster. Ihm war schrecklich heiß, wie immer kurz vorm Vollmond. Draco würde sicher den Mund aufkriegen, wenn er frieren würde und solange konnte Remus sich ein wenig abkühlen und die fast runde Scheibe des Mondes am Nachthimmel betrachten.

„Mein Irrwicht ist verständlicherweise der Mond", fing er an. „Es ist nicht so, das ich heute noch weglaufe, wenn ich ihn sehe, aber trotzdem ist er das, was ich am Meisten fürchte. Mittlerweile ist es Jahre her, das ich ihn in seiner ganzen Pracht und im vollen Bewusstsein bewundert habe. Am Dienstag werde ich das wieder können und ich habe tatsächlich Angst davor."

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und Draco schaute schnell weg um wieder im Büro herum zu starren. „Als ich das erste Mal einen Irrwicht gesehen habe, da war ich zwölf", sagte Remus und drehte sich wieder weg. „Meine Mutter war mit mir in den Weihnachtsferien unterwegs und plötzlich tauchte der Mond am dunklen Himmel auf. In dem Moment hatte ich schreckliche Angst. Vor den Schmerzen der Verwandlung und davor nicht mehr zu wissen was ich tat, aber vor Allem davor, das meine Mutter nicht schnell genug wegkommen würde."

Remus räusperte sich kurz und sog die kühle Nachtluft ein.

„Wenn man Angst hat, dann denkt man nicht mehr logisch", fuhr er fort. „Im Nachhinein fielen mir tausend Gründe ein, warum es nicht der Mond sein konnte und ich hab mich für den dümmsten Trottel der Welt gehalten. Es mag für Sie jetzt absurd klingen, aber in dem Moment bin ich ebenfalls weggelaufen. Man kann sich vor dem Mond natürlich nicht verstecken und das wollte ich auch nicht. Ich wollte einfach weg von meiner Mutter."

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?", fragte Draco.

Remus drehte sich wieder um und lehnte sich gegen das Fenster. „Ich finde es nur fair, dass Sie auch etwas über meine größte Angst wissen", sagte er. Vielleicht würde es Draco dann auch leichter fallen über seine zu sprechen. „Ich bin weggelaufen, Draco, wie Sie. Und Sie können sich vorstellen, wie dämlich ich mir vorkam. Wahrscheinlich werden Sie sich ähnlich fühlen. Plus einen Haufen Schuldgefühle. Wie fühlt sich das an, wenn der eigene Vater die größte Angst ist?"

Es war gar keine ernstgemeinte Frage gewesen, da Draco ja eh nie antwortete, aber die nahm er wohl für voll. „Es ist mir unangenehm…", sagte er eher zu sich selbst.

Überrascht öffnete Remus den Mund und schloss ihn dann schnell wieder, als Draco schon leichte rosa Flecken im Gesicht bekam. „Sind Sie sich dann sicher, dass es Ihr Vater ist?", fragte Remus sanft lächelnd.

„Wenn Mutter sich nicht gewisse Körperteile entfernen lassen hat oder Großvater als Inferius herumwandert, dann wird es wohl mein Vater gewesen sein", antwortete Draco. Eine Hand legte er auf die Stuhllehne und trommelte auf dem Holz herum.

Remus verkniff sich das Lachen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie haben wohl eher Angst vor der Reaktion Ihres Vaters, wenn Sie seinen Erwartungen nicht gerecht werden", sagte er und Draco senkte den Blick. „Für den Irrwicht mag es reichen, sich Ihren Vater ohne Haare auf dem Kopf vorzustellen. Wunderschöner Reflex auf dem glattpolierten Schädel."

Ein Zucken in den Mundwinkeln von Draco, aber er biss sich schnell auf die Unterlippe.

„Aber bringt es wirklich was?" Remus stemmte sich vom Fenster weg und trat auf den Jungen zu. „Ihr Irrwicht ist im Grunde Ihr Vater, der enttäuscht von Ihnen ist. Nur damit Sie jetzt keinen Angstanfall kriegen, wenn er vor Ihnen steht und Sie für eine gute Arbeit lobt."

„Glauben Sie mir, das wird sicher nicht passieren", brummte Draco und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er richtete sich schnell die Haare, die durcheinander gekommen waren und betrachtete den Tisch. Remus sprach nicht weiter und so fühlte Draco sich wohl doch irgendwie zum Reden animiert. „Gute Leistungen sind Standard. Es lobt Sie ja auch keiner, wenn Sie sich die Hände vor dem Essen waschen. Obwohl ich mir das bei Dumbledore schon gut vorstellen kann…", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, wie Ihre Leistungen Ihnen dementsprechend egal sein können", sagte Remus und tatsächlich erinnerte ihn das schon wieder an Sirius. Der hatte sich zwar 

keinen Deut darum geschert, mal ein ‚T' für einen nicht gemachten Aufsatz zu kassieren, aber wohl eben, weil er für ein ‚O' gerade mal ein „in Ordnung" zu hören bekommen hatte. Zumindest zu Hause.

Remus konnte Draco also schon sehr gut verstehen. Man musste nur irgendwo da drin den kleinen Sirius finden und dann… würde er demonstrativ keine Hausaufgaben mehr machen. Nein, das war dann wohl nicht der richtige Weg. Und umerziehen wollte er den Jungen auch nicht. Vater spielen war nicht seine Aufgabe und da würde er sich schön von fern halten. Er wollte nur, das Draco seinen UTZ schaffen wollte. Von ganz alleine. Es wäre ein schöner Nebeneffekt, wenn er dann auch mal seinem Vater Paroli bieten würde.

„Es macht mir eben keinen Spaß…", murmelte Draco.

Remus setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und musterte das blasse Gesicht. „Das können Sie ändern", sagte er und bekam ein Augenrollen von Draco zu sehen. „Stellen Sie sich nur einmal vor, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn Sie ganz allein gegen einen Irrwicht bestanden haben. Das erste Mal werden Sie sicher nicht vergessen. Es gibt sicher irgendwo Aspekte die Ihnen mehr Spaß machen, als einen Aufsatz eine schöne schriftliche Form zu geben. Beschäftigen Sie sich ein bisschen mehr mit der Materie und Sie werden schon sehen."

„Dann fangen wir doch endlich mal an", sagte Draco nicht gerade motiviert.

„Ich will, das Sie sich bis zum nächsten Mal eine vollkommen andere Form in die sich Ihr Lucius-Irrwicht verwandeln soll, überlegen", bat Remus seinen Schüler. „Für das erste Mal… suchen Sie sich etwas aus, das nicht im Entferntesten mit Ihrem Vater zu tun hat, aber trotzdem lustig ist."

Verwirrt zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief um seinen Lehrer zu mustern. „Nicht heute?", fragte er.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie ich gehört habe, es war auch schwer zu überhören, feiert die junge Miss Greengrass heute ihren Geburtstag und freut sich sehr darauf, dass Sie dabei sein werden." Er schaute auf seine Uhr, die er nun schon seit zwanzig Jahren hatte. Aber immerhin bekam jeder Zauberer eine Uhr, wenn er volljährig wurde und würde die nie gegen eine andere tauschen. „Es ist jetzt kurz vor neun. Sie dürften noch genug Zeit mit Feiern verbringen können."

„Das…", entfuhr es Draco, aber er schüttelte schnell den Kopf und schaute auf das offene Fenster. Erst jetzt schien er es zu bemerken und fröstelte. „Wann soll ich wieder kommen?", fragte er barsch.

Remus seufzte und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Nächsten Freitag", sagte er.

„Was?" Geschockt schauten die stahlgrauen Augen zu Remus und Draco öffnete empört den Mund.

„Es wird eine anstrengende Woche für mich, Mr. Malfoy", sagte Remus heiser. „Ich bitte Sie um ein wenig Verständnis."

Dracos senkte den Blick und kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er das kleine Problem seines Lehrers wohl einfach vergessen. Für einen Moment. Aber das wäre wohl ein Wunder.

„Natürlich…", murmelte er.

„Dann gehen Sie jetzt und nächste Woche bringen Sie am besten gleich nur Ihren Zauberstab mit", sagte Remus und lächelte Draco zu, als der ihm noch einen Blick zu warf und sich dann nach seiner Tasche bückte.

„Bis Dienstag", sagte Draco.

Entweder war er vergesslich oder ignorierte die Tatsache, das Remus sicher nicht am Vollmond unterrichten würde. Bis Freitag war er krank geschrieben und würde seinen siebten Jahrgang nicht sehen. Aber Draco war aus der Tür raus, bevor Remus ihm das genauer erklären konnte.

Wenigstens machte er dieses Mal die Tür zu und Remus stand auf. Das Tebo hatte sich wieder sichtbar gemacht und trottete immer wieder im Kreis durch den Käfig. Remus kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und befand, das er wie immer zu unkreativ für einen Namen war.

Sowas hatten immer James und Sirius übernommen…


	16. Astoria und Todesfeen

**Astoria und Todesfeen**

So langsam war die erste Privatstunde überhaupt nicht vergangen, eigentlich sogar eher relativ flott. Draco hatte sie sich viel schlimmer vorgestellt. Nein, nicht dass er den grässlichen Werwolf plötzlich nett gefunden hätte, aber es war ganz in Ordnung gewesen seinen Ausführungen zu lauschen und Draco hatte sogar das Gefühl beschlichen, dass der Professor ihm zugehört hatte – nicht so wie Pansy oder die anderen Slytherin. Lupin hatte den Eindruck gemacht, dass er aktiv zuhören würde, dass er redlich interessiert an dem Gelaber seines Schülers gewesen war. Dies war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Draco Malfoy.

Nachdenklich betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum, mit dem Kopf noch bei seinem Irrwicht und der Vollmond-Geschichte, die Lupin ihm erzählt hatte.

Die Geburtstagsparty war bereits im vollen Gange und mit einem ätzenden, langgezogenen „Draaaay" wurde er auch schon freudestrahlend von der übertrieben grinsenden Vertrauensschülerin Parkinson begrüßt. Kaum hatte jene mit der flachen Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich geklopft um Draco zu deuten sich zu ihr zu setzen, tänzelte schon das Geburtstagskind höchstpersönlich auf ihn zu.

Ihre Wangen war leicht gerötet und im ersten Augenblick war der junge Zauberer der Meinung, dass Astoria vielleicht schon ein Butterbier zu viel zu sich genommen hatte, doch bei näherer Betrachtung stand sie aufrecht und ihre Stimme klang so hoch wie immer, die unnatürliche Hautfarbe musste also einen anderen Hintergrund haben.

„Ich nehme dir deine Tasche ab" flötete sie. Draco war zu baff um sich zu wehren als sie ihm den ledernen Riemen von der Schulter streifte und ihn von der Last befreite.

„Schön das du endlich da bist" sagte sich noch mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln und trippelte davon in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle, dicht gefolgt von ihrer Freundin Evaine Avery, die sich von einer hysterisch lachenden Gruppe Viertklässer löste und Draco einen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf.

Das war doch mal ein Service! Die Umstehenden wurden postwendend mit dem typischen, malfoyschen Grinsen beglückt. So ließ es sich doch leben.

Astoria sammelte mehr und mehr Sympathiepunkte, sie wusste anscheinend wie man sich einem großartigen Kerl, wie ihm gegenüber benahm.

Lässig wie eh und je ließ Draco sich nun tatsächlich neben Pansy auf das Sofa fallen und erlangte somit einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf Daphne und Theo, die sich auf der anderen Couch gerade offiziell als Pärchen outeten, indem Nott den Arm um die Schulter seiner Freundin legte.

Crabbe und Goyle hatten in der Zwischenzeit einen neuen Freund gefunden und tranken jetzt zusammen mit Urquhart ein verbotenes, alkoholisches Getränk nach dem anderen. Rein äußerlich passten die drei schon wirklich gut zusammen und wenn man ihrem angeregten Gespräch folgte, das sich um die Speisen des morgigen Tages drehte, konnte man auch erkennen, dass sie vom Niveau her perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt waren. Gregory schien wohl noch der Sprachgewandteste von ihnen zu sein, denn der schaffte es zumindest aufzuzeigen, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Kürbispastete und Kürbissaft gab, der nichts mit der Konsistenz zu tun hatte.

„Wo warst du denn?" fragte Pansy und mit ihren Fingern trommelte sie sanft auf seinem Knie herum.

„Weg" sagte Draco knapp und verdrehte die Augen. Die ging das doch wirklich nichts an.

Einen Moment später tauchten Astoria wieder auf und die kleine Greengrass setzte sich frech auf die Lehne des Sofas, was eigentlich Pansys Stammplatz war.

„Hasenzahn hat seine Möhre gefunden" meinte Astoria und kicherte vor sich her.

„Na ja, eher hat das Eichhörnchen seinen Baum entdeckt" erwiderte Draco und obwohl weder Pansy noch Astoria diese Anspielung hätte verstehen können, lachten sich beide die Seele aus dem Leib.

Theodore schien von all dem nichts mitzubekommen und Draco scherte sich auch nicht darum. Irgendwann würde er es ihm schon noch auf die Nase binden.

Gut dass Daphne ganz und gar auf ihren Freund konzentriert war, denn sonst hätte es sicher eine Unterbrechung gegeben als Astoria sich zu ihrem Traumtypen wandte und ihn zögerlich am Oberarm berührte.

„Dray?" flüsterte sie und benutzte ein weiteres Mal die dunkelblauen Augen, die ihn flehend anblinzelten.

Draco nickte ihr zu und drehte seinen Oberkörper zu ihr, so dass er nicht wahrnehmen konnte wie Parkinson eingeschnappt die Augen verdrehte. Dass sie aber plötzlich seinen anderen Oberarm grob an sich zog bekam er sehr wohl mit.

„Lass das" fauchte Draco, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen. Bei Pansy musste er sich immerhin nicht bemühen, die kam jedes Mal wieder, also warum sollte er nett sein? Bei Astoria war dass schon etwas anderes, bis er herausgefunden hatte, in wie weit er sich dem Mädchen sicher sein konnte, musste er so tun als würde sie ihn interessieren. Was auf eine gewisse Weise ja stimmte, gegen Verehrerinnen hatte er nie etwas einzuwenden.

Astoria hatte angefangen zu lächeln und spielte mit einer ihrer Locken während sie Draco weiterhin in die grauen Augen sah. „Dray?" wiederholte sie sich.

„Hmm?" machte er und hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass die Fünfzehnjährige ihre Hand auf die seine legte. Pansy grummelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Pansy du musst schnell kommen" rief Evaine plötzliche aus Richtung der Treppen und stolperte auf die drei zu.

„Was ist denn?" murrte Parkinson sichtlich genervt und musterte Avery abfällig.

Auch Draco und Astoria starrten sie nun an. Evaine war ein ganzes Stückchen größer als ihre beste Freundin und besaß weit mehr weibliche Rundungen als jene, die rotbraunen Haare hatte sie zu einem schlichten Pferdeschwanz gebunden und mit den grünbraunen Augen blinzelte sie immer wieder Pansy an.

„Du musst mitkommen" erkläre sie atemlos, packte das Handgelenk der Älteren und zwang sie so zum Aufstehen.

„Was ist denn?" wiederholte sich Parkinson ungehalten und verzog ihr Gesicht so, dass sie eher an magisches Warzenschwein erinnerte als an eine adrette junge Dame, zumindest empfand Draco dies so.

„Ich zeige es dir" erwiderte Avery keuchend und zog sie nun endgültig weg von den anderen beiden. „Dein Abzeichen wird benötigt"

Geräuschvoll wurde Pansy in die Schlafsäle gezerrt und wenn Draco den beiden nicht hinterher geschaut hätte, wäre ihm wahrscheinlich das verschmitzte Lächeln im Gesicht von Astoria aufgefallen, die jetzt selbstzufrieden vor sich hin gluckste.

Binnen einer Sekunde saß sie nun auf dem Platz, den zuvor noch ihre Rivalin warm gehalten hatte und genoss sichtlich Dracos gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

Obwohl die Party immer noch lief und alle Klassenstufen, außer der ersten (aber wer wollte die schon dabei haben?) feierten wie selten zuvor, genügte es Astoria hier zu sitzen und hin und wieder ein Blitzen in den stahlgrauen Augen zu erhaschen.

„Was wolltest du mich fragen?" erinnerte sie Draco daran, dass sie ihn angesprochen hatte und gleichzeitig wurde sie rot um die Nase.

„Hab ich vergessen" flüsterte sie und lehnte sich kaum merklich an ihn.

„Ach so" antwortete er trocken. Während rund um sie herum der Bär steppte, verweilten die beiden stumm nebeneinander auf der Couch, Astoria damit beschäftigt ihren Dray anzuhimmeln und Draco tief in Gedanken versunken.

Die Geschichte, die Lupin ihm anvertraut hatte spukte noch in seinem Kopf herum. Der war also auch abgehauen, irgendwie beruhigte Draco dass ziemlich. Ob das der Grund war warum der Professor ihm diese Erinnerung anvertraut hatte? Eher nicht, einem Gryffindor hätte er es deswegen erzählt, aber warum ausgerechnet ihm? Das verstand Draco absolut nicht.

Schade dass es niemanden gab, den er hätte fragen können, interessant wäre es allemal gewesen. Und die Sache von wegen Lucius mit Hut? Ob das die Wahrheit gewesen war? Oder nur ein Trick um Draco ins Gespräch zu ziehen? Naja, dass war ja jetzt auch egal.

Die Stunde war immerhin vorbei, obwohl es ausgesprochen nett von Lupin gewesen war, ihn so früh gehen zu lassen, nur damit er noch rechtzeitig zu Astorias Party kam. Was für ein Müll! Von wegen nett, Lupin bezweckte sicher irgendetwas damit, irgendetwas gemeines, wie es in seiner Natur lag.

Wie in Zeitlupe hob Draco den Kopf um sich abzulenken, nun beobachtete er die drei neuen Busenfreunde die gerade ihren gesamten Vorrat an Schokofröschen ausgepackten und so den Gemeinschaftraum mit einer essbaren Plage verseuchten. Ein Frosch hüpfte auf Dracos Knie und er fühlte sich ungewollt an den Abend mit dem Irrwicht erinnert. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich Gedanken darüber machen, wie er den loswerden konnte.

* * *

Am Dienstagmorgen hatten die Schüler des UTZ-Kurses für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bereits ihre Plätze eingenommen. Es herrschten rege Unterhaltungen, die sich vor allem darum drehten, welchen Ersatz Dumbledore für diese Woche gefunden hatte.

Draco war das ziemlich egal, er hoffte nur, dass der Vertretungslehrer vielleicht endlich von diesem dämlichen Patronus absehen und ein anderes Kapitel in ihrem Buch erwähnen würde, das er inzwischen im Übrigen bereits zweimal aufgeschlagen hatte, einmal um etwas über Tebos nachzulesen und noch einmal um sich weiter über Irrwichte zu informieren. Auf die Idee, sich dazu noch über den verlangten Patronus-Zauber schlau zu machen. wäre er im Leben nicht gekommen.

Die Geräuschkulisse verstummte abrupt als sich die Klassenzimmertür öffnete und die vertraute Hakennase mit dem fettigen Haaransatz eintrat. Wie auch sonst bauschte sich Snapes Umhang auf und Neville erschauderte sichtlich, was Draco dazu veranlasste dreckig zu grinsen.

„Prof-ess-or Sn-ape" stotterte der Junge mit dem runden Gesicht schockiert und verschwand beinahe unter seinem Tisch.

„Sehr gut Mr. Longbottom" erklang Snapes ölige Stimme „Sie haben sich also nach sieben Jahren meinen Namen gemerkt. Sie werden akzeptieren müssen, dass ich ihnen dafür keine Hauspunkte verleihen kann" meinte die überdimensionale Fledermaus süffisant.

Nott neben Draco begann still vor sich hin zulachen, wobei seine Hasenzähne wieder einmal deutlich zur Geltung kamen. Draco hingegen spürte nicht das geringste Zucken in seinem Gesicht, ein Schmunzeln konnte er sich gerade noch abringen, als Neville sich nun endgültig unter seinem Tisch versteckte. Warum konnte er nicht sagen, aber wenigstens verschenkte sein Hauslehrer keine Punkte wie andere.

Totenstille trat ein während Snape durch die Reihen ging um seine Schüler zu beäugen. Jeder für sich zog seinen Kopf ein, außer natürlich die drei Slytherins. Daphne, Theodore und Draco wurden sogar mit einem schmierigen Lächeln bedacht.

Durch einen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab sammelte der Kerkermeister die erforderten Hausaufgaben ein, die er danach auf seinem Schreibtisch ablegte.

„Wer kann mir sagen was Sie bis jetzt durchgenommen haben?" fragte der Giftmischer und außer Grangers Hand schnellte nicht eine nach oben.

Gekonnt übersah Snape diese und die Schulsprecherin war kurz davor aufzustehen, damit ihre Hand besser sichtbar werde würde.

„Mr. Malfoy" bat der Professor mit monotonem Tonfall und schritt weiter die Gänge auf und ab.

„Wir haben uns mit dem Patronus-Zauber beschäftig" antwortete Draco schleppend.

„Den Patronus-Zauber also" sagte Snape ernst und wanderte gerade bei dem Hufflepuff-Grüppchen vorbei, das synchron erblasste.

„War das bis her der einzige Stoff, Mr. Malfoy?" wollte er wissen und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch von Potter und dem Wiesel, als er dort angekommen war. Die beiden waren wohl gerade mit einem Briefchen oder auch einer Karikatur beschäftigt gewesen. „5 Punkte Abzug" erklärte Snape und der Anflug eines Lächeln war auf seinen kantigen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen.

„Ja, Sir" entgegnete der Blondschopf und fing damit an auf einem Pergament herumzukritzeln. Bei dem guten alten Severus musste er sich nicht sonderlich zusammenreißen um keinen Ärger zu bekommen, es reichte lediglich wenn man nicht störte oder dazwischen rief, zumindest dann wenn man das Glück hatte, der Sohn eines Freundes zu sein.

„Dann haben wir eine Menge Arbeit vor uns, mein Kollege hat einiges an Stoff außen vor gelassen" erklärte der Professor mit einem hämischen Gesichtsausdruck, als würden Halloween und Weihnachten auf einen Tag fallen. Nun ja, das war wohl nicht der richtige Vergleich, den Draco zweifelte daran, dass dem Professor eine solche Feierlichkeit gefallen würde.

„Schlagen Sie ihre Bücher auf der Seite 38 auf" gebot Snape dem Kurs und natürlich leisteten ihm alle Folge. Sich mit Severus Snape anzulegen konnte nicht erfolgreich enden.

Es wurde recht öder Unterricht, sogar Draco musste das zugeben. Nichts wurde praktisch ausgetestet sondern stur der Text aus dem Kapitel „Todesfeen, der irische Schrecken" vorgebetet.

Lupin hätte das sicher anders gemacht, dass konnte man nicht verleugnen. Der Werwolf hätte wenigstens eigene Worte gefunden um seiner Klasse das Thema näher zu bringen und niemand wäre vor Langeweile gestorben.

Das Wiesel sah gerade aus als würde es gleich schlafend vom Stuhl kippen. Dieses Verbrechen kostete den Gryffindor weitere zehn Hauspunkte und Potter durchbohrte Snape mit seinem Blick. Hätten Blicke töten können, hätte der Giftmischer sicher innerhalb weniger Sekunden fünfundzwanzigmal qualvoll seinen letzten Atemzug genommen.

Lupin hätte nie…. Ach was sollten diese Gedanken nur? Draco konnte doch froh sein, dass Snape die Stunden übernommen hatte, immerhin würde er so wenigstens eine gute Note eingetragen bekommen. Doch auf eine unerklärliche Weise machte Snape ihn heute ungewöhnlich aggressiv. Der gehörte runter in die Kerker und zu seinen Zaubertränken, da konnte er auch guten Unterricht halten, aber dieses Klassenzimmer war eindeutig das Revier eines anderen.

„Sie haben eine Woche Zeit fünf Rollen Pergament über die Banshee zu verfassen" erklärte Snape zeitgleich mit dem Schlussklingeln. Ein Raunen ging durch die Bänke und das Wiesel knallte seinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte. „ Sechs für Mr. Weasley" fügte Professor Snape zufrieden hinzu und erntete wütende Blicke der restlichen Löwen.

Draco packte seine Sachen zurück in die Umhängetasche, während die meisten anderen Schüler sich nicht einmal hierfür die Zeit nahmen, sondern mit vollbeladenen Armen, schimpfend den Raum verließen.

Etwas stutzig schloss der Slytherin die Tasche, irgendetwas fehlte, doch er konnte dieses etwas nicht benennen.

„Professor Snape" verabschiedete er sich und schritt in den Gang um schnellstmöglich zu Verwandlung zu kommen, die olle McGonagall hatte ihm nämlich mit Nachsitzen gedroht, sollte er weiterhin ständig zu spät in ihren Kurs schneien.


	17. Aurorenausbildung und Taufe

**Aurorenausbildung und Taufe**

„Professor Lupin!"

Remus drehte sich um und rieb sich über die müden Augen. Den Gang in den Krankenflügel hätte er gerne vermieden, aber so eine Verwandlung war nicht ohne Folgen und auch wenn er sich nicht gebissen hatte… Seine Haut spannte und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an wie ein einziger Muskelkater.

„Harry…", sagte Remus und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Besorgt musterten die grünen Augen ihn und Harry fuhr sich durch die wirren schwarzen Haare. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er und schlenderte neben Remus her, der auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro war.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin fit.", sagte Remus und seufzte.

„Nächsten Dienstag werden Sie wieder unterrichten, oder?", fragte Harry und grinste, als Lupin nickte. „Professor Snapes Unterricht war zum Einschlafen."

Remus klopfte Harry aufs Schulterblatt. „Was du hoffentlich nicht getan hast.", sagte er und der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Materie ist dieselbe und egal bei welchem Lehrer, wenn deine Motivation stimmt, dann macht es immer Spaß. An manch einen von meinen Lehrern will ich mich gar nicht erinnern."

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Professor Snape ist ein weitaus besserer Lehrer, als viele denken, Harry.", seufzte Remus. „Du wirst ihn eben noch öfter ertragen müssen."

„Dass ich ihn in Zaubertränke nicht mehr habe macht mich jetzt auch nicht so glücklich.", sagte Harry und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Ohne Zaubertränke werde ich kein Auror werden können. Egal wie gut meine Noten in Verteidigung sind."

„Ausgerechnet du? Harry, du hast mehr Praxiserfahrung im Bekämpfen von schwarzen Magiern als so mancher Auror.", sagte Remus und lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu. „Das Ministerium wird sich diese Werbung nicht wegen einer schlechten Zaubertranknote in der fünften Klasse nehmen lassen."

Harry schnaubte. „Ich will ja keine Werbung sein.", sagte er. „Ich wollte was… bewegen… und dann nur… Ich hatte ein ‚E'! Snape hätte doch mal ein Auge zu drücken können!"

Remus massierte sich die Schläfe, die er Harry zugewandt hatte. „Arbeite es auf. Versuch dir den Stoff für Zaubertränke selber beizubringen und beweise deine Fähigkeiten dann beim Vorstellungsgespräch. Da werden die dich sicher hinlassen.", sagte er und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Hermine wird dir bestimmt behilflich sein."

„Auf Nachhilfestunden mit Snape kann ich auch verzichten.", sagte Harry. „Aber vielleicht haben Sie noch ein bisschen Zeit um mir ein paar Kniffe zu zeigen?"

Remus fuhr sich durchs Haar und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Harry, aber da gibt es weit mehr Schüler, die wirklich meine Hilfe benötigen und im Moment sehe ich bei dir keinen wirklichen Bedarf.", sagte er und Harry drehte seufzend den Kopf weg. „Sei nicht enttäuscht, Harry. Die Bibliothek bietet dir da wunderbare Möglichkeiten und bei Fragen kannst du immer zu mir kommen."

„Jaah, aber wenn ich noch viel mehr Arbeit in Verteidigung stecke, dann kommt das sicher besser an, als Zaubertränke.", sagte Harry entschlossen.

Remus hob einen Zeigefinger und schüttelte den Kopf. „Täusch dich da nicht, Harry.", sagte er. „Zaubertränke solltest du da nicht unterschätzen. Es ist ein interessantes, wichtiges Fach. Deine Mutter war zum Beispiel ein Ass in Zaubertränke."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry und musterte Remus von unten. Zwar war er stark gewachsen, aber Remus konnte man schlecht in den Schatten stellen.

„Oh, ja!", gluckste Remus. „Lily hat mir des Öfteren aus der Patsche helfen müssen. Ich bin nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei, wenn es ums Tränke brauen geht. Weshalb ich auch froh bin, das Professor Snape den Wolfsbanntrank übernimmt."

„Und trotzdem haben Sie gegen schwarze Magier gekämpft.", sagte Harry. „Obwohl Sie schlecht in Zaubertränke waren."

„Geld verdient habe ich damit allerdings nicht.", sagte Remus und schenkte Harry einen Seitenblick, worauf der den Kopf hängen ließ. „Du hast da Talent, Harry." Er klopfte seinem Schüler auf die Schulter. „Und eine Freundin, die sicher sehr ansehnliche Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke hat." Sich suchend umschauend blieb Remus stehen und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Entschuldige mich, aber ich muss noch etwas besorgen. Habe gehört da drin soll sich ein Irrwicht verstecken"

Harry nickte grinsend und winkte noch kurz, bevor er sich davon machte. Remus schaute ihm kurz nach und wandte sich dann der Vorbereitung von Malfoys Nachhilfe zu.

* * *

Leise summend kratzte Remus mit der Feder über Rons Banshee-Aufsatz. Eine Rolle mehr als die anderen, das würde er Ron schon zu Gute halten. Allerdings ging ihm bei den vielen Rechtschreibfehlern allmählich die Tinte aus. Eindeutig sollte er dem Direktor mal einen Rechtschreibförderkurs vorschlagen oder Ron einfach eine dieser Federn, die Fred und George verkauften, andrehen. Aber ob die so sicher waren?

Es klopfte und Remus schaute auf die Uhr. Punkt Acht, das musste Draco sein. „Herein.", sagte Remus und hob den Blick um Draco zur Begrüßung zu zulächeln.

„Guten Abend, Professor.", sagte Draco und setzte sich relativ schnell und ohne irgendwelche Blicke hin. Kurz hielt er sogar Blickkontakt, bevor er sich dem Tebo-Frischling widmete.

„Haben Sie noch einen Moment Geduld, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus und korrigierte die letzten Sätze von Rons Aufsatz.

„Ist das die Hausaufgabe von Professor Snape?", fragte Draco und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Pergamentrollen.

Remus nickte. „Schöne Arbeit, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte er, weil er vermutete, das Draco gerne schon vor nächstem Dienstag wüsste, wie er abgeschnitten hatte. „Es freut mich, dass Sie Professors Snapes Unterricht so gut folgen können." Remus musste zugeben, das es tief drinnen wehtat, dass sich der Slytherin wohl seine Note nur versaute, weil er seinen Lehrer nicht ausstehen konnte. Vielleicht wäre es auch für andere besser gewesen, wenn Snape endgültig den Unterricht übernommen hätte.

„Was nicht schwer ist, immerhin kann ich lesen.", sagte Draco und Remus hob überrascht den Blick. War das eine unterschwellige Bemerkung über drögen Unterricht bei Snape, der den wohl wirklich nicht sehr… anschaulich aufbaute, so wie Remus es gehört hatte. Draco schien das auch gerade aufgefallen zu sein und er verzog die Mundwinkel. „Aber wenigstens mal ein bisschen Abwechslung…", fügte er hinzu.

„Keine Bange, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus und rollte Rons Aufsatz ein. „Mittlerweile können… fast alle einen gestaltlichen Patronus und nach dem Praxis-Test werden wir zum nächsten Thema übergehen."

„Praxis?", fragte Draco und schluckte unauffällig. Natürlich behagte ihm das nicht, war er doch einer von Zweien, die keinen gestaltlichen Patronus beschwören konnte und damit Probleme haben würden, überhaupt eine Wolke zu produzieren, wenn ein echter Dementor vor ihm stehen würde. Nicht, das Remus das zulassen würde. Harrys Irrwicht eignete sich prima dafür.

„Wo Sie ja jetzt schon eine leichte Ahnung haben, was dran kommt, können Sie sich wunderbar darauf vorbereiten.", sagte Remus und zwinkerte Draco zu, dem ein Licht aufging. Überheblich grinsend nickte er dem Tebo-Frischling zu, welcher sich gerade damit beschäftigte aus seiner Wasserschale zu trinken. Remus unterdrückte ein Glucksen und räusperte sich.

„Haben Sie sich an Ihre Hausaufgabe gemacht?", fragte Remus und legte den Kopf schief.

Draco wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und beobachtete das Tebo. „Minor.", sagte er und zog den rechten Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln hoch. Fast dasselbe Grinsen, das James aufgesetzt hatte, bevor er Schniefelus ärgerte…

Einen Moment versuchte Remus sich zu denken, was Malfoy ihm mitteilen wollte, aber er kam nicht drauf. „Bitte?", fragte er deswegen nach und bekam einen kurzen Seitenblick aus den stahlgrauen Augen zu sehen.

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und deutete mit dem Kinn auf das Objekt im Raum, das immer dann mit besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit bedacht wurde, wenn Lucius Sohn sich dazu herunter ließ vorbeizuschauen. „Das Tebo.", sagte er. „Minor ist… rö… Minor bedeutet ‚Kleiner' und ich finde das äußerst passend. Außerdem hat es das nicht verdient Namenlos zu bleiben."

Lächelnd faltete Remus die Hände auf dem Tisch und wandte sich ebenfalls dem kleinen Tebo zu. „Ja, Namenlos zu sein hat niemand verdient. Genauso wenig, wie alleine zu sein.", sagte er und schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen. Dora hatte noch nicht geschrieben und natürlich war das nicht gerade typisch für sie. Remus hatte zwar gesagt, sie solle sich nicht so sehr um ihn kümmern, aber gehofft hatte er doch irgendwie auf Post. „Wenn Tebos besonders gesellig wären, dann würde ich ein anderes besorgen."

Schnaubend schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Es ist doch gar nicht allein.", sagte er und verdrehte die Augen. „Immerhin hockt die ganze Zeit ein Werwolf in der Nähe. Da fühlt es sich sicher wohl."

Leise glucksend fuhr Remus sich durch die Haare und schien Draco damit wirklich zu überraschen. „Angst würde es wohl besser treffen.", sagte er. „Aber das ist ein anderes Thema."

„Werden Sie es denn so taufen?", fragte Draco und reckte das Kinn um Remus von oben zu mustern, bevor er den Kopf leicht drehte und wieder einen unsichtbaren Punkt anstarrte.

„Wir schauen mal…", sagte Remus und stand auf.

Verwundert öffnete Malfoy den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber er klappte ihn wieder zu, als Remus eine Tür am Käfig öffnete und das Tebo heraus holte. Es passte genau auf seine Handfläche und, Merlin, es war wirklich in keiner Ansicht niedlich, aber doch goldig, wie es sich auf seiner Handfläche zusammen rollte. Remus fuhr lächelnd mit dem Zeigefinger über das aschgraue Fell.

„Minor?", sagte er mit fragendem Unterton und tatsächlich hob das Tebo den Kopf um Remus an zu quieken.

Remus drehte den Kopf und lächelte, als Draco schon fast strahlte. „Na, gefällt dem Kleinen wohl.", sagte Remus und streckte die Hand aus, um Draco das fröhlich quietschende Tebo zu geben. „Kommen Sie schon. Immerhin haben Sie es getauft. Es ist noch nicht gefährlich."

Draco wich erst ein Stück zurück und zog die Mundwinkel herunter. Er musterte das Tebo und warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu. Der nickte ermutigend und tatsächlich streckte Draco eine Hand aus. Allerdings schien die schnelle Bewegung das Tebo erschreckt zu haben und es machte sich kurzerhand unsichtbar. Remus spürte, wie es sich auf seiner Hand zusammen rollte und warf Draco einen Blick zu, der enttäuscht den Kopf hängen ließ.

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus.", sagte Remus und sofort tat Draco so, als würde es ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren. „Wenn es Sie öfter sieht, dann lässt es Sie auch an sich heran." Er ließ das Tebo wieder in den Käfig und setzte sich auf die Ecke seines Pultes.

„Dann hoffen wir, dass es sich nie an mich gewöhnen wird.", sagte Draco eingeschnappt und Remus seufzte. Das hatte den Jungen ja ziemlich getroffen, aber das Tebo hatte sich eben eher an Remus gewöhnt und so schnell fassten diese Tiere kein Vertrauen. Draco durfte nicht immer so schnell aufgeben.

„Dann widmen wir uns doch jetzt Ihrer eigentlichen Hausaufgabe.", sagte Remus freundlich. „Das Tebo hat ja jetzt einen Namen und da Sie ausreichend Zeit hatten, sich damit zu beschäftigen, bin ich darauf gespannt, was Sie aus Ihrem Irrwicht machen wollen."

Draco räusperte sich. „Ich dachte an einen Schnatz.", sagte er.

„Ein Schnatz?" Remus hob die Augenbrauen. „Finden Sie das so amüsant?"

„Ein Schnatz, dem die Flügel abfallen.", sagte Draco und nickte lächelnd.

„Hm…", machte Remus, der nie viel mit Quidditch hatte anfangen können. Anders als James hatte er nicht stundenlang davon reden können oder sich begeistert in den Regen gestellt, wie Sirius um Chöre zu singen.

„Ist das falsch?", fragte Draco und zog die Augenbrauen so fest zusammen, das die steile Falte noch da war, als sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder entspannten.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt dabei kein richtig oder falsch.", sagte er und nickte Draco aufmunternd zu. „Sie müssen es lustig finden. Tun Sie das?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Draco und grinste. Wer wusste, an was für ein Ereignis er dabei dachte.

„Nun, dann…" Remus stellte sich aufrecht hin und glättete sich den Umhang. „Ich habe etwas für Sie."

Draco legte den Kopf schief und schien keine Ahnung zu haben, auf was Remus hinaus wollte. Na ja, vielleicht besser so, dann war der Überraschungseffekt größer, wenn er dem Irrwicht gegenüber stand. Remus hatte sich ordentlich abgemüht den zu fangen, aber er nahm das hier ja ernst. Draco hoffentlich auch…

„Kommen Sie mal mit.", sagte Remus und ging zu der Tür hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die in sein Schlafzimmer führte.

Draco zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch und zögerte einen schier endlosen Moment, bevor er sich dazu bequemte aufzustehen. Er stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Remus und starrte auf die geschlossene Holztür. Mittlerweile würde er ja wohl wissen, was auf ihn zu kam. Wenn nicht, dann könnte er erst mal auf sehr merkwürdige Gedanken kommen.

Remus legte die Hand auf die Türklinke und stieß die Tür soweit auf, das Draco hineinsehen konnte.

„Vater?", hauchte er geschockt, als Lucius Malfoy im Türrahmen erschien und bedrohlich seinen Spazierstock hob.

„Eine Schande, Draco.", zischte der Irrwicht scharf und holte mit dem schwarzen Holz aus. Was dann kam, damit hätte Remus nie gerechnet. Mit einer reflexartigen Handbewegung zog Draco die Tür wieder zu, fuhr herum und wollte anscheinend weglaufen. Nur stand Remus ihm im Weg und Draco prallte gegen ihn. Mit beiden Händen krallte sich der Slytherin an der geflickten Robe seines Lehrers fest und drückte das Gesicht an Remus Brust.

Ziemlich überrascht öffnete Remus den Mund und sein Kinn berührte dadurch die weißblonden Haarspitzen, die sich vor Angst aufgestellt zu haben schienen. Remus traute sich kaum zu atmen und zog die Brust ein um etwas mehr Abstand zu Draco zu halten, aber der drückte sich dadurch nur fester an Remus. Draco zitterte vor Espenlaub, dabei hatte er nur kurz seinen Vater gesehen. Wer wusste denn, womit er gerechnet hatte? Saß das so tief?

„Ähm, Draco…" Remus legte seinem Schüler die Hände auf die Schultern und wollte ihn ein Stück wegdrücken, aber Draco krallte seine kurzen Fingernägel nur noch tiefer in den alten Stoff von Remus Umhang. Er hob das Kinn und schaute Remus von unten mit vor Angst und Enttäuschung weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Remus wollte sich gerne zu seiner ganzen Größe aufrichten, aber das viel ihm nach dem Vollmond immer schwer und so konnte er leider nicht wieder richtige Abstände zwischen sich und seinen langsam errötenden Schüler bringen.

Draco blieb wo er war, die Augen auf seinen Lehrer gerichtet, der in diesem Moment hoffte, das es einen anderen Grund für diesen matten Glanz auf der stahlgrauen Iris gab. Ein warmer Hauch traf sein Kinn, als Draco die Luft raus ließ, die er vor Angst angehalten hatte und Remus schluckte.


	18. Anlehnen im remischen Arbeitszimmer

**Anlehnen im remischen Arbeitszimmer**

Nur nicht loslassen, bitte nicht loslassen. Die Hände auf Dracos Schulter beruhigten ihn gähnend langsam, doch so ganz realisieren, was er hier gerade tat, konnte der verängstigte Junge nicht. Und auch, dass der Blickkontakt zwischen seinem Lehrer und ihm immer noch standhaft aufrechterhalten wurde drang nicht zu ihm durch. Solange der Professor da war, würde Lucius ihm nichts antun, immerhin würde er sonst die Ehre des Namens Malfoy ankratzen und das würde nie im Interesse seines Vaters stehen.

Was sollte denn das jetzt schon wieder, was machte sein Vater nur in Lupins Schlafzimmer?

Wieder drückte er sein Gesicht gegen den verschlissenen Flicken, der an der Brust des Professors prangerte. Vielleicht würde Lucius ja einfach weggehen.

Aber etwas anderes war da auch noch, solange die blauen Augen auf ihm ruhten fühlte sich Draco gar nicht dermaßen verzweifelt, wie wenn er alleine in dieser Situation gewesen wäre. Dieser Mann strahlte eine innere Wärme aus, die Draco vollkommen fremd war und von der er gerne mehr gespürt hätte. So nah wie möglich drängte er sich an Lupin und holte einmal tief Luft. Doch was würde passieren wenn sein Vater jetzt aus dem Zimmer kommen würde?

In diesem Moment durchzog Draco ein Geistesblitz.

Ein Irrwicht, natürlich ein Gestaltenwandler, deswegen war er ja schließlich hier. Lupin hätte ihn vorwarnen können, nein müssen. Doch so richtig sicher war der Siebzehnjährige sich da nicht und darum entschied er sich schließlich immer noch am ganzen Leib zitternd nachzufragen: „Ein Irrwicht?"

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy" bestätigte Lupin mit sanftem Tonfall, ohne eine Sekunde Verzögerung und atmete einmal richtig durch.

Draco versteifte sich, was machte er da? Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass es da viel zu viel Nähe zwischen dem Professor und ihm gab und man hätte nicht einmal mehr „Quidditch" sagen können, so schnell löste er sich von dem heruntergekommen Stoff und sprang einen Schritt zurück, wobei er gegen die geschlossene Tür stieß.

Lupin musterte ihn mitleidsvoll und der Slytherin glaubte seine Blicke auf der Haut zu spüren. Draco rutschte langsam zu Boden, wo er schließlich die Knie anzog und so die identische Position wie damals im Klassenzimmer für Zaubereigeschichte einnahm, als er seinem Irrwicht das erste Mal begegnet war. Diesmal allerdings mehr aus Scharm als aus Furcht. Dass der Professor ihn nicht anlog schien offensichtlich zu sein und Draco spürte eine peinliche Beklommenheit wie selten zuvor. „Entschuldigen Sie" hauchte er und drückte seine Stirn gegen seine Knie. Gut, dass er hier den Türstopper mimte, für denn Fall, dass Lupin sich irrte und doch der richtige Lucius Malfoy da drinnen im Zimmer wartete.

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. Draco konnte ja nicht ahnen welch mentaler Schock es für Lupin gewesen sein musste, dass er sich hilfesuchend an ihn geklammert und sich auch noch, völlig untypisch für sein sonst eher provozierendes Verhalten entschuldigt hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy" erbarmte sich schließlich der Professor, als klar wurde, dass Draco sich nicht zu dem Geschehenen äußern würde. „Wir müssen an einer anderen Stelle ansetzen, wenn wir ihren Irrwicht besiegen wollen" erklärte er schlicht und setzte sich zu seinem Schüler auf den Boden, anscheinend hatte er seine Fassung schneller wieder gefunden als der Junge.

„Hm?" machte Draco und beließ sein Gesicht, dass immer noch unschöne rote Flecke aufwies, dort wo es hingehörte, nämlich gegen seine Knie gepresst. Was war da nur in ihn gefahren? Wie blöd konnte er sich eigentlich noch aufführen? Der Professor musste jetzt weiß sonst was von ihm denken. Aber wieso interessierte es ihn eigentlich was Lupin sich zusammenreimte? Draco schnaubte aufgebracht und allmählich wurde er wütend auf sich selbst.

„Mr. Malfoy sehen Sie mich bitte an" befahl Lupin in einem Ton der keine Widerrede zuließ und dies war das, was bei Draco immer zog. Fast schüchtern legte er seinen Kopf etwas schief, so dass er den Professor über seinen Arm hinweg entgegensehen konnte.

Der machte einen Eindruck als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, denn seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und doch erwiderte er aufmunternd den Blick seines Schülers.

„Hm?" presste Draco erneut zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wünschte sich beinahe, dass Lupin schnell machen würde.

„Wieso, Mr. Malfoy? Wieso leiden Sie unter solchen Panikattacken sobald es sich um Ihren Vater dreht?" fragte Lupin und legte die Hand zurück auf Dracos Schulter, die umgehend zu beben begann.

Nervös kaute Draco auf seiner Unterlippe umher und lenkte seinen Blick schließlich zu Boden, er konnte einfach nicht sprechen, wenn ihm dabei zugesehen wurde.

„Er ist kein schlechter Mensch" verteidigte er Lucius schließlich flüsternd und begann seine Fingerkuppen sanft über den kalten Boden des Büros wandern zu lassen. Es war ihm furchtbar unangenehm schlecht über jemanden aus seiner Familie zu reden, insbesondere dann wenn es sich um seinen Vater handelte.

„Das habe ich ihm auch nicht unterstellt" verbesserte sich Lupin rasch und harrte weiter aus um mehr zu erfahren.

„Wissen Sie, Verteidigung ist nicht meine einzige Schwäche" brachte Draco schließlich hervor und sogar er erkannte, dass der Professor verblüfft die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. Was an seiner Aussage so verwunderlich war, konnte er nicht erkennen, höchstens vielleicht, dass sie ehrlich war, doch auf eine suspekte Weise, war ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass Lupin kein sterbendes Wörtchen an jemand anderen weitertragen würde.

„Dass mit dem ‚ein guter Sohn sein' kann ich auch nicht so gut" beichtete er schließlich flüsternd und konnte den Gesichtsausdruck seines Gesprächspartners nicht im geringsten deuten.

„Aber das ist ja nicht wirklich wichtig" fügte er schließlich noch hinzu und war eigentlich der Meinung, dass dieses Thema abgeschlossen sei.

„Doch das ist wichtig, sehr wichtig sogar, Draco" sagte Lupin eindringlich und Draco fixierte die Schuhe seines Lehrers, dieselben Schuhe die er das letzte Mal angeglotzt hatte. Diese gesamte Prozedur war schon absurd vertraut. Nicht einmal, dass der Professor seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte störte ihn wirklich, obwohl ihm der soziale Abstand sicherlich in diesem Moment geholfen hätte.

„Schlägt er Sie?" fragte Lupin mit sanftem Tonfall, aber doch direkt heraus und verstärkte den Druck, den er auf die Schulter des Slytherin ausübte.

Wäre es Draco nicht so hundsmiserabel gegangen, ja dann wäre er entweder aufgesprungen oder hätte angefangen schallend zu lachen, doch so schüttelte er lediglich den Kopf. Was dachte der sich denn bitte?

„Ich hab ein paar Ohrfeigen abbekommen, aber Mutter würde ihn am lebendigen Leib grillen und danach frittieren, wenn er mehr auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde" antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu und war doch erstaunt darüber, was seinem Vater alles zugetraut wurde.

Stereotypisch begann er mit dem Oberkörper zu wippen um sich ein wenig abzulenken, nebenbei lauschte er den Geräuschen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass aus Lupins Schlafzimmer nicht einmal ein Murmeln kam.

„Was ist es dann?" erkundigte sich Lupin weiter und Dracos Mundwinkel zogen sich minimal nach oben, was er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Es war schon seltsam, dass ein anderer sich solche Sorgen um ihn machte, die darüber hinausgingen ob er beim nächsten Quidditchspiel auf dem Besen sitzen konnte oder ob die Zeugnisnoten den Erwartungen entsprachen.

Am liebsten hätte er geantwortet, endlich einmal alle angestauten Empfindungen aus sich heraus geschrien, doch als er den Mund öffnete kam nicht der leiseste Laut über seine Lippen. Wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so, er wollte nicht bemitleidet werden, zumindest nicht wegen so etwas. Familienangelegenheiten gehörten in die Familie und somit in seinem Fall nach Wiltshire. Dies hatte er es jahrelang eingetrichtert bekommen und es war noch zu früh für ihn das zu ändern. Immerhin war das seine vorgeschriebene Zukunft und er würde sich nur unglücklich machen, wenn er jetzt private Dinge an einen Dritten weiterleiten würde.

„Draco ich kann Sie nicht zwingen mir etwas so gewichtiges anzuvertrauen, aber ich fürchte Sie werden daran zerbrechen, wenn Sie es weiter mit sich herumtragen" sagte Lupin sanft und Draco tat etwas …. ungewöhnliches. Kaum hatte der Professor geendet hatte der Junge sich aufgesetzt und sich gegen den remischen Oberarm gelehnt. Die blonden Haarsträhnen fielen ihm tief ins Gesicht und er hätte ewig so aushalten können.

„Warum war es Ihnen so wichtig, dass das Tebo einen Namen bekommt?" fahndete Lupin weiter und Draco hielt diese Frage für unverfänglich, was sie natürlich nicht war.

„Jeder braucht einen Namen, der Namen macht uns zu dem was wir sind. Sie sind Professor Lupin und wenn sie anders heißen würden, dann wären Sie nicht derselbe" erklärte er seine Vorliebe für Namensgebung und –deutung.

„Dann wären Sie also auch nicht derselbe wenn Sie kein Malfoy wären?" bohrte der Werwolf weiter und Draco begutachtete zuerst die Spitzen seines Ponys und dann abermals die Lederschuhe seines Lehrers.

„Nein" gab er kurz angebunden zurück. „Was wäre anders?" führte Lupin das doch psychologisch angehauchte Gespräch weiter, während Draco sich schon zu dessen Knie hinaufgearbeitet hatte und nun interessiert den abgewetzten Stoff betrachtete, als würde ihm das helfen weiterhin an dem Dialog teilzunehmen.

„Keine Verpflichtungen" entgegnete er trocken „Minor passte einfach zu dem Tierchen und zu Ihnen" lenkte er die Unterhaltung dann aber in eine andere Richtung.

„Zu mir?" wollte Lupin wissen und hätte Draco ihn angesehen, hätte er vielleicht das neongelbe, deckenhohe Fragezeichen erkannt, dass sich imaginär über dem hellbraunen Haarschopf bildete und nach Aufklärung brüllte.

„Ich habe nachgelesen" berichtete er in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit, da er darauf nicht näher eingehen wollte „Tebos leben eigentlich in Zentralafrika, warum ist es also hier? Minor sollte da sein wo es hingehört"

„Minor kommt aus einer Zucht" erklärte Lupin weiter und diesmal konnte man seine Verwunderung deutlich heraushören „Wahrscheinlich wird es nie seine Ursprungsheimat sehen"

„Aus einer Zucht?" fragte Draco verächtlich „Es gibt Minor also nur damit Sie es vorführen können und damit es nachher viele, kleine Frischlinge in die Welt setzt?"

„So in etwa" gab der Professor zu und stand auf, so dass es Draco beinahe umgehauen hätte.

„Aber deswegen sind wir nun wirklich nicht hier" brach er ab, obwohl Malfoy gerade so schön in seinem Erzählfluss aufging. Ausforschend wanderte die stahlgrauen Augen nach oben und blieben am Kinn des Erwachsenen hängen und gingen danach zu dem Tebokäfig über. Der Bewohner hatte sich inzwischen wieder sichtbar gemacht und startete wohl einen erneuten Ausbruchversuch, indem es versuchte die Gitterstäbe durchzubeißen - was ein absurdes Bild war, für ein magisches Warzenschwein.

Draco kam sich verloren vor. Es war doch gerade ganz in Ordnung gewesen, auch wenn ihm immer mehr bewusst wurde, dass es nicht alltäglich war, dass ein Schüler neben seinem Professor auf dem Boden kauerte und sich bei ihm anlehnte. Aber das hatte so gut getan. Nichts von der Verzweiflung die er gespürt hatte gab es noch in seinem Körper. Und noch nie hatte sich der junge Malfoy so verstanden gefühlt, was er selbst nicht erläutern konnte, was aber hundertprozentig seinen momentanen Empfinden entsprach.

„Wollen Sie Schokolade?" erkundigte sich Draco bei ihm und diesmal hielt er dem erstaunten Blick von Professor Lupin stand, als dieser ihn überrascht beäugte.

Fahrig zog er einen Schokofrosch aus seiner Umhangtasche, den er von der am Wochenende stattgefundenen Froschüberflutung im Gemeinschaftsraum gerettet hatte und reichte ihn nach oben. Zögerlich nahm Lupin ihn entgegen und starrte auf die Verpackung, als wäre sie wohlmöglich vergiftet worden.

„Danke, Mr. Malfoy" sagte der Professor und drehte und wendete den Frosch so oft er nur konnte.

„Sie können ruhig Draco sagen" bot Draco an und blickte zum nagenden Tebo, um Lupins Gesichtsausdruck entgehen zu können.

Der würde sich jetzt sicher ins Fäustchen lachen, wahrscheinlich war er sogar darauf aus gewesen, dass Draco ihm das ‚Du' anbot.

„Aber nur hier" grenzte er sachlich ein. Nein, nein, was redete er da eigentlich? Das war doch nicht normal? Das war ein neugieriger Gryffindor, ein inkompetenter Professor und ein gefährlicher Werwolf noch dazu.

Kopfschüttelnd wartete er auf eine Antwort und schenkte Minor weiterhin seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, bevor auch er sich schließlich aufraffte und auf den Käfig zutrat. Das Tebo machte sich nicht unsichtbar, es bemerkte ihn überhaupt nicht bei seinem Versuch in die Freiheit zu entfliehen.


	19. Auf Abstand

**Auf Abstand**

Viel zu nah war das gewesen und Remus hätte Malfoy am liebsten davon abgehalten ihm regelrecht zu folgen. Er legte den eingepackten Schokofrosch auf seinen Schreibtisch, bevor er noch in der Verpackung schmolz und stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Tebo-Käfigs. Er konnte Draco durch die Gitterstäbe beobachten. Ziemlich abwesend betrachtete der das Tebo, Minor, und streckte den Zeigefinger aus, um über die aschgraue Schnauze zu streicheln, die sich verzweifelt versuchte durch die Stäbe zu zwängen.

Immer noch waren da viele tiefrote Flecken auf den blassen Wangen des Slytherins und Remus presste die Lippen zusammen, während er sich mit der Hand über das stoppelige Kinn fuhr. Er konnte die Menschen, die ihm so nah waren an einer Hand abzählen und dementsprechend ungewohnt fühlte sich das an…

Er war Lehrer und sollte Schüler nicht dazu veranlassen sich anlehnen zu wollen. Es gab einen gewissen Abstand, der bewahrt werden musste und den Remus sogar bei Harry einhielt. Vor Allem, weil er nicht damit umgehen konnte, wenn ihm Menschen so nah waren. Aber gut, das war nur Angst gewesen und er sollte sich da jetzt nichts drauf einbilden. Er war immer noch nur Mittel zum Zweck von Draco, damit der seinen UTZ bestand. Wahrscheinlich war das Strategie, damit Remus dachte, er würde Sympathiepunkte sammeln. Was er sicherlich nicht tat. Er war nicht hier, um die Familienprobleme eines Malfoys zu lösen, sondern um seinem Schüler den Stoff näher zu erläutern.

Ein schüchterner Blick aus den stahlgrauen Augen, die im Moment eher wie frisch poliertes Silber wirkten, und dann widmete Draco sich wieder Minor. Das Tebo hatte sich allmählich entspannt und quiekte leise, während Draco es durch die Gitterstäbe streichelte. Die sonst immer sehr von der Schwerkraft beeinträchtigten Mundwinkel des Blonden schienen irgendwie ein Stück nach oben gewandert zu sein.

Das Tebo. Das lag an dem Tebo-Frischling, das sich nicht mehr vor dem Slytherin versteckte.

Remus räusperte sich. Zu still… Viel zu lange hatte man nur Minor gehört. Er musste unbedingt nachschlagen, warum Draco meinte, der Name könnte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. „So…", fing er an. „Mr. Malfoy, wir…"

„Draco…", wurde Remus verbessert und Malfoys Augen huschten zur Seite. „Sie können hier ruhig meinen Vornamen benutzen. Es ist ja niemand da…"

„Ich…" Remus stockte. Er duzte all seine Schüler, aber irgendwie war ihm das in dieser speziellen Situation und Atmosphäre unangenehm, vielleicht einfach unangebracht. Gut, er 

sollte da einfach nicht so viel rein interpretieren, aber er war nicht der Freund eines Schülers. Trotzdem gehörte es zu seinen Pflichten sich Gedanken um die Psyche seines Schülers zu machen. Nur schätzte er Draco eben nicht so ein, das er sich ausgerechnet an den Lehrer lehnte, den er nicht ausstehen konnte. Das davor war ein Schock-Moment gewesen, aber danach… Eine Reaktion in vollem Bewusstsein. Eine falsche…

„Ähm, der Ansatz für Ihren Irrwicht…" Remus hatte komplett den Faden verloren. Was hatte er in dem Zusammenhang schon gefragt, erklärt, sonst was? „Sie sind ein Malfoy. Sie haben gewisse Verpflichtungen in einer Art und Weise, die ich nie nachvollziehen werde können.", sagte Remus und im Moment wäre es angenehmer gewesen, wenn Draco sich mehr für seine Umgebung, als für das Kinn seines Lehrers interessieren würde. „Ihr Vater hat hohe Erwartungen an Sie und damit kommen Sie, offen gesagt, überhaupt nicht klar."

Draco senkte den Blick ein Stück und kraulte das Tebo jetzt zwischen den Ohren.

„Wie können Sie daran arbeiten?", fragte Remus.

„Sie meinen wir.", sagte Draco in der Ansicht, Remus hätte sich versprochen, was nicht der Fall war. Das fiel nicht mehr in sein Gebiet als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Draco, ich kann Ihnen da schlecht bei helfen.", sagte Remus und legte eine Hand an die Gitterstäbe. „Ich habe im Grunde nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie!"

Langsam wanderten Dracos Mundwinkel nach unten. „Sie wollen mich wieder loswerden.", sagte er. „Deswegen machen Sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe darüber nachzudenken, wie ich den Irrwicht loswerden kann."

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, Ihren Irrwicht loszuwerden.", sagte Remus eindringlich. „Alles, was ich tun kann, ist Ihnen beizubringen, wie Sie ihn aufhalten können. Ein Irrwicht ist unsere größte Angst. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Ihre Angst zu versagen zu besiegen? Das ist etwas, das Sie ganz allein schaffen müssen."

Unsicher biss Draco sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wie soll ich das schaffen?", nuschelte er.

Remus schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen, bevor er ebenfalls das Tebo fixierte. Allerdings war ihm, als würde Draco sich etwas Neues zum Anstarren gesucht haben und das war ihm dann doch suspekt. „Sie müssen selber zufrieden mit Ihren Leistungen sein, Draco.", sagte Remus resignierend. „Wenn Sie wissen, dass Sie hundert Prozent gegeben haben, dann wird es Ihnen leichter fallen Ihrem Vater entgegenzutreten."

„Was nichts daran ändern würde, das ich versagt habe und dementsprechende Konsequenzen werde tragen müssen.", sagte Draco und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die rechte Seite, worauf Remus einen Schritt weg von ihm machte. Er verdrehte die blauen Augen. Jetzt verhielt er sich wirklich kindisch, als ob Malfoy ihn beißen würde…

„Selbstbewusstsein, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus und lächelte Draco an, der leicht eingeschnappt die Oberlippe einzog, weil Remus nicht seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte, obwohl er es ihm gestattet hatte. „Davon besitzen Sie in anderen Fällen doch genug. Arbeiten Sie daran, Ihre Meinung weiterhin offen Kund zu tun. Was kann Ihr Vater schon tun?" Remus prustete. „Sie enterben?"

Draco wurde kreidebleich und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Und dann? Dann sind Sie frei.", sagte Remus, aber Draco schien das nicht sehr zu begeistern. „Sie sind so jung. Können überall hingehen nach der Schule und in fast jeden Beruf einsteigen. Immerhin sind Sie nicht dumm, nur ziemlich faul."

Empört öffnete Draco den Mund, klappte ihn aber wortlos wieder zu.

„Sie brauchen Ihren Vater nicht.", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Ihr Vater braucht Sie."

Draco zog die hellen Augenbrauen zusammen und richtete den Blick wieder auf seinen Lehrer. Ratlos schaute er in die blauen Augen und Remus versuchte so gut er konnte nicht wegzusehen. Er zwinkerte Draco mit beiden Augen zu.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", wollte Draco es wirklich genauer wissen.

„Der Name Malfoy soll doch weitergegeben werden.", sagte Remus und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, bevor er sich mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl wieder am Käfig festhielt. „Ihr Vater wird sicher nicht riskieren wollen, seinen einzigen Erben, so weit ich weiß, zu verlieren. Das müssen Sie ihm klar machen. Wenn Lucius merkt, das sein Sohn in der Lage ist, sich selbst etwas aufzubauen, und das sind Sie, dann wird er sein Verhalten vielleicht ändern."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kennen meinen Vater wohl schlecht.", sagte er.

„Hm…" Remus gluckste. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann bin ich nicht traurig darüber, nie nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihm gemacht zu haben. Hätte er umgekehrt sicher auch nie gewollt und dadurch… Nun gut… Das gehört hier nicht her."

„Sie haben gesagt, er hatte mal eine…" Draco machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung und brachte das weißblonde Haar zum Schwingen.

„Glatze?" Remus nickte.

„Wirklich?", fragte Draco und schien gar nicht so neugierig klingen zu wollen. „Vielleicht haben Sie sich das nur ausgedacht, um mich…" Er sprach nicht weiter, obwohl Remus gerne gewusst hätte, was Draco gedacht hatte.

„Na ja, ich habe einen Beweis.", sagte Remus. „Dritte Schublade von unten."

Draco schaute ihn verwirrt an und legte verständnislos den Kopf schief. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass er in den Schubladen seines Lehrers herumwühlen sollte, aber Remus fand das jetzt nicht so schlimm. Viel hatte er da ja nicht drin und sich jetzt an Draco vorbei drängeln, um nach dem Foto, das er neulich aus Nostalgie hervor gekramt hatte, zu suchen, das wollte er eher vermeiden…

„Wenn Sie es nicht sehen wollen, kann ich das verstehen.", sagte Remus und nickte grinsend. „Er würde keinen Modelwettbewerb damit gewinnen."

Draco biss sich fest auf die Lippen. Vielleicht um nicht zu lachen, aber vielleicht auch, weil er Remus dafür gerne die Meinung geigen würde.

„Wenn Sie es nicht sehen wollen, dann sollten Sie sich in ein paar Jahren nicht mehr in die Nähe Ihres Vaters trauen.", sagte Remus. „Männer neigen ab einem gewissen Alter zu… Haarausfall."

Draco gluckste und presste sich schnell eine Hand auf den Mund, bevor er sich verstohlen umschaute. Sein Blick haftete an Remus Schlafzimmertür, als wenn Lucius da heraus kommen würde und ihn für diesen kleinen Lachanfall zur Rechenschaft ziehen würde. Vielleicht war das ja auch der richtige Weg, aber Remus widersprach sich wohl auch selber irgendwie. Er wollte helfen, aber nicht zu sehr und dann doch wieder in allen Aspekten. Nein, er musste irgendwo Grenzen ziehen.

„Kommen Sie schon.", sagte Remus und zeigte Draco drei Finger, als der ihn anschaute. „Ein bisschen Inspiration, nicht wahr? Mehr nicht…"

Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen so oft, das sie im Schein von Remus Lampe glänzten. Langsam senkte er das Kinn, bis ihm das Blondhaar vor die Augen fiel. Er beugte sich nur leicht herunter und zog die dritte Schublade von unten auf. Das Foto lag gleich oben auf, das wusste Remus noch.

Fast augenblicklich schob Draco die Schublade wieder zu und schreckte das schon leicht dösige Tebo so wieder auf, als er sich wohl keine Gedanken um die Lautstärke machte. Sein Lachen vermischte sich mit dem Quieken von Minor und brachte Remus ebenfalls zum Schmunzeln. Das Draco so ausgelassen Lachen konnte, hätte Remus nicht gedacht und dabei unterdrückte er es immer noch ziemlich.

„Nun, trotzdem denke ich, das Sie am Anfang in andere Richtungen denken müssen, um Ihren Irrwicht zu besiegen.", sagte Remus und stellte sich ans Fenster, das er öffnete und die Arme aufs Fensterbrett legte um in die Nacht hinauszuschauen. „Sie müssen da… in zwei Richtungen denken, Draco."

Nur noch leichtes Glucksen war von seinem Schüler zu hören und Remus spürte den Blick in seinem Nacken.

„Einmal der Weg bei dem ich Ihnen in diesen Stunden helfen werde.", sagte Remus. „Wie man einen Irrwicht allgemein in Schach hält und vernichtet. Aber… was das Verhältnis zu Ihrem Vater angeht, so kann ich natürlich zuhören, wenn Sie reden wollen und haben Sie keine Scheu dann zu mir zu kommen… Aber ich kann nicht Ihre Einstellung ändern und Ihnen eintrichtern, wie Sie mit Ihrem Vater umgehen müssen, damit Sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben. Das ist nichts, das man auswendig lernen kann…"

Die Absätze von Dracos, sicher äußerst teuren, Lederschuhen klackten auf dem Boden, als er sich seinem Lehrer näherte und in einiger Entfernung schräg neben Remus stehen blieb. „Sie… werden…"

„Ich denke, das reicht aber für heute.", sagte Remus etwas hastig. Dracos Stimme hatte brüchig geklungen und er schien nicht mehr in der Verfassung für solche Gespräche zu sein, die Remus in dieser Art ja auch nicht mehr hatte führen wollen. Nicht so ganz… Aber es war sein Job sich um seinen Schüler zu kümmern und dem würde er nachkommen. Remus Lupin machte keine halben Sachen, auch wenn er damit vielleicht seine Position als Autoritätsperson riskierte. Aber hatte er die überhaupt je bei Draco inne gehabt?

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Draco und stellte sich immer noch mit ziemlichen Abstand an die andere Seite des Fensters. Während Remus aber auf die Ländereien schaute, musterte Draco seinen Lehrer.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie am Ende Alpträume kriegen, Draco.", sagte Remus sanft um Malfoy ja nicht auf die Palme zu bringen. „Nehmen Sie das nicht persönlich. Es ist durchaus verständlich und ich kann das absolut nachvollziehen. Vielleicht war es zu viel, Sie schon heute mit Ihrem Irrwicht zu konfrontieren."

„Ich schaff das schon…", sagte Draco und fing Remus Blick auf, als er den Kopf drehte. „Das eben… Jetzt weiß ich ja, das es ein Irrwicht ist."

Remus gluckste. „Was haben Sie denn gedacht, was Ihr Vater in meinem Schlafzimmer macht?", fragte er und Draco zuckte leicht mit der rechten Schulter, was Remus kaum sehen konnte. „Kommen Sie, Draco. Gehen Sie schlafen und freuen Sie sich auf das Training morgen. Ich habe gehört Slytherin hat das Feld den ganzen Tag gebucht."

„Ja.", bestätigte Draco. „Wir üben ein neues Manöver ein, um gegen Ravenclaw gerüstet zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu Hufflepuff sind die ein richtiger Gegner. Und wenn das Wetter mitspielt, dann haben wir dieses Jahr den Pokal so gut wie sicher. Vor Allem, da ich den neuen Nimbus 3000 besitze."

Remus hob ob dieses Redeschwalls die Augenbrauen. Teenager und ihr Lieblingssport. „Der neue Nimbus, so, so… Ist der nicht schlechter, als der Feuerblitz?", fragte er.

Draco reckte arrogant das Kinn. „Absolut nicht.", sagte er und fuhr sich durch das weißblonde Haar. „Die Nimbus Racing Broom Company wird mit diesem Rennbesen die Marktführung abermals übernehmen. Es ist der beste Besen den es je gab. Hat einen aerodynamischen Stil und sie haben jedes Manko beseitigt, das es hätte geben können.", ratterte er wie auswendig gelernt herunter. Vielleicht in einem Quidditchmagazin gelesen…

„Ach, so.", sagte Remus und stemmte sich vom Fenster weg. „Dann achten Sie gut auf den Besen. Soweit ich weiß, ist die Pflege recht zeitaufwendig und wenn Sie sich nicht morgen früh darum kümmern wollen, dann wäre es sicher praktisch, wenn Sie sich jetzt auf den Rückweg machen würden."

Draco klopfte auf der Fensterbank herum und legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. Ob er sich alleine nicht traute zu Gehen? Nein, das jetzt auch wieder nicht… Hoffentlich wollte er nicht einfach Zeit mit… Remus hätte fast gelacht. Das war absurd und er schien noch müde zu sein.

„Ich würde sagen, wir legen den nächsten Termin auf Sonntagnachmittag.", sagte Remus und klopfte Draco aufs Schulterblatt. Er schien wirklich müde zu sein, denn er glaubte zu spüren, dass sein Schüler sich leicht gegen ihn lehnte.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Draco und drehte sich schwungvoll um. „Gute Nacht, Sir." Er warf Minor einen Blick zu und streifte Remus Schulter als er sich zur Tür bewegte.

„Erholen Sie sich gut, Mr. Malfoy.", verabschiedete Remus ihn und Draco drehte den Kopf ganz leicht um Remus einen letzten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu schenken, bevor er die Tür aufzog und hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ.

Remus atmete einmal tief durch und befand, das er kurz nach dem Vollmond nicht mehr so viel denken sollte. Das endete wohl immer noch sehr oft in einem Fiasko…


	20. An seiner Seite

**An seiner Seite**

Obwohl das Frühstück die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages ist, verzichtete Draco an diesem Morgen vollkommen darauf. Kaum hatten seine Mitbewohner den Schlafsaal verlassen, war er aufgesprungen und hatte sich Gregorys Exemplar „Magische Geschöpfe und ihre Eigenheiten" ausgeliehen und sich damit bäuchlings aufs Bett zu schmeißen, was er wohl besser unterlassen hätte, denn jetzt musste er es später noch einmal aufschütteln.

Was hatte der Gorilla den nur mit dem Buch gemacht? Die Seiten klebten fest zusammen, aber na ja Draco war schon mal froh, dass die Lektüre nicht nach ihm biss, wie das andere Buch, das Hagrid in irgendeinem Jahr mal für den Unterricht ausgesucht hatte. Gut, dass er zumindest diesen dämlichen Kurs nicht mehr besuchen musste.

Bedächtig fummelte Draco die Seiten auseinander und stellte fest, dass es sich wohl um getrockneten Kirschsaft handeln musste, so klebrig und dunkelrot wie die Flecken waren.

Nachdem er diese marternde Arbeit beendet und die Pergamentseiten einigermaßen auseinander geklaubt hatte, schlug er das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und suchte nach einem bestimmten Tier.

Ach da war es ja, Tebos wurden auf Seite 143 behandelt, na da wollte er gleich mal nachsehen.

Als hätten sich Merlin und die Zaubererwelt gegen ihn verschworen zeugte natürlich ausgerechnet dieser Bogen Papier von einem herrlichen Rot, so dass Draco die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammenkneifen musste, um überhaupt die einzelnen Worte zu entziffern.

„…diese Fähigkeit bei Angriffen nutzt: Wer es nicht rechtzeitig hört oder wittert wird von einem Teboangriff völlig unvorbereitet überrascht. Natürlich ist diese Eigenart für das Tebo auch sehr nützlich, um Jägern zu entkommen. Deshalb kann seine eigentlich als Material für Schutzschilde und Schutzkleidung äußerst begehrte Haut nur sehr selten erbeutet werden" stand dort und Draco konnte ohne Probleme die Schlüsse ziehen, dass damit Minors Fähigkeit sich unsichtbar zumachen gemeint war. Aber eigentlich war das fast der identische Text, den er am Anfang der Woche in „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" nachgeschlagen hatte, als er sich unter einem recht lächerlichen Vorwand in die Bibliothek geschlichen hatte. Der Slytherin hatte doch gehofft hier mehr zu erfahren, vielleicht sollte er noch ein Stück weiterlesen, oder besser gesagt weiterrätseln, denn manche Worte waren erst auf den dritten Blick zu identifizieren und dann auch nur wenn man genügend eigenständige Kreativität besaß.

Besonders interessant fand er den Absatz, in dem geschrieben stand, dass ein Tebo die gleiche Größe erlangte wie ein nicht-magisches Warzenschwein. Wie groß so ein herkömmliches Warzenschwein wohl war? Aber riesig konnte es ja nicht sein, so klein wie Minor noch war, war es doch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass es einmal die Ausmaße eines ausgewachsenen knallrümpfigen Kröters erreichen würde…

Wenn sich Draco da mal nicht täuschte, doch leider war gerade die Textstelle mit den Angaben der Körpergröße dermaßen bespritzt worden, dass nicht mal ein Hellseher sich da noch einen Reim hätte drauf machen können.

Der Blondschopf überflog die Worte weiterhin und blieb an einem weiteren Abschnitt hängen.

„Tebos sind Allesfresser, die aber vorwiegend pflanzliche Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Bei der Aufnahme von Gräsern lassen sie sich auf die Handgelenke nieder und schieben sich in dieser Haltung vorwärts. Mit der Schnauze und den Hauern durchwühlen sie das Erdreich auf der Suche nach Wurzeln und Knollen. Beeren, Baumrinde und gelegentlich Aas ergänzen den Speiseplan.

In Gefangenschaft wurde allerdings auch beobachtet, dass Tebos Gummibärchen gegenüber nicht abgeneigt sind. Mit diesem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Futter wachsen die gehaltenen Tebos schneller als ihre Artgenossen"

Ob Lupin das wusste? Draco hatte zwar keine Ahnung was Gummibärchen waren, aber in der nächsten Privatstunde würde er den Professor darauf ansprechen, er solle doch mal so etwas ausprobieren, damit Minor schnell zu seiner vollen Größe zunehmen würde. Vielleicht konnte Lupin es dann mal spazieren führen, oder so. Würde sicherlich lustig aussehen…..

Schmunzelnd klappte Draco das Buch zu, nachdem er einen Blick auf seine kostbare Armbanduhr geworfen hatte. Er musste sich jetzt wirklich beeilen, wenn er nicht zu spät zum Training kommen wollte.

Die Zeit sein Bett neu zu machen nahm er sich allerdings noch, es gab wenig was schlimmer war, als sich abends in zerknitterten Laken zu wälzen, die einem den Schlaf raubten.

Es war doch eher windig und Draco beobachtete arrogant grinsend, wie seine Teamkameraden Schwierigkeiten damit hatten ihre Besen in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken. Amüsiert musterte er Theodore, der immer wieder von den Ringen weggetrieben wurde, die er eigentlich beschützen sollte. Der alte Nimbus 2001 konnte halt schlichtweg nicht mit seinem neuen Superbesen mithalten, denn er hatte nicht das geringste Problem damit sein Gefährt dort hinzulenken wo es hin sollte.

Die Mannschaftszusammenstellung war dieselbe wie letztes Jahr. Warum sollte man auch auseinander reißen was sich als gut bewiesen hatte?

Nott hütete das Tor, Crabbe und Goyle zwangen den Klatschern ihren Willen auf, besser gesagt den Willen des Kapitäns, der zusammen mit Zabini und Vaisey, (dessen älterer Bruder jahrelang als bester Jäger der Hausmannschaft gegolten hatte und jetzt in einer kleinen Mannschaft spielte, dessen Name Draco immer wieder entfiel) seine Qualitäten als Jäger bewies, sowie Draco der Sucher war - selbstverständlich ein weit besserer Sucher als Potter, der ständig Glück hatte und den Schnatz gerne mal verschluckte.

Allesamt, außer Vaisey, waren die Spieler der Slytherin-Hausmannschaft im Abschlussjahr und Draco wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie man das nächste Team zusammensuchen 

wollte, wenn nur ein eingesessener Teammitglied nächste Saison noch fliegen würde. Aber das war ja nicht sein Problem, also wollte er auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Wichtig war nur, dass die jetzige Mannschaft endlich den Pokal holen würde und daran glaubte er so fest, wie an die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore an einer unbekannten Vanille-Mocca-Sucht litt, die inzwischen unter der Lehrerschaft ausgebrochen sein sollte. So erzählte man es sich zumindest.

Unten auf den Tribünen hatte sich, trotz des unangenehmen Wetters, eine kleine Gruppe Schaulustiger zusammengefunden und Draco meinte die blonde Lockenpracht von Astoria gleich neben ihrer Schwester und Avery ausmachen zu können. Dass Daphne hier war verwunderte ihn doch, die musste Nott richtig gern haben wenn sie sogar beim Training zusah, denn soweit er wusste konnte man sie sogar nur schwer dazu überreden den richtigen Spielen beizuwohnen. Hatte eben keine Klasse, das Mädchen. Erkannte man ja schon bei ihrer Männerwahl, keine Ahnung von Stil.

Pansy musste auch irgendwo da unten sein, doch Draco hielt es nicht für nötig nach ihr Ausschau zu halten, dass quiekende „Draaaay" das immer mal wieder an sein Ohr drang reichte ihm schon vollkommen.

Schnell zog er den Besenstiel ein Stück zu sich und stieg auf diese Art steil nach oben. Dort drehte er einige Runden über das Spielfeld und behielt die winzigen Persönlichkeiten da unten im Auge, wie die meisten auch ihn im Auge behielten.

Das grobe Training war bereits zu Ende und nun, da sie schon die meisten Spielzüge geübt hatten, hatte Connor angeordnet, dass sie jetzt ein richtiges Spiel proben sollten, was ohne Gegner nicht so einfach war. Aber allein das großartige Gefühl in der Luft zu schweben machte diese unsinnige Aufgabe schon wieder wett und immerhin konnte man von hier oben alles Mögliche beobachten und Draco liebte es zu beobachten.

Gerade hatte er da unten zwei Gestalten ausgemacht, die am großen See entlang stromerten und eine dieser Personen war eindeutig Potter, dass konnte Draco sogar auf diese Entfernung erkennen, schon an den schwarzen, wirren Haaren. Der ärgerte sich sicherlich fürchterlich darüber, dass die Gryffindor den Platz heute nicht bekommen hatten.

Wieder ein großer Vorteil Snape zum Hauslehrer zu haben, der setzte nämlich immer alle Hebel in Bewegung, damit seine Jungs spielen konnten wann sie wollten, manchmal auch unter den abstrusesten Vorwänden. Ja, der Kerkermeister war nicht nur im Tränkebrauen ein Ass, sondern auch im Fädenziehen.

Beim genaueren Hinsehen erspähte Draco auch Potters Begleitung und irgendwie passte ihm das gerade so gar nicht, dass Lupin an seinem freien Tag mit seinem Lieblingsschüler durch die Gegend zog.

Was sprachen die da unten nur? Wehe Lupin erzählte auch nur eine Kleinigkeit vom gestrigen Abend….. Aber nein, dass würde er nicht tun. Draco konnte zwar nicht die beste Menschenkenntnis auf sich verbuchen, doch schien ihm der Lehrer vertrauenswürdig. Irgendwie, ein bisschen, vielleicht.

Trotzdem störte es den Slytherin gewaltig, dass sein Professor, also sein Nachhilfelehrer da unten mit seinem Erzfeind promenierte und sich prächtig zu unterhalten schien. Das war nicht in Ordnung, wenn auch auf eine ziemlich suspekte Art und Weise.

Draco spürte wie das Blut in seinen Venen zu kochen begann und auch, dass sich ein Unbehagen in ihm ausbreitete, dass sich schwer auf sein Gemüt legte. Das war einfach nicht fair!

„Malfoy runter" wurde ihm plötzlich zugerufen und als er sich zum Auslöser umdrehte, konnte er sich gerade noch vor einem wildgewordenen Klatscher ducken, der direkten Kurs auf seinen Schädel hielt. Das war knapp gewesen, stellte er fest, als das Wurfgeschoss an ihm vorbeizog und seine Haarspitzen streifte.

„Fertig für heute" schrie Urquhart und alle sieben Slytherin landeten fast zeitgleich am Boden.

„War schon ganz gut" murmelte Connor und fixierte dann Draco „Wenn sich dann noch alle auf ihre Positionen konzentrieren würden, steht unserem Sieg gegen die Ravenclaws nichts mehr im Weg" sagte er und starrte weiterhin den Sucher seines Teams an, der so tat, als fühlte er sich überhaupt nicht angesprochen.

„Jetzt ist es Zeit fürs Abendessen" fügte der Kapitän noch hinzu und die Mannschaftsmitglieder stoben zur Umkleidekabine. Fast alle. Nur Nott und Draco nicht, die beide den Weg zu dem kleinen Haufen Fans einschlugen. Gerade noch konnten sie zusehen wie sich die kleine Greengrass von dem Grüppchen trennte und mit rasender Geschwindigkeit davon lief, während ihre Schwester und Avery, die triumphierend grinsende Pansy anzickten.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Theo, der sich wohl eine andere Begrüßung erhofft hatte.

„Malfoy bist du mit der da zusammen?" fauchte Daphne und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Parkinson, die augenblicklich entschuldigend zu ihrem ‚Liebling' sah.

„Wie bitte?" erkundigte sich Draco verblüfft und verstand gar nicht richtig um was es überhaupt ging.

„Ist die da deine Freundin?" erklärte Daphne genauer und Evaine trat Pansy auf den Fuß, woraufhin diese jammervoll aufheulte.

„Nein" antworte Draco knapp „Wie kommt ihr auf diese Idee?" Doch dann schaltete er und warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um herauszufinden wie weit Astoria sich schon entfernt hatte. Das hatte Parkinson ja geschickt eingefädelt, hatte wohl gedacht, dass er sich nicht die Mühe machen würde, diese Behauptung richtig zu stellen.

„Dann lauf ihr nach" ereiferte sich Avery mit todernster Mine und schlug Pansy grob gegen den Oberarm, die sich flehend an Draco gewandt hatte.

„Ich?" fiepte Draco entsetzt. Warum sollte er denn bitte ausbügeln was andere ruiniert hatten? Astoria würde sich schon wieder einkriegen.

„Mach einfach" sagte Nott und legte einen Arm um die Taille seiner Freundin, um jene davon abzuhalten Pansy die Augen auszukratzen.

„Ich geh schon" sagte Draco immer noch nicht überzeugt und machte kehrt um seiner Verehrerin zu folgen, allerdings in einem ziemlich lahmen Tempo, überanstrengen wollte er sich jetzt sicherlich nicht mehr. Zuvor gab seinen Nimbus 3000 noch an Theo weiter und nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, sich fürsorglich um den Besen zu kümmern.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bekam er noch mit, wie sich die drei verbal auf Parkinson stürzten, sollte die mal schön sehen wie sie alleine da raus kam.

Umso länger er Astoria suchte desto schneller wurden auch seine Schritte, immerhin wollte er vom Abendessen noch etwas abbekommen, hoffentlich hatte sich das Mädchen nicht versteckt oder ahmte ein unsichtbares Tebo nach.

Zeitgleich mit einem Magenknurren seinerseits entdeckte er Astoria, die sich selbst umarmend und ziemlich orientierungslos umherirrte. Draco schluckte einmal hart. Na dann würde er doch gleich mal tun was von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Hey" sagte er leise als er sich von hinten näherte. Astoria drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um und er konnte eindeutig wahrnehmen, dass sie bis eben noch geweint haben musste. Immer dasselbe mit den Weibern, machten aus einem Doxy einen Hippogreif.

„Hey" antwortete die Viertklässlerin flüsternd und schien auf eine Erklärung zu warten, die Draco auch bereitwillig gab, denn immerhin wollte er niemanden aus seinem kleinen aber feinen FanClub verlieren.

„Pansy spinnt" meinte er mit festem Ton und ihm entging das kurzzeitige Funkeln in den dunkelblauen Augen nicht.

„Ehrlich?" fragte sie, wischte sich über nasse Haut im Gesicht und ging einfach weiter, so dass Draco hetzen musste um sie einzuholen.

„Ich lüg dich doch nicht an" beteuerte er ihr und erreichte nun etwa die gleiche Höhe.

„Wo warst du am Samstag?" wollte sie ohne jeden Zusammenhang wissen und versuchte Blickkontakt aufzubauen, den Draco auch erwiderte. Bei Leuten in seinem Alter und auch bei Jüngeren tat er sich seltsamer Weise nicht so schwer damit.

„Auf deiner Party" sagte er ruhig und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Ich meine davor" erläuterte sie und schon spiegelte sich auch wieder ein zartes Lächeln auf ihren geschwungen Lippen.

„Hmm" machte Draco, wie er es oft tat, als wäre dies die Antwort auf alle Fragen.

„Ich hab' dich gesehen" erläuterte das Mädchen und blieb stehen.

Wie bitte? Sie hatte ihn gesehen? Wie sollte denn das gehen? War es etwa Astoria gewesen, die ihm nachspioniert hatte? War sie der Grund für die aufgesprungene Tür in Lupins Büro?

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken lesen können, nickte das blondgelockte Mädchen. „Du warst bei Lupin" sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme, wahrscheinlich konnte sie nicht einschätzen wie ihr Gegenüber reagieren würde.

„Musste nachsitzen" kramte Draco die Ausrede hervor, die der Professor für ihn bereit gelegt hatte.

Astoria seufzte: „Gemein vom dem. Wieder typische Werwolf" stellte sie in den nichtvorhandenen Raum und Draco machte erneut „Hmmm".

Er wollte hier jetzt nicht schlecht von Professor Lupin reden, nachdem er ihm schon einen tollen Tipp für den Praxistest gegeben hatte und ihm hilfreich, irrwichtmäßig zur Seite stand. Warum auch immer! Draco war ja keiner dieser selbstverliebten Gryffindor und daher fiel es ihm schwer nachzuvollziehen wieso Lupin sich dazu bereiterklärt hatte ihm die Privatstunden zu geben.

Abermals knurrte sein Magen erbärmlich, er hatte ja heute den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen.

„Hast du Hunger?" fragte sie ihn überflüssiger Weise und er nickte einfach nur. Er wollte hier weg, das Nötigste hatte er getan und Astoria war ja gar nicht so aufgebracht gewesen.

Zusammen schlugen sie den Weg zum Schloss ein und Draco lauschte Astorias Ausführungen wie niederträchtig und hinterhältig Lupin war, ihn am Wochenende nachsitzen zu lassen. Nebenbei hatte sie sich bei ihm eingehakt, sollte sie doch. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

„Da ist er" sagte Astoria plötzlich und Draco sah erst sie an, weil er in Gedanken verstrickt gewesen war, die nicht zu dem einseitigen Dialog gehörten und wandte dann den Kopf auf die Stelle, zu der das Mädchen starrte.

Dort machten sich gerade Potter und der Professor daran nach Hogwarts zu kommen und natürlich blieb das Pärchen, das sich auf halber Höhe befand nicht unentdeckt.

Peinlich berührt ging Draco stur den Weg weiter. Was störte ihn nur so daran Lupin mit einem anderen Schüler zu sehen? Und warum machte es ihn wütend als er diesen ignoranten Goldjungen sprechen hörte? Der gab sogar eine blöde Bemerkung über Astoria und ihn zum Besten, das konnte der Siebzehnjährige gerade noch erfassen, doch was Lupin dazu sagte verstand er nicht und dass machte ihn noch zorniger. Warum sprach der Professor nur immer so verdammt leise? Am liebsten hätte er Greengrass weit von sich gestoßen.

Bei Merlins grünkarierter Unterhose, woher kamen denn diese kuriosen Gedankengänge? Draco schnaubte.

„Dray? Ist alles in Ordnung" wollte Astoria wissen und in diesem Moment kam Draco ihre Stimme so furchtbar hoch und eklig schleimig vor.

„Ich will zum Abendessen" erklärte er grummelnd und beschleunigte seine Schritte, so dass sie kaum mehr mithalten konnte.


	21. Aggressionen

**Aggressionen**

„Das Problem ist eben, das sie sich nicht wirklich mit der Materie beschäftigt haben, sondern nur den Film schauen wollen. Verstehst du, was ich meine, Remus?"

Das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle verlief ruhig, immerhin waren sonntags viele Schüler lieber woanders, nahmen sich vielleicht auch etwas Essen mit raus um die letzten sonnigen Tage des Jahres zu genießen. Remus wandte den Blick von seinem Kartoffelpüree ab und drehte sich Charity Burbage, der Professorin für Muggelkunde zu, die sich darüber beschwerte, das ihre Schüler sich nicht dafür interessierten, wie ein Fernseher funktionierte, sondern was da raus kam.

„Vielleicht musst du dir andere Filme aussuchen.", schlug Remus vor und nickte vor sich hin. „Nicht unbedingt einen langweiligen, aber nicht ganz so fesselnd."

Charity fuhr sich durch das kurze, dunkelbraune Haar und nahm sich die Brille ab um sie zu putzen. „Hast du einen Vorschlag?", fragte sie. „Ich mache das seit Jahren so, aber es scheint eben falsch zu sein."

„Meine Mutter hat Muggelfilme geliebt.", sagte Remus. „Ihre Eltern waren beide Muggel und am Wochenende haben wir sozusagen einen Familienfilmabend gemacht. Ich kann dir gerne ein paar Empfehlungen geben. Irgendwo müsste ich auch noch ein paar Videos haben."

Charity nickte und hätte sich wahrscheinlich bedankt, wenn sie sich nicht gerade einen Löffel Erbsen in den Mund gestopft hätte. Remus lächelte und wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Essen widmen, als das laute Lachen vom Gryffindortisch seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Ron hatte sich vor Lachen halb über den Tisch geworfen und auch Harry neben ihm konnte auch kaum an sich halten, während Hermine nicht einmal von ihrem Buch aufschaute, aber irgendetwas murmelte. Remus folgte den Blicken der anderen Schüler und endete beim Slytherintisch, wo jemand aufgesprungen war und jetzt wild herum keifte.

An den weißblonden Haaren erkannte Remus Draco, der sich ärgerlich die Hose mit einer Serviette, die Pansy Parkinson ihm reichte, abtupfte. Dass er sich selbst etwas drüber geschüttet hatte, konnte Remus nicht glauben, aber vielleicht seine Freundin daneben. Hm, aber hatte er den Slytherin nicht gestern mit der kleinen Greengrass gesehen? Ah, Remus konnte sich schon denken was da los war… Eifersuchtsdramen, so was… Kannte er noch aus seiner Schulzeit. Teenager…

Aber gut, wenigstens interessierte Malfoy sich für Mädchen und hatte scheinbar auch eine Freundin. Das beruhigte Remus allgemein und er wollte lieber nicht mehr daran denken, was er sich schon Ansatzweise ausgemalt hatte. Das lag wohl am Vollmond. Der ließ Remus immer etwas… wuschig werden. Er wurde schon leicht rot bei dem Gedanken, dass er vermutet hatte… Nein, nein… Lieber gar nicht erst wieder anfangen daran zu denken. Zum Glück konnte niemand seine Gedanken lesen. Die waren ihm selber ja schon arg peinlich.

Dracos knallrotes Gesicht bot einen krassen Kontrast zu den hellen Haaren und Remus fing einen Moment den Blick der stahlgrauen Augen auf. Verwirrt zog Remus die Augenbrauen zusammen. Zwar nur ein kurzer Moment, den er Draco in die Augen schaute, aber warum sollte der ihn denn jetzt so wütend anschauen? Remus konnte ja nichts dafür, dass sich ein Schüler bekleckerte, also würde Draco wohl auf jemand anderen sauer sein.

So sauer, das der Slytherin sich einen Kommentar seiner Freunde arg zu Herzen nahm und um Ruhe bemüht aus der Halle stapfte. Wie das so ist, wenn man nicht auffallen will, Remus kannte das nur zu gut, passierte einem immer noch etwas peinliches und Draco stolperte gerade über seine eigenen Füße, was ihm noch mehr Gelächter vom Gryffindortisch einbrachte.

Einen Moment blieb Draco stehen, schaute über die Schulter und presste die Lippen zusammen, bevor er übermäßig darauf bedacht sich nicht zu blamieren aus der Halle spazierte. Gut, solange er nicht heute Nachmittag seine ungeschickte Ader auspackte… Nicht, das Remus damit nicht umgehen könnte. Immerhin hatte er eine Beziehung mit Nymphadora Tonks geführt! Die sich im Übrigen immer noch nicht gemeldet hatte.

„Remus, wenn du heute Nachmittag so freundlich wärst und mir die Videos geben würdest?", meldete Charity sich wieder zu Wort.

Remus nickte schon, als ihm einfiel, das Draco bei seiner Nachhilfe lieber ungestört sein sollte. „Ähm, tut mir Leid, Charity.", sagte er und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick in die schmalen, braunen Augen der Muggelkundeprofessorin. „Aber wenn du aufgegessen hast, dann könnten wir jetzt kurz gehen."

„Hm…" Nachdenklich rieb sie sich über das markante Kinn und nickte dann. „Müsste passen."

Was sie an einem Sonntag noch vorhaben könnte war Remus ein Rätsel, aber wer wusste schon, wie viele Aufsätze sie zu kontrollieren hatte. Remus hatte seine in weiser Voraussicht schon erledigt. Die von Snape gestellten Aufgaben zu kontrollieren war jetzt aber auch nicht so schwer. Im Grunde war es nur Schreibarbeit mit wenig Denken dahinter. Das hieß auch öfter mal dasselbe oder einfach nur umformulierte Sätze aus dem Buch. Irgendwas sagte Remus, das Snape den Schülern nur so viel aufgab, damit ihr Lehrer viel zum Kontrollieren hatte… aber diese Stimme war nur ganz leise…

Remus rückte seinen Stuhl zurück und trank noch sein Wasser aus, bevor er Charity aus der Halle folgte. Hermine lächelte ihm kurz zu und ignorierte, das Ron vor Lachen sein Essen über den Tisch verteilte. Harry war nicht mehr da. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich mit Ginny verzogen.

„Ich bevorzuge ja romantische Komödien, aber das ist nicht immer das richtige für die Schüler.", sagte Charity im Gehen. „Vor Allem in den unteren Stufen. Die vertragen die… romantischen Szenen einfach nicht und lachen sich halb tot. Nicht, das es mich stören würde, aber…"

Remus hielt Charity die Tür auf und hatte dann den perfekten Ausblick auf Harry der sich mit Malfoy zankte. Kein ungewohntes Bild, aber diesmal schien es heftig zu sein. Ginny schien sich ebenfalls nicht zurückhalten zu können und das war ja doch unfair. Remus hatte zwar keine Ahnung was vorgefallen war, aber zwei gegen Einen, das ging nicht an.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Malfoy?", sprach er Draco an, der gerade den Mund öffnen wollte. Sichtlich empört darüber, dass er angesprochen wurde, warf er Remus einen verärgerten Blick zu, während er sich den Umhang etwas fester um den Körper wickelte. Der nasse Fleck auf seiner Hose war aber auch auf einer unpassenden Stelle und Harry hatte das sicher nicht einfach vorbeiziehen lassen.

„Fragen Sie das doch Potter, Sir.", zischte Draco und zog die Mundwinkel unglaublich weit herunter, während er einen abfälligen Blick zu Harry und Ginny warf und dann auch noch einen für die Lehrerin an Remus Seite übrig hatte. Für den Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste merkwürdigerweise nicht…

„Ich habe gar nichts getan, Professor.", sagte Harry abwehrend. „Malfoy scheint irgendetwas über die Leber gelaufen zu sein… Oder etwas tiefer."

Ginny unterdrückte das Kichern und Remus räusperte sich schnell.

„Vielleicht müsstest du etwas tiefer mal wieder entlastet werden, wenn dir Freundin und Lieblingslehrer nicht reichen!", gab Draco zurück und Harrys Hand zuckte schon zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Also, das geht so aber nicht!", mischte Charity sich ein und warf Remus einen ermutigenden Blick zu. Immerhin ging es hier um seine Ehre als Respektsperson, die von Draco wiedermal mit Füßen getreten wurde, aber er hatte eben einen schlechten Tag… Das konnte man ihm doch nicht übel nehmen.

„Steck den Zauberstab wieder rein, Harry.", bat Ginny und Draco prustete demonstrativ.

„Nur wo?", provozierte er Harry, der sich wie eine Katze zum Sprung bereit machte. Remus streckte den langen Arm aus und legte dem Gryffindor eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er musste kräftig zudrücken, damit er Harry an Ort und Stelle halten konnte.

„Keine Streitereien bitte.", sagte Remus sanft und Harry brummte etwas Unverständliches, bevor er sich kaum merklich entspannte. „Mr. Malfoy, beruhigen Sie sich doch erst einmal."

Draco zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und zog sich den Umhang noch fester um den Körper.

„Und verhalten Sie sich Professor Lupin gegenüber angemessen.", mischte Charity sich ein und Remus hätte Malfoys Kiefer aufeinander mahlen hören können, wenn Harry sich das Lachen hätte verkneifen können.

„Ich kann ja nichts dafür, wenn Professor Lupin…", betonte Draco die Anrede extra. „…sich nicht so verhält, wie man es von einem Lehrer erwartet." Er musterte Remus abfällig von oben bis unten. Allerdings nur bis zum Kinn. Remus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. War er Malfoy jetzt zu aufdringlich gewesen mit all seinen Fragen? Und er hatte gedacht ihr Verhältnis würde sich wenigstens ein bisschen gebessert haben.

„Parteiisch bis zum geht nicht mehr!", zischte Draco und wandte den Blick ab um das Treppengeländer zu mustern. Remus zog für diese Bemerkung seine Hand von Harrys Schulter und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. Parteiisch? War da etwas dran? Remus sah keinen Grund, warum Draco so etwas behaupten könnte.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Charity und winkte schnell ab. „Sie riskieren gerade eine Menge."

„Riskiert Lupin nicht auch eine Menge, wenn er Potter so an den Hacken klebt?", gab Draco zurück und Remus schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Was dachte Malfoy hier denn von ihm? Was war denn nur wieder in den gefahren? Mit Schizophrenie konnte Remus sich nicht auch noch auseinander setzen…

„Zehn Punkte, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus, bevor Charity nur noch mehr Kohlen ins Feuer werfen konnte und Harry sich auch schon wieder anspannte. „Rufmord möchte ich mir nicht antun." Er schenkte Draco einen strafenden Blick, dem der schnell auswich und wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen zog.

„Ich habe nicht angefangen.", presste Draco zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Natürlich hast du angefangen.", mischte Harry sich ein. „Nur weil du zu blöd zum Trinken bist!"

„Halt dein vorlautes Maul, Potter!", gab Malfoy zurück.

„Bitte.", sagte Remus streng und legte seine Hand wieder auf Harrys Schulter. „Beruhigen Sie sich alle Beide und genießen Sie jetzt einfach Ihren freien Tag." Remus bekam schon wieder leichte Kopfschmerzen und irgendwie schien er nur noch Alles schlimmer zu machen, egal was er tat.

Draco öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn aber wortlos wieder zu, bevor er sich auf den Absätzen umdrehte. „Kann ich dann gehen?", presste er hervor und zog es nicht einmal in Betracht sich umzudrehen.

„Auf ein Wort noch, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus, der unbedingt endlich mal eine Sache geklärt haben wollte. Kurz drehte er sich noch zu Charity. „Geh doch schon einmal vor." Sie nickte und lächelte Harry und Ginny zu, bevor sie die Treppen hoch stieg und nach links abbog.

„Bis Dienstag, Sir.", sagte Harry und rempelte Malfoy an, während er die Treppen hochstieg und dabei Ginnys Hand griff.

„Was denn noch?", zischte Draco, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Ich würde mich gerne umziehen."

„Würden Sie mich bitte ansehen, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede?", bat Remus freundlich, aber dem wurde nur halb Folge geleistet. Draco könnte die nasse Hose natürlich immer noch peinlich sein oder, das schien Remus wahrscheinlicher, er wollte seinen Lehrer einfach nicht ansehen. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde jemals etwas mit einem Schüler anfangen oder sagen Sie das nur um zu provozieren?", wollte Remus da endlich sicher gehen.

Draco kaute aber nur auf seiner Unterlippe herum und antwortete nicht.

„Ich hoffe auf Letzteres.", sagte Remus freundlich. „Trotzdem möchte ich Sie darum bitte, derartige Bemerkungen zu unterlassen. Das schürt nur Gerüchte." Die Snape sicherlich gefallen würden, vor Allem, wenn sie Remus den Job kosteten. „Ich werde nicht umhinkommen, Ihnen doch noch Nachsitzen aufzudrücken, wenn Sie sich weiter so benehmen."

Draco antwortete immer noch nicht und drehte sich nicht Remus zu.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt.", sagte Remus. „Sie haben sich doch schon so gut benommen."

Vergeblich wartete Remus auf eine Antwort. Vielleicht lag es auch an der Atmosphäre. Immerhin konnte jeden Moment ein Schüler aus der großen Halle kommen und Draco wäre es sicherlich unangenehm mit Remus gesehen zu werden. Vor Allem, wenn er diese Gerüchte schürte, das Remus ein Schüler vernaschender Werwolf war um ihn am Ende loszuwerden.

„Wenn Sie mich loswerden wollen…", fing Remus.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt.", zischte Draco nach hinten und schien das sofort zu bereuen.

Remus lächelte kurz und seufzte dann. „Wollen Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was los ist?", fragte er und legte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", fauchte Draco und tat zwei Schritte vorwärts. „Dafür haben Sie ja Potter und Burbage!"

Remus konnte seiner Verwirrtheit nicht mal Ausdruck verleihen, so groß war sie. „Mr. Malfoy, jetzt werden Sie doch nicht albern.", sagte er perplex.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten. Professor Burbage wartet sicher schon in Ihrem Büro auf Sie.", sagte Draco ruhig, aber arg angefressen. Bevor Remus ihn zurückhalten konnte, stapfte er in Richtung Kerker davon.

„Ich erwarte Sie heute Nachmittag!", rief Remus ihn nach. „Vergessen Sie das nicht!"

Draco drehte sich zwar nicht noch einmal um, aber Remus war sich sicher, das er kommen würde. Immerhin hatte er seinen verhassten Lehrer auch die letzten Male ertragen können und das schien ihm sicher nicht leicht gefallen zu sein. Remus verstand nur einfach nicht, was in seinem Schüler vorging. In der letzten Stunde hatte er sich so wunderbar geöffnet und jetzt wieder so ein Abstieg.

Remus hoffte nur, das sie sich heute doch wieder aufeinander zu bewegen konnten…


	22. Ausgetickt und Angenommen

**Ausgetickt und Angenommen**

So verdammt wütend wie gerade war Draco selten zuvor in seinem Leben gewesen. Wie konnte Lupin nur? Der hatte ihm doch glatt Hauspunkte abgezogen, obwohl Potter als Erster auf seinen Erzfeind losgegangen war und nicht andersherum. Das war ja klar gewesen, kaum gab es Differenzen zwischen dem allseits beliebten Sankt Potter und ihm schlugen sich alle auf die Seite ihres kleinen Helden. Als wäre der etwas Besseres, pah!

Und auch noch dieses Wiesel-Mädchen! Draco hätte der, zusammen mit der seltsamen Professorin für Muggelkunde, die überhaupt keine Ahnung von gar nichts hatte, gerne einen Fluch entgegen geschleudert, doch dummer Weise war ihm gar keiner eingefallen. Egal wie lang er dafür hätte nachsitzen müssen, das wäre es wert gewesen, die zwei Weiber in fleischfressende Schnecken, oder irgendetwas in der Richtung zu verwandeln. Hauptsache sie hätten so leiden müssen wie er!

Wahrscheinlich saßen die vier Beteiligten jetzt gemeinsam in Lupins Büro, tranken einen Earl Grey nach dem anderen, teilten Schokolade und lästerten so richtig über ihn ab. Erzählten sich wie dumm Malfoy doch gewesen war und frönten einen Lachkrampf nach dem anderen sobald sein Name fiel.

Oh, den Deppen würde er es schon noch heimzahlen, so richtig, dass sie um Gnade winseln müssten und sich nie wieder trauen würden ihn zu beleidigen.

Mit diesem Gedanken stellte Draco das Wasser unter der Dusche ab und griff sich mit den glitschigen Fingern das erste bereitgelegte Handtuch, mit dem er seine Haut trocken rubbelte, mit dem nächsten machte er sich über die nassen Haare her.

Die ruinierte Hose hatte er bereits einem Hauselfen um die Ohren gedonnert und seine Ersatzsachen fein säuberlich hier im Vertrauensschülerbad bereit gelegt.

Wie war das nur passiert? Pansy behauptete doch glatt der Siebzehnjährige selbst hätte das Glas umgeworfen, aber seit wann würde er denn bitte Dinge umkippen? Das war schon ewig nicht mehr passiert! Wahrscheinlich war das nur eine Ausrede gewesen, weil die doofe Parkinson ihren Ellbogen nicht bei sich behalten konnte und sich nicht mit ihm streiten wollte.

Grummelnd stellte sich Draco vor den riesigen Spiegel und begann seine Frisur zu richten, wie immer eine Ewigkeitsarbeit, damit die blonden Strähnen nachher so lagen wie sie sollten. Müsste der gryfferndorsche Kapitän auch mal probieren, immerhin erinnerte dem seine Haarpracht eher an ein geplatztes Stinktier als an das was normale Menschen auf dem Kopf trugen.

Die Finger des Slytherin zitterten vor angestauter Aggression immer noch dermaßen, dass er diesmal eine gute halbe Stunde länger brauchte als sonst. Hart schluckend riskierte er einen Blick auf seine silberne Armbanduhr. Nur noch eine viertel Stunde bis er Lupin sein musste, am liebsten wäre er gar nicht gegangen, doch er brauchte diese Zeit mit der Unterstützung des Werwolfs. Egal von welcher Seite er es beleuchtete, es blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, wenn er seinen UTZ doch noch bestehen wollte.

Für seine Verhältnisse vollkommen untypisch stapfte er aus dem Bad in Richtung Lehrerbüro und machte dabei einen solchen Krach, der als Verursacher sonst einen gesamten Jahrgang oder zumindest einen wildgewordenen Drachen benötigt hätte.

Mit den Fingerknöcheln klopfte er grob gegen die Tür und hätte gerne gleich noch ein Loch in das Holz geschlagen, dafür fehlte ihm aber leider die Kraft.

Ohne Verzögerung folgte das „Herein" und Draco marschierte ins Zimmer und donnerte die Tür dermaßen zu, dass sich Minor sofort unsichtbar machte, so dass der Blondschopf gar nicht erkennen konnte mit welcher Beschäftigung es sein tristes Leben gerade gestaltete.

Lupin saß da, hinter seinem Schreibtisch, eine Feder in der Hand und korrigierte anscheinend irgendwas oder machte sich eine seiner dämlichen Notizen. Die blauen Augen ruhten auf Draco und der Professor schien erst einmal gar nichts sagen zu wollen.

Der Siebzehnjährige richtete sein gesamtes Interesse auf den ‚leeren' Käfig und presste die Zähne fest aufeinander. Der sollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen, bevor Draco es überhaupt nur in Betracht zog am Privatunterricht teilzunehmen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch" meinte Lupin nachdem die Stille immer mehr anfing zu drücken und der junge Zauberer bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, was ein Seufzen des Älteren mit sich zog.

„Müssen wir wieder ganz von vorne beginnen?" fragte Lupin mit einem nichtdeutbaren Tonfall und spielte damit sicherlich auf die Tatsache an, dass sich Draco beim letzten Mal gnädiger Weise dazu herabgelassen hatte ohne großes Murren seinen Platz einzunehmen.

Er schwieg eisern und mahlte mit den Kiefern aufeinander.

„Mr. Malfoy" sagte der Professor ratlos und Draco konnte schon ahnen, dass er dabei war sich die Schläfen zu massieren um vorzugeben, dass er Kopfweh hätte. Nein, kein Mitleid für Verräter! Sollte der doch an einer Migräneattacke verrecken.

„Lassen Sie uns diese Sache im Flur vergessen" bot Lupin umsichtig an und Draco wandte sich nur kurz zu ihm um ihnen einen verächtlichen Blick zu schenken, auf den die gesamte Ahnenschaft der Familie Malfoy stolz gewesen wäre.

„Natürlich" presste er hervor und musste aufpassen, dass seine Stimme nicht begann sich vor Zorn zu überschlagen. „Das kann ich ja, nicht wahr?" fragte er sarkastisch und musterte die wenigen Habseligkeiten auf dem Pult des Professors. „Darin bin ich richtig gut, ich vergesse ständig etwas" fauchte er, machte einen großen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch zu, griff nach dem Tintenfass, mit dem letzten eingetrockneten Restchen Schreibflüssigkeit darin und donnerte dieses schlichtweg gegen die Wand. Die Scherben klirrten nur so als die Überreste auf den Boden fielen und an der Wand prangerte nun ein tiefschwarzer Tintenfleck.

„Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?" wollte Lupin anscheinend unbeeindruckt wissen und fixierte seinen Schüler mit einem milden Lächeln. Doch dieses Lächeln brachte Draco nur noch mehr aus der Fassung. Warum grinste dieser Volltrottel? War es ihm egal, was er gerade getan hatte? Interessierte der sich überhaupt dafür was in ihm vorging? Hatte Draco Lupin so falsch eingeschätzt?

Der Slytherin hatte wirklich vermutet, dass sich endlich einmal jemand die Mühe geben wollte ihn zu erkennen und nicht den, der er sein sollte. Er hatte gehofft, dass er endlich einmal wichtig wäre… und Lupin? Lächelte! Das war doch ein Witz, ein schlechter noch dazu.

„Nein mir geht es nicht besser" knurrte Draco aufgebracht und nahm diesmal eine Tasse vom Tisch, um diese neben die Verunreinigung an der Wand zu pfeffern. Abermals gab es ein schrilles Geräusch und zu den durchsichtigen Scherben des Tintenfasses gesellten sich nun reinweiße Porzellansplitter.

Innerlich bebte er so sehr, dass er dazu bereit gewesen wäre das komplette Zimmer in Schutt und Asche zu legen und das immer noch freundliche Lächeln trieb ihn dazu mit einer einzigen Handbewegung das gesamte Eigentum (das aus nicht sonderlich vielen, meist schon halbkaputten Dingen bestand) seines Professors vom Tisch zu fegen.

Dieser zog lediglich nachdenklich eine Augenbraue nach oben und tippte sich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen die spröden Lippen. „Wenn Sie dann damit fertig sind…" begann er, wurde er aber von Dracos nächsten Attentat unterbrochen. Jener trampelte nämlich extra auf die Schreibfedern des Professors, die jetzt nicht mehr als Federn sondern nur noch als gebrochene Kiele bezeichnet werden konnten.

Diesem ignoranten Pädagogen würde er es schon zeigen, wenigstens lachte er jetzt nicht mehr, sondern betrachtete ihn mit ernster Mine. Vielleicht würde er ja jetzt endlich was dazu sagen, es wäre doch auch einmal furchtbar ungewöhnlich ihn brüllen zu hören. Mit was konnte er ihn noch mehr aufregen? Was konnte er unternehmen damit Lupin endlich dieses Gut-Mensch-sein ablegte und sich wie ein normaler Professor verhielt?

Snape wäre ihm schon lange aufs Dach gestiegen, nun ja der Tränkemeister hätte es überhaupt nicht so weit kommen lassen. Geschweige denn, dass Draco sich ein solches Benehmen bei ihm gar getraut hätte.

„Sind Sie dann damit fertig mein Mobiliar zu beschädigen?" erkundigte sich Lupin und fuhr sich durch die hellbraunen Haare mit den leichten grauen Strähnen.

Er stand nicht mal auf! Wieso nicht? War Draco denn so unbedeutend, dass der Ältere es nicht für nötig hielt ihn Einhalt zu gebieten?

„Nein" murrte Draco und machte sich gleich mal daran dessen Bücherregal auszuräumen. Unsanft auszuräumen wohlgemerkt, denn diese ganzen schweren, veralteten, abgenutzten Schinken eigneten sich perfekt als Wurfgeschoße. Bei zwei Büchern musste Lupin sogar ausweichen um sie nicht gegen den hohlen Schädel gedonnert zu bekommen.

„Reden Sie doch bitte, Mr. Malfoy" sagte Lupin immer noch eklig freundlich und Draco konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen nicht gegen die werwölfische Kniescheibe zu treten.

Der Professor hielt es nun wohl tatsächlich für nötig sich zu erheben und ging einen Schritt auf seinen Schüler zu. Endlich eine Reaktion!

Draco freute sich schon fast, wenn die angebliche Autoritätsperson doch nur nicht wieder so verständnisvoll dreinblicken würde.

„Was regt Sie denn so auf?" formulierte Lupin seine Frage um und blieb vor ihm stehen, so dass gerade noch ein Goyle zwischen sie gepasst hätte.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" keife Draco auf der Stelle, der Lehrer musste doch erkennen, dass…… Ja was eigentlich? Was machte ihn denn so wütend, dass er hier seinen Schulrausschmiss in Kauf nahm?

„Sie" sagte er mit festem Ton und wusste kaum, dass dieses lächerliche Wörtchen seine Lippen verlassen hatte, dass irgendwo etwas Wahres in dieser Aussage lag.

Lupin nickte und Draco spürte erneut das Verlangen ihm weh zu tun, irgendwie musste dass doch möglich sein. Ohne über sein Handeln nachzudenken zog er nun auch die Bücher aus den untersten Regalfächern heraus.

Wo war denn das berüchtigte Werwolfblut? Musste der jetzt nicht aus der Haut fahren? Wenn er wirklich ein Lehrer sein wollte, dann musste er doch jetzt eingreifen.

Aber wie selbstverständlich sah der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dabei zu, wie sein Schüler ein Buch nach dem anderen auf den Boden preschte, wobei ein Exemplar sogar vollkommen aus dem Leim ging und die Seiten sich zu einem kleinen Häufchen erstreckten.

„Was habe ich denn so unglaubliches getan, dass Sie diese Verwüstung für gerechtfertigt halten, Draco?" fragte Lupin und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als würde er tatsächlich grübeln, was denn nur in seinen Schüler gefahren sein konnte und welche seiner Handlungen einen solchen emotionalen Ausbruch mit sich führen konnte.

„Sie" wiederholte sich Draco und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen umher, als könnte diese Gestikulation alles ausdrücken was in ihm vorging und er selber nicht verstand.

„Ich höre" meinte Lupin und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihm und dem blassen Jungen, der sich überhaupt nicht einkriegen wollte.

„Sie verstehen es nicht, oder?" schimpfte Draco und starrte auf das stoppelige Kinn seines Lehrers, dem eine Rasur gut getan hätte.

„Nein, aber wenn Sie versuchen könnten sich deutlicher auszudrücken werde ich probieren Ihnen zu folgen" versprach Lupin und Draco hätte ihm wegen dieser großherzigen Tour gerne vor die Füße gekotzt - dafür hätte er aber zu Mittag essen müssen und aufgrund der nassen Hose, hatte er dazu nicht die Zeit gehabt.

Mit dem nächsten Wurf zielte Draco sogar direkt auf seinen Lehrer um ihn wenigstens ein bisschen in Rage zu bekommen, doch jener wich gekonnt aus und Draco wunderte sich verblüfft über die guten Reflexe, aber die lagen sicherlich an der animalischen Seite von Lupin.

„Draco bitte" wandte sich Lupin an ihn und versuchte Blickkontakt aufzubauen, was Draco aber vehement unterband, indem er auf das unsichtbare Tebo starrte, dessen zu Hause übrigens inzwischen das Einzige in diesem Raum war, dem man den Wutausbruch seines Schützlings nicht ansehen konnte.

„Tun Sie doch was" sagte Draco plötzlich und konnte überhaupt nicht begreifen warum gerade bei dieser Bemerkung die Augenbrauen seines Gegenübers alarmierend in die Höhe rutschten. „Sie können das doch nicht zulassen" verdeutlichte Draco seine Ansicht ein weiteres Mal und versuchte sich daran eines der Regalbretter auszubauen, was schlichtweg unmöglich war, da es sich bei dem Möbelstück um eine Vollholzanfertigung handelte.

Erschrocken zuckte der Slytherin zusammen, als plötzlich zwei Arme um ihn gelegt wurden und er sich aus dieser Umarmung nicht mehr befreien konnte. Umarmung war das falsche Wort, es handelte sich eher um ein Festhalten. Draco versteifte sich vollkommen, weil er damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Lassen Sie mich los, fassen Sie mich nicht an" schrie er panisch und versteifte seine Glieder, als der Druck auf ihn einen Tick fester wurde.

Sein Blick war starr auf die leere Wand gerichtet und warum er sich gegen diesen Köperkontakt nicht deutlicher wehrte, konnte er selber nicht so richtig begreifen. Es ging einfach nicht. Weder Beine noch Arme schienen auf seine Befehle zu hören.

Verkrampft wartete er ab, was Professor Lupin sagen wollte. Wenn der überhaupt das Maul aufbekommen würde.


	23. Ausnahmesituation

**Ausnahmesituation**

Den Druck auf Dracos Schultern verstärkend drückte Remus den völlig aufgelösten Schüler an sich. „Lassen Sie es einfach raus.", sagte er ruhig und versuchte einen Punkt zu finden um die völlig verspannten Stellen von Dracos Körper zu beruhigen. Frisch aus der Dusche war der Slytherin wahrscheinlich zu ihm gekommen. Das Blondhaar noch leicht feucht und der Geruch von Seife und Shampoo bahnte sich den Weg in Remus Nebenhöhlen.

„Fassen Sie mich nicht an…", presste Draco schwer atmend hervor, aber er sträubte sich nicht und das war ein Zeichen für Remus, das es irgendwo wohl doch gut tat und vor Allem beruhigte. Das wären zwar nur ein paar Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab, aber noch mehr Chaos wollte er doch nicht in seinem Büro. Ganz zu schweigen von einem Slytherin, der vollkommen durch den Wind war.

„Draco, was wollen Sie mir sagen?", fragte Remus, bekam aber wie erwartet keine Antwort. „Oder was wollen Sie, das ich frage?"

„Ich will… Lassen Sie mich los…", sagte Draco und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Ich möchte nicht noch mehr Mobiliar verlieren.", sagte Remus ruhig.

Draco schnaubte. „Ihre Einrichtung ist Ihnen also wichtiger als i… ein Schüler?", fuhr er seinen Lehrer an, der das Kinn leicht senkte und auf den perfekten Scheitel Dracos starrte. Als ich, hatte er sagen wollen. Remus war nicht so schwer von Begriff, als das er das nicht verstehen würde, aber warum war Draco so schrecklich aufgebracht? Das konnte er sich immer noch nicht denken.

„Meine Einrichtung kenne ich besser und kann nachvollziehen, warum sie eben so ist, wie sie ist.", plapperte Remus und verdrehte selbst die Augen darüber. Dummes Zeug, hervor gerufen durch zu viel Nähe, die Remus immer noch nicht vertrug. Zu gut tat das und er sollte ja gerade den Kopf bei Dracos Problemen haben.

Draco gab ein verständnisloses Geräusch von sich und Remus konnte auch nachvollziehen, warum.

„Was ich sagen will ist einfach, dass ich bei Ihnen ziemlich auf dem Schlauch stehe.", versuchte er zu erklären. „Ich kann denken so viel ich will und komme einfach nicht darauf, warum Sie sich verhalten, wie Sie sich verhalten. Glaube ich, das ich Sie verstanden habe, dann kommt so etwas hier und bringt Alles wieder durcheinander."

„Sie denken über mich nach?", fragte Draco und Remus hätte ihm gerne ins Gesicht gesehen. Hoffentlich dachte er nichts Falsches, wo er ohnehin anscheinend schon diesen Verdacht hatte, Remus würde seinen Schülern zu nahe kommen. Natürlich beschäftigte Draco ihn, aber er dachte nur über mögliche Hilfestellungen nach. Nicht mehr, nein.

„Sie sind mir nicht egal. Ich mache mir Sorgen, Draco.", sagte Remus wahrheitsgetreu und Malfoy schien sich nach dieser Aussage etwas zu entspannen. Der weißblonde Pony strich gegen Remus Kinn, als Draco den Kopf leicht vorlehnte. „Sehen Sie doch, was aus Ihnen wird! Sie müssen reden und wenn Sie wollen, dann habe ich immer ein offenes Ohr für Sie."

„Aber erst nach Potter, was?", fuhr Draco ihn an und wich mit dem Kopf zurück um dann wieder demonstrativ die Wand anzustarren. Remus Griff war nicht so fest, als dass Draco sich nicht befreien könnte. Also musste es etwas helfen. Das hoffte Remus jedenfalls…

„Sie müssen nicht glauben, dass Sie im Schatten Harry stehen.", sagte Remus bei dem Versuch etwas Sinn in diese Aussage von Draco zu bekommen. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm einfach nicht, wenn er das Gefühl hatte die Nummer zwei zu sein. „Ich musste Sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen! Sie haben sich benommen, als wäre ich sonst wer und ich bin Ihr Lehrer. Denken Sie genauer darüber nach, dann werden Sie feststellen, das ich richtig gehandelt habe."

„Sie… halten mich im Arm!", sagte Draco mit hoher Stimme. „Ein Lehrer… tut das nicht…"

Remus schluckte leicht. Da hatte Malfoy ja schon recht und Remus verwirrte den armen Jungen wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr. Sicher war er das nicht gewohnt. Lucius würde ihn bestimmt nie im Arm halten, aber… vielleicht war es deswegen genau das Richtige? Trotzdem machte Remus Anstalten loszulassen.

„Nicht…", sagte Draco schnell, tat einen Schritt vor und legte die Hände auf Remus Rücken. Seine Finger krallten sich regelrecht unter Remus Schulterblätter und Remus hatte gar keine andere Wahl als das Kinn auf dem weißblonden Haarschopf abzulegen. Er schluckte wieder und Draco musste das merken, drückte er doch gerade die Schläfe fest gegen Remus Kehlkopf. So schnell, wie der Slytherin atmete, machte es den Anschein, als hätte er einen Hundertmeterlauf hinter sich. Es war sicher gut, wenn er sich mal ein bisschen ausgepowert hatte und was eignete sich da besser für, als das Büro seines Lehrers auseinander zu nehmen?

Remus legte die Hand auf Dracos Hinterkopf und spürte die erfrischende Kühle, des frisch gewaschenen Haars unter den Fingerspitzen. „Sagen Sie mir, warum Sie so wütend sind.", bat er. „Hat es ernsthaft etwas mit mir zu tun?" Es konnte wer weiß was sein. Ein Brief von zu Hause, Streit mit seiner Freundin, mehr Probleme in der Schule…

„Ich…", fing Draco an und druckste ein bisschen herum. Er trat Remus leicht auf den Fuß, als er entweder zurücktreten wollte oder mehr Körperkontakt aufbauen wollte. „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist…"

Damit hatte Remus nicht gerechnet. Draco wirkte wie jemand, der sich gut ausdrücken konnte und Antworten immer parat hatte, weil er sich wohl viele Gedanken machte, aber da hatte Remus sich wohl geirrt.

„Erklären Sie es.", sagte Remus freundlich. „Was ist passiert, das Sie so ausrasten lässt? Sind Sie nicht sonst eher der Typ, der sich gut beherrschen kann?"

„Sie…", presste Draco wieder hervor und Remus keuchte auf, als der Slytherin ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Rücken schlug. „Sie sind Schuld!" Remus würde einen blauen Fleck bekommen, wenn Draco nicht aufhören würde, immer wieder auf ein und dieselbe Stelle einzuschlagen.

Die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen ließ Remus den Jungen seine Aggressionen an einem lebenden Objekt raus lassen. Draco keuchte angestrengt und wimmerte kurz, bevor er sich wieder nur an Remus fest klammerte, als würde er sonst in ein Bodenloses Loch fallen.

„Was habe ich Ihnen getan?", fragte Remus leicht verletzt. Das er solche Gefühle auslösen konnte und zwar nur, weil er versuchte zu helfen, das tat weh und sollte es eigentlich nicht. Aber Remus konnte im Moment selber schlecht Lehrer und… Freund trennen.

„Ich weiß nicht…", sagte Draco tonlos und hob den Kopf um Remus tatsächlich direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Die hellen Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen musterte Draco seinen Lehrer, als würde er ihn das erste Mal in seinem Leben sehen. „Sie machen mich wütend."

Remus seufzte und Draco kniff die Augen zusammen, als er die Luft abbekam. „Seien Sie versichert, dass das nicht meine Absicht ist, Draco.", sagte er eindringlich, nahm die Hand von Dracos Hinterkopf und legte sie wieder auf dessen Schulter. „Ich will Sie nicht ärgern oder wütend machen. Nur helfen…"

„Warum helfen Sie mir nicht, wie Sie Potter helfen?", fragte Draco und zog wütend die Mundwinkel herunter. „Warum sprechen Sie so anders mit ihm? Sie bevorzugen ihn, weil er ein Gryffindor wie Sie selber ist!"

„Das regt Sie so auf?", fragte Remus verblüfft. Er hätte fast gelacht. Unglaublich, das er jemanden so aufregen konnte, das er ein Büro auseinander nehmen wollte.

„Machen Sie sich jetzt auch noch lustig über mich?", fragte Draco wütend.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sagen Sie mir, was ich mache, das Sie so wütend sind.", bat er und lächelte Draco zu.

„Das!", rief Draco laut. „Lassen Sie das! Warum werden Sie nie wütend?! Warum schreien Sie mich nicht an?!" Überraschend packte er Remus am Kragen und zog sich hoch.

Remus röchelte kurz und versuchte den Ausdruck in Dracos Gesicht zu deuten. „Warum wollen Sie denn, dass ich wütend auf Sie werde?", fragte Remus und versuchte Draco sanft wieder ganz auf dessen Füße zu drücken, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

„Beantworten Sie meine Fragen nicht immer mit Gegenfragen! Warum müssen Sie auch immer Fragen stellen?! Sie interessieren sich doch gar nicht für mich!", blaffte Draco ihn an und Remus atmete einmal tief durch. „Das ist nur Ihr Job, nicht wahr? Freiwillig würde es Ihnen am Arsch vorbeigehen, ob es mir gut geht!"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Draco.", versuchte Remus den aufgebrachten Schüler zu beruhigen. „Ich habe Ihnen keine Punkte abgezogen, weil ich Sie nicht leiden kann, sondern weil es mein Job ist."

„Und Ihr Job ist es auch, sich darum zu kümmern, dass ich Ihr Büro nicht auseinander nehme!", schnaubte Draco. „Genauso wie sich um Ihren total bekloppten, nerv tötenden Schüler zu kümmern, um dann bei der hässlichen Muggelkundeprofessorin ab zu lästern, was?"

„Draco, nehmen Sie sich doch ein bisschen zusammen. Beleidigen Sie mich so heftig Sie wollen, aber achten Sie auf Ihr Verhalten bei den anderen Lehrern.", sagte Remus mit scharfen Ton.

„Oh, ja! Das kann ich mir denken, das es Sie stört, wenn ich über die ach so tolle Burbage schlecht rede!", fauchte Draco wütend. Er riss eine Hand von Remus Kragen los und machte eine ausholende Bewegung, um auf den Tisch zu deuten. „Gefällt es Ihnen besser, wenn so jemand Ihren Tisch leer fegt? Oder muss das Potter sein?"

Okay, dieser absurde Verdacht machte Draco also wütend, aber warum? Weil er dachte Harry würde sich so seine gute Note holen oder weil er dachte, Remus würde deswegen andere bevorzugen?

„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen, Draco, aber das war das erste Mal, das jemand meinen Tisch… komplett reinigt.", sagte Remus und lächelte Draco wieder an, weshalb der die Hand wieder an Remus Kragen legte. Fest packte er zu und Remus wurde schon leicht die Luft abgeschnürt, aber er verstärkte nur den Griff auf Dracos Schultern. „Ich bevorzuge niemanden, selbst wenn er sich an solchen Methoden versuchen würde."

„Sie bevorzugen Potter!", zischte Draco wütend.

„Nein.", sagte Remus sanft.

„Sie bevorzugen Potter!", wiederholte Draco und Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann unbewusst! Weil Sie ihn gern haben! Deswegen bevorzugen Sie ihn und interessieren sich nicht einmal dafür, was ich zu sagen habe! Ich habe nicht angefangen, sondern Potter! Er konnte es einfach nicht sein lassen, sich lustig über mich zu machen!"

„Wegen dem umgeworfenen Getränk?", kam Remus der Sache wohl näher und zwinkerte Draco ermutigend zu.

„Sie haben das gesehen?", fragte Draco geschockt und tiefrote Flecken legten sich auf seine sonst so blassen Wangen.

„Haben Sie sich mit Ihrer Freundin gestritten?", wollte Remus wissen. „Das kann passieren und…"

„Ich habe keine Freundin!", verteidigte Draco sich und schien selbst verwirrt darüber zu sein. „Nur damit das klar gestellt ist."

„Das braucht Ihnen nicht peinlich zu sein.", sagte Remus lächelnd und wollte Draco wieder runter drücken, aber das schien den nur dazu zu veranlassen sich völlig auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen. Remus zog die Lippen leicht ein, aber seine Stoppeln mussten immer noch Dracos Haut berühren. Viel zu nah…

„Das wäre Ihnen egal?", fragte Draco mit leiser Stimme.

„Solange Sie noch Zeit für Ihre Hausaufgaben finden ist es sicher gut für Sie eine Freundin zu haben.", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Jemand, dem Sie sich anvertrauen können und über Alles reden können. Dann muss ich sie auch nicht mehr wütend machen und wir können uns ganz um Ihre Probleme im schulischen Bereich kümmern."

Draco verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Sie wollen mich loswerden.", sagte er und schluckte.

„Fangen Sie nicht wieder damit an.", sagte Remus und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe Ihnen oft genug gesagt, dass ich Sie nicht loswerden will."

„Sie lügen…", sagte Draco und senkte den Blick, wobei Remus wieder die weichen Haarspitzen an seinem Kinn fühlte, vor Allem, als Draco die Stirn gegen Remus Hals lehnte. „Warum stört Sie das nicht und mich schon?"

Remus verstand nicht, was Draco ihm damit sagen wollte. „Vielleicht ist es nicht die Richtige?", schlug er vor. „Aber solange Sie sie mögen…"

Draco hob den Kopf und seine Lippen streiften Remus stoppeliges Kinn. „Warum magst du mich nicht, Remus?", fragte er und der Griff um Remus Kragen wurde lockerer. Dracos Finger fuhren locker leicht auf Remus Schultern und er lehnte sich ganz leicht vor.

Das Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel wurde schon dämmrig und verlieh Dracos Haaransatz einen leichten Orangestich. Remus musterte den interessiert, während er zu realisieren versuchte, was sein Schüler ihn gerade gefragt hatte. Den Blick in die stahlgrauen Augen versuchte er zu vermeiden, aber auch wenn er den Kopf gerade hielt, kitzelten ihn die Ponysträhnen schon an der Nase. Dracos Brust hob und senkte sich fast im Sekundentakt gegen die von Remus, wo es viel zu schnell drin hämmerte.

Wie von selbst senkte Remus den Blick und schaute genau in die verschleierten Augen Malfoys. Viel Platz war nicht zwischen ihnen und so konnte Remus die halbgeöffneten Lippen nicht sehen, aber schon fast spüren. Schnell kniff er die Augen zusammen und drückte Draco mit aller Kraft zurück auf seine Füße.

Remus holte tief Luft und musterte seinen Schüler dann. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war immer noch nicht groß, aber Draco zeigte wieder mal ziemliches Interesse an Remus Schuhen, die dem allmählich schon schrecklich peinlich waren. Unsicher verknotete Draco seine Finger ineinander und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Der Rotschimmer auf Dracos Wangen war so tief, das Remus das hier lieber schnell beenden wollte, ohne den Slytherin noch verlegener zu machen.

Es war ja nichts passiert…


	24. Alleingelassen, oder?

**Alleingelassen, oder?**

Perplex starrte Draco auf Lupins Schuhe. Das Modell war bestimmt von 1973 und auch keine Maßanfertigung, wie sie der junge Mann gewohnt war. Das rotbraune Leder war verschlissen und Lupin musste irgendwann mal mit dem rechten Fuß hängen geblieben sein, denn an dieser Stelle war der Schuh so aufgewetzt, dass man den Socken schon erahnen konnte.

Die Hände seines Lehrers ruhten immer noch wie eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern und Draco bemühte sich wirklich wenigstens seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, die vor lauter Aufregung entweder immens schnell ging oder eben mal total versagte.

Was war denn nun passiert? Was hatte er sich gedacht? Wie war er nur auf eine solch geistesarme Idee gekommen?

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde löste sich Draco von seinem Lehrer und rannte als wären alle Dementoren und Lepidingse die in Schottland zu Hause waren hinter ihm her.

Mit einem lauten Rumps ließ er die Tür hinter sich zufallen und konnte somit den verdatterten Ausdruck in Lupins Gesicht nicht mehr erkennen.

Seine Schritte hallten in den Gängen des Schlosses nach und eigentlich wusste er gar nicht wohin er wollte. Einfach nur weg - so weit weg wie nur irgend möglich.

An der Pforte rammte er gleich mal Granger um, die wohl mit dem Wiesel noch spazieren gewesen war oder ähnliches. Der Rotschopf rief ihm etwas hinterher, doch Draco war schon zu weit weg um es auch nur ansatzweise verstehen zu können, etwas Nettes wäre es ja sowieso nicht gewesen.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung was für ein hervorragender Sprinter in ihm steckte, denn die Ausdauer und Geschwindigkeit, die er an den Tag legte hätte sogar einen Profisportler neidisch gemacht.

Der kalte Angstschweiß brannte wie Feuer auf seiner Haut und wäre da nicht diese dumme Wurzel von diesem dämlichen Baum gewesen, über die der Slytherin aus Unachtsamkeit stolperte, wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich erst an der Küste zu stehen gekommen und dort auch nur um dann weiter zu schwimmen, damit ihn ja niemand erwischen würde.

Der Slytherin hielt es nicht einmal mehr für nötig sich mit den Händen abzufangen oder sich gar abzurollen und so schmeckte er den erdigen Boden zusammen mit dem bleiernen Geschmack von Blut, heraufbeschworen dadurch, dass er beim Fall zu fest auf die Unterlippe gebissen hatte.

Seine Knie taten weh, doch die Synapsen seiner Nerven konnten diesen Impuls nicht mehr an das mit Emotionen überladene Hirn weiterleiten und darum gab er nicht den geringsten Laut von sich.

Die Finger vergrub er tief in der lockeren Erde, so dass unter seinen Fingernägeln ein beträchtlicher schwarzer Rand entstand, den er nur schwerlich wieder loswerden würde. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, denn eigentlich war das Einzige was er noch wollte weiterlaufen, doch er schaffte es nicht sich erneut aufzurappeln.

Hier unter einer der riesigen Trauerweide würde ihn, Merlin sei Dank, sowieso niemand finden, die Äste hingen zu dicht hinunter und erschufen auf diese Weise einen Zufluchtsort für den verstörten Jungen, den er niemals allein erkennen hätte können.

Wegen dem spärlichen Lichteinfall war es hier stockduster und kühl, doch Draco bemerkte nicht einmal wie seine Zähne zu klappern begannen als er sich zu lange dort aufhielt.

In seinem Schädel war nichts außer gähnender Leere und einer kleinen Stimme, die sich piepsig ständig zu Wort meldete und mit den verstreichenden Minuten lauter wurde, bis Draco regelrecht Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Was wollte die nur von ihm? War dass sein Gewissen? Oder gar sein Verstand? Hatte er so etwas in der Richtung überhaupt? Wo war denn sein Verstand gewesen als er so knapp davor war, Remus, nein Lupin, zu k…… Ach keine Ahnung was er mit dem machen wollte, aber auf jeden Fall war es das Falsche gewesen.

Wie war Rem.., Lupin, nur auf die Idee gekommen ihn in den Arm zu nehmen? Einen Malfoy nahm man nicht in den Arm, das löste automatisch Empfindungen aus, gegen die man sich nicht wehren konnte, oder?

Draco hatte nichts dagegen tun können, zu fest war die Umarmung von R…, Lupin gewesen. Der hatte es doch darauf angelegt, dass Draco seine Sinne nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten konnte und sich nach mehr sehnte.

Nein! Nein! Natürlich wollte Draco Malfoy keine Nähe zu einem Werwolf.

„Doch!" meldete sich die kleine Stimme zu Wort. „Du hast dir sogar noch mehr gewünscht"

Lüge! Eine unverschämte Lüge, überhaupt nicht! Lieber würde Draco sich den Mund mit blubbernder, rosafarbener, zuvor von Snape benutzter Gnomseife ausspülen, als auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu vergeuden, Remu…, Lupin zu küssen.

Wie seine Lippen wohl schmecken würden? Waren sie weich? Nee, eher nicht, sie schienen doch an manchen Stellen aufgesprungen zu sein, vielleicht lag dass ja an der Verwandlung von letzter Woche.

Draco hob den Kopf an um ihn dann kräftig gegen den bemoosten Untergrund zu schlagen, was dachte er da nur?

Dieser Re…, Lupin, war doch so ein verlogenes, intrigantes, gryffindorfreundliches, hässliches Rhinozeros. Okay, nein, hässlich nicht unbedingt, immerhin war der ja schön groß und auch die Augen zeugten von einem herrlichen Blau, so dass sich Draco ewig darauf fixieren hätte können, wenn er nicht solche Probleme mit dem Blickkontakt haben würde.

Rem…, der Professor, ja genau, der Professor, das konnte er gedanklich aussprechen ohne sich schlecht zu fühlen, oder eher ohne sich noch schlechter zu fühlen, könnte weit mehr aus sich machen als wollte. Einen Friseurtermin hier, einen neuen Umhang dort, natürlich unbedingt neue Schuhe und schon wäre er ein ansehnlicher Mann für sein Alter. Wie alt war der Professor eigentlich? Jünger als Lucius auf jeden Fall, aber wie alt genau?

Und so eine Umstyle-Aktion wäre auch nicht das Richtige, denn dann würde der Professor diesen ureigenen Charme verlieren, den er zweifelsohne besaß. Nein! Natürlich nicht besaß, ein Werwolf konnte gar keinen Charme haben. Das war eine modernde, furchtbar gefährliche, abartige Bestie und kein Schoßhündchen. Obwohl Draco gern mal das hellbraune Fell gestreichelt hätte.

Mit den Füssen trommelte er fest gegen den Boden, der langsam unter der Gewalteinwirkung nachgab und mit den Fingern verkrallte er sich schmerzlich immer weiter mit dem dunklen Erdreich. Dass war doch gequirlter Drachenmist!

Nie im Leben würde er irgendwas an dem gut finden. Außer vielleicht die Worte und Aufmerksamkeit mit der er ihn bedachte und auch dieses zaghafte Lächeln, das ständig in seinem Gesicht klebte, als hätte es jemand dort fest getackert.

In dem Moment als Remus… der Professor Remus Lupin, die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte, war in Draco etwas verschwunden. Eine fiese, kleine, dicke, hässliche Made, die an seinem Innersten nagte und sich davon ernährte, wenn er das tat was man sich von ihm wünschte und gerade hielt diese Made wieder Einmarsch, zusammen mit einer ganzen Hand voll Freunden, um noch größer und hungriger zu werden als zuvor.

Warum konnte der Professor denn jetzt nicht hier sein? Verstand der denn wirklich nicht wie sehr er gebraucht wurde, oder wollte er ihn tatsächlich im Stich lassen?

Draco schreckte hoch und mit aller Kraft die in ihm steckte, versuchte er diesen Gedankengang zu verbalisieren, doch er scheiterte kläglich. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Das hieß doch nicht, dass er ihn am Ende doch mochte? Nein, nein, er würde sicher keinen auf Sankt Potter machen und dem Werwolf hinterherlaufen, wie das Oberwiesel den heißgeliebten Muggelsachen.

Vielleicht nur ein kleines bisschen, nein nicht mal das. Gar nichts!

Seufzend und von wirren Gedanken geplagt drehte der Slytherin sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete von da aus, das Blätterdach, das ihm Obdach gewährte.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden erhob sich der Junge wieder. Er hatte nicht geschlafen und die gesamte Nacht über sinnlos auf den Baumstamm gestarrt und war bei dem kleinsten Geräusch panisch zusammengezuckt. Doch jetzt musste er gehen, es war an der Zeit und dass wusste er. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass nachher noch jemand nach ihm suchen würde. Was eh nicht geschehen würde, wenn doch wäre schon längst jemand hier aufgetaucht.

Es fröstelte ihn ungemein und egal wie dicht Draco den Umhang an seinen Körper gezogen hatte, er war zu schwach gewesen um die Kälte zu vertreiben und ein böses Kratzen im Hals, gepaart mit einem erschaudernden Niesen bestätigte sogleich seine Befürchtung sich erkältet zu haben.

War ja wieder klar, wenn Draco schon was Schlimmes passierte, oder ihm kuriose Ideen kamen, wie etwa aus heiterem Himmel seinen Lehrer zu küssen, dann reichte es nicht wenn er nur geistig verwirrt war, nein dann musste er natürlich auch noch gleich krank werden.

„Hatschi" entfuhr es ihm als er sich endgültig aufrappelte, um vor den ersten Sonnenstrahlen das Schloss zu erreichen.

Draco war doch verblüfft als ihm bewusst wurde welche Wegstrecke er gestern Abend zurückgelegt hatte und seine Knie fühlten sich eher wie Wackelpudding an, was ihn den Rückmarsch noch erschwerte.

Die Sonne blinzelte gerade über den ersten Baum des Verbotenen Waldes als Draco, immer noch verschmutzt und vor Kälte zitternd am Portal ankam.

„Hatschi" machte er abermals und diesmal kam auch noch gleich ein erbärmlicher Hustenanfall hinzu.

„Mr. Malfoy, habe ich Sie also gefunden" kam plötzlich die ölige Stimme seines Hauslehrers von links und Draco drehte sich entsetzt zu ihrem Ursprung um.

Da stand der Tränkemischer, wie immer in eine schwarze, eher unmoderne, Robe gekleidet, die fettigen Haare hingen ihm tief ins Gesicht und doch zog er fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben, als er seinen Lieblingsschüler vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle musterte. So dreckig dürfte er Draco in seinem gesamten Leben nicht erlebt haben.

„Wo waren Sie?" erkundigte er sich und Draco konnte nicht einschätzen ob er wütend war oder ob er die Arme nur wegen seines Rufes vor dem Brustkorb verschränkt hatte.

Draco nieste und in diesem Augenblick stieß noch eine weitere Person zu Ihnen, deren besorgtes Gesicht sich ohne Verzögerung aufhellte, als sie den Siebzehnjährigen endlich erblickten.

Rem…, Lupin sah wirklich abgekämpft und besorgt aus, die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren noch dunkler als sonst, während Professor Snape eher so wirkte, als würde er gleich gemütlich zum Frühstück schlendern und dort sein Verlangen nach Vanille-Mocca, die anhaltende Sucht der Lehrerschaft, stillen.

„Draco" sagte Lupin erleichtert und ging auf ihn zu, ließ aber den gleichen Sicherheitsabstand wie sein Kollege. Draco schniefte und starrte zu Boden. Dass war jetzt ausnahmsweise mal zu viel Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wo waren Sie?" fragte der Professor weiter, während Snape die Nase rümpfte.

„Nicht hier!" entgegnete Malfoy schnippisch, aber weit leiser als sonst. Beschämt fuhr er mit den Zehenspitzen kleine Kreise auf dem steinernen Boden nach, um sich dann einem erneut auftreten Hustreiz zu ergeben.

Beide Lehrkörper begutachteten ihn von allen Seiten, bis Lupin sich schließlich ein Herz nahm und meinte. „Gehen Sie zu Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Malfoy"

Draco nickte begeistert, nur raus aus dieser Situation bevor es noch richtig unangenehm wurde.

„Nein, Lupin" gab Snape ohne erkennbaren Grund zurück und Draco, der immer noch interessiert die eigenen Schuhspitzen anstarrte, konnte nur erahnen wie sich Rem.., Lupin zu Professor Snape wandte.

„Nicht dass er gleich wieder den Ausgang nimmt" erklärte Snape ernst und Draco hätte nie gedacht seinen Lieblingslehrer einmal so verächtlich über ihn sprechen zu hören.

„Aber Severus" sagte der andere Professor und näherte sich Draco ein Stück, was diesen aber zurückweichen ließ. Zwar machte sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer vor Freude und am liebsten hätte er sich seinem Lehrer um den Hals geschmissen, doch ihm war selbst bewusst, dass dieser das niemals so erwidern würde, wie er es sich wünschte.

Snape flüsterte etwas, das Draco nicht verstehen konnte, da er seine ganze Konzentration inzwischen auf die Schuhe des Werwolfes gelegt hatte. War ganz schön groß das Schuhwerk.

„Ich bringe ihn" erklärte Professor Lupin mit freundlichem Ton und Draco konnte sehen wie sich dessen Füße in Bewegung setzten.

„Kommen Sie, Draco" raunte Re…, Lupin ihm zu und der Siebzehnjährige folgte ihm, mit einem guten Meter Abstand, nicht ohne noch gehörig zu husten und zu niesen.

„Draco, was haben Sie sich nur gedacht?" fragte der Professor, gleich nachdem sie außer Hörweite des weiteren Personals waren und schon blieb er stehen. Weit waren sie ja nicht gerade gekommen.

Abermals wurde eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter gelegt und innerlich jubelte der Junge vor Freude. „Ich möchte Verteidigung abwählen" platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus und eigentlich hatte er die Worte zeitgleich schon wieder zurückziehen wollen. Warum hatte er das denn jetzt bitte hervor gepresst? Das stimmte doch gar nicht!

Stille legte sich über die beiden und Draco fand in diesem Moment heraus, dass Lupins Schnürsenkel zwei unterschiedliche Brauntöne hatten, doch wie sollte ihm dieses Wissen jetzt weiterhelfen?


	25. Am Thema vorbei

**Am Thema vorbei**

Remus ließ die Schultern leicht hängen und seine müden Augen ruhten weiter auf dem völlig durchgefrorenen Schüler. Draco zitterte am ganzen Körper, das konnte Remus sogar fühlen und nicht nur sehen. Die gebogene Linie von Dracos Schlüsselbein war eine wunderbare Ablage für Remus Daumen und er berührte mit dem Nagel ganz leicht den Hemdkragen seines Schülers. Die anderen Finger klopften jetzt nacheinander auf das Schulterblatt und verstärkten dann ihren Griff, damit Draco sich nicht wieder einfach davon machte.

Was Draco ihm gesagt hatte, drang noch gar nicht richtig in Remus sonst so scharfe Ohren. Er war todmüde. Als Draco gestern nicht beim Abendessen aufgetaucht war hatte sich der Professor schon seine Gedanken gemacht. Gut, sonntags kamen Schüler öfter mal nicht sofort zum Abendessen, aber die hatten auch nicht versucht ihren Lehrer zu küssen. Remus fand den Gedanken alleine schon absurd. Immerhin war er alt, arm und sah nicht einmal gut aus.

Draco dagegen war… erst einmal ein Malfoy. Er kriegte wahrscheinlich mehr Taschengeld in einem Monat, als Remus bis Dezember verdienen würde. Noch dazu liefen die Mädchen ihm in regelrechten Scharen hinterher, so wie Remus es von Harry erfahren und ja auch selbst gesehen hatte. Fast schon ein kleiner Harem und nicht nur in den Fluren kicherten die Mädchen über den Sucher Slytherins.

Natürlich! Immerhin sah Draco Alles andere als schlecht aus, sogar, wenn man es nüchtern betrachtete. Blass, aber keineswegs so kränklich wie Remus kurz nach oder vor seiner Verwandlung. Die Haut so perfekt, das man den Eindruck bekam, sie wäre nicht einmal echt, sondern aus Porzellan gemeißelt. Das spitze Kinn wahrscheinlich die markanteste Stelle in dem sonst nicht sehr auffälligen Gesicht. Ohne den krassen Kontrast, den die weißblonden Haare zu der schwarzen Schulrobe bot, würde Draco vielleicht nicht einmal besonders aus der Menge ragen, aber so…

Remus blinzelte schnell hinter einander. Schön und gut, das er hier Malfoys Aussehen mal endlich richtig wahr nahm, aber das brachte ihm nichts. Der Junge stand hier, hatte den Blick gesenkt und musterte bestimmt abfällig Remus Schuhe. Der blonde Pony mit leichten Spuren von Dreck fiel ihm in die hohe Stirn und vor die stahlgrauen Augen.

Verteidigung abwählen? Nein, das würde Remus nicht zu lassen. Er hatte sich die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen und jeden Zentimeter in Hogwarts nach dem Slytherin abgesucht, aber auch seine Rumtreiber-Kenntnisse hatten ihm nicht geholfen. Die Sorge war so groß gewesen, dass er sogar Snape aufgesucht hatte und das wollte schon was heißen. Natürlich hatte Remus dem Tränkemeister nicht den Grund verraten, warum Draco anscheinend unauffindbar war, das würde er selber nicht mal mehr in den Mund nehmen.

Was da in Dracos Kopf vorgegangen sein könnte? Einfach ein Staudamm an Emotionen der gebrochen war und Remus war eben da gewesen? Oder eine typische Slytherin'sche List um sich die Zuneigung seines Lehrers und damit auch eine gute Note zu sichern? Remus wollte das eigentlich nicht glauben, warum sollte Draco dann denn auch Verteidigung plötzlich abwählen wollen? Nein, da musste etwas anderes sein.

Es war vielleicht auch einfach wieder ein Hilfeschrei gewesen, den Remus nicht verstand. Vielleicht ein Schrei nach Liebe? Nach etwas, das er zu Hause nicht bekam. Remus würde ihm das nicht geben können, wusste nicht einmal ob er das wollte, und vielleicht wäre es für sie Beide besser, wenn Draco sein schwächstes Fach abwählen würde. Nur… Könnte Remus je wieder in den Spiegel sehen, wenn er Draco in so einem Zustand alleine lassen würde? Sicher hatte er sich selten so weit geöffnet, jedenfalls wollte Remus das gerne glauben.

Er war gerne etwas Besonderes und natürlich gefiel es ihm gemocht zu werden. Wem denn auch nicht? Aber seinen Egoismus sollte er eigentlich Außen vorlassen… Das konnte er nur leider nicht, genauso wenig, wie Draco einfach aufgeben zu lassen, wo sie noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen hatten.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Draco.", sagte Remus und verstärkte den Griff auf Dracos Schulter.

„Mr. Malfoy…", presste Draco hervor und Remus atmete einmal tief durch.

„Gehen wir ein Stück.", sagte er in einem Tonfall der keinen Widerspruch zu ließ und nahm die Hand auch nicht von Dracos Schulter, als er ihn mitzog. Malfoy musste in den Krankenflügel und beim Gehen konnten sie auch reden. Stehen war vielleicht gefährlicher.

Draco setzte sich schwerfällig in Bewegung und versuchte Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Professor zu bringen, aber der ließ ihn nicht sehr weit weg.

„Wir haben doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen.", wollte Remus einfach nicht weiter darauf herum reiten, das die Hippogreife wohl einfach mit seinem Schüler durchgegangen waren.

„Was haben Sie Professor Snape erzählt?", fragte Draco und starrte demonstrativ in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Remus.

Seufzend fuhr Remus sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. „Nicht Prekäres für Sie.", beruhigte er Malfoy. „Er ist nur enttäuscht, dass Sie sich über die Schulordnung hinweg gesetzt haben und sich nachts auf den Ländereien herum getrieben haben. Aber Ihre Strafe haben Sie ja schon in Form einer Erkältung."

Immer noch hatte Draco den Blick abgewandt und Remus hätte nicht damit gerechnet, das ihm das so peinlich sein würde. Es war doch nur der Werwolf gewesen, davon würde Draco sich doch nicht unter kriegen lassen…

„Ich werde Verteidigung abwählen, dann sind Sie mich los…", sagte Draco und es klang so gequält, das Remus leise seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich will Sie doch nicht loswerden.", sagte er und Draco blieb so abrupt stehen, das Remus Hand von der bebenden Schulter rutschte. Remus ballte sie zur Faust und streckte sie wieder, bevor er sich durch die Haare fuhr.

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten und er wagte einen Blick unter halb geschlossenen Lidern zu Remus, der ihm ermutigend zu lächelte. Mit einem leichten rosa Schimmer um die Nase schaute Draco wieder weg und nieste ein paar Mal.

„Kommen Sie schon.", sagte Remus und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in den Korridor. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung und wartete bis Draco aufgeholt hatte, aber immer noch etwas hinter seinem Lehrer ging.

„Haben Sie…" Draco gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich. „Sie wollten doch, dass ich Verteidigung abwähle! Das haben Sie selbst gesagt…"

Remus wäre fast stehen geblieben, als ihm zwei Galleonen von den Augen fallen. Draco hatte so sicher nur einen Grund für Remus haben wollen, das der ihn nicht im Stich ließ und jetzt wollte er sicher gehen…

„Ich habe versprochen, Ihnen zu helfen.", sagte Remus, schaute über die Schulter und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Draco schnell den Blick abwandte, um zu niesen. „Daran werde ich mich halten, egal ob Sie mein Büro auseinander nehmen oder sonst etwas. Sie sind mein Schüler und können von mir jede Unterstützung bekommen, die Sie wollen. Darauf können Sie sich verlassen."

Das Seufzen von hinten ging in einen Hustenanfall über, der sich gar nicht gut anhörte und Remus wartete auf Draco um ihn dann eine Hand aufs Schulterblatt zu legen. Der Junge war so kalt, das es Remus fast selber schauderte, aber das drängte nur zur Eile. In den Krankenflügel mit Malfoy und am besten gleich den ganzen Schultag da bleiben.

„Poppy?" Remus schaute sich in dem dunklen Krankenflügel um, aber Madam Pomfrey schien noch den Schlaf der Gerechten zu schlafen. Nicht schlimm, er würde Draco auch einen Aufpäppeltrank besorgen können und Poppy dann informieren.

„Hier ist niemand. Ich gehe wieder in die Kerker…", krächzte Draco heiser und betrachtete schon wieder Remus Schuhe, als der sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Nein, sicher nicht.", sagte Remus bestimmt.

„Das haben Sie nicht zu entscheiden.", sagte Draco und nieste wieder. „Ich kann… ähm…" Er sprach nicht weiter und Remus konnte sich auch nicht denken, was Malfoy hatte sagen wollen.

„Keine Widerrede, Draco.", sagte Remus. „Sie gehören ins Bett und werden sich heute ausruhen."

„Wie gesagt, haben Sie das nicht zu entscheiden, Sir.", sagte Draco heiser.

„Draco, Sie… Sehen Sie mich an, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede.", bat Remus und als Draco keine Anstalten machte, dem Folge zu leisten, legte Remus den Zeigefinger unter Dracos Kinn um es anzuheben. James hatte das immer so gemacht, wenn er Remus dazu hatte kriegen wollen ihn anzusehen. Den Zeigefinger richtig eingeknickt und nur den ersten Fingerknochen zum Anheben benutzt.

Draco schluckte hörbar, als er so für einen Moment Blickkontakt aufnehmen musste. Schnell huschten seine Augen gehetzt zur Seite und er beobachtete den leicht dämmrigen Morgenhimmel. Die Augenbrauen gequält zusammen gezogen wich Draco Remus Blick immer wieder aus.

„Sie ziehen sich jetzt um und ich besorge Ihnen in der Zeit etwas für Ihren Husten.", sagte Remus und lächelte Draco an, falls der ihn anschauen würde, was der nicht tat. „Ähm, bis gleich." Remus klopfte Draco gegen die Wange und drehte sich auf den abgenutzten Absätzen seiner Lederschuhe um. Er konnte Dracos Schritte erst hören, als er in Poppys Büro war und hoffte einfach mal, dass sich der Slytherin jetzt nicht davon stehlen würde.

Draco hatte Remus aber tatsächlich Folge geleistet und sich in das Bett gelegt, das der Tür am nächsten war. Der Verdacht, dass er sich davon machen würde, sobald Remus gehen würde, wurde so nur noch bestärkt und Remus beschloss einfach, das er würde abwarten müssen, bis Malfoy eingeschlummert war.

Dann würde er in die Große Halle zum Frühstück gehen und sich zehn Liter schwarzen Kaffee einflößen müssen um in seinem eigenen Unterricht nicht einzuschlafen. Ob der Junge überhaupt eine Ahnung hatte, wie lange sein Professor das halbe Schloss auf den Kopf gestellt hatte um ihn zu suchen? Wohl eher nicht…

„Trinken Sie das.", sagte Remus und reichte Draco, der sich im Krankenflügel-Pyjama noch auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, den Becher mit dem Trank gegen Husten. „Madam Pomfrey wird Sie sich sicherheitshalber noch einmal anschauen und dann… werden wir weiter sehen."

Draco griff den Becher oberhalb von Remus Hand und sein kleiner Finger streifte Remus Zeigefinger, worauf Dracos Hand leicht zu zittern anfing. Körperkontakt schien er wirklich nicht gewohnt zu sein oder die Sache von gestern Nachmittag war ihm immer noch unangenehm, was Remus durchaus nachvollziehen konnte. Aber zu viel da rein interpretieren konnte er nicht, wenn er sich die Fakten vor die Augen hielt. Vor Allem, das er ein Werwolf war und es Draco ohnehin schwer fallen musste, ruhig in seiner Gegenwart zu bleiben… Die unteren Jahrgänge taten sich da ziemlich schwer, aber na ja…

„Trinken Sie schon. Ich habe das schon nicht selber gebraut.", sagte Remus und lächelte Draco an, als der einen Blick über den Becherrand riskierte. Remus ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben Dracos Bett fallen, während der den Becher leerte und dann würgte.

„Widerlich…", presste Draco hervor und Remus gluckste.

„Jetzt schlafen Sie ein bisschen.", sagte Remus, nahm Draco schnell den Becher ab und stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch. Perplex blinzelte Draco und ließ den Mund halbgeöffnet. „Soll ich mich umdrehen, während Sie sich zu decken?"

Draco senkte den Blick und klammerte sich am Matratzenrand fest. „Sie wollen… hier bleiben?", fragte er und starrte auf Remus Hose.

„Professor Snape wird mich am Ende dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn Sie sich wieder davonmachen.", sagte Remus und glaubte, das Dracos Mundwinkel sich noch ein bisschen nach unten zogen, bevor er ein schnarrendes Geräusch hören ließ.

„Ich werde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht weiter belegen.", sagte Draco entschlossen.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Sie zu zudecken.", sagte Remus lächelnd und Draco schnaubte, bevor er sich unter die Decke legte. Stur starrte er an die Decke und machte keine Anstalten die Augen zu zumachen. „Brauchen Sie einen Trank zum Einschlafen?", fragte Remus und legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich werde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht weiter belegen.", wiederholte Draco und befeuchtete sich die Lippen.

„Darüber reden wir, wenn Sie sich erholt haben.", sagte Remus, faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß und betrachtete den Vorhang gegenüber von Dracos Bett.

„Haben Sie vor, die ganze Zeit hier zu sitzen?", fragte Draco und versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Mit den Händen hatte er sich so an die Decke geklammert, dass nur seine dreckigen Fingernägel herausschauten und überkreuzte jetzt die Beine, während er Remus immer wieder Seitenblicke zu warf. Ab und zu glaubte Remus den Ansatz eines Lächelns zu sehen.

„Schlafen Sie gut, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus und lächelte Draco zu, worauf der demonstrativ die Augen zukniff.


	26. Auf dem Weg zur Besserung

**Auf dem Weg zur Besserung**

Draco sah sich kopfschüttelnd im Büro des Professors um, das den Eindruck machte, als hätte eine Schar wütender Zauberer und Hexen Flüche geübt.

Er selbst hätte es im Leben nicht geschafft, allein mit seiner Körperkraft ein solches Chaos anzurichten.

Minor quiekte in seinem Käfig aufgeregt hin und her und schrumpfte plötzlich, ohne ersichtlichen Grund, zu der Größe eines Doxys zusammen. So schaffte es das Tebo sich durch die engen Gitterstäbe zu pressen und gelangte in die wohlverdiente Freiheit. Fast! Jetzt stand das winzige magische Warzenschwein ängstlich an der Kante des Sideboards und stierte leise fiepend in den unermesslichen Abgrund.

Es wollte springen, aber es durfte nicht springen! Minor würde sich den Hals brechen! Draco wollte es retten, niemals durfte dem Kleinen etwas geschehen! Doch er konnte nicht. Warum war es nur so schwer sich zu bewegen? Wieso konnte er sich nicht richtig rühren?

Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte er auf das vertraute Kinn mit den rostfarbenen Stoppeln. Zeitgleich spürte er die Arme, die um ihn gelegt wurden und ihn fest gegen den Körper, nach dem er sich so hochgradig sehnte, pressten.

Remus roch ausgezeichnet, irgendwie wild und die warmen Augen ruhten liebevoll auf dem Siebzehnjährigen, der sich nun noch näher an ihn drückte.

Die Fingerkuppen des Professors wanderten zärtlich über Dracos Schulterblätter und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich beinahe senkrecht auf. Der warme Atem, der die Spitzen seines Ponys streifte verleitete Draco dazu sich vollkommen zu entspannen.

Aber… er musste sich doch losmachen und Minor zur Rettung kommen, das war doch noch klein und konnte sich noch nicht selber helfen, Draco musste doch eingreifen.

Er konnte nicht, es fühlte sich so gut an, er wollte dass die Berührung zwischen Remus und ihm nie enden sollte. Unfähig sich zu befreien lauschte er seinem eigenen Herzschlag, der viel zu schnell hämmerte, so dass der Slytherin sich fürchtete es würde gleich explodieren.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung" versicherte Remus ihm wohlwollend und Draco riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick nach oben, um sich dort in den funkelnden, blauen Augen seines Lehrers zu verlieren.

„Du bist nicht allein" raunte Remus ihm zu und Draco verstand erst gar nicht so richtig was ihm da genau mitgeteilt wurde. Sein Bedürfnis nach noch mehr Nähe vernebelte seine Sinne, seine Empfindungen und seinen malfyoschen Instinkt.

Zögerlich stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und die beiden Nasen trafen sich dabei sanft, was Remus dieses allseits bekannte Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Seine Lippen, die sich gerade spitzten und direkt auf Dracos zusteuerten.

Der Junge schloss die Augen und verharrte erwartungsvoll in seiner Position. Der heiße Atem des Professors traf das Gesicht seines Schülers und Draco spannte sich abermals merklich an, dermaßen aufgeregt war er, da sein Wunsch sich nun endlich zu erfüllen drohte.

Sie waren ganz nah, nicht einmal ein Pergament hätte noch zwischen sie gepasst und Draco konnte den Kuss beinahe schon schmecken, als Minor erbärmlich grunzte und man konnte nur noch hören wie die Tebo-Schrumpf-Version mit einem ekligen „Platsch" auf dem Boden aufkam.

Schockiert riss Draco die Augen erneut auf und starrte hoch zu der hellen Decke des Krankenzimmers.

Grell schien die Sonne durch das Fenster und blendete Draco, der weiterhin die ebene Decke musterte. Von draußen dröhnte Lärm von geselligen Schülern nach oben, was den einzigen Patienten auf der schuleigenen Krankenstation den Eindruck vermittelte, er wäre der einsamste Mensch im gesamten vereinigten Königreich.

Mechanisch zwang er sich dazu den Kopf ein Stückchen zu neigen und blinzelte auf den leeren Stuhl neben seinen Bett. Unbeholfen tippte er sich gegen die Unterlippe, die augenblicklich zu beben begann als er die Stelle berührte die er gestern beim Sturz aufgebissen hatte.

Das war nur ein Traum gewesen, ein schöner aber unsinniger Traum.

Draco murmelte etwas vor sich hin und schon stand Madam Pomfrey in der Tür, höchstwahrscheinlich begeistert darüber diesen sinnlosen Tag nicht ohne Unterhaltung verbringen zu müssen.

„Guten Tag Mr. Malfoy. Sind Sie aufgewacht?" fragte sie vollkommen überflüssig, denn wenn Draco noch schlafen würde hätte er wohl nicht die Augen offen, oder?

„Hmm" machte der Blondschopf und fixierte die Lehne des unbequemen Stuhls auf dem Rem.., Lupin verweilt haben musste, bis das Problemkind eingeschlummert war.

Eigentlich hatte Draco überhaupt nicht schlafen wollen, doch irgendwann hatte ihn die Müdigkeit doch übermannt und so hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen wie Rem.., Lupin gegangen war.

Ob der sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht hatte? Eher nicht, oder doch? Draco hatte weder mit Snape noch mit dem Werwolf gerechnet und dann waren plötzlich beide Professoren vor ihm gestanden und keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur versucht ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Irgendwie seltsam…

„Wie geht es Ihnen" erkundigte sich Pomfrey bei ihm und schenkte ein Glas Wasser ein, das sie auf dem Nachttisch abstellte.

„…ähm…Lu-pin…ähm…hm…" flüsterte Draco mit belegter Stimme und stierte auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhles, während er die Decke näher an sich zog, da ihm immer noch ungemein fröstelte.

„Professor Lupin hat auf sein Frühstück verzichtet um bei Ihnen zu bleiben und hat sogar in der Pause vorbei geschaut" erklärte die Heilerin und legte die flache Hand auf die Stirn ihres Patienten um seine Temperatur zu überprüfen.

Halbherzig schlug er sie weg und Madam Pomfrey zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen, als hätte sie Widerworte oder anderes von Malfoy erwartet.

Re.., Lupin war da gewesen? Warum? Weshalb? Ein minimaler Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in Draco auf und er begann sachte zu lächeln. Ein einsamer Stern auf dem dunklen Firmament an den Draco sich noch klammern konnte. Vielleicht war ja doch mehr, nicht nur auf seiner Seite. Schwachsinn, auf seiner Seite war da überhaupt nichts. Das gestern war einfach eine seltsame Anwandlung von ihm gewesen, als würde er… Nein, dass wollte er lieber nicht denken.

Er war lediglich ein bisschen überfordert und darum tat es Draco unglaublich gut jemanden gefunden zu haben der ihm scheinbar zuhörte. Genau, verwirrt war er gestern gewesen, niemals wäre er unter normalen Umständen auch nur ansatzweise auf einen solch lächerlichen Einfall gekommen. Aber schön war es trotzdem gewesen in den Arm genommen zu werden.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" wiederholte sich Madam Pomfrey und beäugte den kranken Slytherin misstrauisch, als würden Tentakel aus dem blassen Gesicht sprießen.

„Kann ich gehen?" fragte Draco ohne auf das Gesagte einzugehen. Er wusste nicht wie es ihm gesundheitlich ging, zwar war da immer noch dieses kratzende Gefühl in seinem Hals und seine Nase war noch etwas verstopft, doch der widerliche Trank den der Professor ihn aufgezwungen hatten schien geholfen zu haben, zumindest in physischer Hinsicht, wenn man davon absah, dass er sich auch jetzt noch durchgefroren fühlte und ihm ein Eisblock wahrscheinlich als Wärmflasche hätte dienen können.

Madam Pomfrey fühlte die Temperatur des Jungen erneut nach, als könnte sie nicht glauben, dass Malfoy nicht den Sterbenden mimte und sich weigerte lautstark zu jammern.

„Heute Abend Mr. Malfoy. Solange bleiben Sie im Krankenflügel" meinte sie deutlich aus dem Konzept gebracht und Draco erwiderte nichts, obwohl seine Rolle eigentlich verlangte jetzt aufzuspringen und herum zu keifen.

„Ich werde Ihnen das Mittagessen holen" erklärte Madam Pomfrey mit seinem seltsamen Lächeln im Gesicht und entfernte sich nun langsam, wobei sie mehrmals einen verstohlenen Blick über die Schulter warf.

„Hmm" machte Draco abermals und fixierte immer noch den Stuhl, der so verdammt leer vor ihm prangerte.

Stunden später, ohne die Mahlzeit angerührt zu haben und ohne dass sich auch nur ein weiteres Wort über die fest zusammengepressten Lippen schlich, wurde Draco rechtzeitig zum Abendessen entlassen. Es muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass der Siebzehnjährige einen großen Bogen um die überfüllte Halle machte, schnurstracks in die Kerker stolperte und sich im Schlafsaal auf sein Bett schmiss um weiterhin seiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem sinnlosen umher Starren, nach zu gehen.

Spät abends trudelten auch seine Mitbewohner ein, doch er stellte sich schlafend um mit niemanden reden zu müssen. Zwar war er tatsächlich immer noch schrecklich müde und erschöpft, doch seine unbarmherzigen Gedanken kreisten um die gestrige Privatstunde.

Das regelmäßige Schnarchen von Connor holte ihn schließlich zurück in die Realität. Die Geräuschkulisse im Schlafzimmer war wirklich kolossal und Draco war dies noch nie dermaßen aufgefallen. Nott schnaufte unregelmäßig, Zabini schmatzte lautstark, während Crabbe sich auf seiner Liegestätte umher wälzte und Goyle sich schleunigst die Polypen entfernen lassen musste.

Widerwillig setzte Draco die Füße auf den Boden, vorteilhaft, dass er seine Schuhe noch trug, denn nachdem er im Krankenflügel den Schlafanzug gegen seine Alltagskleidung getauscht hatte, hatte er sich nicht mehr umgezogen.

Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Sein Kopf war so unglaublich leer und schon seit Stunden konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Ein bisschen Spazierengehen würde sicher nicht schaden, war gut fürs Gemüt, hatte er mal irgendwo gelesen, oder gehört, vielleicht es sich gerade aber auch selbst ausgedacht. War ja auch egal!

Seine Beine trugen ihn von ganz alleine durch das Schloss. Es musste in etwa dieselbe Uhrzeit sein wie gestern, als Draco im Portal von seinem Hauslehrer aufgegriffen worden war.

Die Arme hatte er fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlossen und den Blick auf seine Schuhspitzen gerichtet. Als er das erste Mal aufsah befand er sich vor Re…, Lupins Bürotür. Draco zog scharf die Luft durch die Vorderzähne ein und legte den Kopf schief bevor er, warum auch immer, zögerlich anklopfte.

Das prompte „Herein" erschreckte ihm bis aufs Mark, schlief ein Werwolf denn nie? Mit schwitzigen Fingern ergriff er die Türklinke und rutschte ab, ehe er sie nach unten drücken konnte. Das musste ein Zeichen sein!

Fassungslos betrachtete Draco seine Hand und setzte ohne es ein erneutes Mal zu versuchen seinen ziellosen Weg fort.

Eine gute Stunde später entschied er sich dazu das Vertrauensschülerbad aufzusuchen und dort den ekligen, dreckigen Rändern unter seinen Fingernägeln den Gar auszumachen, was eine geraume Zeitspanne in Anspruch nahm und seine Gedanken von seinem ‚Ausrutscher' ablenkten.

Hogwarts erwachte inzwischen wie jeden Morgen zum Leben und die Schüler der vier Häuser versammelten sich an diesem Dienstag, wie an jedem anderen Wochentag auch, an den jeweiligen Tischen um gemeinsam den Tag zu beginnen.

Draco hingegen schlich sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich an den Verwandlungsaufsatz, für den schon in wenigen Schulstunden der Abgabetermin angesetzt war. Gut, dass ihm jetzt zwei Freistunden, um genauer zu sein vier Stück in der Woche für solche Dinge zur freien Verfügung standen.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küsse würde er sicherlich nicht mehr freiwillig besuchen. Er konnte dem Stoff sowieso nicht folgen und R…, Lupin wollte er auch nie wieder unter die Augen treten, nachdem was er sich da geleistet hatte. Und außerdem musste er sich inzwischen eingestehen, dass er den Professor mochte, zu gerne mochte – so als Lehrer. Und ein Slytherin würde niemals einen Lehrer von der anderen Seite gut finden. Ganz egal wie toll es war, dass dieser ihm zuhörte und auch egal, wie sehr er sich wünschte wieder von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden. Aber diese Hirngespinste waren eh nicht der Rede wert, wenn sein Vater von der Abwahl eines UTZ-Kurses erfahren würde…. Merlin, das hatte Draco noch gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Er schluckte schwer und drohte beinahe an dem Kloß in seinem Hals zu ersticken.

Einen anderen Ausweg allerdings konnte er nicht entdecken, unabhängig davon wie sehr er sich bemühte. Professor Lupin war nicht gut für ihn. Der brachte ihn zu Handlungen, die es besser niemals geben sollte.

Pünktlich sammelte Draco seine Unterlagen zusammen und packte sie in seine Umhängetasche. Dumm nur, dass er um ins richtige Klassenzimmer zu kommen, an dem Unterrichtsraum des Werwolfs vorbei musste. Ach, Draco würde sich sputen und warum sollte Remu.., Lupin plötzlich das Verlangen spüren auf dem Gang Patrouille zu laufen? Na dann sollte Draco sich lieber beeilen.

Als der Slytherin gerade am feindlichen Revier vorbei schlich, angestrengt darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen, das ihn verraten könnte, tappte er direkt in die Falle.

„Draaaay" kam es von hinten und schon rannte Pansy auf ihn zu, zu seiner großen Verwunderung dicht gefolgt von Astoria. Warum waren die denn nicht im Unterricht?

In gewohnter Manier stemmte Draco die Hände in die Hüften und blickte Beide von oben herab an.

Parkinson blinzelte ihm aus großen Augen zu, während die kleine Greengrass sich bereits bei ihm einhakte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte die Jüngere und himmelte ihren Wunschfreund an.

„Wo warst du?" fiel ihr Pansy noch ins Wort während sie sprach und bevor Draco den Mund öffnen konnte.

„Dray, wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, niemand wusste wo du bist bis Theo heute Morgen gesagt hat, du wärst in der Nacht da gewesen" erklärte Astoria und spielte mit einer ihrer blonden Locken.

„Wo warst du?" wiederholte sich Parkinson penetrant und Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Verzieht euch" zischte er gefährlich. Astoria, die diesen Tonfall von ihm nicht gewohnt war, schlug vor Schreck die Hände vor dem Mund zusammen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien Pansy wenig eingeschüchtert, blinzelte ihn zwar entschuldigend an, machte aber nicht den Eindruck ihm von der Pelle rücken zu wollen.

Das nächste langgezogene „Draaaay" ging mit dem Glockenschlag unter, der den Stundenwechsel ankündigte. Genau das hatte Draco vermeiden wollen, doch binnen von Sekunden waren die drei Schüler von Gleichaltrigen umgeben, die zu ihrem nächsten Fach hasteten.

Draco wandte sich ab und ließ die beiden Mädchen betröppelt stehen, nichts wie weg hier! Nicht dass nachher noch… und da war es bereits geschehen, er hatte noch keine zwei Schritte gemacht als er an der Schulter festgehalten wurde – schon wieder.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bekam er mit, wie Theodore und Daphne zu lachen begannen und er hätte schwören können, dass Nott ihm im Vorbeigehen noch spottend zuwinkte.

Allein an der Stärke des Drucks auf seiner Schulter konnte er erahnen, wer seine Aufmerksamkeit da in Anspruch nehmen wollte.

„Mr. Malfoy, auf ein Wort" sagte Professor Lupin streng. Das war wohl so was wie sein Standardspruch.

Der Slytherin machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch konnte oder wollte er Rem.., Lupin, nicht abschütteln.

„Ich komme zu spät zu Verwandlung" schimpfte Draco und starrte demonstrativ auf die nächstgelegene Wand.

„Professor McGonagall wird es entschuldigen" meinte der Professor immer noch ernst und Draco wollte eigentlich gar nicht so richtig weg von ihm. Hauptsache der beachtete ihn überhaupt. Nein, es wäre doch besser, wenn der ihn in Ruhe lassen würde. Unruhig kaute der Siebzehnjährige auf seiner Unterlippe herum, er konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Beides war falsch und richtig zugleich.

„Die wird mich nachsitzen lassen" ereiferte sich Draco und führte auf diese Weise einen guten Grund auf, warum er nicht bei dem Lehrer bleiben konnte, auch wenn es sich nur um fünf Minuten handeln würde.

„Keine Bange, ich schreibe Ihnen eine Entschuldigung" sagte der Ältere und Draco nickte schließlich missmutig, während Pansy und Astoria kurz davor waren der Autoritätsperson an den Hals zu springen. Sie fürchteten wohl, dass Draco schon wieder mit Strafarbeiten bestraft wurde, wie damals an der Geburtstagsfeier. Inzwischen hatte sich dieses Gerücht nämlich innerhalb der grünen Reihen ausgebreitet.

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Malfoy" bestimmte der Pädagoge und drückte den jungen Mann, sanft aber bestimmt, in Richtung Klassenzimmer.


	27. Allein mit…

**Allein mit…**

Remus schloss die Tür und schaute auf Draco herunter, der im Rahmen stehengeblieben war, kaum eine Armlänge von seinem Lehrer entfernt. „Wo waren Sie?", fragte Remus, bekam aber keine Antwort. Besorgt musterte er seinen Schüler. „Alles in Ordnung? Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?" Er strich Dracos Pony zur Seite und legte seine Hand flach auf die hohe Stirn. „Merlin, Sie glühen ja, Draco! Gehen Sie zurück in den Krankenflügel…"

Barsch wischte Draco Remus Hand weg und stapfte zwei Schritte in den Raum um sich vor Daphnes Platz zu stellen. Die Arme verschränkte er und starrte aus dem Fenster, sowie es seine Klassenkameradin auch immer tat. Remus seufzte und setzte sich auf das Pult um Draco von der Seite zu mustern.

„Wo waren Sie?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Ich habe Verwandlung abgewählt.", sagte Draco und Remus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ähm, nun gut, aber warum haben Sie dann Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geschwänzt?", fragte Remus und Draco kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen. „Hören Sie, Draco…", fing Remus an. „Sie sind vielleicht noch nicht ganz wach, also werde ich Sie nicht bestrafen, aber nochmal sollten Sie nicht…"

„Ich bin ganz wach!", unterbrach Draco ihn. „Ich wähl das verdammte Fach ab!"

„Wollen Sie endlich Ihrem Vater Ihre Meinung sagen?", fragte Remus und lächelte, als Draco ruckartig den Kopf drehte. Er zog die Mundwinkel herunter und senkte den Blick auf Remus Knie.

„Iiijaah…", sagte Draco gedehnt und schluckte schwer.

„Oh, ich finde sehr schade, dass Sie meinen Unterricht nicht mehr mit diesen amüsanten Kommentaren stören wollen…", seufzte Remus. „Aber wenn Sie meinen, dass es das Beste so ist."

Draco schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie sieht Ihre Argumentation aus?", fragte Remus nach.

„Argumentation?", fragte Draco verwirrt. „Ähm…"

Remus lächelte. Da hatte sich der Gute natürlich noch nichts überlegt, wenn das denn überhaupt der Wahrheit entsprach, was Remus bezweifelte. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst an Ihrer Argumentation arbeiten, bevor Sie den Kurs einfach hinschmeißen?", schlug er vor.

„Ich bin nicht blöd!", platzte es aus Draco heraus. „Sie wollen nur, dass ich den Unterricht weiter besuche."

„Oh, Sie haben mich ertappt, Draco.", sagte Remus.

Draco umklammerte sich selber und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

Remus lehnte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, um seinem Schüler in die Augen sehen zu können, was ihm wie immer verwehrt wurde. Nacheinander klopfte Remus die Fingerkuppen auf die Tischplatte und drückte die Wirbelsäule durch, um sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufzurichten, sodass Draco jetzt auf jeden Fall auf ihn heruntersehen musste.

„Ist es wegen Sonntagnachmittag?", schnitt Remus jetzt das Thema an, das er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen. Draco wurde augenblicklich knallrot und setzte einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Hören Sie, Draco…"

„Das war nur…", fing Draco an und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. „Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Ich war wütend und… Sie haben mich betatscht!"

Remus Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Erstaunen, das Draco anscheinend so etwas von ihm dachte. Er hatte helfen wollen und nicht mehr. Draco schien allerdings genauso geschockt über seine Aussage zu sein und bereute sie wohl auch schon.

„Mr. Malfoy, seien Sie versichert, das ich in dieser Hinsicht nie Absichten hatte.", sagte Remus und bereute diese Formulierung, als die Draco einen leicht verklärten Blick verschaffte. Vielleicht hätte er lieber „nie haben werde" sagen sollen, aber gut… „Wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe getreten sein sollte, dann entschuldige ich mich dafür."

Draco schluckte. „Nein…", sagte er so leise, das Remus es nicht wirklich verstanden hatte. „Nicht entschuldigen…"

„Bitte?", fragte Remus und lächelte gequält.

„Nichts…", murmelte Draco.

„Überlegen Sie es sich doch noch einmal.", bat Remus. „Sie haben Talent." Oh… Was redete er da nur? Für einen Schüler der den UTZ-Kurs besuchte war Draco… miserabel… Er konnte nicht einmal einen Irrwicht aufhalten und sogar Neville hatte heute seinen Patronus geschafft.

„Was?", fragte Draco geschockt und hob den Blick. Einen Moment schaute er direkt in Remus Augen und der Ansatz eines Lächelns huschte über die müden Züge seines Schülers. Schnell schaute er wieder weg und leckte sich über die schmalen Lippen.

„Sie sind… ausbaufähig.", sagte Remus und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen."

Draco tat einen Schritt auf den Tisch zu und legte die Hand etwas entfernt von Remus Oberschenkel auf das Holz. „Warum?", fragte er. „Das ist doch einfacher für dich, wenn ich mich fernhalte."

Schweigen. Draco hatte ihn schon wieder geduzt. Woran auch immer das lag, vielleicht an seiner Erziehung und seiner Ansicht über Remus. Keine Respektsperson…

Draco schien das auch bemerkt zu haben und musterte jetzt seine Fingernägel die immer noch leichte Spuren von Dreck aufwiesen. Remus fuhr sich durch die Haare und legte die Hände zurück auf den Tisch, worauf seine rechte Hand auf der von Draco landete. Kalt war sie und wurde unter der von Remus nicht gerade wärmer, obwohl der sich Zeit ließ sie wieder zu sich zu bekommen. Dracos Haut war… hatte Remus nicht zu interessieren, nein.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie…", fing er an und klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an der Tischkante fest.

„Draco…", verlangte Malfoy richtig und wenn er in dem Tonfall mit seinem Vater reden würde, dann könnte sich da einiges ändern.

„Da scheinen Sie sich auch nicht entscheiden zu können, nicht wahr?", gluckste Remus. „Aber der Tonfall gefällt mir. So selbstsicher sind Sie wieder der Alte."

„Was wolltest du sagen?", fragte Draco.

Remus bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Dracos Hand sich ganz leicht auf seine zu bewegte und fing schnell an sich die Schläfen zu massieren. „Was nicht heißen soll, das Sie mich duzen können.", sagte er. „Ich bin Ihr Lehrer."

„Nicht mehr.", sagte Draco und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Ich wähle dein Fach ab."

„Das werden Sie nicht.", sagte Remus entschlossen und mit scharfen Ton. „Und selbst wenn, so schnell geht das nicht."

„Warum?", fragte Draco und musterte seinen Lehrer. Vielleicht abfällig, vielleicht auch anders, Remus wollte es gar nicht so genau wissen. Aber Malfoy sollte das lieber lassen.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund Sie gehen zu lassen.", sagte Remus und lächelte, obwohl er sich nicht so fühlte. „Sie sind nicht schlecht und Sie haben genug gute Noten um zu bestehen. Solange kann ich Sie nicht ohne vernünftige Begründung gehen lassen."

Langsam schlossen sich Dracos Augenlider und er lächelte einen Moment, bevor er die Augen wieder halb öffnete und Remus Kinn anstarrte. „Argumente?", fragte er.

„Bitte?", fragte Remus wieder und hatte keine Ahnung… Oh, ach so… „Ähm… Ja, wenn Sie mir einige gute Argumente nennen können, dann…" Er machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung und zuckte mit den Schultern. „…können Sie gerne gehen."

Draco zog wieder die Mundwinkel so weit herunter, das er mehr als wütend aussah. „Dann wäre es Ihnen egal, Sir?", zischte er.

„Ah, schon sind Sie wieder mein Schüler.", sagte Remus und lächelte breit. „So weit, so gut. Sie müssen auf jeden Fall Ihre Patronus-Prüfung noch ablegen. Sie haben eine schöne Stunde verpasst. Jeder hat es geschafft und ich bin schon so gespannt, was für eine Gestalt Ihr Patronus hat."

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht.", sagte er.

„Natürlich können Sie, Draco.", sagte Remus und lächelte seinem Schüler zu. „Und absichtlich werden Sie sich ja wohl kein ‚T' einhandeln um meinen Unterricht verlassen zu können. Bin ich so ein schlechter Lehrer für Sie?"

Draco schnaubte und starrte aus dem Fenster. Das schien ihm eine unangenehme Frage zu sein, aber für Remus war sie sehr wichtig. Er konnte sich schlecht verbessern, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er falsch machte.

„Wenn Sie etwas stört, dann sagen Sie das ruhig weiter offen und ehrlich.", versuchte Remus eine kleine Information aus seinem Schüler zu locken.

„Haben Sie den anderen Ihren Patronus gezeigt?", fragte Draco und schenkte Remus einen unsicheren Seitenblick. Diesmal war es Remus der den Blick abwandte, ein Stück herunter auf Dracos Brust. Sie machte den Anschein, als würde sie sich schnell heben und senken, aber bei genauerem Hinsehen war es sein Herz, das heftig gegen den Brustkorb hämmerte.

Remus seufzte. „Ja, habe ich.", sagte er und Draco nahm die Hand vom Tisch um dann die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. „Sie können das, Draco. Probieren Sie es noch einmal…"

Draco drehte sich um und schaute auf die Tür. „Zeigen… Wenn ich es versuche, zeigen Sie mir dann ebenfalls Ihren Patronus?", fragte er leise.

Verblüfft blinzelte Remus und lächelte dann. Was die nur alle mit seinem Patronus hatten… So interessant war das jetzt auch wieder nicht. „In Ordnung.", sagte er. „Sie versuchen sich an einem Patronus und wenn Sie es hinbekommen, dann besuchen Sie weiter meinen Unterricht."

„Was? Nein, Sie zeigen mir Ihren…", wollte Draco das richtig stellen.

„Wenn Sie den Irrwicht besiegen.", sagte Remus lächelnd.

„Das… ist nicht fair.", sagte Draco und drehte sich mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand wieder zu seinem Lehrer herum. Hah, an der Angel und jetzt nur noch die Schnur einziehen.

„Denken Sie genauer darüber nach, dann werden Sie feststellen, dass es ein sehr faires Angebot ist.", sagte Remus und zwinkerte Draco kurz zu, während der schwer schluckte.

„Aber nur einmal…", sagte Draco und wartete auf das zustimmende Nicken seines Lehrers, bevor er sich am Kopf kratzte und anscheinend eine glückliche Erinnerung suchte.

„Sie muss stark sein, Draco.", sagte Remus. „Lassen Sie sich von dem Glück, das Sie in diesem Moment gefühlt haben durchströmen und nicht so etwas Banales wie einen ersten Flug auf Ihren Besen. Nicht das es sicher nicht schön war, aber viel stärker muss das sein."

Draco warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er die Augen schloss. Er drehte den relativ kurzen Zauberstab zwischen den feingliedrigen Fingern und lächelte für einen Moment.

Noch einmal tief durchgeatmet und Draco richtete den Zauberstab auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt hinter Remus, der sich deswegen umdrehte, wollte er doch sehen, was sein Schüler produzieren würde. Hoffentlich mehr als eine silberne Wolke.

„Expecto Patronum!", rief Draco und ein so gleißender Strahl zischte an Remus vorbei, das er einen Moment die Augen zusammen kniff. Draco gab ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich und gerade als Remus die Augen wieder öffnete, fiel ihm sein Schüler um den Hals. „Es hat geklappt…", murmelte Draco und drückte das Gesicht an Remus Schulter.

Verdutzt drehte Remus den Kopf wieder nach vorne und brachte Dracos Scheitel mit seinem Kinn völlig durcheinander. Die Finger des Slytherins verknoteten sich auf Remus Rücken und Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Sie hatten Recht…", murmelte Draco leise in Remus Umhang. „Ich kann's…"

Remus wollte den Rücken weiter durchdrücken, aber mehr ging nicht und er hielt regelrecht den Atem an, als Draco nur den Kopf hob und sich kaum eine Nasenspitze von seinem Lehrer entfernt hielt. Seine grauen Augen strahlten und die Mundwinkel zogen sich ganz leicht nach oben.

Langsam löste Draco die Verknotung seiner Finger und fuhr quälend langsam mit ihnen über Remus Brust, wo er eine unsicher auf dem Herzen liegen ließ, während die andere erst auf Remus Oberschenkel liegenblieb.

„Woran haben Sie gedacht?", fragte Remus und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Würde er Draco jetzt wieder wegstoßen, dann würde es dasselbe Drama geben wie am Sonntag und außerdem…

Draco rückte näher bis seine Oberschenkel gegen die Tischkante gepresst wurden. Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob Malfoy ihn überhaupt gehört hatte und räusperte sich, bevor er mit dem Kopf ein Stück zurückwich.

Leicht benutzte Draco seine linke Hand um sich auf Remus Oberschenkel abzustützen und ihm zu folgen. „Nur…" Draco schien sich räuspern zu wollen, aber er unterließ es und verringerte lieber weiter den Abstand zu seinem Lehrer.

„Ja?", wollte Remus ihn ermutigen weiter zu sprechen. Was konnte jemanden wie Malfoy glücklich machen? So glücklich, das er einen Patronus produzierte, den Remus gar nicht gesehen hatte. Schade, aber vielleicht würde er Draco noch einmal dazu kriegen…

Ganz leicht legte Draco den Kopf schief und streifte mit seiner Nasenspitze die von Remus, bevor er die Augen schloss. Remus spürte wie sich die Tischkante tief in seinen Oberschenkel bohrte, als Draco sich mit ganzer Kraft darauf abstützte um seinen größeren Lehrer zu erreichen.

Alles in ihm schrie danach Draco wieder die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen und wegzudrücken aber Remus konnte einfach nicht.


	28. Anders als man denkt

**Alternative Farbanalyse**

„Wir sollten jetzt mit deinem Irrwicht beginnen", sagte Remus mit der altbekannten ruhigen Stimme und Draco verdrehte kaum merklich die Augen.

„Nur ein bisschen, bitte" ,quengelte er schon fast und lehnte sich ein wenig gegen den Schreibtisch um einen besseren Stand zu haben und auch um Remus besser ansehen zu können. Fast hätte er noch ein „Dann bin ich auch ganz brav und halte die Klappe" dazugesetzt, doch davon konnte er sich gerade noch abhalten.

„Was willst du denn noch von mir wissen?", seufzte Remus schon beinahe genervt, doch Dracos Wissensdurst war einfach unstillbar, als dass er da hätte Rücksicht drauf nehmen können.

„Erzähl mir von dem Koboldstein-Club", schlug Draco begeistert vor und Professor Lupin legte den Kopf leicht schief, als hätte er nicht verstanden was sein Schüler von ihm erfahren wollte. „Was haben Black und du gemacht, dass sie euch rausgeschmissen haben?", verdeutlichte Draco, der gerade wirklich eher den Eindruck vermittelte er wäre ein fünfjähriges Kleinkind, so wie er auf den Fußballen auf- und abwippte, als ein volljähriger Zauberer in seinem Abschlussjahr. „Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen, dass du mal etwas gemacht hast, dass gegen die Regeln verstoßen hat", erklärte er weiter und hielt dann die Luft an, um auch Remus zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Der räusperte sich nur und hob darauf den Blick an, den Draco zögerlich erwiderte. So schöne blaue Augen, je nach Lichteinfall mal dunkel, mal hell und irgendwie ehrlich, zumindest fiel dem Jüngeren kein anderes Wort dafür ein. Trotzdem blickte er nach einem kurzen Moment wieder weg, warum wusste er nicht, aber er tat sich so unglaublich hart damit Remus und auch anderen in die Augen zu sehen.

Mit einem sachten Lächeln auf den Lippen begann Remus seine Finger auf der derben Holzplatte tanzen zu lassen, als würde er sich gerade an erneut an etwas Lustiges erinnern und Draco nicht daran teilhaben lassen wollen.

„Erzählst du es mir?" fragte der Slytherin erneut und legte seine Hand auf die des Pädagogen, die abrupt mit der Wanderung über die Arbeitsfläche stoppte.

„Ein Dummerjungen-Streich", erwiderte Remus verklärt grinsend und Draco konnte nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen, was er damit andeuten wollte.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Gryffindor ‚gut' sein müssen, um anerkannt zu werden", flüsterte Draco und streckte die andere Hand aus, um sie auf Remus' Schulter abzulegen. Der Professor schenkte ihm einen irritierten Blick, bevor er sich dann auf Minor fixierte.

„Das kannst du doch nicht pauschalisieren", meinte er ernst und wahrscheinlich, weil er annahm, dass sie jetzt ein unverfängliches Thema angeschnitten haben, setzte er sich etwas gerader und musterte dann Draco, der perplex blinzelte.

Schulterzuckend meinte er: „Ist doch so, die Hufflepuffs können nichts, die Ravenclaws sind superklug, Gryffindors sind die Guten und die Slytherins die Bösen."

„Draco", murmelte Lupin und hörte sich dabei an, als wäre er der Meinung, er müsse da irgendwo von ganz vorne anfangen. „Du kannst das doch nicht in schwarz oder weiß einteilen."

„Tu ich auch nicht! Ich teile es in Gelb, Blau, Rot und Grün ein", gab Draco einen doch sehr fragwürdigen Kommentar zum Besten, während er die Beine überkreuzte.

„Denkst du das wirklich?", wollte Remus wissen und befeuchtete seine Lippen.

„Es stimmt doch irgendwo", erläuterte der Slytherin'sche Vorzeigeschüler knapp und streichelte Remus' Hand liebevoller, als man es Draco Malfoy zugetraut hätte. „Stell dir doch nur mal vor, Potter wäre in Slytherin; das würde niemals gut gehen. Bei dem was der so ablässt würde keiner mit ihm reden", führte er ein explizites Beispiel auf.

„Oder aber, Harry würde sich seiner Umgebung anpassen", schlug Remus vor und mit der freien Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, um seine Mimik zu verbergen, die Draco überhaupt nicht einschätzen konnte.

„Hat Mutter auch mal gesagt", sprach Draco trocken. „Dass der Hut überflüssig ist, weil man nicht wissen kann, wie sich die Schüler in den sieben Jahren entwickeln werden. Gut, dass Vater das nicht gehört hat, der meint nämlich man solle nach dem Blutstatus einteilen", erzählte Draco pikante Details aus dem Nähkästchen des Hauses Malfoys.

„Und was glaubst du?", fragte Remus angespannt und machte Anstalten seine Hand unter Dracos hervorzuziehen, was dieser aber nicht zuließ.

„Dass es so richtig ist, wie es ist", erläuterte Draco, obwohl er da noch nie genauer drüber nachgedacht hatte. „Ich würde ungern mit Ronald und den anderen in einem Schlafsaal sein."

Remus nickte nachdenklich und wollte sich räuspern, doch sein Schüler unterbrach ihn. Selbst für Draco war das heute ein unwahrscheinlicher Redefluss, der ihn da übermannte. „Aber darum ging es überhaupt nicht", wollte er einlenken. „Was war das für ein Dummerjungen-Streich", benutzte er Remus' Wortlaut und legte den Kopf schief, um dann das Kinn seines Professors anzustarren.

„Nichts was der Rede wert wäre", sagte Remus und hätte sich wohl lieber wieder über die Farbeinteilung der Welt unterhalten, zumindest schloss Draco das aus den zusammengezogenen Brauen des Werwolfes.

„Aber… kannst du das denn nicht verstehen? Remus Lupin als Rebell, das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen", wollte Draco seine Motivation erklären und Remus gluckste.

„Es war keine große Geschichte", erläuterte er schwach lächelnd und Draco hing an seinen Lippen, als würde der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihm gerade eine Liebeserklärung machen.

„Aber doch nennenswert genug, sonst hätte man euch nicht rausgeschmissen", ergänzte der Blondschopf und beugte sich über, um Remus ein Küsschen auf die Schläfe zu hauchen. „Hat Black dich angestiftet oder war das deine Idee?", hakte Draco nach und stellte sich gerade einen dreizehnjährigen Remus vor, dem verwegen die braunen Haare ins Gesicht fielen, was einfach absurd war, denn Professor Lupin war Professor Lupin, und der war die Sanftheit in Person, der für jeden ein aufmunterndes Wort übrig hatte.

Draco konnte sich gerade nicht entscheiden wer wichtiger war Evans oder Black. Aber er konnte ja nicht mit beiden gleichzeitig anfangen, das würde Remus sicherlich verschrecken. Es wäre alles soviel simpler gewesen, wenn er einen von beiden hätte ausschließen können. Doch so wusste er nur, dass Remus in Lily verliebt gewesen war und wahrscheinlich mehr für Sirius Tätzchen – nein nicht James Tätzchen, wie er anfangs irrtümlicher Weise angenommen hatte – empfunden hatte. Vielleicht war Remus in seiner Schulzeit ja auch ein Aufreißer gewesen, aber nein, das passte überhaupt nicht. Draco befahl sich selbst seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und beschloss dann, sich so gut wie möglich bei Remus am heutigen Tag über Sirius Black und an einem anderen über Lily Evans zu informieren. Dann konnte er den gesammelten Input zusammentragen und versuchen Schlüsse zu ziehen, die er aber besser nicht aufschreiben würde, damit Remus sich nicht aufregen musste.

„Wir waren jung", erläuterte Remus wohlwollend lächelnd, während er seinen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abstützte und sein Kinn in die Handfläche bettete. „Heute würde keiner mehr so etwas nur in Erwägung ziehen. Jeder wird mal erwachsen."

„Vater sagt immer, man wird nicht erwachsen, sondern wächst an seinen Verpflichtungen", belehrte Draco ihn altklug. „Aber das ist ja dasselbe", verbesserte er sich dann.

„Nicht ganz", meinte Remus und erschauderte kurz, als Draco ihm sacht über die Schulter fuhr und mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange streichelte.

„Also, jetzt erzähl schon", bat Draco ihn ungeduldig und Remus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nicht, dass du das später noch nachmachst."

Draco war inzwischen dazu übergegangen ihm die hellbraunen Haare zu verwuscheln, als wäre das seine persönliche Lebensaufgabe. „Aus dem Alter bin ich wirklich raus", meinte er pikiert und suchte noch ein wenig mehr Nähe, was darin endete, dass er schließlich seinen Kopf an Remus' Schulter schmiegte.

„Ach Draco, aus dem Alter ist man nie raus", erwiderte der Ältere lächelnd und Draco blickte nach oben, um sich das Kinn seines Professors von ganz nah zu betrachten.

„Dann bist du auch noch nicht erwachsen, wenn du das glaubst", raunte Draco und diesmal schmunzelte Remus, was den Slytherin wiederum dazu veranlasste die Halsbeuge seines Lehrers zu liebkosen.

„Du bildest dir da was ein", erwiderte Remus und drückte den Jungen sanft aber bestimmt zurück in die Ursprungsposition, was dieser natürlich mit einem enttäuschten Schnauben kommentierte.

„Remus am Dienstag…", begann Draco zögerlich, weil er endlich erfahren wollte, in wie weit sein Professor, das was er getan hatte auch gemeint hatte, doch wurde leider von einem Pochen unterbrochen. Beide Anwesenden drehten den Kopf irritiert umher, denn das Geräusch kam nicht von der Tür.

‚Tock, tock' machte es erneut und der junge Zauberer war der Erste, der die aufgedreht hüpfende Eule vor dem Fenster bemerkte.

„Du hast Post", sagte er, stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging zum Fenster.

„Draco, schon mal was von Briefgeheimnis gehört?". tadelte ihn Remus, doch der junge Mann, hatte bereits das Fenster geöffnete und die Eule schuhute. Das Federvieh sah aus, als hätte es eine lange Reise hinter sich. Die braunen Federn standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und doch schien sie gut gelaunt zu sein. Draco griff nach dem Briefumschlag, der stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war. Verknittert, als wäre er mehrmals gefaltet worden und ein unappetitlicher, brauner, verkrusteter Rand zeugte davon, dass wohl eine Kaffeetasse die übergeschwappt war, einst darauf gestanden haben musste.

„Draco, das ist meine Post", meinte Remus streng, als dieser das Pergament von allen Seiten begutachtete.

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass der nicht wieder verflucht ist", verteidigte sich Draco ebenso herb, denn es machte ihm wirklich Sorgen, dass es auf Hogwarts wohl immer noch jemanden gab, der seinem Remus etwas antun wollte. So seltsam wie der nämlich Dienstag unterwegs gewesen war, hatte da sicher jemand seine Finger im Spiel gehabt. Draco wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn derjenige den Werwolf noch einmal erwischen würden, denn der besagte Vorfall hätte sicher auch übler ausgehen können, wenn Remus das Bewusstsein verloren hätte, als er allein gewesen wäre.

„Du bist albern", ächzte Remus und stand nun ebenfalls auf, um mit festem Schritt auf den Blondschopf zuzugehen, der sich von ihm abwendete und das Papier zwischen seinen Fingern näher untersuchte. Die Eule zog inzwischen kreischend ihre Kreise unterhalb der Zimmerdecke, bevor sie sich dann erschöpft auf Minors Käfigdach niederließ.

„Bin ich nicht, sogar Potter hat gesagt du sollst vorsichtiger sein. Glaub mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht ihm zuzustimmen, aber du solltest wirklich Obacht geben", meinte Draco todernst und versuchte jetzt den Schreiber des Briefes auszumachen, was gar nicht so einfach war, den der Briefaufgeber hatte ziemlich geschmiert, sodass es sogar Notts Gekrakel Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

„Draco, das ist kein Spaß", schimpfte Remus beinahe und legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Schülers, der deutlich zusammenzuckte.

„Kennst du einen ‚Doro Tamks'?", wollte Draco misstrauisch wissen, nachdem er die Buchstabenaneinanderreihung entziffert hatte.

„Doro Tamks?", wiederholte Remus ratlos und versuchte ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Umschlag zu erhaschen, den Draco am liebsten zerknüllt und weggeworfen hätte, um sicher zu gehen, dass da nichts gefährliches drin war.

„Dora! Er ist von Dora", sagte Remus plötzlich und Draco konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie ihm der Brief aus der Hand geschlagen und er unsanft aus dem Lehrerbüro geschoben wurde. „Tut mir leid, wir müssen deine Stunde verschieben", erklärte Remus und bevor der verdatterte Junge den Mund überhaupt öffnen konnte, wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase verschlossen.

Was war das denn jetzt? Draco brauchte einen Moment um sich zu besinnen. Der hatte ihn aus dem Arbeitszimmer geschmissen, wegen… wegen einem Brief. Einen Brief von jemandem, dessen Handschrift man nicht mal lesen konnte. Das war doch jetzt ein schlechter Scherz, oder?

Wer war denn jetzt schon wieder Dora? Professor Lupin pflegte wohl doch mehr Kontakte, als sein Schüler angenommen hatte. Sirius, Lily, Dora, alles fremde Menschen, mit denen Draco nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte. Unruhig kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und wartete noch einige Minuten vor der Tür, in der Hoffnung Remus würde es sich noch einmal anders überlegen, doch sie blieb unbarmherzig verschlossen. Zögernd ballte Draco seine Hand zu einer Faust und wollte anklopfen, unterließ es dann aber doch, weil er nicht so recht überblicken konnte, was genau denn jetzt auf einmal geschehen war.


	29. Absage wäre am Besten

**Absage wäre am Besten**

Was… Was… Was hatte er nur getan? Wozu hatte er sich hier hinreißen lassen? Wo war Remus Lupin in diesem Augenblick gewesen, als er seinem Schüler erlaubt sich ihm so zu nähern? Sonst war sein Verstand doch immer da und er dachte über vieles vielleicht sogar zu oft und lange nach, aber… Remus schämte sich im Grund und Boden und wollte am liebsten im Letzteren versinken.

Nicht nur, das Draco da gerade stand, wie ein Häufchen Elend und sich selbst im Arm hielt, als ob Remus ihm gerade das Herz gebrochen hatte… Was sein Schüler nicht wissen konnte, war das ihm gerade das Herz in zwei gebrochen war, als er den Patronus gesehen hatte. Erst sein zweiter Gedanke galt Draco, der wohl nicht einfach so einen Wolf als Patronus hatte.

Dora… Doras Patronus war ein Wolf gewesen, seit sie ihre Gefühle für Remus entdeckt hatte und jetzt? Remus verfluchte sich selber dafür, Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sein, sonst könnte er sich vielleicht einreden, das es möglich war, das zwei Patroni dieselbe Gestalt annahmen. Aber er konnte sich das nicht schön denken…

Entweder war Dora etwas passiert oder sie hatte… Nein, nein, nein! So schnell doch nicht! Remus schlug unbewusst mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte und brachte Draco zum erschrockenen Zusammenzucken. Oh, Merlin! Den hatte er annähernd vergessen und das konnte er doch nicht, nach gerade eben.

„Entschuldigen Sie…", murmelte er Gedanken versunken und schluckte bei dem schmerzvollen Gesichtsausdruck, den Draco ob dieser Anrede aufsetzte. Oje, das ertrug Remus nicht. Bitte nicht so ansehen… „Macht der Gewohnheit.", sagte er schnell.

„Warum… entschuldigst du dich?", fragte Draco und schien sich noch fester im Arm halten zu wollen. Als wollte er lieber, das sein Lehrer ihn in dem Arm nahm. Aber sein Lehrer durfte das nicht, auch wenn er Draco gerne das Gefühl geben wollte, das er nicht alleine war und jemand hier war, der ihn halten konnte.

„Für den Schlag…", sagte Remus vorsichtig und ging auf Draco zu, der sich leicht duckte, als hätte er Angst vor Remus. Nein, nein! Das war falsch! Aber richtig im Moment… Nur was nach dem Moment?

Zögerlich legte Remus die Hände auf Dracos Schultern und drückte den Kleineren an sich. „Du bist nicht allein…", sagte er und Draco hob augenblicklich den Kopf.

„Was?", fragte er. „Was hast du gesagt, Remus?" Draco hörte auf sich selbst im Arm zu halten und krallte sich an Remus Brust fest um ihn von unten anzusehen. Seine Augen hielten keinen Blickkontakt, aber sie strahlten silbern, wie das Mondlicht auf dem Seewasser. Gespannt biss Draco sich auf die immer noch stark gerötete Unterlippe und wartete auf Remus Antwort.

„Ich kann dich halten, Draco.", sagte Remus ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken. Nur nicht mehr so zittern… „Das musst du nicht selber machen."

Dracos Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf und ein verklärtes Lächeln schlich sich darauf. Langsam lehnte Draco sich vor und lehnte die Wange gegen Remus Schulter um sich an seinen Professor zu kuscheln. Seinen Professor! Professor! Das ging nicht, nein! Er ruinierte Dracos Zukunft damit… aber wenn er jetzt etwas Falsches sagte, über das er noch nicht ansatzweise nachgedacht hatte, dann würde Draco ihn hassen und nie wieder sehen wollen…

„Remus…", sagte Draco sanft und es klang wie das Geräusch von leichten Nieselregen, wenn man sonntags nicht aufstehen musste. Etwas das Remus eben gerne hörte und Dracos Stimme klang so anders, wenn er sich dazu durchrang seinen Lehrer beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Er konnte ihn nicht wegstoßen, nein… Aber er konnte ihn auch nicht halten. Vielleicht sagte er, dass er konnte, aber nein, er konnte nicht. Es ging nicht um wollen oder nicht wollen, sondern um können. Ohne können gab es auch kein wollen, das hatte Remus immer so gemacht. Gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, dass man diese andere Marke Earl Grey mal probieren wollte, weil man es eben nicht konnte. Das machte es einfacher.

„Woran hast du gedacht, Draco?", fragte Remus leise und bewegte seine Hand langsam auf das weißblonde Haar zu. So weich… Er lächelte nur für einen kleinen Moment, als er das seidige Haar berührte. Merlin, er kam sich vor wie ein perverser, lüsterner alter Mann, der sich über seine Schutzbefohlenen hermachte und das gehörte sich absolut nicht.

Das war jetzt passiert und das bedeutete schon Verantwortung. Remus durfte nichts falsch machen und konnte sich später dafür bestrafen, das er es überhaupt soweit hatte kommen lassen. Er hätte es merken müssen, dass sein Schüler solche Gefühle hatte. Aber das war ein Malfoy und wie er es gewohnt war, lag diese Mauer vor den Augen, die einen unsicher werden ließ, was man in ihnen las.

„Draco? Woran hast du gedacht?", fragte Remus und senkte das Kinn um auf den Scheitel seines Schülers zu schauen. Selten hatte sich jemand so fest an ihn gekrallt und Remus bezweifelte, das Draco wirklich realisierte, wen er hier als menschliche Stütze gebrauchte.

„Das du mich im Arm hältst…", wisperte Draco und schob die Hände unter Remus Arme hindurch auf dessen Rücken, bevor er sich noch dichter an seinen Lehrer drückte. Leise seufzend rieb Draco die Wange an dem zerschlissenen Stoff von Remus altem Umhang und das schien ihn tatsächlich nicht zu stören. Aber Remus störte es! Meine Güte, er könnte Dracos Vater sein und nicht mal dessen Schuhe bezahlen!

Das er ihn im Arm hielt? Das machte Draco Malfoy so glücklich, das er nach so vielen Misserfolgen endlich einen gestaltlichen Patronus erzeugen konnte. Remus lächelte leicht. Dieses Gefühl war wunderbar. Gebraucht zu werden und auch helfen zu können, aber…

„Komm mit.", seufzte Remus und nahm die Hände von Draco.

Ein bisschen perplex schaute Draco ihn wieder von unten an und strich mit den Fingern über die Brust von Remus, bevor er die Hände ineinander verknotete. Einen Moment kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum, was er ziemlich oft tat, wie Remus aufgefallen war, und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

„Das geht mir ein bisschen schnell…", murmelte Draco und schaute Remus entschuldigend an.

Ach, du… Remus wandte den Blick ab. Was dachte der Junge von ihm? Das er ihn jetzt hier auf ein Pult pressen und sich über ihn hermachen würde?

„Remus?" Draco griff nach Remus Hand, die der ihm schnell wieder entzog.

„Hm?", machte Remus fragend und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er Draco anlächelte.

„Du darfst nicht ‚Hm' machen…", murmelte Draco unsicher auf Grund von Remus Reaktion und glücklich wegen dem Lächeln das er geschenkt bekam. Remus hatte keine Ahnung was er darauf antworten sollte und ließ Draco weiter reden. „Es ist nur…" Er verzog die Mundwinkel. „Ich kenn mich da nicht aus, in…"

„Draco, ich will dir nur deine Entschuldigung für Professor McGonagall schreiben.", unterbrach Remus den Slytherin, bevor er etwas sagte, das Remus so rot wie eine überreife Tomate werden ließ. Er konnte sich zwar denken, was Draco hatte sagen wollen, aber sowas wollte er nicht hören.

„Oh…", machte Draco und klang tatsächlich ein bisschen enttäuscht. Oh, Merlin! Das würde Remus aber nicht zulassen. Niemals… Hatte er bei einem Kuss auch mal gesagt, oder? Nein, aber soweit sicher nicht.

„Komm bitte einfach in mein Büro.", sagte Remus unsicher und fasste Draco an der Schulter.

„Willst du mich loswerden?", fragte Draco, ließ sich aber auf die kleine Steintreppe zudrücken, die in das Turmzimmer mit Remus Büro führte. „Remus?"

„Du hast noch Unterricht, Draco.", sagte Remus und lächelte Draco kurz an, worauf der sich kurzerhand gegen seinen Professor lehnte und die Arme um dessen Taille schlang. „Ähm…" Remus räusperte sich, während Draco sich weiter an ihn kuschelte. Überhaupt ein Wunder, das er jemanden so nah heranließ, aber dann ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy? Vielleicht Nebenwirkungen des Wolfsbanntrankes? Aber Severus würde nichts falsch machen und 

absichtlich irgendwas unterjubeln, das ihn zu solchen Handlungen trieb auch nicht. Das musste etwas anderes sein…

„Wann soll ich nachher wieder kommen?", fragte Draco und musste sich jetzt von Remus lösen, damit der die Treppe hochgehen konnte.

„Ähm…" Remus kratzte sich an der Schläfe und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Ich denke…"

„Remus? Weißt du was Gummibärchen sind?", fragte Draco und ließ sich ungefragt auf den Stuhl fallen, den er sonst so gerne ignoriert hatte. Sein Blick haftete an dem Tebo-Frischling, das gerade ein wohlverdientes Nickerchen hielt.

„Natürlich.", sagte Remus ein bisschen verwirrt und bekam ein strahlendes Lächeln von Draco zu sehen. Als ob es so etwas Besonderes sei zu wissen, was Gummibärchen waren… Aber Remus konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln.

„Wo kriegt man sowas?", wollte Draco wissen und inzwischen schien sein Lächeln festgetackert zu sein. Fragend legte er den Kopf schief und strich sich fast fahrig durch die weißblonden Haare, bevor er sie schnell wieder richtete.

„Im ‚Honigtopf' wahrscheinlich nicht…", sagte Remus und massierte sich die Schläfen, da er einfach kein leeres Stück Pergament finden wollte. „Aber sonst in jedem Süßwarenladen."

„Süßwaren?", fragte Draco und verzog leicht die Mundwinkel, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ach, deswegen Gummi…"

„Wohl eher Gelatine.", sagte Remus und suchte immer noch ein neues Pergament. „Warum fragst du? Muggelsüßigkeiten sind nicht sehr spannend." Und das sich ein Malfoy dafür zu interessieren schien, war merkwürdig. Draco musste anders sein… oder? Anders als sein Vater und… Nein, nein, nein! Nicht jetzt denken!

„Das wird eine Überraschung.", sagte Draco und grinste fast fies. Wenn Remus Snape gewesen wäre, dann würde er sich jetzt sehr unwohl fühlen und gerne wissen, was Malfoy vor hatte, wollte er eh…

„Ah…", machte Remus, als er endlich ein Pergament gefunden hatte und kritzelte schnell eine Notiz für Minerva darauf.

„Wo hast du die Tinte her?", fragte Draco und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Remus den Kopf hob um ihn anzusehen.

„Wieso?", fragte Remus zurück und Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.

„Ich hab deine doch an… die Wand geworfen.", sagte Draco und klopfte mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne herum.

„Ich bin durchaus im Besitz von mehr als einem Fass Tinte, Draco.", log Remus, der sich in Wahrheit eines von Charity geborgt hatte. Die Federkiele waren mit Reparo schnell wieder repariert und die Hauselfen hatten ihm ebenfalls geholfen Dracos Chaos zu beseitigen.

Draco schrumpfte leicht zusammen. „Entschuldige, ich wollt nicht…", fing er schon wieder an sich zu entschuldigen. Das passte mal so gar nicht und war Remus mehr als unangenehm. Er wollte ja niemanden beeinflussen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen.", sagte Remus und schob Draco die Notiz für die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu. „Jetzt aber los mit dir."

Dracos Unterlippe war nur noch an der Stelle gerötet, auf der er ständig herum kaute, aber noch nicht so fest, dass sie blutete. „Wann soll ich wiederkommen?", fragte er noch einmal.

„Heute ist es schlecht.", sagte Remus und schluckte unauffällig.

Enttäuscht ließ Draco den Kopf hängen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon klar…", sagte er kühl und betrachtete wieder das Tebo.

„Ich würde sagen am Donnerstag Abend.", sagte Remus und bemerkte den niedergeschlagenen Blick, den Draco ihm aus den Augenwinkeln schenkte. „Wegen dem Praxistest gab es keine Hausaufgaben, also… Du wirst Verteidigung weiter belegen, nicht wahr?"

Draco nickte. „Ich kann es…", fügte er leise hinzu und Remus musste lächeln.

„Das freut mich.", sagte Remus. „Dann sehen wir uns am Donnerstag im Unterricht."

„Erst am Donnerstag?", fragte Draco und drehte ruckartig den Kopf. Er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne und klammerte sich an Remus Tischkante fest. „Aber ich…" Er stockte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, in Ordnung.", sagte er und machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, Draco.", sagte Remus und nickte zum Abschluss. „Verwandlung ist keineswegs ein Fingerschnippen, nicht wahr?"

Langsam nickte Draco, steckte das Pergament von Remus ein und richtete sich auf. Die Hände stemmte er auf der Tischplatte ab und lehnte sich soweit er konnte vor, um seinem Professor dann einen sehnsüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Remus war zu überrascht um zurückzuweichen oder zu erwidern und blinzelte ein bisschen perplex.

Schwer durch die Nase ausatmend löste Draco sich wieder und schaute für einen Moment in Remus Augen, bevor er sich der Stirn zu wandte. „Ich seh dich beim Essen.", hauchte er und richtete sich schnell auf, um sich verlegen durch die Haare zu fahren. „Bis dann, Professor Lupin." Draco presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund, damit man sein Kichern nicht so deutlich hören konnte und verschwand dann aus Remus Büro, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ, noch einmal zurückzuschauen und zu grinsen, bevor er mit voller Wucht gegen den Türrahmen prallte.

Remus fuhr ruckartig hoch und beobachtete, wie Draco sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht rieb, bevor er sich wieder Remus zuwandte. „Nichts passiert…", murmelte er, hob die Hand zum Abschied und verschwand jetzt wirklich.

Seufzend ließ Remus sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und schnappte sich hastig noch ein Pergament. Er musste wissen, ob mit Dora Alles in Ordnung war…


	30. Außer Rand und Band

**Außer Rand und Band**

Die Tage bis Donnerstag waren wie im Flug vergangen und Draco freute sich mehr auf die Stunde bei Professor Lupin, als auf das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, das für Samstag angesetzt war. Und das wollte doch etwas heißen!

Zwar fand er es schade, dass Remus und er bis dato keine Zeit füreinander gefunden hatten, doch hoffte er inständig, dass sich dies ändern würde und immerhin war ja für morgen schon die nächste Privatstunde angesetzt. Obwohl sich Privatstunde jetzt irgendwie anrüchig anhörte. Schon allein dieser Gedanke brachte Draco zum Grinsen und er musste Obacht geben, dass er seine Gesichtszüge im Griff behielt, nicht dass später jemand noch Verdacht schöpfte.

„Er ist mein" hätte er am liebsten von dem höchsten Turm Hogwarts gebrüllt, doch meist begnügte er sich damit auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen um sich abzulenken und seinen Ruf nicht durch solch emotionale Entgleisungen zu gefährden.

Sein Ruf war sowieso ein wenig angekratzt, nachdem er sich vor lauter guter Laune, freiwillig in Verwandlung mehrmals gemeldet hatte und sogar nützliche Beiträge zum Thema verlauten ließ, anstelle der gewohnten, spitzfindigen Kommentare. Die olle McGonagall hatte aus lauter Verwunderung sogar fünf Punkte für Slytherin springen lassen und vor Erstaunen wäre er ihr beinahe die Brille von der Nase gerutscht, bevor sie sich schließlich gesetzt hatte, wahrscheinlich weil sie für das lange Stehen schon zu alt war, vielleicht aber auch weil sie an ein kleines Wunder glaubte.

Zu seinem Missfallen hatte sich Remus während der Mahlzeiten stets rege interessiert mit seinen Kollegen unterhalten, so dass Draco kaum das sanfte Lächeln wahrnehmen konnte, das ständig das Gesicht seines Lehrers zierte. Aber wenigstens hatte der sich nicht sonderlich mit der Professorin für Muggelkunde ausgetauscht, sondern Professor Snape und vor allem Hagrid für Konversationen vorgezogen.

Eine belegte Brotscheibe in der Hand, die er musterte, benutzte er als Alibi um in Richtung Lehrertisch zu starren. Hier und da konnte er den hellbraunen Haarschopf fixieren, der hinter dem Halbriesen fast vollkommen verborgen lag. Wäre Draco nicht dermaßen hibbelig und von den Ereignissen am letzten Dienstag überwältig gewesen, wäre ihm möglicher Weise aufgefallen, dass Lupin sich seit dem verhängnisvollen Treffen häufig nachdenklich die Schläfen massierte, was Draco aber schlichtweg als einen Anflug von langwierigen Kopfschmerzen abtat.

Mit federnden Schritten folgte er Daphne und Nott in das Klassenzimmer, das Pärchen tuschelte miteinander und warf Malfoy mehrere Seitenblicke zu, die von ihm aber ignoriert wurden. Noch bevor er aber den Raum betrat fuhr er sich prüfend durch die weißblonden Haare und richtete seine Frisur, die er in der Früh sorgfältig hergerichtet hatte, nachdem er fast eine Stunde über die Wahl seiner Schuluniform gegrübelt hatte. Ignoranten würden sagen, dass sich Draco da etwas einbildete, doch er war davon überzeugt, dass die identischen Kleidungsstücke sich deutlich unterschieden. Die eine war eher flauschig und passte sich sofort an seinen Körper an, während eine andere wieder unangenehmer zu tragen war, dafür aber bei passendem Lichteinfall einen tieferen Schwarzton hervorrief als die Nächste. Und Draco wollte einfach nur gut aussehen für ‚seinen' Professor.

Lupin war noch nicht da und so setzte Draco sich auf seinen Platz, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und wartete voll Vorfreude ab. Den anderen Schülern schenkte er nicht die geringste Beachtung, sondern trommelte ungehalten auf der Holzplatte umher.

Das Tuscheln erstarb fast zeitgleich mit dem Eintritt des Lehrers und Draco kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der großartig aussah. Remus hatte sich rasiert, was auch bitter nötig gewesen war und das Lächeln, das Draco innerlich zum Schmelzen brachte, konnte auch von allen Seiten bewundert werden, was der Slytherin natürlich auch tat und aufpassen musste nicht vor sich hin zu grinsen. Sein Umhang war…, na ja, aber Draco störte das nicht und wie so oft fixierte er darauf Remus' Schuhe, dieselben wie auch sonst, für Draco etwas Vertrautes und Wunderbares.

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, worauf der Siebzehnjährige das Kinn der Respektsperson anstierte und sich die Lippen befeuchtete. Wie gerne würde er aufspringen, sich an Remus kuscheln und den unglaublichen Kuss wiederholen, von dem er glaubte, dass er ihn immer noch spüren konnte wenn er die Augen schloss und sich darauf besann. Die Wärme war immer noch tief in ihm und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Remus genauso ging.

Schnell senkte er seinen Blick und ließ ihn über den Fußboden streifen um hier und da mal an Remus' Schuhwerk oder der abgewetzten Hose hängen zu bleiben.

„Guten Morgen" begrüßte der Professor seine Klasse, mit demselben wohlwollenden Tonfall wie eh und je. Ob er wusste welche Sicherheit er Draco dadurch gab?

Vereinzelt murmelten auch die Kursteilnehmer ein ‚Guten Morgen' zurück, der Großteil schien gedanklich noch in den warmen Betten zu liegen und sich ein letztes Mal zu wälzen.

Remus lehnte sich an sein Pult an und schenkte jedem der Anwesenden einen aufmunternden Blick und Draco hätte darauf geschworen, dass er bei ihm eine Sekunde länger hängen blieb, als bei den anderen.

„Da Sie es nun alle geschafft haben einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören, möchte ich heute…." sagte er, wurde aber lautstark vom Wiesel unterbrochen, das sich umdrehte und Draco fies grinsend entgegenblickte.

„Außer einer" meinte er und begann zu lachen, wie Sankt Potter neben ihm, der vergnügt über die Schulter blickte um dann seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

„Ron, ich muss Ihre Illusionen zerstören" sagte Lupin ruhig, verschränkte aber die Arme vor der Brust. Der plötzlich aufkeimende Tumult unter den Schülern legte sich so genauso schnell wie er aufgekommen war. Draco blickte demonstrativ aus dem Fenster, lauschte aber nervös jedem Wort seines neuen Lieblingslehrers.

„Ich kann versichern, dass jeder hier in meinem UTZ-Kurs einen gestaltlichen Patronus produziert und mir vorgeführt hat" erklärte Lupin bestimmt und Draco musste sich schon wieder ein verliebtes Kichern verkneifen. Stattdessen bedachte er die beiden Vorzeige-Gryffindor mit einem arroganten Lächeln.

Potter und das Wiesel schnaubten synchron und drehten sich wieder nach vorne, während Draco dankbar zu Remus aufsah, der ihm kurz ermutigend zuzwinkerte.

„Auf jeden Fall werden wir unser Niveau heute anheben" verkündete Professor Lupin und deutete mit dem stoppelfreien Kinn auf eine messingbeschlagene Truhe in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes.

„Wer kann sich denken was ich Ihnen mitgebracht habe?" fragte er und ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen der ahnungslosen Schüler, nur die Hand von Granger schnellte wie gewohnt nach oben, doch Professor Lupin zögerte einen Moment, wahrscheinlich um auch anderen die Möglichkeit zu geben zu antworten, bevor er ihr mit einem Nicken das Wort erteilte.

„Einen Irrwicht" erläuterte die Schulsprecherin „Der von Harry ist ein Dementor und Sie wollen sicher, dass wir uns unter realen Bedingungen an den Patroni versuchen"

Der Werwolf nickte ein zweites Mal, diesmal aber anerkennend.

„Sehr gut Hermine, zehn Punkte für ihre hervorragende Auffassungsgabe" gluckste Lupin und ließ mit Hilfe eines ‚Wingardium Leviosa' die Truhe über die Köpfe seiner Zuhörer hinweg schweben und sie vor seinen Füßen landen, was Draco den Blick auf die Lederschuhe versperrte.

„Hören Sie gut zu" sagte Lupin und wirklich jeder, außer vielleicht Greengrass, die konzentriert die Ländereien durch das Fenster beobachtete, lauschte ihm. Einige, wie Longbottom und Granger sichtlich interessiert, andere wie Nott und Draco stumm auf andere Gegenstände fixiert, aber doch voll bei der Sache.

„Diese Aufgabe macht zwanzig Prozent Ihrer Fortgangsnote aus, alle strengen Sie sich an. Jeder von Ihnen bekommt nur einen Versuch und ich möchte Ihnen verdeutlichen, dass ich fest davon ausgehe, dass jeder, wirklich jeder aus diesem Kurs, zumindest ein ‚A' erhalten wird" führte er aus und zeitgleich verebbten die letzten Randgespräche.

„Natürlich ist es schwieriger unter diesen Umständen einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erzeugen, doch glaube ich fest an Sie und wenn sie sich daran entsinnen was wir im Unterricht durchgenommen haben, wird es Ihnen nicht all zu schwer fallen" erklärte er und Draco musterte während dieser kleinen Ansprache Remus' Brust, die Schuhe waren ja verborgen.

„Wenn ich Sie gleich als Ersten bitten dürfte, Harry?" bat Professor Lupin Potter nach vorne, der schon seinen Zauberstab zückte und gespannt auf den falschen Dementor wartete.

In Sekundenschnelle öffnete Lupin die Truhe und die Gestalt eines Dementors erschien. Der schwarze Kaputzenmantel verbarg Gesicht und Hände. Der rasselnde Atem legte eine unangenehme Atmosphäre über das Klassenzimmer und Draco wurde klamm ums Herz, so dass er glaubte nie wieder glücklich werden zu können. Beim gehetzten Umsehen erkannte er gerade noch, dass es den anderen genauso gehen musste, denn alle hatten ihre Finger um die Tischkanten ihrer Pulte geschlossen, als könnten sie sich auf diese Weise festhalten.

„Expecto Patronum!" brüllte Potter und tatsächlich entsprang der Spitze seines Zauberstabes der silberne Hirsch, der direkt auf das magische Wesen zu galoppierte und es mit seinem Geweih zurück in sein Gefängnis zwang.

Mit einem übertriebenen Grinsen nahm Potter den Applaus seiner Mitschüler entgegen, dem alle beiwohnten, außer den drei Slytherins, die gemeinsam, scheinbar unbeeindruckt, ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Daphnes Fenster widmeten.

„Ausgezeichnet" sagte Lupin klatschend. „Ein ‚Ohnegleichen'" fügte er noch hinzu, während er mit einem Fuß den Deckel, der Kiste zudrückte, damit der Irrwicht sich nicht heraus schleichen konnte.

Dracos Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten und am liebsten hätte er Potter einen Fausthieb verpasst. Der sollte nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Remus bekommen. Das war gemein, wütend grummelte Draco vor sich hin, während Granger nun ihr Glück an dem Dementor versuchte. Potter musste natürlich vorne stehen bleiben um weiterhin von seinen ‚Fans' begutachtet zu werden. Draco war nur knapp davor irgendetwas nach ihm zu werfen, vorzugsweise einen Stuhl.

Der doofe Krauskopf brachte lediglich eine gewaltige silberne Wolke zusammen und trotzdem zollte die restliche Klasse ihr Beifall und Remus lächelte zufrieden. Remus sollte nicht wegen der blöden Schnepfe lächeln. Nein! Was sollte denn das? Unter dem Tisch ballte Draco seine Hände zu Fäusten und bekam so nicht mit, wie Lupins Blick zu ihm wanderte, da er in seiner Aggression gefangen, zornig auf seiner Unterlippe umher kaute.

Nacheinander wurde Schüler für Schüler aufgerufen und ein jeder schaffte zumindest ein silbernes Wölfchen, außer Greengrass, die ohne ersichtlichen Grund ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ und sich hinter ihrem Freund versteckte, was einiges an Gelächter mit sich zog. Ihr Freund, also Theodore, war übrigens der, dessen Patronus noch am ehesten einem Gestaltlichen ähnelte, denn sein Nebel formte sich zumindest ansatzweise zu einem Streifenhörnchen, da hatte sich wohl jemand bei seinem ersten Aufsatz vertan, aber zumindest handelte es sich ebenfalls um ein Nagetier.

Außer Longbottom und Draco waren alle schon an der Reihe gewesen und Draco heftete nun seinen Blick auf Remus, der ihm zulächelte, wahrscheinlich um ihn zu bestärken. Draco war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er den Wolf wieder sehen würde, doch fragte er sich ob er das überhaupt wollte. Hatte Remus nicht gesagt ein Patronus sei etwas sehr privates? War ein Wolf nicht ein ungewöhnliches Beschützertier für einen Slytherin? Egal Draco würde den Zauber sprechen und ganz fest an den unbeschreiblichen Kuss denken und Remus beweisen, dass er es konnte. Der würde sicherlich stolz auf ihn sein und dass war für Draco ein weit besseres Ziel als eine gute Note, die ihm aber sicherlich nach den verpatzten Aufsätzen geholfen hätte. Entschlossen presste er die Lippen fest aufeinander.

Das wäre so einfach gewesen, wäre Longbottom nicht in Panik geraten und hätte dabei Potter umgestoßen, so dass sich der Irrwicht in Professor Snape verwandelte. Dieser wurde zwar in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit in ein Omakleid und Geierhut gesteckt und dann zurück in die Truhe verfrachtet, doch Draco erstarrte in diesem Moment.

Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, was wäre wenn ihm ähnliches passieren würde, er würde sich vor der gesamten Klasse lächerlich machen. Nein, das ging nicht! Das konnte er nicht tun!

Remus' blaue Augen ruhten abermals auf ihm, als könnte er die Gedanken seines Schülers lesen oder zumindest das versteinerte Gesicht deuten.

„Mr. Malfoy" rief er ihn eher zögerlich auf und Draco brauchte einen Augenblick bis diese Worte sich zu seinem Kopf durchgearbeiteten hatten.

„Mr. Malfoy" wiederholte sich Professor Lupin nach einer kurzen Weile und Draco schaffte es tatsächlich aufzustehen und mit skeptischem Blick auf die Truhe nach vorne zu gehen.

Das war gefährlich, furchtbar gefährlich!

„Das mache ich nicht" flüsterte Draco als er gerade nah genug an Remus stand, und seine Nähe bereits erneut spüren konnte. Wie hatte er das nur vermisst! Fragend, aber doch mit einem gewissen Ernst sah er zu ihm auf und riskierte sogar kurzeitig Blickkontakt, bevor er betreten auf die Schuhe des Lehrers starrte.


	31. Ausnahmen

**Ausnahmen**

Er hatte also Angst, ja… Remus konnte das verstehen, aber es gab kein Problem. Natürlich würde er Draco nicht bevorzugen und ihn jetzt wieder später etwas machen lassen.

„Harry, wir brauchen deinen Irrwicht nochmal.", sagte Remus und winkte Harry zu sich.

„Ich mache das nicht…", sagte Draco und wenn er jetzt auch nicht aufhörte an seinen Vater zu denken, dann würde da auch kein Dementor erscheinen.

„Keine Ausnahmen, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus mit scharfen Ton und während Harry sich schon schwer das Grinsen verkneifen konnte, schaute Draco ihn furchtbar verletzt an. Natürlich konnte er das nicht trennen und je nachdem, wie stark er für Remus schwärmte hatte ihn diese Aussage jetzt verletzt und noch mehr eingeschüchtert.

„Nein.", sagte Draco und schaute zur Seite.

„Jetzt mach einfach, Malfoy.", sagte Ron genervt und auch der Rest hielt nicht viel von dieser Verzögerung. Remus selbst auch nicht. Wenn Draco eine Sonderstellung erwartete, dann musste er ihn da enttäuschen, aber… er konnte sich nicht leisten, das sein Schüler ihn hassen würde und schnurstracks zu Snape laufen würde, ihm das von neulich auf die Nase band und dann…

„Mr. Malfoy, stellen Sie sich nicht so an.", seufzte Remus und fuhr sich über das glatte Kinn, während er Draco musterte, der auf einen großen Flicken auf der Robe seines Lehrers stierte. „Wenn Sie sich verweigern, dann habe ich keine andere Wahl, als Ihnen ein ‚T' zu geben." Er sprach mit scharfer Betonung in der Hoffnung, Malfoy würde den Ernst der Lage verstehen und auch seinen Lehrer.

Stattdessen wurden die hellen Augenbrauen fest zusammen gezogen und Draco zog die Mundwinkel herunter. Verstand er das wirklich nicht oder nahm er das jetzt persönlich? Remus hatte keine Ahnung und im Moment musste er wie ein Lehrer denken. Nicht wie ein Vertrauter, ein Freund… oder was immer Malfoy in ihm sah.

„Nein.", sagte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern drehte.

„Wahrscheinlich kann er gar keinen.", sagte Harry und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Hat doch keinen hingekriegt."

„Harry, bitte…", tadelte Remus seinen Schüler und wandte sich wieder Draco zu, der leicht rote Flecken auf den Wangen bekommen hatte.

„Warum will er dann nicht?", fragte Harry und Remus wusste, das es an ihrem Verhältnis lag, das er jetzt nicht einfach die Klappe hielt. Außerdem auch an der Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco, die schon immer soweit von Freundschaft entfernt gewesen war, wie Remus davon Millionär zu werden.

„Sogar Neville hat's hingekriegt.", sagte Ron, zuckte mit den Schultern und schrie dann auf, als Hermine ihm zu fest in die Seite knuffte. „Was soll das?"

„Lass Neville da raus.", strafte Hermine den Rotschopf und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab, was Ron dazu brachte ratlos den Kopf zu schütteln und irgendwas von „Frauen…" zu murmeln.

„Kommen Sie, Mr. Malfoy…", seufzte Remus und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor er sich wieder gegen sein Pult lehnte. „Sie können das doch. Beweisen Sie es uns." Er schenkte Draco ein ermutigendes Lächeln, das den ziemlich rot werden ließ, was er zu verbergen versuchte, in dem er den Kopf senkte und seine eigenen Schuhe anstarrte.

„Feige Memme…", murmelte Harry.

„Harry.", sagte Remus und hob abwehrend eine Hand. Streitigkeiten wollte er hier jetzt nicht. „Dra… Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß doch, das Sie einen Patronus erzeugen können. Ihnen braucht nichts peinlich zu sein.", sagte er für den Fall, das Draco die Gestalt seines Patronus irgendwie unangenehm war, was ihn aber ziemlich verletzt hätte. Immerhin zeugte das von einer gewissen Zuneigung…

„Dem ist doch nur peinlich, dass er's nie schaffen wird.", sagte Harry und gluckste.

„Wahrscheinlich war's auch nur Zufall, dass er es hingekriegt hat.", schlug Ron vor.

„Und eigentlich stört er ja auch nur.", ergänzte Harry.

„Halt dein vorlautes Maul, Potter!", platzte es aus Draco heraus und Remus war sofort auf dem Sprung. Dracos Zauberstab bohrte sich zwischen seine Rippen, als der Professor ihn an den Schultern fasste und davon abhielt Harry mit einem saftigen Fluch für seine Bemerkungen zu bestrafen. Einen Moment weiteten sich die stahlgrauen Augen und Dracos freie Hand legte sich federleicht auf Remus Hüftknochen. So fest er konnte stieß er seinen Lehrer dann weg. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", blaffte er und Remus zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen.

„Benehmen Sie sich in meinem Unterricht, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte er scharf. „Keine Flüche und jetzt kümmern Sie sich um Ihre Aufgabe."

Kurz sah Draco aus, als hätte Remus ihm das Herz heraus gerissen und aus dem Fenster geworfen, wo die Riesenkrake jetzt damit spielte. „Aber…", fing Draco an und atmete tief durch.

„Wird es jetzt endlich?", fragte Remus ruhig und massierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen die Schläfen. Als er wieder zu Draco schaute schüttelte der vehement den Kopf. „Nachsitzen.", sagte Remus und während Draco die Kinnlade fast bis auf den Boden klappte, lachten besonders Harry und Ron sich die Seele aus dem Leib. „Ihr auch.", strafte Remus dieses provozierende Verhalten mit ungewohnter Härte, was seine Schüler durchaus erstaunte.

„Was?", fragte Harry und schüttelte geschockt den Kopf. „Wieso das denn?"

„Keine Widerrede.", sagte Remus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während es läutete. „Heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro. Alle drei."

„Aber…", entfuhr es jetzt auch Draco, der eigentlich mit einer seiner Privatstunden gerechnet hatte, aber dann hätte er sich nicht so anstellen sollen.

„Aber da ist Quidditchtraining!", platzte Harry, seinerseits Mannschaftskapitän heraus. „Ron und ich…"

„…müssen Nachsitzen.", vollendete Remus Harrys Satz in einem Tonfall, der absolut keine Widerrede zuließ. Hermine schaute Ron strafend an und nickte zufrieden, während der Rest der Klasse sich schon daran machte, die Taschen zusammen zu packen und in die Mittagspause zu verschwinden. „Jetzt verschwindet schon.", fügte er lächelnd hin zu und sah Harry schon ungläubig den Kopf schütteln.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie bleiben hier.", sagte Remus extra nicht ‚Auf ein Wort' um Draco keinen falschen Eindruck zu vermitteln und das schien ihm auch nicht zu gefallen.

„Professor, ich habe noch eine Frage.", mischte Hermine sich ein und Harry und Ron schienen kurz davor Draco mit ihren Blicke zu töten, was der nicht bemerkte, weil er seine Hand anstarrte, die eben auf Remus Hüfte hatte liegen dürfen. Vielleicht verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis sie zu waschen… Sowas eben…

„Bitte…", forderte Remus sie auf zu sprechen. Richtig zu hören tat er allerdings nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit gehörte ganz den drei anderen Schülern und dem leisen Streitgespräch, das sich schon wieder anbahnte. Remus hoffte einfach, das Hermine schnell machen würde und er selber seine ganze Mittagspause nicht für wiedermal ziemlich ähnliches Gespräch mit Draco aufbrauchen musste.

„Jetzt raus mit euch.", sagte Remus und schob Harry schließlich mit einer Hand auf die Tür zu, die er schnell schloss. Schwungvoll drehte er sich zu Draco um, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. „Draco?" Die Hände in den Hosentaschen schritt Remus an seinem Schüler vorbei und auf sein Büro zu. „Kommst du bitte mal mit?"

„Hm…", machte Draco nur und Remus hörte die Schritte hinter sich.

„Schließ die Tür.", sagte Remus schließlich und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Draco drehte sich gerade wieder zu ihm um und zog wütend die Mundwinkel herunter.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte er und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Ich bin dein Lehrer, Draco.", sagte Remus bestimmt. „Dein Verhalten war…"

„Potter hat angefangen!" Draco stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, als er einen Schritt nach vorne trat. Hoffentlich würde Remus Einrichtung dieses Mal verschont bleiben. „Wie letztes Mal! Was hast du gegen mich, Remus?"

„Deine Einstellung ist nicht sehr vorteilhaft.", sagte Remus ruhig. „Wie willst du eine gute Note bekommen, wenn du wieder nichts dafür tust? Ich lasse dich nicht den Unterricht verweigern, verstanden?"

„Potter würdest du das durchgehen lassen. Der würde noch ein Stück Schokolade hinterher geschmissen bekommen und Applause bekommen, nicht wahr?", säuselte Draco und verstellte wahrscheinlich extra seine Stimme, damit sie besonders süßlich klang.

„Sitzt Harry auch nach? Ja, tut er, weil sein Verhalten ebenfalls nicht in Ordnung war.", sagte Remus und Draco fing wieder an auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu kauen. „Das ist mein Unterricht und ich würde euch gerne etwas beibringen. Das kann ich nicht, wenn du bevorzugt werden möchtest! Ich kann dir keine Sonderbehandlung geben, wegen gewissen… Dingen eben. Du bist mein Schüler und das solltest du dir merken."

„Was… ist mit unserer Stunde?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile und hob den Blick. „Warum hast du das so gelegt?"

„Weil ich nur heute Zeit habe.", sagte Remus und Draco prustete.

„Du hattest keine Zeit.", sagte er. „Ich hatte einen Termin, nicht wahr? Ich hab mich… so gefreut, Remus." Enttäuscht schüttelte Draco den Kopf und spielte mit seinen Fingern. „Ich hab an dich gedacht…" Zaghaft machte er einen Schritt auf Remus zu. „Ich hab dich beobachtet…" Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Züge, bevor er einen Moment in Remus Augen schaute. „Hast du mich auch beobachtet?" Er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Remus angewinkeltes Knie.

„Deine Leistung heute werde ich bewerten müssen.", sagte Remus scharf. „Leistungsverweigerung ist kein Spaß, Draco. Hast du nicht gehört, was ich am Anfang der Stunde gesagt habe?"

„Doch…", sagte Draco und spielte mit einem Faden, der sich von der alten Hose gelöst hatte. „Ich… höre dir gerne zu…"

„Aber verstanden hast du es nicht.", sagte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. „So geht das nicht, Draco." Er seufzte und schob Dracos Hand von seinem Knie. „Nächste Stunde. Eine einzige Ausnahme."

Draco lächelte und entblößte dabei die strahlendweißen Zähne.

„Wie wirkt das, wenn ich immer Ausnahmen für dich mache?", fragte Remus und rutschte von seinem Schreibtisch um auf Draco herunter zusehen, der den Kopf hob. So wie er aussah, schien er mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt zu sein, als seiner Note in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wahrscheinlich Quidditch oder Mädchen. Teenager eben…

„Nicht sehr gut…", sagte Draco und streckte eine Hand nach seinem Lehrer aus um mit der Seite von Remus Robe zu spielen. Den Zeigefinger steckte er durch ein Knopfloch und zog ein bisschen daran, bis Remus einen Schritt nach vorne tat.

„Genau.", sagte Remus und atmete einmal tief durch. „Nie wieder, ja? Wir werden vorher versuchen an deinem Irrwicht zu arbeiten, soweit ich es einrichten kann und dann will ich, das du der ganzen Klasse einen perfekten Patronus präsentierst, verstanden?"

„Verstanden, Sir.", sagte Draco und lächelte vor sich hin, während er den Blick über Remus Brust schweifen ließ.

„Ich meine das vollkommen ernst, Draco.", sagte Remus ruhig. „Das ist kein Spaß und ein ‚T' würde deinem Vater sicher nicht zu sagen."

Dracos Lächeln verschwand und er hob den Blick um direkt auf Remus Nase zu schauen. „Verstanden.", sagte er, wie man es von einem Schüler erwartete und Remus nickte zufrieden. So war das gut.

„Dann kannst du jetzt gehen.", sagte Remus und lächelte in der Gewissheit, das Draco es sehen würde. Der lächelte ebenfalls, aber eher gequält.

„Was ist mit heute?", fragte Draco. „Ich dachte… Warum konntest du nicht jemand anderen nehmen, der sich um Potter und Weasley kümmert? Dann könnten wir…" Er grinste und biss sich auf die Lippe. „…an meinem Irrwicht arbeiten."

„Ich habe tatsächlich auch noch andere Dinge zu tun.", sagte Remus streng. „Vor Allem, wenn weibliche Slytherins mein Fenster mit Knarl anlockendem Schleim einreiben und meinen Unterricht gerne mal sabotieren."

„Was?", fragte Draco und senkte schnell den Blick. „Oh… Das wusste ich nicht."

„Das soll auch nicht deine Sorge sein.", sagte Remus und lächelte wieder. „Jetzt geh essen."

„Ich habe nachher zwei Freistunden…", sagte Draco schüchtern. „Vielleicht könnten wir…"

„Ich habe einen vollen Unterrichtstag und nachher noch drei Schüler, die nachsitzen müssen.", sagte Remus und Draco seufzte enttäuscht.

„Ich versteh schon…", sagte er und schaute Remus grinsend an. „Du… Schaust du dir am Samstag das Spiel an? Gegen Ravenclaw." Er setzte fast so eine Art Hundeblick ein und weiter geöffnet strahlten seine Augen fast noch mehr.

Remus nickte, weil er natürlich wie jeder Lehrer eh zu den Spielen ging. Eigentlich müsste Draco das wissen.

„Schön!", strahlte Draco und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich… freu mich."

„Vergiss nicht, worüber wir eben gesprochen haben. Du musst dich anstrengen, Draco.", sagte Remus und seufzte. „Du kannst es doch."

„Jaah…", sagte Draco und hob die Hand, die nicht immer noch mit Remus Knopfloch spielte, an dessen Wange. „Mit so einer schönen Erinnerung…" Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und öffnete die Lippen halb, bevor er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte.

Remus schluckte leicht und kniff fast schmerzhaft die Augen zusammen, als Draco seine eigenen schloss. Alles in ihm schrie wieder, wie falsch das war und dann auch wieder, dass es wichtig für Draco war. Plus eine ganz kleine andere Stimme, die Remus aber schnell ausblendete und sich vorlehnte um Dracos Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen.

Draco lächelte und drückte sich enger an seinen Lehrer, der fast ein bisschen wie in Trance Dracos Lippen schmeckte. So weich und anschmiegsam… Da war die Stelle auf der er so gerne herum kaute und der salzige Geschmack von Blut gesellte sich zu dem süßen eines Kusses dazu.

Seufzend ließ Draco sich wieder ganz auf die Füße sinken und hob das Kinn nochmal um Remus einen letzten kurzen Kuss zu geben, worauf der leicht lächelte. „Damit schaff ich ein ‚O' und…" Draco hielt sich die Hand vor die knallroten Lippen. „…und den Schnatz würde ich auch so fangen, aber…" Er zeichnete mit dem Zeigefinger Ringe in die Luft. „…ganz schnell, damit ich…" Er tippte Remus ganz kurz gegen die Nasenspitze. „…zu meiner Privatstunde kann."

Remus musste tatsächlich kurz lachen, verkniff sich das aber schnell wieder.

Draco strich ihm noch einmal sehnsüchtig über die Wange und schien gar nicht aufhören zu wollen. „Das ist schön so…", sagte er verträumt. „Ganz weich." Und dabei war Remus Haut leicht wächsern und hatte tiefe Furchen, nicht nur von Verletzungen, die er sich selbst mal zugefügt hatte. Vielleicht hatte Malfoy doch noch Fieber…

„Bis…", wollte Draco sich wohl verabschieden, grinste dann aber und legte Remus schnell die Arme um den Hals. Fest drückte er sich an den Größeren und seufzte leise, als Remus ihm eher unbeholfen den Rücken tätschelte. „Bis dann, Professor…", hauchte Draco seinem Lehrer ins Ohr und drückte Remus noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich davon machte, um Remus die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen.


	32. Aber Strafe muss sein

**Aber Strafe muss sein**

„Schon wieder?" fragte Pansy erzürnt und richtete ihren Blick auf Draco, der sich gerade über sein Mittagsessen hermachte.

„Hmm" machte Draco zur Bestätigung und sah Goyle dabei zu, wie dieser sich über seinen Nachtisch, ein Stück Kirschtorte, hermachte.

„Dieser verdammte Lupin" zischte Astoria, die neben ihrer Rivalin saß und Draco ebenso musterte. Pansy pflichtete ihr bei und Draco konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen warum die beiden wohl ihr Kriegsbeil begraben hatten. Inzwischen wirkten sie fast Freundinnen, oder so etwas in der Richtung.

„Hmm" wiederholte Draco und betrachtete das nächste Kuchenstück, dass innerhalb von Sekunden in Gregorys Schlund verschwand. Er fand das nicht so schlimm, dumm nur, dass Potter und der Rotschopf auch dabei sein würden, sonst wären es sicher schöne Stunden geworden, doch so musste er sich eben mit Remus' Gegenwart zufrieden geben, was aber auch nicht schlimm war. Hauptsache der Professor würde in der Nähe sein, dann wäre Draco zufrieden, eigentlich freute er sich schon direkt darauf, seinen Nachmittag mit Zwangsarbeiten zu gestalten.

„Du hast aber auch ein Pech" sagte Crabbe und verzog das fette Gesicht zu einer ernsten Mine, was eher lächerlich wirkte.

„Kein Pech" mischte sich nun Connor neben Draco ein und schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. „Der hat was gegen Malfoy" behauptete er und nahm sich das letzte Stück Torte auf den Teller, was Gregory genervt aufschnaufen ließ.

Ein zustimmendes Nicken von den Beteiligten, außer Draco, veranlasste Urquhart dazu dämlich zu schmunzeln.

„Dem zeig ich es schon" murrte Astoria und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust, während sie mit ihren Augen, ihr momentanes Hasssymbol Nummer Eins am Lehrertisch suchte und dem einen giftigen Blick zuwarf. Diesmal war es Avery, die diabolisch grinsend zu lächeln anfing.

„Musst du nicht" erwiderte Draco knapp, in der Hoffnung sie von einem nicht durchdachten Plan abzubringen. Mehr konnte er Remus hier nicht verteidigen, da stand zu viel auf dem Spiel, es sollte doch alles normal wirken und niemand durfte auf die Idee kommen, dass da mehr war zwischen Lupin um ihn. Zum Einen weil Draco sicherlich gehörigen Ärger für so etwas bekommen und sein Gesicht verlieren würde, zum anderen aber auch, weil Remus seine Stelle riskierte, dass war dem Slytherin schon bewusst. Obwohl er der Meinung war, dass man auf einen solch schlechtbezahlten Job auch gut und gern verzichten konnte.

„Du bist seltsam" sagte Pansy plötzlich und zog grübelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen, Astoria versuchte in dieser Zeit Blickkontakt mit Draco aufzunehmen, den dieser auch problemlos erwiderte.

„Seit du weg warst" verbesserte sie die Aussage ihrer neuen Busenfreundin und zog eine Schnute, wie sie es wohl gerne tat, um ihr Missfallen zu verdeutlichen.

„Muss los" sagte Draco, der noch gar nicht aufgegessen hatte und erhob sich überstürzt. Darüber wollte er sich sicher nicht unterhalten und schon gar nicht mit den Beiden.

„Aber Draaaay" rief Pansy ihm hinterher, doch Draco war schon mit schnellen Schritten zum Ausgang unterwegs.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er noch erkennen wie die Mädchen zu tuscheln begannen. Die Welt war doch verrückt!

Wirklich verrückt, denn immerhin bewegte er sich gerade viel zu früh in den Unterricht von Professor Binns, zwar kam er selten zu spät, doch als einen übereifrigen Schüler konnte man ihn nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen.

* * *

Eine Stunde eher als verlangt klopfte Draco an die Bürotür seines Lehrers und wartete, wie die gute Sitte es von ihm verlangte, auf das „Herein", bevor er die Türklinke nach unten drückte und eintrat.

Remus stand bei Minors Käfig und fütterte das magische Warzenschwein. Er drehte sich nicht einmal um, doch wahrscheinlich konnte er bereits erahnen, wer da so überpünktlich mit seinem Erscheinen aufwartete.

„Darf ich auch mal?" fragte Draco begeistert und ging näher auf den Professor und dessen Haustier zu.

„Sicher darfst du" sagte Remus und reichte ihm eine Schale mit getrockneten Resten von irgendetwas Ekligem, das Draco unter anderen Umständen niemals angefasst hätte ohne sich zu übergeben. Schade dass er noch keine Gummibärchen hatte auftreiben können, anscheinend konnte man in Süßwarenläden nicht per Eule bestellen. Vorsichtig nahm er ein galleonengroßes Stück des Futters in die Hand und stupste damit sanft gegen Minors Schnauze. Das magische Geschöpf schnüffelte erst an der Delikatesse bevor es zögerlich danach schnappte und dann grunzend seine Zähne darin verankerte. Draco lächelte selig bevor er zu Remus sah, der ihn wohl gerade beobachtet hatte, diese Tatsache verstärkte sein Lächeln zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Du solltest aufpassen" meinte er schließlich, da Lupin nicht die Anstalten machte zu sprechen.

Remus legte den Kopf verständnislos leicht schief und Draco griff nach dessen Hand, die immer noch auf den Gitterstäben lag.

„Worauf soll ich aufpassen?" wollte Remus wissen und musterte das kleine Tebo, das inzwischen schon die Ausmaße eines jungen Kniesels angenommen hatte.

„Greengrass und Avery haben irgendetwas vor" sagte Draco und fand es höchstanständig von sich Remus vorzuwarnen. Dass er seine Hauskollegen verriet kam ihn nicht in den Sinn, wichtig war nur, dass Remus nachher nicht noch richtig und den beiden leiden musste. Ob Astoria und Evaine richtig gemein werden konnten wusste er nicht, ihm gegenüber verhielten sie sich immer freundlich, aber was sie mit einem Professor machen würden, den sie nicht leiden konnten, konnte Draco sich nicht zusammenreimen.

„Schon wieder?" seufzte Remus, während Draco nun zärtlich begann mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken zu fahren.

„Ich kann nichts dafür" verteidigte er sich schnell, bevor Lupin nachher noch sauer auf ihn werden würde. „Hab es nur beim Essen mitbekommen" erklärte er und hob scheu den Blick nach oben um das stoppelfreie Kinn anzustarren.

„Danke für die Warnung" sagte Remus und hob eine Augenbraue, als Draco sich noch ein Stück näherte und sie nun nur noch wenige Millimeter von einander entfernt standen.

„Harry und Ron werden jeden Augenblick hier sein" meinte er dann und zog seine Hand zurück, was Dracos Mundwinkel nach unten hängen ließ.

Ja, er hatte schon Recht. Zwar würde es noch gute fünfzig Minuten dauern bis Potter und das Wiesel auftauchen würden, aber sicher war sicher. Und doch wollte Draco es nicht wirklich einsehen, obwohl er diese Aussage nachvollziehen konnte.

„Nur ein bisschen" bat er und lehnte sich so unauffällig wie möglich gegen seinen Lehrer.

„Warum magst du Potter eigentlich?" fragte er dann und hing mit seinen Augen schon wieder an den fremden Lederschuhen.

Diese Frage brannte ihm schon eine geraume Weile auf der Seele, egal von welcher Seite er es zu beleuchte versuchte, da war nicht der geringste Grund warum Remus Potter leiden konnte, doch dass tat dieser offensichtlich und Draco machte das auf eine skurrile Art furchtbar traurig.

Minor quiekte begeistert als Remus ihm das nächste bisschen Futter entgegenstreckte und es die aschgraue Schnauze gierig durch die Stäbe drückte.

„Warum magst du das Tebo?" beantworte Remus die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage und Draco lächelte schon wieder, weil das so typisch für den Professor war.

„Weiß nicht" sagte er schulterzuckend und griff nach der vernarbten Hand, die dieser Berührung nichts entgegenzusetzen schien.

Rasch kuschelte sich Draco an die Brust des Werwolfs und wieder einmal wurden ihm sanft Hände auf die Schultern gelegt.

„Draco…" flüsterte Remus und der blinzelte nach oben um sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen um seine Lippen auf die des Professors zu drücken. Nur leider, wollte jener nicht so wie Draco es wollte und drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück auf die Füße. Der Siebzehnjährige kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Wieso denn nicht? Ein wenig Nähe war doch wunderbar.

„Harry und Ron können jede Sekunde hier reinschneien" erläuterte Remus ernst und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Ne, die sind doch nie pünktlich" erwiderte Draco bestimmt und legte seine Hand auf Lupins Wange ab, die soviel weicher zu sein schien, wenn der sich frisch rasiert hatte. Bedächtig zog er mit den Fingerspitzen die leichten Fältchen um Remus' Mundpartie nach. Am liebsten würde er das ständig machen.

„Harry und Ron kommen gleich" sagte Remus abermals und drückte seinen Schüler erneut von sich, was dieser wütend mit einem Grummeln kommentierte.

Gerade wollte er den Mund öffnen, als es tatsächlich an die Tür klopfte und er sich fast beleidigt zum Tebokäfig umdrehte. Wer störte denn jetzt?

Remus entfernte sich bevor er den Wartenden den Eintritt erlaubte und wirklich steckte Potter seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt und trat schließlich, dicht gefolgt von Weasley ein.

„Professor Lupin" sagte Sankt Potter und fuhr sich durch das wirre, rabenschwarze Haar. „Wir wollten fragen ob wir nicht jetzt schon anfangen können, damit wir noch etwas trainieren können" brachte der kleinlaut hervor. „Malfoy könnte dann…."

„Der ist schon da" unterbrach ihn das Wiesel fauchend und deutete mit seinem dreckigen Zeigefinger auf Draco, der demonstrativ Minor betrachtete, das lief inzwischen wieder im Kreis und Draco hätte es gerne befreit.

„Nicht schon wieder ihr drei" mahnte Remus sofort, als er bemerkte welche Atmosphäre da zwischen seinen Schülern lag und Draco fühlte sich furchtbar ungerecht behandelt, da er ja nichts entgegengesetzt hatte.

„Bitte Professor" redete Potter weiter und Draco warf einen Blick über die Schulter um Remus' Reaktion mitzubekommen.

Der Lehrer massierte sich die angegrauten Schläfen bevor er antwortete.

„Von mir aus" sagte er „Da ihr ja sowieso schon alle da seid" fügte er noch hinzu und lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ist das hässlich" meinte Weasley plötzlich und stand auf der anderen Seite des eisernen Gefängnisses.

Draco spürte schon wie er sich aufregte. Minor war nicht hässlich, nur… gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ohne Verzögerung wanderte seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab und schon räusperte sich Professor Lupin, allerdings konnte Draco nicht einschätzen ob er mitbekommen hatte was hier ablief.

„Ja dass ist das grässlichste Tebo, das ich je gesehen habe" pflichtete Potter ihm bei und stand nun neben dem Gryffindor-Kapitän.

„Hübscher als Weasleys Mutter" murmelte Draco eingeschnappt und wandte sich ab, damit er nachher nicht noch die Beherrschung verlieren würde und eine weitere Strafpredigt von Remus über sich ergehen lassen musste. Obwohl, warum eigentlich nicht? Richtig wütend konnte Remus anscheinend gar nicht werden und so würde Draco dann heute wenigstens mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

Gerade wollte Draco seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als Remus dunkle Stimme erklang: „Denken Sie nicht einmal daran" sagte der streng und Draco versuchte sich die tiefe Furche auf Lupins Stirn vorzustellen, die gerade sicherlich gerunzelt wurde.

„Ich kann Sie auch länger hier bleiben lassen" drohte er schon fast und Draco hätte auch dagegen keine Einwende gehabt, doch der Blick, den er im Nacken spürte, veranlasste ihn dazu die Hände zu Fäuste zu ballen und in den Hosentaschen verschwinden zu lassen.

Potter und das Wiesel lachten und Draco hätte sie wenigstens gerne angespuckt.

„Das gilt auch für euch" erklärte Lupin mit scharfem Tonfall und schon war das dreckige Grinsen aus den Gesichtern gewischt.

Draco würde sich was für die zwei einfallen lassen, dass würden die nicht ständig mit ihm machen. Einen Malfoy lachte man nicht aus. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass Remus ihn nicht erwischen würde. Schade, dass die Löwen Zaubertränke nicht mehr belegt hatten, Snape hätte absichtlich in die andere Richtung geschaut, damit Draco seine Rache ausüben konnte.

„Nun" sagte Professor Lupin und wurde mit der Aufmerksamkeit der drei Schüler bedacht, Potter und Weasley sahen ihn an, doch Draco schien immer noch mit Minor beschäftigt zu sein. Aber er bemühte sich um angewidert auszusehen, nicht dass die zwei Muggelfreunde nachher noch erzählen würden, er hätte eine Schwäche für Tebos.

„Ihr werdet sicher Gefallen daran finden mein Bücherregal neu einzusortieren" erklärte Remus freundlich. „Die Lektüren wurden durcheinander gebracht und ihr dürft sie nach Thema und Alphabet sortieren" verkündete er und Draco kaute abermals auf der Unterlippe herum, irgendwie war ihm das unangenehm, immerhin war das Durcheinander seine Schuld.

„Absprache" sagte Remus noch und diesmal sah sogar der Slytherin zu ihm, zumindest in seine Richtung, aber die werwölfischen Schuhe waren einfach immer perfekt zum Anstarren.

„Ihr müsst euch absprechen" verdeutlichte der Professor noch einmal, worauf ein synchrones Kopfnicken folgte.

„Keinen Streit und keine Flüche" fügte er noch streng hinzu und fixierte jeden für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bis erneut bejahend genickt wurde.

„Besser als Trophäen schrubben" erklärte Weasley und war schon beim rechten Regal angekommen.

„Auch besser als Bettpfannen zu säubern" meinte Sankt Potter und half seinem Freund bereits.

Leise seufzend schritt Draco zum andern Bücherregal und räumte das erstmal aus und stapelte die Wälzer ordentlich aufeinander.

Remus beobachtete die drei Streithähne nur, wahrscheinlich befürchtete er, es würde keine zwei Minuten dauern, bis Flüche durch das gerade neu eingeräumte Lehrerbüro flogen und sein Eigentum zerstörten.


	33. Autsch!

**Autsch!**

Minor quiekte vergnügt und schien die Gesellschaft sehr zu mögen. Das Geplapper der drei Schüler in seinem Büro machte Remus allerdings Alles andere als vergnügt. Im Gegensatz zu dem Tebo-Frischling konnte er nämlich raus hören, das die Drei kurz davor waren sich die Bücher an die Schädel zu werfen. Oh, Merlin! Was würde Sirius jetzt tun? Harry anfeuern Malfoy eins auf die Rübe zu hauen und Remus war leider auch kurz davor.

Der Slytherin war gereizt und absolut nicht in der Lage sich einigermaßen zu benehmen. Sein Hass auf Harry schien nie größer gewesen zu sein und er vergaß sogar Ron zu beleidigen. Harry konnte leider immer noch nicht auf Durchzug schalten und funkelte Malfoy über seine Brillengläser hinweg zornig an.

„Der Artikel zählt nicht.", zischte Draco und wedelte mit ‚Ein Tag im Leben eines Trolls' herum. „Das kommt auf den T-Stapel!"

„Dann muss ‚Auf der Suche eines Augureys' aber auch auf den S-Stapel, Malfoy.", gab Harry zurück.

„Das ist bei A, wegen Augurey!", fauchte Draco und donnerte das Buch auf den gefährlich schwankenden Stapel. „Und T wegen Troll, du…" Er schnaubte nur und schüttelte den blonden Haarschopf.

„Und wo kommt dann ‚Praktische Defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste' Band 2 hin?", fragte Ron, der sich als einziger ganz seiner Aufgabe widmete. Hätte Remus eigentlich nicht von ihm erwartet…

„Zu Band 1?", schlug Draco pampig vor.

„Wo ist denn Band 1?", ging Ron da tatsächlich nicht näher drauf ein, aber Remus schreckte das auf. Das sollte da nicht sein! Das war…

„Gib her!", schnauzte Draco und strapazierte den einzigen tadellosen Einband arg, als er Ron das Buch aus den Händen riss.

„Nicht!", rief Remus, drehte sich herum und schnappte Draco das Buch weg. Ganz perplex schaute der seinen Lehrer bei dem scharfen Ton an und schien den vor Schmerz zerfressenen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu bemerken. „Seid vorsichtig damit. Die kommen unter meinen Schreibtisch." Er deutete auf eine kleine leere Aushöhlung unter seinen Schreibtischschubladen.

„Warum?", fragte Draco schnaubend.

„Weil ich es sage!", gab Remus barsch zurück. „Harry, gibst du sie mir bitte, wenn du die anderen vier siehst? Du weißt ja, wie sie aussehen."

„Klar.", sagte Harry und grinste, bevor er die anderen Bände raussuchte und zu Malfoys Missfallen ziemlich viel durcheinander brachte.

„Pass doch auf, Potter!", schnauzte Draco und musste einen Stapel vorm Einstürzen bewahren. „Merlins Unterhosen…"

„Sehen besser aus, als deine.", fügte Harry hinzu und Ron fing an laut zu lachen.

„Jungs, reißt euch zusammen.", seufzte Remus und nickte Harry dankbar zu, als der ihm die anderen Bände hinstellte. Das Murmeln der drei Schüler wurde dumpfer, als Remus zaghaft nach Band 1 griff und wehmütig lächelte.

Wie gestern kam es ihm vor, dass Sirius und er Harry das zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten, dabei war es schon zwei Jahre her. Dass er dasselbe zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, fand er Alles andere als schlimm. Sirius hatte eben immer gewusst, wie er seinem Freund eine Freude machen konnte.

„Nee, das ist ein ‚U'!", hörte er Ron rufen.

„Quatsch, das ist ein ‚W' wie Wiesel.", schnaubte Draco.

„Ich denke, das ist ein ‚V'… Dann macht ‚Vetteln' auch einen Sinn…", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Wird Vetteln nicht mit ‚W' geschrieben?", fragte Ron nachdenklich.

„Nein, mit ‚V', Wiesel…", fauchte Draco.

„Dann hast du dich wohl geirrt, was Malfoy?", provozierte Harry den Slytherin.

„Es könnte auch ‚Wellen' bedeuten, Potty.", sagte Draco süßlich.

Remus atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er den Lederband aufschlug und die Seite, die sofort am Cover hängen blieb, wieder auf die anderen Pergamente drückte.

_Damit du's nicht verlernst, Moony!  
Tätzchen_

Geschwungene Linien, so vertraut und bittersüß anzusehen. Remus hatte seit Sirius Tod nicht mehr hinein geschaut. Angst vor den Erinnerungen und die verlorene Zeit, mit dem einzigen Freund, der ihm geblieben war. Dem einzigen, der Alles von ihm wusste. So viele Jahre hatten sie zusammen verbracht, waren gemeinsam aufgewachsen, hatten gemeinsam gekämpft und so viel Spaß miteinander gehabt. Wenn nur Askaban nicht gewesen wäre… Dann wäre auch Alles einfacher für Harry gewesen.

Seufzend schlug Remus das Buch unsanft wieder zu und bereute das sofort. Vorsichtig. Das bedeutete so viel und Remus konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, das wenigstens Band 1 von Dracos Ausraster verschont geblieben war.

Band 4 dagegen war vollkommen aus dem Leim gegangen. Remus dachte sein Herz würde brechen, als er die gebundenen Seiten wieder in den Einband legen musste. „Reparo…", murmelte er und trotzdem tat es weh. Als hätte er Sirius einen Finger abgehackt, indem er es überhaupt zugelassen hatte, das so mit diesem Geschenk umgegangen wurde. Dann auch noch von Malfoy, einem Mitglied dieser von Sirius so verachteten Familie.

„Wer ist ‚Tätzchen'?", kam Dracos Stimme von hinten, während Remus die Bücher unter seinen Schreibtisch räumte. Remus antwortete nicht, immerhin ging das ja auch niemanden etwas an und zwei seiner Schüler konnten es sich eh denken.

„Wag es nicht, das nochmal zu sagen!", zischte Harry und Remus seufzte.

„Was denn? Das ist aber auch ein bescheuerter Name!", gluckste Draco fast. „Kein Wunder, dass dir das gefällt, Potter!"

„Mr. Malfoy, halten Sie den Mund und arbeiten Sie.", zischte Remus barsch nach hinten und konnte seine Faust gerade so eben davon abhalten auf den Tisch zu hauen. „Wenn ihr noch trainieren wollt, dann würde ich einen Zahn zu legen, Harry."

„Ja, Sir.", sagte Harry zufrieden mit dem Rüffel, den Malfoy bekommen hatte und schon wurde endlich mal weiter gearbeitet. Zwar immer noch mit zischenden Bemerkungen, aber Remus war zufrieden.

Er wollte sich gerade mit der Hausaufgabe von seiner vierten Klasse beschäftigen, als es am Fenster klopfte. Remus hörte es zuerst nicht und arbeitete weiter.

„Professor?", machte Harry auf die Eule aufmerksam.

„Hm?", machte Remus und schaute über die Schulter, wo Draco sich gerade gebückt hatte. Er schaute über die Schulter und wurde leicht rot, bevor er sich schnell auf richtete und die Robe glatt strich, anscheinend in der Annahme, Remus hätte ihn beobachtet.

„Sie haben eine Eule.", sagte Harry und deutete auf das Fenster.

„Oh, danke dir, Harry.", sagte Remus lächelnd und sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung. Vielleicht hatte Dora schon zurück geschrieben und dann würde Remus endlich wissen, ob Alles in Ordnung war. Hastig stand er auf und lief zum Fenster, wodurch er den Bücherstapel in seiner Nähe zum Schwanken brachte.

Ein kleiner Kauz saß auf dem Fensterbrett und trug ein viel zu großes Pergament. Dora sah das nicht sehr ähnlich eine kleine Eule so zu überlasten, aber Remus wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Mit zittrigen Fingern band er der Eule den Brief ab und schloss das Fenster schnell wieder. Kalter Herbstwind brachte das Tebo zum Quietschen und er wollte nicht, dass es sich erkältete.

Allerdings war es nicht einmal ein Brief, sondern eher ein Monster. Augenblicklich verwandelte sich das Pergament in ein richtiges Maul mit scharfen Kanten und Zähnen und riss Remus Hand auf. Den Schrei der Überraschung und des Schmerzes unterdrückend schüttelte Remus das Pergament ab und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Incendio!", rief er, bevor sich das Ding wieder auf ihn stürzen konnte.

„Was war das?" Harry trat neben ihn und betrachtete geschockt das noch brennende Pergament, das Remus jetzt mit einer kleinen Regenwolke langsam löschte.

„Ein schlechter Scherz, würde ich sagen.", sagte Remus und betrachtete seine blutende Hand. Die tiefen Bissspuren sahen schlichtweg zum Brechen aus und Harry packte schnell die Hand seines Lehrers.

„Bäh!", machte er. „Soll ich das heilen?" Harry schaute Remus schockiert an und der schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mach das selber.", sagte Remus und versuchte es mit einem „Episkey" aber es half nichts. „Hm…", machte Remus, versuchte noch ein paar andere Sprüche, aber kein Erfolg. „Harry, hast du ein Taschentuch?"

„Nein, tschuldige, Remus…", murmelte Harry und fasste seinen Lehrer am Arm. „Ron? Hast du eins?"

„Nur ein benutztes…", sagte Ron und seine blauen Augen waren stur auf die sich langsam auflösende Regenwolke gerichtet.

„Ich… Moment.", mischte Draco sich tatsächlich ein und Remus schaute ebenso überrascht wie Harry. „Hier." Draco zog ein blütenweißes, sicher aus feinster Seide gefertigtes Taschentuch aus der Umhangtasche und schritt auf Remus zu.

„Danke, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus und lächelte, bevor er Draco das Taschentuch abnahm und der sich kaum beherrschen konnte nicht ebenfalls zu lächeln. Besorgt wanderte sein Blick zu der blutenden Hand und dann zog er die Mundwinkel herunter, als Harry ihn musterte.

„Was hast du vor, Malfoy?", zischte Harry misstrauisch.

„Harry, lass doch.", seufzte Remus und wickelte sich das Taschentuch um die Hand. Schnell war es blutdurchtränkt und Remus würde das Taschentuch wohl persönlich reinigen müssen. Er hoffte, das die Hauselfen das hinkriegen würden, denn wenn er da was falsch machte, war sein Monatslohn schneller weg, als er ‚Tebo' denken konnte.

„Was hast du vor, das du deinen Lehrer duzt, Potter?", gab Draco zurück und Harry verdrehte die glänzenden grünen Augen, die Remus immer wieder an Lily denken ließen.

„Professor Lupin ist ein Freund von mir, das du nicht weißt, was das ist kann ich mir denken!", fauchte Harry.

„Harry, beruhige dich, ja?", seufzte Remus. „Ich bin dafür, dass ihr später weiter macht." Er schaute nach hinten und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen als Ron sich gewissenhaft daran gemacht hatte, die restlichen Bücher einzuräumen. Hoffentlich auch richtig…

„Okay, gut…", murmelte Remus. „Ihr könnt jetzt gehen." Er lächelte Ron zu, den die Aussicht auf Quidditch wohl wirklich zusagte. „Ich möchte keine Streitigkeiten mehr in meinem Unterricht und Mr. Malfoy? Sie wissen, was wir besprochen haben. Nächste Stunde."

„Ja, Sir…", murmelte Draco, während Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ist doch verschwendete Zeit…", murmelte der Gryffindor und bekam einen tödlichen Blick des Slytherins.

„Bitte, ich würde gerne in den Krankenflügel.", versuchte Remus weitere Streitigkeiten zu unterbinden. „Es tropft mir schon fast den nassen Boden voll."

„Ich mach das.", bot Harry sich an und zückte den Zauberstab. Man konnte Malfoys Hände sich regelrecht zu Fäusten ballen hören. „Soll ich dich… Sie…"

„Ich kann alleine in de Krankenflügel gehen, aber danke, Harry.", sagte Remus, während Harry netterweise den Boden trocknete. „Jetzt geht trainieren."

„Ja, komm Harry!", drängelte Ron. „Wir haben sicher noch nicht viel verpasst! Ich kann Ginnys Haare erkennen." Er deutete aus dem Fenster wo man tatsächlich einen roten Streifen immer wieder in der Luft hin und her flitzen sehen konnte. Remus hielt es allerdings eher für eine Robe.

„Das ist der Umhang, du dämliches Wiesel!", fauchte Draco sichtlich schlecht gelaunt.

„Ach, halt dein Maul, Malfoy…", murmelte Ron, während seine Ohren karmesinrot anliefen.

„Halt's fester.", gab Draco zurück.

„Leute, bitte!", sagte Remus scharf. „Ihr geht jetzt besser alle und ich auch."

„Denken Sie an Samstag, Professor!", sagte Harry, bevor er regelrecht von Ron raus geschleift wurde.

„Viel Spaß beim Training!", rief Remus den Gryffindors nach und er hätte sich ja denken können, das Draco noch einen Moment extra haben wollte.

„Ähm…" Der Slytherin schaute zur Tür und trat dann vor Remus. „Zeig mal…", bat er und griff nach Remus Hand. Zischend entzog der sie schnell wieder dem Griff des Jüngeren, der ihn entschuldigend anschaute.

„Es ist nicht schlimm.", sagte Remus und lächelte aufmunternd. „Ich bin hart im Nehmen."

Erleichtert atmete Draco auf und man konnte richtig zuhören, wie ihm ein schwerer Fels vom Herzen fiel. „Dann ist ja gut…", murmelte Draco. „Glaubst du, das waren…"

„Keine Verdächtigungen.", sagte Remus schnell. „Im Zweifel immer für den Angeklagten, merk dir das, Draco."

„Aber…", fing Draco an.

„Nein, ich möchte da lieber nichts hören.", sagte Remus. „Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich sofort jemanden verdächtige?"

Draco nickte langsam, wenigstens war er nicht Begriffsstutzig.

„Gut, dann geh jetzt bitte, damit ich die Tür abschließen kann. Wer weiß, was hier sonst auf mich wartet, wenn ich von Poppy wiederkomme.", sage Remus und lächelte, als Draco kurz hoch schaute.

Der Slytherin streckte die Hand aus und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Remus durch die ergrauten Haare zu fahren. „Duzt Potter dich immer?", fragte Draco und seine Augen huschten zu Remus Lippen um das Lächeln ein letztes Mal zu sehen, bevor es verschwand.

Remus seufzte und Draco schloss die Augen, als der Atem seines Professors ihn traf. „Ab und zu.", sagte er wahrheitsgetreu. „Aber er kann Schul- und Freizeit trennen."

„Was soll das heißen?", schnaubte Draco fast, aber er konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er kurz in Remus Augen schaute. Seine Hand krallte sich in den hellbraunen Haaren seines Professors fest, als Draco nicht mehr solange auf den Zehenspitzen stehen konnte.

„Das du das auch lernen solltest.", sagte Remus.

„Vergleichst du mich mit Potter?", fragte Draco und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er Remus losließ, auf die Füße zurückfiel und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Sicher nicht.", sagte Remus, der keinen Bedarf sah, sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Was ist Samstag? Du hast versprochen, das du beim Spiel sein wirst.", sagte Draco und seine stahlgrauen Augen wurden dunkel vor Eifersucht.

„Werde ich auch.", sagte Remus und nickte lächelnd.

„Was ist dann mit Potter?", hakte Draco nach.

Remus seufzte. „Irgendwo muss ich ja auch sitzen.", sagte er.

„Bei den Gryffindors?", platzte Draco empört heraus. „Die buhen uns aus! Das kannst du nicht machen, Remus!"

„Ich war ebenfalls ein Gryffindor, es ist also selbstverständlich, dass ich es in meiner Freizeit bevorzuge dort zu sitzen.", sagte Remus und lächelte Draco weiter an, was den auch langsam wieder zu beruhigen schien.

Der Slytherin senkte den Blick und tat einen Schritt vor um sich an seinen Professor zu kuscheln. „Wo die aber doch jetzt weg sind, könnten wir…", druckste er herum und ließ wieder ein ganz untypisches Kichern hören.

„Könnten wir mich in den Krankenflügel gehen lassen?", schlug Remus vor und Draco trat ruckartig zurück, um sich eine Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen

„Entschuldige! Das hab ich fast vergessen…", murmelte Draco und betrachtete den kleinen Blutfleck auf seinem grauen Pullunder, den er unter dem schwarzen Schulumhang trug. „Mist…"

„Das kriegst du schon wieder raus.", sagte Remus und schob Draco auf die Tür zu. „Wir sehen uns ja."

„Soll ich dich bringen?", fragte Draco besorgt und das war schon irgendwie niedlich.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst doch nicht gesehen werden, wie du Professor Lupin durch die Gegend eskortierst.", sagte er.

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. „Irgendwie… schon…", murmelte er und Remus schluckte. „Ähm… Bis dann!" Draco legte beide Hände auf Remus Wangen und zog ihn zu einem Abschiedskuss herunter, bevor er sich blitzschnell und ziemlich rot um die Nase aus dem Staub machte.

Remus zischte und richtete den Blick auf das blutrote Taschentuch.


	34. Ausgeschimpft

**Ausgeschimpft**

„Greengrass!" brüllte Draco quer durch den slytherinschen Gemeinschaftsraum, der gut gefüllt war und alle Köpfe drehten sich nach ihm um. Oh, Draco war so fuchsig wie selten zu vor, sein Gesicht hatte sich verfinstert und die Zähne hatte er fest aufeinander gebissen, so dass sein Gesamteindruck furchterregend war und einige Erstklässler panisch den Raum verließen.

„Oh… oh" sagte Connor, der da einen der berühmt-berüchtigten malfoyschen Ausraster auf sich zukommen sah. Aber zumindest würde er ja nicht das Opfer sein, gespannt verfolgte er das Schauspiel, das sich ihm gleich bieten würde, allerdings versteckte er sich hierzu hinter einem aufgeschlagenen Buch, was Draco sicherlich zum Lachen gebracht hätte, wäre er in der Verfassung dazu gewesen. Urquhart und ein Buch, utopischer ging es wirklich nicht mehr, da war es sogar noch wahrscheinlicher, dass Minor lernen würde zu sprechen.

„Was?" schnauzte Daphne zurück und machte ein wütendes Gesicht, während sie die Beine übereinander schlug, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust verschränkte und sich an ihren Freund lehnen wollte, der direkt neben ihr saß.

„Red nicht so mit meiner Freundin" zischte Theodore und sprang auf um sich vor Draco aufzubauen. Der blickte etwas irritiert auf den, gut einen Kopf kleineren, Slytherin hinab. Er hatte doch gar nicht Daphne gemeint, aus den Augenwinkeln heraus fixierte er Astoria, die zusammen mit Evaine in der Nähe des Kamins stand und ihn jetzt misstrauisch beäugte, als wisse sie nicht was los sei.

„Sprich nicht so mit meiner Freundin" keifte Theo noch einmal und funkelte seinen Klassenkameraden böse an.

„Lass mich in Ruhe mit ‚der' Greengrass" erwiderte Draco ungehalten und wollte an Nott vorbeigehen, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

Der baute sich zu seiner gesamten Größe auf, was auch nicht viel brachte. Draco hätte ohne Mühe seine morgendlichen Kaffee auf seinem Kopf abstellen können, der dann bequem zu greifen gewesen wäre.

„Pass auf was du über Daphne sagst" raunte Nott ihm gefährlich zu und fummelte in seiner Umhangtasche rum, wahrscheinlich um seinen Zauberstab zu finden.

„Ich will nichts von ‚der' Greengrass" entgegnete der blasse Slytherin ebenso bedrohlich und meinte damit eigentlich, dass er Astoria anschreien wollte und nicht deren ältere Schwester.

„Gut" sagte Theo ernst, entspannte sich aber sichtlich und zog seine Hand wieder aus der Tasche seiner Robe. „Sie ist nämlich meine Freundin" fügte er noch hinzu.

Draco rollte gekonnt mit den Augen, was bildete der sich denn bitte ein.

„Die kannst du gern behalten" antwortete er derb aufschnaubend und drückte seinen Zeigefinger fest gegen die Brust seines Kameraden. „Die hatte ich in der Sechsten schon und das war mehr als langweilig" fauchte er und konnte dabei zusehen, wie Daphnes Gesicht sich in Sekundenschnelle dunkelrot verfärbte und sich Theodore fassungslos zu ihr umdrehte. „Was meint er damit?" fragte Theo geschockt und hätte Connor nicht übertrieben laut in seinem Buch einige Seiten umgeblättert, hätte Draco sicher gehört, wie es im Oberstübchen von Nott arbeitete.

Daphne sagte nichts, doch das war Draco ziemlich egal, denn nun konnte er endlich an seinem Schlafsaalmitbewohner vorbei treten, da ihn dieser überhaupt nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien, sondern lieber regungslos auf eine Erklärung von seiner Freundin wartete.

„Du!" belferte Draco bereits, kaum dass er am Kamin angekommen war und packte Astoria unsanft am Oberarm, die schmerzlich aufjaulte.

„Was soll das Dray?" erkundigte sie sich verschüchtert, versuchte aber gar nicht sich loszumachen, sondern setzte lieber den wohlbekannten Dackelblick ein.

„Du auch!" zischte Draco zornig und deutete mit seinem Kinn auf Avery, die sich ratlos eine der rotbraunen Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren klemmte, bevor sie schulterzuckend dem Vertrauensschüler folgte, der gerade ihre beste Freundin hinter sich aus dem Raum schleifte.

„Was ist denn?" jammerte Astoria und rieb sich die Stelle, die Draco beinahe zerdrückt hätte, als jener abrupt stehen blieb und sie gegen eine Wand drückte, um dann einen Schritt zurück zu gehen und Avery abfällig musterte.

Evaine blickte besorgt zu ihrer besten Freundin, die aufgrund der ungewohnten Behandlung den Tränen nahe schien, zumindest glitzerten die dunkelblauen Augen so als würde sie jeden Moment losweinen.

„Ich wünsche eine Erklärung" sagte Draco streng und zog die hellen Augenbrauen zusammen. Er war sich sicher, dass die beiden die Absender dieses lebensgefährlichen Briefes sein mussten und am liebsten hätte er ihnen eigenhändig den Hals umgedreht. Wie konnte man nur dermaßen dumm sein? Und wie konnte man so etwas Remus antun?

„Zehn Punkte Abzug" fluchte Draco und gebrauchte somit das erste Mal seit er das silberne Abzeichen trug, das Recht Schülern des eigenen Hauses Punkte abzuerkennen.

„Was?" fragten Astoria und Evaine wie aus einem Mund und rissen die Augen weit auf.

„Hat einer von euch da oben was drin? Oder hat eine Horde Hippogreife schon alles abgegrast?" erkundigte sich Draco immer noch wütend und tippte mehrmals gegen die Stirn der kleinen Greengrass.

„Ihr ward das" sagte Draco knapp und musterte die Mädchen, als wären sie Tebomist, der an seinen Schuhsohlen klebte, na ja sogar den hätte er freundlicher angesehen.

„Was sollen wir gewesen sein?" fragte Avery und legte Astoria eine Hand auf die Schulter, da diese wirklich zu heulen begann.

„Jammern kannst du woanders" zischte Draco, was zur Folge hatte, dass dieses dämliche Miststück ihren Gemütszustand auch noch mit Schluchzern untermalte. Wie sehr er diese Gefühlsduselei der Weiberwelt doch verabscheute. Gerade konnte er sich beherrschen, der Fünfzehnjährigen noch eine schallende Ohrfeige mitzugeben, dann hätte sie wenigstens einen Grund für ihre Flennerei aufführen können.

„Das Attentat auf Lupin" half er ihrem Gedächtnis auf die Spur und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, meist tat er dies ja eigentlich wenn er sich unwohl fühlte, doch gerade konnte er sich nur so besänftigen. Der salzige Blutgeschmack beruhigte ihn ein wenig.

„Wie bitte?" machte Avery einen auf unschuldig, was Dracos Blut aufwallen ließ.

„Stellt euch nicht dümmer als ihr seid" meinte Draco scharf und ignorierte, dass Astoria ihr Gesicht nun völlig aufgelöst gegen Evaines Schulter presste.

„Wir waren es nicht" verteidigte sich die Viertklässlerin vehement und die braungrünen Augen sagten genau das Gegenteil. Sie wusste genau von was er hier sprach.

„Woolworth" schluchzte Astoria und Draco brauchte einen Augenblick um zu verstehen was sie ihm mitteilen wollte, oder besser gesagt um einen Sinn in dem Wörtchen zu erkennen.

„Ja, genau!" rief Avery sofort mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen. „Woolworth wollte sich an ihm rächen und hat den Brief geschickt"

Draco schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf über so viel Blödheit auf einem Haufen, dagegen waren ja Crabbe und Goyle wahre Genies, die sich eine Auszeichnung für herausragende Arbeit verdient hatten. Wie konnte man nur? Nun gut, aber wenigstens bewies diese Aussage, dass die Mädchen ihm anscheinend alles glaubten ohne sich näher mit den Fakten vertraut zu machen. Das konnte er sicher irgendwann einmal ausnutzen.

„Noch zehn Punkte weniger" sagte Draco genervt und Evaines Mund klappte sperrangelweit auf, bevor sie ihr Gesicht zu einer grotesken Maske verzog.

„Warum?" fragte sie flüsternd, doch schien langsam der Knut bei ihr zu fallen. Draco würde sich da nicht austricksen oder gar abwimmeln lassen.

„Weil ihr mich angelogen habt" erwiderte er zornig und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare, als Avery ansetzte diese Behauptung zu dementieren.

„Woher wisst ihr denn, dass es ein Brief war?" erkundigte sich Draco unbeeindruckt und spuckte auf den frischgeputzten Steinboden, nicht weil er das häufig oder gerne tat, sondern mehr um den verräterischen Geschmack in seiner Mundhöhle loszuwerden.

Geschlagen senkte nun auch Avery den Blick, da gab es wohl kein Entkommen mehr.

„Wir wollten ihm nur zeigen, dass er das mit dir nicht machen kann" flüsterte sie betroffen und Draco erlebte gerade das Gefühl wie es war, wenn jemand seine ledernden Schuhe anstarrte.

„Aber du hörst dich gerade an, als würdest du den Werwolf beschützen wollen. Oder warum machst du darum einen solchen Aufstand?" fügte sie noch atemlos hinzu.

Der Slytherin stutzte einen Augenblick und schluckte hart. So durfte sich das aber nicht anhören. Sicher machte er sich Sorgen um Remus und natürlich wollte er die Übeltäter fertig machen, doch durfte da nichts aufliegen. Immerhin war er Draco Malfoy und sicherlich kein Gryffindorfreund, aber natürlich gab es da eine Ausnahme.

„Ach" meinte Draco sarkastisch und legte seine Stirn gespielt nachdenklich in Falten.

„Zählen wir doch einmal die Anhaltspunkte auf" sagte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Wen hat der dämliche Werwolf auf den Kicker?" Innerlich schmerzte es ihn, so über Remus reden zu müssen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl und Merlin sei Dank, war ihm auch gleich eine passende Ausrede eingefallen.

„Dich" jammerte Astoria, blickte auf und machte sich von ihrer Freundin los. „Wir wollten dir helfen" versicherte sie ihm und ging auf ihren Wunschfreund zu, der gleich einen Schritt zurück machte und sie bösartig anstarrte, bis sie in ihrer Bewegung verweilte.

„Also auf wen wird dann sein Verdacht fallen?" fragte Draco kalt und Astoria hatte sofort eine Antwort parat, sie sprang quasi auf ihrem Platz auf und ab.

„Aber du musstest doch nachsitzen…." sagte sie und versuchte sich die salzige, nasse Schicht von den Wangen zu wischen.

„Und selbstverständlich traut er mir nicht zu dieses perfekte Alibi auszunutzen" meinte Draco eingeschnappt, hätte er so etwas vorgehabt, wäre er sicher auf diese Idee gekommen. Nun gut, Remus wusste ja, dass er nichts mit dem Ereignis zu schaffen hatte, aber er wollte die Zwei unbedingt zur Rechenschaft ziehen.

„Uuups" machte Astoria und schlug sich die Hand vor die Lippen, während Evaine nun betreten den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

„Daran habt ihr nicht gedacht, was?" schimpfte Draco und lief einige Schritte auf und ab.

„Dray" sagte Astoria flehend, doch dieser schüttelte nur ruppig den Kopf.

„Ihr werdet hingehen und euch entschuldigen" befahl er. Remus hatte das verdient, den Beiden würde sicher nicht rausrutschen, dass er sie geschickt hatte. Aber was wirklich wichtig war, war dass Remus in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wie dieser Brief verflucht gewesen war, denn immerhin hatte der Professor die Verletzung mit einem Heilzauber nicht schließen können und Draco fürchtete, dass vielleicht auch Madam Pomfrey damit überfordert sein könnte, wenn sie nicht wusste, was genau den Biss verursacht hatte. Abwesend starrte Draco auf den Blutfleck, der inzwischen dunkel und getrocknet auf seinem grauen Pullunder die Ernsthaftigkeit des Problems bezeugte.

„Das mache ich nicht" erwiderte Astoria und tänzelte auf Draco zu, um nach seiner Hand zu fassen, was dieser natürlich nicht zuließ.

„Willst du dass ich deswegen Ärger bekomme?" grummelte Draco und fixierte Avery, die kalkweiß im Gesicht geworden war. Das hätte sie sich früher überlegen müssen.

„Nein" schrie sie sofort und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bevor auch sie auf den Älteren zuging.

„Keine Widerrede" sagte Draco scharf und musste schon wieder Astorias Finger wegschlagen, die diese nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Drückt einfach auf die Tränendrüse, dann wird Lupin schon ein Einsehen haben" meinte er noch. Wichtiger war ihm allerdings, dass die beiden ihre Lektion lernten und seinem Remus niemals mehr ein Haar krümmen würden, sonst würden sie noch eine ganz andere Seite des Slytherin kennen lernen. Außerdem sollte Remus ruhig die Befriedigung erfahren, die Schuldigen so richtig runterzuputzen. Wenn der Professor das überhaupt konnte, wahrscheinlich würde er nicht mal da ausrasten, obwohl es nur allzu verständlich wäre. Aber Remus konnte nun mal keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun.

„Aber…" erwiderte Astoria postwendend und Draco kam diesmal nicht umher in die dunkelblauen Augen zu blicken, als sie nun doch seine Hand zu fassen bekam.

„Kein aber, sonst gehe ich zu Snape" wetterte Draco. Das war die schlimmste Drohung die ihm einfiel und natürlich zog jene auch ohne Umschweife, was Draco an den betretenen Gesichtern erkennen konnte. Der Tränkemeister war schließlich bekannt dafür, dass er unangenehm werden konnte.

„Schon gut" flüsterte Avery geschlagen und trottete mit gesenktem Kopf davon, direkt in die Richtung des werwölfischen Büros.

„Ich werde nachfragen" sagte Draco, für den Fall, dass sie einen anderen Weg einschlagen würde. Astoria hielt sich immer noch an ihm fest.

„Was ist denn noch?" schnauzte er sie an.

Die Kulleraugen wurden von den blonden Locken umspielt als sie ihr Kinn nach oben reckte und abermals umspielte ein zartes Rosa ihre Wangen.

„Hattest du wirklich was mit Daphne?" hauchte sie und Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Geh dich entschuldigen" fauchte er, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen und schubste sie unsanft von sich, was dieses Gör wieder zum Weinen brachte, aber immerhin folgte sie nun ihrer Freundin.

Draco verweilte noch einen Augenblick im Flur. War das nun richtig oder falsch gewesen? Hatte man ihm das abgekauft? Hoffentlich würde es Remus bald besser gehen! Eine unglaubliche Leere umfing ihn. Indirekt war die Verletzung seine Schuld gewesen und er wollte nicht schuld daran sein, wenn es Remus schlecht ging. Eigentlich hätte er auch zu ihm gehen wollen, doch es würde seltsam aussehen, wenn er schon wieder unauffindbar sein würde. Bis Samstag musste er sich also noch gedulden.

Noch fast zwei Tage bis er wieder Remus' Nähe spüren durfte, dass war kaum zum Aushalten. Warum nur musste das Leben so ungerecht sein?


	35. Ausgangssperre

**Ausgangssperre**

„Sie nehmen den Trank das Wochenende über dreimal täglich.", endete Severus mit seinen Ausführungen über den Heiltrank, den er Remus hatte machen müssen. Das mit der Hand war selbst für Poppy zu schwarze Magie gewesen. Wenn das wirklich aus Rache geschehen war, weil er Draco hatte helfen wollen, dann würde Remus da wohl noch mehr erwarten. Sowas Kindisches aber auch…

„Danke, Severus.", seufzte Remus und steckte die Phiolen in seine Umhangtasche. Hoffentlich war da nicht plötzlich ein Loch drin, durch das er das Zeug verlieren würde. Die Blutung hatte gestoppt, aber bis die Verletzung zuwachsen würde, mussten noch einige Tage vergehen.

„Finden Sie den Übeltäter lieber schnell, Lupin.", sagte Snape und ging auf Remus zu, um ihn aus dem Büro zu schieben. „Das könnte sonst noch schlimm enden und das wollen wir ja nicht."

Remus lächelte Snape an, als seien sie die besten Freunde und er würde sich ernsthaft Sorgen machen. „Danke, ich denke, das werde ich schon hinbekommen.", sagte er und trat in den Kerker, wo er prompt angerempelt wurde. „Huch, nicht so hastig, meine Damen.", gluckste er und stellte Astoria Greengrass wieder auf die Füße, als sie sich verzweifelt an Remus Umhang festklammerte um nicht auf den Boden zu fallen. Er ignorierte, dass sie sich die kleinen Hände an den Enden ihrer weißen Bluse abwischte und lächelte sie an, als das blonde Mädchen abfällig zu ihm hochsah.

„Professor, ich…", fing sie an.

„Entschuldigen Sie sich woanders bei Professor Lupin, als vor meiner Tür, Miss Greengrass.", kam Snapes ölige Stimme von hinten und Remus schauderte fast, als er den Atem des Tränkemeisters in den Nacken bekam.

„Was? Woher wissen Sie…" Astoria schaute sich zu ihrer Freundin um und räusperte sich dann. „Bitte, ich… Es tut uns wirklich furchtbar Leid mit Ihrer Hand, Sir. Lassen Sie Gnade vor Recht gelten…", flehte Astoria fast, aber das galt mehr Snape, als Remus, der doch ziemlich geschockt da stand und sich weiter von Snape in den Nacken atmen ließ.

Sie kam freiwillig um sich zu entschuldigen? Das hätte sie dann aber nicht vor Snape tun sollen… oder sie ging der falschen Annahme nach, das Snape schon wusste, das sie an der brennenden Wunde auf Remus Hand schuld war. Aber was hatte sie dann… Vielleicht Draco? Das würde er sicher nicht tun, nein…

„Sie waren das?" Snape schob sich an Remus vorbei und schaute auf seine Schülerin herunter.

„Wir…", murmelte Astoria und deutete hinter sich auf ihre Freundin, Avery, die ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu warf. Typisch Slytherin. Bloß nicht für den anderen in die Bresche springen.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Eine Schande für Ihr Haus, Miss Greengrass, Miss Avery.", zischte Snape und war wohl einfach nur enttäuscht, dass sie so stümperhaft vorgegangen waren. Sonst würde er sich nicht so verraten.

„Wieso bitte habt ihr das getan?", fragte Remus und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Er konnte sich natürlich denken warum und wusste es auch, aber wie sah es aus, wenn er breittrat, das er sich ganz genau hatte denken können, wer an der Verstümmelung seiner Hand beteiligt war.

„Schieben Sie es einfach nicht Draco in die Schuhe!", quietschte die kleine Greengrass und ein paar Tränen traten in ihre dunkelblauen Kulleraugen. Sie musste Draco wirklich gern haben und der zeigte leider mehr Interesse an seinem Lehrer. Falsch war das und Remus sollte da mal mit Draco drüber reden. Er hatte die Beiden ja schon zusammen gesehen und sie schienen sich verstanden zu haben. Draco sollte jemanden in seinem Alter mögen…

Wenn er seinen Lehrer überhaupt mochte. Sehr sicher war sich Remus da immer noch nicht. Es könnte eine Phase sein. Teenager die etwas ausprobieren wollten oder Gefühle verwechselten. Vielleicht war er wichtig für Draco, aber eben nicht in romantischer Hinsicht. 

Draco wollte einfach nur eine kurze Phase ausleben und es graute Remus schon vor dem Tag, an dem sein Schüler das bemerken würde und ihm nicht mehr in die Augen schauen konnte. Wenn er das überhaupt mal können würde…

„Draco? Warum sollte ich das Mr. Malfoy in die Schuhe schieben?", fragte Remus, während Snape schon die dunklen Augen zu Schlitzen verengte und wahrscheinlich mal ein Gespräch über das neuerdings äußerst merkwürdige Verhalten seines Lieblingsschülers führen wollen würde. Minerva und den anderen Lehrern war das neuartige Engagement auch schon aufgefallen und Draco Malfoys kleine Wandlung war ein krasses Thema gewesen…

„Sie behandeln ihn eh schon total unfair!", fauchte Astoria und benahm sich fast so schlimm, wie in seinem Unterricht, obwohl ihr Hauslehrer nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand.

„Da muss ich widersprechen. Keiner meiner Schüler erhält eine ungerechte Behandlung.", sagte Remus und wandte sich zu Snape um. „Möchten Sie die Bestrafung Ihrer Schüler übernehmen, Severus?"

„Das hatte ich vor, ja.", sagte Snape gedehnt und musterte Remus aus den Augenwinkeln. „Sie sollten sich wohl eh schonen, Lupin. Wo Mr. Malfoy ohnehin so oft… länger bleiben muss. Aber ich denke, Miss Greengrass und Miss Avery werden Ihnen trotzdem bei dem Korrigieren Ihrer Arbeiten helfen. Auch wenn das nicht die einzige Bestrafung sein wird." Snape wandte sich seinen beiden Schülerinnen zu. „Sie können von Glück sagen, das Sie nicht von der Schule fliegen.", sagte er demonstrativ und Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich denke, das kriege ich alleine doch besser hin.", sagte Remus und lächelte leicht.

„Oh, hatten Sie am Ende schon Hilfe, Lupin?", wandte Snape sich wieder an ihn. „Mr. Malfoy sollte auch noch andere Sachen tun, nicht wahr?"

Die beiden Mädchen kicherten, aber Remus ignorierte das einfach und schloss einen längeren Moment die Augen. Snape konnte es einfach nicht sein lassen und Remus hoffte einfach, er dachte in die Richtung, die Remus vermutete und nicht in die richtige.

„Diktieren liegt mir nun einmal nicht, Severus.", sagte Remus. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das Richtige tun werden. Den Schulleiter werden wir wohl nicht informieren müssen, nicht wahr?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte knapp. „In mein Büro.", sagte er scharf und bauschte seinen Umhang auf, als er sich auf den Absätzen umdrehte und zurück in den dunklen Raum schlurfte. Remus bekam noch einen bösen Blick von den beiden Mädchen zu sehen und seufzte, als die Tür fast zugeknallt wurde.

Womit hatte er das verdient?

* * *

Die nächtliche Patrouille tat immer gut. Remus mochte es durch das, hoffentlich, menschenleere Schloss zu gehen und hier und da den Ruf einer Eule zu hören. Seine Schritte hallten von den Wänden wieder und sonst war nur das Schnarchen der Portraits zu hören. Ein kühler Hauch wehte durch die Korridore und ließ Remus frösteln. Die Wandteppiche waren zu schwer um zu flattern, aber Remus Robe war dünn und bauschte sich Snapemäßig hinter ihm auf.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Brustkorb aus und er schaute über die Schulter. Das Bedürfnis schneller zu laufen unterdrückte er und schallt sich für seinen Verfolgungswahn. Ihn würde hier schon niemand anspringen und ein Messer mitten ins Herz rammen. Das waren immer noch Schüler und auch wenn Slytherins zu eigenartigen und sehr fiesen Methoden neigten würden sie sowas nicht tun.

Remus wollte trotzdem nicht daran denken, was dieses Maul noch mit ihm angestellt hätte, wenn er nicht so schnell reagiert hatte. Er war aber auch naiv gewesen… Nicht das er Moody Konkurrenz machen wollte, aber er hätte den Brief ja vorher überprüfen können. Aber wer dachte auch schon an sowas wie ein Attentat.

„Remus?"

Die blauen Augen erschrocken geweitet schlug Remus sich lautstark eine Hand auf die Brust und fühlte das schnell schlagende Herz. Heilige… Er schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er sich auf den Absätzen umdrehte und direkt in die stahlgrauen Augen von Draco sah. Bis der den Blick schnell senkte.

Verfolgte der ihn?

„Ihre Patrouille ist in den Kerkern, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus und drehte sich um.

„Ich wollte nur schnell…", fing der Vertrauensschüler an und trippelte Remus nach um dann neben ihm zu gehen. „Was macht deine Hand?" Er griff blitzschnell nach Remus bandagierter Hand und begutachtete den Verband misstrauisch. Es schien ihm nicht gut genug zu sein und er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Es geht schon.", sagte Remus und wollte seinen Schüler die Hand entziehen, aber der ließ sie nicht los. „Draco, hier kann jeden Moment jemand kommen und was soll man denken, wenn du meine Hand hältst?"

Die hellen Brauen zogen sich fest zusammen und fast wehmütig wagte Draco einen Blick auf das Kinn seines Lehrers, bevor er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und Remus Hand losließ. Der ballte schnell die Hand zur Faust um das warme Gefühl, das sich selbst durch den Verband geschlichen hatte, zu ignorieren, aber er vergaß dabei die Verletzung und sog zischend Luft durch die Vorderzähne.

„Alles okay?", fragte Draco besorgt und warf einen schnellen Blick zu den Bildern, die kurz davor waren wach zu werden. „Gehen wir doch ein Stück."

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen und hätte Draco am liebsten weggeschickt. Er mochte es alleine im Schloss herum zu wandern, wenn die Schüler in den Betten waren und da gehörte Draco eigentlich auch hin. Es gab nur leider nicht genug Lehrer, die kurz nach der Ausgangssperre durch die Korridore liefen.

„Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?", versuchte Remus es trotzdem.

„Wieso denn?", fragte Draco verwirrt, während er nicht genug von Remus Seitenprofil zu bekommen schien. Verklärt lächelte sein Schüler und Remus war sein Aufzug schon wieder ungewohnt peinlich. Musste… Musste er trotzdem so liebevoll angesehen werden? Das war er doch gar nicht wert und auch Draco würde das eines Tages verstehen.

„Ist nicht morgen das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw?", fragte Remus und seufzte, bevor er um eine Ecke bog. Draco musste seine Schritte beschleunigen um bei den langen Beinen seines Lehrers mithalten zu können. Das schien ihm aber nichts auszumachen und er lachte fast vergnügt und so… gar nicht wie Draco Malfoy lachen sollte.

„Ich freu mich schon! Das erste Spiel der Saison.", sagte Draco und lächelte breit. „Alle werden sie mich um meinen Nimbus 3000 beneiden." Er wartete einen Moment und schien zu hoffen, das Remus etwas sagte, aber es störte ihn auch nicht, als sein Lehrer nur lächelte. „Das ist der beste Besen, den es je gab!" Ob Draco nicht wusste, das Remus diesen Satz noch gut in Erinnerung hatte? „Damit wird die Nimbus Racing Broom Company erneut die Marktführung an sich reißen. Dann ist der Feuerblitz weg vom Fenster und Potter sieht alt aus!", fuhr Draco fort und lachte triumphierend. „Potter sollte den Feuerblitz zu Kleinholz verarbeiten!"

„Das wird er nie tun…", sagte Remus und seufzte.

Draco warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wieso?", zischte er fast. „Er ist doch reich. Soll er sich einfach einen neuen leisten! Oder konnte er nicht mit seinem Gold umgehen?"

„Ich habe es für ihn verwaltet, bis er elf Jahre alt war.", sagte Remus und Draco klappte der Kiefer fast bis auf den Boden. Abrupt blieb er stehen und musterte seinen Lehrer, der selbst 

keine Ahnung hatte, warum er das nach so vielen Jahren ausgerechnet Harrys Erzfeind auf die Nase band.

„Du?" Draco musterte Remus. „Aber… warum…"

„Ich hätte mich nie an Harrys Gold vergriffen, nur weil ich damals schon nicht viel hatte.", gluckste Remus und winkte ab. „Es ist nicht wichtig. Er weiß es selber nicht und ich bitte dich, das für dich zu behalten."

„Wieso weiß er das denn nicht? Vielleicht würdest du eine Abfindung bekommen.", sagte Draco und ging seinem Lehrer wieder nach.

„Es ging dabei nie ums Gold.", sagte Remus und lächelte Draco an. „Ich kannte seine Eltern und es war selbstverständlich, das ich dafür sorge, das ihr Erbe richtig angelegt ist, damit Harry davon profitiert."

Draco schien das absolut nicht verstehen zu können und Remus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, bevor er den Slytherin anlächelte.

„Er… kann sich ja trotzdem einen neuen Besen besorgen.", sagte Draco und schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.

„Niemals.", sagte Remus und lächelte jetzt eher traurig. „Harry verbindet so viel mit diesem Besen und solange er ihm gute Dienste tut wird er ihn fliegen. Vielleicht kauft er sich einmal einen neuen, aber den Feuerblitz wird er trotzdem nicht weggeben."

„Wa…rum?", schien Draco absolut nicht nachvollziehen zu können, warum man etwas als Erinnerung behalten sollte.

„Wenn deine Mutter dir etwas schenkt, dann gibst du das doch nicht irgendwann weg?", gab Remus ihm ein Beispiel, das bewusst nicht auf Dracos Vater bezogen war.

„Wenn es irgendwann ein besseres Modell davon gibt." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich."

Remus nickte bedächtig. Hätte er sich ja denken können. Für einen Malfoy war das sentimentales Zeug und… „Moment.", sagte Remus und griff in seine Tasche. „Dein Taschentuch. Danke dir nochmal." Er reichte Draco das seidige Tuch und beobachtete einen Moment, wie der das nachdenklich durch die Finger gleiten ließ.

„Du kannst es… behalten…", sagte er und lächelte Remus schüchtern an, bevor er beide Hände ausstreckte und Remus das Taschentuch hinhielt, während er dessen Lederschuhe musterte.

„Das musst du nicht tun, Draco. Es ist gewaschen, keine Sorge.", sagte Remus, der sich eine ganze Weile damit herum gequält hatte, das Blut zu entfernen. Wenn Malfoy jetzt wieder…

„Nein, ich würde… Ich schenke es dir.", sagte Draco und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er Remus von unten anschaute. „Dann hebst du es auf, oder?"

Remus gluckste und lächelte, während er Draco das Taschentuch wieder abnahm und in seine Tasche steckte. Vielleicht hatte er ja schon ein bisschen verstanden, warum Harry den Feuerblitz nie weggeben würde, auch wenn Draco nicht wusste, das der ein Geschenk von Sirius, Harrys Paten, gewesen war. Remus wäre ziemlich zufrieden, wenn Draco sich etwas in der Art denken würde und sehr zufrieden, wenn Draco es nachvollziehen konnte.

„Du gehst jetzt besser wieder runter.", sagte Remus, als sie die Große Treppe erreichten. Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und zauberte ihm so ein unglaubliches Lächeln ins blasse Gesicht. „Ich wünsch dir viel Glück morgen."

Erwartungsvoll stellte Draco sich auf die Zehenspitzen, aber Remus winkte nur lächelnd und verschwand dann zügigen Schrittes im dunkler werdenden Korridor.


	36. Absoluter Müll

**Absoluter Müll**

Die Fete im Gemeinschaftsraum war im vollen Gange und Draco wurde die Unmenge an Schulterklopfern schon fast zu wider. Vor allem die von Connor, der konnte gar nicht mehr damit aufhören seine Pranke immer wieder auf und ab tanzen zu lassen, viel zu fest natürlich.

Ein großartiges Spiel war es gewesen. Hundertachtzig zu zwanzig das Endergebnis und selbstverständlich war Draco als Sucher unmittelbar daran beteiligt. Eigentlich war es ja eine ziemlich ausgeglichene Partie, die Ravenclaws waren wirklich richtige Gegner, die ihre Spielzüge perfekt beherrschten. Das Spiel hätte sich sicher in eine ungeahnte Länge gezogen, wenn der kleine, goldene Schnatz mit den feingliedrigen Flügeln nicht plötzlich direkt vor dem Siebzehnjährigen aufgetaucht wäre und der nur noch seine Hand hatte ausstrecken müssen um den Sieg für seine Mannschaft zu verbuchen. Nicht mal ganz zwanzig Minuten bis zum Abpfiff und in der grünen Kurve wurden Standing Ovations zelebriert und sogar Snape hatte seinen Schützlingen zugenickt, bevor er aufstand und mit schwarzen, aufgebauschten Umhang die Tribüne verließ, wahrscheinlich um nachher nicht unbeabsichtigt in irgendwelche Feierlichkeiten mit einbezogen zu werden.

Crabbe und Goyle hatten aus der Küche etwas zu essen besorgt und Nott, nun ja Theodore schien sich nicht sonderlich über den Sieg zu freuen, sondern lief ziellos im Zimmer umher und fragte jeden nach Daphne, mit der er gestern noch eine dreckige Auseinandersetzung gehabt haben musste. Avery und Astoria waren ebenfalls nicht auffindbar, doch es wäre gelogen gewesen, wenn Draco behaupten würde, ihn würde interessieren wo die beiden sich aufhielten, seine Wut war noch nicht ganz verraucht.

„Luft!" sagte Draco gespielt gequält als Pansy sich neben ihn stellte und ihm abermals begeistert gratulierte. „Du warst so toll Draaaaay" quäkte sie und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

„Ich geh an die frische Luft" wiederholte sich Draco und Parkinson blickte ihn an als hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden. Es war ja auch untypisch für ihn eine solche Party zu verlassen, aber Draco war dies relativ egal, als er bereits auf den Steinfliesen des Kerkers stand und noch ein ‚Draaaay' hinterher gerufen bekam. Die würden schon gut ohne ihn auskommen.

Grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg durch das Schloss und hielt nur kurz an einem der Fenster inne, das einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Ländereien bot.

Es war ein sonniger Tag, allerdings nicht zu warm und ein laues Lüftchen ließ die Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes im Takt wiegen, aus der Hüte des Wildhüters stieg hellgrauer Rauch hervor und alles in einem war es ein harmonischer Anblick, der sich dem verträumten Slytherin darbot. Normaler Weise gehörte es ja nicht zu Dracos Zeitvertreib seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, aber heute war ihm irgendwie danach. Die Fingerspitzen ließ er über das Fensterbrett tanzen und erst als Stimmen an sein Ohr drangen, begann er wieder einen Fuß vor den nächsten zu setzen.

Wie es der Zufall so wollte, oder eher weil Dracos Unterbewusstsein sich eingeschaltet hatte und ihm vorgab wohin er gehen sollte, fand er sich vor Remus' Bürotür wieder. Schnell richtete er seine Haare bevor er anklopfte und wie immer auf das ‚Herein' wartete bis er die Tür öffnete.

Remus lächelte sanft und schüttelte dann unbeholfen den Kopf als er von seinem Buch aufsah, anscheinend hatte er Draco schon erwartet.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch" sagte Remus mit dieser Stimme, die Dracos Nackenhärchen dazu veranlasste sich aufzurichten.

Dionysisch lächelnd zog Draco die Tür hinter sich zu und wischte sich eine der blonden Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die er gerade noch dort hin trapiert hatte.

„Danke" entgegnete Draco und teilte seine Aufmerksamkeit fair zwischen Remus und Minor auf.

„Muss es eigentlich immer da drin sein?" fragte Draco und sah dem magischen Warzenschwein dabei zu, wie es seine aschgraue Schnauze im gestreuten Untergrund des Käfigs vergrub.

„Du kannst es rausnehmen, wenn du willst" entgegnete Remus und erhob sich. Draco fixierte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, da waren schon wieder Bartstoppeln im Gesicht des Älteren und Draco musste schmunzeln. Es war toll, dass Professor Lupin immer so war, wie er eben war, anders hätte er es nicht ausdrücken können.

„Hol du es raus" sagte Draco als Remus sich zu ihm stellte und hob seinen Blick an um Remus' Stirn zu betrachten.

„Solltest du nicht mit deinen Freunden feiern?" fragte dieser und legte die unverletzte Hand auf dem Käfig ab, sodass Draco nun wunderbar die wulstige Narbe auf dem Handrücken beobachten konnte.

„Ich wollte lieber hier sein. Geht es deiner verletzten Hand besser?" entgegnete Draco und spielte bereits mit den Fingerspitzen seines Professors.

„Ja, ist schon fast verheilt" sagte Remus und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Draco versuchte einen Blick auf den Verband zu erhaschen, doch steckte Remus' andere Hand in dessen Hosentasche und Röntgenaugen hatte Draco leider, oder Merlin sei Dank nicht.

„Hmm" machte Draco und strich zärtlich über die Fingerknöchel des Mannes neben sich, der zwar kurzzeitig Anstalten machte die Hand wegzuziehen, aber dann doch dort liegen ließ wo sie hingehörte, in Dracos Nähe.

„Nimm Minor doch raus" bettelte der junge Zauberer schon fast, doch Remus' schien auf diese Bitte nicht eingehen zu wollen. Draco schnaubte. „Mich mag es doch nicht, da macht es sich doch nur wieder unsichtbar" erklärte er missmutig und wunderte sich über das matte Lächeln, das sich auf diese Aussage hin auf den Lippen des Professors widerspiegelte. „Bitte" setzte er deshalb noch hinzu.

„Willst du das Tebo füttern?" wollte Remus wissen und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Keramikschale die sich neben dem Käfig auf dem Sideboard befand.

„Minor" verbesserte Draco ihn und starrte dann auf die Futterschale, die mit diesem ekligen, getrockneten Zeug gefüllt war. „In Süßwarenläden kann man nicht per Eule bestellen" sagte Draco und hielt ein plattes, braunes, ekliges Etwas andächtig zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger. Minor schien dies zu wittern und streckte das Mäulchen durch die Gitterstäbe.

„Willst du immer noch Gummibärchen?" erkundigte sich Remus sichtlich verwundert und Draco nickte. Immerhin sollte Minor ja schnell groß und stark werden.

„Wie groß wird Minor eigentlich werden?" fragte er, als ihm einfiel, dass er die Größenangaben in Coyles Schulbuch nicht hatte entziffern können.

„In etwa die gleichen Ausmaße wie ein übliches Warzenschwein" erläuterte Lupin und beobachtete wie sein Schüler Minor die ersten Stückchen seiner Futterration reichte. Dadurch blieb ihm allerdings verborgen, wie Draco mit den Augen rollte, woher sollte er denn wissen wie groß so ein Warzenschwein wurde?

„Du solltest es mal bei Fred und George versuchen" schlug Remus vor und Draco zog jetzt winzige Kreise auf dem Ärmelsaum seines Lehrers.

„Wieso bei den Wieselbrüdern?" fragte er misstrauisch und stellte für einen knappen Moment Blickkontakt her, bevor er sich auf die Unterlippe biss und darauf herum kaute.

„Die haben öfter Mal Muggelsachen im Sortiment, vielleicht hast du ja Glück und gerade sind es Gummibärchen" erklärte Remus und Draco nickte nur desinteressiert, denen würde er sicher keine Galleonen hinterherwerfen.

„Die bekommen kein Geld von mir" formulierte Draco seine Gedanken und zog wütend seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als Remus seine zweite Hand nun endgültig in seiner anderen Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

Schon allein die angespannte Mundpartie, seines Lehrers deutete Draco so, dass er wohl gerade etwas ausgesprochen hatte, was er besser für sich behalten hätte.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen dass das sieben kleine Wiesel zu Hause sind?" fragte der blonde Slytherin verächtlich und starrte jetzt auf die Nase seines Gesprächspartners.

Remus schwieg für einen Moment und musterte seinen Schüler mal wieder von oben bis unten.

Mit einer halben Drehung stand Draco nun so, dass er problemlos Minor weiterfüttern und seine andere Hand bequem auf Remus' Oberarm legen konnte, wo er nun bedächtig eine Naht nachfuhr, die wohl von einem ehemaligen Loch in dem Textil zeugte.

„Jetzt sind es ja nur noch zwei Kinder im Fuchsbau und Ron ist sogar schon volljährig" meinte Remus und schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass Draco gefühlsmäßig und verklärt lächelnd auf einer ganz anderen Sphäre zu schweben schien, aber immer noch so gut wie möglich zuhörte. Er konnte Remus stundenlang zuhören.

„Trotzdem zu viele sommersprossige Rotschöpfe für England" sagte Draco und stellte sich näher an Remus um seinen Duft in sich aufzunehmen. „Hast du eigentlich Geschwister?" fragte er weiter und konnte die erstaunte Mimik seines Lehrers nicht erkennen, da sein Blick immer noch an dessen Umhang klebte.

„Nein" antwortete der nun knapp und der Unterton in der dunklen Stimme war Draco vollkommen neu, das war doch eine ganz simple Frage gewesen.

„Stell dir mal vor wie das gewesen wäre, wenn du dir mit jemand fremden dein Zimmer hättest teilen müssen" flüsterte Draco und lehnte sich mehr oder weniger an Remus, der schnell blinzelte und nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, dass Draco die Futterhand nun auf dessen Brust ablegte um den rhythmischen Herzschlag aufzunehmen und diesen Takt mit der anderen Hand nach zu klopfen.

„Ich nehme an, dass es in eurer Residenz genug Zimmer gegeben hätte" sagte Remus nachdenklich und Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Die werden alle benutzt" erklärte er wahrheitsgetreu „Vielleicht wäre ja in der Küche bei den Hauselfen noch Platz gewesen" fügte er noch schnell hinzu, als Remus den Kopf schüttelte, als hätte er seinem gesamten Leben noch niemals etwas ähnlich Dämlichem gelauscht.

„Außerdem ist eh nur ein Kind schicklich" sagte Draco darauf „Besonders wenn man sich nicht einmal selbst anständige Kleidung kaufen kann wie die zwei Oberwiesel" meinte er und Remus sah an sich herunter, als fühlte er sich angesprochen. „Bei dir ist das was anderes, du hast ja gar keine Kinder" erläuterte Draco und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um Remus ein Küsschen auf das Kinn zu hauchen. Ja, die Stoppeln gehörten einfach zu ihm dazu.

„Aber ein Tebo" meinte Remus trocken und Draco sah zu ihm auf und konnte seinen Worten überhaupt nicht folgen.

„Das braucht ja nichts zum Anziehen" meinte er ungeniert und Remus musste unweigerlich schmunzeln, vielleicht weil er Dracos' Aussage für lustig hielt, vielleicht aber auch weil er versuchte sich vorzustellen wie Minor mit einem Umhang aussehen würde, vorzugsweise einen auf dem ein großes Gummibärchen prangerte.

„Du bist niedlich wenn du so lächelst" meinte Draco und hätte sich gewünscht, dass wenigstens ein Arm um ihn gelegt werden würde, doch Remus' Hände schienen in seinen Hosentaschen festgewachsen zu sein.

„Ach ja?" fragte Remus und musste sich von dem Jüngeren zwingen lassen, sich ein wenig zu ducken, damit dieser ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen geben konnte. So schön…

„Jaaaa" bestätigte Draco, kaum dass er sich von ihm gelöst hatte. „Aber warum du fast immer lächelst kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Bei dir ist es ja schon ein Wunder wenn du mal einen scharfen Ton anschlägst. Du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt" erläuterte er, bevor er selbst selig grinsend, ein zweites Mal die rauen Lippen seines Lehrers mit den seinen verschloss und tief durchatmete.

„Du bist was Besonders" flüsterte er ihm zu und auf diese Worte hin wurde ihm zumindest eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und Draco schmiegte sich entzückt an die Brust seines Lehrers um die Nähe zu genießen. Wie hatte er es nur all die Zeit ohne Professor Remus 

Lupin aushalten können? Ohne diesen sanften Druck auf seinen Schultern hätte er gar nicht mehr gewusst, was wirklich wichtig war und was nicht. Vielleicht war es ihm früher auch nie bewusst gewesen…


	37. Analyse per Quidditch

**Analyse per Quidditch**

Remus klopfte gerührt auf Dracos Schulter herum. Er war etwas Besonderes? Er? Remus Lupin, der dämliche Werwolf-Professor, der nur abgetragene Umhänge trug war etwas Besonderes für so einen verwöhnten jungen Mann? Wieso? An ihm war nichts besonders und da war nie etwas besonders gewesen. Es gab tausende solcher Menschen…

Draco schob die Hände unter Remus Arme durch und klammerte sich von hinten an den Schultern seines Lehrers fest. Seufzend kuschelte der Slytherin sich so dicht wie möglich an Remus und schien nicht zu bemerken, wie sehr der wieder mal versuchte das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Wann hätte sich das ändern sollen? Vor wenigen Tagen hatte der ihn noch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können und jetzt war er etwas Besonderes?

„Dann fangen wir doch mal an.", seufzte Remus und versuchte Draco mit einer Hand wegzudrücken, aber dafür krallte sich der Slytherin zu fest an ihn.

„Ich…" Draco hob den Blick und seine Augen weiteten sich, bevor er schnell wieder Remus Kinn anstarrte. Er atmete tief durch und Remus konnte verstehen, das er Angst hatte, aber irgendwann mussten sie sich ja auch mal wieder um den Irrwicht kümmern.

„Keine Bange, Draco.", sagte Remus und lächelte. „Ich hab schon Alles vorbereitet. Konnte mir schon denken, das du vorbeischauen würdest."

Draco wurde mit jeder Sekunde röter und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, die sicher irgendwann mal Folgeschäden davontragen würde. Nacheinander ließ er die Finger auf Remus Schultern klopfen und musste sich wohl schwer überwinden zu sprechen.

„Ich glaub… ich… bin noch nicht soweit.", murmelte Draco und Remus seufzte lautstark, was Draco sehr zu verunsichern schien.

„Irgendwann… müssen wir den nächsten Schritt machen.", sagte Remus ruhig. „Stagnieren führt einfach zu nichts, meinst du nicht auch?" Ein bisschen verwirrt über die Röte, die dem Slytherin ins Gesicht geschossen war, hob Remus die Augenbrauen und legte den Kopf schief. „Dir ist das doch nicht unangenehm, oder? Ich erzähle schon niemanden etwas." Er lächelte leicht, als Draco ihn ansah und dann schwer schluckte.

„Gut, okay.", sagte Draco und grinste, bevor er Remus losließ.

„Na, siehst du.", sagte Remus und Draco schien sich gar nicht mehr beherrschen zu können. Euphorisch griff er nach Remus Hand und zog ihn zu der kleinen Tür hinter der der Irrwicht schon wartete. Remus wollte gerade seine Hand wiederbekommen, weil Draco sonst sicher Probleme hatte, sich auf seinen Zauberstab zu konzentrieren, aber sein Schüler ließ ihn nicht los. Ohne seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen riss Draco die Tür auf und schrie lauthals los, als Lucius vor ihm auftauchte.

Bevor der Irrwicht den Mund aufmachen konnte, knallte Draco die Tür wieder zu und starrte Remus schockiert und schwer atmend an. „Was… Remus, was macht…" Draco stoppte, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte auf Remus Hand in seiner, während er überlegte. „Oh…" Kurz hob er den Blick und befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Der Irrwicht?"

„Draco, dein Vater würde freiwillig niemals in mein Schlafzimmer gehen.", sagte Remus und unterdrückte ein Glucksen. „Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich von dir will?"

Draco duckte sich unter seinen eigenen Schultern und ließ Remus Hand los um dann seine eigenen in die Hosentaschen zu stecken. „Gar nichts…", murmelte er leicht enttäuscht und drehte den Kopf zur Tür um die äußerst interessiert zu mustern.

„Gar nichts? So sah das für mich aber nicht aus.", sagte Remus und fuhr sich mit der bandagierten Hand durch die hellbraunen Haare, als Draco nicht weitersprach. „Na, dann lassen wir das und du…"

„Kannst du an nichts anderes, als diesen blöden Irrwicht denken?", unterbrach Draco seinen Lehrer, der ziemlich perplex die Augenbrauen hob.

„Darum sind wir hier, nicht wahr?", sagte Remus gedehnt. „Wenn du noch feiern willst, dann musst du dafür in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgehen."

„Ich dachte… Du hast nicht mal genauer nach dem Spiel gefragt…", murmelte Draco.

„Ich bin auch nicht zum Plaudern hier.", sagte Remus und Draco zog fast wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen um Remus dann strafend anzusehen.

„Ach?", machte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hab ich also gestört, als du dich um dein geliebtes Tebo gekümmert hast?"

„Bitte?" Remus kratzte sich ein bisschen verwirrt an der Schläfe.

„Anscheinend ist es doch sowas wie ein Kind für dich. Jedenfalls hat sich das so angehört.", grummelte Draco schwer beleidigt.

Remus seufzte. Wie kam der denn jetzt darauf? Er hätte dem Frischling nie einen Namen gegeben… „Soll ich dich jetzt wie meinen Sohn behandeln?", fragte er und ehrlich gesagt, wäre ihm das irgendwie ein bisschen lieber und vor Allem… sicherer für seinen Job.

„Merlin, nein!", rief Draco aus und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich bin auch volljährig und brauche keine elterliche Fürsorge."

Sondern einen Freund, einen richtigen. Remus konnte sich das schon denken, aber dann ging es eindeutig zu weit, was Malfoy sich unter einem Freund vorstellte. Oder er brauchte Liebe, vielleicht Beides… Aber eigentlich konnte Remus ihm Beides nicht geben. Wollen war da gar nicht gefragt…

„Dafür klammerst du dich sehr an deine Eltern.", sagte Remus und Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. „Du kannst viel mehr allein, Draco. Selber denken sicher auch."

„Willst du sagen, ich sei blöd, oder was?", zischte Draco und musterte Remus fast abfällig.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt.", sagte Remus und lächelte ganz leicht, bevor er seinen Stuhl herum zog und sich darauf setzte. „Aber warum denkst du, ich hätte das gemeint?"

Verständnislos zuckte Draco mit den Schultern und schien lieber zu überlegen, ob er sich auf Remus Schoß setzen sollte, oder ob das wohl sehr kindisch wirkte.

„Vielleicht, weil du es selber denkst?", versuchte Remus es und Draco prustete.

„Ich bin nicht blöd.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Schüler."

„Das ist Hermine auch und im Grunde macht sie dasselbe wie du, nur noch extremer: Auswendig lernen.", sagte Remus und Draco klappte bei diesem Vergleich der Mund auf.

„Du willst mich doch nicht mit der vergleichen?", zischte Draco und presste die Lippen schnell wieder aufeinander.

„Ich habe es eben getan.", sagte Remus sanft lächelnd. Er konnte beobachten, wie Draco die Fäuste ballte und seine Lippen wütend zu zittern anfingen. „Aber du kannst mir gerne das Gegenteil beweisen und dein Köpfchen mal benutzen, anstatt dich auf Rechtschreibung und umändern von Buchtexten zu konzentrieren."

Irgendwie schien Draco das nachdenklich zu machen und er nickte langsam, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Und wie soll ich das machen?", fragte er.

„Deine Art dafür musst du ganz alleine herausfinden.", sagte Remus und wartete immer noch vergeblich darauf, das Draco seinen Zauberstab zückte. „Das Quidditchspiel ist doch noch frisch. Die Erinnerung an einen Schnatz sollte dir leicht fallen."

„Ich weiß auch so, wie ein Schnatz aussieht.", sagte Draco und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er sich locker durch das weißblonde Haar fuhr. „Wieso?"

Remus schloss die Augen, um sich davon abzuhalten mit den Augen zu rollen. „Wegen dem Irrwicht.", sagte Remus und unterdrückte das leicht genervte Seufzen. „Du wolltest ihn in einen Schnatz verwandeln, dem die Flügel abfallen."

„Oh…", machte Draco, der wohl in der letzte Zeit absolut keinen Gedanken an seinen Irrwicht verschwendet hatte. „Jetzt?"

Sich räuspernd faltete Remus die Hände, um sich nicht die Schläfen zu massieren. Er bekam schon wieder Kopfschmerzen, wie meistens, wenn der gute Slytherin hier war, aber okay! Alles in Ordnung…

„Von dem Spiel dürftest du nicht all zu erschöpft sein.", sagte Remus und Draco drehte den Kopf langsam über die Schulter.

„Hast du gesehen, wie ich den Schnatz gefangen habe?", fragte er.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Draco schob schmollend die angekaute Unterlippe vor. „Den Sucher zu beobachten ist für das Publikum nicht sehr interessant, außer er hat den Schnatz gesichtet.", sagte Remus. „Ich habe also die meiste Zeit die Jäger im Blick gehabt."

„Es gibt Menschen, die sich die Sucher genau ansehen…", murmelte Draco sichtlich beleidigt. „Potter hättest du sicher nicht aus den Augen gelassen."

Remus gluckste und schien Draco damit sehr zu verwirren. „Ich hatte schon immer mehr für Jäger übrig.", sagte er und dachte mit Freuden an die vielen wunderbaren Stunden, die er James beim Training zugesehen hatte, obwohl er nie viel für Quidditch übrig hatte. Der rote Quaffel hatte einfach immer wie angegossen unter James Arm ausgesehen und inspirierend war es allemal mehr, den schnellen Jägern zu zusehen, als dem Sucher, der meist etwas abseits und allein herumflog.

„Der Sucher ist der wichtigste Spieler.", sagte Draco und drehte sich wieder um.

Remus stützte den Ellenbogen auf der Armlehne auf und musterte Draco. „Wolltest du deswegen Sucher werden?", fragte er.

„Sicher nicht, weil Potter auf dieser Position spielt.", schnaubte Draco.

„Weißt du…", fing Remus an und Draco lächelte gespannt. „Als ich hier zur Schule ging, war ein Freund von mir in der Quidditchmannschaft."

„Sucher?", gluckste Draco und rollte leicht mit den Augen, als Remus den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er war Jäger und…", wollte Remus weitersprechen.

„Ganz einfach, weil auf dem Sucher die meiste Verantwortung lastet.", sagte Draco und nickte gewichtig, bevor er seinen Blick zum Fenster richtete, wo man in weiter Ferne das Quidditchstadion sehen konnte. „Das hat er wahrscheinlich nicht vertragen."

„Er war Kapitän.", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Also konnte er sehr wohl Verantwortung tragen. Aber…"

„Er hatte wohl einfach kein Talent oder Angst zu versagen.", sagte Draco und schluckte leicht. „Vom Sucher hängt soviel ab."

Remus wartete einen Moment, falls Draco vielleicht etwas klar geworden war, aber der sprach nicht weiter. „Er hatte durchaus Talent als Sucher und seine Mannschaftskameraden haben sich des Öfteren gewünscht, er würde wechseln, aber weißt du warum er es nicht getan hat?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil es ein Spiel ist und ein Spiel soll Spaß machen. Sucher zu sein ist nicht unbedingt sehr gesellig, nicht wahr? Als Jäger ist Teamgeist gefordert und ein gewisses Verständnis untereinander. Der Sucher hat sicher viel Verantwortung zu tragen, aber er trägt sie allein. Er kann niemand anderen die Schuld geben und öfter mal kann er sich auch nicht mit den anderen freuen. Wie reagierst du, wenn deine Mannschaft nur mit zehn Punkten Vorsprung gewinnt, weil du den Schnatz gefangen hast?"

Draco öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, während er nachdachte. „Die anderen können dann froh sein, das ich ihren Arsch gerettet habe.", sagte er. „Das ist es doch, was einen Sucher ausmacht, er rettet seine Mannschaft. Vor einer Blamage, jaah…"

„Du bist dann aber wütend, nicht wahr?", fragte Remus und Draco zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass es dich freut, wenn du, wie du sagtest, den anderen den Arsch retten musstest. Macht das denn Spaß?"

„Man kann sich das eben nicht immer aussuchen.", sagte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab nichts dagegen ganz alleine das Spiel zu gewinnen."

„Siehst du, das ist es.", sagte Remus und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Draco. „Es bringt dir eindeutig mehr Anerkennung, wenn du das Spiel ganz alleine gewinnst, aber solltest du verlieren, dann kann es schnell auch mal ins Gegenteil umschlagen und du kriegst den ganzen Ärger deiner Mannschaft ab."

„Also hat sich dein Freund doch vor Verantwortung gedrückt.", lenkte Draco von dem ab, auf das Remus eigentlich hinauswollte.

„James wollte Spaß haben und dafür brauchte er andere. Stimmt's du mir nicht zu, das es schwer ist, alleine Spaß zu haben?", fragte Remus und hoffte schnell, Draco würde sich den Namen nicht merken. Zu Privat… Nicht mal mit Harry sprach er viel über seine eigene Schulzeit…

Draco zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern.

„Draco, wenn du aber mit der Verantwortung umgehen kannst, ein Sucher zu sein, und davon hängt ja schon ziemlich viel ab, warum macht es dir dann so zu schaffen, das du auch in der Schule Verantwortung tragen musst?", wollte Remus wissen.

Wieder zuckte Draco nur mit den Schultern.

„Komm schon, das wird doch wohl einen Grund haben.", hakte Remus nach.

„Quidditch kann ich eben.", sagte Draco schließlich. „Ich kann den Schnatz fangen und weiß das auch. Die Schule interessiert mich eben nicht. Es ist… öde…"

Remus Körperhaltung erschlaffte ein bisschen. Merlin, der Junge war so ein wunderbarer Mischmasch aus Sirius und James… Nur irgendwie befand sich das Selbstbewusstsein an der falschen Stelle. Das musste an der aufgedrückten Verantwortung liegen. Das hatte Sirius irgendwann davonlaufen lassen, aber warum Draco nicht? Wovor hatte er da Angst? Fehlte ihm vielleicht einfach ein so guter Freund, wie James für Sirius gewesen war, dass er sich traute auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen?

„Dein Irrwicht, Draco.", seufzte Remus Gedanken versunken. „Kümmern wir uns jetzt um deinen Irrwicht…"


	38. Alltägliches aus dem Leben des Draco M

**Alltägliches aus dem Leben des Draco M.**

„Mein Irrwicht…" wiederholte Draco nachdenklich. Wieso jetzt wieder der Irrwicht? Merlin, Remus nahm seine Verpflichtungen aber wirklich ernst, während Draco immer noch versuchte den Sinn des Gesagten zu verstehen. Was hatte Remus ihm denn nur mitteilen wollen? Er hatte sicher nicht einfach so von seinem quidditchspielenden Freund angefangen, nur wo lag denn die unterschwellige Botschaft, die es sicher geben musste?

Wie hieß der noch? James, ja? Irgendwo hatte er den Namen schon mal gehört. Aber sicher nicht in einem Buch über Quidditch, daran würde er sich erinnern können. So gut konnte der also gar nicht gewesen sein. Und wo war dieser Freund jetzt? Remus wirkte nicht wie jemand der ständig von Leuten umgeben war. Soviel wie mit Draco hatte der Professor wohl momentan mit niemanden Kontakt, vielleicht noch mit Potter, mit dem verbrachte er sogar seine Freizeit. Warum sah Remus nur nicht, dass Sankt Potter nicht gut genug für ihn war? Der war doch nicht mehr als so ein aufgeblasener Hirni, der ständig Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Aber nein, darüber wollte Draco im Moment nicht nachdenken, wo war er stehen geblieben? Bei den angeblichen Freunden von Professor Lupin!

Wahrscheinlich hatte er damals nur einen Vertrauten gehabt und dieser James war gleichzeitig dieser Tätzchen. Tätzchen! Wie konnte man sich denn nur so nennen? Peinlich war das. Draco musste das Bedürfnis verdrängen irgendwo gegen zu treten. James Tätzchen war also ein Quidditchspieler gewesen und so wie Remus über ihn redete musste der echt in Ordnung gewesen sein. Nun ja, vielleicht sollte Draco mal im Pokalzimmer vorbeischauen und dort nach James Tätzchen, den Freund Remus Moony Lupin Ausschau halten, vielleicht würde er ja eine Auszeichnung oder so etwas finden. Morgen hatte er ja frei, da konnte er das mal in Angriff nehmen um sich dann danach mit Schülerverzeichnissen auseinandersetzen um mehr zu erfahren… oder er könnte Remus einfach fragen, aber ob der ihm was verraten würden? Warum denn nicht? Ja, das wäre wahrscheinlich das Klügste und das am wenigsten Anstrengendste.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Remus plötzlich und Draco nickte knapp, um etwas zur Antwort zu geben.

„Dein Zauberstab wäre sicherlich hilfreich" meinte der Professor und Draco betrachtete abermals dessen aus dem Leim gegangene Schuhe bevor er wie mechanisch den Weißdornstab aus seiner Umhangtasche zog.

„Du schaffst das" sagte Remus, wahrscheinlich um ihn aufzubauen. Interessiert beobachte der Siebzehnjährige wie sich die Schuhe seines Gegenübers entfernten und vor der Schlafzimmertür stehen blieben.

Zögerlich hob Draco seinen Kopf, mit den Gedanken noch bei dem einseitigen Dialog des Professors und dessen Hintergrund, wie auch bei James Tätzchen, wer das auch immer war. Mal sehen ob er den Fremden demaskieren konnte.

Remus stand dort, die Hand auf die Klinke gelegt und wie immer lächelte er. Warum nur? Wieso lächelte dieser Mensch ständig? Und wieso wirkte sich das dermaßen beruhigend auf den blonden Slytherin aus?

„Muss das sein?" wollte Draco wissen und fixierte mal wieder das Kinn seines Lehrers, mit den leichten Stoppeln, die zu dem Professor gehörten, wie Kirschleckerein zu Goyle.

„Ja, das muss sein" erwiderte der und Draco hätte sich um einiges lieber weiter mit ihm unterhalten, als sich jetzt an den sinnlosen Versuch zu machen seine größte Angst zu besiegen.

Ernst kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe umher und ließ seinen Blick etwas höher wandern, um Remus' Stirn anzustarren. Die hellbraunen Strähnen, die leicht mit grau durchzogen waren hätte er ewig ansehen könne und erneut verspürte er die Begierde seine Finger hindurch fahren zu lassen.

„Hm" machte Draco, nickte erneut und gab damit zu erkennen, dass er bereit war sich zu konzentrieren, was so richtig ja nicht stimmte. Aber wenn Remus das unbedingt wollte, dann würde er es wenigstens versuchen. Wie den Patronus-Zauber, den hatte er ja auch nur geschafft, weil sein Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Professor ihn dazu überredet hatte.

„Gut, dann mal los" sagte Remus und öffnete die Türe. Augenblicklich erschien Lucius im Türrahmen, nun ja eher dessen schwarzes, ledernes, maßangefertigtes Schuhwerk, denn Draco blickte bereits wieder zu Boden.

„Draco, Draco…" meinte sein Vater verächtlich und schnaubte. Der Junge spürte direkt wie er abschätzig gemustert wurde und erzitterte augenblicklich.

Es war doch nur ein Irrwicht, ja nur ein Irrwicht, betete sich Draco innerlich vor, doch auf eine suspekte Weise drangen seine eigenen Worte nicht zu ihm durch.

Wie auch sonst, wenn Lucius etwas nicht passte, setzte er sofort seinen Spazierstock auf der Brust seines Sohnes an. Oh, wie sehr Draco das hasste. Wieso unternahm denn niemand etwas? Warum musste er solche Situationen ständig alleine durchstehen?

Die Tatsache, das Professor Lupin kaum zwei Meter von ihm entfernt verharrte und die Szenerie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen erfasste, war nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. So richtig nahm der Schüler seinen einzigen Halt nämlich überhaupt nicht wahr.

„Ich werde wohl nie verstehen warum ich mich mit dir rumschlagen muss" zischte Lucius und pochte mit dem Ende seines Stockes fest gegen Dracos Brust, was diesen dazu brachte an sich hinunterzusehen.

„Auge um Auge" sagte der ältere Malfoy und Draco wollte eigentlich einen Schritt nach hinten machen, traute sich jedoch nicht. Er ahnte schon was jetzt gleich kommen würde und darauf konnte er gut und gern verzichten.

Ziemlich Brutal wurde der eklige Schlangenkopf unter sein Kinn gesetzt und dann abrupt hochgezogen, so dass Draco gar nicht auskam, seinen Erzeuger direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Wie oft habe ich dir das schon gesagt?" fauchte Lucius, während sein einziges Kind verzweifelt probierte, der grauen Iris zu entfliehen, die mahnend an ihm haftete.

„Du sollst die Leute ansehen, das zeugt von Respekt" belehrte ihn der falsche Lucius und Draco wollte nichts anderes als den Schlangenkopf da weg zu bekommen wo er war, da sollte er nämlich nicht sein. Er schluckte hart und beinahe hätte er seinen Zauberstab fallengelassen, seine Hände hörten einfach nicht mehr auf ihn, doch mit letzter Kraft konnte er den Stab in den schweißnassen, rutschigen Händen halten.

„Eine Schande für den Namen Malfoy" fügte Lucius noch unmenschlich hinzu und Draco kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, die leicht zu bluten begann.

„Draco" mischte sich Remus' sanfte Stimme wieder ins Geschehen ein, warum erst jetzt verstand der Siebzehnjährige zwar nicht, doch war dies der Anhaltspunkt, bei dem er das Wesentliche erfassen konnte.

„Ein Irrwicht" flüsterte er überzeugt und wandte seinen Blick ab um dann direkt in die blauen Augen seines Lehrers zu sehen.

„Ja, Draco" sagte Remus ruhig und beide stellten gerade ihren persönlichen Rekord im Thema ‚in die Augen blicken' auf. „Nur ein Irrwicht. Denk an einen Schnatz"

Der Professor hatte mild lächelnd die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und obwohl seine Brauen immer noch den Eindruck machten, dass er angestrengt nachdachte, zwinkerte er dem Jungen aufbauend zu, was Draco nicht miteinander verbinden konnte.

„Konzentrier dich" sagte Remus noch einmal und zeitgleich stieß Draco das widerwärtige Ding weg, dass ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atem raubte.

Remus Stimme unterstützte ihn wirklich, mehr noch, als Draco dass je zu annehmen gewagt hätte.

Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich das Bild eines kleinen, goldenen Schnatzes vorzustellen. Er hätte ihn fast greifen können, so identisch war der geflügelte Ball mit der Wirklichkeit und tatsächlich als er angespannt die Augen öffnete hatte sich etwas verändert.

Lucius war zwar noch da, doch glänzte seine Haut golden, wie die oberste Schicht des Schnatzes, an den Draco so intensiv gedacht hatte. Zwar öffnete der deutlich wütend werdendere Zauberer seinen Mund, doch kam kein Ton daraus und hätte Draco ‚Rumpelstilzchen' gekannt, wäre ihm dieser Vergleich wohl am ehesten eingefallen, als er zusah wie sein Vater aufgebracht hin und her lief.

„Sehr gut Draco" baute Remus ihn auf und seinem Schützling schlich ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln über die versteinerten Züge und das Zittern stellte sich allmählich ein. Es funktionierte, Remus hatte Recht gehabt!

„Noch ein bisschen" sagte Professor Lupin und Draco nickte, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Kaum eine Sekunde später schwoll der Kopf seines Vaters überdimensional an und Draco sah winzigen, silbernen Flügelchen dabei zu, wie jene aus den Ohren Lucius' sprossen die dann erbärmlich zu zucken begannen, als wollten sie mit ihrem Ballast davon fliegen.

Draco gluckste vergnügt, während der Irrwicht sich schleunigst daran machte, in das Schlafzimmer zu flüchten und Remus mit einem dumpfen Knall die Tür schloss.

„Ausgezeichnet, wirklich gut" meinte Remus und Draco strahlte plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht und schmiss sich seinem Lehrer abermals um den Hals, was diesen leicht zum Schwanken aber nicht zum Umfallen brachte.

„Hast du das gesehen?" fragte Draco euphorisch und kuschelte sich gegen Remus, als wäre der ein riesiger Teddybär oder besser gesagt Kuschelwolf.

„Ja, hab ich. Das war ein guter Anfang" erwiderte der und lächelte zufrieden, was Draco erkennen konnte, da er schon wieder am Kinn seines Professors hing.

Unbeholfen klopfte Remus seinem Schüler auf die Schulter, was dieser aber als absolute Bestätigung aufnahm.

„Aber jetzt…" meinte der Werwolf, als Draco sich gerade auf die Zehenspitzen gestellt und angefangen hatte Remus' Frisur zu richten oder eher mehr durcheinander zu bringen.

„Ja?" fragte Draco selig grinsend und legte den Kopf leicht schief um ihn gegen die Schulter seines Lehrers zu lehnen. Die Nähe und die Wärme waren einfach überwältigend und bevor Remus noch etwas sagen konnte drückte Draco ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Aber jetzt ist Zeit fürs Abendessen" vollendete Remus seinen Satz und Draco blinzelte mehrmals perplex.

„Was?" entwich ihm schockiert, auf alles andere hätte er Lust gehabt, aber sicher nicht darauf jetzt getrennte Wege zu gehen.

Remus seufzte und befeuchtete seine Lippen. Dann sah er auf den Jungen hinab, der gerade so gar nicht mehr verstand, was das bedeuten sollte.

„Das fällt doch auf, wenn du dich da nicht blicken lässt, obwohl ihr euer Spiel gewonnen habt" erklärte Remus und Draco nickte bedächtig und probierte krampfhaft den Sinn dieser Worte zu verstehen. Der Sieg kam ihm schon längst vergangen vor, doch selbstverständlich musste Remus darauf achten pünktlich beim Lehrertisch zu sein. Pünktlichkeit war eine Tugend, und dazu noch eine der Wenigen zu denen Draco sich offen bekennen konnte.

„Okay" presste er sichtlich enttäuscht hervor und ließ dann den Kopf hängen. „Hast du später noch Zeit?" erkundigte er sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Tut mir leid" meinte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf, während Draco betrübt die regelmäßige Atmung des Professors in sich aufnahm.

„Nun gut" nuschelte er und von dem großartigen Gefühl, das ihn bis eben noch durchzogen hatte, war nichts mehr da, als ein kleines Häufchen Scherben, die sich unbarmherzig den Weg durch seine Magenwand bohrten.

„Gehen wir wenigstens noch ein Stückchen zusammen?" bat er verlegen und erahnte schon wie Remus gleich noch mal den Kopf schütteln würde. „Nur bis zur Treppe, da ist nie jemand" fügte er deshalb noch hinzu.

Fast verzweifelt wartete er auf eine Reaktion. „Von mir aus" sagte Remus schließlich, warum konnte Draco sich nicht zusammenreimen, aber das war ja auch egal, solange er noch ein wenig mit ihm reden konnte.

Unwillig löste sich der Siebzehnjährige von dem Älteren. „Hast du wirklich keine Zeit?" wollte er sich vergewissern und kannte die Antwort schon.

„Ich muss noch einige Aufsätze korrigieren" erklärte Remus knapp und schien sich überhaupt nicht daran zu stören, dass Draco bereits an der Bürotür stand, was diesen wieder auf der blutigen Unterlippe herum kauen ließ. Was hatte Remus denn nur?

Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er die Tür, wartete aber bis auch der Werwolf sich in Bewegung setzte bevor er sie vollkommen öffnete.

„Musstest du schon wieder nachsitzen?" fragte Astoria, gleich nachdem er aus dem Raum getreten war. Sie musste hier gewartet haben, nur wie war sie auf die Idee gekommen, er würde hier sein?

„Sie sind gemein" zischte sie sofort, als Remus nun ebenfalls sein Arbeitszimmer verließ. Die dunkelblauen Augen verengten sich wütend zu Schlitzen und beinahe wäre sie wohl auf den Professor losgegangen.

„Von wegen Sie behandeln alle Schüler gleich, was hat Dray denn getan?" schimpfte sie eingeschnappt und spielte unschuldig mit einer ihrer Locken.

„Was machst du hier?" konterte Draco unsanft und offensichtlich gereizt, während Professor Lupin sich räusperte.

„Ich hab dich gesucht, Dray! Und du bist ständig bei dem! Immer wenn keiner weiß wo du dich aufhältst stattest du Lupin einen Besuch ab" entgegnete Astoria scharf und hob ihren Zeigefinger. „Das ist wirklich nicht gerecht" motzte sie und stampfte einmal lautstark mit dem Fuß auf.

„Jetzt halt doch die Klappe! Ich musste gar nicht nachsitzen" schnauzte Draco sie an, da ihn die Befürchtung beschlich, dass sich sonst ein solcher Vorfall wie mit dem Brief wiederholen könnte.

„Nicht?" fragte sie erstaunt und war nicht halb so verblüfft wie Remus, der seinen Blick zwischen den beiden umherschweifen ließ.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich mich erkundigen werde, ob ihr euch entschuldigt habt" fauchte Draco auf der Stelle, da dies die Ausrede war, die am ehesten bereit lag. „Wenn ihr so einen Unsinn nicht mehr macht" dabei deutete er auf Professor Lupins bandagierte Hand „Kann ich meine Freizeit auch nützlicher gestalten, als bei so einem rumzugammeln" wies er sie zurecht und hoffte inständig, dass Remus ihm das nicht übel nehmen würde. Irgendwas musste er ja improvisieren.

Astoria schrumpfte in sich zusammen und ignorierte den Werwolf vollkommen, während sie puterrot anlief. „Entschuldige bitte, Dray" murmelte sie betroffen und wollte sich bei ihm einhaken, doch Draco hatte seine Schritte bereits beschleunigt und huschte den Flur entlang, nicht ohne Remus noch einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen, der immer noch dastand als würde er zur Dekoration dienen.

Warum wurde es Remus und ihm denn nie gegönnt mal richtig allein zu sein? Wieso hatte Greengrass ausgerechnet heute meinen müssen ihn zu suchen? Warum war diese ganze Sache nur so furchtbar verfahren?

„Dray, warte bitte!" hörte er das Mädchen, mit der widerlich hohen Stimme, noch rufen, doch da bog er schon zornig um die Ecke. Nichts wie weg von hier!


	39. Alle reden von Quidditch

**Alle reden von Quidditch**

„Professor Lupin?"

Remus starrte immer noch ein bisschen verdutzt nach vorne, wo die beiden Blondschöpfe gerade verschwanden und Dracos schnarrende Stimme ziemlich laut und genervt noch bis in den siebten Stock zu hören war.

„Ja, Harry?", fragte Remus und drehte sich zu dem Gryffindor um, der gerade um die Ecke kam. Er trug eine kleine Schachtel unter dem Arm und klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen darauf herum. Einen Moment stutzte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf, bei der Ähnlichkeit, die Harry gerade mit James hatte. Wie er in der Fünften um die Ecke geflitzt war und breit grinsend den Kasten mit dem Schnatz unter dem Arm getragen hatte. Man hatte ihn gar nicht mehr davon trennen können, außer man hieß Sirius Black.

„Was wollte Malfoy schon wieder?", fragte Harry und schaute Remus aus diesen unglaublich grünen Augen, die Remus immer an bessere Tage erinnerten, an. Leicht glitzernd in der untergehenden Sonne und durch die Brille leicht vergrößert, fast als wollte er, das man sich leichter in Erinnerungen an reparierte Brillen und verschmierte Wimperntusche verlor.

„Das kannst du ihn ja mal fragen.", sagte Remus und senkte den Blick um sich den kleinen, dunklen Kasten näher anzusehen.

„Den frag ich nichts.", winkte Harry sofort ab. „Hängt eben nur ziemlich oft bei Ihnen rum, Sir. Wenn er Ärger macht bin ich voll dafür, ihm einen Haufen Punkte abzuziehen."

„Würde das etwas bringen?", fragte Remus und zog die Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächelnd nach oben.

„Noch eine verletzte Hand, wahrscheinlich.", sagte Harry und schob Remus Ärmel leicht hoch. „Wetten, das war Malfoys Rache?"

Remus ließ Harry ausgiebig den weißen Verband mustern und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Er war doch da, Harry. Wie sollte er das wohl hinkriegen?", wollte Remus Harrys Temperament, das er wohl eher von seinem Paten übernommen hatte, ein bisschen zügeln und weitere Streiteren vielleicht vermeiden.

„Deswegen ist er wahrscheinlich zu früh gekommen, nicht wahr?", erläuterte Harry seinen Verdacht und ließ Remus Ärmel wieder über die Bandage fallen. „Und dann hat er Crabbe oder Goyle, oder Beide, weil sie's allein nicht hinkriegen, dazu angestiftet, das Ding zu schicken, wenn er Nachsitzen muss."

„Durchaus in Betracht zu ziehen, wenn die Übeltäter sich nicht schon längst gefunden hätten.", sagte Remus und Harry klappte der Kiefer runter. Genau wie Lily es immer getan hatte, befeuchtete er sich erst die Lippen, bevor er den Mund wieder schloss und den Fliegen kein Tor mehr in seinen Magen offen ließ.

„Wer denn?", wollte Harry wissen und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand, durch die schwarzen Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden. Die Augenbrauen schob er leicht ineinander, während es in der Potter'schen Birne zu rattern begann. „Sicher Slytherins… Sonst mögen alle Ihren Unterricht, Professor."

Remus grinste breit und unterdrückte die Versuchung Harrys Haare noch mehr durcheinander zu bringen. „Danke dir, Harry. Das hört man immer wieder gern.", sagte er stattdessen und seufzte als Harry diesen bohrenden, fragenden Blick einsetzte, weil Remus seiner Frage ausgewichen war. Aber Remus lächelte nur und deutete auf die kleine Schachtel. „Was hast du da denn?", wollte er wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob er es nicht wissen würde und winkte dann ab. „Ginny hatte einen Bowtruckle am Besen.", sagte er und gluckste. „Sie hat es nicht so mit diesen Dingern. Mädchen und irgendwelche Tiere, nicht wahr? Ich dachte, ich bring den schnell raus und dann kann ich mir überlegen, ob Malfoy auch in der Lage ist seinen neuen Besen einzusetzen."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen und legte den Kopf schief.

„Hast du nicht gesehen? Der hat sich keinen Deut bewegt und dann flog der Schnatz eine halbe Ewigkeit vor seiner Nase herum, bevor er die Hand ausgestreckt hat.", sagte Harry und unterstrich das, in dem er Dracos Handbewegung nachmachte. „Selbst Crabbe hätte das mit den fetten Fingern geschafft."

„Aber darüber brauchst du ja noch nicht drüber nachdenken.", sagte Remus und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Gegen Hufflepuff spielt ihr, nicht wahr?" Harry nickte nur kurz. „Hält dein Besen noch?"

Wieder nickte Harry. „Das Messer auch…", fügte er hinzu und grinste Remus zu. „Ist ja nicht so, das ich da penibel bin, aber Ron versteht einfach nicht, das ich ihn nicht mit dem Feuerblitz fliegen lassen will…" Seufzend fuhr Harry sich wieder durch die Haare. „Wenn du sehen würdest, wie er mit seinem Sauberwisch 11 umgeht, dann würdest du ihm den Feuerblitz auch nicht borgen. Aber nein! Wir kennen Ron ja…" Das typische Augenrollen von James mit Lilys Augen folgte.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?", fragte Remus und zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen.

„Nicht so richtig…", murmelte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir hatten da schon schlimmere Auseinandersetzungen. Vielleicht schenk ich ihm einfach einen Feuerblitz zu Weihnachten, aber das ist dann auch wieder falsch!" Schnaubend schlug Harry den Kopf gegen eine unsichtbare Wand.

Remus klopfte Harry gegen den Oberarm. „Gehen wir doch den Bowtruckle rausbringen.", sagte er und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Ja, und Ginny hat das dann auch aufgeregt.", sagte Harry und schaute stur auf den Boden. „Mädchen, die versteh ich manchmal einfach nicht. Ich hab Ron ja jetzt nicht angeschrien."

So wie Remus Harry kannte, hatte er nur ziemlich barsch nach seinem Besen gegriffen.

„Wir waren doch auch da um uns das Spiel anzusehen und nicht danach noch stundenlang durch die Gegend zu fliegen.", sagte Harry und Remus nickte bedächtig. „Dann hätte er doch wenigstens vorher fragen können oder seinen eigenen Besen benutzen können. Ich bin kein Besenverleih."

„Nimm es ihm nicht übel, das er gerne auf einem sehr guten Besen fliegt.", sagte Remus, während er die Treppen herunter schlenderte.

„Soll er sich doch Malfoys klauen.", murmelte Harry. „Jeden Tag brabbelt er denselben Satz… Moment… Sogar ich kann den schon auswendig…" Harry räusperte sich, reckte das Kinn und Remus verkniff sich das Glucksen, als ein Potter gerade die perfekte Imitation der Malfoy'schen Kotzfresse hinlegte. „Mit dem Nimbus 3000 wird die Racing Broom Company die Marktführung abermals übernehmen. Es ist der beste Besen den es je gab. Hat einen aerodynamischen Stil und sie haben jedes Manko beseitigt, das es hätte geben können. Von 0 auf 200 in 0,5 Sekunden und er ist wetterfest. Das bedeutet er erträgt Wind bis zur Stärke fünf ohne aus der Bahn geworfen zu werden, blah, blah, blah!", näselte Harry so hochnäsig er konnte.

„Nun, hört sich nach einem guten Besen an.", sagte Remus und Harry schnaubte.

„Hat Nimbus auch lange genug dran geschraubt, aber Malfoy bekommt ja eh immer Alles, was er will.", sagte er. „Hat mich gewundert, dass er diesmal nicht Allen einen Besen besorgt hat."

„Ach?" Remus schaute Harry fragend an.

„Eingekauft hat er sich in die Mannschaft!", regte Harry sich auf. „Okay, er ist nicht schlecht, aber, und da bin ich jetzt vollkommen unparteiisch, Harper aus der sechsten ist einfach besser. Nächstes Jahr werden die eh ein Problem bekommen, wenn fast alle aus der Mannschaft weg sind. Glaube ich zumindest." Er zuckte mit den immer noch sehr schmalen Schultern. „Besser für mich. Harper würde mir ernsthafte Probleme bereiten… Gut, aber jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal mit Summerby beschäftigen."

„Niemals zu weit vorausschauen, genau.", sagte Remus, obwohl er das selber sehr gerne tat. Manchmal zu sehr, wie er selber wusste, aber Harry war da eher wie sein Vater. Nicht so Hals 

über Kopf wie Sirius, aber schon eher… kurzsichtig. Wie passend. „Ich gehe dann schon mal in die Halle. Vielleicht findet ja auch Hagrid Verwendung für den Bowtruckle. Einen zu fangen ist eine ausgesprochen gute Leistung, Harry." Seinem Schüler zum Abschied auf die Schulter klopfend, drehte Remus sich am Treppenabsatz nach rechts und marschierte in die Große Halle.

Im Türrahmen wäre er fast mit Draco zusammen geprallt, der wohl schon fertig mit dem Essen war. Die hellen Augenbrauen hatte er fest zusammen gezogen und wenn ihm sein kleiner Klan nicht hinterher getrippelt wäre, dann hätte er Remus sicher etwas gefragt, auch wenn der sich nicht mal Ansatzweise denken konnte, was Draco Malfoy ihn im Moment noch fragen können wollte.

„Jetzt stehen Sie hier nicht so im Weg rum.", fauchte die kleine Greengrass, als Remus schon längst zur Seite getreten war, um seinen Schülern Platz zu machen. Remus verdrehte ganz leicht die Augen, während das blondgelockte Mädchen ihm die Zungenspitze zeigte. Herrje, war das kindisch, aber sie war ja auch noch jung und… hatte vielleicht auch Probleme. Aber wenn Remus sich am Ende mit all seinen Schülern auseinandersetzen würde, dann würden seine Kopfschmerzen nie wirklich verschwinden.

„Der Weg ist frei, meine Damen.", sagte Remus und wurde dafür mit bösen Blicken bedacht. Merlin, was hatte er den Slytherins bloß getan? Warum mussten die immer so parteiisch sein? Nichts verändert in den letzten Jahren, nein.

„Hast du gehört, Dray? Der hat dich als ‚Dame' bezeichnet!", quiekte Astoria und schüttelte den Kopf, weshalb sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Draco schon längst weiter gegangen war.

„Draaaay!", rief Pansy Parkinson dem wohl ziemlich beliebten Slytherin nach und dackelte, das Mopsgesicht arg verzogen, ihrem Schwarm nach. Der restliche Hühnerhaufen folgte und Remus hätte schwören können eine Staubwolke würde von den Schühchen aufgewirbelt werden.

Sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen massierend bewegte Remus sich in die Halle und fuhr sich dann durch die Haare. Schrecklich müde war er schon wieder und am Lehrertisch wiedermal neben Snape sitzen? Na gut, bei Schniefelus war es immer witzig und vielleicht würde der ja nicht auch noch über Quidditch reden. Das schien wie immer ein sehr beliebtes Thema nach einem Spiel zu sein und die Slytherins feierten auch noch kräftig, obwohl ihr Sucher sich schon wieder verabschiedet hatte. Anscheinend nicht mit so einer guten Laune…

Aber, wie Remus gerade wieder einfiel, hatte wohl der gute Malfoy Junior dafür gesorgt, dass seine Hauskameradinnen sich Ansatzweise entschuldigt hatten. Musste schon was heißen, auch wenn Remus sich nie für diese Slytherin'schen Intrigen und Bräuche interessiert hatte. Slytherins hatte man entweder geärgert oder in Ruhe gelassen. Gehasst, ja, das war Tradition. Der Ursprung des Hasses lag tausend Jahre zurück und entsprang der einst so guten Freundschaft zwischen Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin.

Remus hatte viel darüber gelesen, als er ein Kind gewesen war und die Tage allein verbringen musste. So jemand wie er fand eben keine Freunde, das hatte er immer gedacht und dann das Wunder, das Dumbledore, möge er dafür auf Ewig Vanille-Mocca en Masse bekommen, extra für einen kleinen Jungen einen Baum pflanzte.

Und dadurch hatte er Freunde gefunden und nicht zu vergessen, war er seiner lieben Lily hier begegnet. Die glücklichste Zeit in seinem Leben, ja. Und er würde sie nie vergessen. Tief in ihm verschlossen und nur ab und zu holte er den Schlüssel raus, wenn er abends durch das Schloss wanderte. Nicht mal Harry erzählte er viel über dessen Eltern, zu schmerzhaft die Erinnerungen, als das er freiwillig in ihnen herum wühlen würde.

Alle tot. Jeder, der sich jemals ernsthaft für Remus John Lupin interessiert hatte, war tot. Dieser Gedanken minderte seine Sorge um Dora nicht gerade. Niemals hatte sie sich solange Zeit gelassen sich zu melden und wäre das ein Fluch, was Remus schon ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen hatte, dann war es fast sicher, das ihr etwas passiert war.

Ein weiterer Grund, warum er Draco schnell helfen sollte und dann auf Abstand gehen musste. Bevor da noch etwas Ernstes für den Jungen draus wurde. Auch wenn Remus immer noch bezweifelte, das ein siebzehnjähriger Schüler sich ernsthaft in einen doppelt so alten Mann verlieben konnte! Ein Mann! Gut, Malfoy schien nicht wirklich an seinen Mädchen da interessiert zu sein, aber schwul war er wohl auch nicht. Auf so ein Outing-Gespräch konnte Remus eigentlich verzichten. Damit kannte er sich kaum aus und das würde Lucius erst Recht nicht gefallen.

Remus schluckte und wollte eigentlich auch nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn Draco mal rausrutschte, das er gerne mal seinen Lehrer küsste. Das würde ihm erstens den Job kosten und zweitens einen wütenden Lucius Malfoy auf den Hals hetzen.

Remus schluckte erneut und setzte sich stumm neben Snape. Warum tat er das eigentlich, wenn dabei nur… gegorene Hippogreifmilch bei herauskommen konnte? Für ihn wahrscheinlich schlimmer, als für Draco…

Selbsterhaltungstrieb war etwas anderes und dass der bei ihm sowieso nicht sehr ausgeprägt war, das wusste Remus Lupin schon lange.


	40. Arbeitspensum und nervende Wiesel

**Arbeitspensum und nervende Wiesel**

Draco hustete und rieb sich wirsch über die tränenden Augen, seine Nase biss fürchterlich und er fragte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass in der schuleigenen Bibliothek Bücher dermaßen verstauben konnten, obwohl Madam Prince sie pflegte als wären sie das Kostbarste was sie je in Händen gehalten hatte.

Vor dem jungen Zauberer stapelte sich eine wahre Masse an Büchern und Akten, alle entnommen aus dem hintersten Schrank der Bücherei, indem Offizielles über ehemalige Schüler gesammelt wurde. Dumm nur, dass Draco nicht so recht wusste nach welchen Jahreszahlen er Ausschau halten musste und so hatte er schlichtweg mal alles auf dem kleinen Tisch, zwischen zwei Bücherregalen, aufgestapelt, was sich zwischen 1970 und 1980 abgelegt worden war. Irgendwo würde er ja hoffentlich etwas finden über Remus oder James Tätzchen, wer immer das auch war.

Die Abenddämmerung war bereits vor einiger Zeit eingebrochen und außer Granger befand sich neben dem jungen Malfoy niemand in der Bücherei, sogar Madam Prince schien anderweitig ihre Kreise zu ziehen. Die Schulsprecherin arbeitete sicher an einem Aufsatz oder so etwas, und Draco hätte nur zu gern gewusst, ob die sich jeden Morgen im Spiegel anschauen und dem kraushaarigen Streber ‚Guten Tag' sagen konnte.

Auf jeden Fall aber, war der Lichteinfall trotz den hängenden Lampen schlecht und Draco musste die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammenkneifen um überhaupt etwas lesen zu können.

Es wäre wirklich simpler gewesen Remus einfach zu fragen, doch dazu war Draco bis jetzt noch nicht gekommen.

Also musste er sich wohl selbst durch die Wälzer kämpfen, aber was tat man nicht alles um ungefragt in der Vergangenheit anderer rumzuwühlen. Remus würde schon nichts dagegen haben.

Das erste Buch wälzte Draco noch mit voller Aufmerksamkeit durch, fand aber nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt auf irgendetwas. Gähnend blätterte er die scharfkantigen Seiten um und hätte gerne gewusst, an wen er sich hätte wenden können, um wenigstens den Zeitraum noch genauer einzugrenzen. Aber egal wie lange er darüber nachdachte, es gab da niemanden, dem seine Frage nicht verdächtig vorgekommen wäre und daher nahm er nun die nächste Fibel von dem Stapel und hoffte wenigstens dort etwas zu finden.

Gefühlte zehn Stunden später, in Wirklichkeit waren es etwas mehr als zwei und nachdem er bereits mehr als die Hälfte der selbstauferlegten Arbeit vollbracht hatte, war er schon nah daran aufzugeben. Was sollte das denn bringen?

Eine kleine, kaum hörbare Stimme meldete sich in ihm, die ihm deutlich mitteilte, dass sein Vorhaben richtig war und nur deswegen fuhr er sich erschöpft durch die blonden Haare und schlug das nächste Buch in der Mitte auf.

Fast hätte er schon weitergeblättert, als sein Blick auf ein Foto fiel und Draco beinahe der Atem stockte. Gefunden! Oder?

Immer näher und näher betrachtete er die vergilbten Seiten mit den schwarzweißen Abzügen und ja, das musste Remus sein. Deutlich zu erkennen an der derben Narbe, die beinahe vom rechten Ohr bis zur Lippe reichte. Damals schien sie noch ziemlich frisch gewesen zu sein, denn sie stach Draco bei weitem mehr ins Auge, als wenn er Remus live gegenüber stand. Die hellbraunen Haare, die auf dem Foto grau waren, trug er damals schon zu einem Seitenscheitel, aber Bartstoppeln waren nicht in Sicht. Etwas schockiert stellte Draco fest, dass Remus auf diesem Abzug jünger sein musste als er jetzt. Irgendwie war das seltsam, fast so kurios als würde er sich seine Mutter als Teenager vorstellen, nur eben auf eine ganz andere Weise.

Die Schuluniform, die sich seit damals kaum verändert hatte, stand Remus ausgezeichnet gut und doch wirkte er auch da schon heruntergekommen, was wohl an den abgewetzten Stellen an den Knien liegen musste. Interessiert starrte Draco auf die Lederschuhe, er war sich zwar 

nicht wirklich sicher, aber ihn beschlich der Verdacht, dass es die selben waren, wie die die der Professor heute trug, nur eben noch in tadellosen Zustand.

Erst langsam besann sich der Slytherin darauf, sich nachdem er das Auftreten des zukünftigen Professors ausgiebig gemustert hatte, sich das Gesamtbild einmal näher anzusehen.

Er schluckte schwer. Remus lächelte. Okay, das war nichts besonderes, aber es war nicht dieses sanfte Lächeln, das er für seine Schüler übrig hatte, sondern ein richtiges, wie man es von einem Jungen in seinem Alter erwartete. Fast unbeschwert und in diesem Moment hätte Draco seinen inniggeliebten Nimbus 3000 für ein ähnliches Lächeln dieser Art hergegeben.

Remus winkte, zwar war es normal für Fotos in der Zaubererwelt, dass sie sich bewegten, doch schon allein diese Geste war dermaßen untypisch für den Werwolf und zum ersten Mal wurde Draco schmerzlich bewusst, dass im Leben seines Professors einiges vorgefallen sein musste, dass er sich in diese Richtung verändert hatte. Nur was? Arm war er damals schon gewesen und ein Werwolf auch! Was war also jetzt anders als früher.

Grübelnd blickte er weiter auf dieses eine Bild und nahm erst jetzt die zweite Person auf dem Abzug war. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein Mädchen. Ein gewöhnliches Mädchen stand neben ihn und blickte grinsend zu ihm auf. Entweder war Remus bereits in seiner Jugendzeit außergewöhnlich groß gewesen oder seine Fotopartnerin außergewöhnlich klein, denn sie ging ihm gerade mal bis zu den Schultern. Wer war das denn?

Weiterhin fixierte er die Fremde, die seinem Remus etwas sagen zu schien, um dann anzufangen herzlich zu lachen. Ja, sicher war diese Aufnahme schon eine Ewigkeit her und Draco war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal geplant gewesen und doch war da dieser kleine Stich im Herzen und auch diese Wut, die er gegenüber der Unbekannten empfand.

Die langen Haare des Weibsbilds wurden vom Wind ein wenig zerzaust und die schien es gar nicht zu stören, anscheinend himmelte sie Remus von da unten aus an.

Schnell las Draco nun den Untertitel, der da feinsäuberlich gedruckt stand. „Vertrauensschüler Gryffindor, Remus J. Lupin und Lily Evans"

Lily also! Die konnte er schon jetzt nicht leiden! Lily sollte doch bitte jemand anderen mit dem lasziven Augenaufschlag nerven. Die passte doch gar nicht zu Remus. Warum ihm das wohl nicht aufgefallen war?

„Hmm" machte Draco, lang gehalten durfte die Beziehung aber nicht haben, denn immerhin war Professor Lupin nicht mit der oder irgendwem anderem verheiratet. Erneut biss sich Draco auf die geschundene Unterlippe, die prompt zu bluten begann, da sie noch überhaupt keine Zeit zum Verheilen gehabt hatte.

Trotzdem störte es ihn ungemein, dass Remus mit der da wohl seinen Spaß gehabt haben musste. Möglicherweise aber, waren die zwei auch nur befreundet gewesen, aber nein, dafür stand Lily Evans zu dicht an ihrem Mitschüler. Und außerdem konnten Frauen doch gar nicht mit Kerlen befreundet sein, ohne sich zu verlieben.

Seufzend heftete er seinen Blick an das Foto und bekam nur aus weiter Ferne mit, wie eine weitere Person die Bibliothek aufsuchte.

„Hermine kommst du?" fragte Weasley und Draco vernahm nur ein Schnauben, das von dem Schlammblut kommen musste, darauf folgte ein Stühlerücken und der Slytherin versuchte sich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen.

„Jetzt bitte, ich will nicht allein mit Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Der ist heute strange drauf" sagte das Wiesel jammernd und wartete gar nicht auf die Erwiderung seiner Freundin, sondern redete einfach weiter.

„Sogar Ginny hat er genervt. Dem ist sicher ein Einhorn über die Leber gelaufen" jammerte er und Draco hörte nun tatsächlich zu um Insiderinformationen zu bekommen, mit denen er Sankt Potter quälen konnte.

„Schhh" zischte Granger, doch den Rotschopf schien das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren.

„Nicht mal mit seinem Besen hat er mich fliegen lassen, dabei ist sein Feuerblitz doch inzwischen auch nicht mehr neu" erklärte der deutlich angesäuert.

„Ron wir sind nicht allein" warnte der Krauskopf und Draco wunderte sich woher sie wusste, dass er hier war, denn sie hatte dermaßen beschäftigt ausgesehen, dass er darauf gewettet hätte, dass sie seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Und?" entgegnete das Wiesel eingeschnappt und blickte sich wahrscheinlich suchend um, konnte den Benannten aber nicht erkennen, da Draco sich vorsorglich eben diesen Platz zwischen den zwei Bücherregalen ausgesucht hatte, der kaum einsehbar war.

„Malfoy" murmelte die ach so kluge Schulsprecherin und ihr armseliger Freund begann lauthals zu lachen.

„Das musst du dich verschaut haben. Der lässt sich gerade von seinen dämlichen FanClub feiern, wie toll er doch beim Spiel gewesen ist. Aber mal ehrlich, sogar du hättest den Schnatz fangen können, wenn er so vor deiner Nase herumschwebt. Kaum Reflexe der arrogante Schnösel hat ne halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht."

Draco verdrehte die grauen Augen bevor er das Buch geräuschlos zuklappte, kurz auf die abgeblätterten Letter starrte, die deutlich ein ‚Schuljahr 1975/1976 aufzeigten, und den Wälzer in seiner Umhängetasche verschwinden ließ, um ihn wieder herauszuholen, wenn er alleine war.

„Er ist hier" sagte Granger nachdrücklich und das dämliche Wiesel lachte immer noch. „Sicher" tat er ab und pochte auf den Tisch, das konnte Draco wunderbar hören.

„Malfoy!" rief Granger plötzlich, eher nicht um eine Konservation zu beginnen, sondern um zu beweisen, dass sie Recht behalten würde.

„Schnauze" erwiderte Draco gereizt „Das hier ist eine Bibliothek" Wo war denn nur Madam Prince, wenn man sie einmal brauchte?

Das blöde Gelächter erstarb augenblicklich und wie Draco es sich hatte denken können, linste nun der sommersprossige Gryffindor um die Ecke.

„Hermine, das musst du dir in deinem Taschenkalender anstreichen. Malfoy lässt sich herab wie Normalsterbliche eine öffentliche Bibliothek zu besuchen" rief er ihr zu und innerhalb einer Sekunde stand nun auch der Krauskopf dicht vor Draco.

„Schreibs dir doch selber auf" fauchte sie ihren Macker an und Draco reagierte gar nicht darauf, was wirklich eine Ausnahme war.

„Wahrscheinlich büffelt er für Verteidigung" meinte das Wiesel und der Blondschopf sortierte seelenruhig die Lektüren auf seinem Tisch um sie zurück zu bringen.

„Ronald, lass doch" sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum musst du dich denn mit jedem streiten?"

Ronald aber, Draco grinste innerlich, ‚Ronald' da hatten sich Herr und Frau Wiesel aber was Gemeines einfallen lassen, wahrscheinlich mochten die ihren eigenen Sohn überhaupt nicht, schritt auf seinen Feind zu und beäugte misstrauisch, was der denn da machte.

„Recherchierst du über das Gesocks, das du deine Familie nennst?" erkundigte er sich mit scharfem Ton, nachdem er die Lektüre gemustert hatte, die Draco gerade so sorgsam sortierte.

„Nein!" sagte Draco mit einem arroganten Grinsen im Gesicht, während Weasley ein angestrengtes Gesicht machte, als würde er nachdenken, was er sicher nicht konnte. „Wollte nur nachsehen ob deine Mutter damals schon so fett war, oder erst seit sie eine Wiesel-Wurfmaschine ist"

„Malfoy" schrie Weasley sofort und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, was Draco aber nur noch breiter grinsen ließ, Merlin war der reizbar, sogar noch schlimmer als sonst.

„Ron" versuchte Granger ihn zu beruhigen und Draco räumte währenddessen unbeeindruckt die Bücher zurück in den Schrank, merkte sich aber genau wo sie waren, damit er sie bei Bedarf erneut holen konnte.

„Red nicht so über meine Mutter" keifte Weasley und sein Teint war inzwischen ebenso rot, wie seine Haare.

Draco legte gespielt mitleidig den Kopf leicht schief. „Es wäre zu einfach, darauf zu antworten" sagte er, schulterte seine Tasche und ging an dem Pärchen vorbei hinaus auf den Gang.

„Warte, dich mach ich fertig" schrie der jüngste Wieselbruder und folgte dem Slytherin, was diesen aber nicht zu interessieren schien. Er wollte jetzt schnell in den Schlafsaal und sich das Foto noch einmal näher ansehen.

„Du sollst die Schnauze halten" sagte Draco gedehnt und spürte plötzlich das Piken eines Zauberstabes in der Seite.

„Du und ich Malfoy, hier und jetzt!" ereiferte sich der Gryffindor. „Oder bist du feige?" fügte er mit einem hämischen Unterton hinzu.

„Ronald Weasley" schimpfte auf der Stelle die verehrte Schulsprecherin und hatte bereits ihren Zeigefinger erhoben. „Denk nicht einmal daran!"

Draco allerdings hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits gezogen, so etwas würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Nur weil der Löwe meinte, dass er aufgrund seiner Herkunft mutig war, würde Draco ihn bei einem Duell immer noch problemlos in die Schranken weisen können. So gut, war der nämlich gar nicht.

„Hört auf" keifte das Mädchen und wie es der Zufall so wollte bekam sie auch noch Hilfe.

Als hätte Professor Lupin die aufkeimende Gefahr gewittert, schlenderte der nämlich durch den Flur und blieb selbstverständlich stehen, als er da seine Schüler erblickte, die sich mir erhobenen Waffen gegenüber standen.


	41. Abscheu

**Abscheu**

Schon wieder! Kinder, Teenager! Wenn er sie nicht gerne um sich herum gehabt hätte, dann würde Remus jetzt sofort seinen Besen heraus holen und die Beiden da auseinander fegen…

„Gibt es hier irgendwelche Probleme?", seufzte Remus, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Rücken und drehte sich wie der Hauslehrer von Slytherin auf den Absätzen herum um auf die drei Schüler zu zugehen.

„Nein, Professor.", sagte Draco, der Ron abfällig musterte und nur zögerlich seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte, bevor er sich durch das seidige Blondhaar fuhr.

„Und ob! Der Dreckskerl hat meine Mutter beleidigt!", schnauzte Ron und verfluchte Draco wohl nur nicht, weil Hermine ihn am Arm gepackt hatte. Eher unsanft riss er sich von seiner Freundin los und richtete den Zauberstab auf Draco, der leicht mit den Augen rollte.

„Pass auf, dass du nicht wieder Schnecken spuckst, Wiesel.", seufzte Draco und grinste scheinheilig. „Oder steht dein Schlammblut da drauf?"

„Du!", schrie Ron und holte mit dem Zauberstab aus.

„Stop!", brüllte Remus und er war jetzt wirklich sauer, was man auch an den verdutzten Gesichtern seiner Schüler sehen konnte. Wie mit einem Lähmzauber belegt erstarrten alle drei und drehten nur wie in Zeitlupe die Köpfe zu dem sonst so ruhigen Professor.

Schlammblut ging zu weit. Remus musste sich wirklich zusammen nehmen Ron nicht einfach freie Hand zu lassen. Er wusste genau, wie weh das Wort tat. Oft genug hatte er Lily trösten müssen, als man es ihr entgegen geschleudert hatte. Je älter sie geworden war, desto weniger hatte es sie interessiert. Äußerlich, aber in dem sonst so starken Mädchen hatte es ganz anders ausgesehen.

„50 Punkte, Mr. Malfoy.", knurrte Remus und zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen.

„Was?!", platzte der heraus, während Ron ein überlegenes Grinsen aufsetzte und wohl Lob von Hermine erwartete, aber die hatte den Blick stur auf ihren Professor gerichtet. „Das ist…"

„Das ist vollkommen gerechtfertigt.", sagte Remus ruhig, aber wenn Draco ihm in die Augen gesehen hätte, dann wäre ihm das wütende Glimmen aufgefallen. Abscheulich und wirklich zum Würgen. Wenn er jetzt noch hier zur Schule gehen würde, dann hätte er einen geballten Haufen Flüche auf den blonden Jungen losgelassen, der nicht mal zu verstehen schien, wie ekelhaft seine Beleidigung gewesen war, wie viel solcher Rassismus kaputt gemacht hatte, vor Allem in Remus Leben.

„Sie kommen mit, Mr. Malfoy.", presste Remus zwischen mahlenden Kiefern hervor und warf Hermine und Ron einen Blick zu. „Ich nehme an, alles Weitere lässt sich auch anders, als mit dem Zauberstab klären." Er nickte Hermine zu und drehte sich dann um. Draco folgte ihm noch nicht und das ließ Remus nicht gerade ruhiger werden. „Mr. Malfoy.", sagte er scharf und hörte endlich die hastigen Schritte. Was für Blicke Draco den beiden Gryffindors noch zu warf, das wollte Remus gar nicht wissen.

„Was soll das? Ich hab doch gar nicht gemacht!", keifte Draco seinen Professor an und versuchte mühsam Schritt zu halten. „Remus…"

„Mr. Malfoy, halten Sie Ihren vorlauten Mund oder ich werde Ihnen weitere Punkte abziehen.", zischte Remus und schenkte Draco einen ärgerlichen Blick, der den augenblicklich auf der Unterlippe herum kauen ließ. Jetzt tat der auch noch so, als würde man ständig rumlaufen und „Schlammblut!" rufen! Merlin, der Junge regte ihn gerade dermaßen auf, das Remus ihm dafür Punkte abgezogen hätte, wenn Draco nicht hätte Schritt halten können.

„Es tut mir Leid…", murmelte Draco, schien aber keine Ahnung zu haben, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Auch wenn es Hermine vielleicht nicht mehr so sehr verletzte wie früher… Nein, das war ein Unding und Remus würde da keine Samthandschuhe überziehen. Ekelhaft… Da kräuselte es ihm die Zehennägel hoch und seine Hände zitterten. So stark, das Remus sie zu Fäusten ballte und die bandagierte so kribbelnd zu schmerzen begann.

„Gut, geh zurück zu Hermine und entschuldige dich.", sagte Remus.

Draco prustete und schaute Remus an, als sei er verrückt und gerade aus dem St. Mungos ausgebrochen um nackt durch Hogwarts zu laufen. Beide Hände von sich werfend schüttelte Draco den Blondschopf und grinste überheblich. „Eher fängt Professor Snape an Hagrid die Wolle vom Kopf zu scheren.", sagte er und lachte über seinen Vergleich.

„Weitere 10 Punkte, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus und Draco blieb das Lachen irgendwo in der Nähe seines Kehlkopfes stecken. Sich daran verschluckend hustete er und seine Augen weiteten sich über den Schock innerhalb von zehn Minuten 60 Punkte verloren zu haben. „Solche Vergleiche haben weder Professor Snape oder Professor Hagrid verdient.", betonte er Hagrids Titel extra deutlich, obwohl er sich denken konnte, dass das bei Draco in das eine Ohr rein ging und aus dem anderen wieder heraus kam.

„Das machst du mit Absicht.", fauchte Draco und zog die Mundwinkel herunter, als wäre er gerade dazu aufgefordert worden einen riesigen Haufen Drachenmist zu beseitigen. Die perfekte Strafe! Nur wo trieb Remus jetzt einen Drachen auf?

„Hüten Sie einfach Ihre Zunge, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Remus so laut, das er das Geräusch seiner knackenden Fingerknöchel übertönen konnte. Nichts verstanden hatte der Junge und so wie es aussah, würde er es nie verstehen. Das war wie Zitronenbonbons vor Snapes Hakennase zu werfen.

„Das habe ich Ihnen schon einmal gesagt.", fuhr Remus fort und senkte seine Tonlage, bis seine Stimme heiserer als kurz nach dem Vollmond klang. Draco fiel das auf und man konnte die Zahnräder hinter der hohen Stirn förmlich ineinander greifen sehen. Was habe ich falsch gemacht, das der mich hier so anpampt? Draco musste es nicht aussprechen, seine stahlgrauen Augen sagten Alles, aber da war kein Zorn in ihnen. Eine salzige Schicht aus Tränen legte sich auf die Iris und sammelte sich in den Augenwinkeln. Trotzdem versuchte Draco sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und schluckte Alles herunter.

Typisch, so typisch und einfach geerbt, zogen sich Dracos Mundwinkel wie von selbst noch weiter herunter, während er wieder versuchte herunter zu schlucken, was immer er Remus hatte entgegen schleudern wollen. Den Kopf nach vorne drehend konnte Remus diese Geste nur erahnen, aber das Nicken war dafür umso deutlicher. Ob der Slytherin es auch so meinte konnte Remus nicht sagen, aber er hoffte es. Für Malfoy selbst.

Der Weg in die Kerker war lang und Remus sprach kein Wort mehr. Beklemmend war die Atmosphäre und das sollte sie auch sein. Draco musste verstehen, das er sich bei einem Lehrer nicht so viel rausnehmen konnte. Das er nicht verstehen würde, wie grässlich dieses Schimpfwort war, das war die traurige Wahrheit und ihm das beizubringen, das waren wieder nur verlorene Stunden.

Die schmalen Schultern eingeknickt und leicht gebeugt neben seinem Lehrer gehend warf Draco immer wieder einen Seitenblick auf Remus, der die Hände immer noch schmerzhaft fest zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Draco drehte den Kopf wieder leicht zu Remus und sein prominentes Kinn presste den Stoff seines Umhangs auf die Schulter, als er den Mund leicht öffnete. Nur sagen tat er nichts…

Seine rechte Hand war fest auf die vollgepackte Schultasche gepresst und Dracos lange Finger spielten mit den Verschlüssen. Klick machte das, immer wieder dieses nervende Klick, wenn Metall auf Metall traf. Sonst nur die hastigen Schritte die an den Steinwänden wiederhallten und Draco schneller gehender Atem. Sportler war er zwar, aber viel Kondition brauchte man für Quidditch anscheinend nicht. Remus hatte längere Beine und nutzte das gerade vollkommen aus. Sein geflickter Umhang hätte sich aufgebauscht, wenn er die Hände nicht fest gegen die Seiten seiner Oberschenkel gepresst hätte und ihn so an Ort und Stelle hielt.

Grausam war das von Draco gewesen, nicht nur für Hermine. Aber der Slytherin verstand nicht, das Remus angefangen hatte zu hoffen, das Draco wenigstens in der Hinsicht kein Malfoy war. Das Herz hämmerte in Remus Brust und bis in seine Kehle. Zu bitter und schmerzvoll die Erinnerungen an das, was die Leute, die das S-Wort für gerechtfertigt hielten, ihm angetan hatten. Alles genommen. Alle fort und nie wieder würde er sie wiedersehen. Wegen sowas!

Die Augen schwer zusammen kneifend versuchte Remus den kalten Schmerz, der Alles einzufrieren schien, wegzudrücken, aber es klappte nur äußerlich. Fassung bewahren konnte er und im Moment war Draco Malfoy der letzte Mensch auf Erden, dem er zeigen würde, dass er innerlich noch einmal den Schmerz von vor fast genau sechzehn Jahren durchmachte.

Keine Ahnung, was so ein Wort anrichten konnte, hatte der Junge… Eben keine Ahnung vom Krieg und das war vielleicht auch gut so, aber andererseits hätte er dann vielleicht verstanden, was eine unüberlegte Beleidigung anrichten konnte. Da war Draco bei Snape genau richtig, dem dieses eine Wort das einzige genommen hatte, das er jemals aufrichtig geliebt hatte.

Sich räuspernd hob Remus die geballte Faust und schlug kräftig gegen die Bürotür des Tränkemeisters. Keine Lust hatte Remus sich mit dem jungen Malfoy zu befassen und sich am Ende wieder irgendwie um den Finger wickeln zu lassen. Snape würde vielleicht nicht hart genug durch greifen, eher gar nicht, aber ignorieren konnte Severus nicht, das es kaum schlimmer ging.

„Herein!", kam die ölige Stimme von Schniefelus aus dem Büro und Remus zögerte keinen Moment um die Holztür aufzubekommen. Keinen Blick hatte Remus für das düstere Büro von Dracos Hauslehrer über, sondern richtete die blauen Augen sofort auf den fettigen Haarschopf, der genauso gut mitsamt Kopf in einem dieser Einmachgläser stecken könnte.

Snapes Haare bewegten sich nur an den Spitzen, als er den Kopf hob und beide Augenbrauen hob. „Lupin.", sagte er und faltete die Hände auf dem Aufsatz, den er gerade korrigierte. „Was für eine Ehre." Die gedehnte Stimme konnte Remus Fass selbst mit dem triefenden Sarkasmus nicht mehr zum Überlaufen bringen. Das war es schon längst und Draco bekam das zu spüren indem Remus seinen Schüler grob an der Kapuze packte und regelrecht in den Raum warf.

Draco konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und ihm rutschte die Tasche von der Schulter, als er sich am Schreibtisch seines Zaubertränkeprofessors festhielt. Der Ellenbogen knickte von dem Gewicht der schweren Tasche ein und Draco ruckte nach rechts. Den Kopf senkend zog Draco seine Tasche wieder hoch und richtete sich auf, während Remus einen Schritt in das Büro tat.

„Draco?", wandte Severus sich an Remus, als hätte er einen Blick auf eine Sonnenblume geworfen und wollte sichergehen, das es einfach kein großes Gänseblümchen war.

Knapp nickte Remus und als müsste er sich vergewissern, das hier gerade wirklich sein Lieblingsschüler von Professor Lupin in sein Büro geworfen worden war, erhob Severus Snape sich wie ein Irrwicht-Dementor aus einer Truhe um dann von oben seinen Schüler zu mustern. Mit den Händen seinen extrem langen Umhang hochhebend schritt Snape um seinen Schreibtisch herum und ließ die dunklen Augen weiter auf Draco ruhen. Als ob Remus nicht da wäre observierte Snape den blonden Slytherin und kam dann schließlich hinter dem leicht bebenden Jungen zum Stehen.

Ruckartig wandte Snape sich jetzt Remus zu und hob ratlos die Augenbrauen. „Was soll ich mit Draco?", fragte er.

„Ich habe Mr. Malfoy soeben ein äußerst beleidigendes Schimpfwort gebrauchen gehört und denke, er ist bei Ihnen damit am besten aufgehoben, Severus.", sagte Remus ruhig und atmete einmal tief durch um den Schwall Ärger herunter zu schlucken.

„Schimpfwort?" Snape wandte sich wieder Draco zu, der interessiert die Tischplatte musterte. „Und welche Art Schimpfwort, wenn ich mir erlauben darf zu fragen?", hakte Snape nach, wandte sich aber nicht wieder Remus zu, der das auch gar nicht erwartet hatte. Auf Blickkontakt mit Severus Snape konnte er ohnehin verzichten.

Snapes, sicher ungewaschene, Hände falteten sich vor den mit schwarzem Stoff überzogenen Knöpfen seiner Robe und er wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort. „Wenn Draco es nicht noch einmal in den Mund nehmen will, dann lassen Sie sich vielleicht dazu herab, Lupin?", schlug 

Severus vor und drehte sich jetzt wieder Remus zu, während Malfoys Schultern wieder leicht erschlafften, als er merkte, das sein Hauslehrer ihn angesprochen hatte. Nun gut, Remus hätte das auch nicht unterscheiden können.

„Sicher lasse ich mich nicht dazu herab. Das ist sogar noch weit unter meinem Niveau.", sagte Remus und damit schien Snape immer noch kein Licht aufgegangen zu sein.

„Mir war nicht bekannt, dass es ein Wort gibt, das so weit unten anzutreffen ist.", sagte Snape und seine Lippen kräuselten sich regelrecht zu diesem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Ich denke, das Wort ist Ihnen noch äußerst lebhaft in Erinnerung, Severus.", sagte Remus und man konnte richtig dabei zusehen, wie Snapes Gesichtsmuskeln erschlafften und Alles nach unten gezogen wurde. „Und genau deshalb ist Mr. Malfoy wohl am besten bei Ihnen aufgehoben um sich den Konsequenzen einer solchen Beleidigung bewusst zu werden." Remus nickte zum Abschluss und drehte sich um. „Ich wünsche ein angenehmes Restwochenende."

Sich kein Stück besser fühlend zog Remus Snapes Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und schlug einen längeren Moment die Augen nieder um so den Geistern der Vergangenheit wenigstens noch einen Moment aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Vergeblich…


	42. Alle sind sie gleich

**Alle sind sie gleich**

Während Professor Lupin geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich zu zog, atmete Draco einmal tief durch und senkte seinen Blick dann wieder auf das Pult seines Hauslehrers.

„Setz dich, Draco" sagte jener mit der vertrauten öligen Stimme und schritt an seinem Schüler vorbei, um seinen angetrauten Platz erneut einzunehmen. Die fettigen Haare hingen ihm tief ins Gesicht und auch er musterte für einen Augenblick seine Tischplatte, bevor er raschelnd den Aufsatz, den er gerade korrigieren wollte, zur Seite schob.

„Draco" wiederholte er sich kalt, als dieser in Gedanken versunken, keine Anstalten machte zu gehorchen. Draco hingegen ließ weiterhin schlichtweg den Kopf hängen und grübelte.

Wieso war Lupin nur so ausgerastet? Inzwischen war Schlammblut doch ein relativ geläufiges Schimpfwort. Und selbst wenn nicht, wäre das noch lange kein Grund gewesen ihn dermaßen fertig zu machen! Soweit Draco wusste besaßen beide Elternteile des Professors magische Fähigkeiten, er selbst konnte sich also nicht angesprochen gefühlt haben. Der Werwolf musste wirklich wütend gewesen sein, so grob wie er ihn in das Lehrerbüro gedrückt hatte. Draco hatte richtig Angst gehabt, dass das werwölfische Temperament mit dem durchgehen würde. Und auch noch die ganzen schönen Hauspunkte, alles nur wegen einem lächerlichen Ausruf? Das musste doch ein schlechter Scherz sein! Unfair war es auch noch, immerhin hatte sich der Slytherin große Mühe gegeben nicht vollkommen auf das dämliche Wiesel loszugehen, warum auch immer, ihm hatte einfach nicht der Kopf danach gestanden.

Aber wenigstens hatte Draco jetzt den Beweis, dass auch der sanfteste Werwolf im vereinigten Königreich laut werden konnte. Zwar hatte ihn das plötzliche Gebrüll des sonst so lammfrommen Lehrers innerlich fürchterlich erschreckt, doch auf suspekte Weise war es auch beruhigend zu wissen, dass Professor Lupin zu solchen Regungen ebenfalls fähig zu sein schien. Obwohl der seine Stimme unter recht seltsamen Beweggründen kundgetan hatte, dass er wie einer der verhassten Löwen brüllen konnte. Was hatte ihn denn nur so verärgert, dass sein Gemüt dermaßen umgeschlagen war und eine zweite Seite an ihm offenbart hatte.

„Draco" sagte der Kerkermeister noch einmal, diesmal aber mit einem ruhigen Unterton in der Stimme, den viele andere wahrscheinlich nicht zu deuten gewusst hätten.

Kurz blickte der Junge auf und sein Hauslehrer deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf den Stuhl, der brav auf den gewünschten Gesprächspartner zu warten schien.

Schnaubend setzte sich der Siebzehnjährige und konnte nun Snape dabei zusehen, wie er die Ellbogen abstützte und seine Fingerkuppen aneinander führte.

Was wollte der denn jetzt noch? Severus Snape war nicht der Typ, der seinem Lieblingsschüler langwierige Strafpredigten hielt oder sich mit seinen Schutzbefohlenen unterhalten wollte.

Wäre Snape so wie Professor Lupin gewesen, hätte er Draco wahrscheinlich etwas zu trinken angeboten, um über die starre, eisige Stille hinwegzukommen, doch da es in diese Richtung eben keine Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihnen gab, saßen die Anwesenden auf dem Trockenen und der Giftmischer beobachtete Draco über die inzwischen zusammengefalteten Hände hinweg.

„Du kannst auch deine Tasche ablegen" meinte Snape mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, nicht weil Verständnis zu seinen herausragenden Eigenschaften gehörte, sondern weil das Bild des jungen Malfoy, der inzwischen seine Schultasche fest an sich klammerte als wäre sie das Kostbarste war er je in Händen gehalten hatte, doch ein wenig absurd war.

Draco nickte bedächtig, stellte die ledernde Tasche aber so nah wie möglich an das Stuhlbein um jederzeit danach greifen zu können.

„Ich werde dir die Möglichkeit geben dich zu verteidigen" erklärte Snape darauf unerwartet und Draco musste hart schlucken. Würde er jetzt wirklich Ärger wegen so einer Lappalie bekommen? Desinteressiert starrte er verwirrt auf die Schreibfeder, die noch in einem gerade angebrochenen Tintenfass stand und hätte fast gemeint sie würde sich unmerklich im Takt des rhythmischen Tickens der Zeiger seiner Armbanduhr bewegen. Dieses Geräusch war nämlich das Einzige, das man im Lehrerbüro vernehmen konnte.

„Das Wiesel hat angefangen" schottete Draco sich nach kurzem Zögern von jeglichem Vorwurf ab und verschränkte zur deutlichen Untermalung die Arme vor der Brust.

Wären die beiden in der Öffentlichkeit gestanden, hätte Professor Snape seinen vorlauten Schützling darauf hinweisen müssen, den richtigen Namen seines Streitpartner zu nennen, doch so nickte er nur einmal, ohne die kleinste Regung in seinem Gesicht zuzulassen.

„Etwas genauer wenn möglich" erwiderte die überdimensionale Fledermaus schließlich und Draco rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum, da ihm die Situation sichtlich unangenehmer wurde.

„Er hat mich zu einem Duell herausgefordert" erklärte der blonde Zauberer und wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er nicht wieder begonnen hätte, unschlüssig seine Unterlippe zu malträtieren.

„Soweit mit bekannt ist, handelt es sich bei Mr. Weasley um einen durch und durch reinblütigen Schüler" sagte der Professor, um den exakten Geschehen näher auf den Grund zu kommen.

„Aber ein Blutsverräter" zischte Draco, der gerade annahm, dass der Professor, der ihm bis vor Kurzen am nächsten gestanden hatte, Partei für den widerwärtigen Rotschopf ergriff.

„Das… steht hier nicht zur Debatte" benutzte Professor Snape die gewohnt ölige Stimme und Draco konnte sich kaum mehr beherrschen.

„Dieser Volltrottel hat mich provoziert" schimpfte er aufgebracht „Nur weil ich in der Bücherei war hat mich dieser hirnlose Flubberwurm beleidigt." In diesem Moment schmeckte Draco abermals das Blut, das als ein kleines Rinnsal in seine Mundhöhle tropfte, weil er seine Lippe nun endgültig überstrapazierte. „Ich bin sogar gegangen, um mich nicht mit dem anlegen zu müssen und das Wiesel ist mir hinterher!" keifte er jetzt schon fast und Professor Snape tat nichts außer den Jungen mit seinen leblosen schwarzen Augen zu durchbohren.

„Dann wollte er sich mit mir duellieren und seine dämliche Freundin ist hinterher und jetzt gehen alle auf mich los, nur weil die beiden mich genervt haben" endete er seine Ausführung und kümmerte sich nicht einen Deut darum, dass ihm anscheinend überhaupt nicht richtig zugehört wurde, zumindest vermittelte der regungslose Tränkemischer ihn diesen Eindruck.

„Und dann ist der verehrte Lupin vorbeigekommen und hat dich in diesem ungünstigen Augenblick erwischt" hängte Tränkepanscher noch an Dracos kleinen Ausraster hinzu, was sogleich mit einem heftigen Nicken bestätigt wurde.

„Du solltest lernen deine Zunge zu hüten" belehrte ihn Snape ernst, was zur Folge hatte, dass Draco den Mund beinahe bis zum Boden aufklappen ließ. Innerhalb von weniger als einer halben Stunde hatte er nun diesen Hinweis von zwei Personen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Stand denn das Universum Kopf? Beleidigt erhob sich der Slytherin und klopfte mehrmals derb mit der Faust auf den fremden Schreibtisch, so dass tatsächlich die Schreibfeder aus dem Fass fiel und unschöne Tintenflecken auf dem Holz hinterließ.

„Draco" wehrte Snape zeitgleich ab „Du musst in Lupins Nähe auf dein Mundwerk achten" formulierte er seine Bemerkung um. „Wie viele Stunden hast du dieses Jahr schon bei ihm mit nachsitzen verbracht?" erkundigte sich der slytherinsche Hauslehrer und erst jetzt begriff sein Schüler, dass doch nicht alle gegen ihn zu sein schienen, glaubte er zumindest.

„Ein paar Mal" gab er kleinlaut retour und ließ sich zurück auf den Holzstuhl fallen. „Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Lupin deswegen einen solchen Aufstand macht" fügte er noch flüsternd hinzu und hoffte insgeheim auf eine Erklärung, um Professor Lupins Handeln nachvollziehen zu können.

„In seiner Schulzeit hat sich Lupin mit so einigen … abgegeben, deren Blutstatus nicht dem deinen entspach" vertraute der hakennasige Mann dem Jungen relativ neutral an und Draco riss überrascht die Augen auf.

Wie hatte das Mädchen auf dem Foto noch gleich geheißen? Lily Evans! Evans war kein Name aus den Kreisen in denen Draco sich bewegte und außerdem hatten seine Eltern dafür gesorgt, dass er den reinblütigen Anteil Englands im Schlaf aufsagen konnte, was tatsächlich schon einmal vorgekommen war. Die war sicher auch so ein dreckiges Schlammblut gewesen und wenn Draco die Pose auf dem Abzug richtig gedeutet hatte, war Professor Lupin bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt gewesen und sie auch in ihn. Wahrscheinlich hatte in der damaligen Zeit auch jemand dieses Schimpfwort benutzt und der Professor interpretierte jetzt zuviel in dieses eine kleine Wörtchen, mit dem Draco ja eigentlich das Wiesel hatte treffen wollen. So musste das gewesen sein, genau! Jetzt ergab das Alles auch endlich einen Sinn! Am liebsten hätte Draco seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand gedroschen und dann… Ja, weiter wusste er noch nicht. Lily Evans war also schuld an seiner Misere hier. Draco grummelte unbewusst ihren Namen vor sich her, während gleichzeitig das Blut in seinen Venen in Wallung geriet.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten alarmierend auf dessen Stirn nach oben, bis man sie fast nicht mehr von dem fettigen Haaransatz unterscheiden konnte.

„Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er ungewöhnlich leise aber mit scharfem Ton und Draco hätte ihn beinahe aufgrund seiner schreienden Hirngespinste überhört.

„Nichts" gab er unschuldig zurück und legte den Kopf leicht schief, als Snape ruckartig aufstand und ebenso bedrohlich wirkte wie wenn er Longbottom zur Schnecke machte.

„Du kannst jetzt gehen" meinte der Erwachsene verbittert und Draco wunderte sich schon wieder, da das Gespräch, dass sein Hauslehrer wahrscheinlich hätte führen wollen, sicherlich noch nicht abgeschlossen gewesen sein konnte.

„Aber…" sagte Draco und wurde unsanft am Oberarm gepackt und in die Höhe gezogen, so dass er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verwirrt Blickkontakt mit dem Professor hielt, dessen schwarze Augen nicht emotionsloser hätten sein können. Der heiße, bitter riechende Atem traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht und Draco erschauderte angeekelt, bevor er völlig perplex nach seiner überladenen Tasche griff. Eigentlich hätte er sich ja freuen müssen, immerhin hatte es zu Beginn den Anschein gehabt als würde auch der eigene Hauslehrer eine Strafe in Betracht ziehen, aber trotzdem war diese Wandlung zu abrupt, als dass er sie hätte verstehen können. Snape schien kurz davor zu sein ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, warum auch immer. Ratlos blinzelte er einige Male und wurde prompt unsanft zur Tür geschoben.

„Aber was ist jetzt?" presste er hervor, während der Professor bereits die Holztür aufriss.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst werde ich Lucius schreiben" sagte Snape und drückte den Jungen schon fast in den Gang. „Aber der würde dir wahrscheinlich nur gratulierenden auf die Schulter klopfen" fügte er noch abfällig hinzu, was Draco nun ebenfalls nicht mit dem restlichen Gesagtem zusammenfügen konnte.

„Sei froh dass du so davon kommst, an deiner Stelle würde ich die nächste Zeit die Füße still unter deinem Tisch halten" setzte er noch hinzu und Draco fühlte sich wie auch sonst furchtbar ungerecht behandelt. Was in den Köpfen der Lehrer vorging war wohl einfach zu kompliziert, als dass es ein Teenager hätte verknüpfen können, dem die nötigen Hintergrundinformationen fehlten.

„Lupin hat mir eh schon genug Punkte abgezogen" machte Draco schnaubend darauf aufmerksam, dass er nicht unbeschadet davon gekommen war. Unfairer ging es wohl nicht mehr.

„Da hat Professor Lupin ausnahmsweise einmal das Richtige getan" erwiderte Snape gefährlich zischend, während sich seine Stirn in tiefe Falten legte. Ebenso so grob wie Draco in das Arbeitszimmer geworfen worden war, war er auch wieder hinausbefördert worden. Das Lehrpersonal musste sich gegen ihn verschworen haben.

Mit einem donnernden Geräusch wurde dem Siebzehnjährigen die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Heute hatten schon zwei Lehrer wegen ihm die Beherrschung verloren und das nur wegen… warum eigentlich?

Draco zog nachdenklich die hellen Brauen zusammen. Sein Hauslehrer hatte die Anrede von Lupin benutzt, dass war seltsam. Sehr seltsam sogar. Der war also der gleichen Meinung wie der Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste Professor.

Dieser Tag wäre es wirklich wert gewesen mit einer dicken, roten Umrandung in einem Terminplaner festgehalten zu werden. Nicht weil es, wie das Wiesel gemeint hatte, sonderbar war, dass Draco sich freiwillig in der Bibliothek aufgehalten hatte. Sonder weil die zwei wahrscheinlich unterschiedlichsten Professoren an Hogwarts wohl tatsächlich eine bis jetzt unentdeckte Gemeinsamkeit hegten. Sie wurden unergründlich zornig wenn ein bestimmtes Schimpfwort fiel. Wieso konnte Draco sich nicht erklären, man sollte eben nicht alles für bare Münze nehmen…


	43. Am Anfang war das 'Klock'

**Am Anfang war das ‚Klock'**

Kopfschmerzen. Schon wieder! Remus massierte sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen, als er am Dienstagmorgen die Stufen in seinen Klassenraum herunter torkelte. Salopp gesagt: Scheiß Start in die Woche. Gar nicht weiter drüber nachgedacht hatte er, was da passiert war. Schlammblut… Ein kleines Wort, das ihn immer aufgeregt hatte und ihn immer aufregen würde. Remus konnte nichts dagegen tun und er wollte auch gar nicht.

„Guten Morgen.", begrüßte er seine Klasse und lächelte in die Runde. Harry und Ron starrten in entgegengesetzte Richtungen. Irgendwas war da wieder vorgefallen und einen unkonzentrierten Harry Potter konnte er ausgerechnet heute nicht gebrauchen.

Den Blick weiter durch die Reihen schweifend lassend blieb Remus an Draco hängen, der inzwischen alleine saß, weil Theodore es vorgezogen hatte sich neben seine Freundin eine Reihe weiter nach hinten zu setzen. Traurig sah er aus und natürlich war es alles andere als angenehm so offensichtlich, und auch noch als Einziger, alleine sitzen zu müssen. Gut, sonst war er ja nicht allein. Eine Doppelstunde zweimal die Woche würde Draco schon nicht umbringen.

Was sonst Daphne so gerne getan hatte, versuchte Draco jetzt demonstrativ durchzuhalten: Aus dem Fenster starren. Seinen Lehrer ignorieren, ja. Aber man brauchte keine Brille um die grauen Augen in ihren Höhlen zucken zu sehen.

Ob es ihm wohl Leid tat? Ob er eingesehen hatte, was das Wort bedeutete? Oder wollte er am Ende nur sicher gehen, das er bei Remus nicht unten durch war? Aber das konnte Remus nicht glauben. Davon hatte Draco ja nichts…

Gut, ein bisschen hatte er erwartet, dass der Slytherin vielleicht wiedermal an seine Tür klopfen würde. Er hätte sogar wieder weglaufen können, aber so… Es hatte ihn wohl einfach nicht interessiert und nein! Darum ging es ja auch gar nicht! Er sollte sich wirklich nicht um seinen Lehrer kümmern. Das war schon richtig so und wenn Draco jetzt nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen wollte, dann war das wohl richtig so.

„Bevor wir mit dem neuen Thema anfangen muss Mr. Malfoy noch seinen Patronus nachholen", begann Remus, legte seine Aktentasche auf den Schreibtisch und schlüpfte dahinter, um sich nach der Truhe mit dem Irrwicht zu bücken. Uh, war die schwer… Ächzend erhob er sich wieder und ein bisschen fühlte es sich an, als wären seine Wirbel voneinander weggerutscht. Herrje, er wurde wirklich alt…

„So…", stöhnte Remus und ließ die Truhe auf den Tisch fallen. Er zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Robe und wischte sich den leichten Schweißfilm von der Stirn. Vielleicht wurde er auch noch krank? Oh, bitte nicht! Das konnte er nicht in der einzigen Zeit, die nicht vom Vollmond beeinflusst war, gebrauchen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er eh irgendwie immer krank war… Oje, wenn die kleinen Slytherins sich wieder rächen wollten – diesmal vielleicht sogar mit Draco – dann hatte er vielleicht einen Fluch abgekriegt!

„Harry, kommt du bitte nach vorne?", bat Remus freundlich lächelnd und schob innerlich weiter unglaubliche Panik, dass er ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen würde. Fieberwahn… Ja, nur Fieberwahn.

Das Taschentuch stopfte er wieder in seine Tasche und befühlte sich noch einmal die Stirn. Nicht so heiß, nein. Kalter Schweiß anscheinend, aber Remus konnte einen Fluch ausschließen. Immerhin war er Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Er kannte sich mit Flüchen aus und es wäre sicher kein Problem für ihn gewesen den dann aufzuheben.

„Ja, Sir", grummelte Harry und schob den Stuhl beim Aufstehen zu ruckartig mit den Kniekehlen nach hinten, dass er nur deshalb nicht umfiel, weil Nevilles Pult ihn abfing.

Ron schnaubte und Remus seufzte. Streitereien konnte er nicht gebrauchen und später einen Harry, der ihm die Ohren vollheulte auch nicht. Nicht, das er Harry nicht zuhören wollte, aber heute war Remus ein bisschen wuschig. Ein bisschen war auch noch untertrieben!

An sein Sockendrama wollte er gar nicht denken! Nicht nur, das er nur zwei verschiedenfarbige gefunden hatte, dann hatte er eine auch noch verloren und nicht wiedergefunden, obwohl sie direkt neben ihm lag! Wie, bei Merlins Unterhosen, war das möglich? Das war sonst immer nur Peter Pettigrew passiert.

Schlagartig schlitterte Remus' Laune aufs Eis und krachte durch die dünne Schicht in den See. An den wollte er gar nicht denken, nein.

„Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie bitte?", rief Remus Draco zu sich, als Harry schon bereitwillig seinen Zauberstab zwischen den langen Fingern drehte.

Malfoys Finger dagegen klopften der Reihe nach auf die Tischplatte und er räusperte sich, als wäre Remus' Stimme nur in seinem Kopf zu hören. Harry verdrehte schon die unheimlich schönen… grünen Augen und warf Remus genau diesen Blick zu, den Lily immer drauf gehabt hatte, wenn James sich mal wieder total offensichtlich zum Trottel gemacht hatte.

„Kommen Sie schon", seufzte Remus. Das war heute wirklich nicht sein Tag. Projektionen in alle Richtungen die ihn nur fertig machten, weil sie ihn an bessere Zeiten erinnerten und er dann anfing zu vergleichen.

Tja, es konnte eben nicht mehr so schön werden.

„Der Irrwicht ist doch kein Problem für Sie", sagte Remus, aber Draco ignorierte ihn weiter. Ach, der machte ihm doch jetzt nicht etwa eine unterschwellige Szene, oder?

Klock, klock, klock…

Die Klasse blieb still und das einzige Geräusch war das Klopfen von Malfoys Finger.

„Mr. Malfoy, jetzt kommen Sie nach vorne und benutzen Ihren Zauberstab um uns zu zeigen, das Sie einen Patronus können", sagte Remus mit einem leicht befehlenden Unterton, aber Draco zeigte absolut keine Reaktion. Nicht mal der Vogel, der mit voller Wucht gegen die Scheibe knallte und die ganze Klasse herum fahren ließ, störte den blonden Slytherin.

Remus räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen und rollte den Kopf von einer Schulter auf die andere, bevor er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Bewegen Sie augenblicklich Ihren Hintern nach vorne oder ich brumme Ihnen ein ‚T' und einen Brief nach Hause auf", ratterte Remus herunter und atmete innerlich tief durch. Das war doch schon fast anzüglich gewesen, oder? Immerhin hatte er ‚Hintern' gesagt… Ach, heute wollte er da ganz sicher nicht drauf achten.

Und es schien gewirkt zu haben, denn Draco stand wirklich zögerlich auf und ignorierte das Gemurmel seiner Mitschüler, während er sich durch die Reihen nach vorne schlängelte. Hauptsache er tat das jetzt nicht um sein Hinterteil richtig in Szene zu setzen.

Remus fuhr sich schnell durch die Haare. Hoffentlich war dieser Tag schnell vorbei!

„So… Geht doch", sagte Remus, räusperte sich und lächelte die beiden Schüler vor ihm an. „Stellen Sie sich ein bisschen weiter weg, Mr. Malfoy. Wenn der Irrwicht sich nicht entscheiden kann, dann könnte das unangenehm werden."

Draco schluckte hörbar und trat einen Schritt nach hinten, während Harry schon wieder mit den Augen rollte. Von ihnen dreien würde sich der Irrwicht natürlich sofort Malfoy, den Schwächsten, aussuchen, daran bestand wohl für niemanden in der Klasse ein Zweifel.

„Na, dann mal los", sagte Remus, rieb die Hände aneinander und klappte den Deckel der Truhe hoch. Allerdings erhob sich kein Dementor…

Remus hatte kaum einen Augenblick Zeit zurück zu treten, als ein großer, schwarzer Hund ihn ansprang. Die riesigen Pfoten drückten sich auf seine Brust und Remus krachte gegen die Tafel bevor er umfiel. Einmal bellte der Hund und schleckte Remus quer über das kreidebleiche Gesicht, bevor er einfach umfiel.

So verdattert, wie Remus war, bekam er gar nicht mit, wie Harry sich wenigstens um den Irrwicht kümmerte.

Das war absurd! Das war völlig absurd und ergab absolut keinen Sinn!

Schnell presste Remus sich die rechte Hand auf die Stirn, die nass vor kaltem Angstschweiß war. Aber sicher nicht wegen einem Hund, der einfach mal kurz umfiel. Hah! Da war gar nichts dran… Er war nur verwirrt, weil er heute so einen absurden Irrwicht abbekam, der einfach keinen Sinn ergab und… und… Da wollte ihn doch nur jemand hinters Licht führen und das, wo er doch heute schon so durcheinander war…

„Professor? Sir?" Harry hockte sich neben ihm und Remus drehte langsam den Kopf.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und schüttelte leicht den hellbraunen Haarschopf.

„Remus?", versuchte Harry es ein bisschen leiser und Remus bemerkte gar nicht, wie Dracos Mundwinkel sich noch weiter nach unten bewegten, während er Harry über die Schulter linste und auch die anderen Schüler einen Blick auf ihren vielleicht bewusstlosen Lehrer zu erhaschen versuchten.

„Alles okay?", fragte Harry und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Professors.

„'S schon gut, James…", murmelte Remus und setzte sich auf, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Während er sich mit einer Hand die Schläfe massierte hob Harry beide Augenbrauen und Draco legte den Kopf schief. Der Rest der Klasse schien gar nicht gehört zu haben, was Remus murmelte und er selbst hatte es auch schon wieder vergessen.

„Entschuldigt", sagte Remus und konnte ein leicht verrücktes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Irgendwas ist… hihi…" Remus musste sich eine Hand vor den Mund halten um nicht laut los zu prusten, allerdings bekam er dadurch nur eine feuchte Handfläche. „Absurd… Vollkommen absurd…"

Tatsächlich warf Harry Potter gerade einen fragenden Blick zu Draco Malfoy! Das brachte Remus fast noch mehr zum Lachen und er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Hoffentlich Lachtränen…

Remus klammerte sich an der Tischkante fest und zog sich hoch, bevor er sich noch einmal mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischte. „Die… Stunde ist vorbei", sagte Remus schnell, bevor er noch vor seiner Klasse in Tränen ausbrach. „Wir sehen uns Donnerstag."

„Sir…", fing Hermine an, der es natürlich absolut nicht gefiel früher entlassen zu werden, aber Remus hatte sich heute eh nicht wohl gefühlt und gar nicht erst aus seinem Bett kommen sollen.

„Nein…", sagte Remus gedehnt und machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung. „Gehen Sie. Alle." Und damit drehte er sich um. Das Getrappel der Schüler und das Gemurmel überhörte er fast vollkommen und heute ergab ohnehin nichts einen Sinn.

Ziemlich verstört ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, den er eigentlich kaum benutzte. Warum bei Merlins Bart setzte er sich eigentlich immer auf sein Pult? Das war doch auch vollkommen… absurd.

Sich herumdrehend klammerte Remus sich an der Tischplatte fest und erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als Harry immer noch da stand. „Meine Güte…" Er legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz und schluckte schwer. „Hab ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt alle gehen?", fragte Remus und versuchte sich an seinem üblichen Lächeln, aber das funktionierte heute genauso wenig.

„Wollt nur… Sicher das alles okay ist?", fragte Harry und klopfte auf Remus' Schreibtisch herum. Oh, warum mussten die heute alle auf den Tischen herum klopfen?

Klock, klock, klock…

Remus massierte sich die Schläfen und hoffte eigentlich nur, dass Harry jetzt ebenfalls gehen würde. „Ja, keine Sorge", seufzte Remus und stand wieder auf. Leicht schwindelig wurde ihm und er hielt sich unauffällig an der Tischkante fest. „Ein schlechter Tag heute."

„Du hast mich ‚James' genannt", sagte Harry und Remus' Augen weiteten sich sofort. Er hatte was? „Das kenn ich sonst nur von Sirius."

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Du siehst ihm eben sehr ähnlich", sagte er und richtete die Tafel wieder auf. Langsam spürte er auch, wie sich eine große Beule an seinem Hinterkopf ballte. „Außerdem hab ich was auf… oder eher an den Kopf bekommen. Ein bisschen bedröppelt bin ich eh schon den ganzen Morgen." Er seufzte und drehte sich Harry zu. „Ich hätte einfach im Bett bleiben sollen."

„Äh, Remus?" Fast ein bisschen schüchtern verknotete Harry die Hände ineinander und Remus drehte sich mit leichtem Unbehagen um. Harry nannte ihn nicht sehr oft beim Vornamen, selbst wenn sie alleine waren, also musste es wichtig sein. „Das mit Sirius…" Remus schluckte schwer und drehte sich wieder weg, während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Das… Ich weiß schon, dass das schwer für dich ist. Für mich ja auch… Also, wenn…"

„Wenn du reden willst, dann kannst du immer vorbeikommen", sagte Remus schnell, bevor Harry das sagen konnte. Wie kam er sich da denn vor?

Harry stutzte auch einen Moment und räusperte sich dann. „Jaah…", sagte er gedehnt. „Aber wenn dich das noch so fertig macht, dass… ähm, du dich von einem Irrwicht so fertig machen lässt, dann solltest du…"

Remus hob eine Hand. „Harry, ich hab nicht zum ersten Mal einen Freund verloren", sagte er und drehte sich wieder um. „Sirius war eben etwas Besonderes und…" Er stoppte und schaute zur Tür, die gerade wieder aufgeschoben wurde, als er gesprochen hatte. „Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry fuhr ruckartig herum und legte den Kopf gleichzeitig mit Remus schief. „Was willst du denn noch hier, Malfoy?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Nur…" Draco schaute sich suchend um und deutete auf seinen Platz. „Hab mein Buch hier vergessen…", murmelte er und schlüpfte durch die Tür.

„Ja, gut…", seufzte Remus und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Wir sehen uns spätestens Donnerstag und jetzt ab mit dir."

„Aber…", fing Harry an und musterte Remus mit derselben Besorgnis in den grünen Augen, das Lily immer ausgestrahlt hatte, wenn sie Remus vor oder nach dem Vollmond gesehen hatte. Oh, Merlin! Nicht schon wieder Assoziationen.

„Nein, ist schon gut, Harry", sagte Remus und lächelte dem Gryffindor zu. „Mr. Malfoy? Noch auf ein Wort", beendete er das Gespräch mit Harry und ignorierte das Seufzen, das der Junge von sich gab, bevor er sich auf den Absätzen umdrehte und aus dem Klassenzimmer tapste. Natürlich nicht ohne sich einen Starrwettkampf mit Malfoy Junior zu liefern.

Draco blieb auch noch bei seinem Platz stehen, als Harry gegangen war, aber er hatte sein Buch nicht angerührt. Inzwischen war es dann auch mal an Remus auf der Tischplatte herum zu klopfen, um die Atmosphäre wohl noch unangenehmer für beide Parteien zu machen.

Klock, klock, klock...


	44. Am Ende war da mehr

**Am Ende war da mehr**

‚Klock, Klock, Klock…"

Draco war nah daran die Nerven zu verlieren, was wollte Lupin denn vom ihm? Der sollte ins Bett gehen und sich ausruhen, bevor er nachher vielleicht noch wirklich ohnmächtig umkippen würde oder seine Schüler weiterhin mit den falschen Namen ansprach. Professor Lupin sah furchtbar geschwächt aus und Draco hätte ihm am liebsten entgegen gerufen, er solle in den Krankenflügel stolpern. Die kränkliche Blässe und auch der deutliche Schweißfilm auf der Stirn waren keine guten Zeichen, genauso wenig wie dieser riesige Köter, der sich als Lupins Irrwicht herausgestellt hatte … kein Mond, nein ein toter Hund, seltsam irgendwie. Einen Wolf hätte Draco ja noch verstehen können, aber eine große, schwarze, zottelige Promenadenmischung? Das zeigte doch schon deutlich, dass Professor Lupin Schlaf oder zumindest Ruhe bitter nötig hatte.

Malfoy starrte auf das Buchcover, während das ‚Klock, Klock, Klock' von Lupin immer bedrohlicher wurde, okay ja, dass bildete sich der Junge wahrscheinlich nur ein.

Flüchtig huschten die grauen Augen mehrmals zu dem Lehrer, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Einband des Buches hefteten, als wäre das wirklich der Grund, warum Draco noch einmal zurückgekommen war. Nein, er hatte es natürlich nicht absichtlich liegen gelassen, aber er fand es auch nicht schlimm, als er bemerkt hatte, dass es noch im Klassenzimmer sein musste.

„Kommst du bitte nach vorne, Draco" sagte Professor Lupin und der Angesprochene konnte nicht anders als verwundert den Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen. Damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Der Professor benutzte seinen Vornamen, nachdem er sich bei ihrem letzten Treffen auf ‚Mr. Malfoy' verbissen hatte. Zeitgleich mit Lupins Aussage entspannte sich Draco merklich, es war also noch nicht verloren, was auch immer verloren geglaubt gewesen war… Diese raue Schicht, die sein Herz beim Schlagen eingeschränkt hatte, brach in Sekundenschnelle entzwei und das klamme Gefühl in der schmalen Brust verschwand beinahe vollkommen.

Eigentlich hätte er gerne unfreundlich geantwortet, doch der Werwolf, der gerade wieder angestrengt seine Schläfen massierte, machte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck als würde er das heute noch verkraften und so hielt Draco einfach einmal seine vorlaute Klappe und entschied sich dazu, dass es vielleicht gescheiter wäre, eine gängige Konversation zu starten. Allerdings von hier hinten aus bevor das werwölfische Temperament wieder mit dem Professor durchging. Riskieren wollte Draco da nichts mehr, der letzte Tag war schon grausig genug gewesen. Einsam, obwohl er sich sogar dazu durchgerungen hatte mit Astoria spazieren zu gehen, aber sonst hatte er neben dem Unterricht nichts unternommen außer weiterhin das alte Foto zu mustern, dass er ausfindig gemacht hatte.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte er zögerlich und fixierte Professor Lupin weiterhin, der aufblickte und seinen Schüler mit einem bizarren Blick musterte, den wohl niemand zu einschätzen gewusst hätte. Draco schluckte.

„Draco, du…" sagte Professor Lupin und diesmal lag auch ein kränklicher Unterton in seiner Stimme und der Slytherin begann langsam sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen.

„Sie sollten ins Bett gehen, wie Sie es vorhatten" erwiderte Draco und hätte den Älteren gerne höchstpersönlich in sein Schlafzimmer gebracht, um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser sich ausruhte. Am besten noch liebevoll zudecken und sich dann davon machen, um sich in die Küche zu schleichen und einen Earl Grey zu besorgen. Lächerlich, Draco hätte sich wegen diesem Gedankengang gerne selbst mit nachsitzen bestraft. Hundert Mal schreiben: ‚Einem Slytherin ist der gesundheitliche Zustand des Personals gänzlich egal' hätten sicherlich ihre Wirkung getan. Tatsächlich spielte er kurzzeitig mit dem Gedanken jetzt ein Pergament aus seiner Umhängetasche zu ziehen. Allerdings hätte er dann wohl eher versucht, sich den Hund aufzuzeichnen, zwar konnte er nicht sonderlich gut skizzieren, doch dieses Vieh musste wichtig sein, wenn sich deswegen sogar der Irrwicht des Professors änderte.

Lupin war ja so geschockt gewesen, das er Potter James, nach seinem alten Schulfreund, genannt hatte. Der musste echt durch den Wind sein, oder….

Und da fiel es Draco wie zwei Galleonen von den Augen! Potter, James, Harry Potter, Potter James, James Potter! Professor Lupin hatte doch erzählt, dass er Potters Eltern kannte und jedem in der Zaubererwelt war die tragisch ums Leben gekommene Familie Potter ein Begriff. Warum war er da nur nicht früher darauf gekommen? Alles logisch! Schon oft hatte Draco gehört, wie man dem Kapitän der gryffindorschen Qudditchmannschaft mitgeteilt hatte, er würde seinem Vater unglaublich ähnlich sehen. Darum hatte Lupin die zwei im ersten Moment verwechselt, nachdem er die Besinnung wiedererlangt hatte. So dermaßen musste er durch den Wind gewesen sein.

Würde das jetzt seltsam aussehen wenn er das Jahrbuch von 1975/1976 rausholen würde um nach Potter zu fahnden? P wie Potter, das dürfte nicht allzu schwer werden.

Potter war doch der beste Freund von seinem blutsverräterischen Cousin zweiten Grades gewesen. Ja sicher, Draco konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie seine Mutter von Sirius Black erzählt hatte, was für ein mieser Hund der gewesen war.

Sirius? Das war doch der Name gewesen, den Professor Lupin gerade ausgesprochen hatte, als Draco zurück ins Klassenzimmer gekommen war. Der war also auch noch mit einem der Brandlöcher im mütterlichen Stammbaum befreundet gewesen. Und dann auch noch mit dem Loch über das hin und wieder gesprochen wurde. Draco klappte der Mund unschön auf, jetzt war da nur noch die Frage um wen es sich bei Lily Evans handelte und was es mit diesem Zusatz ‚Tätzchen' auf sich hatte. Merlin, da würde er die nächste Zeit aber eine Menge Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbringen müssen, um die früheren Beziehungen des Professors nachkonstruieren zu können. Warum hatte er sich bis jetzt nur auf dieses eine Bild beschränkt?

Das Geräusch der tanzenden Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte erstarb ohne Vorwarnung. Das war besser, viel besser! Ohne ‚Klock, Klock, Klock' konnte man sich vielleicht auch unterhalten. Ob Professor Lupin das jetzt absichtlich machte? Draco zweifelte stark, als der Lehrer die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerte und jetzt so nah bei ihm stand, dass Draco meinte den heißen Atem bereits im Gesicht zu spüren und hätte er nur einen winzigen Schritt zur Seite gemacht, hätte er ihn unweigerlich berührt.

Zögerlich hob der Siebzehnjährige den Blick und wahrscheinlich machte er genau den gegenteiligen Eindruck von dem was wirklich in seinem Kopf vorging.

Ob Lupin wusste, dass er am Sonntag eine geschlagene Stunde vor dessen Bürotür verbracht hatte, sich aber nicht überwinden konnte zu klopfen? Weil er Angst gehabt hatte, fürchterliche Angst davor, dass Professor Lupin ihn nach diesem Zwischenfall abweisen würde. Allein der Gedanke ließ Draco sachte auf seiner Unterlippe herumkauen, allerdings nicht zu fest, damit da wieder alles verheilen konnte. Nebenbei war da natürlich auch die noch nicht verrauchte Wut gewesen, die Draco aufgrund der verlorenen Hauspunkte empfunden hatte, und da war es wahrscheinlich eh besser gewesen, sich nicht auf ein Streitgespräch einzulassen, zu dem ein solches Zusammentreffen unweigerlich geführt hätte. Aber trotzdem hatte er den Professor irgendwie vermisst, ja vermisst. Gut dass niemand seine Gedanken lesen konnte, dass würde wirklich peinlich werden.

Zu gerne wollte er sich mal eben an der Schulter des Größeren anlehnen, doch die Atmosphäre die im Moment herrschte war, trotz dem verebbten Geräusch, nicht die in der sich Draco wohl gefühlt hätte und wahrscheinlich ging es Lupin da eben so. Unrasiert war der wiedermal und ganz kurz wagte Draco es Blickkontakt herzustellen, allerdings ohne das erhoffte Ergebnis. Von wegen die Augen wären das Fenster zur Seele, aus Lupins konnte er gerade überhaupt nichts lesen, rein gar nichts. Der hatte absolut dicht gemacht oder war so wirr im Kopf, dass er selbst nicht wusste was er dachte.

„Sie sollten wirklich ins Bett gehen" sagte Draco, während er sich ausgiebig mit den leicht verklebten Haarspitzen des Professors beschäftigte. Anscheinend hatte sein Gegenüber Fieber, hohes Fieber, so wie der schwitzte. Madam Pomfrey könnte dem sicher was geben, damit es ihm besser ging.

„Draco…" wiederholte sich Lupin und Draco fragte sich ernsthaft ob Snape und der Werwolf das abgesprochen hatten, nur um ihn zu ärgern.

Es dauerte mehr als einen Augenblick bis der Slytherin wahrnahm, dass sich die Hand seines Lehrers auf seine Schulter legte und am liebsten hätte er innerlich gejubelt, doch da dies kein passendes Verhalten war stierte er lieber auf die Hand und war nur ganz knapp davor seinen Stolz hinunter zu schlucken und mehr Nähe zu suchen.

„Wirklich, Sir" versuchte der Junge sich zu erklären „Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel" meinte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Doch bis zu dem Gehör von Lupin schienen seine Worte überhaupt nicht durchzukommen, denn der blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und schwieg. Ohne das wohlbekannte sanfte Lächeln im Gesicht, sondern eher mit nachdenklicher Mimik.

„In Ordnung" gab Draco klein bei „Was wollen Sie von mir?" Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art in einer solch ernsten Situation die Gesprächsführung zu übernehmen, wenn sein Dialogpartner älter als er war. Wenn sie aber ewig hier rumstehen würden, würde es Professor Lupin sicher nicht besser gehen und daher war jetzt doch so etwas wie Eile geboten, damit der sich endlich ausschlafen konnte. Ein bisschen Kooperation würde Draco ja schon nicht umbringen.

Stur starrte der blonde Zauberer jetzt aus dem Fenster, an die Stelle, an der zuvor der Vogel aufgeprallt war und einen leichten Kratzer hinterlassen hatte. In diesem reflektierte sich die Sonne nun ungewöhnlich und auf dem hölzernen Boden flackerte ein länglicher Lichtpunkt fröhlich vor sich hin.

Ebenso überrascht wie darüber, dass sich Lupins Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte, war der Junge nun auch, als die andere seine Wange berührte. Das war so schön…

„Remus, bitte" rutschte es ihm heraus und seine Mundwinkel huschten nach oben, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sehen konnte, dass der Professor für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lächelte. In diesem Moment brach das Eis, dass es da noch unbarmherzig dafür verantwortlich war, dass Draco sich nicht so recht entscheiden konnte ob er auf Abstand bleiben sollte oder nicht. Einmal tief durchatmend gab er seinem Instinkt nach und überwand die letzten Zentimeter Entfernung zwischen ihnen.

„Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen" erläuterte er flüsternd „Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus und der Irrwicht hat dich wahrscheinlich auch fertig gemacht. Vermutlich bist du nichtmal ganz bei dir"

Während er sprach stellte sich der Slytherin auf Zehenspitzen und fuhr seinem Professor über den Hinterkopf. Oha! Diese Beule hatte ein Ausmaß von einem eigenen, kleinen Berg, die musste anständig wehtun. Doch Remus schien das überhaupt nicht zu kümmern. Er zuckte nicht, verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht, als Draco sie so unauffällig wie möglich abtastete. Anscheinend wollte Remus im Moment nicht mehr als Kontakt, Nähe, Vertrautheit, oder etwas anderes in dieser Richtung und Draco sehnte sich doch ebenfalls schon so lange danach.

Immer noch auf den Zehenspitzen stehend hauchte Draco seinem Lehrer einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Irgendwie war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, obwohl dass wahrscheinlich niemand anders so empfunden hätte. ‚Hauchen' war nicht die richtige Beschreibung für diesen zärtlich Kuss, denn das Lippenbekenntnis zog sich in eine ungeahnte Länge, da es diesmal wohl nicht nur von dem verliebten Slytherin ausging. Liebevoll streichelte Draco währenddessen über die rostfarbenen Bartstoppeln und Remus genierte sich nicht sich zumindest ein wenig an den Jüngeren zu schmiegen. Eigentlich hatte sich Draco fest vorgenommen, Remus dazu zu überreden doch bitte auf die Krankenstation zu gehen und sich dort auszukurieren, doch jetzt gerade wollte er ihn einfach nur nicht weglassen. In seinem blonden Schädel brannte er sich eben noch die beiden Namen ‚James Potter' und ‚Sirius Black' ein, bevor diese untergehen würden und verbannte dann jeglichen noch so kurzen Gedanken, um sich selbst in der Liebkosung zu verlieren.

Er hätte ewig so stehen bleiben können, die rauen Lippen auf den seinen gespürt und dieses Glücksgefühl ausgekostet, dass ihn innerlich wärmte wie ein tragbares Feuer. Hoffentlich ging es Remus da ähnlich, denn der war fürchterlich kalt, so kalt, dass Draco beinahe mitgefroren hätte. Atmen war nur noch zweitrangig und doch mussten sie sich irgendwann lösen, zwar widerwillig aber der menschliche Körper benötigte nun mal Sauerstoff zum Überleben.

Blaue Augen trafen auf graue und Draco war fast der Meinung, dass sich die Iris seines Lehrers ein wenig aufgehellt hatte, wahrscheinlich wegen der Sonne, die jetzt direkt ins Klassenzimmer fiel und die beiden umspielte und es schaffte einen imaginären Nebel zu durchbrechen, der ihm die Sicht verschleiert hatte.

„Du bist mir nicht mehr böse?" wollte er zögerlich wissen, während er verträumt vor sich hin grinste und diesmal den Blickkontakt bestehen ließ. Nie wieder wollte er ohne Remus sein.


	45. Außen Remus, innen Schokolade

**Außen Remus, innen Schokolade**

Seine Hände machten sich ein bisschen selbstständig und Remus leicht verschleierter Blick blieb an den roten, leicht geschwollenen Lippen Malfoys hängen. Was hatte er gefragt? Remus streckte die Hand aus und strich über das seidige, weißblonde Haar. Irgendwas mit Böse? Seine rechte streichelte über Dracos schmalen Rücken und der Slytherin lächelte leicht verlegen. Böse waren hier nur Remus' Gedanken.

„Nein…", hauchte er und verzwirbelte dabei das weiche Haar von Draco.

„Wirk–", fing der gerade an.

„Draco… Du hast… unglaublich schöne Haare…", sagte Remus verträumt und Dracos Augen huschten zur Seite, bevor er die Hände von Remus' Wangen nahm. Federleicht legte er sie auf Remus' Schultern und schmunzelte vor sich hin.

„Danke…", sagte er verlegen und seine Lippen öffneten sich überrascht, als Remus ihn mit der rechten Hand schnell an sich zog. Die Brust des Slytherin hob und senkte sich schnell, traf dabei immer wieder die von Remus, bis der Draco so eng an sich drückte, das absolut kein Millimeter Platz mehr zwischen ihnen war.

Remus lehnte sich grinsend vor und musterte jeden Zentimeter des so makellosen Gesichts, das nicht den Ansatz der Malfoy'schen Kotzfresse barg, sondern vor Verzückung über so viel Nähe weich und fast liebevoll wirkte. Er drückte Draco einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und schmiegte dann die Wange gegen die des Slytherins.

Mmh, so weich…

Remus rechte Hand fuhr nach vorne und kitzelte dabei ein bisschen Dracos Rippen, während er mit der linken Hand über die weißblonden Haare fuhr und dann zärtlich Dracos Nacken kraulte. So fest wie Draco mit der Wange über Remus' Stoppeln fuhr würde er sie sich noch aufscheuern, aber so… weich… und jung.

Sich schnell die Lippen befeuchtend drehte Remus den Kopf und verschloss Dracos für irgendeinen sinnlosen Satz geöffneten Mund mit seinem. Dracos blinzelte ein bisschen verstört, das konnte Remus unter halb geschlossenen Lidern erkennen, aber nicht lange, dann schlang Draco die Arme um den Hals seines Lehrers.

Ein schwaches Keuchen direkt in Remus' Mund, als der seinen Schüler dichter an sich presste. Die linke Hand wie fest geklebt auf dem Hinterkopf des Slytherins und dabei immer noch in dem Versuch Draco an sich zu drücken und ihn ja nicht gehen zu lassen.

Wo kam das nur her?

Und dieser Gedanke, wo kam der jetzt her?

War auch egal… Remus Lupin durfte ja auch mal, nicht? Was auch immer…

Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und Draco krallte sich haltsuchend an ihm fest, bevor er mit den Oberschenkeln eine Stütze an der Tischkante fand. Aber Remus wollte nicht stehen und er lehnte den Oberkörper weiter nach vorne um Draco so regelrecht auf den Tisch zu pressen.

„Remus…" Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite und bekam Remus Lippen dafür auf den Hals. „Remus…" Seine Stimme klang heiser und Dracos kurze Fingernägel kratzten über den Cordstoff von Remus', seiner Meinung nach, bestem Umhang. „Es… ah!"

Remus hatte dem Slytherin kurzerhand in den Hals gebissen und saugte sich jetzt an derselben Stelle fest, während er mit beiden Händen unter Pullover und Hemd von Dracos Schuluniform fuhr. Seine Hände streichelten sanft über den flachen Bauch und Draco seufzte leicht, bevor er die Finger in Remus hellbraunen Haaren verkrallte um seinen Lehrer wegzuziehen.

„Ich kann keinen Knutschfleck gebrauchen, Remus", sagte Draco grinsend und strich Remus das stark verschwitzte Haar aus der Stirn. „Was sollen die anderen da denn denken?"

Remus hob die Augenbrauen, in seinem Kopf nur das Verlangen die weichen Lippen wieder zu spüren, und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Sowas Schnuckeliges wie du wird ja wohl nicht erklären müssen, wo er einen mickrigen Knutschfleck herbekommen hat", raunte Remus, seine Stimme heiserer als sonst und seine Hände schon auf dem Weg über Dracos Brust. Die rechte Hand blieb auf Dracos Herzen liegen, das Remus schnell hämmern fühlen konnte und das brachte das Blut in seinen Venen regelrecht zum Pulsieren.

„Schnuckelig?", fragte Draco heiser und streichelte vorsichtig über die Beule an Remus Hinterkopf. „Meinst du das ernst?"

„Würde ich dich sonst küssen, Draco?", hauchte Remus, zog die linke Hand unter Dracos Hemd hervor und fuhr mit den Fingern über die rot-geschwollenen Lippen des Blonden. Heiß waren die gegen seine kalten Finger und Draco keuchte leicht.

„Remus…" Draco drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, während der Professor langsam über die glühende Wange seines Schülers streichelte. „Du… Ich…"

„Hier. Ganz allein", schnurrte Remus, fuhr mit der Nase an Dracos Schläfe entlang und sog den Geruch der frischgewaschenen Haare ein.

„Oh, Merlin…", sagte Draco und seine Stimme rutschte zwei Oktaven nach oben. „Du meinst… hier?"

Remus drückte dem leicht angespannten Jungen einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und schloss bei dem dadurch ausgelösten Keuchen genießerisch die Augen. „Ich hab dich vermisst, Draco", säuselte Remus und seine heisere Stimme hätte ihm Angst eingejagt, wenn er dafür im Moment den Kopf gehabt hätte. Aber da war nichts außer der Sehnsucht nach den weichen Lippen und dem unverwechselbaren Geruch von… Shampoo. Mehr roch Remus nicht, wenn er so nah an den weißblonden Haaren war. Oh, aber wie er die liebte! So weich und so schön kitzelig an seinem Kinn.

„Ehrlich?", wollte Draco wissen und seine stahlgrauen Augen verschleierten sich, als er in die blauen seines Lehrers sehen durfte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest kommen", hauchte Remus, spitzte die Lippen und drückte sie ganz leicht auf Dracos, bevor er dasselbe auf den immer noch heißen Wangen wiederholte. „Ich war nicht fair, nicht? Ich kann dich doch nicht anmotzen… Du bedeutest mir so viel." Wie eine Schlange zischelte Remus sich gerade den Weg in Dracos Gehirnwindungen und man konnte an der grauen Iris erkennen, wie sich hinter der hohen Stirn alles vernebelte.

„Ich… war da…" Draco legte die Hände auf Remus' Wangen und strich über die kratzigen Stoppeln. „Aber… ich… dachte du hasst mich…" Das war eine Frage, das kriegte selbst Remus angeschlagener Schädel mit. Ein bisschen verschleiert, aber nur ein bisschen.

„Nein…", sagte Remus gedehnt, drückte Draco noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen, die in freudiger Erwartung von mehr geöffnet blieben, und lächelte. „Hass ist so übertrieben. Besonders… für uns."

„Uns…", wiederholte Draco, als sei es das schönste Wort auf der Welt. Ein heiseres Kichern entfuhr dem Slytherin und diesmal drückte er seine Lippen auf die seines Lehrers. Die feingliedrigen Finger strichen in feinen Schlangenlinien über Remus' Rücken und Dracos Keuchen brachte die Mundhöhle seines Lehrers zum vibrieren.

Niemals hatte Remus jemanden so geküsst, ohnehin hatte er kaum eine Hand voll Menschen geküsst, aber so war das erst Recht nicht seine Art. Ob da irgendwas nicht stimmte? War doch auch egal. Schmeckte so süß und wurde so wild beantwortet. Es könnte ewig so weiter gehen… Könnte, ja… Könnte aber auch noch weiter gehen.

Er grinste unter dem Kuss und ließ die rechte Hand über die weiche Haut des Jungen unter ihm fahren, spürte die Knochen des Brustkorbs und die schwere Atmung, bevor er Draco die Möglichkeit Luft zu holen mit der Zunge raubte. Seine Hand war weiter auf dem Weg nach unten, als Draco sich leicht sträubte und die feste Umklammerung löste um Remus die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen. Keuchend drückte er seinen Lehrer weg und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Was hast du denn, Draco?", raunte Remus, umschloss mit den langen Fingern Dracos Gürtelschnalle und drückte kleine Küsse auf die dunkelrote Wange seines Schülers.

„Remus, da kann doch jemand kommen…", presste Draco schwer atmend hervor und versuchte seine Position auf dem Tisch ein bisschen angenehmer für sein Kreuz zu machen.

Remus grinste fast fies und versuchte den komischen Schleier vor seinen Augen wegzublinzeln. „Ich weiß ganz genau, wer hier kommen wird…", hörte er sich selber sagen. Wirklich? Ja, das war seine eigene immer so heisere Stimme. Aber nur für einen Moment zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und fühlte die Kopfschmerzen. Dann wieder der fast rote Schleier, der sein Blickfeld vollkommen einnahm und ihn nicht einmal die weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Schülers sehen ließ.

Hart und fordernd drückte er seinen Lippen wieder auf Dracos noch immer ungewöhnlich rote. Die leicht schwitzige Hand seines Schülers legte sich auf Remus' Wange und er wurde zur Seite geschoben.

„Was… was… Remus?", keuchte Draco und zog die Beine an, bis er fast völlig auf dem schmalen Pult lag. Sein Lehrer immer noch fast bedrohlich über ihm und jetzt mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Das ist doch genau das, was du wolltest", raunte Remus und packte Draco am Handgelenk. „Ich geb dir nur, was du willst." Er zog den doch recht kräftigen Arm zu sich und zog die Ärmel von Robe, Pullover und Hemd herunter um dann mit der Zunge die deutlich sichtbar pulsierende Pulsader entlangzufahren.

„Aber… Remus, warum… jetzt?", fragte Draco völlig verwirrt, aber nicht wirklich abgeneigt. Er wand sich leicht, als Remus von seinem Handgelenk abließ um es neben den weißblonden Haarschopf zu pressen.

„Ist das denn wichtig?" Remus legte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf die Brust des Jüngeren, der daraufhin den freien Arm wieder um seinen Lehrer legte. „Du bist hier, ich bin hier und… du siehst so niedlich aus, heute. Deine Uniform passt perfekt, aber ohne würdest du sicher besser aussehen."

Draco errötete und sein Arm rutschte wieder von Remus' Rücken um dann fast leblos auf der Tischplatte liegen zu bleiben. Das Herz es Slytherin schlug so hart gegen seine Brust, das Remus es spüren konnte, während er mit der Zunge den leicht roten Fleck an Dracos blassen Hals nachfuhr.

„Merlin…", murmelte Draco und streckte den Hals ein bisschen. Remus nutzte das um sich nach oben zu arbeiten und sanft an dem Ohrläppchen seines Schülers zu knabbern, bevor er Draco zum Lachen brachte, als er über die Ohrmuschel leckte. „Remus…"

„Jaah, das ist besser so", wisperte Remus in Dracos Ohr und näherte sich wieder den weichen Lippen. „Du solltest aufhören da herum zu kauen." Er strich mit seinen Lippen über die immer noch feuchten von Draco, die daraufhin erzittern und sich mit dem Bedürfnis nach mehr spitzten. „Das tut doch weh…" Remus lächelte leicht und schob die obersten Fingerspitzen unter Dracos Hosenbund, worauf der schwer ausatmete. „Oh, trägt da jemand keine Unterwäsche?"

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und wenn sein Gesicht hätte röter werden können, dann schrie es gerade danach, einen neuen Rotton zu erfinden. „Ich… ähm… Ma… Manchmal…", flüsterte der Slytherin und presste sich die freie Hand vors Gesicht. „Bitte… Remus…"

„Was?", fragte der und fuhr mit den Fingern nur auf dem Stoff der grauen Hose entlang. „Bitte was?"

„Hör auf…", murmelte Draco und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. „Irgendwas… stimmt doch nicht…" Er hob die Hand an Remus' Wange und streichelte zart über die Bartstoppeln. „Du schwitzt… Du… bist krank…"

„Krank vor Liebe", raunte Remus und bekam den überraschten Ausdruck in Dracos Augen gar nicht mit. Die halbgeöffneten Lippen schrien geradezu danach wieder verschlossen zu werden und was eignete sich da mehr als Remus' plötzliches Verlangen? Ja, nichts!

Freudig kam Dracos Zunge ihm entgegen und Remus spürte die weiche Hand unter seine braune Robe gleiten. Ganz leicht massierte Draco ihm die Seite und zog das karierte Hemd dabei aus der Cordhose. Die weiche Hand fuhr unter Remus' Hemd und auf seinen Rücken, erkundete dort jede kleine, noch so feine Narbe und krallte sich knapp unter dem leicht hervorstehenden Schulterblatt fest.

Dann, so schnell, das Remus nicht mal Tebo denken konnte, zog Draco seine Hand weg und presste sie flach gegen Remus' Brust um ihn hochzudrücken, was ihm aber nicht gerade leicht fiel.

„Nein…", murmelte Draco und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich… muss gehen."

„Du musst nicht, aber du willst", sagte Remus und nahm die Hand von Dracos Hosenbund um den Kiefer des Slytherins zu umfassen. „Du benutzt mich nur, was?" Er drehte Dracos Kopf während Daumen und Zeigefinger sich fest in die weichen, heißen Wangen drückten. Ein wunderschöner kleiner Schmollmund bildete sich, aber Remus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, als er schon kurz davor war Draco zu küssen. Was bei Merlins weißem Bart war hier los mit ihm?

„Isch… Nein!", nuschelte Draco und fasste mit der freien Hand nach Remus' Handgelenk. „Remusch… Lassch misch… Du tuscht mir weh!"

Es machte Klick und Remus ließ Draco los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Ent…schuldige…", murmelte er und starrte seine Handflächen an, als hätte er Draco erwürgen wollen. Der heiße Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn wurde wieder deutlich und Remus massierte sich die Schläfen, während Draco sich aufrecht hinsetzte und seine Robe richtete.

„Bist du okay, Remus?", fragte er leicht besorgt und musterte Remus von oben bis unten. „Remus?"

Ein stechender Schmerz an den Knien, als Remus hart mit ihnen auf dem Steinboden aufkam. Jeder Lichtpunkt brannte sich in seine Gehirnwindungen und breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in alle anderen Regionen seines Körpers aus.

„Remus?!", hörte er Dracos Stimme und fühlte die beiden Hände auf seinen Schultern. Dann das Klacken der Tür und nach einer kurzen Stille schnelle Schritte.

„Was hast du getan, Malfoy?!"


	46. Anschuldigungen

**Anschuldigungen**

„Remus!" hauchte Draco schockiert, zerrte und zog so fest wie er konnte an der Schulter des Mannes, der hier gerade noch wie eine wilde Bestie über ihn hergefallen war. „Jetzt komm schon, mach die Augen auf", flehte er heiser, doch von Remus kam nicht die geringste Reaktion.

„Malfoy! Was hast du gemacht?" schrie Potter und erst jetzt bekam Draco mit, dass noch jemand im Raum war. Schnell wandte er den Kopf zu dem Gryffindor, der so aussah, als würde er gleich einen Fluch auf ihn hetzen wollen.

„Steh hier nicht dumm rum", fauchte Draco aufgebracht. Der Potter'sche Schädel musste wirklich hohler sein, als der Slytherin je angenommen hatte. Wer bitteschön hatte in einer solchen Situation denn noch Zeit für Vorwürfe? „Hol jemanden, beeil dich", befahl der Blondschopf herrisch und bückte sich schon wieder hinunter zu seinem Lehrer, als Potter tatsächlich das Klassenzimmer im Eiltempo verließ.

„Remus, bitte", bettelte Draco, der sich nun endgültig auf die Knie fallen ließ und verstört versuchte das Gesicht des Professors frei zu bekommen, damit der anständig Luft holen konnte. Bei Merlin!

Warum hatte er da nur mitgemacht, es war doch offensichtlich gewesen, dass es Remus nicht gut gegangen war und trotzdem hatte Draco das aufbrausende Verhalten irgendwie gefallen, auch wenn das gar nicht so gepasst hatte. Das sanfte Lächeln hatte gefehlt. Aber die Nähe, nach der er sich dermaßen verzehrt hatte, plötzlich geschenkt zu bekommen, nein da hatte er einfach nicht mehr widerstehen können.

Remus atmete nur abgehackt und Draco hoffte gerade inständig dass Potter mit jemanden kommen würde, bevor er hier Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung anwenden musste. Zitternd strich der Junge die verklebten hellbraunen Haarsträhnen aus der, mit einem kalten Schweißfilm überzogenen, Stirn.

„Beweg dich! Mach irgendwas", schimpfte Draco und musste mit den Tränen kämpfen, die er gerade noch wegzwinkern konnte. Abermals öffnete sich die Tür und ein weiteres Mal hörte er wie jemand auf den leblosen Körper und ihn zugelaufen kam.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Professor McGonagall und beugte sich ebenfalls hinab, allerdings nicht um ihrem Kollegen zu helfen, sondern um Draco daran zu hindern, dem die Schuler auszukugeln, so fest wie der an ihm zog.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er ist umgekippt", sagte Draco immer noch verzweifelt und interessierte sich nicht das kleinste bisschen dafür, dass die Professorin gerade ihre Stirn unschön in Falten legte, weil sie eine solche Aussage sicherlich nicht erwartet hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie die Güte besitzen würden…", begann die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, wurde aber barsch von Draco unterbrochen.

„Jetzt tun Sie doch was", keifte er. „Wieso stehen denn alle nur rum als würde das niemanden etwas angehen?" Oh ja, Remus würde furchtbare Schmerzen im Arm haben, denn Draco ließ einfach nicht locker. Irgendwas musste er doch unternehmen können.

„Wenn Sie aufstehen würden, könnte ich mir Professor Lupin näher ansehen", entgegnete McGonagall streng und presste ihre Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass nur noch ein schmaler, weißlicher Strich davon zu erahnen war.

„Aufstehen?", wiederholte Draco und sprang so schnell hoch, dass man meinen könnte, ihm wäre bewusst geworden, an welcher Schulter er da gerade rüttelte. Zu allem Überfluss, hüpfte er dabei Potter beinahe über den Haufen, der misstrauisch die kurze Nase in Angelegenheiten steckte die ihn nichts angingen.

„Pass doch auf", murrte er und fuhr sich durch die wirren Haare. Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern sah dabei zu, wie sich die McGonagall bückte und mit der flachen Hand die Temperatur von Professor Lupin überprüfte.

„Er muss in den Krankenflügel", stellte sie nach einer Sekunde fest, die sich für Draco wie eine ganze Woche angefühlt hatte. So unbemerkt wie möglich rollte er gekonnt mit den grauen Augen. Das hatte er doch schon gesagt, aber auf ihn hörte mal wieder keiner.

„Und Sie, Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy…", sagte die Professorin während sie ihren Zauberstab zückte.

„…kommen mit", ergänzten die beiden Jungen auf der Stelle im Chor und funkelten sich daraufhin böse an, weil jeder jedem die Schuld für dieses unglaubliche Einverständnis gab.

„In Ordnung", gab Professor McGonagall klein bei, ebenfalls überrascht über die beiden Schüler, die ansonsten alles unternahmen um sich nicht im selben Raum aufhalten zu müssen. „Wir müssen sowieso rausbekommen was passiert ist."

„Malfoy hat irgendwas damit zu tun", ereiferte sich Sankt Potter sofort, doch Draco erwiderte nicht einmal etwas, sondern schluckte hart, als Professor McGonagall Remus mit einem Zauberspruch aufrichtete und ihn wie eine Marionette, an unsichtbaren Fäden, durch die Tür gleiten ließ.

„Das werden wir später klären", entgegnete die Professorin und trat ebenfalls, dicht gefolgt von den beiden Schülern, aus dem Zimmer.

Gut, dass noch regulärer Unterricht stattfand, denn sonst hätte diese seltsame Prozession sicherlich einiges an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, doch so war es nur Mrs. Norrison die ihre gelben Augen aufriss und losspurtete um ihren Herrchen Bericht zu erstatten.

Auf der Krankenstation scharwenzelte auf der Stelle Madam Pomfrey um den Patienten herum und untersuchte ihn auf einem Bett, dass mit einem Vorhang vor den Blicken anderer geschützt wurde.

„Sag, was du gemacht hast", knurrte Potter bedrohlich, während Draco versuchte etwas wie einen Schatten auf den weißen Stoffbahnen fokussieren zu können, allerdings ohne jeglichen Erfolg.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten stand nun auch Professor McGonagall bei den beiden und musterte den Slytherin wie auch den Gryffindor vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle.

„Was genau ist passiert?", fragte sie erneut, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was Draco natürlich nicht mitbekam, da er wie hypnotisiert auf den Sichtschutz starrte.

„Malfoy hat ihm was angetan, sicher weil Professor Lupin ihm am Wochenende so viele Hauspunkte abgezogen hat", ereiferte sich Potter ungestüm und legte somit seinen Verdacht offen aus.

„Mr. Malfoy, was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?", wollte die Professorin wissen und Draco riss sich von dem Sichtschutz los, da er glaubte da einen vorwurfsvollen Unterton aus der Stimme der fremden Hauslehrerin herauszuhören.

„Professor Lupin ist plötzlich bewusstlos geworden", verteidigte er sich halbherzig und wollte doch nur wissen, ob es Remus bald wieder besser gehen würde.

„Er lügt", behauptete Potter knapp und verzog das sowieso schon hässliche Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Die gesamte Klasse hat eher Schluss bekommen und Malfoy ist nur zurückgekommen um Professor Lupin etwas heimzuzahlen", erläuterte er mit aufgebrachter Stimme und wäre Draco in diesem Moment klar im Kopf gewesen, hätte er bei einer solch üblen Verleumdung wohl schlichtweg die Faust in die Fresse seines Rivalen gerammt.

„Ich hatte mein Buch vergessen", flüsterte Draco betroffen und zeitgleich kam ihm in den Sinn, dass diese Lektüre immer noch im Klassenzimmer sein musste, aber wer würde daran auch nur noch einen weiteren Gedanken verschwenden?

„Dafür warst du aber lange da drin, Malfoy", zischte Sankt Potter und Draco konnte beinahe hören wie sich dessen Hände zu Fäusten ballten.

„Er wollte noch etwas mit mir besprechen", raunte der Blondschopf und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, um näher am Vorhang zu sein. Merkwürdige Geräusche klangen da raus und er hoffte inständig, dass Madam Pomfrey wusste was sie tat, denn sonst würde Draco sicher eine Möglichkeit finden ihr Steine, nein besser riesige Felsbrocken, in den weiteren Lebensweg zu legen.

„Und was?", pampte Potter ihn von der Seite an und erst jetzt griff auch Professor McGonagall wieder ein, die mit bebenden Nasenflügeln, beide Schüler beobachtet hatte.

„Mr. Potter informieren Sie Professor Dumbledore", beschloss sie und Sankt Potter klappte der Mund sperrangelweit auf.

„Soll doch der gehen", konterte er ohne Verzögerung und war deutlich wütend darüber, dass man von ihm verlangte das Feld zu räumen.

„Aber Sie kennen das Passwort", sagte Professor McGonagall streng und in der Zeit, in denen sich die Löwen unterhielten schlich Draco zum Vorhang, traute sich aber nicht einen Blick dahinter zu werfen. Sein Herz pochte wie wild und er hatte das Gefühl es müsste jeden Augenblick zerspringen, nachdem was heute schon alles geschehen war.

Schnaubend stapfte Potter aus dem Krankenflügel und Professor McGonagall rief nun den übriggebliebenen Schüler zu sich, der sich keinen Millimeter von seinem Platz in der ersten Reihe entfernte.

„Ich hab wirklich nichts gemacht", sagte Draco bitter und zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Aufregung. Remus durfte einfach nichts Ernstes passiert sein.

„Warten wir die Untersuchungsergebnisse ab", lenkte die schottenkarobevorzugende Lehrerin ein und wartete nun ebenfalls auf die hauseigene Heilerin, die noch eine gute viertel Stunde auf sich warten ließ, um dann verlauten zu lassen, dass sie bis jetzt noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, was mit dem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste geschehen war.

„Kann ich zu ihm?", erkundigte sich Draco vorsichtig und bekam ein sachtes aber deutlich irritiertes Kopfnicken zur Antwort. Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen nahm er auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl neben Remus' Bett Platz und betrachtete den Professor, der ihm gerade eben einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hatte.

Fast zärtlich fuhr er sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die eigenen Lippen, auf denen Remus' Geschmack noch haftete. Nie wäre der Professor von sich aus so weit gegangen wie vorhin, wenn er bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen wäre, darüber war sich Draco nun vollkommen klar. Aber es war so schön gewesen bis Remus unerwartet grob geworden war. War das wieder der Werwolf in der sonst so sanften Persönlichkeit gewesen, oder war der Professor wirklich so krank, dass er sein eigenes Handeln nicht mehr hatte kontrollieren können?

Etwas später besuchte der Schulleiter, zusammen mit Potter, seinen Angestellten, doch Draco ignorierte den freundlichen Blick über die Gläser der Halbmondbrille ebenso, wie das verkrampfte Verhalten des allseits beliebten Goldjungen, der ihn wohl am liebsten vom Stuhl geprügelt hätte. Professor Dumbledore ließ zusammen mit den besten Genesungswünschen eine Schachtel Schokofrösche auf dem Nachtisch des Patienten liegen und Potter beschwerte sich lautstark, warum Draco bleiben durfte und er nicht. Draco fragte sich das ebenfalls, aber er hätte nicht gewagt zu fragen.

„Revanchiert sich dafür, dass Remus die ganze Zeit bei ihm war, als es ihm so schlecht ging", vermutete Madam Pomfrey und Draco nahm jetzt einfach mal im besten Glauben an, dass sich Potter nicht mehr auf Station befunden hatte, denn das würden später sicherlich unangenehme Fragen für Remus werden und die konnte der auf gar keinen Fall gebrauchen, bevor er nicht vollkommen genesen war und danach natürlich auch nicht.

Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen und der Mond schien wie eine kleine Sonne durch das Fenster und spiegelte sich auf dem weißblonden Haar des jungen Malfoy wider, der inzwischen ein Knie angezogen und sein Kinn darauf gebettet hatte und allen Aufforderungen zum Trotz, weiterhin hier verweilte, begann Draco gedankenversunken auf seiner Unterlippe umher zu kauen und stoppte damit abrupt. Remus hatte doch gemeint er sollte das nicht mehr machen… Remus hatte heute soviel gesagt und immer noch schwirrten Satz- und Wortfetzen in Dracos Kopf umher.

Da waren so viele Dinge dabei gewesen, die Remus sicherlich nicht kundgetan hätte, wäre er auf voller geistiger Höhe gewesen. Wie in etwa die Sache mit Dracos Haaren… Nun ja, Draco musste zugeben, dass er wirklich besonders weiche und gepflegte Haare besaß, doch Remus wäre das doch im Normalfall niemals aufgefallen. Der Werwolf machte eher den Eindruck als wären ihm Äußerlichkeiten vollkommen egal. Und schnuckelig hatte er gemeint, ob Remus Lupin öfter etwas für schnuckelig hielt? Eher nicht, oder?

Der Professor war heute so verstört gewesen und Draco hatte anfangs stark an seinem eigenen Verstand gezweifelt als Remus plötzlich fordernder und fordernder wurde. Der hätte ihn echt mitten im Klassenzimmer auf dem Tisch vernascht, wenn er noch solang bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre. Untypisch für Remus, der immer darauf bedacht war, dass ja niemand kommen sollte.

War das jetzt das gewesen, was Remus wollte oder nur das was aufgrund des Gesundheitszustandes dabei herausgekommen war? Es war so toll gewesen, Remus' Hände an Stellen zu spüren die der sonst eigentlich nicht anfasste. Genauso großartig wie die Tatsache, dass Remus von sich herausgegangen war und diesmal die treibende Kraft sein wollte.

Er hatte Draco vermisst, er hatte gedacht, dass sein Schüler nach der Auseinandersetzung noch zu ihm kommen würde, hatte Professor Lupin zumindest behauptet. Und er hatte ‚uns' gemeint, ‚uns' als wäre da etwas Festes zwischen seinem Schüler und ihm. Draco hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht, was da eigentlich war, aber auf ein ‚uns' hätte er sich nie festzulegen gewagt. Remus anscheinend schon. Der junge Zauberer musste unweigerlich lächeln. ‚Uns' war schon ein besonders Wort.

Und dann war die Stimmung irgendwie umgekippt. Ob Remus wirklich dachte, Draco würde ihn nur benutzen wollen? Wie kam er denn darauf nur? Im ersten Moment war Draco furchtbar schockiert über diese Aussage gewesen und der genaue Wortlaut hallte gerade in seinem Kopf als würde jemand neben ihm stehen und diesen Satz stetig mit der dunklen Stimme wiederholen: „Du musst nicht, aber du willst. Du benutzt mich nur, was?"

Geistesabwesend begann Draco nun doch erneut auf seiner Lippe umher zubeißen, Gewohnheiten legte man eben nicht so schnell ab, als ein erstes Zucken durch die schlaffen Glieder des Professors ging.

Draco war nicht mitgeteilt worden, ob eine weitere Untersuchung Aufschluss über das Befinden des Professors gegeben hatte. Ihm war ja gar nichts erzählt worden, dabei war doch er es, der sich am aller meisten um Remus sorgte.

Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus um mit einem Tuch Remus den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Immer noch kalt, aber die Haut war inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so bleich wie noch heute Mittag.

Remus drehte sich von der Berührung weg und Draco atmete erleichtert aus. Ob er schon wach war? Er wollte nicht fragen um die Ruhephase des Kranken nicht zu stören, doch hatte die Stationsheilerin ihm eindeutig eingebläut, dass er sie dann sofort wecken sollte. Fürsorglich griff Draco nach dem Anfang der Bettdecke, der bei der Bewegung verrutscht war und deckte Professor Lupin wieder bis zu den Schultern zu, bevor er seine Position auf dem Stuhl erneut einnahm.

Eine Hand kam unerwartet unter der Decke hervor gekrochen und bahnte sich einen Weg zu Remus' Schläfe, gegen die dieser nun drückte, als hätte er immer noch unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen.

Jetzt oder nie. Draco schluckte schwer bevor er sich räusperte. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte er mit leisen Ton und so ruhig wie nur irgend möglich, wenn man bedachte, dass er eigentlich bis gerade eben das Geschehene zu verarbeiten versuchte. Ruckartig wandte Professor Lupin den Kopf zu ihm um und verengte die wunderschönen blauen Augen zu Schlitzen, als würde es ihm schwer fallen, Dracos Gestalt auszumachen. Noch einmal räusperte sich der Slytherin. „Willst du was trinken?" fragte er bedächtig und griff mit den bebenden Fingern um das Glas Wasser, das Madam Pomfrey auf dem Nachtkästchen bereitgestellt hatte.

Remus antworte nicht sofort, sondern blickte sich erst gehetzt um, als wüsste er nicht wo er sich befand, heftete seinen Blick dann aber doch wieder auf Draco, der ihm immer noch das Wasserglas entgegenstreckte.


	47. Alleine sein ist die größte Angst

**Alleine sein ist die größte Angst**

Remus' Kopfschmerzen hatten nachgelassen, aber wo er war und warum, das wusste er einfach nicht. „Was machst du in meinem Schlafzimmer?", krächzte Remus verwirrt und rieb sich über die Augen, bevor er weiter von dem im Mondschein hell leuchtenden weißblonden Haaren geblendet wurde.

Draco gluckste. „Na ja, soweit waren wir noch nicht", sagte er und hielt weiter das Wasserglas von sich gestreckt, damit Remus es vielleicht doch noch nahm. „Das ist der Krankenflügel."

Remus blinzelte einmal, zweimal und schaute sich um, während ein paar Fetzen vom heutigen Tage zurückkehrten. Es musste irgendwas mit diesen Kopfschmerzen, die ihn den halben Morgen geplagt hatten, zu tun haben, dass er Draco so…

Die blauen, leicht brennenden Augen weiteten sich, als Remus wieder in Erinnerung kam, was er mit seinem Schüler gemacht hatte. Wo er seine Hände gehabt hatte und von der Zunge gar nicht erst zu sprechen… Merlins Bart! Er hätte fast seinen Schüler… vergewaltigt! Daran gab es keinen Zweifel! Und jetzt saß der arme, sicherlich mehr als verstörte Junge hier an Remus' Bettkante und tat so, als würde ihm das nichts ausmachen.

Eine unangenehme Hitze stieg Remus in die Wangen und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Herrje, was hatte ihn da nur geritten? Wie hatte er seine Jahrelang antrainierte Kontrolle in allen Dingen plötzlich so ignorieren können und sich regelrecht auf seinen Schüler stürzen können? Das war doch nicht normal! Oder Midlife-Crisis? Immerhin war er alt und wenn so ein junger, recht ansehnlicher Mann an ihm Interesse zeigte, dann war das vielleicht… zu viel für Remus' einsames Herz?

Merlin, das war ihm so unsagbar peinlich, dass er glaubte Draco nie wieder in die Augen schauen zu können. Er würde da einfach nicht drüber sprechen und alles gut. Und wenn Draco ihn fragen würde? Die Midlife-Crisis würde den Slytherin sicher verletzen und am Ende war es die gar nicht das, sondern…

Was könnte das denn sonst gewesen sein? Hatte er… Empfand er am Ende mehr als Zuneigung für seinen Schüler? Remus hatte sich immer schwer damit getan seine Gefühle in dieser Richtung zu zeigen oder gar zu verstehen. Nein, das durfte er ja auch gar nicht. Er war ein Werwolf und die waren eben gefährlich.

Und in dieser besonderen Situation war er auch noch Dracos Lehrer. Sein Professor, ja. Er hatte eh einen unglaublichen Fehler gemacht, als er den Slytherin näher an sich heran gelassen hatte. Aber das war immer so gewesen. Am Anfang verschob Remus das Denken in Liebessachen gerne mal nach hinten und so hatte er öfter mal alles kaputt gemacht.

Lily am Tag ihrer Hochzeit zu sehen, hatte so weh getan und vor allem war Remus sich so dumm vorgekommen. Im Nachhinein hatte nichts dagegen gesprochen, das er es mit ihr probiert hätte. Nichts außer James, ja. Aber Reue war eines von denen Gefühlen die Remus John Lupin, der Depp vom Dienst, gut kannte.

Bei Dora dasselbe. Ein wunderschöner Anfang und dann packte ihn die Panik, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er dem Mädchen damit antat. Mit sich selber antat. Einer gefährlichen Bestie, die sich nicht mal richtigen Earl Grey hatte leisten können, geschweige denn mal ein neues Paar Schuhe.

Nur bei Sirius hatte er nie etwas bereut. Weil Sirius immer stark gewesen war und nie eine Sekunde den Eindruck gemacht hatte, als würde er Remus fürchten. Anders als James, der ein paar Tage gebraucht hatte, um Remus' pelziges Problemchen zu verdauen, von Peter gar nicht erst anzufangen. Zu schmerzlich.

Aber Sirius war tot und Remus vermisste ihn schrecklich. Ihm fiel wieder der Irrwicht ein, der absolut keinen Sinn ergab. Sirius war tot, also warum sollte es Remus Angst einjagen, einen toten Hund zu sehen? Ein merkwürdiger Tag, der ein kleines Loch in Remus' Herz brannte, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte.

„Mein Arm schläft langsam ein, Remus", holte die schnarrende Stimme des Malfoyjungen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Remus drehte den Kopf.

„Oh, entschuldige…", krächzte er und räusperte sich, bevor er Draco das Glas abnahm, streng darauf achtend keinen der schmalen Finger zu berühren. Da wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wo die gewesen waren und wo seine gewesen waren.

Oh, Remus, du verdammter Idiot! Wie sollte er das nur wieder hinkriegen? Was sollte er da denn wieder hinkriegen?

Remus trank nur einen kleinen Schluck, behielt das Glas in den Händen und drehte es zwischen den Fingern. Er sollte etwas sagen, oder? Aber er hatte noch nicht genug gedacht. Er musste erst genau darüber nachdenken, was er sagen wollte, sollte, bevor er mit Draco sprach.

Warum war der Junge überhaupt noch hier? Wäre sehr unhöflich, wenn Remus ihn einfach wegschicken würde, um dann darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich entschuldigte und sein Verhalten erklärte ohne Hoffnungen zu machen oder zu zerstören. In welche Richtung er da gehen wollte, wusste er im Moment auch noch nicht.

„Was… machst du noch hier? Es ist spät", sagte Remus, presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster. Seit er in der ersten Klasse ‚aufgeflogen' war, hatte er nach dem Vollmond nicht mehr alleine aufwachen müssen. Zumindest in seiner Schulzeit und das erinnerte ihn gerade daran. Bis zu seiner fünften Klasse hatten seine drei besten Freunde jeden Morgen an seinem Bett gesessen und waren einfach da gewesen, wenn Remus die brennenden Augen aufschlug.

Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und es war, als wäre der Krankenflügel auf einmal hell, Vogelzwitschern war zu hören und das Lachen seiner Freunde, als sie sich über die dunklen Ringe lustig machten, so deutlich, als würden sie alle wieder neben ihm sitzen.

Aber als er die Augen wieder öffnete war da niemand. Alles war dunkel und es würde auch nie wieder…

„Ich revanchier mich nur", schlich sich die Malfoy'sche Stimme wieder in Remus' Kopfsalat und er schreckte hoch. Draco grinste ihn ein bisschen schief an und blinzelte schläfrig. Wie lange er hier wohl gesessen hatte? Die ganze Zeit?

Remus musste lächeln und Draco senkte daraufhin verlegen den Blick um vor sich hin zu schmunzeln. Keine Ahnung davon, wie gut das tat nicht allein zu sein, hatte der Junge, oder? Hatte immer einen Haufen Leute um sich herum und prahlte herum, damit ihm nicht dasselbe wie Remus passierte. Irgendwann alleine dazustehen und niemanden zu haben, der an seinem Krankenbett Wache hielt…

„Danke…", sagte Remus und im Mondlicht konnte er den Rotschimmer auf Dracos Wangen erkennen.

Der blonde Slytherin räusperte sich und schaute Remus von unten an. „Remus, du…", fing er an, als die Scharniere der Tür Besuch ankündigten.

Remus zückte schnell seinen Zauberstab und Draco öffnete empört den Mund, als der Professor den Vorhang vor seinen Schüler schob. Allerdings gerade rechtzeitig, denn wie Remus sich gedacht hatte kamen die tapsenden Schritte näher und Harry zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und schaute auf seine Uhr. „Du solltest im Bett liegen."

Der Gryffindor'sche Quidditch-Kapitän grinste im Mondschein und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dad hätte dasselbe gemacht, nicht wahr?", meinte er und legte die Hände auf Remus' Fußende um auf dem Gitter herum zu klopfen. Merlin, James hatte ihn damit auch immer in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Remus musste glucksen.

„Ja, das hätte er wirklich", sagte Remus und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Harry schaute sich in der Dunkelheit um. „Malfoy doch noch abgehauen?", fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er Remus fragend anschaute.

„Jeder Mensch hat Schlaf verdient", sagte Remus lächelnd. „Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen und wieder in den Schlafsaal verschwinden, bevor Madam Pomfrey mich noch ausschimpft, weil ich so viele Schüler wachhalte." Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu dem Vorhang und war jetzt ganz froh, dass Harry so laut klopfte, denn Draco schnaubte gerade recht laut.

„Hast du… Hast du das gehört?", fragte Harry, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schaute sich verwirrt um.

„Hm?" Remus schaute sich ebenfalls um. „Peeves vielleicht?", schlug er vor und lächelte Harry wieder an.

Der prustete kurz. „Ja, irgendwas in so nem alten Schloss macht immer Geräusche, was?", sagte Harry und atmete tief durch. „Wie geht's dir?" Er musterte seinen Lehrer besorgt, was den noch mehr lächeln ließ.

„Schon besser. Bei chronischer Migräne merkt man den Unterschied kaum", sagte Remus und seufzte, bevor er den Kopf leicht schüttelte und die Beine unter der Decke übereinander schlug. „Ich hätte wirklich im Bett bleiben sollen."

„Vielleicht war das ja…" Harry hob die Hand und drehte sie einmal um das eigene Gelenk. „Ich meine, nach deiner Hand wirst du plötzlich krank? Kurz nachdem du Malfoy so viele Punkte abgezogen hast?"

„Harry, bitte… Das sind bloß Anschuldigungen", sagte Remus und legte die Stirn in Falten, was er mit einem Stechen in den Schläfen bereute.

„Aber auffällig, nicht wahr?", wisperte Harry und schaute sich fast verschwörerisch um, als würde gleich eine Horde Slytherins um die Ecke kommen, um Remus zu erdrosseln oder zu vergiften. „Die haben beim Abendessen auch schon alle die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und… Na ja, könnte auch daran gelegen haben, das Malfoy nicht da war. Dachte schon, den muss ich gleich davon abhalten dir was unterzumischen."

„Bitte?" Remus hob die Augenbrauen und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser, nachdem er den Zauberstab wieder weggesteckt hatte.

Harry hörte auf zu klopfen, krallte sich an dem Gitter fest und lehnte sich über das Fußende um Remus direkt in die Augen zu schauen. In dem schräg einfallenden Mondlicht glänzten die Wärme verursachenden grünen Augen wie frisch polierte Smaragde und Remus wischte mit einer Handbewegung aufkommende Erinnerungen an Halbmond-Spaziergänge am See weg.

„Ich mein ja nur", hatte Harry das wohl als barsche Unterbrechung verstanden. „Warum sollte Draco Malfoy sich sonst dazu herablassen an deinem Bett zu sitzen? Ehrlich, der kann dich doch nicht ausstehen und dann macht er sich Sorgen? Ich bin mir sicher, der hat dir was untergeschoben und damit das nicht auffällt, hat er sich hier hingesetzt um dann sofort zu verschwinden, wenn keiner mehr drauf achtet." Er deutete auf Remus' Wasserglas. „Sicher, dass da nichts drin ist?"

„Harry, du leidest ein bisschen an Verfolgungswahn. Nur mal unter uns, was hätte er denn davon seinen Lehrer zu vergiften?", seufzte Remus, stellte das Wasserglas zu Harrys Zufriedenheit aber weg.

„Das krieg ich schon noch raus", sagte Harry und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Remus hoffte nur, das Draco sich nicht wutschnaubend auf ihn stürzen würde. „Slytherins, ne? Die denken, du würdest ihn ungerecht behandeln, dabei brockt er sich das doch alles selber ein. Ich hätt dem schon längst was…"

Remus hob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „Wir wollen doch nicht noch mehr Hass schüren, Harry", sagte er heiser. „Slytherins sind nicht automatisch schlechte Menschen."

„Aber tun alles um ihre Ziele zu erreichen", sagte Harry und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Die wollen dich loswerden."

Remus schluckte leicht. Das stimmte. Eine Eigenschaft von Slytherins war die Rücksichtslosigkeit mit der sie vorgingen um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Er wollte nicht daran denken, das Draco selbst vielleicht wirklich etwas vorhatte und sich einfach näherte, damit Remus auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde, was seinen Rauswurf zur Folge hatte.

„Du solltest einfach etwas vorsichtiger sein", fuhr Harry fort. „Vertrauen ist gut, aber nicht so sehr."

„Du klingst wie Alastor", sagte Remus und Harry rollte mit den grünen Augen, bevor er abwinkte.

„In dieser Hinsicht würde ich Mad-Eye einfach mal vollkommen unterstützen", sagte Harry grinsend. „Nur ein bisschen mehr Vorsicht, Remus. Ich… will dich nicht auch noch verlieren."

Remus lächelte und versuchte den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen weg zu atmen. Wie rührend… Wenn Harry wüsste, wie viel Remus dieser Satz bedeutete.

„Ich bin nicht umsonst Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", sagte Remus. „Wie gesagt, das Problem waren wahrscheinlich meine chronischen Kopfschmerzen. Da denkt man nicht drüber nach, dass etwas nicht stimmen könnte. Und es geht mir doch schon wieder gut."

„Hoffen wir, dass das eine Weile so bleibt", sagte Harry und warf sich den Umhang, unter dem Remus selbst so häufig gesteckt hatte, um die Schultern. „Ich verschwinde dann mal wieder. Ron mosert schon rum." Harry machte eine würgende Geste. „Du bist nur noch bei Professor Lupin! Du bist das, du bist jenes!" Er seufzte. „Er ist nur sauer, weil er nicht mit Tatzes Geschenk durchbrennen darf."

Remus gluckste und schüttelte leicht tadelnd den Kopf, während Harrys Kopf auch noch in der Dunkelheit verschwand und bald darauf die Tür zu hören war.


	48. Ausfragen à la Malfoy

**Ausfragen à la Malfoy**

Draco schluckte zum wiederholten Male und konnte sich kaum mehr auf seinem Platz halten. Was hatte Potter da nur von sich gegeben? Keine Ahnung hatte der, nicht die geringste. Was sollte das nur? Der wollte ihn doch nur schlecht reden! Draco würde nie… niemals etwas tun, das Remus verletzen könnte. Wie konnte dieses Gryffindor'sche Warzenschwein, nein Warzenschwein war zu nett, dieser Gryffindor'sche Flubberwurm, nur so etwas behaupten? Und dann auch noch meinen, Draco würde andere anstiften, wo er doch wegen Greengrass und Avery sogar Konsequenzen gezogen hatte. Remus würde so etwas sicherlich nicht glauben, nein, Remus wusste doch, wie sehr Draco ihn mochte und wie furchtbar wichtig ihm sein Professor war.

Was hatte Potter gesagt? „Nur ein bisschen mehr, Remus. Ich… will dich nicht auch noch verlieren." Draco versuchte in seinem Kopf die lästige Stimme dieses Volltrottels zu imitieren. Der sollte seine Wurstfinger von Remus lassen, das hörte sich ja an, als hätten die beiden was miteinander! Nein, nein, so etwas wollte Draco nicht denken. Sankt Potter hatte wahrscheinlich nur unpassende Worte benutzt! Der sollte sich mal einen Duden zu Gemüt führen oder mehr Zeit mit Granger, diesem wandelnden Wörterbuch verbringen, damit er lernte was man aussprechen konnte und was nicht. Und außerdem sollte er seinen Remus nicht mit Remus ansprechen, das gehörte sich nicht für einen Schüler. Genau, Potter sollte bei der normalen Anrede bleiben und dann … und wenn Draco ihn in die Finger bekommen würde, so schnell würde Potter nicht einmal ‚Remus' denken können, da hätte Draco ihm schon einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.

Dieser blöde, weiße Stoff vor seiner Nase machte den Slytherin noch aggressiver und er grummelte wütend vor sich hin, bis Remus' Stimme erklang und ihn zurück in die Realität und weit weg von den Gedanken holte, wie er Potter am besten umbringen und davor noch richtig schön quälen konnte.

„Draco, er ist wieder weg" sagte Remus ruhig und Draco zog diesen dämlichen Vorhang ruckartig bei Seite.

„Potter hat sie doch ….", setzte er wutentbrannt an, doch Remus hob die Hand um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. Selbstverständlich, natürlich, wie konnte Draco nur so egoistisch sein, Remus war ja immer noch nicht gesund und würde sicher wieder Kopfschmerzen bekommen, wenn sein Schüler nun beginnen würde, über den Gleichaltrigen herzuziehen.

Zornig biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und trat dann näher an das Bett des Patienten.

„Entschuldige", sagte Draco flüsternd und strecke seine Hand aus, um mit den Fingerspitzen zärtlich über die Wange seines Professors zu fahren, der daraufhin zaghaft lächelte, was Dracos Herz ein kleines bisschen erweichen ließ.

„Geht es dir wirklich besser?" fragte er leise, während er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, um näher bei Remus zu sein. Eigentlich hätte er ja Madam Pomfrey wecken sollen, doch die würde gerade nur stören. Endlich allein mit seinem privaten Werwolf. Draco hätte beinahe gekichert.

„Ja Draco, es ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Remus immer noch heiser. „Aber du solltest jetzt wirklich ins Bett gehen"

„Ich bleibe hier", entgegnete Draco bestimmt und wagte es zum ersten Mal Remus bei vollem Bewusstsein für länger in die Augen zu sehen und die Musterung der blauen Iris wahrzunehmen. Er hätte sich darin verlieren können, doch dafür war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Jetzt gerade musste er für Remus da sein.

„Draco, es ist schon spät", erinnerte ihn Professor Lupin mit entspannter Mimik im Gesicht.

„Ich bleibe hier", wiederholte sich der Junge flüsternd und strich Remus die hellbraunen Haare aus der Stirn, damit diese nicht noch mehr verklebten. „Remus, die Slytherins hatten sicher nichts damit zu tun", eröffnete er dann weiterhin flüsternd. „Potter bildet sich da was ein. Greengrass und Avery würden sich nicht trauen, dir noch mal so übel mitzuspielen, nachdem ich sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen habe und sonst hätte ich sicher irgendwo etwas aufgeschnappt. Und wer würde dir schon etwas antun wollen? Du bist der beste Lehrer den wir je hatten."

Remus lächelte weiterhin gutmütig und Draco konnte nicht anders als sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen hinreißen zu lassen.

„Ich beschuldige niemanden. Es waren nur Kopfschmerzen", sagte Remus und Draco musste sich wirklich beherrschen nicht über den kranken Lehrer herzufallen, wie der es heute morgen bei ihm gemacht hatte.

„Du warst so anders", presste der Siebzehnjährige zwischen fest aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor, da er nicht so recht einschätzen konnte, ob er von dem Vorfall anfangen sollte oder nicht. Mit Argusaugen beobachtete er Remus während er sprach, um ja keine Reaktion zu verpassen.

Der Professor wurde in diesem Moment kalkweiß im Gesicht und Draco zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Es tat ihm doch hoffentlich nicht leid, dass es soweit gekommen war? Draco hatte den dominanten Lupin doch so sehr genossen und am liebsten würde er das alles gleich wiederholen, aber nur wenn er sicher gehen konnte, dass Remus mit wachem Geist dabei war.

„Draco…", setzte Remus an und der Junge, der immer noch auf der Matratze saß und quasi sehen konnte, wie sein gegenüber angestrengt nachdachte, versuchte sich an einem eben solchen sanften Lächeln, wie Lupin es sonst mit sich herumtrug und raunte: „Mir hat es gefallen, ich bereue nichts."

Beinahe wäre Draco erschrocken zusammengezuckt als Remus die Augenlieder fest zusammen presste, dann mehrmals blinzelte und den Oberarm seines Schülers mit seiner Hand umschloss, während er immer noch zu überlegen schien. Über was grübelte er nur nach? Warum konnte er denn einfach nicht aussprechen was in seinem Kopf vorging? Das würde gerade alles soviel einfacher machen.

Das Licht im Krankenflügel war inzwischen schummrig geworden und es war nicht mehr als das kaum wahrnehmbare Leuchten des Mondes, das den Raum noch erhellte und alles in ein unnatürliches Licht tauchte, sodass Draco sich immer härter damit tat, die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers zu erkennen und wahrzunehmen.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", wollte er wissen. Die Hand ruhte immer noch auf seinem Oberarm und niemand hätte sagen können, ob Remus Lupin den blonden Slytherin näher an sich ziehen oder derb von seinem Bett stoßen wollte.

„Ja, was möchtest du wissen?", fragte Remus und Draco spürte beinahe wie er von oben bis unten gemustert wurde, als hätte der Lehrkörper ihn noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen.

„Und du antwortest mir ehrlich?", hakte Draco genauer nach, während seine Finger erneut begannen Fältchen, Furchen und Narben im Gesicht des Patienten nachzufahren, als könne er so jede Unebenheit der Haut aufnehmen und sie damit ungeschehen machen.

„Kommt auf deine Frage an", erwiderte Remus überraschend ernst und Draco atmete einmal tief durch bevor er den Mund öffnete.

„Dieser Freund von dir… der Jäger… dieser James war Potters Vater, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Draco, bedacht darauf rücksichtsvolle Worte zu wählen, da ihm ein inneres Stimmchen, von dem er die letzten Wochen mehr gehört hatte, als die letzten Jahre, darauf hinwies, dass es besser wäre, Remus nicht wirklich zu konfrontieren sondern sich langsam heranzutasten.

Remus ließ Draco abrupt los und setzte sich auf, was er wohl besser nicht getan hätte, da Draco annahm, dass ihm wohl irgendetwas wehtat, so wie der ehemalige Gryffindor gerade sein Gesicht verzog.

„Das geht dich nichts an", erwiderte Remus barsch und massierte sich augenblicklich die angegrauten Schläfen, als würde er gerade einer böswilligen Migräneattacke unterliegen. Draco schluckte erneut, doch konnte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals festgesetzt hatte, nachdem er so ruppig angefahren worden war nicht hinabzwängen. Das war dann wohl keine gute Idee jetzt noch mit Lily Evans, Sirius Black und Tatze Tätzchen anzufangen. Draco seufzte, eigentlich hätte er vermutet, dass Remus und er sich nun ein kleines bisschen näher stehen würden. Immerhin gab es ja angeblich schon ein ‚uns', doch wie es den Anschein hatte, war dass dem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nur aus Versehen herausgerutscht. Betroffen starrte Draco auf das blütenweiße Laken und versuchte sich selbst daran zu hindern aufzuspringen und wegzulaufen. Warum konnte er denn nie im richtigen Zeitpunkt den Mund halten?

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein, die nur durch das unregelmäßige Schnaufen des Werwolfes unterbrochen wurde. Dracos Kieferknochen mahlten laut aufeinander und verzweifelt hoffte er, dass Remus doch wenigstens irgendwas sagen würde. Draco fühlte sich als würde er gerade auf einem Seil balancieren und war nah davor abzustürzen, wenn ihm niemand die Hand reichen würde. Er wollte doch nur ein bisschen mehr über Remus erfahren, ein bisschen mehr darüber, was aus dem grinsenden fünfzehnjährigen Vertrauensschüler geworden war, den er die letzten Nächten auf dem Foto liebevoll betrachtet hatte. Was war denn so falsch daran zu fragen? Immerhin war diese Fähigkeit das was einen Menschen ausmachte, er konnte sich Wissen aneignen und danach fragen, um den eigenen Horizont zu erweitern. Doch gerade schien dies niemanden sonderlich zu interessieren.

„Ja", begann Remus urplötzlich mit gebrochener Stimme zu erzählen. „James Potter war ein Freund von mir", verriet er und als Draco aufblickte konnte er, dank einer Wolke, die sich gerade vom Mond wegbewegte, sehen wie Remus abwesend das Glas Wasser auf dem Nachtkästchen betrachtete, als wäre es aus Schokolade. Dieser Vergleich schien Draco am sinnvollsten, denn Gold war Professor Lupin ja bekanntlich nicht allzu viel wert.

Ermutigt durch diesen Kommentar fragte Draco weiter. „Sirius Black auch?", flüsterte er und fixierte diesmal wieder das Kinn seines Lehrers, da er sich nicht traute den Blickkontakt wieder aufzunehmen, wenn die Reaktion dermaßen unvorhersehbar war.

Erneut war da diese Stille, die Draco nicht zu durchbrechen wagte, allerdings konnte er Remus' Lippen dabei beobachten, wie sie sich stumm bewegten, als würde er eine Formel oder einen Monolog vor sich hinbeten.

„Wir waren alle im gleichen Jahrgang", erklärte Lupin tonlos und hörte sich dabei an, als müsste er die Last der gesamten Menschheit auf den momentan eher gebrechlichen Schultern tragen.

„Und wer ist Tatze?", rutschte es dem jungen Malfoy heraus, der da einen immensen Aufklärungsbedarf verspürte und innerlich doch hoffte genügend Antworten zu bekommen, um sein Puzzle, von dem er noch nicht einmal den Rand zusammensetzen konnte, ein wenig weiter voranzutreiben.

„Genug Fragen, Draco", erwiderte Remus augenblicklich streng und starrte immer noch gedankenverloren auf das Wasserglas, so dass er nicht mitbekommen konnte, wie Draco enttäuscht nickte.

Und schon wieder die Stille, die die Atmosphäre so furchtbar anspannte und Draco war bewusst, das er es sein musste, der sie durchbrach. „Dumbledore hat dir Schokofrösche gebracht", meinte Draco wispernd und wünschte sich so sehr, dass Remus auf andere Gedanken kam. Diese Erinnerungen, denen er gerade nachhing schienen sehr bedrückend zu sein, doch Draco wusste nicht, was er dagegen unternehmen hätte können.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, du hast morgen Unterricht", meinte Remus plötzlich und versuchte sich wieder an dem sanften Lächeln, als er sich nun doch zu dem etwas verwirrten Jungen wandte, was allerdings gründlich misslang.

„Ich bleibe hier. Das bin ich dir schuldig und außerdem will ich gar nicht weg, bis ich weiß was mit dir los war", erwiderte Draco herrisch und verschränkte fast beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust, er würde sich sicher nicht wie ein kleines Kind davon schicken lassen. Er würde hier solange sitzen bleiben bis…. bis der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Gehen war, aber nicht vorher.

„Du hast gleich in der Früh Unterricht", versuchte Remus es erneut und klang so als hätte er sich plötzlich gefasst.

„Ich hab Zaubereigeschichte in den ersten zwei Stunden, Professor Binns wird es nicht auffallen ob ich schlafe oder aufmerksam zuhöre", entgegnete Draco beinahe gereizt und stand auf. „Willst du noch einen Schluck Wasser?", fragte er um diese sinnlose Diskussion zu beenden. „Ich hab auch sicher nichts reingeschüttet, wie Sankt Potter behauptet hat", zischte er und konnte sich selbst nicht erklären warum er plötzlich so wütend war. Einer musste doch hier bleiben und auf Professor Lupin aufpassen, bevor dem wieder alle Sinne abhanden kamen, oder sowas in die Richtung.

„Nein, danke", sagte Remus und Draco, der inzwischen am Fenster stand und in die Nacht hinausspähte konnte lauschen, wie sich der Werwolf im Bett umdrehte und zu schlafen versuchte.

„Gute Nacht, ruh dich aus", murmelte er und verdrehte die stahlgrauen Augen, weil keine Antwort mehr kam.

Etwas später, als Draco annahm, dass Remus wirklich ins Land der Träume hinüber gedämmert war, entfernte er sich wieder vom Fenster und dem Anblick der peitschenden Weide, die ruhig ihre Äste im Wind wiegte. Ebenso vorsichtig und bedächtig wie schon vor einigen Stunden richtete er die Decke, damit es Remus warm haben würde und setzte sich wieder auf diesen unbequemen Holzstuhl, den man wirklich ersetzen musste, wenn man wollte, dass die Besucher des Krankenflügels länger ausharrten und betrachtete Remus' Profil, dass sich aufgrund der dunklen Nacht kaum mehr vom Rest des Zimmers abhob. Erschöpft rieb er sich die Augen, da dies schon eine furchtbar anstrengende Tätigkeit war, wenn man solange auf den Beinen war, wie Draco an diesem Tag. Kurz nur wollte er die Lider schließen um sich ein bisschen auszuruhen, doch da war auch er auf seinem Platz am Krankenbett seines Lieblingslehrers eingeschlafen.


	49. Ausnahmsweise mal Quidditch

**Ausnahmsweise mal Quidditch**

Die Arme auf dem Schreibtisch gelegt und die Finger ineinander verknotet schaute Remus Lupin aus dem Fenster. Goldene Blätter wurden vom stürmischen Herbstwind vor seinem kleinen Turmzimmer umher gewirbelt und tanzten manchmal minutenlang vor der glasklaren Scheibe. Der Wind heulte durch die kalten Schlossgänge und nicht nur der ewig fröstelnde Remus war dankbar für ein wärmendes Kaminfeuer.

Der September näherte sich dem Ende und Remus ließ seufzend den turbulenten Monat Revue passieren.

Harry brauchte wie jedes Jahr etwas mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte und da kamen ihm die ach so bösen Slytherins genau Recht um den Streit mit Ron zu verdrängen. Machte er das nicht immer so? Irgendwann würden sie einfach wieder miteinander reden und dann würde er sich auch wieder mit Ginny verstehen. Immerhin waren die Beiden noch nicht solange zusammen. Remus war sich eigentlich recht sicher, das Harry es absolut ernst mit dem ersten Weasley-Mädchen seit mehreren Generationen meinte.

Ron und Hermine waren wie immer. Irgendwas zwischen zusammen und befreundet. Plus neuerliche Eifersucht wenn Hermine Zeit mit Harry verbrachte, der seinerseits nicht mit dem Gryffindor'schen Hüter sprach, der sich seinerseits darüber aufregte, das der Gryffindor'sche Sucher und Kapitän sie gegeneinander aufhetzen würde.

Typische Teenager-Probleme eben…

Wo er gerade bei Teenagern war…

Ja, ein Monat, der regelecht vollgepackt mit Draco Malfoy gewesen zu sein schien. Als wäre das ein Zauber, das Remus den Jungen nicht losgeworden war, nicht das er das besonders probiert hatte, aber Draco eben auch nicht. Im Grunde hatten sie Beide nichts richtig probiert oder gelassen.

Sie arbeiteten nicht richtig an dem Irrwicht, an Dracos Schwäche für Verteidigung und das zwischen ihnen klärten sich auch nie wirklich. Es war ein kleines Hin und Her und manchmal fragte Remus sich, ob er dafür nicht einfach zu alt war.

Trotzdem konnte Remus nicht leugnen, das er den Malfoy-Erben mochte. Es war so untypisch gewesen, als Draco an seinem Bett Wache gehalten hatte. Wenige Tage nur her und jetzt zum Wochenende hin hatte Remus mehr Zeit damit verschwendet über Draco im Krankenflügel nachzudenken, als über sein eigenes Verhalten wenige Stunden zuvor.

Poppy würde ihm Bescheid geben, wenn sie genaueres wusste, ja. Solange wollte Remus noch gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was war, wenn er das von sich aus gewollt hatte.

Er schämte sich so schon in Grund und Boden, wenn er das weißblonde Haar beim Essen aufblitzen sah. Verhaspelte sich dann und wurde von Snape schon misstrauisch beäugt, wenn er sein Essen dann lieber zur Seite schob, bevor er sich vollkommen blamierte, wenn er es Charity Burbage auf den Schoß spuckte. Wie ein verliebter Narr müsste er dann aussehen, wenn er die Professorin für Muggelkunde so… bespucken würde.

Nein…

Verliebt? Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht verliebt. In niemanden. Er war schon verliebt gewesen, einmal so nah dran an Liebe, wie nur möglich und zweimal mit allem, was da zugehörte.

Aber wenn er alt wurde, dann konnte er das nicht mehr so gut einschätzen, oder? Er wollte nicht vergleichen. Alles so unterschiedlich, jedesmal. Er war nur einmal der Typ für Herzklopfen gewesen und da war er wortwörtlich ein verliebter Teenager gewesen.

„Nein…" Remus massierte sich die Schläfen und kniff die Augen zusammen um die Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf zu halten. Zu schmerzlich, zu bitter. Der Verlust, seine eigene Dummheit und die Schuld, die er immer noch mit sich herumschleppte. Wiegte so schwer… Prägte ihn mehr, als seine Krankheit es je getan hatte.

Das noch einmal erleben? War er dabei einen groben Fehler zu wiederholen? Nur wage Ähnlichkeiten, aber die wenigen reichten aus um ihn unsicherer werden zu lassen und er hasste sich für diese Unsicherheit, wollte sie loswerden und dahin sperren, wo sie immer hin gehört hatte. In ein kleines Fach ganz hinten in seinem Kopf, wo keiner hin kam. Weil keiner mehr hinkommen konnte.

Nur einmal… und daran konnte keiner heran kommen. Nein.

Oder?

Seufzend fuhr Remus sich durch das leicht ergraute, hellbraune Haar und drehte den Kopf leicht um wieder dem wirbelndem Herbstlaub zu zuschauen.

Es war eine Strafe. Remus empfand es als Strafe geliebt zu werden, weil er es nicht verdient hatte. Nein, die Ausrede mit dem Werwolf funktionierte nicht mehr, seit es den Wolfsbanntrank gab und einen Job hatte er auch. Eigentlich lief alles gut, wenn er nur nicht immer diese Probleme mit dem ‚L'-Wort hätte.

Das ließ ihn nachdenken und er dachte immer zu viel nach. Er war immer ein Denker gewesen und kein Hitzkopf wie Sirius. Ja, er hatte einmal probiert hitzköpfig zu sein und das war dermaßen in die Hose gegangen, dass er danach am liebsten die halbe Schule geobliviatet hätte.

Und am Dienstag war er dermaßen hitzköpfig gewesen, das war schon hart an der Grenze zu Sirius. Ja, vielleicht hätte der besser zu Draco gepasst, dem das anscheinend sehr zugesagt hatte. Ach, herrje… Daran wollte Remus gar nicht denken. Genauso wenig wie an seine kleine Schwäche für das Black'sche Blut.

Dora hatte immer noch nicht geschrieben…

Sirius hätte bald Geburtstag…

Wo blieb Draco?

Remus schaute auf seine Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf. Zehn Minuten noch, dann fing ihre Stunde an und Remus hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als dem Laub zu zusehen? Er ließ den Blick weiter nach links zu dem Tebo-Käfig gleiten.

Zusammengerollt in einem kleinen Heuhaufen konnte man das aschgraue Tier kaum ausmachen, aber es schlief seelenruhig und hatte sich nicht unsichtbar gemacht. Größer wurde das Tebo mit jedem Tag und bald würde Remus es Hagrid geben, damit der es Artgerecht halten konnte, außer Remus brauchte es für seine vierte Klasse.

Warum hatte er das eigentlich nicht vorher getan? Hagrid liebte Phantastische Tierwesen und in dem Käfig fühlte es sich bestimmt unwohl. Hm, aber wenigstens war jemand, etwas, dagewesen, wenn er abends alleine hier gesessen hatte und sich mit Rons Rechtschreibkünsten geplagt hatte. Er sollte Dumbledore wirklich noch einmal das mit dem Förderkurs vorschlagen. Schlechter konnte es nicht werden…

Es klopfte und Remus lächelte, während er „Herein" sagte und sich wegen der wie immer heiseren Stimme räusperte.

Die Tür knarrte, als Draco sie aufschob, den weißblonden Haarschopf zuerst durch die Tür steckte und sich zu vergewissern schien, das Remus alleine war. Ein Lächeln zuckte zur Begrüßung über die rosafarbenen Lippen und der Slytherin schlüpfte geschmeidig durch die Tür, die er hinter sich schloss.

Umgezogen hatte er sich und irgendwie war es Remus unangenehm den Schüler in Alltagskleidung zu sehen. Das veränderte die Atmosphäre sehr und Remus spannte sich leicht an. Sicher teuer gewesen, das dunkle Hemd, mehr traute Remus sich tatsächlich nicht anzusehen. Bloß nichts minimal Anrüchiges.

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Draco, warf einen Blick auf das Tebo und zog den Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor um sich dann darauf zusetzen. Die stahlgrauen Augen hielten kurzen Blickkontakt mit Remus und schauten sich dann in dem Büro um, als wäre alles neu und furchtbar interessant.

„Leichte Kopfschmerzen", sagte Remus und leider entging ihm das Aufblitzen in den grauen Augen nicht. Angst? Vorfreude? Erwartungen die Remus nicht erfüllen konnte?

„Hat Madam Pomfrey dir schon sagen können, was das… verursacht hat?", fragte Draco, schob die Finger ineinander und bettete die Hände in seinem Schoß. Sein Blick fixierte sich auf Remus' Kinn und der hatte sich vorsorglich rasiert. Nein, nicht weil er hübsch für Draco sein wollte, sondern weil es ihm unangenehm war, wenn er dort so offensichtlich angestarrt wurde.

Von seinem ersten Gehalt würde er sich auf jeden Fall ein Paar neue Schuhe kaufen.

„All zu lange dürfte es nicht mehr dauern", sagte Remus sanft und lächelte seinen Schüler an, der das fast freudig erwiderte.

„Gut, ähm…" Draco löste die Verknotung seiner Hände und zeigte Remus den Zeigefinger, damit er sich wohl geduldete. Eine niedliche Geste… „Ich hab da was… Bevor wir anfangen", sagte er und stemmte die Fersen auf den Boden um die Hüfte anheben zu können.

Verwirrt zog Remus die Augenbrauen hoch, während Draco in seiner Hosentasche kramte, als hätte er da den ganzen Inhalt einer Damenhandtasche drin. Nun gut, magisch vergrößert vielleicht…

„Ah… Ich… Moment…" Draco strich sich eine Ponysträhne zur Seite und stand auf um wieder in der Hosentasche zu wühlen. „Hab's gleich… Einen Moment." Das wurde ihm sichtlich unangenehmer, wie der stetig dunkler werdende Rotton auf den sonst so blassen Wangen verriet. „Wo… Merkwürdig…" Noch einmal hob Draco den Zeigefinger und grinste Remus schief an. „Nur eine… Sekunde…" Und damit widmete er sich wieder der linken Hosentasche.

„Draco…", fing Remus an, aber bekam dafür nur wieder den Zeigefinger zu sehen, während Dracos Haare ziemlich durcheinander gerieten, als er sich weiter nach unten lehnte. Er schien sich schon selbst für St. Mungos reif zu halten, so wie er Remus kurz einen wirren Blick zu warf und dann entschuldigend lächelte.

„Hab's mitgenommen. Ich bin mir sicher…", sagte er und seufzte angestrengt.

„Draco…", wollte Remus wieder etwas sagen, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass mich erst… such…en…" Er ächzte und fast sein ganzer Arm verschwand in der Hosentasche. „Ah! Siehst du…" Draco zog die Hand wieder hervor und betrachtete das Stück Papier, das er in der Hand hielt. „Ups…" Er wurde noch einen Ticken röter und schluckte leicht. „Ähm… Möchtest du mein Ticket von der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft 94?", fragte Draco und hielt Remus die Karte lässig mit einer Hand hin.

„Wir, Vater, Mutter und ich, haben in der Ehrenloge gesessen.", brüstete er sich. „Bei Cornelius Fudge persönlich, natürlich auch auf seine Einladung. Vater hat das Angebot wegen einer großzügigen caritativen Spende erhalten und da sagt man nicht nein, oder? Ich meine, die Ehrenloge hat sich in bester Lage, ganz oben befunden." Draco gluckste kurz.

„Die Wiesel-Familie samt Potter und Granger waren auch da und du hättest die beiden Gryffindors mal sehen sollen, als die Veela zu singen angefangen haben. Keine Ahnung, dass sie sich die Finger in die Ohren stecken müssen. Vater hat da natürlich vorgesorgt und uns Ohrstöpsel besorgt. Wie ordinär ist es denn, sich die eigenen Finger in die Ohren zu stecken?" Er verzog die Mundwinkel. „Was nicht heißen soll, das meine Ohren nicht sauber sind."

„Nicht zu vergessen, dass das ohnehin jedes Kind weiß. Ich meine, dass die Bulgaren Veela als Maskottchen haben", schwärmte er und gestikulierte dabei mit der Hand, die immer noch die Karte fest hielt, als wolle er sie Remus auch gar nicht geben.

„Hah, aber das Beste war, als Ronald…" Musste Remus verstehen, warum Draco das genauso wie Hermine ausspie? „…sich nach den gefakten Galleonen verzehrt hat. Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, als er Potter damit bezahlt hat und der das nicht einmal geschnallt hat", fuhr Draco fort und reckte stolz das Kinn, während er unterschwellig weiter Harry schlecht machen wollte.

„Das Spiel war phantastisch." Draco ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und wedelte weiter mit der Karte herum. „Damals haben die Teams alle einen Feuerblitz geflogen. Das war der beste Besen damals, aber heutzutage fliegen den nur noch Idioten."

Remus lächelte still vor sich hin und tat den kleinen Seitenhieb in Harrys Richtung mit einem Hüpfen seiner Augenbrauen ab. „Aha…", machte er.

„Der Schiedsrichter hatte sich wohl auch nicht über Veela informiert", erzählte Draco weiter und blühte dabei richtig auf. „Die haben den zu verrückten Sachen gebracht, ja. Seinen Namen habe ich vergessen, aber er kam aus Ägypten. Da kennen die natürlich auch keine Veela, nicht wahr? Aber sehr beeindruckend, muss ich schon zugeben. Nicht die Veela, aber was die Spieler gezeigt haben!"

Draco zählte an der freien Hand ab. „Die Falkenkopf-Angriffsformation, die Porskoff-Täuschung und den Wronski-Bluff", sagte er und nahm die zwei Fragezeichen auf der blauen Iris seines Professors als Ansporn weiter zu reden. „Die Falkenkopf-Angriffsformation klappt nur, wenn die Jäger sich gut koordinieren können. Ach, nicht gut! Nein, perfekt muss es sein! Die drei Jäger bilden eine Pfeilspitze…" Draco formte mit beiden Händen ein Dreieck. „…und rasen auf den Gegner zu. Das wirkt so einschüchternd, das alle ihre Schweife anzünden um schneller wegzukommen. Darren O'Hare hat dieses Manöver erfunden und rate mal, wo der herkommt? Ja, genau. Irischer Hüter."

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen nickte Remus und wollte den Mund aufmachen, aber anscheinend war Draco doch noch nicht fertig.

„Die Porskoff-Täuschung ist jetzt nicht so berauschend, aber erfordert auch gute Qualitäten als Jäger", erläuterte Draco. „Der Jäger, welcher sich im Quaffel-Besitz befindet, täuscht nur vor ein Tor schießen zu wollen und sobald die gegnerischen Jäger ihre Verteidigungspositionen eingenommen haben, lässt er den Quaffel fallen und jemand anders staubt sein Tor ab. Gemein, was?"

„Jaah…", sagte Remus gedehnt. „Was…"

„Der Wronski-Bluff ist aber endlich mal was für Sucher! Krum war phantastisch!", schwärmte Draco. „Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich den auch mal probiert und mir dabei die Nase gebrochen, aber wehe du erzählst das jemanden." Draco lächelte als Remus sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen fuhr, um sein Schweigen zu versprechen.

„Ich kenne Viktor persönlich. Wir haben uns gut verstanden, während seiner Zeit hier in Hogwarts, ja." Draco grinste überheblich und reckte das Kinn. „Wiesel war so neidisch. Wie ein verliebtes Mädchen ist er um ihn herum getänzelt. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte Krum zum Ball eingeladen", sagte er und sein Grinsen wurde weniger breit. „Wen hast du zum Abschlussball mitgenommen?"

„Sirius Black…", sagte Remus nickend und riss dann die Augen weit auf, während er stocksteif nach vorne starrte. Ach, du Schande! Jetzt hatte er nicht aufgepasst!

Ach, du…

Drachenmist nochmal!


	50. Auf Konfrontationskurs

**Auf Konfrontationskurs**

„Oh", machte Draco und zog verblüfft die hellen Augenbrauen nach oben. „Sirius Black?" fragte er mehr sich selbst und hätte sich am liebsten heftig gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Also war Remus wirklich… schwul. Na ja, nicht dass das schlimm gewesen wäre, aber irgendwie hatte er doch gedacht, dass der Lehrer beide Geschlechter anziehend finden würde.

Dann war Lily Evans vielleicht wirklich nur eine Freundin gewesen und Draco hätte sich bei seinen Nachforschungsarbeiten mehr auf Sirius konzentrieren müssen, als auf das Mädchen, das später James Potter geheiratet hatte. Ja, soweit war er schon gekommen, Draco hatte jede freie Minuten in der Bibliothek verbracht und versucht das Leben seines Professors zu analysieren und war wohl total auf dem Holzweg gewesen.

„Alles umsonst", murmelte er vor sich hin und in diesem Moment beachtete er Remus gar nicht, der überrascht den Mund öffnete, während der blasse Junge das Ticket zurück in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ.

„Was war umsonst?" fragte der merklich erleichtert und dachte wahrscheinlich, dass Draco diese Bemerkung nicht allzu ernst nahm.

„Hm", ließ Draco verlauten und versuchte in seinem Kopf neue Verbindungen zu ziehen.

„Sirius war der wegen dem du 74 aus dem Koboldstein-Club geflogen bist", stellte Draco, immer noch furchtbar nachdenklich, nüchtern fest und fixierte jetzt Minor, als könnte das ihm helfen alles genau zu verstehen.

„Ja… was… Woher weißt du das?", haspelte Remus und seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, während Draco nun aufstand und sich am Kinn kratzte, bevor er ohne ersichtlichen Grund zu lachen begann. Komisch war das Ganze überhaupt nicht.

„Und ich war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass du mit Lily zusammen warst", gluckste er vergnügt und hätte seinen Schädel eigentlich lieber gegen die Wand gerammt.

„Was… Draco… wie…", stotterte Remus, aber der Siebzehnjährige war dermaßen in seinem Gedankenwirrwarr gefangen, dass er das überhaupt nicht richtig wahrnahm.

„Dachte nur, weil sie dich immer so angesehen hat", flüsterte er und streichelte durch die Gitterstäbe das schlafende Tebo, das wahrscheinlich zu schnurren angefangen hätte, wenn es das können würde. „Sirius Black", redete Draco einfach weiter, als würde die Verbalisierung alles wirklich machen, was er sich da gerade ausmalte. „Wusstest du dass ich mit dem verwandt bin?", referierte er trocken weiter und wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort. „Sirius ist der hellste Stern am Nachthimmel, in der Familie Black sind fast alle nach Sternbildern oder Himmelskörpern benannt"

Von Remus kam eine Art Keuchen, das den blassen Slytherin auch nicht zu interessieren schien. Jetzt musste er alles runterreden bevor er unterbrochen wurde und konnte erst dann Remus' Stellungnahme verinnerlichen.

„Sirius Black war ein ausgezeichneter Schüler, ist mit sechzehn von zu Hause weggelaufen und fristete einen großen Teil seines Lebens in Askaban. Er war der beste Freund von James Potter, der ebenfalls großartige Noten hatte, Jäger und Kapitän der Gryffindor-Hausmannschaft und für seine Streiche berühmt. In seinem letzten Jahr wurde er Schulsprecher. James bedeutet Beschützer oder auch Ersatzperson. Außerdem war da in deinem Jahrgang noch Peter Pettigrew, über den konnte ich so gut wie gar nichts finden, außer eben, dass ihr im gleichen Jahr wart. Peter heißt soviel wie Fels." An dieser Stelle machte Draco eine spannungsaufbauende Pause „Und zum Schluss noch du, Remus John Lupin, Vertrauensschüler mit einem Notendurchschnitt von ‚Ohnegleichen'. Zusammen wart ihr sowas wie ein unschlagbares Quartett", endete Draco schließlich seine Ausführungen und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um, um dann kurz Blickkontakt mit Remus aufzunehmen, der schlichtweg in seiner Bewegung erstarrt war und seinen Schüler anblinzelte, als wäre der gerade übergeschnappt.

„Draco woher… weißt du das?", fragte Lupin brüchig, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich kann lesen", erwiderte Draco trocken und schritt wieder auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem Remus wahrlich zusammenschrumpfte, als hätte Draco hier gerade sein bestgehütetes und peinlichstes Geheimnis aufgedeckt.

„Lily Evans, ebenfalls Vertrauensschülerin war sehr viel mit dir zusammen", fügte er noch hinzu und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte ihr wärt ein Paar gewesen, deswegen verwirrt mich Sirius jetzt ein bisschen. Hab wohl in die falsche Richtung gedacht. Aber die hat dich auf jedem Foto so angehimmelt, dass ich keine anderen Schlüsse ziehen konnte", erklärte er und setzte sich wieder. „Hätte gemeint James hat sie dir ausgespannt, aber anscheinend hattest du überhaupt kein Interesse an ihr, sondern an Sirius Black."

„Draco, was…?", versuchte es Remus noch einmal und blickte drein, als hätte man ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

Der vom Redefluss überwältigte Slytherin hob die Hand um seinen Gegenüber zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Jetzt muss ich wieder ganz von vorne anfangen, Lily Evans war der falsche Anhaltspunkt. Wäre eh keine gute Freundin gewesen, wenn sie dich wegen einem Potter verlassen hätte. Nun ja, haben eben keine Ahnung von Anstand diese…", Draco schluckte und verbannte das Wort ‚Schlammblüter' von seiner Zunge, um nicht wieder Ärger mit Remus zu bekommen, „…diese Weiber", endete er stattdessen.

Remus schwieg verdattert und der Junge, der hier an seinem Pult saß, wunderte sich beinahe darüber, warum dem Werwolf der Mund nicht aufklappte, denn genau diesen Eindruck machte er gerade. Blass war er um die Nasenspitze geworden und noch nie hatte Draco dermaßen das Gefühl gehabt, dass er einem verstörten Wölfchen anstelle eines gefährlichen Werwolfs, auf das glatte Kinn starrte.

„Woher weißt du das?" artikulierte Remus nun einen vollständigen Satz, der so klang, als wäre es die wichtigste Frage, die er je in seinem Leben gestellt hatte.

„Ich kann lesen", wiederholte sich Draco und begann zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag suchend in seiner Hosentasche herumzukramen. Doch diesmal brauchte er nicht lange, denn er wusste genau wohin er das Gesuchte gesteckt hatte. „Da!" erklärte er mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht und wedelte vor der werwölfischen Nase mit zwei säuberlich, zusammengefalteten Pergamentbögen umher. „Hab alles aufgeschrieben", führte er weiter aus. Remus legte die Stirn unschön in Falten und fing schon wieder an sich angestrengt die Schläfen zu massieren. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen und verfolgte das Papier, das von den feingliedrigen Fingern gehalten wurde, mit den blauen Augen, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht ein weiterer verfluchter Brief war.

Draco räusperte sich kurz und erläuterte so knapp wie möglich: „Ich habe recherchiert", während er nun das Pergament entfaltete und auf dem Schreibtisch beinahe fürsorglich glatt strich, bevor er den ersten Bogen so drehte, dass Remus lesen konnte, was er aufgeschrieben hatte.

„Hier." Draco deutete auf ein Foto, dass er aus einem Buch heraus dupliziert hatte, auf dem niemand geringerer als Sirius Black im Alter von siebzehn Jahren wild mit den Armen umher fuchtelte. „Der völlig falsche Ansatz", sagte der Blondschopf abermals, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, und hätte sich am liebsten selbst getadelt. Remus stierte auf das Blatt Papier, als würde Merlin höchstpersönlich daraus empor steigen und Draco schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, als sein Lehrer das Pergament wendete, dessen Rückseite, wie die zweite Pergamentrolle ebenfalls, über und über mit Miniaturabzügen, von den Bildern, die Draco in den Jahrbüchern entdeckt hatte, bedeckt und genauen, handschriftlichen Notizen bestückt war.

„Dieses Foto", der Malfoy-Sprössling deutete auf das größte Lichtbild auf diesem Papier und schmunzelte fast sanft, als er den jungen Remus so freudig lächelnd beobachtete, während Lily Evans ihrem Mitschüler fröhlich entgegengrinste. „Das hat mich auf eine falsche Spur gebracht", erklärte er, als müsste er sich entschuldigen und schnaubte.

„Was… wie… Draco… wieso?", stammelte Lupin wieder und seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr vor Erstaunen, während er weiterhin unwirsch an seiner Schläfe umher drückte.

„Stand alles in der Bibliothek", sagte Draco und hatte sich immer noch nicht richtig beruhigt. „Aber jetzt muss ich ganz von vorne anfangen", schimpfte er sich selbst und war nahe davor, die Arbeit mehrerer Stunden in kleine Fetzchen zu zerreißen und sie an Minor zu verfüttern. „Ich dachte nicht, dass du richtig schwul bist", presste er hervor und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab, damit er Remus nicht ansehen musste, der das wahrscheinlich eh nicht gewollt hätte. „Dabei hab ich mich schon so gewundert, wie einer deiner besten Freunde dir das Mädchen wegnehmen konnte. Aber wenn du natürlich nur auf Jungs gestanden hast, dann war da ja gar nichts. Warum hab ich das nur nicht bedacht?", redete der Siebzehnjährige einfach weiter und Remus hielt nun die beiden Pergamentseiten in Händen und musterte sie von vorne bis hinten, als wäre es ein dubioser Doppelgänger, der da dem Foto über seinem eigenen Namen, sein Gesicht geliehen hatte. „Vom Abschlussball waren auch nirgendwo Bilder. Ich hab Professor Snape entdeckt, wie der sein Zeugnis überreicht bekommt. Der hat damals schon so furchtbar fettige Haare gehabt. Hat sich denn niemand dazu erbarmen können ihm ein Shampoo zu schenken?", fragte er rein rhetorisch und wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob es stimmte was er sich da zusammenreimte. Nämlich, das Snape ein bevorzugtes Opfer der vier Freunde gewesen war.

Remus antworte nicht, sondern starrte immer noch ungläubig auf die Fotos, die von seiner Vergangenheit zeugten.

„Schau mal", meinte Draco und beugte sich über die Tischplatte. Mit dem Kinn deutete er auf das Remus-Lily-Foto aus der fünften Klasse und er lächelte sachte dabei. „Das mag ich am liebsten. Du siehst so glücklich aus. Du lächelst ganz anders als jetzt… So echt", versuchte er aufzuzeigen und Remus betrachtete sich diesen einen Abzug nun auch tatsächlich genauer.

„Haben die gewusst, dass du ein Werwolf bist?", wollte Draco, wissbegierig wie noch nie zuvor, wissen und Remus' Augenbrauen rutschten alarmierend in die Höhe. „Sonst…", versuchte der Schüler sich schnell zu verteidigen, „… hätte diese Narbe sicher unangenehme Fragen aufgeworfen. Die war damals echt derb. Heute sieht man sie so gut wie gar nicht mehr." Für einen flüchtigen Moment hob Draco den Blick und wollte Remus' Reaktion in sich aufnehmen, doch der schüttelte erneut den Kopf, als wolle er nicht glauben, was da gerade vor sich ging.

„Heißt das ‚nein'?", fragte Draco und legte dabei den Kopf leicht schief. „Warum nicht? Ihr macht den Eindruck, als wärt ihr die besten Freunde gewesen?" Dabei entriss er Remus einen der Bögen aus den zitternden Händen und drückte dann seinen Zeigefinger auf das einzige Foto, auf dem die vier Schüler gemeinsam abgebildet waren. Sirius Black zeigte ein angetackertes 32-Zähne-Grinsen, James Potter verstrubbelte sich die wirren Haare, wie es ihm sein Sohn später nachahmen würde, Peter Pettigrew wackelte im Vordergrund herum, wobei er den doch recht ansehnlichen Bauch hin und herwippen ließ, während Remus im Gras saß und von einem Buch aufschaute. Aufgenommen war das Bild in der Nähe des großen Sees, den man hinter den Jungen erahnen konnte.

Remus räusperte sich und fast hätte Draco gemeint, dass sein Lehrer die Eigenschaft seines Schülers übernommen hatte und gerade verbissen auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute.

„Warum hast du es ihnen nicht gesagt?", wollte Draco wissen und stierte auf den Black'schen Schädel, als wäre dieser Typ, den er nie kennen gelernt hatte, sein persönlicher Todfeind.

„Weil sie selber drauf gekommen sind", antwortete Professor Lupin barsch und klopfte unerwartet mit der Faust auf den Tisch, sodass Draco vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Was hatte er denn jetzt auf einmal? War er wütend? Warum? Hatte Draco etwas falsch gemacht?

„Du kannst die Bilder behalten", flüsterte er schließlich und blickte zu Minor, das von dem Geräusch aufgeschreckt worden war und erbärmlich quiekte. Gummibärchen, ja genau, Draco musste jetzt wirklich zusehen Gummibärchen für das Tebo auftreiben zu können.

„Stimmt dann eh nicht was ich aufgeschrieben habe", murmelte er konzentriert. „Ich mach's noch mal von vorne. Also wenn du die Bilder selbst nicht hast, darfst du es gerne aufheben. Ich brauch es ja nicht", erklärte Draco mit unsicherem Unterton und verkrallte die Finger an der Tischkante.

Fast ängstlich huschten die grauen Augen hinüber zu dem Professor, der sich anscheinend nicht entscheiden konnte ob er brüllen oder gerührt sein sollte. Remus öffnete den Mund, um nun etwas zu sagen. Hoffentlich etwas Positives, war zumindest Dracos größter Wunsch im Moment. Er hatte ihn ja nicht aufregen oder wütend machen wollen. Er hatte einfach nur gedacht, dass es jetzt an der Zeit wäre zu fragen, bevor er sich die ganze Arbeit noch einmal machte um dann festzustellen, dass er wieder der falschen Vermutung nachgelaufen war.

Zweifelnd heftete sich sein Blick an das stoppelfreie Kinn von Remus und wusste nicht wieso er sich plötzlich so unwohl fühlte. Er wollte doch nur… ja, was eigentlich?


	51. Anti–Malfoy Delegation

**Anti-Malfoy Delegation**

Ständig ‚Drachenmist' im Kopf zu wiederholen brachte Remus jetzt wirklich nichts und während er überlegte, wie er sich hier wieder rausredete, breitete Draco einen fein säuberlich recherchierten Aufsatz über das Leben seines Lehrers aus. Merlin, was war das denn? Ein Stalker?

„Was soll das?", fragte Remus scharf und starrte auf seine Lebenscollage. Schmerzte sich das anzusehen und sonst nichts. Als hätte Draco ihn mit einem zehnfachen Cruciatus belegt, der einfach nicht weggehen wollte.

„Ich dachte nur, dass du die vielleicht behalten willst", sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich brauch die nicht mehr und fang nochmal von vorne an."

„Von vorne?", schnaubte Remus, drehte ruckartig den Kopf und starrte Draco an, als hätte der ihm gerade Krötenschleim über den Kopf gekippt.

„Ja, wie gesagt…" Draco schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und musterte seinen Lehrer. „Hast du mir zugehört? Ich dachte, du wärst…"

„…mit Lily zusammen gewesen, ja", sagte Remus schwer atmend und räusperte sich. „Wieso spionierst du mir nach?"

Draco verknotete fast schüchtern die Hände vor dem Bauch und senkte den Blick. „Bist du sauer?", fragte er.

Remus drehte sich mit dem Stuhl zu seinem Schüler herum und starrte auf den blonden Pony, der die stahlgrauen Augen verdeckte. „Ich will wissen, warum du sowas machst", sagte er ruhig, aber deutlich verärgert.

Nicht mehr sehr lässig strich Draco sich die Haare aus der Stirn und warf seinem Lehrer einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich…" Er atmete tief durch und suchte dann Blickkontakt. „Ich wollte nur mehr über dich wissen."

„Was ist mit fragen?", fuhr Remus ihn an, obwohl er da natürlich ausgewichen wäre, aber so konfrontiert zu werden? Das war… schrecklich! „Du kannst doch nicht einfach in meiner Vergangenheit herum schnüffeln!"

„Tut mir Leid…", sagte Draco, zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen und schaute Remus entschuldigend an. „Aber… wenn du schwul…"

„Ich bin nicht schwul", stellte Remus das mit der passenden Handbewegung klar und Draco hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

„Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein", sagte Draco und lächelte leicht. „Wenn du mit Black zum Abschlussball gehst, dann –"

„Wir sind da zusammen hin, weil man mit einem Freund mehr Spaß dabei hat, zu zusehen, wie der Mensch, den man mag sich anderweitig entscheidet", schnaubte Remus aus und hoffte Draco würde damit wenigstens das Thema lassen.

„Also hast du sie doch gemocht?", fragte Draco und Remus kniff einen Moment die Augen zusammen.

„Jeder hätte das. Sie war ein unglaubliches Mädchen", sagte er knapp und atmete tief durch.

„Black auch?", wollte Draco wissen und als Remus nicht reagierte fügte er „weil du nicht von dir allein gesprochen hast" an.

Sich die Lippen befeuchtend drehte Remus erst den Kopf, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete. „Nein… Sirius…" Tat so weh diesen Namen auszusprechen… „Er hatte… seine Blicke ganz in der Nähe.", seufzte Remus und winkte ab.

„Wie…", fing Draco an.

„Draco, es schmeichelt mir, dass du dich anscheinend für mich interessierst, aber…" Er räusperte sich. „So was…" Er deutete auf die Pergamente und Bilder. „…solltest du vielleicht lieber mit den Spielern deines Lieblingsquidditchvereins machen", sagte er und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

Nachdenklich strich Draco sich über den Hinterkopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Aber du interessierst mich mehr", sagte er und Remus schluckte. Oje… Bitte nicht mehr als eine Schwärmerei!

„Ja, nun… Aber deswegen sind wir nicht hier", sagte Remus abweisend, was der Slytherin aber nicht zu bemerken schien und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Komm schon…" Er streckte die Hand aus und nahm die von Remus. „Das ist viel interessanter", sagte Draco lächelnd und Remus kniff wieder die Augen zusammen. Interessant? War er ein wissenschaftliches Projekt, oder was? Nein, das war seins und das blieb seins.

„Das würde dich wirklich nur langweilen", sagte Remus und setzte sein angeblich falsches Lächeln auf. Er schaute sich nicht nochmal an, wie Lily an seinem Arm hing, nein.

„Würde es nicht", protestierte Draco und befeuchtete sich aufgeregt die Lippen. „Komm schon, Remus."

Seufzend senkte Remus den Blick und hob ihn schnell wieder, als er die verdammten Bilder ansehen musste.

„Wie wär's, wenn du mir ein bisschen was erzählst und dann streng ich mich bei dem Irrwicht richtig an", schlug Draco vor und grinste Remus breit an. „Gib mir… eine kleine Motivation."

„Fehlt die dir?", fragte Remus skeptisch, den Blick fest nach vorne auf die Tür gerichtet, als sei sie aus purem Gold.

„Na ja… Nach Dienstag liegt die Latte ein bisschen höher", sagte Draco und sein Grinsen war nicht zu überhören.

Die blauen Augen seines Lehrers weiteten sich und eine unangenehme Röte stieg Remus in die Wangen. Da mussten sie ja auch noch drüber reden…

Überrascht zuckte Remus zusammen, als Draco seine Finger in Remus' Nacken legte und anfing mit den kürzeren hellbraunen Haaren zu spielen. Ganz ruhig bleiben… Ganz. Ruhig. Bleiben.

„Such dir was aus", sagte Draco, machte zwei Schritte hinter Remus und massierte ihm die Schultern. Mmh, eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. „Du bist so verspannt, Remus. Lass mich einfach ein bisschen deine Schultern durchkneten und solange erzählst du mir von deiner Schulzeit."

Im Grunde spannte Remus sich nur noch mehr an. Ob jetzt von den Händen auf seinem Rücken oder weil Draco unbedingt etwas wissen wollte, das wusste er nicht. Bei Harry hatte er immer ausweichen können, warum also nicht bei dem Slytherin? Was bezweckte der denn damit? Meinte Draco das ernst, dass er etwas über seinen Lehrer wissen wollte?

„Wer ist Tatze?", fragte Draco und Remus presste sofort die Lippen aufeinander.

Das war so privat. Er war immer noch Lehrer und… Merlin, konnte er sich von Draco küssen lassen und dann mit der Ausrede kommen, er sei sein Lehrer und solle nicht privat werden? Verzwickt, ja. Eigentlich nicht… Sollte er einfach ein bisschen was erzählen und dann würde Draco erst mal gefüttert sein. Aufschub war immer gut.

Aber es tat so weh…

„Komm schon, Remus", sagte Draco und Remus keuchte auf, als Dracos Handballen fest in seinen Nacken drückte. „Ich kann auch wieder Monologe über Quidditch halten."

Oh, bitte nicht! Remus seufzte und hätte mit den Schultern gezuckt, wenn die nicht gerade arg in Anspruch genommen worden wären.

„Tatze?", versuchte Draco es noch einmal und piekte so mit einer langen Nadel in Remus' Herz. Als würde er seine Freunde verraten, wenn er das dem Malfoyjungen verriet. Aber alles musste er ja nicht und…

„Tatze war Sirius' Spitzname", sagte Remus und der wage Hoffnungsschimmer, dass das Draco wohl reichen würde, entflammte, um kurz darauf wieder gelöscht zu werden.

„Und Tätzchen?", bohrte Draco weiter sein Loch in Remus' Brust und holte wohl gerade den Salzstreuer heraus.

Remus versuchte den Kloß herunter zu schlucken und blinzelte ein bisschen sehr oft. „Nur die Verniedlichungsform", sagte er und schloss einen längeren die Augen um das freudige „Krönchen! Wurmschwänzchen! Moon…chen?" in seinem Kopf wiederhallen zu hören. Er prustete los und gleichzeitig verklebten seine Wimpern, nass vor Tränen.

„Was ist so witzig?", wollte Draco wissen, lehnte sich über Remus' Schulter und strich ihm mit der linken Hand über die Wange. „Hm?" Er strich Remus ein Tränchen aus dem Augenwinkel, als der die wieder öffnete und zum Glück hielt er es wohl für eine Lachträne.

„Er war ein Kindskopf", sagte Remus und lächelte still vor sich hin. „Alle haben sie eine Verniedlichung von ihrem Namen oder sogar der Spitznamen von ihm bekommen." Er drehte den Kopf leicht und schaute direkt in die strahlenden Augen seines Schülers. „Lucy, zum Beispiel."

Ein bisschen verwirrt zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen und Remus' Lächeln wurde ein bisschen breiter, als es hinter der hohen Stirn zu arbeiten anfing. Manchmal schaltete der Junge nicht sehr schnell und dann war er wieder überraschend logisch.

Die schmalen rosafarbenen Lippen öffneten sich leicht, als es Klick machte und aus dem Blonden schien die komplette Luft raus gelassen worden zu sein, die natürlich direkt auf Remus' Schläfe landete. „Er hat Vater Lu… Lu…cy… genannt?", wisperte Draco und schaute sich um, als würde Lucius daraufhin durch die Tür kommen um ihn mit seinen Stock zu pieken.

Remus kicherte und bekam dafür einen irritierten Blick von Draco. „Na ja, wenn der gute Vertrauensschüler Malfoy auch längeres Haar als seine Freundin hatte, dann…", gluckste Remus und wischte sich diesmal selbst die echten Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Leuchtet doch ein."

Draco richtete sich wieder auf und drückte weiter auf Remus' Schultern herum. „Was hat Vater dafür mit ihm angestellt?", hauchte er sichtlich geschockt über solch eine Dreistigkeit eines Blacks. Dass Sirius irgendwo tief drinnen mehr Black als sonst jemand war, das wusste kaum jemand. Wahrscheinlich sogar nur noch Remus.

„Er konnte nichts tun", sagte Remus immer noch lächelnd. „Kann ja niemand was dafür, wenn er einen Namen hat, den niemand aussprechen kann", zitierte er Sirius und gluckste deswegen. „Nun, er hat die ganze Schulzeit überstanden ohne deinen Vater einmal richtig beim Namen zu nennen. Also eigentlich nur bis zur dritten Klasse", sagte Remus, der inzwischen ein bisschen in Plauderlaune gekommen war. „Er bevorzugte Lucy, aber gegen ein stark genuscheltes Luschis hatte er auch nichts. Lukius war wohl nur eine kurze Phase."

„Oh…", machte Draco und klopfte einfach auf den Nackenmuskeln seines Lehrers herum. „So… Oh…"

Remus gluckste weiter vor sich hin.

„Warum hat er nicht einfach Malfoy gesagt?", fragte Draco und Remus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, weshalb Draco blitzschnell die Pfoten von ihm nahm, als hätte er ihn umgebracht. „W-Was…"

Remus lehnte sich schwer atmend wieder zurück und bekam sofort wieder die langen Finger auf die Schultern. „Musste nur… daran denken, wie er mitten in der Halle mal aufgesprungen ist und…" Remus räusperte sich. „Malfoy!", näselte er so feminin er konnte, aber Sirius hatte das um Längen besser gekonnt. „…gerufen hat. Lucius' Gesicht war zum Totlachen. Schön darauf bedacht die Mundwinkel unten zu lassen und so auszusehen, als hätte er es nicht gehört, aber seine Augen… Wie zwei Klatscher."

„Ihr… scheint nicht sehr nett zu Vater gewesen zu sein", sagte Draco ein bisschen geschockt. Remus konnte das durchaus verstehen. Er hätte sich zurücknehmen sollen. Wie konnte er vor Draco Malfoy über Lucius Malfoy… herziehen? Das gehörte sich nun wirklich nicht… Okay, früher hatte ihn das absolut nicht interessiert, aber irgendwann wurde jeder mal erwachsen. Außer Sirius Black.

„Man könnte dasselbe über deinen Vater sagen", meinte Remus und obwohl er damit gerechnet hatte, das Draco ihm jetzt kurzerhand das Genick brechen würde, wurde der Griff der schmalen Hände einfach nur lockerer.

„Was hat er denn getan?", wollte Draco wissen.

Remus rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Herum stolziert als würde das Schloss ihm gehören, das hat er gemacht", sagte er und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Machte sich darüber lustig, dass man ein bisschen fertig aussah, wenn man mal krank war, nicht zu vergessen, dass er sich gerne über die etwas extravagante Art und Weise, wie James seine Schuluniform trug amüsiert hat. Hätte mal in den Spiegel schauen sollen…" Remus räusperte sich schnell und schlug die Hand vor die Stirn. „Tut mir Leid."

„Macht nichts", sagte Draco ruhig und strich jetzt über die noch leicht geschwollene Stelle an Remus' Hinterkopf. „Du musst ihn ja nicht mögen. Ich kann das unterscheiden und ich mag dich."

Remus' Herzschlag setzte eine Sekunde aus, während Draco weiter gemütlich über das hellbraune Haar strich. Er mochte ihn? Oh… Niedlich… und falsch… aber niedlich… Kopfschmerzen. Wahrscheinlich aber nur, weil Draco nicht bemerkte, dass er ziemlich fest auf die Beule drückte.

„Also reg ich mich jetzt nicht darüber auf, dass du meinen Irrwicht nicht besonders leiden kannst", fuhr Draco fort und bevor Remus sich die Schläfen massieren konnte, übernahm Draco das für ihn, als hätte er gewusst, dass sein Lehrer das vorgehabt hatte. „Ist doch… nett."

Ja, hatte nur leider nicht viel mit Draco zu tun. Das war als würde Dracos Sohn zu Harry gehen und einfach abtun, dass der und sein Vater sich jahrelang nicht hatten ausstehen können. Gut, so schlimm war es nie gewesen, aber Lucius Malfoy hatte man einfach wunderbar provozieren können und wenn sich jemand über ihre Freunde lustig gemacht hatte, dann haben James und Sirius den dafür zahlen lassen.

„Magst du mir noch was erzählen?", fragte Draco und Remus wusste eh nicht, warum er eine Kleinigkeit ausgepackt hatte. Zwar nur über Dracos Vater und sehr wenig über seine Freunde, aber… über sich zum Beispiel gar nichts und das würde er auch nicht, nein…


	52. Alternative Farbanalyse

_kyrathepoop: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt und dass du dir die Zeit zum Lesen nimmst! *Keks geb* *Gitarre zum rocken such* *nix find*  
LoonyLupin: Sirius und RJ waren da als Freunde, wie Remus gesagt. xD James wird von allen immer für homophob gehalten, ja? Der arme... Danke dir fürs Review! *Keks geb*  
glupit(Drachen sind immer toll, btw xD): Lucy-Wucy scheint in seiner Schulzeit wohl immer unfreiwillig komisch gewesen zu sein. Diese langen Haare bieten sich da aber auch für an. xD Mhm, ehm... Für Remus/Dora müsstest du einen Shipper fragen, ich glaube ja einfach, Frau Rowling wollte den armen Remus nicht so alleine rumlaufen lassen und Dora war eben noch über. Ich bin wie Harry im 6. Band davon ausgegangen sie hätte Gefühle für Sirius gehabt. *hust* Danke dir fürs das Review! *Keks geb*_

**Alternative Farbanalyse**

„Wir sollten jetzt mit deinem Irrwicht beginnen", sagte Remus mit der altbekannten ruhigen Stimme und Draco verdrehte kaum merklich die Augen.

„Nur ein bisschen, bitte" ,quengelte er schon fast und lehnte sich ein wenig gegen den Schreibtisch um einen besseren Stand zu haben und auch um Remus besser ansehen zu können. Fast hätte er noch ein „Dann bin ich auch ganz brav und halte die Klappe" dazugesetzt, doch davon konnte er sich gerade noch abhalten.

„Was willst du denn noch von mir wissen?", seufzte Remus schon beinahe genervt, doch Dracos Wissensdurst war einfach unstillbar, als dass er da hätte Rücksicht drauf nehmen können.

„Erzähl mir von dem Koboldstein-Club", schlug Draco begeistert vor und Professor Lupin legte den Kopf leicht schief, als hätte er nicht verstanden was sein Schüler von ihm erfahren wollte. „Was haben Black und du gemacht, dass sie euch rausgeschmissen haben?", verdeutlichte Draco, der gerade wirklich eher den Eindruck vermittelte er wäre ein fünfjähriges Kleinkind, so wie er auf den Fußballen auf- und abwippte, als ein volljähriger Zauberer in seinem Abschlussjahr. „Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen, dass du mal etwas gemacht hast, dass gegen die Regeln verstoßen hat", erklärte er weiter und hielt dann die Luft an, um auch Remus zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Der räusperte sich nur und hob darauf den Blick an, den Draco zögerlich erwiderte. So schöne blaue Augen, je nach Lichteinfall mal dunkel, mal hell und irgendwie ehrlich, zumindest fiel dem Jüngeren kein anderes Wort dafür ein. Trotzdem blickte er nach einem kurzen Moment wieder weg, warum wusste er nicht, aber er tat sich so unglaublich hart damit Remus und auch anderen in die Augen zu sehen.

Mit einem sachten Lächeln auf den Lippen begann Remus seine Finger auf der derben Holzplatte tanzen zu lassen, als würde er sich gerade an erneut an etwas Lustiges erinnern und Draco nicht daran teilhaben lassen wollen.

„Erzählst du es mir?" fragte der Slytherin erneut und legte seine Hand auf die des Pädagogen, die abrupt mit der Wanderung über die Arbeitsfläche stoppte.

„Ein Dummerjungen-Streich", erwiderte Remus verklärt grinsend und Draco konnte nicht im Geringsten nachvollziehen, was er damit andeuten wollte.

„Ich dachte immer, dass Gryffindor ‚gut' sein müssen, um anerkannt zu werden", flüsterte Draco und streckte die andere Hand aus, um sie auf Remus' Schulter abzulegen. Der Professor schenkte ihm einen irritierten Blick, bevor er sich dann auf Minor fixierte.

„Das kannst du doch nicht pauschalisieren", meinte er ernst und wahrscheinlich, weil er annahm, dass sie jetzt ein unverfängliches Thema angeschnitten haben, setzte er sich etwas gerader und musterte dann Draco, der perplex blinzelte.

Schulterzuckend meinte er: „Ist doch so, die Hufflepuffs können nichts, die Ravenclaws sind superklug, Gryffindors sind die Guten und die Slytherins die Bösen."

„Draco", murmelte Lupin und hörte sich dabei an, als wäre er der Meinung, er müsse da irgendwo von ganz vorne anfangen. „Du kannst das doch nicht in schwarz oder weiß einteilen."

„Tu ich auch nicht! Ich teile es in Gelb, Blau, Rot und Grün ein", gab Draco einen doch sehr fragwürdigen Kommentar zum Besten, während er die Beine überkreuzte.

„Denkst du das wirklich?", wollte Remus wissen und befeuchtete seine Lippen.

„Es stimmt doch irgendwo", erläuterte der Slytherin'sche Vorzeigeschüler knapp und streichelte Remus' Hand liebevoller, als man es Draco Malfoy zugetraut hätte. „Stell dir doch nur mal vor, Potter wäre in Slytherin; das würde niemals gut gehen. Bei dem was der so ablässt würde keiner mit ihm reden", führte er ein explizites Beispiel auf.

„Oder aber, Harry würde sich seiner Umgebung anpassen", schlug Remus vor und mit der freien Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht, um seine Mimik zu verbergen, die Draco überhaupt nicht einschätzen konnte.

„Hat Mutter auch mal gesagt", sprach Draco trocken. „Dass der Hut überflüssig ist, weil man nicht wissen kann, wie sich die Schüler in den sieben Jahren entwickeln werden. Gut, dass Vater das nicht gehört hat, der meint nämlich man solle nach dem Blutstatus einteilen", erzählte Draco pikante Details aus dem Nähkästchen des Hauses Malfoys.

„Und was glaubst du?", fragte Remus angespannt und machte Anstalten seine Hand unter Dracos hervorzuziehen, was dieser aber nicht zuließ.

„Dass es so richtig ist, wie es ist", erläuterte Draco, obwohl er da noch nie genauer drüber nachgedacht hatte. „Ich würde ungern mit Ronald und den anderen in einem Schlafsaal sein."

Remus nickte nachdenklich und wollte sich räuspern, doch sein Schüler unterbrach ihn. Selbst für Draco war das heute ein unwahrscheinlicher Redefluss, der ihn da übermannte. „Aber darum ging es überhaupt nicht", wollte er einlenken. „Was war das für ein Dummerjungen-Streich", benutzte er Remus' Wortlaut und legte den Kopf schief, um dann das Kinn seines Professors anzustarren.

„Nichts was der Rede wert wäre", sagte Remus und hätte sich wohl lieber wieder über die Farbeinteilung der Welt unterhalten, zumindest schloss Draco das aus den zusammengezogenen Brauen des Werwolfes.

„Aber… kannst du das denn nicht verstehen? Remus Lupin als Rebell, das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen", wollte Draco seine Motivation erklären und Remus gluckste.

„Es war keine große Geschichte", erläuterte er schwach lächelnd und Draco hing an seinen Lippen, als würde der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihm gerade eine Liebeserklärung machen.

„Aber doch nennenswert genug, sonst hätte man euch nicht rausgeschmissen", ergänzte der Blondschopf und beugte sich über, um Remus ein Küsschen auf die Schläfe zu hauchen. „Hat Black dich angestiftet oder war das deine Idee?", hakte Draco nach und stellte sich gerade einen dreizehnjährigen Remus vor, dem verwegen die braunen Haare ins Gesicht fielen, was einfach absurd war, denn Professor Lupin war Professor Lupin, und der war die Sanftheit in Person, der für jeden ein aufmunterndes Wort übrig hatte.

Draco konnte sich gerade nicht entscheiden wer wichtiger war Evans oder Black. Aber er konnte ja nicht mit beiden gleichzeitig anfangen, das würde Remus sicherlich verschrecken. Es wäre alles soviel simpler gewesen, wenn er einen von beiden hätte ausschließen können. Doch so wusste er nur, dass Remus in Lily verliebt gewesen war und wahrscheinlich mehr für Sirius Tätzchen – nein nicht James Tätzchen, wie er anfangs irrtümlicher Weise angenommen hatte – empfunden hatte. Vielleicht war Remus in seiner Schulzeit ja auch ein Aufreißer gewesen, aber nein, das passte überhaupt nicht. Draco befahl sich selbst seine Gedanken zu ordnen, und beschloss dann, sich so gut wie möglich bei Remus am heutigen Tag über Sirius Black und an einem anderen über Lily Evans zu informieren. Dann konnte er den gesammelten Input zusammentragen und versuchen Schlüsse zu ziehen, die er aber besser nicht aufschreiben würde, damit Remus sich nicht aufregen musste.

„Wir waren jung", erläuterte Remus wohlwollend lächelnd, während er seinen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abstützte und sein Kinn in die Handfläche bettete. „Heute würde keiner mehr so etwas nur in Erwägung ziehen. Jeder wird mal erwachsen."

„Vater sagt immer, man wird nicht erwachsen, sondern wächst an seinen Verpflichtungen", belehrte Draco ihn altklug. „Aber das ist ja dasselbe", verbesserte er sich dann.

„Nicht ganz", meinte Remus und erschauderte kurz, als Draco ihm sacht über die Schulter fuhr und mit dem Handrücken über seine Wange streichelte.

„Also, jetzt erzähl schon", bat Draco ihn ungeduldig und Remus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nicht, dass du das später noch nachmachst."

Draco war inzwischen dazu übergegangen ihm die hellbraunen Haare zu verwuscheln, als wäre das seine persönliche Lebensaufgabe. „Aus dem Alter bin ich wirklich raus", meinte er pikiert und suchte noch ein wenig mehr Nähe, was darin endete, dass er schließlich seinen Kopf an Remus' Schulter schmiegte.

„Ach Draco, aus dem Alter ist man nie raus", erwiderte der Ältere lächelnd und Draco blickte nach oben, um sich das Kinn seines Professors von ganz nah zu betrachten.

„Dann bist du auch noch nicht erwachsen, wenn du das glaubst", raunte Draco und diesmal schmunzelte Remus, was den Slytherin wiederum dazu veranlasste die Halsbeuge seines Lehrers zu liebkosen.

„Du bildest dir da was ein", erwiderte Remus und drückte den Jungen sanft aber bestimmt zurück in die Ursprungsposition, was dieser natürlich mit einem enttäuschten Schnauben kommentierte.

„Remus am Dienstag…", begann Draco zögerlich, weil er endlich erfahren wollte, in wie weit sein Professor, das was er getan hatte auch gemeint hatte, doch wurde leider von einem Pochen unterbrochen. Beide Anwesenden drehten den Kopf irritiert umher, denn das Geräusch kam nicht von der Tür.

‚Tock, tock' machte es erneut und der junge Zauberer war der Erste, der die aufgedreht hüpfende Eule vor dem Fenster bemerkte.

„Du hast Post", sagte er, stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging zum Fenster.

„Draco, schon mal was von Briefgeheimnis gehört?". tadelte ihn Remus, doch der junge Mann, hatte bereits das Fenster geöffnete und die Eule schuhute. Das Federvieh sah aus, als hätte es eine lange Reise hinter sich. Die braunen Federn standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und doch schien sie gut gelaunt zu sein. Draco griff nach dem Briefumschlag, der stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen war. Verknittert, als wäre er mehrmals gefaltet worden und ein unappetitlicher, brauner, verkrusteter Rand zeugte davon, dass wohl eine Kaffeetasse die übergeschwappt war, einst darauf gestanden haben musste.

„Draco, das ist meine Post", meinte Remus streng, als dieser das Pergament von allen Seiten begutachtete.

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass der nicht wieder verflucht ist", verteidigte sich Draco ebenso herb, denn es machte ihm wirklich Sorgen, dass es auf Hogwarts wohl immer noch jemanden gab, der seinem Remus etwas antun wollte. So seltsam wie der nämlich Dienstag unterwegs gewesen war, hatte da sicher jemand seine Finger im Spiel gehabt. Draco wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn derjenige den Werwolf noch einmal erwischen würden, denn der besagte Vorfall hätte sicher auch übler ausgehen können, wenn Remus das Bewusstsein verloren hätte, als er allein gewesen wäre.

„Du bist albern", ächzte Remus und stand nun ebenfalls auf, um mit festem Schritt auf den Blondschopf zuzugehen, der sich von ihm abwendete und das Papier zwischen seinen Fingern näher untersuchte. Die Eule zog inzwischen kreischend ihre Kreise unterhalb der Zimmerdecke, bevor sie sich dann erschöpft auf Minors Käfigdach niederließ.

„Bin ich nicht, sogar Potter hat gesagt du sollst vorsichtiger sein. Glaub mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht ihm zuzustimmen, aber du solltest wirklich Obacht geben", meinte Draco todernst und versuchte jetzt den Schreiber des Briefes auszumachen, was gar nicht so einfach war, den der Briefaufgeber hatte ziemlich geschmiert, sodass es sogar Notts Gekrakel Konkurrenz gemacht hätte.

„Draco, das ist kein Spaß", schimpfte Remus beinahe und legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Schülers, der deutlich zusammenzuckte.

„Kennst du einen ‚Doro Tamks'?", wollte Draco misstrauisch wissen, nachdem er die Buchstabenaneinanderreihung entziffert hatte.

„Doro Tamks?", wiederholte Remus ratlos und versuchte ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Umschlag zu erhaschen, den Draco am liebsten zerknüllt und weggeworfen hätte, um sicher zu gehen, dass da nichts gefährliches drin war.

„Dora! Er ist von Dora", sagte Remus plötzlich und Draco konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, wie ihm der Brief aus der Hand geschlagen und er unsanft aus dem Lehrerbüro geschoben wurde. „Tut mir leid, wir müssen deine Stunde verschieben", erklärte Remus und bevor der verdatterte Junge den Mund überhaupt öffnen konnte, wurde ihm die Tür vor der Nase verschlossen.

Was war das denn jetzt? Draco brauchte einen Moment um sich zu besinnen. Der hatte ihn aus dem Arbeitszimmer geschmissen, wegen… wegen einem Brief. Einen Brief von jemandem, dessen Handschrift man nicht mal lesen konnte. Das war doch jetzt ein schlechter Scherz, oder?

Wer war denn jetzt schon wieder Dora? Professor Lupin pflegte wohl doch mehr Kontakte, als sein Schüler angenommen hatte. Sirius, Lily, Dora, alles fremde Menschen, mit denen Draco nicht wirklich etwas anfangen konnte. Unruhig kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe und wartete noch einige Minuten vor der Tür, in der Hoffnung Remus würde es sich noch einmal anders überlegen, doch sie blieb unbarmherzig verschlossen. Zögernd ballte Draco seine Hand zu einer Faust und wollte anklopfen, unterließ es dann aber doch, weil er nicht so recht überblicken konnte, was genau denn jetzt auf einmal geschehen war.


	53. Abbild einer einsamen Liebe

**Abbild einer einsamen Liebe**

Die Fackeln in den Korridoren von Hogwarts entzündeten sich gerade dann, als Remus an ihnen vorbeilief. Die Sonne war also gerade untergegangen, was an manchen Stellen im Schloss eh nie zu bemerken war. Hogwarts konnte ab und zu wie der gruseligste Ort in ganz Schottland wirken und im nächsten Augenblick wieder so hell und freundlich, das man nicht anders konnte, als sein Sonntagslächeln aufzusetzen.

Im Moment trug der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eh ein sehr untypisches Lächeln zur Schau. Draco hätte es wahrscheinlich für ‚echt' gehalten und Remus selber war es schon längst nicht mehr gewöhnt. Komisch fühlte sich das an und ausgelöst hatte es wie immer die dreizehn Jahre jüngere Frau.

Alles okay mit Dora…

Remus hatte erleichtert ausgeatmet und den Brief sicher fünfmal gelesen nur um sicherzugehen, das er auch alles richtig verstanden hatte. Eine Bande von schwarzen Magiern, soviel durfte Dora ihm erzählen und selbst wenn mehr, dann hätte sie keine Zeit gehabt. Selten war sie so beschäftigt gewesen wie im Moment in Rumänien. Von einem Dienst zum nächsten, Spuren nachgehen, Hinweise an jeder zweiten Ecke und drei Viertel davon falsch. Nicht einmal Zeit ihren alten Klassenkameraden Charlie zu besuchen hatte sie gehabt.

Das wirklich merkwürdige war nur, das ihr Patronus sich auch nicht im Geringsten verändert hatte. Ein Wolf, wie eh und je, aber das war vollkommen unmöglich. Patroni waren einzigartig und Remus hatte Dracos mit eigenen Augen gesehen.

Gut, der eine könnte eine andere Rasse als der andere sein, aber Remus kannte sich da absolut nicht aus. Hunde hatten zig Rassen und dienten so als häufige Patroni. Ron zum Beispiel hatte einen Jack Russel Terrier, während Filius immer noch seinen kleinen Mops hatte. Nicht, das Remus das irgendwem verraten würde. Dem kleinen Professor für Zauberkunst war der wohl ein bisschen peinlich.

Ja, Patroni waren ein heikles Thema. Zum Glück hatte Remus seinen nicht zeigen müssen, das hätte… Nein, das wäre auf jeden Fall unangenehm geworden. Aber vielleicht auch nicht… Och, er musste eigentlich nicht viel darüber nachdenken, immerhin würde er ihn nicht zeigen und … er würde schön in seinem Herzen eingeschlossen sein, bis einmal eine Horde Dementoren auftauchen würde. Selbst dann wusste Remus, wie man einen Gestaltlichen verhinderte. Das hatte er damals im Zug, als Harry schon fast ohnmächtig geworden war, auch so gemacht und solange er nicht in absoluter Lebensgefahr schwebte, würde Remus John Lupin seinen Patronus niemanden zeigen.

Aber von seinen Schülern verlangen ihr Innerstes vor der ganzen Klasse auszubreiten? Unfair… Vielleicht… Nur vielleicht. Immerhin war er hier um ihnen etwas beizubringen und in dem Alter war es noch nicht so schlimm, nein. Der Patronus könnte sich ja sogar noch verändern.

Die Korridore waren leer und das einzige Geräusch waren die widerhallenden Schritte von Remus, als er in den Gang einbog, der zur Bibliothek führte. Hier würde er jetzt das tun, was er am Besten konnte: Recherche. Wölfe. Rassen.

Hatte er in alten Zeiten oft machen müssen, nicht weil James und Sirius zu blöd dafür gewesen waren, sondern weil sie keinen Bock dazu gehabt hatten und sich mit Peter lieber verzogen hatten um Schniefelus die Nase zu pudern. Remus hatte die Bibliothek immer geliebt, nicht nur, weil er hier so unzählbar viele Stunden mit Lily verbracht hatte ohne das James ihr unter die Nase hielt, wie zauberhaft ihre Rückseite anzusehen war.

Als würde Harrys Vater das in diesem Augenblick wiederholen verdrehte Remus die Augen und seufzte resignierend. Dummer Junge, hatte sich nicht einmal in der Nähe eines Mädchens richtig verhalten können… und genau deswegen gepunktet. Der verständnisvolle Streberfreund war nämlich nur zum Reden gut gewesen und man kam nicht drum herum zu zugeben, dass Potter eben besser ausgesehen hatte, von seinem fast Black'schen Selbstbewusstsein gar nicht erst anzufangen.

Das machte Eindruck und ließ auch Lily Evans nicht kalt. Pech für Lupin, das er nie über seinen Schatten gesprungen war, die Werwolf-Sache übersehen hatte und auch, dass James schon ewig eine riesen Schwäche für das rothaarige Mädchen gehabt hatte. Einmal hätte er egoistisch sein können und dann… wäre er heute…

Keine Ahnung und das war eine Richtung, in die Remus gar nicht denken wollte.

Eine Hand hob er zum Gruß, als Madam Pince um ein Bücherregal herum schaute. Keine Schüler. Lagen alle schon in den Betten und träumten vom morgigen Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Harry war auch nicht der Typ, der sich stundenlang eine Strategie in der Bibliothek überlegte und James hatte das wohl nur gemacht, um Lily ab und zu anschauen zu können, wenn sie dafür gesorgt hatte, das Remus auch ja ein ‚O' in Zaubertränke abstaubte. Oh, wie er das Fach gehasst hatte!

Aber zum Glück brauchte er das jetzt auch nicht, immerhin kümmerte Snape sich um seinen Wolfsbanntrank, der in der Apotheke einfach zu teuer war, als das Remus sich ihn jeden Monat hätte leisten können. Absatzmöglichkeiten? Daran hatte wohl niemand gedacht, immerhin besaß kein Werwolf ein Malfoy'sches Vermögen. Gut, das war auch übertrieben, immerhin hatten die… Milliarden.

Wo er gerade bei Malfoy war… Den Blondschopf kannte er doch!

Draco hatte sich in die letzte Reihe verzogen und einen unmenschlichen Stapel Akten neben sich aufgebaut. Vorbildlich wie er sich um seine Hausaufgaben kümmerte, aber Remus würde den schlafenden Jungen jetzt wecken und ins Bett schicken. Die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch gebettet hatte Draco den Kopf auf die Unterarme gelegt und schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin. Die blonden Ponysträhnen hoben sich dabei kaum von der blassen Haut ab, wenn sie so dünn fielen.

Leise stellte Remus sich hinter den Slytherin und begutachtete dessen Arbeit. Alte Pergamente, Zeitungsausschnitte und Bilder lagen auf dem Tisch verstreut und ein Foto würde sicher an Dracos Wange kleben bleiben, wenn er jetzt den Kopf heben würde.

Remus seufzte resignierend und wollte den Jungen auf die Schulter klopfen, als ihm auffiel, was der da wieder machte. Schon wieder in der Vergangenheit seines Lehrers herum schnüffeln… Was hatte der Junge nur davon? Wenn er dieses Engagement doch nur bei ihren Privatstunden oder im Unterricht zeigen würde…

Dracos schmale Finger verdeckten gerade die untere Hälfte eines Bildes, das Remus selber aufgenommen hatte. Ob er das wohl wusste? Für die kurzzeitige Schülerzeitung war das gewesen und Remus musste grinsen. Hatte eine Menge Spaß gemacht und war eigentlich als Recherchearbeit für die Karte gedacht gewesen. Endete dann auch in einem riesen Fiasko, als sie ansatzweise aufgeflogen waren.

Vorsichtig zog er das Foto unter den Fingern des Slytherin hervor und betrachtete es eine Weile.

Er selber war natürlich nicht drauf. Nur wenn man wusste, wo man hinschauen musste, konnte man seinen Mittelfinger kurz oben rechts auf dem Objektiv liegen sehen. Eigentlich für Sirius… Ja, der hatte ihn da zwar nicht drum gebeten, aber Remus hatte Augen im Kopf gehabt und das zu übersehen konnte nur dem Deppen von Dienst Black und dem Gefühlstrampel Potter passieren. Peter hatte eh nie irgendwas geschnallt, außer man erklärte es ihm extra langsam.

Da standen Black und Potter also. Der Gang in der Nähe der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte war das… Hatten sich da gerne aufgehalten, weil selten jemand dort lang ging, wenn er nicht unbedingt musste.

Die mit Buntglas besetzten Fenster reflektierten das Licht der untergehenden Sonne und Remus konnte sich ganz genau daran erinnern, wie James gesagt hatte, er würde hier jetzt gerne mit Evans stehen, worauf Sirius ihm einen fetten Schmatzer auf die Wange gab, welchen Remus gerade beobachten durfte, und meinte, er wäre um Längen besser im Bett als Lily.

Ins Ohr geflüstert hatte er es ihm, aber trotzdem laut genug, damit Remus glucksen konnte. James träumerischer Gesichtsausdruck nach dem Küsschen könnte durchaus falsch gedeutet werden, wenn man nicht wusste, dass er immer so geglotzt hatte, wenn man auch nur Evans hauchte.

Hm, das sollte er mal lieber einstecken und hoffen, das Draco es sich noch nicht wirklich angesehen hatte. Damit könnte er am Ende Harry schrecklich aufziehen. Nach dem Motto, dein Vater und dein Pate hatten was hinter dem Rücken deiner Mutter miteinander. Was natürlich nicht stimmte. Jedenfalls hatte Remus sowas nie mitgekriegt…

Oi…

Er steckte das Foto in seine Umhangtasche und fragte sich einen Moment, wie es denn hier hingekommen war.

Sirius hatte es genommen, ja. Sirius hatte es auch gern gehabt, daran konnte Remus sich sehr deutlich erinnern. James hatte es nicht sehr gemocht, weil er darauf so schwul rüber kam, weshalb Sirius es ihm extra gerne unter die Nase gehalten hatte, der Fiesling, der…

Noch einmal holte Remus das leicht angegilbte Bild hervor und betrachtete den kleinen Riss oben. Als ob man es in zwei Teile hatte reißen wollen. Hm… War das etwa Sirius gewesen? Nein, das würde er nie tun… hätte er nie getan und sauer war er auf James in den ganzen Jahren auch nie gewesen. James war zwar öfter mal sauer auf seinen besten Freund gewesen, aber bis auf einmal hatte es Sirius äußerlich nie wirklich gestört.

Vielleicht also jemand anders? Draco hatte vielleicht einfach nicht aufgepasst und Remus interpretierte jetzt irgendwas da rein. Er würde eh immer zu viel interpretieren hatte Sirius immer gesagt. Vor allem, als Remus ihm gezeigt hatte, wie Tätzchen sein Krönchen anschaute.

Ja, ja…

Etwas vorsichtiger steckte er das Foto diesmal in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und zögerte, bevor er Draco ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn strich. Mit einem ungehaltenen „Hm…" ruckte Dracos Arm nach oben und wischte Remus' Hand weg, bevor der Slytherin es sich auf seinem Pergamentkissen wieder gemütlich machte.

„Wen haben wir denn da…", drang die ölige Stimme von Severus Snape an Remus' Ohr und er drehte den Kopf leicht.

„Ah, Severus.", gluckste Remus immer noch äußerst vergnügt. „Heute Lehrerversammlung in der Bibliothek?"

Snape, die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkt, schritt gemächlich auf den Werwolf zu und drehte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Lieblingsschüler zu werfen. Nur kurz betrachtete er den Jungen und wandte sich dann wieder Lupin zu.

„Beobachten Sie öfter mal schlafende Schüler, Lupin?", fragte er gedehnt und Remus verknotete die Finger vor dem Bauch. Er hatte nichts Verbotenes getan, nein.

„Ich dachte, es sei eine gute Idee Mr. Malfoy zu wecken, damit er vielleicht etwas Gemütlicheres zum Schlafen finden könnte", sagte Remus heiter und wippte von den Fersen auf die Zehen, als sei er ein junges Schulmädchen.

„Ein Bett…", sagte Snape, seine rechte Augenbraue fast bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen. „…oder Ihr Bett?"

Remus prustete und schüttelte den Kopf. „Na ja, die Matratze ist ein bisschen alt und meine Decke wäre dem jungen Mr. Malfoy wohl zu kratzig", ignorierte er jede anrüchige Anspielung und lächelte während er sprach. „Er sieht mir mehr nach Satin oder Seide aus. Außerdem müsste ich ihn spätestens in ein paar Stunden wieder heraus werfen, damit ich meinen Schlaf auch noch bekomme."

Die dunklen Augen rollten extrem langsam, während Snape den Kopf leicht nach links drehte und den enormen Aktenstapel auf Dracos Tisch musterte. „Wenn Sie Draco weiterhin so viele Strafarbeiten geben, wird er keine Zeit mehr für seine Hausaufgaben finden", sagte er und musterte Remus abfällig.

„Im Moment scheint er das alles gut unter einen Hut zu bekommen", sagte Remus lächelnd.

„Seine mündliche Bereitschaft ist gestiegen…", sagte Snape und beäugte wieder misstrauisch die Akten. „…aber ich weiß, dass das bei Ihnen wohl anders ist, Lupin. Und ich bin ein anderes Niveau von seinen schriftlichen Leistungen gewohnt."

Remus' Lächeln verschwand und er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Vernachlässigt er seine Hausaufgaben?", wollte er es genauer wissen.

„Nun…" Snape zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu dem üblichen süffisanten Grinsen. „Anscheinend hat er ja keine Zeit dafür, wenn er sich um Ihre Vergangenheitsbewältigung kümmern muss."

„Das wird er nicht mehr tun müssen, seien Sie sich dessen sicher", sagte Remus und nickte bestätigend, als Snape keine Reaktion zeigte. „Sein Verhalten hat sich ja schon gebessert."

„Legen Sie es aus, wie Sie meinen, Lupin, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie dazu in der Lage sind, Dracos Ansichten zu ändern, indem Sie ihn Papierkram erledigen lassen", sagte Snape auf einmal ziemlich scharf. „Dadurch reißt er nur wieder alte Wunden auf."

„Ist Lily Ihnen jetzt peinlich, Severus?", fragte Remus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Snapes Halsschlagader schon alleine bei ihrem Vornamen zu pulsieren begann. „Dra… Mr. Malfoy wird sich nicht weiter mit so etwas…" Er deutete auf den Tisch. „…beschäftigen müssen. Das versichere ich Ihnen. Und jetzt kann ich ihn doch wohl wecken, oder?"

„Ich denke, das werde ich übernehmen", sagte Snape kalt. „Wer weiß, was er mit Ihnen anstellt? Von einem Wolf geweckt zu werden ist nicht gerade die schönste Variante, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte scheinheilig und Remus seufzte, bevor er noch einen Blick zu dem schlafenden Draco warf und sich dann aus der Bibliothek stahl.

Den Grund, weshalb er eigentlich hergekommen war, hatte er schon längst wieder vergessen…


	54. Arbeitshaltung

**Arbeitshaltung oder unerwartetes Treffen zwischen Bücherregalen**

Draco drehte sich noch einmal in seinem Bett um und zog die weiche Decke näher um seinen Körper. Wie spät es wohl war? Er hatte keine Ahnung, das Zeitgefühl hatte ihn vollkommen verlassen. Aber es war ja Wochenende, da konnte man schon mal länger ausspannen, obwohl da eine Menge Hausaufgaben waren, die noch auf ihn warteten und dringend erledigt werden mussten.

Gestern war er doch tatsächlich in der Bücherei eingeschlafen, auf einmal hatte er die Augen nicht mehr offen halten können und war von einem finster dreinblickenden Severus Snape geweckt worden, der ihn dermaßen erschreckt hatte, dass er sich nur knapp davor retten konnte vom Stuhl zu fallen. Zurzeit schlief er oft auf Stühlen oder ähnlichem. Angefangen hatte es bei Nachtwache im Krankenflügel, fortgesetzt im Slytherin'schen Gemeinschaftsraum, über einem Verwandlungsaufsatz und gestern in der Bibliothek bei seinen Recherchen. Aber wer in seinem Alter brauchte schon Schlaf? Er war jung und voller Elan, schlafen konnte Draco, wenn er alt und abgekämpft war.

Ein langes, herzhaftes Gähnen entfuhr ihm, während er sich reckte und wahrnahm, dass er der Letzte hier im Schlafsaal sein musste, da es angenehm ruhig um ihn war. Wo waren die denn alle? Ach ja, natürlich, das Quidditchspiel, vielleicht waren sie schon vorausgegangen. War auch egal, ‚Weasley ist unser King' konnte jeder Slytherin von der ersten bis zur siebten Klasse gröhlen, da brauchten sie ihn nicht zu. Wenn er sich überwinden würde jetzt aus dem Bett zu steigen und überwinden war noch eine abgeschwächte Formulierung, musste er sich eh erst einmal an die Zaubertränke-Hausaufgabe setzen. Snape hatte ihm nämlich höchstpersönlich in die Kerker geleitet, als würde er annehmen sein Lieblingsschüler würde sonst den Weg nicht finden und hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten wollen. Und das war mal etwas ganz Neues für Professor Snape. Gut, ja, Draco wusste, dass der Tränkepanscher ihn mochte, zumindest mehr als die anderen Schüler, aber längere Dialoge führten sie deswegen trotzdem nicht. Richtig ausgefragt hatte ihn der Hauslehrer, ob er sich mit den ständigen Strafarbeiten von Lupin überlastet fühlte und sogar ob sonst alles in Ordnung war. Das musste man sich mal vorstellen, Severus Snape hatte sich aus irgendeinem Grund heraus veranlasst gefühlt, eine andere Person nach ihrem Befinden zu fragen! Dass war in etwa so wahrscheinlich wie, dass Ronald und Potter plötzlich eigenständiges Denkvermögen erlangen würden und Sankt Potter ein Wörterbuch frühstücken würde, was sicherlich nicht schlecht für seine Ausdrucksweise gewesen wäre.

Und noch etwas anderes hatte Snape gesagt, etwas das Draco den kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Der Kerkermeister hatte nämlich verkündet, dass wenn Dracos schriftliche Leistungen weiterhin unter dem bekannten Niveau blieben, er sich gezwungen fühlte seine Eltern davon in Kenntnis zu setzen und was dann geschehen würde, ja darüber wollte der Siebzehnjährige sich jetzt lieber keine Gedanken machen. Die Energie würde er wohl eher für den Aufsatz benötigen, den er noch gar nicht begonnen hatte.

Also blieb ihm wohl gerade keine andere Wahl, als die blanken Füße auf den kalten Steinboden zu setzen und dann, wie es sich von einem anständigen Schüler gehörte, die Hausaufgaben zu machen, zumindest die, die unaufschiebbar waren.

Erstaunt lenkte Draco seinen Blick auf das Nachtkästchen, als er eigentlich auf seiner Armbanduhr nachsehen wollte, wie spät es wirklich war. Frühstück, das war aber nett, jemand hatte ihm doch tatsächlich ein paar Toastscheiben gebracht und ein Zettel lag auch noch dabei. Schnell rieb er sich den letzten Traum aus den Augen, bevor er die Notiz an sich nahm, einmal darüber flog, das Papier zu einen nahezu perfekten Ball presste und in den nächsten Papierkorb warf.

_Sehen uns später. Ruh dich richtig aus.  
Astoria_

Im Stehen biss Draco noch von der kalten Scheibe Weißbrot ab und rümpfte die Nase. Hätte sich die kleine Greengrass ruhig merken können, dass Toast nicht zu seinen bevorzugten Speisen zählte. Blond war das Mädchen eben, konnte wahrscheinlich nicht mal was dafür.

* * *

Mit schnellen Schritten legte Draco den Weg zur Bibliothek zurück, nachdem er noch ein ausgiebiges Schaumbad genommen hatte. War schon schön so ungestört zu sein, das Spiel schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen, kein einziger Schüler war in den Fluren unterwegs und hätte Draco gestört, der fassungslos festgestellt hatte, dass es bis zum Mittagessen nur noch eine gute Stunde dauerte. Bis dahin sollte er zumindest schon mal die Hälfte für Snapes Aufsatz geschafft haben.

Der Tisch in der hintersten Reihe war schon fast so etwas wie Dracos Stammplatz und natürlich ließ er sich auch heute dort nieder, nicht ohne zuvor noch ein Buch aus einem der Regale genommen zu haben, dass ihm Professor Snape für den verlangten Aufsatz empfohlen hatte. War schon freundlich von ihm, aber trotzdem sehr… kurios.

Bevor sich der junge Zauberer allerdings dazu aufraffen konnte, auch noch Tinte und Pergament aus seiner Umhängetasche zu kramen musste er noch etwas anderes erledigen. Irgendwo hier musste er gestern Nacht ein Foto liegen gelassen haben. Zu schnell hatte ihn der hakennasige Lehrkörper dazu gezwungen seine Sachen zusammenzupacken und diesen Augenblick hatte er ihm nicht mehr gegeben. Wo war das Bild nur? Nicht auf dem Tisch, auch nicht am Boden und nach einer kurzen Weile konnte Draco sogar unter den Bücherregalen ausschließen. Wahrscheinlich hatte es eine Hauselfe einfach weggeworfen. Schade, wirklich furchtbar schade, das Foto war nämlich sehr interessant gewesen.

Sirius Black war darauf zu sehen gewesen, wie er seinem angeblichen besten Freund knutschte und der hatte vor Verzückung vor sich hingeschmunzelt, als wäre ihm nie etwas Großartigeres passiert. Es mochte sich zwar komisch anhören, für diejenigen, die keine Ahnung von dem hatten, was Draco die letzten Tage zusammengetragen hatte, doch langsam beschlich dem blonden Jungen die Vermutung, dass in Remus' Gegenwart alle irgendwie auf Männer standen. Potter mit Black, Black mit Lupin, Lupin vielleicht auch noch mit Potter, aber dafür hatte Draco bis jetzt noch keine Anhaltspunkte auftreiben können. Doch inzwischen war er sich fast sicher, dass das was Remus für seinen Mitschülerin Lily Evans empfunden haben musste nicht mehr war als eine kleine Schwärmerei und die richtigen Sachen wohl im Jungenschlafsaal geschehen waren. Vier Freunde. Draco konnte ein arrogantes Grinsen nicht verhindern, da war dann wenigstens keiner allein gewesen, doch ob Black, Potter oder Remus sich je auf Peter Pettigrew eingelassen hatten konnte er sich nur schwer vorstellen, der pummelige Junge wollte so gar nicht zu den anderen passen, aber möglicherweise gab es da noch was, was Draco noch nicht entdeckt hatte.

Trotzdem war das mit dem verschwunden Bild ärgerlich, er hätte es gern für seine kleine Sammlung dupliziert, um seine Beweiskette deutlich aufzuzeigen, aber jetzt war es wohl schon entsorgt worden. Vorsorglich suchte Draco noch einmal alles rund um den Platz ab, doch das Foto blieb verschwunden und ein Blick auf die Uhr mahnte ihn dazu jetzt doch endlich mit der Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke anzufangen, bevor er noch wirklich Ärger mit Professor Snape bekommen würde.

Murmelnd richtete er sich das Schreibzeug her, schlug sein eigenes und auch das Bibliotheksbuch an brauchbarer Stelle auf und eröffnete seinen Aufsatz über Felix Felicis – Das flüssige Glück schlichtweg mit dem Nötigsten und zwar der Datumsangabe und seinem Namen.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, konnte Draco, der das Mittagessen ausgelassen hatte, zumindest die ersten drei Rollen, von den gewünschten fünf, vorzeigen. Warum musste Snape mit der Seitenanzahl nur immer dermaßen übertreiben, aber Draco sollte sich jetzt wohl besser nicht aufregen, sondern lieber weiter schreiben, damit das verdammte Ding endlich sein Ende fand. Gerade wollte er seine Schreibfeder erneut ansetzen, als Remus gutgelaunt durch die Tür spaziert kam und seinen Schüler natürlich sofort entdeckte.

„Bist du gar nicht beim Spiel?", wollte er verdutzt von Draco wissen, während er an das Schreibpult schritt und die schriftliche Arbeit des Jungen mit einem flüchtigen Blick musterte.

„Das ist eine Hausaufgabe. Nichts Verfängliches für dich", erklärte der Blondschopf sofort, der sich schon denken konnte, was Remus annahm. Gestern hätte er damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen, doch heute wollte Draco mal den vorbildlichen Schüler raushängen lassen, der er in keinster Weise war. „Warum bist du nicht beim Spiel?" fragte Draco ruhig nach und drehte das Pergament etwas schräg, damit Remus sehen konnte, dass es wirklich nur ein Aufsatz und keine Vergangenheitsarbeit war.

„War ich", sagte Remus mit einem sanften Lächeln im Gesicht und die hellblauen Augen funkelten weit mehr, als sie das sonst taten. Der Werwolf schien heute ausgesprochen gut drauf zu sein, vielleicht war heute einer der Tage an dem ihn keine Kopfschmerzen plagten.

„Aber ich muss hier noch etwas erledigen und Gryffindor hat einen solch großen Vorsprung ausgebaut, dass es keine Frage mehr ist, wer gewinnen wird", erläuterte Lupin fröhlich und ließ seinen Blick durch die Bibliothek schweifen.

„Was willst du noch erledigen?", fragte Draco und erwiderte kurz den Blickkontakt der ihm angeboten wurde. Die blaue Iris strahlte heute eine innere Wärme aus, die mit nichts zu vergleichen war, höchstens vielleicht mit einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer, wenn man davor im tiefsten Winter einen ellenlangen Weg zurückgelegt und sich beinahe die Finger abgefroren hatte.

„Für den Unterricht", sagte Remus lächelnd und dem Slytherin fiel gerade auf, dass er sich schon wieder rasiert haben musste, nicht der kleinste Bartstoppel zierte das Gesicht des Professors.

„Hm", gab Draco zur Antwort und beobachte Remus wie der seine Fingerspitzen über den Inhalt des nächsten Bücherregals fahren ließ und augenscheinlich etwas Bestimmtes suchte.

„Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene habe ich", warf der Junge rasch ein, als Remus sich in die Richtung begab, aus der sein Schüler zuvor das Exemplar entwendet hatte.

Mit einem Blick über die Schulter nickte Remus. „Kannst du gerne behalten. Zaubertränke ist nicht das meine", sagte er und Draco hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn er plötzlich angefangen hätte ein Liedchen zu pfeifen, obwohl dass nun wirklich nicht zu seinem Remus gepasst hätte. Irgendetwas musste ihn wirklich aufgebaut haben, nur was? Ein weiteres Puzzleteil, das ihm noch abging, um ein Gesamtbild zu erhalten.

„Aber du hattest ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in den UTZ-Prüfungen", stellte Draco ungläubig in den Raum, eigentlich hatte er ja gedacht Remus wäre in Schulangelegenheiten ein Alleskönner.

„Nun, ich hatte Hilfe", meinte Remus und kam wieder zurück zu dem Schreibtisch, an dem Draco gerade wirklich hart gearbeitet hatte.

„Privatstunden? Bei wem?", erkundigte sich der Vertrauensschüler natürlich auf der Stelle, Insiderinformationen aus erster Hand waren ein Leckerli, dass er sich auf jeden Fall schnappen wollte.

„Das ist nicht wichtig, Draco", sagte Remus mit seiner heiseren Stimme, die gerade gar nicht so heiser wie sonst klang. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich durch die hellbraunen Haare und lächelte immer noch sanft. „Du solltest dich lieber auf deine Aufgaben konzentrieren", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Wäre leichter, wenn Professor Snape nicht immer solche Mammutwerke haben wollte", entgegnete Draco und war tatsächlich einen flüchtigen Blick in die aufgeschlagene Fibel vor sich.

„Professor Snape wird schon abschätzen können, was er euch aufgeben kann und was nicht", sagte Remus und zog sich, zu Dracos freudiger Überraschung einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.

„Bei dir ist der Unterricht schöner und die Hausaufgaben weniger", beschwerte sich der Junge, allerdings mit einem friedlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, wegen diesem grandiosen Zufall Remus hier in der Bücherei getroffen zu haben. „Weiß gar nicht wo mir der Kopf steht. Binns will auch noch eine Arbeit, genau wie die McGonagall und von der Karte für Astronomie ganz zu schweigen", zählte Draco auf und Remus nickte nur knapp, während er sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Tischplatte abstützte.

„Dann solltest du dich schleunigst an die Arbeit machen", sagte Remus nun und machte Anstalten schon wieder aufzustehen, was dem Jungen, der wirklich weiterhin Schulstoff in Sätze verfassen hätte sollen, gar nicht gefiel.

Zögerlich hielt er Remus am Handgelenk fest und legte den Kopf schief, bevor er zu ihm empor blickte und mehrmals blinzelte. „Bitte bleib doch noch ein bisschen", bat er ihn flüsternd und Remus lächelte immer noch, wie Remus Lupin nun mal lächelte, wenn er einem Schüler gegenüberstand.


	55. Auf der Schulter:

_glupit: Oh, joah. Wenn du schon ein neues Kapitel willst, tu ich's rein. xD Aber die haben in etwa alle dieselbe Länge... mhm. *Keks geb* Danke fürs Review!_

**Auf der Schulter: Krone links, Tatze rechts**

Seufzend setzte der Professor sich wieder hin und Draco senkte lächelnd den Blick, während er die Hand wieder von Remus' Handgelenk löste. Der Werwolf faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte und beobachtete wie Draco seine Feder wieder in die Tinte tauchte.

„War Black gut in Zaubertränke?", fragte Draco wie nebenbei und Remus verdrehte schmunzelnd die Augen.

„Wolltest du nicht schreiben?", fragte Remus immer noch so widerlich gut gelaunt, dass er sogar über Luna Lovegoods Kommentare hatte lauthals lachen müssen. Ja, lauthals.

„Multitasking", sagte Draco, hob den Blick und grinste Remus zwischen ein paar Haarsträhnen hindurch an.

Remus hob eine Augenbraue und schaute sich suchend um. „Ist das nicht eher eine Eigenschaft für Frauen?", wies er auf dieses Klischee hin, dass Dora absolut nicht erfüllte und griff hinter sich, wo er ein Buch über Tierwesen gefunden hatte. Vielleicht gab es ja ein magisches Wesen, das aussah wie ein Wolf… Oder einer der Beiden hatte einen Werwolf und der andere einen Wolf, ja…

„Könnte möglich sein, dass ich eine leicht feminine Seite habe", meinte Draco, während seine Feder nicht sehr schnell über das Papier kratzte. „Konnte Potter mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig?"

„Du kennst Harry doch", sagte Remus, obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass Draco auf einen ganz anderen Potter anspielte. James und Multitasking? Genauso wenig wie Harry, nein, absolut nicht.

„Potter wirkte mehr wie… die Frau…", sagte Draco langsam und warf Remus einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er die Hand ausstreckte um die Zeile in seinem Buch nicht zu verlieren.

Na toll… Er hatte das Bild doch gesehen und interpretierte es jetzt genauso, wie ein Teenager sowas eben interpretieren würde. Aber James und ‚die Frau'? Hah, genauso wenig wie Sirius… Der war vielleicht ein bisschen offensiver als James gewesen, aber wenn die Beiden… Nein, das war ja eh nicht gewesen und dann brauchte man da auch nicht drüber nachdenken.

„Sag das Ginny", gluckste Remus und blätterte ein bisschen unkonzentriert durch das Buch. So würde er sicher nichts finden, aber wollte er das auch wirklich? Vielleicht hatte er seine Lösung auch schon gefunden. Normaler Wolf und Werwolf… Ging doch.

„War doch sicher hart für dich…", fuhr Draco fort und ignorierte geflissentlich die Ausweichmanöver seines Lehrers. „Ich meine… Potter und Black? Und dann hat der auch noch Lily Evans abgekriegt? Muss ja ein ganz schöner Rumtreiber gewesen sein."

Remus musste grinsen und das nur wegen dem einen Wort, das sie selbst nie ausgesprochen, aber so oft geschrieben hatten. „Weißt du, Draco…", fing er an. „Liebe ist etwas, das nicht sehr wissenschaftlich ist. Was zusammen gehört, findet zusammen weil die Sterne es so wollen."

Ein Schmunzeln, kaum erkennbar, da Draco den Kopf gesenkt und weiter geschrieben hatte. „So romantisch?", gluckste er. „Was ist mit Tabus? Die Siebziger waren da doch sicher nicht so… du weißt schon."

„Die wahre Liebe kennt keine Tabus", sagte Remus und spezifizierte sich extra nicht. Er konnte allgemein darüber sprechen und warum nicht an einem schönen Nachmittag ein Pläuschchen halten? „Sie überwindet alles und wächst an Schwierigkeiten. Es schlägt fehl, wenn man sich auf den Partner konzentriert. Man sollte zusammen nach vorne schauen und nicht nur den Augenblick genießen."

„Hm…", machte Draco und merkte gar nicht, wie er einen schönen Tropfen Tinte zurück in sein Fass fallen ließ. „Magst du so kitschige Sprüche?", wollte er wissen, ließ die Augenbrauen nach oben hüpfen und tunkte die Feder erneut in die Tinte um weiter zu schreiben.

„Du denkst, das sei kitschig?", beantwortete Remus die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. Oh, böser Werwolf! Halte deinen Schüler nicht vom Lernen ab. „Du bist jung, Draco. Wenn dir die Richtige begegnet, dann wirst du verstehen, was ich meine."

Klonk!

Aus Versehen hatte Draco sein Tintenfass umgeworfen und hatte Glück, dass Remus so schnell reagierte und das Malheur beseitigte. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beförderte er die Tinte geübt wieder in das Fass. Immerhin hatte er jahrelange Übung mit Peter und Dora war eben… Dora.

„Danke…", murmelte Draco mit brüchiger Stimme und räusperte sich schnell. „Remus?"

„Dein Aufsatz", sagte der Professor und blätterte weiter in seinem Buch, den Zauberstab Lunalike hinters Ohr geklemmt. Warum auch immer, aber das fand er ganz niedlich.

„Wolltest du das am letzten Dienstag?", fragte Draco geradeheraus und Remus hätte sich verschluckt, wenn da mehr als ein Vakuum in ihm drin gewesen wäre.

Das hatte er ganz vergessen, ja… Nicht sehr gewissenhaft von ihm, aber er lag im Krankenflügel und dann Doras Brief. Okay, irgendwann würde das ja mal geklärt werden müssen.

„Remus?", machte Draco noch einmal auf sich aufmerksam und hob den Blick, wie Remus unter halb geschlossenen Lidern erkennen konnte.

„Es tut mir Leid", seufzte er und als er den Blick hob, da grinste Draco nur. „Wirklich."

„Mhm…", machte der Slytherin und Remus konnte es nicht richtig glauben, als er gerade einen Schuhlosen Fuß an seinem Schienbein entlang streichen fühlte. „Weißt du…" Draco kitzelte sich mit der Adlerfeder unterm Kinn, während Remus wie zu Stein erstarrt da saß und den immer höher wandernden Fuß zu ignorieren versuchte. Vielleicht nur ein Versehen… „Ich… fand das… äußerst…" Ganz anders grinsend lehnte der blonde Slytherin sich vor und musterte Remus fast anzüglich. „…anregend." Wieder ließ Draco die hellen Brauen einmal kurz hüpfen und fuhr jetzt mit der weichen Spitze seiner Feder über seine Unterlippe.

„An…regend", wiederholte Remus, legte sein Buch weg und zog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen um seinen Schüler anzusehen. Er presste die Beine unauffällig fest zusammen und ließ Dracos Zehen an seinem Knie herum spielen. Der Junge musste extrem lange Beine haben oder die Tische waren eindeutig zu kurz. Noch etwas, das er Dumbledore vorschlagen musste, ja.

„Das ist gefährlich", raunte Draco und deutete mit seiner Feder auf Remus' Zauberstab hinter dem sicherlich roten Ohr. „Könnte… losgehen."

Nein, absolut nicht zweideutig. Da konnten der kleine Sirius und der kleine James noch so sehr auf seinen Schultern herum hüpfen und _„Uhh! Malfoy will dich, Moony!"_ quieken, das würde er einfach ignorieren. Genauso wie das _„Ey, Tatze! Klein-Malfoy denkt, wir hätten was miteinander."_

Klein-Malfoy könnte sich vielleicht auch einmal ein Engelchen und ein Teufelchen auf die Schultern setzen, die ihm sagten, dass Lehrer befummeln mitten in der Bibliothek nicht gerade vorteilhaft war.

„Danke dir", sagte Remus, seufzte und zog den Zauberstab hinter seinem Ohr hervor um ihn in die Innentasche seines Jacketts zu stecken.

„_Nimm ihn, Moony! Nimm ihn!" _

Bitte, nicht noch einmal Drogen…

„_Tatze, du Depp! Er verliert seinen Job!"_

„_Aber er will's doch!"_

„_Wer jetzt?"_

„_Na… Äh… Lucius-Junior!"_

„_Und Moony? Moony will seinen Job behalten."_

„_Moony macht doch seinen Job. Gib dem Kleinen Unterricht, Moony!"_

„_Ja, hilf ihm bei Zaubertränke."_

„_Letzte Reihe, drittes Buch rechts oben. Stehen ne Menge schöne aphrodisische Tränke drin."_

„_Die behandeln Felix."_

„_Geht auch."_

„_Geh, Moony! Solange du noch kannst!"_

„_Aber nimm den Kleinen mit."_

„_Damit machst du alles kaputt!"_

„_Muss doch keiner wissen."_

„_Sowas fliegt immer auf."_

„_Aber bei Moony doch nicht."_

„_Aber mit Schniefelus in der Nähe."_

„_Der auch sicher einfach in das Büro von dem Kerl kommt, der ihn mal angefallen hat."_

„_Das war deine Schuld und das macht Schniefelus ständig. Der hat jetzt schon nen Verdacht, Moony."_

„_Weil Malfoy das ständig macht. Also kannst du auch mal ran."_

„_Nein, selbst wenn Malfoy das ständig machen würde. Moony bleibt abstinent."_

„_Bis er alt und grau wird, ja. Schau dir McGoni an, Moony. Die starrt Dumby schon lüstern an."_

„_Das ist ja auch in Ordnung, nur ein bisschen eklig…"_

„_Ja, und Klein-Malfoy sieht doch nett aus. Ich würde sofort…"_

„_Moony braucht das aber nicht. Er kann da ewig drauf verzichten, nicht?"_

„_Dann schau mal genau hin, wie rot er geworden ist, als der Slytherin'sche Fuß sich an ihm hochgeschoben hat, wie so eine kleine Schlange."_

„_Nur, weil er öffentlich befummelt wird. Von einem kleinen Jungen, der nur ein bisschen schwärmt."_

„_Vielleicht hört er auf zu schwärmen, wenn Remus ihn mal ordentlich…"_

„_Nein! Dann würde das nur schlimmer werden!"_

„Ich sollte die Finger von dem Vanille-Mocca lassen…", murmelte Remus und wischte sich die imaginären Stimmen von den Schultern.

„Bitte?", fragte Draco nach, sein großer Zeh gerade mit einer dünneren Stoffschicht auf Remus' Knie beschäftigt und der andere Fuß legte sich gerade verspielt auf den alten Lederschuh des Professors.

Irgendwie… stimmte es aber. Remus musste hier weg. Er sollte Draco hier sitzen lassen und draußen spazieren gehen, vielleicht Harry davon abhalten Ron zu ermorden, der nur Glück hatte, das Ginny nicht zu ließ, dass der Quaffel mal in Hufflepuff'schen Besitz gelangte. Das würde Ärger geben und das Verhältnis der beiden Gryffindors war eh ziemlich angeschlagen im Moment.

„Ich… fühl mich nicht gut", sagte Remus und massierte sich mit einer Hand die Schläfen.

„Oh…", machte Draco, seine Füße aber blieben wo sie waren: zu dicht an seinem Lehrer. „Ein bisschen… eingerostet?"

„Bitte?", konnte Remus es nicht fassen und schnappte nach Luft.

Draco grinste und zuckte mit einer Schulter. „Gar nichts", sagte er und Remus ließ alle Luft, die er angehalten hatte, heraus. Merlin sei Dank! Er hatte sich verhört, weil er sich wahrscheinlich noch nicht ganz von dem Krankenflügel Aufenthalt erholt hatte. Das wäre ja noch schöner. Okay, aber… entweder…

„_Ganz!"_

…oder…

„_Gar nicht!"_

Er hatte nur so ein Mittelding. Ließ Draco an seinen Beinen herum füßeln und ihn küssen, aber nicht mehr. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er das einfach alles nicht erlauben sollte. Warum erlaubte er das eigentlich? Das gehörte sich nicht und… und…

Da war einfach ein riesiger Stein in seinem Kopf und dahinter die Lösung, was er tun sollte. Nur leider war er zu schwach um den wegzuschieben und solange musste er auf Hilfe warten, ja.

Aber von wem?

„Entschuldige, Draco", sagte Remus und seufzte, bevor er leicht nach hinten rückte und Dracos Fuß regelrecht auf den Boden krachte. Das musste weh getan haben, weil der Schüler nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

„Macht nichts", sagte Draco und interpretierte die Entschuldigung wohl falsch. Drachenmist nochmal! „Was… ist mir unserer nächsten Stunde?" Draco senkte seine Stimme zu einem heiseren Flüstern und schloss die Augenlider halb.

„Ich glaube… im Moment… sollte ich in den Krankenflügel gehen", sagte Remus und blinzelte verwirrt. Erst bei der Erwähnung des Krankenflügels hörte der Slytherin auf sich frech mit der Feder über die Lippen zu streichen.

„Bist du krank?", wollte Draco wissen, klang arg besorgt und musterte Remus als würde er im Sterben liegen. „Oder noch?"

Remus lächelte leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ähm… noch", verbesserte er diese Geste schnell. „Ich denke, ich höre komische Stimmen." Wenn er sich einfach merkwürdig benehmen würde, dann müsste Draco Malfoy sich doch nur all zu gern von ihm fernhalten. „Vielleicht… werde ich paranoid." Remus, du Depp! Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kind!

„Oder der Vanille-Mocca", sagte Draco und seufzte resignierend. „Du willst hier nur weg, nicht wahr? Nichts mit Stimmen oder schlecht fühlen."

„Ein bisschen von Beidem", sagte Remus und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Entschuldige, Draco. Das hat absolut nichts mit dir zu tun." Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber Draco schaute eingeschnappt aus dem Fenster. „Ja?" Warum wollte er denn jetzt, dass Draco ihn nicht für den schlechten Menschen hielt, der er war? „Was hältst du von Montag für unsere nächste Stunde?"

„Da hab ich Quidditch-Training", murmelte Draco und blinzelte ein bisschen sehr oft.

Remus seufzte und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Am Dienstag?", versuchte er es tatsächlich nochmal. Drehte er denn jetzt vollkommen am Rad?

„_Ganz!"_

…oder…

„_Gar nicht!"_

Was denn nun? Entscheide dich, Remus!

„_Job."_

…oder…

„_Sex!"_

_Baff!_

„_Ich meine, Liebe…"_

„Ich muss mich um meine Hausaufgaben kümmern", sagte Draco kühl und wieder seufzte Remus.

„Gut, gut. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest", sagte er und stand auf, die Hände in den Umhangtaschen beobachtete er, wie Draco bemüht konzentriert weiter schrieb. Warum musste das so verzwickt sein? Konnte er nicht einfach eine Harry-Beziehung mit dem Jungen haben? Jedenfalls so etwas Ähnliches? Wollte er das aber?

Harry war…

„Professor!"

…wohl gerade auf der Suche nach ihm gewesen und bekam fürs Schreien jetzt einen Rüffel von Madam Pince, den er ignorierte und auf seinen Lehrer zu stürzte, der das nur an den schnellen Schritten hörte. Harry schlitterte an ihm vorbei und packte haltsuchend Remus' Arm, wobei er dessen Hand aus der Umhangtasche zog.

„Was kann…", fing Remus an und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er etwas Pergamentartiges zu Boden segeln sah. Draco hatte aufgeschaut und seine stahlgrauen Augen weiteten sich ebenfalls, als er wohl sofort das Foto erkannte, das Harry jetzt mit der rechten Hand reflexartig auffing und sein kleines Lächeln verschwand, als er die Abbildung sah.

„_Oh, oh…"_, quietschte es noch einmal und Remus schluckte.


	56. Artikulationsschwierigkeiten

**Artikulationsschwierigkeiten**

Ach, da war das Bild also hingekommen! In Potters Hand… aber wie? Aus Remus' Tasche? Wieso? Wie war er da ran gekommen? Hatte der…. Ja, genau Remus war heute Morgen wahrscheinlich schon in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte es da gefunden. Klang doch logisch, so musste es geschehen sein. Denn wenn Remus gestern Nacht, während Draco eingeschlafen war, das Foto entdeckt hätte, hätte er ihn doch sicher geweckt, oder? Ja sicher, ganz sicher, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Und der Professor war ja gar nicht in der Bücherei gewesen, als Snape schließlich unsanft an Dracos Arm gerüttelt hatte. Außer natürlich zwischen den beiden Lehrern hatte eine gewisse Pause gelegen. Aber nein! Zufall, Schicksal, was auch immer.

Interessiert ließ Draco seinen Blick von Remus hinüber zu Potter huschen und hätte liebend gerne darum gebeten, dass man ihm diesen Abzug wieder aushändigte, da er ja der ehrliche Finder war. Aber das konnte er jetzt nicht machen, nicht vor St. Potter, der sich gerade die kreisrunde Brille fester auf die Nase schob und seinen Mund öffnete.

„Das… das ist Dad", stellte er fest und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, als würde er dann noch etwas anderes auf dem pergamentähnlichen Papier ausmachen können.

Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen. Eine respektable Leistung für Potter, erkannte seinen eigenen Vater wenn er ihn sah. Hoffentlich erwartete er dafür nicht Beifall.

„Gibst du es mir wieder?", bat Lupin und streckte die Hand aus, doch der Gryffindor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und Sirius…", rief er und Draco spitze die Ohren. Potter kannte Black also, seltsam woher denn? Ein flüchtiger Sträfling war nun wirklich nicht das Umfeld mit dem sich der ‚Held der Zaubererwelt' beschäftigen sollte. Genau, Draco nickte ohne erkennbaren Grund. Potter hatte doch mal gesagt, dass ihm Tatze etwas geschenkt hatte, das Ronald haben wollte. Also konnte Draco auch mal… nein, konnte er nicht! Potter ausquetschen wäre wohl zu offensichtlich, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er mit dem eh nicht reden wollte.

„Was machen die da?", fragte der Gryffindor'sche Kapitän und verstrubbelte sich die rabenschwarzen Haare. Ein Schnauben entfuhr seinem Rivalen, was machten die da nur? War doch deutlich zu erahnen, wahrscheinlich verschwanden sie gleich in die nächste Besenkammer.

„Harry gib es mir bitte zurück", sagte Remus ruhig und hielt immer noch seine Hand ausgestreckt. Das die beiden hier nicht allein waren, schienen sie vergessen zu haben.

„Muss ein ganz schöner Schock sein, wenn man erfährt, dass der eigene Vater auf Männer steht", meldete sich Draco zu Wort und ruckartig drehten sich beide Köpfe zu ihm. Die Potter'sche Fresse zeugte von einem derben Rot, während Remus ihm wohl eher deuten wollte die Klappe zu halten.

Wieso verlangten eigentlich immer alle von ihm, dass er sich beherrschen sollte? So wie Potter gerade wutschnaubend auf ihn zutrat, sollte man es eher ihm sagen. „Remus das stimmt doch nicht", ereiferte sich das Narbengesicht „Und was machst du eigentlich schon wieder hier?" fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, als wäre ihm die Anwesenheit des Slytherin gerade erst aufgefallen.

„Zaubertränke", erklärte Draco mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln. „Weißt schon, der Kurs, den du nicht belegen durftest, weil deine Noten nicht gut genug waren", provozierte er ihn weiter und Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, was den Nebeneffekt mit sich zog, dass das homophile Bild zerknittert wurde und ein wenig weiter einriss.

„Halt doch einfach die Klappe, Malfoy", konterte Potter gereizt und Draco legte eine Unschuldsmiene an den Tag, wie man sie selten bei ihm sehen konnte.

„Lass es einfach raus. Muss schlimm sein zu wissen, dass dein Vater was mit Tätzchen hatte", sagte der blonde Junge in einem Tonfall, als würde er gerade erzählen, was er gestern zu Abend gegessen hatte.

„Das ist genug!", schimpfte Remus, der bis jetzt eher unbeteiligt mit starrem Gesichtszügen zugehört hatte. Die ausgestreckte Hand raste fast schon gewalttätig auf die Tischplatte und beide Jungen zuckten kurz zusammen. Warum nur regte sich Remus denn über so etwas auf? War doch vollkommen normal und ging schon über Jahre so.

„Nimm diesen Namen nie wieder in den Mund", spie Potter regelrecht aus, doch Draco versuchte Blickkontakt zu Remus aufzubauen, der diesen strikt verweigerte und ignorierte daher diese doch sehr unkreative Bemerkung.

„Harry, du gibst mir jetzt das Bild und Draco, du widmest dich deinen Aufsatz. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust euch Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen", sagte Remus deutlich verärgert. Draco nickte. War vielleicht wirklich besser. Potter konnte er sich auch wann anders vorknöpfen, wenn Remus nicht in der Nähe war.

„Kein ‚Mr. Malfoy'?", fragte Potter gedehnt, während Draco versuchte die letzten Zeilen seines Aufsatzes zu überfliegen, was nicht klappen wollte. „Der hat dich auch beim Vornamen genannt, als du umgekippt bist. Seltsam, nicht wahr? Du solltest dich vor dieser hinterhältigen Schlange in Acht nehmen. Der hat was vor und du fällst drauf rein."

„Harry es reicht und von Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy, möchte ich auch keinen weiteren Kommentar hören", sagte Lupin relativ barsch, als Draco gerade den Mund öffnete um zu erwidern.

Die Hand auf dem Tisch zuckte bedrohlich, dass man hätte annehmen können, Remus würde gerne seinen Zauberstab zücken und einen der beiden Streithähne in ein Frettchen verwandeln, wie es einer seiner Vorgänger einst als Sanktion durchgeführt hatte.

„Ist gut", gab Draco klein bei und betrachtete angestrengt die Schuhe seines Lehrers, die wohl bald sogar Löcher in den Sohlen bekommen würden, so abgenutzt wie die waren. Aber es waren eben Remus' Schuhe und Remus' Schuhe waren toll, egal wie heruntergekommen sie wirkten.

Potter blinzelte perplex und fuchtelte dann wieder wie wild mit dem Foto vor der Nase des Professors umher.

„Gib es mir bitte", wiederholte sich Remus noch einmal.

„Nur wenn du mir erzählst was es damit auf sich hat", sagte Potter übergab das Bild aber trotzdem.

„Gut", seufzte Remus und starrte auf das zerflederte Papier, als hätte er gerade einen guten Freund verloren, während er liebevoll versuchte es wieder glatt zu bekommen, indem er die Falten herausstrich.

„Nicht hier", murrte Potter bestimmt und beäugte Draco misstrauisch, der dazu übergegangen war, so zu tun als würde er lesen und nicht zuhören.

„Dann in meinem Büro?", wollte Lupin wissen und es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage.

St. Potter nickte und schon waren beide auf dem Weg und Draco kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Dass dieser dämliche Vorzeige-Gryffindor auch immer stören musste. Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Draco wieder an seinen Aufsatz, auf den er sich nun wirklich nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte.

* * *

Es war bereits abends als Draco die Bibliothek endgültig verließ. Die Arbeiten für Zaubertränke und Verwandlung fertig gestellt und mit der Karte für Astronomie zumindest schon mal angefangen; war doch ein gutes Ergebnis für einen Nachmittag.

Kein gutes Ergebnis, war das abhanden gekommene Foto, dass Draco gerne wieder in seinen Besitz gewusst hätte und darum machte er sich gerade auf den Weg in Remus' Arbeitszimmer.

Einen Vorwand hatte er bereits gefunden, immerhin musste er ja nachfragen was jetzt wegen des nicht abgeleisteten Patronus-Tests auf ihn zukam und da könnte er dann vielleicht unmerklich seine Fühler ausstrecken und abtasten, ob er das Foto für seine Recherchen nicht wiederhaben durfte.

Die Gänge waren wie immer leer, wahrscheinlich feierten die ganzen miesen Gryffindors ihren Sieg über die Kanarienvögel, während die Trübsal bliesen und die anderen beiden Häuser noch beim Essen waren.

Die Schritte des Jungen hallten an den Steinwänden wieder und draußen verfärbte sich die Sonne blutrot und schien als brennende Scheibe im großen See unterzugehen, um Abkühlung zu bekommen und der Nacht ein ‚Willkommen' zu bieten, das diese niemals vergessen würde. Der Mond schien schon leicht, zumindest erahnen konnte man ihn und seine funkelnden Begleiter und es war alles so friedlich und idyllisch, dass Draco die Auseinandersetzung mit diesem hirnlosen Potter beinahe verdrängt hätte.

‚Beinahe' allerdings nur, denn als er um die Ecke bog und ihn nur noch wenige Meter von der Bürotür von Remus trennten, räusperte sich der grünäugige Junge. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er an der Wand und durchbohrte seinen Erzfeind mit seinen Blicken.

„Wusste doch, dass du kommst, Malfoy", zischte er und Draco legte den Kopf schief bevor er antwortete.

„Das hier ist ein freies Schloss, ich kann gehen wohin ich will", erklärte er trocken und ließ sich nicht beirren. Die letzten Schritte zur Holztür, die ihn noch von Remus trennten, waren kein wirkliches Hindernis.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Potter und stieß sich von seinem Untergrund ab, um ebenfalls zur Tür zu gelangen, an die Draco gerade klopfen wollte.

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht was dich und deine verdammte Neugier das angeht, aber ich muss mich über etwas informieren", erwiderte der junge Malfoy gelangweilt und scherte sich nicht darum, dass Potter so nah an ihm stand, dass er seinen Atem im Genick spüren konnte.

„Ich beobachte dich. Wenn du Professor Lupin noch einmal zu nahe kommst, dann…", wurde der blonde Slytherin regelrecht bedroht, doch da die lieben Gryffindor nicht wirklich fies werden konnten, machte er sich darüber keine Sorgen.

„Was dann? Fällst du über mich her, wie Black über deinen Vater?", fragte Draco arrogant grinsend und genoss es mit anzusehen, wie Potter jegliche Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest", fauchte er und Draco wandte sich etwas mehr zu ihm, so dass er das Holz im Rücken spürte und den böse funkelnden Blick dieses Deppen erwidern konnte.

„Interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich", log Draco, „aber ich hab mir schon immer gedacht, dass jemand wie du, nicht aus einer normalen Beziehung entspringen kann", sagte er unbeeindruckt, während Potters Gesicht sich noch verdüsterte. Ganz schön aggressiv waren das Wiesel und der zurzeit. Vielleicht hatten die sich wirklich arg gestritten. Draco nahm sich vor Pansy mal darauf anzusetzen, die würde sicher etwas herausfinden können. Genau wie sie behauptet hatte, dass sie Gummibärchen auftreiben konnte, na da war Draco mal gespannt.

„Halt einfach die Fresse, Malfoy und lass Professor Lupin in Ruhe. Du warst es doch, der ihm diesen verhexten Brief hast zukommen lassen und du warst es sicher auch, der etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass er in den Krankenflügel musste", führte Potter schnaubend auf und hatte mit der Hand schon in die Tasche seiner Schuluniform gegriffen, wo er höchstwahrscheinlich seinen Zauberstab drehte und wendete.

„Wenn du meinst", ging Draco nicht weiter auf diese Unterstellung ein, das hier wurde ihm langsam wirklich zu kindisch.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, Malfoy?", fragte Potter und spielte mit den Fingern der freien Hand an seinen Haarspitzen.

Die grauen Augen seines Gesprächspartners weiteten sich überrascht. Was war das denn für eine Frage? Meinte der das ernst? Potter hatte sie wirklich nicht mehr alle!

„Du benimmst dich beinahe wie dressiert, wenn Professor Lupin dabei ist. Ihr habt doch da irgendwas vor, um ihn auszuschalten. Aber das werde ich nicht zulassen, weil Professor Lupin der beste Lehrer ist den wir jemals hatten", zählte er weiter auf und Draco hätte beinahe erleichtert ausgeatmet. Artikulationsschwierigkeiten auf der Potter'schen Seite, der sollte sich wirklich ein Wörterbuch kaufen. Das Meiste was der nämlich von sich gab, war in mehrere Richtungen auslegbar.

„Du gestattest doch, dass ich da anderer Meinung bin", entgegnete Draco kalt und hätte ihm eigentlich am liebsten zugestimmt. „Aber vielleicht lerne ich Lupin ja mögen, wenn du mich jetzt zu ihm lässt", schlug er mit geschäftlichem Ton vor und war nahe daran nun endgültig anzuklopfen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", verdeutlichte Potter und fixierte Draco, dem diese Kindereien nun wirklich auf den Geist gingen und daher einmal gekonnt mit den stahlgrauen Augen rollte.

„Sag mal hast du nicht Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich abzufangen? Deine blutsverräterische Freundin wartete doch sicher schon auf dich oder du könntest dich mal auf Ahnenforschung begeben um herauszubekommen wie viele schwule St. Potters es in deinem Stammbaum gibt. Und ich meinerseits werde mich in der Zwischenzeit bemühen, mich mit dem Wölfchen anzufreunden und ihn nicht umzubringen", referierte Draco desinteressiert und hoffte, dass dieser lästige Abschaum endlich Leine ziehen würde.

„Malfoy!", brüllte Potter aufgebracht, packte seinen Rivalen mit beiden Händen am Hemdkragen und presste ihn gegen die Tür, während er sich wohl überlegte ob er einfach in die Visage seines Gegenübers eindreschen oder doch lieber einen Fluch wählen sollte. „Ich zeig dir gleich wer hier wen umbringt!", keifte er weiter und in diesem Moment geschah etwas ganz anderes.

„Was ist denn da draußen los?", fragte eine Stimme aus dem Arbeitszimmer heraus und der blasse Slytherin konnte fühlen wie sich die Klinke, nah an seiner Taille bewegte und die Holztür geöffnet wurde. Leider konnte er sich nicht mehr halten, da das Holz das Einzige gewesen war, das ihm noch Stand bot und kippte so rücklings in das Lehrerbüro. Gerade noch an Remus vorbei, der knapp ausweichen konnte und Harry Potter landete natürlich mit einem erstickten Laut auf ihm, da er zu blöd gewesen war, den Hemdkragen einfach wieder loszulassen.


	57. Apokalypse now!

**Apokalypse now!**

Er könnte lachen, ja. Remus verspürte auch das dringende Bedürfnis zu lachen. Immerhin lag hier gerade Harry Potter auf Draco Malfoy und während der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein Lachen unterdrückte, versuchten die Erzfeinde sich voneinander zu lösen und verknoteten sich dabei nur weiter.

„Potter!", schnaubte Draco, die Hand fest auf Harrys Wange gepresst, dessen Gesicht dadurch nach oben gedrückt wurde.

„Meine Brille!", presste Harry undeutlich hervor, versuchte sich mit einer Hand die Brille zu Recht zu rücken und stützte sich mit der anderen auf der Slytherin'schen Brust ab. Der Junge unter ihm versuchte weiter verzweifelt den Gryffindor runter zu bekommen und sorgte so nur für Verzögerungen, weil Harry nicht zur Seite umfallen wollte.

„Potter!", brüllte Draco, hämmerte jetzt gegen Harrys Brust, worauf der ihm kurzerhand den Mund zu hielt.

„Strampel nicht so, Malfoy!", quietschte Harry, räusperte sich und hatte Schwierigkeiten die Verknotung von Dracos Beinen zu lösen.

„Begrabsch mich nicht!", fauchte Draco, als er Harrys Hand weggewischt hatte. „Nur weil dein Dad seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte, musst du ihm nicht noch ähnlicher werden!"

Harry knurrte wütend. „Wag es nicht so über meinen Vater zu reden!", schnauzte er und verkrallte die Finger in dem Blondhaar des Slytherins.

„Bitte, ganz ruhig", machte Remus auf sich aufmerksam.

„Ist doch die Wahrheit!", überhörte Draco ihn einfach. „Hat sich doch nur mit deiner Mutter abgegeben, weil man Männerliebe nicht so gern sieht."

„Halt's Maul! Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!", rief Harry, packte Draco am Kragen und schien kurz davor ihm das blasse Gesicht mit den Zähnen zu zerfleischen.

Remus packte Harry schnell an den Schultern und versuchte ihn hochzuziehen. „Harry, beruhige dich!", presste er hervor und schaffte es ächzend James' Sohn hochzuziehen.

„Lass mich los! Dem zeig ich's!", keifte Harry und versuchte sich loszumachen, während Remus ihn unter den Achseln packte. Draco zog wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen, als Remus den sich wild sträubenden Harry dicht an sich zog.

„Harry, jetzt…", wollte Remus den Gryffindor beruhigen, was aber noch nie viel geholfen hatte.

„Nein, lass mich, Remus!", schrie Harry, zerrte und zog so fest er konnte. „Der kann –"

„Jaah, Potty. Da läuft der Hase, was?", provozierte Draco und richtete sich arrogant grinsend auf.

„Friss deinen Hasen zum Frühstück, Malfoy!", blaffte Harry und machte sich kurz los, aber Remus konnte ihm schnell die Arme um die Schultern legen und zurückhalten.

Draco schien das aber gar nicht zu gefallen. „Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, dich von Remus begrabbeln zu lassen, damit das Häschen im Loch bleibt!", fauchte er.

„Schon wieder!", fiepte Harry und versuchte schnaubend Remus' Arme loszuwerden, aber der würde hier jetzt niemanden aufeinander losgehen lassen. „Warum nennt er dich so?!"

„Warum nennst du ihn so?!", gab Draco zurück.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", schnauzte Harry und Remus konnte sich gar nicht genau darauf konzentrieren was seine Schüler sich da entgegen spuckten. Er hatte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes alle Hände voll damit zu tun Harry festzuhalten.

„Dann geht es dich auch nichts an, wenn ich Remus beim Vornamen nenne!", spie Draco dem Gryffindor vor die Füße.

„Du kannst das nicht zulassen, Remus! Das darf der nicht!", brüllte Harry, als würde eine Welt für ihn untergehen, wenn ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ein engeres Verhältnis zu seinem Lieblingslehrer hätte.

„Das kannst du aber auch nicht zulassen, Remus!", fauchte Draco und deutete mit zitternder Hand auf Harry in Remus' Armen. „Der macht sich voll an dich ran!"

„Ach?! Das hast du also vor, Malfoy!", brüllte Harry.

Remus fand gar keine Zeit dazwischen zu reden und würde morgen auch sicher blaue Flecke an den Armen bekommen, wo Harry sich fast verzweifelt festkrallte.

„Glaub doch, was du willst, Potter!", gab Draco zurück, ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust und versuchte das Zittern seiner linken zu verbergen. „Dein Gehirn kriegt doch eh nichts auf die Reihe, was?"

„Genug!", wollte Remus die minimale Pause nutzen, aber er wurde einfach ignoriert.

„Dass sowas wie du sich für seine Note an seinen Lehrer ranmacht hätte ich mir denken können!", brüllte Harry. „Blonder als du kann man ja gar nicht sein!"

„Wer macht sich denn hier an seinen Lehrer ran, hä?", schnaubte Draco, während er den Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen einfach ignorierte. „Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren!", äffte er Harry nach, der daraufhin komplett erstarrte. Schwer atmend ließ Harry die Arme sinken und erlöste Remus' Unterarme so von dem festen Griff. Die wirren schwarzen Haare kitzelten Remus' Kinn und er überlegte krampfhaft ob er Harry schon loslassen konnte. Sonst nichts. Ein kleines Vakuum in seinem sonst so gefüllten Schädel.

„Du… warst da…", sagte Harry tonlos und musterte den Slytherin, der aber nur wütend mit den Zähnen knirschte. „Was zum…"

„Harry, würdest…", fing Remus an.

„Es ist nicht verboten im Krankenflügel zu sein, wenn der Supergryffindor Potter seinen Lehrer anhimmelt!", platzte Draco wütend hervor.

„Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich!", sagte Remus scharf.

„Du kannst denken, was du willst, Malfoy", sagte Harry merkwürdig ruhig. „Und was immer du vorhast, es wird nicht funktionieren, weil so was wie du nur von schleimigen Slytherinmädchen, die nichts in der Birne haben, rangelassen wird."

„Und du doch nur von bettelnden Rotschöpfen, weil du nur Kohle hast und nicht die leiseste Spur von Charisma", gab Draco zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lieferte sich einen hasserfüllten Blickwechsel mit Harry.

„Mehr Charisma als du zu haben ist nicht schwer", sagte Harry und prustete schnippisch.

„Wenigstens…" Draco musste einen Moment schwer überlegen. „Wenigstens ist mein Vater nicht mit einem Massenmörder in die Kiste gesprungen", sagte er gehässig.

„Dafür sieht er aus, als wäre er deine Mutter", antwortete Harry.

„Wenigstens habe ich eine Mutter", schnaubte Draco.

„Reißt euch zusammen, Jungs!", fuhr Remus dazwischen und seufzte lautstark. „Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder und ihr seid in der siebten Klasse! Da habe ich gegen Todesser gekämpft und nicht darüber gestritten, wer mich wann duzen darf und warum."

„Dann gibst du zu, dass er dich duzen darf?", fragte Harry verletzt. „Der?" Er musterte Draco wie Dreck und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ihn hängen ließ.

„Das hast du vollkommen falsch verstanden, Harry", sagte Remus, löste die Umklammerung seiner Hände und legte sie auf Harrys Schultern um ihn zu sich umzudrehen.

„Was?!", musste Draco sich jetzt wirklich auch wieder einmischen und Harry wusste gar nicht mehr, wo er hinschauen sollte.

„Verdammt, was geht hier ab?!", quietschte er, wischte Remus' Hände von seinen Schultern und trat einen Schritt zurück, als würde gerade die auferstandene Delegation von Lord Voldemort vor ihm aufgetaucht sein.

„Du verträgst nur nicht, dass Remus mich lieber hat", raunte Draco.

Harry und seinem Lehrer klappten die Münder auf, was Harry aber auch gleichzeitig verwirrte. Remus drehte langsam den Kopf zu Draco. Wusste der überhaupt, was er da redete? Wollte der wirklich, dass er seinen Job loswurde?

„Lieber hat?" Harry blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie alt bist du, Malfoy?", fragte er und prustete. „Ein Lehrer, wie Professor Lupin, macht keine Unterschiede. Das solltest du dir hinter die Segelohren schreiben und kannst dann gleich aufhören dich einzuschleimen, weil das nichts bringen wird."

„Hört mal gut zu, Leute", schaltete Remus sich ein, bevor Draco den Mund aufkriegen konnte um noch mehr Blödsinn rauszuhauen. „Ich will hier jetzt nicht entzwei gerissen werden. Ihr seid doch erwachsen. Benehmt euch auch so."

Harry senkte seufzend den Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Aber Draco ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln.

„Ich bin kein Kind!", fauchte er. „Vielleicht solltest du das auch mal kapieren!" Er schnaubte noch einmal und stürmte aus dem Raum, wobei er Harry und Remus auseinander schupste. Die Tür knallte er lautstark zu und Remus zuckte zusammen.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit stand er so, den Kopf zwischen den eigenen Schultern geduckt und die Augen zusammen gekniffen, da und seufzte dann.

„Was bei Rons Sauberwisch war das denn?", fragte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pubertät", sagte Remus, während er bedächtig nickte. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich auf das Pult von Theodore und Daphne.

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich, die Augenbrauen fest zusammen gezogen, zu seinem Lehrer um. „Pubertät?", bohrte er nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Steht der auf dich?"

Prustend winkte Remus ab. „Harry, bitte", sagte er abwehrend. „Schau mich doch an!"

Harrys rechte Augenbraue schnellte nach oben und tatsächlich musterte er Remus. „Was denn? Du siehst doch gut aus und Malfoy sieht von Weitem doch schon so schwul aus. Der braucht länger im Bad als Lavender und Parvati zusammen", sagte er.

„Ich denke, du kennst Draco Malfoy", seufzte Remus. „Er wollte dich nur provozieren."

„Und deswegen sitzt er die ganze Zeit bei dir im Krankenflügel?", fragte Harry nach und zuckte skeptisch mit den Schultern. „Und was meint er damit, dass du ihn nicht wie ein Kind behandeln sollst?"

„Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, Harry", sagte Remus und hielt den Blickkontakt aus den leuchtend grünen Augen. „Woher soll denn ausgerechnet ich wissen, was in Draco Malfoys Kopf vorgeht?"

„Der hat was vor", sagte Harry, tippte sich an die Stirn und schaute sich dann so verstohlen um, als würde er Remus gerade mitteilen wollen, das er Malfoy mit Snape in den Kerkern erwischt hatte. „Das macht er so. Er schleimt sich so lange ein, bis er alle um den Finger gewickelt hat. Sieht man doch gerade an der… ähm… Blonden mit den Locken. Er braucht nur Schnipsen und dann trippelt seine zweite Pansy an."

Es wurde allmählich dunkel und Remus seufzte schon wieder. Ja, den Gedanken wurde er auch nicht los. Dass Draco sich nur so benahm, damit Remus dachte, er würde ihn mögen und ihm deswegen gute Noten gab. Die Vorstellung, dass er sich hinterher immer stundenlang den Mund ausspülte oder sich am Ende noch übergab tat natürlich weh. Würde auch erklären, warum er das Harry alles so auf die Nase band. Den Erzfeind damit aufregen, dass man dem Lehrer näher war…

„Zum Glück werde ich mir nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen lassen, nicht wahr?", meinte Remus und lächelte Harry an. „Es wäre aber schön, wenn du nicht auch noch neue Kohlen ins Feuer legst. Malfoy will dich doch nur provozieren, wenn er mich duzt."

„Aber…" Harry verstrubbelte sich mit beiden Händen das Haar und schüttelte sich. „Was für ein scheiß Tag! Ginny macht Schluss, Ron hasst mich, Hermine hält zu ihm, mein Vater und mein Pate waren schwul, nicht zu vergessen, dass Summerby den Schnatz gefangen hat, weil meine Ex mir einen Klatscher an den Kopf donnern musste, obwohl sie nicht mal Treiberin ist!" Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Und dann auch noch dieser Schnösel von Malfoy!"

„Harry…", seufzte Remus. „Das Letzte um das du dir jetzt Sorgen machen solltest, ist ob Draco Malfoy etwas vorhat oder so etwas in der Richtung." Er stand wieder auf, als Harry den Kopf hängen ließ. „Das mit James und Sirius hab ich dir doch erklärt. Nur ein… Dummerjungengag. Sirius hat das ständig gemacht. Er hat deine Mutter geliebt."

Harry wimmerte kurz und knickte ein. „Nicht auch noch das!", fiepte er.

„Ähm…" Remus räusperte sich und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Ich meinte, dass James deine Mutter geliebt hat. Sirius hat sie… nur gemocht. Gerne mal auf den Hintern geklopft, aber…" Er räusperte sich. „Du hast ihn doch gekannt. Sirius fand das lustig."

„Ich will ihn wiederhaben", wisperte Harry und seufzte lautstark. „Er hätte mir sicher sagen können, was ich falsch gemacht hab, das Ginny mich jetzt hasst… Wahrscheinlich fand sie wirklich nur mein Gold toll."

„Ach, Harry", sagte Remus aufmunternd. „Lass dir von Malfoy nichts einreden. Ginny wird sich wieder einkriegen, Ron genauso und Hermine hat doch gar nichts gegen dich."

„Ja, sie hat Ron nur lieber, was?", zitierte Harry diesen Malfoy'schen Satz und schüttelte wieder nur den Kopf.

„Das musst du doch verstehen", sagte Remus, legte Harry auch die andere Hand auf die Schulter und drückte ihn an sich. „Komm mal her." Er klopfte auf genau dieselbe Stelle von Harrys Rücken, die er auch bei James immer getätschelt hatte.

Remus hob den Blick und seufzte, als die Tür wohl schon eine Weile wieder offen gewesen war. Die stahlgrauen Augen glänzten nass und waren zu schrecklich engen Schlitzen verengt. Aber Remus würde jetzt nicht noch den anderen Arm ausstrecken um noch einen Jungen zu trösten. Und Harry hatte es seiner Meinung nach im Moment mehr nötig, vor allem, da Draco gerade ziemlich nah am Mist bauen vorbei geschrammt war.


End file.
